


Segunda generación

by MaileDC



Series: ¿QSMN? [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, MaileDC, QSMN, Segunda generación, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 68
Words: 261,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Segunda generación de la historia ¿Quieres ser mi novio?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 66 La primera pastorela de Alexei

**Author's Note:**

> A petición de las personas que leen la segunda generación de QSMN he decidido comenzar a publicarla aquí

Una de las cosas que más le gustan a Brett de vivir en la casa Stilinski es que siempre, sin excepciones, hay mucha comida y un ambiente cálido completamente diferente al que se respira en la casa Hale.

Brett se siente parte de ambas casas e incluso un poco de la casa de Peter y Jordan porque Hazie siempre los está invitando a quedarse a dormir y Lexie se acurruca a su lado con Cato en uno de sus brazos y la manta en otro.

-No te muevas –Le dice antes de poner su manta  y meterse debajo. Brett lo abraza como a veces abraza a su búho y se duerme con tanta facilidad que hasta a él le sorprende. Esos días no hay pesadillas ni tampoco se despierta abruptamente. Simplemente abre los ojos despacio, se encuentra con la cabeza rubia de Lexie e intenta no imaginarse como será cuando tenga 17 y pueda llevarlo a una cita como las que tienen Derek y Stiles, cuando consiga su propio auto y tome su mano en lugar de la palanca de cambios. Lexie seguramente le va a sonreír y decirle que ya sabe que le gusta pero que es mejor si fija su vista en la carretera.

Brett quiere que Lexie se quede con él así como Jordan lo ha hecho con Peter.

Pero para llegar a ese punto primero tiene que crecer y aprender a hacer muchas cosas, como ir a hacer la compra con Derek en medio de una llovizna porque a Stiles se le antojó chocolate como el que hace su madre y faltaba la canela.

En el transcurso Peter decidió que de cena iban a preparar una comida mexicana de la que Talia habla todo el tiempo y la lista se alargó. Así que Derek le preguntó si quería ir y Brett dijo que sí porque cada vez que el niño va a algún lugar con Derek aprende cosas nuevas.

Dos horas después Brett entró en la casa cargando una bolsa entre sus brazos, tocó el timbre y esperó a que Jordan les abriera la puerta.

-Te mojaste –Stiles inmediatamente le quitó la bolsa que llevaba y lo subió a su habitación para cambiarle la ropa húmeda y enfundarlo en una manta como si fuera un burrito.

-Mira mis alas –Lexie corrió desde la salita hasta las escaleras para mostrarle sus dos enormes alas de plumas blancas y un poco de diamantina, porque si Stiles estaba ahí todo iba a brillar,

_-Deaton dice que es una chispa –Dijo Talia un día –Y lo creo ¿Lo has visto usar la ceniza de montaña y el acónito? Ese chico podría matarnos si quisiera._

_-Pero no lo quiere –Respondió inmediatamente Derek._

_-Aun así no hay que subestimarlo –Talia le sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa y le pasó el queso a Cora._

-Son muy bonitas –Brett abrió un poco los brazos y el niño se metió directamente en ese huequito, subió sus pies descalzos sobre los de Brett y caminaron de vuelta  a la sala.

-Alexei –El rubio más pequeño miró a su padre antes de pegarse más al torso de Brett –Lexie ven aquí.

-Nu –El niño se rio. Su risa vibró en el esternón de Brett. Jonah empezó a hacer soniditos en ese momento y Derek salió disparado a ver que tenía, lo levantó en sus brazos y le besó varias veces las manitas hasta que se durmió de nuevo.

-Lexie te voy a medir la túnica- Jordan le extendió una mano –Lexie.

-Bien –Besó la mejilla de Brett antes de ir directamente a Jordan.

Peter tenía el ceño demasiado fruncido.

-Deja de ver a Brett así –Stiles lo levantó en sus brazos y lo llevó a la cocina con él, donde el aroma a chocolate ya estaba inundando el lugar.

*                                                                                                                    *

                                                           *

Alexei llegó al auditorio de la escuela peleando con Peter sobre sus botas. Hazael iba a su lado ya completamente vestido y Mick no paraba de morder una rueda de colores que le calmaba la comezón en sus encías.

-Yo no quiero estas potas –Se quejó Lexie por enésima vez mirando directamente a su padre –Quiero mis osos.

-Lexie los osos son demasiado grandes –El niño se encogió de hombros –No te voy a poner los osos.

Alexei frunció el ceño tal y como Peter lo hacía, soltó un suspiró y se recargó en el asiento.

Cuando llegaron al auditorio Peter sacó la caja de los tenis de osos de Lexie y se los cambio. Peter odiaba esos zapatos, eran de color blanco con negro y tenían una cabeza enorme de un oso panda al final de la lengua del zapato.

-Gracias –Lexie le sonrió antes de alzar sus brazos y pedir que lo cargaran por que la túnica le iba un poco larga y las alas se podían ensuciar si tocaban el suelo.

Brett llegó un poco después también con su traje de Rey Mago y rápidamente corrió a encontrarse con Garret, un pastorcito, y Mason, otro Rey Mago. Liam llegó vestido de burrito como ya había dicho y no tardó en decirle a Lexie que era el ángel más bonito de todos.

-Cuando seas grande te casas conmigo.

-No me gustas –Lexie se sentó sobre un banquito y comenzó a mover sus pies en espera a que lo llamaran.

Solamente tuvo que salir tres veces al escenario, cada una de ellas únicamente estuvo de pie, movió un poco sus alas llenas de diamantina y salió de escena.

Muchas personas le dijeron que era muy bonito, que era muy pequeño y que era una cosita adorable.

-No soy aboroble –Se quejó el niño cuando Peter lo volvió a levantar en sus brazos. Jackson ya tenía a Hazie tomado de su mano y le estaba dando galletas. –Soy Lexie.

-Mick quédate quieto –Jordan le quitó la mordedera de la boca y miró a los ojos a su niño. Michael hizo un puchero que no estalló en llanto, simplemente estiró su mano, tomó de nuevo su mordedera  y se quedó quieto en brazos de Jordan –Es idéntico a ti –Se quejó el rubio mirando a su esposo –Es Peter Hale II

-¿Él también es suyo? –Preguntó la maestra de Hazael. Ya había felicitado a Derek y Stiles por la participación de Brett e incluso los había hecho por ser unos padres tan jóvenes y responsables.

En ningún momento Stiles le dijo que no eran sus padres porque para él, más que nadie Brett era completamente suyo.

-Los tres son nuestros –La mujer pasó su mirada de Hazie fingiendo morder los dedos de Jackson, a Lexie con su areola en la mano y a Mick mordiendo la rueda de huele. –Hazie, Lexie y Mick.

-¿Usaron a la misma madre? –Hazie y Lex miraron a la maestra de esa manera en la que solamente ellos podían hacerlo, tan penetrante que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. –Lo siento.

Peter resopló.

-Buen trabajo, chicos –La mujer acarició un poco la manita de Mick antes de retirarse.

-No me agrada –Lexie escondió su rostro en el cuello de Peter -¿nos vamos?

En su camino a la salida Lexie golpeó muchos hombros intentando quitarlos de su camino hasta que Peter le dijo que no lo hiciera, que era de mala educación golpear a otros, incluso si les molestaban demasiado.

Esa tarde Lexie se convirtió en el ángel designado para las siguientes pastorelas.

 

 

 


	2. 68 Rompecabezas

Jonah llama ‘’Tío’’ a Jackson. No lo hace con Derek ni con Isaac, lo hace con Jackson. Siempre que lo ve llegar a casa se mueve en su andadera hasta él y le abraza la pierna al mismo tiempo que sonríe.

-Hola, campeón –Jackson siempre lo abraza. Lo lanza un poco hacia arriba y el estómago de Jonah se contrae hasta que estalla en risas.

Michael no le dice ‘’Tío’’ a Jackson. Michael le dice ‘’Jack’’ y cuando lo ve llegar le ofrece de su comida, sin importar que sea lo que esté comiendo, siempre le arrima el  plato y no se va hasta que Jackson prueba su comida y le dice que está delicioso. Mick sonríe y vuelve a donde sea que estaba antes de que Jackson llegara.

-¿Por qué a mí no me dice tío? –Exige Isaac siempre que ve como su novio le hace cariños a su sobrino

-Porque tú eres feo –Jackson le besa la mejilla al de rizos y levanta en su brazo libre a Lexie. -¡Monstruo! –Lexie le golpea el hombro con su puño y le besa la mejilla.

-Hola, monstruo –Responde el niño con esa sonrisa tan diferente al resto que posee.

-Toma, una paleta –Le dice Hazie a Isaac cuando se da cuenta que nadie lo saluda a él. –Es de sandía.

-Gracias, Hazie –El niño también le sonríe antes de jalarle de la manga de su camiseta y llevarlo directamente al último cuadro que pintó.

-Es el bosque ¿Ves? –Hazie señala los detalles –Aquí estás tú y aquí Jackson –El niño apuntó a las dos personas que estaban caminando –Hay mucho sol porque ambos están felices y aquí hay unos conejitos porque se parecen a ti.

-¿A mí? –Isaac frunció el ceño.

-Sí, tu cabello y tus ojos me recuerdan a los conejitos –Hazie pasó su pulgar por encima del dibujo –Es para ti. –El niño volvió a sonreír –Si lo quieres, sino lo pondré por aquí, con los demás.

-Lo quiero –Isaac volvió a sonreír –Un día serás famoso y yo podré decir que ‘¿Ves ese cuadro? Lo hizo Hazie Halinski, me pintó junto a mi novio’

-No quiero ser famoso –Hazael se apretó un poco las manitas –Tal vez sí, pero pintando pasteles. Quiero hacer un pastel de Mulan.

-Me gusta Mulan, es una chica ruda –Isaac retiró el cuadro del atril –Tu eres un chico rudo.

-Es que papá me enseña a pelear, todos los martes –Hazie apretó sus manos en dos puños.

-A mí también –Isaac dio un brinco en su lugar cuando escuchó a Lexie tan cerca de él. –Los jueves porque ya voy a ir al kínder.

-¿Tan rápido? –Lexie asintió.

-¡Hazie me pintó también! –El niño dejo su  plato de sopa en un banco y corrió directamente a la esquina de la habitación, miró los cuadros detenidamente y finalmente señaló uno –Soy yo y este es papá –El niño señaló el lobo a su lado.

Jackson entró en ese momento con Jonah en sus brazos y Mick siguiéndolo de cerca. Camden entró en ese momento a la casa y Isaac tuvo que ir a ver a su hermano, porque ya había perdido un año de su vida y lo extrañaba constantemente.

Lexie a veces miraba a Isaac con Jackson y sentía que algo no encajaba, como si hubieran puesto al revés una pieza en el rompecabezas. Así que movía su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando hallarles forma pero nunca lo lograba. Por lo menos no como lo hacía con sus padres. A Lexie le encantaba ver cuando Peter abrazaba a Jordan por la espalda sorprendiéndolo. Entrelazaban sus dedos juntos y se reían de algún comentario. Su rompecabezas si estaba bien hecho pero el de Isaac y Jackson no.

Ese no le gustaba, prefería mirar a otro lado o fingir que no estaban en la habitación. Pero ambos le gustaban por separado. Cuando estaban en su casa cada quien en un lado se veían muy bien, Isaac cargando a Jonah o Jackson jugando con Hazie, pero entonces Isaac miraba a Jackson y todo otra vez se confundía. Porque cuando el de rizos miraba  a su novio jugando con el hermano de Lexie su olor cambiaba por uno un poco más agrio. Uno que hacía estornudar a Lexie.

-¿Te sientes bien? –Jordan siempre le limpiaba la nariz con un kleenex y lo levantaba en sus brazos -¿Te duele algo?

-No –Lexie se tallaba en su cuello y cerraba los ojos antes de volver a estornudar.

-Ven aquí, enano –Lexie cambiaba a los brazos de Peter y se quedaba dormido.

Más tarde, cuando cumplió los cuatro y vio a Brett platicando con una niña  supo que eran celos. Que Isaac se ponía celoso de Hazie.

Fue entonces cuando Lexie miró realmente  por primera vez a su hermano con Jackson y se dio cuenta que ese rompecabezas si encajaba.

 


	3. 70 Escuela

El primer día de clases de Alexei fue más difícil para Peter y Jordan que para el mismo Lexie. Escuchó infinidad de veces que iban a ir por él más tarde, que estaba ahí para aprender, que debía comerse todo su lonche y que si necesitaba cualquier cosa únicamente le hablara a Hazael. Su hermano mayor le aseguró que iba a ir sin importar qué.

Así que, igual que Hazie, se levantó temprano, dejó que Jordan lo duchara con agua tibia mientras Peter le daba de comer a Mick y desayunaron juntos, incluido Jonah.

-¿Estás bien? –Lexie miró al tío Camden como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez antes de encogerse de hombros y comerse el último trozo de plátano que quedaba dentro de su avena.

Al contrario de Hazie, Lex tenía que llevar un suéter verde manzana y botas blancas. Botas que no quería usar hasta que Brett le mostró las suyas y le hizo ver que eran súper cómodas y podía patear a quien fuera sin hacerse daño en los deditos. Lex miró su mochila de Linterna Verde con las mejillas infladas y esperó pacientemente a que Peter le desabrochara el cinturón.

-Si no quieres quedarte podemos ir a casa y no volver hasta el otro año –Hazael ya estaba afuera del auto con uno de los brazos de Mason sobre sus hombros y un Garrett muy emocionado entregándoles pines de distintos colores que rápidamente se pusieron en su suéter azul.

-Quiero quedarme –Lex le dio un beso en la mejilla a Mick y le prometió volver pronto.

Jordan y Peter lo miraron cruzar el portón, por más que intentaron no hubo manera en el mundo de peinar su cabello así que estaba igual de revuelto que siempre y él no quiso ponerse un gorro como Hazie.

-¿Y si lo traemos después?-Jordan apretó un poco el brazo de Peter.

Peter estaba a punto de responder cuando vio a Lexie acercarse a otro niño.

-Va a estar bien.

 

Alexei miró al niño pelinegro de su tamaño con una mochila de Superman y las botas manchadas de barro.

-Dime enano de nuevo y te quiebro otro diente –El crio pelinegro tenía su mano izquierda apretada en un puño y a sus pies estaba otro niño, más alto, pero demasiado delgado. Para Lexie fue la mejor representación de Randalf que podía existir.

-¿Ya le quebraste uno? –Preguntó Alexei parándose justo a su lado. El chico del suelo frunció el ceño antes de abultar sus labios en un puchero e irse.

-No –El niño pelinegro miró a Alexei –Pero lo haré si me dice enano de nuevo.

-Es tonto –Alexei suspiró –Soy Lexie.

-Kurt –El crio deshizo su puño y le extendió la mano –Eres muy blanco.

-Tú también –Kurt se encogió de hombros.

En ese momento Alexei decidió que Kurt iba a ser su mejor amigo, enganchó su brazo con el del otro niño y juntos entraron a las instalaciones. No les había tocado en el mismo grupo así que jugaron piedra papel o tijera para decidir en cual salón estar y por más que los profesores intentaron cambiarlos no hubo persona en el mundo que los separara.

Compartieron crayolas, plastilina y se empujaron mutuamente en los columpios hasta que Hazie apareció al otro lado de la reja con Mason, Liam, Garrett y Brett a su espalda. Brett tenía puestas las mismas botas que Lexie y un pin del Capitán América en su suéter.

-¿Quién es él? –Mason pegó su cara a la reja.

-Kurt –Respondió el aludido extendiendo su manita –Herbst, como mi papá.

-Oh –Garrett empujó a Mason –Bueno, tengo dos de estas –Sacó dos pines de Casper de diferente color –Casper 1 y Casper 2.

-Dime Casper de nuevo y voy a… -Lexie agarró la mano de Kurt que ya se había levantado y estaba formando un puño.

-Casper es lindo –Kurt frunció el ceño y recibió el pin mientras Hazie le ponía el suyo a Lexie –Me gusta Casper.

-Y es blanco como el papel, igual que tú –Mason le sonrió –Yo soy T-Chala ¿Ves?

-Yo soy ojo de halcón –Liam señaló su propio Pin- Hazie es Iron Man y Brett el Capitán América.

-Garrett es Hulk –El chico se encogió de hombros.

-¿Se lo pones a él también? –Kurt se acercó a la reja y dejó que Hazie le colocara el pin a la altura de su pecho –Es mi amigo.

-¿Tienes novio Kurt? –Mason sonrió de esa forma encantadora en la que solamente él podía hacerlo.

-Tiene cuatro, Mason –Brett le golpeó la nuca –Y tu nueve.

-Lo dice al que le gusta… -Mason se vio interrumpido por la mano de Liam abarcando su boca.

Hazie se despidió de su hermano cuando tocó la campana e incluso le revolvió un poco el cabello a Kurt a pesar de que sentía que, igual que Lexie, lo iba a morder si se acercaba más de lo permitido.

 

*                                                                                                                                    *

*

-A mí no me gusta Lexie –Dijo Brett en cuanto entraron al pasillo, tenía el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas.

-Yo nunca dije Lexie – Mason sonrió tan amplio que Liam tuvo que agarrarle las mejillas por miedo a que de pronto se le rompiera la cara -¿Alguien quiere un burrito? Iré a comprar un burrito.

Garrett le palmeó la espalda a Brett antes de seguir a sus amigos y perderse en dirección a la tienda porque de pronto a él también se le antojaban los burritos.

 

 

 

 


	4. 72 Feria

Lexie ama la feria. Todos esos colores, los sabores, el ruido, las personas felices. Le encanta meterse en el lugar tomando la mano de cualquier persona a su lado y caminar lentamente por los senderos diminutos entre personas hasta llegar a cualquier lugar. Le gusta porque puede llevar al Capitán Grisam y con cierta insistencia de parte de alguno de sus padres incluso lo puede subir a pasearse con él. Siempre se asegura de ponerle un pañuelo en su cuello peludo y un sombre sobre su cabeza para que vean que es el perro vaquero más hermoso de todo Beacon Hills.

Esa tarde de feria es un poco diferente a las otras porque Jonah y Mick ya son conscientes de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, ya escogen el color de su algodón de azúcar, ya piden volver a subirse al Gusanito o abrazar a la botarga de Goofy que camina por en medio de las personas. Pero además de eso su manita está aferrada a la de Brett y cuando pasan unos compañeros de clase del más grande este lo presenta con una sonrisa y lo abraza un poco más fuerte. Como si estuviera orgulloso de estar con él.

-¡LEXIE! –Y luego están Liam, Garret y Mason que en cuanto los ven los abrazan fuerte, le pellizcan las mejillas y le cuentan sobre lo genial que es ya poder subirse a los juegos para gente más grande.

-Prefiero la rueda –Responde Lex pegándose un poco más al costado de Brett. Hazael los alcanza en ese momento, está llevando un peluche enorme en sus brazos y dice con una sonrisa que un niño lo ganó para él.

-¿Y ahora es tu novio? –Pregunta Garret con el ceño tan fruncido que sus cejas se tocan.

-Claro que no –Liam le da un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo –El novio de Hazie es Jackson, ese niño es sólo una distracción.

-Jackson no es mi novio –Hazael abraza un poco más fuerte su peluche –Y no es mi culpa gustarle a Joel.

Lexie frunce el ceño también.

-¿Y entonces porque te lo dio? –Pregunta sin entender muy bien cómo funciona eso. Porque él le da regalos a Brett y Brett le da regalos a él aunque no son novios pero son algo.

-Porque a Joel le gusta Hazie –Responde Mason –No debiste aceptarlo, ahora creerá que también te gusta.

-Si es cierto –Secunda Liam mirando a su amigo con los brazos cruzados.

Hazael mira a Brett en busca de apoyo pero el rubio únicamente se encoge de hombros.

-Está bien –Hazael suspira –Lo iré a devolver. Vamos, Capi. –El perro mueve la cola pero no se levanta –Bien, iré solo.

Brett sigue la cabeza de Hazie hasta que se pierde entre la gente. Ninguno se mueve hasta que el morocho vuelve de brazos cruzados, sin el peluche y una mueca de disgusto.

-Mucho mejor –Liam aplaude un par de veces -¿Ahora podemos ir a jugar?

Juegan todo tipo de juegos que hay en la feria hasta que llegan a una supuesta vidente que les dice que solamente va a hablar del futuro de uno.

-Yo –Dice rápidamente Liam, moviendo su manita. –Quiero saber si me voy a casar.

La mujer lo mira directamente a los ojos.

-Tu mano –Hazael se acerca a su amigo a punto de decirle que no lo haga pero Liam es más rápido y extiende su pequeña manita.

-Niño –Un escalofrío recorre a Alexei –Ya conociste el amor de tu vida –La mujer lo sigue mirando a él –Pero no estarán juntos hasta que ambos hayan sufrido –Hazael da un paso al frente –Y ese sufrimiento les dará a ambos lo que siempre han soñado.

-¿Puede ser más clara? –Pregunta Liam inclinándose un poco sobre su cuerpo. -¿Perderé una pierna? ¿Un ojo? ¿Mi esófago?

-¿Qué el osofogo? –Pregunta Lexie mirando a Brett.

-No lo sé –Brett aprieta los labios –Y dudo que Liam lo sepa.

-Perderás algo más importante pero te hará feliz.

-Eso suena a Harry Potter –Dice Mason rápidamente –Vas a sufrir pero serás feliz –Dice frunciendo el ceño –Vamos, Li-Li, quiero una manzana con caramelo.

Casi arranca la manita de su amigo de las garras de la mujer. Garrett es el último en darse la vuelta y es el único que mira como la mujer le guiña un ojo antes de beberse el líquido negro de un vaso.

-Vamos, Capi –Garrett toma la correa del perro y deja que lo guie hasta donde están sus amigos.

Lexie rápidamente se sube a un banquito para jugar futbolito junto con Mason.

-Te voy ganar, Magneto –Dice el más grande subiéndose las mangas de su suéter.

Juegan hasta que Alexei gana por tercera vez consecutiva y la risa ya casi no lo deja mover sus manos, pero aun así sigue ganando.

-Le gané –Lexie mira por encima de su hombro a Brett, sonríe amplio y se deja caer hacia atrás aun con la risa emergiendo de su boca.  Talbot lo atrapa en sus brazos sintiendo su corazón casi salirse por su pecho.  –Mi príncipe.

En boca de Alexei suena diferente. En boca de Alexei, Brett realmente se siente como un príncipe.

-¡Hay que jugar ese! –Hazael señala un tiro al blanco –Para ganar otro oso.

-Esta vez yo lo ganaré por ti –Garrett le palmea el hombro –Será un oso que demuestre nuestra amistad.

-¿Y yo? –Liam frunce el ceño –Capitán Grisam, yo ganaré una chuleta para ti.

Lejos de todo pronóstico es Alexei el primero en ganar y cuando gana escoge de manera muy seria la cajita de plástico con dos anillos de plástico exactamente iguales. Tienen una luna en la parte de arriba y el aro es plateado.

-Para ti –Lexie lo coloca en la mano de Brett. Tiene esa sonrisa pequeñita que siempre va acompañada de un ligero sonrojo. La misma sonrisa que puso cuando besó a Brett a los dos años.

-¡Pasha! –Mick brinca de los brazos de Peter y recorre el metro que le falta corriendo hasta llegar a su hermano –Mira –El niño le muestra su juguete recién adquirido. Es una bola llena de picos que al aplastarla brilla y hace tan feliz a Mick que no para de brincar cada vez que la enciende. Jonah por el contrario está llevando un esparrago verde que aluza verde cuando presionas su nariz y también luce contento con su nueva adquisición.

-Hazie –Garrett casi no puede con el peluche que acaba de ganar –Es para ti, tiene tu nariz –El koala en sus brazos está demasiado despeinado e incluso luce enojado, pero si Garrett dice que su nariz es como la de Hazie, Hazie acepta que su nariz es como la del peluche.

-Mi caballero de brillante armadura –Hazael abraza a su amigo -¿Cómo lograré pagarte semejante hazaña?

-No volviendo a ser dramático –Responde Garrett –Y siendo fiel.

-¡Es verdad! –Mason mueve frenéticamente sus brazos –No puedes salir con nadie que no sea Jackson o le hablaré por teléfono y le diré que le gustas a otros niños.

-Jackson –Peter frunce el ceño –Espero que no sea Whittemore.

-No, claro que no –Liam niega varias veces –Es Jackson White –El niño asiente con la cabeza –No Whittemore, para nada, puff ¿Quién es Whittemore?

-¡Papá! –Jonah ondea su esparrago cuando ve llegar a su padre. Camden aún lleva el uniforme de policía pero ya no lleva ni la pistola ni la placa.

-Hola, mi hermosa verdurita –El niño esconde el rostro en el cuello de su padre antes de empezar a hablar sobre todo lo que ha hecho -¿Y aún puedes subir conmigo a la rueda?

Jonah ladea un poco el rostro antes de asentir varias veces y volver a abrazar fuertemente su cuello.

Alexei termina subiendo con Hazie porque solamente él cabe en el espacio que deja el Koala. Gritan al mismo tiempo cuando el juego mecánico se mueve y se relajan de igual manera al llegar a la cima.

-Un día –Empieza Lexie –Tendré una casa que tenga esta vista –Recarga su cabeza en el peluche de su hermano y sonríe –Será una casa muy bonita.

-Yo también tendré una –Hazael le sonríe a su hermano –Y tendré hijos, muchos hijos. Cinco hijos, serán todos muy bonitos.

-Como nosotros –Afirma Alexei.

-Como nosotros.

Alexei es el único que sigue despierto cuando se estacionan fuera de su casa. Su manita está acariciando el cabello rubio de Brett y no deja de ver el anillo en su mano.

-¿Pasha? –Mick abre ligeramente los ojitos y los vuelve a cerrar cuando Jordan lo toma entre sus brazos. 

Hazael se despierta pero Brett no. Peter mete a Brett a la casa y también le acaricia el cabello cuando lo acuesta en la cama de Lexie, porque incluso para él es difícil no encariñarse con ese niño que quiere tanto a su segundo hijo, hasta el punto de olvidarse del resto de las personas y centrarse únicamente en él.

Si en diez años Lexie le dice que está saliendo con él, se asegurará de demostrarle todo su apoyo, por lo pronto los cubre con la misma manta y les apaga la luz.

Tres días después Liam llega a casa de Hazie únicamente para darle una chuleta al Capitán Grisam.

 

 

 

 


	5. 73 Dulces

A Jonah le gustan los dulces. Le gusta sentarse en el asiento del copiloto junto a su padre mientras recorren las calles de Beacon Hills con los vidrios abajo y varios paquetes de dulces desbordándose sobre sus piernas, siempre cantan la misma canción en la radio y platican de que tan bien o que tan mal estuvo su día, aunque para Jonah su día siempre está genial. Se levanta junto con su padre cuando le toca turno de mañana, desayunan juntos mientras comentan lo que van a hacer y lo que soñaron. Jonah ama hablar de lo que soñó, todos los colores, los sabores, las imágenes, absolutamente todo. Después se despide de su padre con un fuerte abrazo y le pide que por favor se cuide mucho. Camden le recuerda que va a pasar por él a la hora de salida así que no debe demorarse con sus compañeros. Se ducha escuchando a Lexie cantar cualquier canción que sale de Deezer porque Lexie parece una rockola andante, bebe jugo de naranja mientras  el resto de la casa desayuna, se lava los dientes con Mick y Jordan los deja fuera del colegio junto a Lex y Hazie. El último les besa la frente antes de correr directamente a Mason o a Garrett y brincar sobre su espalda.

-Vamos, corre –Mick le jala de la mano y lo aleja de la entrada mientras Brett desliza su pulgar por la mejilla de Lexie y le dice lo bonito que se ve esa mañana, como si el resto de las mañanas no se viera perfecto –Viene Kurt.

Y Jonah corre mientras se despide del tío Jordan porque Kurt siempre le da un abrazo antes de que empiecen las clases.

-Pero trae dulces –Jonah se muerde el labio mirando a su primo antes de decidir que los dulces valen el abrazo del pelinegro cara de fantasma. Una parte de su cabeza siempre le susurra que Kurt es un vampiro o por lo menos tiene la sangre de uno.

-Pero luego no te quejes –Mick se cruza de brazos y se queda de pie a su lado.

-Hola –Kurt tiene una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa que segundos atrás había sido un gruñido en dirección a quien osó cruzarse por su camino.

-Hola, Kurt –Una parte de Jonah también se alegra mucho de verlo. La parte que está enamorada de los dulces. -¿Qué tal amaneciste? –A su lado Michael resopla.

_Todo por los dulces._

-Bien –Kurt vuelve a sonreír –Te traje esto –El estómago de Jonah brinca cuando el fantasma le da un paquete de Skittles –No sabía si te gustaban los rojos así que traje también verdes.

-Los rojos están bien –Jonah sonríe mucho más amplio que de costumbre –Puedes quedarte los verdes  y compartirlos en el receso.

-¿Qué? –Ambos ignoran el chillido de Mickey.

-¿Te llevo a tu salón?

A ese punto Jonah ya no cree que sea únicamente por los dulces pero igual asiente y empieza a andar sabiendo que detrás de ellos Mick va haciendo caras extrañas, como las que pone cuando come moras en el desayuno.

A primera hora siempre tiene clase de inglés junto a Mick así que Kurt se despide de ambos, aunque únicamente abraza a Jonah.

-Iugh –Mick le saca la lengua y se sienta en la primera fila, igual que siempre. Ordena sus útiles escolares por tamaño y sube sus pies en la parrilla debajo del asiento a espera de que llegue la profesora. Jonah se sienta a su lado y no saca nada hasta que debe hacerlo.

-¿Alguien leyó algo sobre la clase? –Mick levanta la mano -¿Alguien que no sea Hale?

-Pero, pero ¿Por qué? –Mick aprieta los labios –Yo lo sé, vamos a hablar de Shakespeare y las palabras que inventó –El asiento se mueve cuando Michael mueve sus pies de un lado a otro –Yo lo sé.

La profesora pone los ojos en blanco y abre el libro dispuesta a continuar con lo que Mick ya dijo.

-Mi papá nunca lee a Shakespeare –Dice en algún punto de silencio –Pero Jords pops sí, así que a veces nos lleva al teatro. Mi favorita es Hamlet, Romeo y Julieta no porque me recuerda a Lexie y Brett, aunque Peter si quiere que estén juntos. Pero son jóvenes. No sé cómo la gente joven puede enamorarse –Lo último lo dice mirando a su primo –Así que Hamlet o Mucho ruido y pocas nueces, aunque si es para dormir prefiero El sueño de una noche de verano. El mercader de Venecia también es buena –Mick asiente mientras escribe sobre su cuaderno -¿Cuál es su favorita? –La profesora no sé da cuenta de que le está hablando a ella hasta que siente la mirada enorme y curiosa del niño perforarle la cabeza -¿O no tiene una? Es normal que no tenga una, todas son muy buenas. ¿Qué opina de Otelo?

Salen más temprano que el resto de la clase. Mick por hablar mucho y Jonah por reírse. Se sientan en los escalones esperando su siguiente clase.

-Por lo menos ya me sé lo que iba a enseñar –Dice Michael sacando su fruta picada del interior de su mochila. –Papi pops me puso azúcar, mira.

-Esa es la mía –Dice Jonah tomando su recipiente de abejas –El tuyo es el de Hulk –Mick abre grandes los ojos antes de recibir el recipiente que le está dando su primo.

-Mucho mejor, a mí me gusta que tenga chile –No se calla hasta que entra el primer trozo de manzana en el interior de su boca.

Las siguientes clases son muy parecidas, con Mick hablando, los profesores respondiendo y Jonah intentando no reír por la poca paciencia que le tienen.

-Está en mis genes –Dice el niño cuando el profesor de matemáticas lo riñe por no quedarse quieto –Mi tío Stiles es hiperactivo y mi abuelo y su abuelo y dos de sus hijos y así, así, así hasta llegar a mí. Jords pops dice que es mi encanto.

Jonah decide salirse junto con Mick porque de igual manera se le dan las mates y sino Hazie nunca se niega a ayudarles, es por eso que siguen manteniendo buenas calificaciones.

Cuando se llega el receso Kurt ya lo está esperando en la entrada de su aula, le ayuda con la mochila y responde a Mick cuando debe hacerlo.

_Los dulces son ricos._

Dice en su cabeza pero la mirada que Lexie le da hace que piense lo contrario.

Kurt es bastante extraño, todo pálido con cabello negro, labios rojos y un carácter de los mil demonios. Algo así como Lexie pero no rubio.

-¿Lex me das de tu almuerzo? –Mick se sienta junto a su hermano y le hace pucheros hasta que el rubio parte a la mitad su sándwich y le entrega la parte más grande –Te irás al cielo, hermanito.

-Ya lo sé –Alexei le revuelve el cabello antes de darle un beso -¿Qué tal las clases?

-Los profesores no saben nada –Mick resopla –Pero el viernes vamos de excursión así que puedo soportarlo.

-¿Al bosque? –Jonah abre grandes los ojos porque parece que Lexie le lee la mente –Les va a gustar, los llevaran cerca del arroyo.

-Pero no podemos ir como lobitos –Se queja Mick -¿Podemos decirle a papá si podemos volver después?

-Le diré esta noche –Mick hace el bailecito de la victoria y choca sus manos contra las de Jonah –Pero debes intentar no corregir a los maestros.

-Ellos no saben que es la dopamina –Se queja el niño –Creen que el amor sucede en el corazón y no en el cerebro.

-¿Entonces porque te duele el corazón cuando estás triste? –Pregunta Kurt mordiendo una manzana como nadie de su edad lo hace.

-Se tensan los tendones –Responde Michael rápidamente –Un día seré enfermero.

-Yo también quiero ser enfermero –Jonah sonríe –Quiero ayudar a las personas.

-Seremos los mejores avocados del Hell’s Kitchen –Los niños chocan de nuevo las manos.

-Quiero ser el de las gafas –Pide Jonah levantando la mano –Te gané.

-Pues yo seré el guapo –Mick le saca la lengua antes de morder el resto de su sándwich.

Cuando Camden pasa por él, Jonah ya tiene la boca hecha agua al saborear unos dulces que aún no tiene en sus manitas.

-Hola, capeón –Camden le besa la frente  y le arregla el cabello -¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Lo usual –El niño se encoge de hombros -¿Dónde vamos a comer?

-Adivina –Jonah cierra fuertemente los ojos pensando en las calles de Beacon Hills -¡Le Courbusier! –Camden sonríe grande –Le atiné.

-Eres un chico listo –Jonah le dice adiós por la ventana a Kurt y luego mira a su padre –Y lindo también.

-No, no, no –Jonah niega varias veces con la cabeza –No puedo ser lindo si soy un lobo, papi.

-Bueno, entonces eres el lobo más guapo del mundo –Camden sonríe.

-Dicen que me parezco a ti –Jonah se ríe cuando la diestra de su padre le hace cosquillas en el estómago.

Estacionan a la orilla de la calle con los vidrios abajo y unas ensaladas tan llenas de aderezo que no son nada saludables mientras juegan al veo, veo. Devoran unos bollitos que Jordan le mandó con Peter a la estación de policías y al finalizar resuelven juntos la tarea de Historia mientras comen gomitas.

A Jonah le gustan los dulces, porque los dulces le recuerdan a su padre y que con él pasa los momentos más felices de su vida.

 

 

 

 


	6. 77 Rosas

-Papi yo no quiero zapatos –Lexie movió sus piecitos desnudos mirando directamente a Jordan. Llevaba puesto un overol con pequeños Minions dibujados y un sombrero negro que había sido de Hazie.

-Yo lo sé –Jordan tomó la caja que le estaba dando la vendedora –Pero va a ser un ratito –El rubio sacó un zapatito color negro –Por el tío Stiles ¿Sí?

-Pero yo no me caso –Lexie se cruzó de brazos –Puedo tener calcetitas negras.

-¿Te gustan mucho tus calcetitas? –Jordan le besó la punta de los deditos -¿Calcetitas esponjocitas? –Lexie se rio ante las cosquillas –Mira que bonitos deditos, me gusta este dedito –Alexei volvió a reír.

-No me voy a quitar las calcetitas –Dijo levantando su meñique.

-Anda, Lexie –Jordan le mostró el zapatito –Es bonito ¿Lo ves? Negro y tiene este relieve bonito y mira la suela, es un osito. –Alexei negó con su cabeza -¿Intentamos con otros? –Lexie volvió a negar –Por favor, bebé.

-Bueno –El niño alargó mucho la ‘o’ –Pero no sé.

-Te vas a ver muy guapo con tu trajecito blanco y tus zapatitos negros –Jordan cerró esa caja y pidió otra –Te voy a poner una corona de florecitas blancas.

-¿De verdad? –Los ojitos del niño brillaron -¿Muchas florecitas blancas?

-Muchas, muchas florecitas blancas –La vendedora le entregó otros zapatitos –Florecitas blancas  y algunas hojitas, así en tu cabellito rubio –La distracción hizo que Jordan pudiera colocarle el zapatito sin que Lexie dijera nada –Y trajecito blanco para la boda del tío Stiles.

-¿También en mi boda? –Jordan le sonrió.

-Claro que sí –Levantó al niño en sus brazos y lo puso frente al espejo -¿Qué te parecen estos? Al tío Derek le van a gustar.

-¿Y a Brett? –Lexie miró directamente a su padre.

-Claro que sí, es más. Brett va a tener unos iguales –Peter, un par de pasillos más allá, le arqueó la ceja.

Michael se había adueñado de uno de sus zapatos y no quería devolverlo a la caja, todo lo contrario a Jonah que no paraba de abrirla y cerrarla observando el par de zapatitos que Camden le escogió.

-Entonces estos –Lexie movió su pie –Pero un ratito, luego calcetitas ¿Sí?

-Es un trato –Jordan levantó su mano y la chocó con su hijo.

-¿Ya? –Camden tenía en sus brazos a Jonah y estaban haciéndose gestos extraños –Vamos a ir a comer helado.

-Helado –Jonah le dio un beso tronado en la mejilla –Me gusta el helado de pistache, con muchas, muchas, muchas chispitas.

-A mí también –Peter atrapó a Michael a mitad de su brinco para ir con Jonah –Papá –Mick le hizo un puchero –Helado.

-Claro que sí –Peter le quitó el zapatito –Pero si te alejas te vas a perder.

-Sólo lo hice cinco veces –Mick frunció el ceño –Nada más.

-No quiero que haya una sexta, luego tu papá me manda al sofá –Peter intentó acomodarle el cabello negro.

-El sofá es cómodo –Jonah asintió ante lo dicho por Lexie.

-Pasha tiene razón.

-Quiero que digan lo mismo cuando tengan mi edad –Jordan le apretó el rostro entre sus manos antes de darle un beso –Pero vale la pena, claro que vale la pena. –Su mirada se desvió directamente al trasero de Jordan cuando comenzó a caminar frente a él llevando a Lexie de la mano. –Vale mucho la pena.

-Ya cállate, Peter –Camden le golpeó con el codo al pasar a su lado.

También llevaba esa sonrisa burlesca que Peter odiaba cuando estaban en el colegio y se sentaba en la misma mesa a bromear con Jordan.

*                                                                                                                                                *

*

Hay un cliente en el café de Jordan que sorpresivamente se volvió frecuente.  Peter le pone comillas a frecuente cada vez que lo ve llegar cuando él está ahí.

Es rubio, con un cuerpo muy trabajado, una sonrisa con hoyuelos y una American Express que no duda en mostrar si es Jordan quien lo atiende, lo cual pasa muy seguido, porque ‘sorpresivamente’ el tipo siempre se para por el café en la hora en la que Jordan se pone a atender. Le sonríe mostrando sus hoyuelos, le habla sobre como estuvo su día en el gimnasio y le elogia el trozo de tarta que comió ahí dos o tres días atrás.

-Gracias –Jordan también le responde a la sonrisa cuando le está entregando el cambio.

-¿Haces algo el sábado? –Pregunta un día y Peter no sabe si nació siendo idiota o tuvo algún problema en sus primeros años de vida.

-Siempre hago los sábados –Jordan suspiró –Y el resto de la semana por si quieres saber.

-¿Y no puedes pedirle a tu jefe una noche? –Hazie, sentado junto a Peter, abrió la boca en una perfecta O. –Podemos ir a tomar algo.

-¿Tienes una buena vista? –Jordan recargó los codos en la barra –Hay algo que quiero mostrarte –En ese momento hasta Lexie abrió grandes los ojos y soltó la pajita de su malteada de almendras con plátano, coco y poquita vainilla.

-Claro –El tipo sonrió -¿Qué es lo que quieras que vea?

-Esto –Jordan levantó su mano derecha –Este anillo es de promesa, costó muy caro. Este es de compromiso. No quieres saber lo que tuvo que hacer mi esposo para comprarlo y este –Levantó su anular –Es de matrimonio. En pocas palabras estoy casado. –El rubio señaló en dirección a Peter y a los niños –Y tengo tres hijos, el tercero está con mi padre, el Sheriff de Beacon Hills.

-Oh –El tipo rubio pasó saliva –Disculpa, no lo sabía.

-Ahora ya lo sabes –Jordan le volvió a sonreír –Hay una sucursal cerca del gimnasio al que vas, el servicio es el mismo.

-Gracias.

Lexie volvió a su malteada con una sonrisa enorme.

-Tu eres más guapo –Hazael abrazó a Peter –Tienes estos ojos  de depredador que Jords pops ama.

-Y estás guapo –Lexie le guiñó un ojo –Y no parece que te amoldaron con Play Doh.

Jordan se rio mirando directamente a Peter. Sus dos hijos tenían razón, Peter era mucho más guapo que cualquier otra persona de Beacon Hills.

Camden entró pocos minutos después llevando en un brazo a Jonah y en el otro a Michael. El primero tenía un antifaz de zorrito y el segundo sus gafas enormes de corazón.

-Papi pops –Michael dio una voltereta en el aire antes de tocar el suelo –El abuelo nos dejó presionar el botón.

-¡Fue geniosombroso! –Jonah seguía aferrado al cuerpo de su padre con brazos y piernas.

-¡Eso! –Mick escaló por el banquito de Lexie hasta poder sentarse en sus piernas -¿Me das poquito, Pasha?

-Pero con cuidado –Lexie le acercó la pajita directamente a la boca -¿Así? –Mick asintió varias veces -¿Te gustó?

-Deliciocicisimo –Mick sonrió mostrando la ausencia de uno de sus dientes -¿Hoy que día es?

-Martes –Respondió Hazie –Mañana es miércoles.

-Mañana es día de rosas –Jonah le besó la mejilla a su padre –Las rosas saben ricas.

-¿Ves que come como un tanejo, Pasha? –Preguntó Mick negando despacio con su cabeza –No come carnita como yo.

-Tú te comes a Bambi –Jonah frunció el ceño –Eres malo.

-Es que soy un lobo –Peter se llevó una mano a la frente -¿Verdad papi?

-¿Te parece si nos vamos? –Michael negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de su padre –Vamos a preparar hamburguesas.

-Yo me quedo con Jords pops para cerrar la tienda -Hazie tomó su vaso y el de Lexie para llevarlos al basurero.

-Mi hamburguesa sin lochuga –Mick brincó de Lexie para pegarse a Peter –Con mucha kétchup, mucha, mucha.

-Lo que digas, campeón –Jordan le besó la frente –Los veo en un rato. Te lavas las rodillas al ducharte.

-Sí, pops –Mick le dio un beso en la mejilla –Te quiero mucho. De aquí hasta Titán, donde sea que esté.

-Y yo a ti –Peter también besó a Jordan antes de salir del café con Camden, Lexie, Jonah y Mick.

 

*                                                                                                                                                *

*

Para Hazie abrir el café los miércoles le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago. Se despierta con una sonrisa y aprovecha el tiempo para ducharse junto a Lexie porque Jordan ese día los deja tardar más tiempo en el interior de la bañera, incluso les hace salchipulpos para desayunar. Jonah normalmente es el primero en acabarse la suya y correr a lavarse los dientes o volver un rato más a la cama con Camden. Todo depende del turno que tuviera.

Ese día es genial, porque en ese día Peter Hale se vuelve todo un romántico.

Peter le lleva rosas a Jordan todos los miércoles. Siempre de diferentes colores, siempre con el mismo papel celofán y con la misma sonrisa pero no siempre a la misma hora. Así que durante todo el día Jordan está girando rápidamente el rostro hacia la puerta cada vez que suena la campanilla anunciando que alguien entró al café.

La sonrisa no se le va en todo el día, le hace más mimos a los dos bebés de la casa que de costumbre y se asegura de que todo tenga chispitas de chocolates.

Cuando Peter llega el corazón de Jordan se acelera y las mejillas se le tiñen de rojo. Peter lo besa en medio del lugar sin importarle tener público y no es porque sea posesivo pero a veces le gusta asegurarse que la gente se acuerda que ese guapo rubio está con él.

Se toman de la mano y se ponen a platicar sobre cualquier cosa mientras se miran como lo hacen los adolescentes enamorados.

Es por eso que cuando Kurt le da una rosa a Jonah el niño se asusta y corre directamente a los brazos de su padre con el pequeño detalle moviéndose entre sus deditos y durante las siguientes dos semanas baja la mirada cada vez que lo ve llegar con Lexie.

Lexie conoce la historia de esa rosa. Jonah un día dijo que las rosas eran bonitas, fue un comentario bastante trivial mientras pasaban por enfrente del enorme rosal del patio de la escuela. Mick había dicho que no le gustaban sus espinas y Jonah dijo que no le importaban las espinas, porque las rosas eran bonitas.

A partir de ahí Kurt había empezado a observarlas con más detenimiento, le había pedido a Hazie que le dibujara una, había comprado aromatizante de rosas para el interior del auto de su papá e incluso había creado una con los trocitos  de manzana que Jordan le había puesto a Lexie.

Hasta que un día Kurt se detuvo en una florería. Lexie se quejó enormemente porque se suponía que iban a comprar papas fritas para entretenerse mientras hacían su tarea en el café, pero Kurt tenía otros planes.

Se acomodó el cabello completamente negro frente al vidrio y entró sin importarle que Lexie se hubiera sentado en el único escalón a esperarlo.

Tres minutos después Kurt salió llevando en sus dedos una bonita rosa de color rosa con los bordes más oscuros.

-Es muy bonita –Aceptó Alexei sonriéndole a su amigo, porque él sabía lo que era juntar valor para comprar algo y dárselo a la persona que te gusta. A él le pasaba muy seguido con Brett.

-¿Crees que le guste? –Kurt se puso más pálido de lo normal.

-A él le gustan las rosas –Lexie chocó sus hombros –Como a un tanejo. –Kurt se relajó en el momento en que la risa escapó de sus labios.

Compraron Sabritas para comer  y volvieron al café en medio de risas.

Jonah estaba parado en un banquito frente a la barra con Camden detrás de él cuidando de que no se cayera. Mick estaba un poco más allá jugando con Jordan a armar un rompecabezas de cincuenta piezas.

-¡Pasha! –Michael se agarró del brazo de Jordan para poder brincar del banquito –Traes papitas, Pasha.

-Yo también quiero –Jonah dejó que Camden lo bajara del banquito y camino a pasitos cortos y rápidos hasta ellos.

Fue en ese momento en que Kurt tomó valor y le dio la rosa a Jonah.

Los ojitos del niño se abrieron enormemente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su corazón se saltó un par de latidos. Aunque nunca lo hacía corrió directamente a Camden completamente apenado, emocionado y otros tantos sentimientos que abrumaron su pequeño cuerpo.

-Wow –Mick le dio un rápido abrazo a Kurt –El tío Aiden diría que tienes…

-¿Quieres papitas? –Interrumpió Lexie a su hermano abriendo rápidamente la bolsa –Vamos a comer papitas.

Jonah ya no se separó de Camden en todo el tiempo que Kurt estuvo haciendo tarea y de igual manera se negaba a ver la rosa que él mismo puso en agua cuando llegó a casa.

-¿Te parece si la disecamos? –Camden le estaba secando el cabello –Así nunca vas a tener que tirarla.

-Es muy bonita –Jonah suspiró -¿Por qué me dio una rosa?

-Porque te quiere –Resolvió rápidamente el policía.

-¿Tú le diste rosas a mami? –Si Jonah hubiera tenido el oído más desarrollado hubiera escuchado como el corazón de su padre aumentó de ritmo –Le haré una galleta con su nombre, pero yo no lo quiero.

-¿No? –Camden dejó la toalla a un lado -¿No se te acelera el corazoncito cuando lo ves y te hace cosquillas la pancita? –Jonah se llevó las manos a su estómago antes de asentir –Le va a encantar esa galleta.

-¿Por qué va a ser de chocolate?

-Porque las vas a hacer tú.

Esa noche, antes de dormir, Camden le enseñó a su hijo como disecar una rosa para tenerla siempre con él.


	7. 80 Diferente

 

El lugar donde viven los gemelos es algo así como un misterio que a  nadie le interesa descubrir. Stiles cree que es el sótano de alguna empresa vieja. Derek cree que es en una casita en el campo. John Stilinski cree que es un árbol. Jordan casi puede apostar que es una cueva. Aunque no es que lo vaya a hacer porque no se lo preguntan.

El único que sabe dónde viven es Michael, porque Michael y el tío Aiden son algo así como la misma persona en diferentes edades.  Ambos comen demasiada carne, beben justo después de cada bocado, utilizan tenis que nunca se esfuerzan por combinar, tienen una moto, claro que la de Mick es eléctrica y solamente la saca cuando alguien lo está cuidando.

Así que de la misma manera en la que Hazie tiene a Jackson, Mick tiene a Aiden.

-Golpea con más fuerza –Pero de una forma un poco más bruta –Ahora –El gemelo endurece su estómago y Mick le golpea con su puño –De nuevo –Mick lo hace una y otra y otra vez hasta que, igual que siempre, le patea la espinilla y se sienta en el suelo a ver como Aiden se soba la pierna intentando no soltar malas palabras.

La primera vez que Aiden puso a Mick sobre sus hombros y le dijo a Jordan que se lo llevaba, el rubio creyó que estaba jugando  y le dijo que sí. No esperaba terminar casi histérico diciendo que Aiden le había robado a su bebé. La segunda vez le dijo que primero tenían que comer y luego ir por ropa. La tercera vez simplemente les dijo que se cuidaran y así sucesivamente hasta el punto en que Aiden únicamente se lo echa al hombro y avisa que lo va a devolver al día siguiente.

-No duerman tarde –Es todo lo que dice Jordan antes de besarle la frente a su bebé.

Mick dice que Ethan y Aiden viven en una casita chiquita que está flotando. Dos años después Peter se da cuenta que viven en un departamento en el centro y está en el tercer piso, pero no se lo dice a Jordan, no es algo relevante.

Hasta que Aiden llega un día, anuncia que tiene casa sola y que se lleva a Mick con él.

-¡Vamos a ver pelis! –Mick brinca directamente sobre su espalda y le muerde el hombro -¿Podemos comprar palomitas con dulce?

-Si tú quieres –Aiden camina con el niño aferrado a su espalda hasta su moto donde le mete un casco diminuto con forma de gato, lo sienta frente a él y emprenden la travesía del día.

-¿A dónde se lo lleva exactamente? –Preguntó Stiles mirando a su hermano. Tenía frente a él un plato lleno de fresas con crema y chocolate.

-A su casa –Jordan continuó haciendo la lista de lo que iba a pedirle al proveedor.

-¿Y dónde es? –Jordan miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo sé. –El rubio se hizo la anotación de preguntarle a Peter esa misma noche.

Pero esa misma noche también tuvo casa sola. Y por casa sola se sobreentendía que iba a meterse a la cama con Peter y follar hasta que su cuerpo no diera para más.

*           *

*

Claudia Stilinski había metido su ropa en su maleta rosa de llantitas esa misma mañana, se puso unas gafas muy sesenteras y entró al auto de Talia Hale, porque iban a visitar a una manada. Stiles luego dijo a su padre que en realidad era un viaje de chicas y John estuvo enfurruñado hasta que Lexie y Brett entraron a la casa.

-¿Quieres que te cuide, abuelito? –Preguntó el más joven de los rubios.

-¿Y quién va a cuidar de ti? –Lexie jaló el brazo de Brett.

-Brett – Stiles le sonrió a Derek antes de abrazarlo por la espalda y besarle la nuca.

-Yo cuido a Lexie –A Lexie se le tiñeron las mejillas de rojo cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Brett.

Derek tomó ambas manos de Stiles y le besó los nudillos. Le encantaba como se veía el anillo dorado en su mano derecha, mucho mejor cuando también estaban usando sus camisetas de pareja.

-¿Te parece si nos tomamos la noche? –Murmuró bajito Stiles cerca de la oreja de su novio -¿Unas horitas?

-¿Sólo unas horitas? –Derek giró un poco el rostro -¿Vas a estar cansado en unas horitas?

Stiles se rio en su oído. Tomó la mano de su prometido y lo jaló directamente a la salida de la que había sido su casa hasta un par de semanas atrás.

-¿A dónde van? –John Stilinski estaba de brazos cruzados.

-¡Al autocine! –Respondió Stiles sin detenerse un segundo. Abrió la puerta y sacó a su novio sin detenerse.

-¿Hay autocine? –Pregunta Lexie sacándose los zapatitos amarillo chillante -¿Me vas a llevar algún día?

-Cuando tenga un auto –Respondió Brett –Voy a ahorrar para comprarme un auto.

-Podemos ahorrar juntos –Lexie sentó a Cato sobre un cojín –Será un carro de 1980 que apenas y pueda andar.

-¿Y para que les va a servir? –Preguntó John metiendo los restos de pizza al microondas.

-Para aparcarlo en el autocine –Lexie siguió acariciando las orejitas de Cato -¿Entonces si me quedo aquí?

-Le hablaré a tus padres –John ya estaba levantando el teléfono –Pero van a dormir separados –Señaló a los dos niños frente a él –O no sé ¿Cuántos años tienes Lex?

-Cinco menos que Brett –Lexie sonrió –Soy un bebé.

-Y ahora que sigues siendo un bebé le diré a Peter que ponga barrotes en tu habitación –Brett arqueó las cejas –Exactamente, Brettie. Así no vas a poder entrar a su habitación a menos que sea por la puerta. Vas a tener que llevarle rosas antes de poder llevarlo al autocine.

-Puedo hacer eso –Brett sonrió.

-Sólo voy a salir contigo si me dejas ir sin zapatos –Lexie usó la patita de Cato para apuntarlo.

-Me gustan tus pies –John frunció el ceño.

-¡No coqueteen frente a mí! ¡Tú tienes 13  y tú 8! Tú a penas has descubierto que el amiguito de abajo tiene vida y tú sigues creyendo que sólo sirve para hacer pis. Ninguno va a salir con el otro hasta que ambos sean legales.

-¿Entonces nuestra cita en la sala de juegos no cuenta? –Preguntó Lex bajando las orejitas de su gato. –A Brett le gustan mis pies.

-Y a ti mis manos –Cato asintió con su cabecita.

-No, no, no –John repartió la pizza en tres platos –Me niego rotundamente a que ustedes dos salgan. Ya lo viví dos veces, primero con tu padre –Señaló a Lex –Y luego con los tuyos. Así que no. Ustedes dos no.

-¿No? –Brett apretó los labios.

-No –Respondió John.

-¿Seguro? –Preguntó Lex.

-¿Si? –Brett se sentó al borde del sillón.

-Sí –John asintió.

-Entonces sí –Lexie sonrió.

-Pues sí –John le entregó su plato –O no.

-Pero dijo que si –Brett mordió despacio un trozo de jamón.

-Es que es sí.

-Gracias –Lexie dejó un trozo de queso frente a Cato y se puso a comer.

-¿Porqué? –John miró al plato con el ceño fruncido –Me han confundido.

-Sí –Brett asintió.

*

*

*

Jonah se puso su camiseta de ‘’Lahey is the best’’, sus botitas negras y se subió al auto patrulla con la lonchera de Superman en su manita izquierda.

-Tiene que saber, sargento Lahey –Empezó el niño mirando a su padre –Que aquí no se duerme.

Jonah puso su termo de las tortugas ninja en el portavasos y se acomodó el cinturón de seguridad.

-Y si no se duerme ¿Por qué traes tu manta? –Camden miró a su hijo.

-Por si tú te duermes –Jonah le sonrió. Sentía como su corazón rebotaba por la ansiedad de estar viviendo su primera noche de guardia en la estación de policías.

Había esperado por eso desde que se enteró que su padre era policía y uno de los mejores y guapos, así que no paraba de pedirlo cada semana hasta que finalmente Camden le dijo que ese era el día.

Empezaron contándose anécdotas mientras se comían una paleta, las calles de Beacon Hills estaban demasiado silenciosas a esa hora.

Jonah estaba demasiado emocionado, moviendo sus piecitos, jugando con el cinturón de seguridad, observando las luces de noche y cantando las canciones de la radio. Al día siguiente no tenía escuela así que Camden lo dejó hacer guardia todo el tiempo que quiso hasta que se quedó completamente dormido. Desdobló la manta de colores y se la puso sobre su pequeño cuerpo.

Jonah tenía las mejillas un poco sonrojadas y los deditos automáticamente se aferraron a su manta. Camden se lo decía cada vez que podía pero tal vez nunca se iba a cansar.

-Te amo, enano –Jonah se removió un poco pero no se despertó, durmió completamente corrido hasta que sintió como su padre lo depositaba en su cama justo antes de acostarse a su lado.

-¿Fui un buen policía? –Camden le alejó el cabello de la frente.

-El mejor –La sonrisa del niño le alegró completamente la mañana y hasta que se despertó y pudo hacer comida al lado de su único hijo.

*                                                                                                                                                *

*

Kurt Herbst estaba de pie al otro lado de la habitación mirando directamente a Lexie.

-No quiero que te asustes –Lexie levantó sus dos manos –Ni que grites –Lex negó con la cabeza. –Ni que le digas a nadie.

-Kurt –El pelinegro cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y se sacó su camiseta sin mangas de Ben 10 –Oye, no quiero verte… Wow.

Alexei se recordó cerrar la boca cuando ya la sintió seca. Frente a él su mejor amigo tenía un par de alas gris oscuro escapando de su espalda.

-¿Te duele? –Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar y automáticamente se sintió idiota porque él también cambiaba de forma cada cierto tiempo y no, no le dolía. –Olvídalo –Lex sonrió -¿Qué eres?

-¡Flipa! –Kurt apuntó a su amigo con un dedo -¡Ponte histérico o creeré que también eres algo!

-Soy algo –Lexie se empezó a reír –Soy un lobo, un hombre lobo.

-¿Qué? –Kurt plegó un poco sus alas -¿Te muestro mis alas  y me dices que eres un hombre lobo?

-¿Esperabas que saliera corriendo? –Lex se subió a la cama –Tengo estás –Levantó una de sus manos y sacó sus garras –No me das miedo.

-También tengo esto –Parte de la piel del abdomen del pelinegro se puso completamente negra, como una armadura de algún metal extraño –Soy una clase de esfinge.

-¿Tú papá también lo es? –Kurt asintió -¿Tú mamá?

-Mi mamá es una bruja –Lexie sonrió -¿Los tuyos?

-Peter pops es un hombre lobo, Jords pops es un humano –Alexei se acercó más a su amigo –Pero no te metas con él, tiene una puntería que asusta y le puede patear el trasero a Petah.

-¿Y que más haces? –Alexei sonrió antes de mostrarle sus ojos dorados –Wow.

Ambos niños se dejaron caer al mismo tiempo en la cama.

-Deberían hacerse parte de la manada, la próxima semana tenemos parrillada en casa del tío Derek y el tío Stiles –Kurt asintió –Le diré a mi alfa para que los inviten.

*                                                                                                                                      *

*

Para los Herbst ver a su hijo dándole un ramo de rosas a un niño que obviamente era un lobo no fue lo más raro de la noche, tampoco darse cuenta que había tres niños hermanos de padre y padre, ni el perro nadando en la piscina, mucho menos que un adolescente estuviera tonteando con el amigo de su hijo. Lo extraño fue ver a un joven de más de veinte años cantando, a lado de un niño con micrófonos de Barbie, una canción de Lady Gaga y luego pasar directamente a los Black Eyed Peas.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. 93 Secundaria

Dormir por casi nueve horas seguidas es suficiente para que Hazael esté como nuevo el día después del viaje. Su uniforme está perfectamente planchado en el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio y tiene más de un par de zapatos lustrados para ponerse ese día.

La coronita en su mesita de noche fue lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos.

-¿Mick y tu sueter? –Jordan estaba cruzado de brazos mirando a su hijo más joven -¿Sabes si tu papá lo lavó anoche?

-No –Mick continuó pasando el peine por su cabello –Pero él lo bajó del auto junto a mi mochila.

-Ve a buscar en el cuarto de lavado, corre –Mick soltó su peine y corrió directamente a la habitación de la lavadora. Abrió la secadora, revisó las canastas con ropa limpia y no encontró su suéter. -¡Lexie sal de la ducha!

-¡Ya voy! –Jordan hizo una mueca cuando la nube de vapor se expandió desde el baño hasta el pasillo –Listo.

-Papi no está –Mick se acomodó las mangas de su camisa –Creo que se perdió.

-¿Michael perdiste otro suéter? –El niño se encogió de hombros –Mick este es el quinto que te compro desde que inició el ciclo escolar. Ya no te voy a comprar más.

-Pero no fui yo –Mick frunció el ceño –Yo lo tenía cuando subí al auto de Peter pops, lo tenía aquí –Mick levantó su mano izquierda –Y aquí mi maqueta de la tierra. Tuve una A+ por cierto.

-Felicidades –Jordan también tenía el ceño fruncido –Pero no sé dónde está tu suéter y el otro está sucio.

-Dile a tu esposo –Mick se pasó una mano por su cabello revisando que estuviera bien acomodado hacia atrás. –Él me dijo que lo bajaba.

-Joder, Michael –Jordan suspiró –Pregúntale a Lexie si no tiene uno que te preste.

-¡Pasha! –Mick hizo una mueca al pasar por la puerta del baño, la misma mueca que estaba haciendo Hazie mientras se lavaba los dientes –Pasha –El niño tocó una vez la puerta antes entrar –Hola –Mick se subió a la silla giratoria –Dice papi pops si no tienes un suéter que me prestes, tal vez uno de cuando tenías ocho.

-Creo que sí –Lexie se terminó de acomodar el cuello antes de ir a revisar sus cajones –¿Perdiste el tuyo de nuevo?

-No fui yo –Mick se impulsó del escritorio para girar –Fue papi Petah. Tú lo viste cuando tomó mi suéter ayer, dile a Jords pops.

-Este es de cuando tenía ocho –Lexie se lo dio a su hermano –Creo que te va a ir pequeño.

-¿Me estás diciendo gordo, Pasha?

~

-Papi, Pasha está muy flaco –Mick se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina –Dile que engorde porque su suéter deja mi pancita afuera.

-¿Deja tu qué? –Jordan se mordió el labio inferior para no reírse.

-Hola, Winnie Pooh –Hazie se terminó de acomodar el beanie mientras miraba a su hermano -¿Problemas con la secadora?

-Papi mira a Hazie. Es grosero –Mick estiró completamente sus brazos para poder sacarse el suéter de Lexie.

-Este te va a ir mejor –Hazael dejó el suéter de su hermano en una silla antes de ponerle el suyo – A Lexie siempre le vinieron grandes, pero mira, a ti te queda y tiene bordadas la H y la S.

-¿De Hazie Stilinski? –Mick miró directamente a su hermano mayor.

-De Hale y Stilinski –Hazie le acomodó un mechón de cabello que se había salido de su peinado –Así ya no lo vas a perder.

-Que yo no lo perdí –Mick hizo un puchero –Fue papá, pregúntale.

-Le preguntaré más tarde –Jordan lo subió a una silla –Ahora toma tu lonche.

-¿Está mi chocolatito? –Mick abrió la bolsa para revisar su contenido –Aquí está, gracias, papi.

El niño corrió escaleras arriba para tomar su mochila y bajó de igual manera.

-¡Lex ya es hora! –Jordan se acomodó el suéter en el reflejo de la ventana.

-¡Voy! –Alexei jaló su mochila y corrió escaleras abajo –Haz tienes el cuello mal.

-¿Dónde? –El adolescente se tocó varias veces.

-Aquí –Mick se paró de puntitas y lo hizo agacharse para poder doblarle correctamente –Listo, ahora estás guapo.

-¿Yo que tal? –Jordan abrió los brazos –Tengo una junta con los encargados de otras sucursales y quiero verme bien.

-Podrías ir en pijama y seguir viéndote como modelo –Lexie metió su lonche a la mochila.

-Pondría de moda las pijamas –Hazie chocó su mano con la de su hermano menor.

-Gracias, chicos –Jordan los abrazó a los tres al mismo tiempo –Pero tú sigues teniendo un suéter perdido.

-Que no fui yo –Mick se apretó las mejillas –Podría perderme con todo y suéter pero no el suéter solo.

-Ya perdiste cinco, Mick –Lexie le tomó de la mano para salir de la casa.

-No los perdí, Pasha. Ellos se fueron –El niño se apretó más contra el rubio –Es porque lo ponen en un lavado que no les gusta.

-El lavado es porque a veces no sé qué sustancias trae encima –Jordan no arrancó el auto hasta asegurarse que todos tenían el cinturón puesto.

-Es ciencia, papi –Mick hizo otro puchero.

*

Garrett y Liam se sientan juntos en clase de química, uno al lado del otro, manos tocándose de vez en cuando mientras comparten probetas y tubos de ensaye. A veces el contacto empieza desde sus hombros hasta su mano si la situación lo necesita.

Brett se sienta detrás de ellos y siempre pone los ojos en blanco cada vez que se alejan como si no fuera nada cuando en realidad es todo. Él puede escuchar sus corazones corriendo dentro de sus cuerpos.

-¿Qué opinas de Leah? –Pregunta Liam inclinándose hacia Garrett. El mayor negó -¿Pandora? –Garrett volvió a negar -¿Qué hay de Hayden? Es bonita. –Liam dejó su pluma sobre la libreta -¿Crees que es bonita? –Garrett se lo pensó antes de asentir –Oh, así que Hayden.

-Liam no se me da la química –Garrett continuó pegando postit y haciendo anotaciones sobre las anotaciones.

-Deberías invitarla al baile –Liam frunció los labios cuando Garrett asintió.

Detrás de ellos, Brett solamente puso los ojos en blanco y continuó escribiendo.

El almuerzo fue casi el mismo tema repitiéndose una y otra vez.

-¿Tu con quien vas? –Mason miró a Brett.

-No voy a ir –Brett estaba mirando su móvil, faltaban cinco minutos para que Lexie saliera a su receso.

-Cierto –Liam sonrió –Lexie no tiene edad para ir a un baile.

-Esa noche se reestrena La Purga, teníamos esto planeado desde un mes atrás –Brett sonrió –Ustedes diviértanse.

-¿Tú con quien vas, Hazie? –Hazael dejó de mover los trocitos de fruta para mirar a sus amigos.

-¿Mason puedes presentarme al chico que dijiste la semana pasada? –Mason entrecerró los ojos –No tengo nadie con quien ir.

-¿Nadie te ha invitado? –Garrett frunció el ceño –No me lo creo.

-No, Garrett, nadie me ha invitado al baile.

-Y Jackson ya no entra en el rango de edad –Liam sonrió en dirección a Mason.

-Eso ya no es gracioso –Hazael apuñaló un trozo de sandía con su tenedor.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Liam? –Brett le golpeo suavemente con su codo -¿Con quién vas?

-Hayden Romero –Mason fue el primero en dejar de prestar atención a su comida –Se lo pedí antes de venir aquí y dijo que sí.

-¿Garrett? –El aludido se metió un trozo de sándwich a la boca.

-Vamos juntos –Mason sonrió –Me lo pidió ayer y ya estuve pensando en nuestros trajes. Aunque odie el tema del baile.

Hazael y Brett miraron a Garrett diciendo ‘ _Garrett no’_ , pero Mason estaba diciendo _Garrett sí._

-Los veo en el gimnasio –Brett hizo a un lado su charola cuando Liam se puso de pie y caminó a la salida sin dejarles ninguna otra opción.

 

 

*

 

Mason sabe que está mal lo que hace. Él no debería ver a sus amigos con algo más que amistad, pero no es su culpa que los cuatro estén tan guapos.

Y ellos, Garrett, Liam y Brett se ponen a hacer ejercicio en su cara como si no fuera el único abiertamente gay. Porque Hazie se considera bisexual, Brett Lexisexual, como dice Liam, el único heterosexual del grupo y Garrett está en duda.

Pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es que lo invitan al gimnasio con ellos, ellos que se quitan la camisa y se quedan únicamente con pantaloncillos cortos. Hazie es el único que se deja la camiseta sin mangas y lleva pantalón a la pantorrilla. Pero los otros tres no y son una tentación para Mason. Él tiene ojos y una vista excelente.

-¿Mason? –Brett se gira cuando ya no tiene la camiseta puesta y Mason puede ver sus pectorales más marcados de lo que deberían para tener quince años. -¿Mason no te estabas quejando?

-¿Qué? –Hazael le arquea una ceja cuando se deja caer sobre el suelo para empezar a hacer abdominales –Cierto, el tema del baile de invierno es un asco.

-Ya nos había quedado claro eso –Liam añade un par de pesas a la barra y se acuesta debajo.

-Las primeras cinco veces –Mason se muerde el labio cuando los brazos de Garrett se tensan en la peck deck.

-Mason –Hazael se sienta con las piernas sobre las rodillas -¿Te vas a quedar ahí? –Mason saca una paleta del bolsillo de su pantalón y se acuesta en una banca intentando distraerse con el techo, porque el techo puede ser hermoso en esa situación.

-¿Qué tal Brasil, Hazie? –Pregunta Liam, sus brazos tensos antes de levantar la pesa por encima de su pecho.

-Bien, es un país muy bonito. Deberían visitarlo.

Mason se sienta en la banca y el resto detiene sus actividades para mirarlo. No son necesarias las palabras, mucho menos que alguno le haga un gesto. Todo está implícito en sus miradas.

-Besé a Jackson –Suelta antes de dejarse caer en el suelo con los brazos abiertos. El frío del suelo colándose a través de su camiseta sin mangas.

-¿Y? –Mason devuelve la paleta a su boca.

-Fue un buen beso. –Hazael vuelve a sentarse –Un beso excelente. El mejor beso de mi vida.

-¿Pero? –Garrett vuelve a su máquina en ese momento.

-Me dijo que no iba a volver a pasar –Mason hace varias caras antes de volver a mirar al techo.

Liam añade una pesa más.

-Pura mierda –Murmura y dura más de lo normal con la pesa sobre su pecho. –Todo es una mierda.

Brett los ignora cuando su móvil empieza a sonar. Los demás pueden tener problemas con sus sentimientos, pero los suyos están perfectamente bien cuidados con Lexie en otro campus diciéndole que va a ir a verlo al partido ese mismo viernes. Su corazón se salta un par de latidos cuando Lexie le manda una foto de su termo de chocolate y puede ver la manga verde de su chaqueta del equipo de lacrosse.

 

 

 

 


	9. 96 Pelea

De entre todas las cosas que a Brett no le hacían ni pizca de gracia pelear estaba en su top tres. De niño probablemente tuvo algunos problemas con ello, pero no porque él quisiera, sino porque tenía que hacerlo y por tener que hacerlo se refería a otras personas orillándolo o tocándole las narices hasta el punto en que su puño se estrellaba contra el rostro de la otra persona.

Tener que pelear porque Liam se había metido en problemas por una chica no le hacía nada de gracia.

-Liam ya está grandecito –Hazael estaba sentado sobre un trozo de cemento, todavía llevaba el cabello desordenado, como si hubiera estado acostado y Brett podía asegurar que debajo de su sudadera negra no había una camiseta. –Debería defenderse solo.

-Chicos –Liam ya se había terminado sus uñas y estaba muy seriamente pensando iniciar con las de Mason. Como si Mason fuera a dejarle dañar su perfecta manicura. –Les prometo que será la última vez.

-¿Me recuerdan porque estamos aquí? –Garrett estaba recargado justo al lado de Hazael. El cabello aplastado debajo un gorrito que cubría sus orejas rojas por el frío.

-Yo –Brett suspiró, se cruzó de brazos y se paró cuan alto era –Me estoy perdiendo como mis hermanitos escogen su primer pastel. Hazael se está perdiendo su hora de siesta, Mason claramente no está teniendo su videollamada con su abuelo y tú estás usando tu día de descanso para estar parado aquí. Todo porque nuestro queridísimo Liam Dunbar ha decidido acostarse con una chica.

-Por lo menos hubiera sido solamente por acostarse con una chica –Hazael resopló y por un momento Brett sintió que con ellos estaba Mickey y no Haz –Es porque se acostó con una chica con novio y ahora viene el novio y sus amigos a golpearlo.

-Chicos –Liam se mordió el labio inferior –Por favor.

-Mañana tengo una entrevista de trabajo –Mason también se cruzó de brazos –Y yo no sé pelear. ¿Qué voy a hacer si me golpean en la cara?

-A Jords pops no le gusta que sus baristas sean problemáticos –Hazael se metió las manos a los bolsillos de su sudadera.

-Chicos, no volverá a suceder, se los aseguro. Nada de acostarme con chicas con novio –Garrett dejó de mirar el cielo para ver a su amigo –Además tengo justificación. Es muy bonita, incluso le gustaba a Garrett.

-A mí nunca me gustó –Garrett se acomodó la gorrita.

-Pero tu dijiste que saldrías con ella.

-Porque llevabas una hora preguntándome por chicas, Liam –Garrett frunció el ceño –Últimamente no hablas de otra cosa como si a mí me interesara.

-Pues pareces muy interesado cuando te platico todo lo que les hago.

-Pero no lo estoy –Garrett suspiró, se tronó los dedos de la mano izquierda y miró al rubio –No me gusta saber si te acostaste con alguien o no, o como lo hiciste, te escucho porque somos amigos y se acabó.

Mason apretó los labios, sin dejar de verlos.

-No sé quién es más idiota –Hazael se puso de pie –¿Quién vota por dejar que Liam muera solo?

Brett tuvo que pensárselo mucho para no levantar la mano.

-Bien –Hazael sonrió –Mason te quedas fuera, Garrett creo que tengo un bate en el auto.

-¿Qué haría Jackson si supiera que usas su auto para escapar de peleas? –Preguntó Mason recibiendo las llaves de la camioneta.

-Recordarme lo niño que soy y por si se les olvida estoy intentando demostrar lo contrario así que: nada de sangre en el auto –Los apuntó a todos con un dedo –Y va a ser la última vez, Liam. La siguiente te consigues otros amigos.

-Olvídate del regalo de tu cumpleaños –Le apuntó Mason antes de abrir la caja del auto y sacar el bate para Garrett.

-Lo siento, chicos –Brett le pasó un brazo por los hombros antes de empezar a caminar directamente a la camioneta del rubio.

Si Jackson se llegaba a enterar iba a tener una buena razón para meterlos en la cárcel a los cinco.

*

-Papi –Michael se movió despacito desde su habitación hasta la sala-Papá –El niño hizo a un lado el portarretratos de la mesita de centro y se sentó –Ya sé porque no quieren que vaya al verano de la ciencia.

-¿Por qué? –Peter recargó su mentón el hombro de Jordan prestándole toda atención a su hijo más pequeño.

-Porque no podemos pagar mi inscripción –Mick movió los piecitos –Estoy siendo muy grosero.

-¿De verdad? –Jordan estiró las piernas encima del sofá.

-Sí –El niño apretó los labios –Así que traigo mi puerquito –El niño puso su alcancía frente a él –Aunque en realidad no es un puerquito, es una célula ¿Lo ven? Hazie me la regaló cuando era un bebé y tenía seis –Mick se rascó la oreja –Pueden usarlo para pagar mi inscripción.

Jordan se cubrió parte del rostro con una mano y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Nos vas a dar tu dinero para pagarte la inscripción? –Mick asintió varias veces -¿Estás seguro?

-Es que enserio quiero ir –El niño se mordió el interior de la mejilla –Ahorraré más si no alcanza. Ya no llevaré chocolatito, ni gastaré en gomas de borrar bonitas.

-Mickey –Jordan se bajó del regazó de su esposo para poder abrazar a su hijo –Eres tan bonito, Mike.

-¿Lo soy? –Jordan asintió –Gracias, papi.

-Mi bebé hermoso –Jordan le besó varias veces el rostro –Sí podemos pagarte el verano, pero estás muy chiquito.

-Ya tengo nueve, papi pops –Mick puso a un lado su alcancía –Ya puedo ayudarte a contar en el invontorio del café.

-Inventario –Corrigió Peter inclinándose en el sofá para poder tocar la espalda de Jordan.

-No lo puedo decir –Mick apretó los dientes –Es una palabra muy difícil.

-Claro que sí –Jordan le acomodó el cabello -¿Qué voy a hacer si te pasa algo durante el campamento? Me voy a poner muy mal.

-Pero no me va a pasar nada –El niño miró a su padre antes de ver a su papá –Jonah me va a cuidar.

-¿Jonah va a ir contigo? –Preguntó Peter.

-Sí –Mick sonrió –Jonah es mi gemelo de otro papi, vamos a ir juntos.

-Vamos a hacer esto –Peter también se bajó del sofá –Vamos a informarnos bien, si consideramos que es lo suficientemente seguro para ti, no sucede en la luna llena y podemos estar seguros que vas a estar bien. Irás.

-Bien –Mick sonrió más amplio –Aquí está mi célula eucariota –El niño volvió a tomar su alcancía –Así no tienen que preocuparse por el dinero.

-No te preocupes por la inscripción –Jordan le besó las manitas –Mejor cuida tu dinero y sigue llenando tu célula

-¿Pero no nos vamos a quedar pobres? –Mick entrecerró los ojos –Porque si nos quedamos pobres mejor no voy.

-Tú no te preocupes por eso – Peter le guiñó un ojo.

-Está bien –Mick volvió a poner su célula en la mesita –Los quiero mucho.

-Y nosotros a ti, mi hermoso poni –Mick rodeó el cuello de su padre con sus padres –Vamos a seguir viendo la película ¿Sí?

-Si –Mick se acomodó sobre el regazo de Jordan -¿Cuál es?

-Riddick –Peter le acarició suavemente el brazo a Jordan –A veces creo que tu papá está enamorado de Vin Diesel.

-Está mejor el capitán de Star Trek –Mick sonrió.

-¿Jim Kirk?

-No –El niño negó –Spock o el doctor. Bones es tan guapo ¿Creen que pueda casarme con él?

-Yo creo que sí.

*

El momento en el que Garrett rompió el bate fue cuando Brett decidió que era mejor retirarse, porque ellos era cuatro y los otros diez.

-¡Haz! –Brett jaló el brazo de Liam y le ayudó a zafarse a uno de los del otro bando para poder correr directamente al auto porque si duraban cinco minutos más les iban a dar la paliza de sus vidas. –Corre al auto.

Hazael tiró un par puñetazos más antes de correr directamente a Brett, le abrieron camino a Garrett y antes de darse cuenta ya le estaban gritando a Mason que acelerara.

-Jackson me va a matar –Hazael se sacó la sudadera, la tiró por la ventana y se pasó al asiento delantero –Dame el volante.

-Estás loco, Haz –Liam se estaba agarrando el costado intentando no moverse ante cada rebote del auto.

-Estás dando vueltas, Mason, dame el volante –Mason tuvo que apretar los puños para poder juntar el valor de soltar el volante y pasarse debajo de Hazael sin soltar el acelerador.

-Vamos a morir, vamos a morir, vamos a morir –Fue todo lo que repitió cuando se dio cuenta que iban directamente a un árbol y Hazael no se detenía –Vamos a…

El pelinegro dio una vuelta demasiado brusca y la moto que los iba siguiendo se estrelló contra el árbol.

-Voy a vomitar.

-No dentro del auto –Hazael frenó en seco al llegar a la carretera –Estos sillones valen más que todos tus órganos juntos, Dunbar.

-No me interesa, voy a vomitar.

-Brett sácale la cabeza.

-¡No!

-Detente, Haz. Liam realmente va a vomitar.

-Malditas princesas.

Garrett se limpió la sangre de la nariz mientras le acariciaba la espalda a Liam. No había forma de que ignorara sus arcadas ni tampoco la idea de que sus zapatos iban a ser un asco y aunque tenía dinero suficiente para comprarse otros diez no quería hacerlo.

-¿Estás mejor? –Liam asintió un par de veces. Recibió la botella de agua que Brett le extendió y se recargó en el cuerpo de Garrett -¿Te duele algo?

-Todo –Liam se enjuagó la boca un par de veces –Creo que debo ir al hospital.

-Le diré a mi hermano que te revise para que no se entere tu padre –Liam le sonrió pequeñito -¿Estás seguro que estás bien?

-No –Mason giró la cabeza cuando Liam se abrazó a Garrett como si fuera lo único en pie en ese lugar.

-Ahora yo voy a vomitar –Hazael se estaba mirando en el espejo retrovisor. Se analizó el rostro y tras decidir que no había nada fuera de su lugar volvió la vista a sus amigos, solamente para decidir que compartía el mismo pensamiento que Mason.

-No sé qué es tan difícil -Mason suspiró –Se gustan. Nos ahorraríamos todo esto si solamente se lo dijeran.

-Tendrían que aceptarlo primero –Brett se estaba mirando los dedos, tenía la piel en carne viva y poco a poco se estaba regenerando. –Chicos –Les hizo una seña con la cabeza para que subieran al auto.

El resto del recorrido Garrett le estuvo acariciando el cabello a Liam a pesar de que sus dedos también lo estaban matando y seguramente tenía una costilla lastimada o por lo menos un enorme moretón.

-¿Está tu hermano en casa? –Preguntó Hazael cuando se detuvo en el semáforo –Porque es la más cerca y yo todavía no tengo carnet.

-Yo si –Liam movió un poco la cabeza -¿Quieres que me lo lleve yo?

-No –Brett negó rápidamente con la cabeza –Contigo he estado a punto de morir tres veces, no quiero una cuarta.

-Esta debería contar como la cuarta –Mason fue el primer en empezar a reír antes de que todos le siguieran.

-Gracias, chicos –Liam tomó un kleenex para limpiar la nariz de Garrett.

-La siguiente golpiza te la metemos nosotros –Apuntó Hazael mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor.

Unas cuantas cuadras más allá tuvieron que escuchar el regaño por parte de Taylor una y otra vez mientras Jonah le ayudaba a curar las heridas de Liam y Garrett, que no eran muy grandes, pero por lo menos iban a tener moretones para recordarla.

-No suena a hemorragia –Jonah estaba pasando un algodón por las costillas de Liam –Tampoco a que algo se haya quebrado –El niño tiró la bolita antes de tomar un pequeño frasquito –Tal vez te duela, lo voy a hacer despacito. –Jonah retuvo el ungüento en sus dedos durante algunos segundos antes de aplicarlo despacio sobre la piel de Liam –¿Te duele? –Liam negó –Bien, te pondré una gasa para que no se te ensucie la playera, pero tienes que aplicarte esto todos los días –Taylor estaba mirando al niño con una sonrisa –Se va a ir, pero tienes que decirle a tu papá para que te evalúe bien.

-Mi papá me va a matar.

-Si no te atiendes también te puedes morir –Cortó un pedacito de su cinta de Batman y pegó las esquinitas de la gasa –Listo. –Jonah se limpió las manitas -¿Lo hice bien?

-Perfecto –Taylor correspondió al rápido abrazo del niño –Pero ustedes, la siguiente vez llamaré a sus padres para que los castiguen. Tú estás castigado.

-Fue mi culpa –Liam se acomodó la camiseta de Garrett –De no ser por mi…

-No me interesa –Taylor suspiró –Garrett está castigado. No son ningunos vándalos para andar en peleas.

-Lo siento –Haz se apretó los dedos –No lo haremos de nuevo.

-Eso espero –Taylor suspiró –Jonah y yo estábamos comiendo espagueti ¿Quieren?

-Yo sí –Brett sonrió –Estoy hambriento.

-Lo mismo –Mason suspiró.

-También hay verduritas –Jonah sonrió

-Yo quiero verduritas –Hazael levantó a su primo en sus brazos -¿Me das de tus verduritas, príncipe brócoli?  

*

-¿Eso en tu camiseta es sangre? –Alexei se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de Brett.

-Un rasguño –El puberto le arqueó una ceja –Estoy bien.

-¿Por qué no me invitaron? –Lex apretó los labios.

-Tal vez porque me preocupo por ti –Brett movió despacio su mano hasta poder tomar la de Lexie y terminar de apretarlo contra su cuerpo –Eran chicos más grandes.

-¿Cuántos? –El mayor sonrió –Brett.

-Diez –Lexie abrió grandes los ojos –Y nosotros cuatro.

-Todos unos campeones –El más joven sonrió.

Brett tuvo que tragar duro y no pensar en nada cuando presionó sus labios sobre los de Lexie. Solamente un poco de presión, durante el tiempo exacto para decidir que sí, que esos eran los labios que quería besar, aunque tuviera once y él estuviera a meses de cumplir los dieciséis.

Lexie le volvió a sonreír. Una sonrisa pequeña y tan bonita que le terminó de sanar los pocos moretones que le quedaban en el cuerpo.

*

-Un capuchino por favor –Hazael levantó la mirada de la caja para mirar al cliente y sonreír, tal como se lo había enseñado Jordan –Tú.

-Tú –Hazael evitó mirar a Garrett. Su amigo estaba un par de mesas más allá atendiendo clientes y desviando completamente su camino para no llegar a la caja.

-No vengo a golpearte de nuevo –El chico, uno de los diez, sonrió.

-Es bueno saberlo –Hazael pidió el capuchino al otro barista.

-No fue personal ¿Sabes? –Haz arqueó las cejas –Ya.

Se estuvieron mirando de manera incómodo hasta que Hazael recibió el capuchino, lo limpió con una servilleta, le añadió un cupón por el catorce de febrero y sonrió.

El chico de los diez se alejó un par de pasos de la barra mirando los pastelitos mientras Hazael le daba su cambio. Se mordió el labio, le dio un trago a su capuchino y volvió a acercarse.

Hazael retuvo la respiración durante los tres pasos que dio a la salida.

-¿Te gustaría al cine conmigo? –El chico de los diez rehízo su camino hasta la barra. –El viernes a las ocho.

-Ni siquiera sé tu nombre –Garrett miró a su amigo como diciendo _eres un traidor_

-Theo –El chico de los diez sonrió –The Raeken.

-Te veo el viernes –Garrett siguió mirando a Hazael de la misma manera hasta que su turno acabó.


	10. 95 Juego

Una vez que sucedió la primera vez, las siguientes fueron mil veces más fáciles y tan naturales que Alexei había aprendido a esconder el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Lo hacían cuando se despedían o cuando se daban la bienvenida. Brett a veces estaba cargando a uno de sus hermanitos, pero aun así se inclinaba un poco y besaba suavemente sus labios. Pequeños toquecitos que dejaban a Lexie vibrando de energía. En esos momentos comprendía exactamente a Mickey cuando empezaba a brincar en los sillones una y otra y otra vez mientras repetía los diálogos de lo que fuera que estaba viendo.

Pero eso no era todo.

En las noches, cuando Peter tenía turno de noche y todos se iban a dormir la ventana de Lexie se abría. Tan despacio que Lexie a veces no se daba cuenta hasta que su colcha se levantaba y el peso de Brett a su espalda se sentía como una bola de fuego obligándolo a acercar su mano.

-Creo que Mick no se ha dormido –Lexie se volteó en la cama hasta poder mirar el rostro del jugador de lacrosse recargado en su segunda almohada.

-Pero no tarda mucho en hacerlo –Brett presionó sus labios sobre los de Lexie sin avisarle, tomó su mentón con su mano y rodeó su cintura con la otra.

-Brett –Alexei se removió un poco en la cama –Idiota.

-¿Es tu forma de decir que me extrañaste? –El más joven le sonrió. Sus manos se deslizaron por los brazos de Brett hasta poder rodear su cuello.

-Es mi forma de decir que eres un poco idiota.

-Tengo una buena razón.

Brett le besó la frente antes de acomodarlo perfectamente entre sus brazos.

Dormir después de eso era mucho más fácil.

Pero irse por las mañanas era algo parecido a una extraña tortura.

La alarma le sonaba en la oreja. Lexie se reía mientras se colocaba la camiseta y lo besaba antes de saltar por la ventana.

Stiles siempre lo felicitaba por estar despierto cuando él iba a tocarle la puerta. Uno de los gemelos completamente despierto en sus brazos ya pidiendo comida.

Era el mejor círculo que Brett había tenido en toda su vida.

*

Hazael estaba completamente seguro que el horario de los partidos fue impuesto por alguien que no tenía nada que hacer en las noches. Alguien soltero cuya cama siempre estaba helada y tenía doscientos gatos.

Porque solamente una persona que no tenía nada que hacer los viernes por la noche los obligaba a cerrar temprano el café, ponerse la camiseta de su jugador favorito y plantarse en el estadio para ver a un grupo de chicos corretear una pelota haciéndose daño en el intento.

Precisamente por eso él no entró en el equipo, por eso y porque odiaba los deportes, pero sus amigos: Liam, Garrett y Brett parecían vivir para esos partidos. Y por lo tanto Hazael tenía que asistir a todos y cada uno de esos partidos.  

Él era algo así como Kurt de pie junto a Lexie fingiendo un ‘Wu’ que realmente no sentía porque él no estaba en el campo por Brett, él estaba ahí porque Jonah estaba ahí, sentado justo a su lado gritando el nombre de Garrett cada vez que era necesario.

Hasta que empezó a salir con Theo y realmente estaba saliendo con él, no solamente yendo a caminar y viendo películas, ni tampoco enviándose mensajes para hacerse sonreír. Él era el novio de Theo y cada vez que había un partido Haz tenía que sentarse en las gradas porque su novio jugaba al lacrosse en el equipo contrario al de sus amigos.

Así que Garrett tenía toda la razón del mundo para decirle, con la mirada, que era un traidor y uno enorme.

-¿Quieres chocolatito? –Mick le estaba ofreciendo una mini canastita de Reese’s.

-Gracias –Su hermanito le sonrió. Dientes blancos y alineados cubiertos por un par de labios color naranja. Hazie a veces miraba a sus hermanos y pensaba que eran realmente bonitos.

-¿Estoy a tiempo? –Mason se sentó justo al lado de Hazie.

-Si –Mick rápidamente le dio otra de las canastitas -¿No apoyas a nadie hoy?

-Todos tienen quien los apoye –Mason suspiró.

-Tienes razón –Hazael se acomodó las mangas de su chaqueta color rojo. Era el único de color rojo entre la masa de gente vestida de verde, pero no se iba a juntar con los del BHHS solamente por su novio.

Se sentía extraño pensar en Theo como su novio, como alguien que le tomaba de la mano cuando salían juntos o le besaba cada vez que se le antojaba. Se sentía muy bien, pero seguía prefiriendo sentarse en el sofá de Jackson a dibujarlo en diferentes colores.

Cada partido de lacrosse, a ojos de Hazael, era exactamente igual al anterior. Chicos corriendo, lanzándose la pelota para intentar meterla a una portería.

Pero ese juego no fue como el anterior. En ese, hubo más gritos, más golpes, un par de huesos rotos y al finalizar, cuando el colegio de Hazael estaba festejando su victoria, Liam besó a Garrett. Y Brett no besó a Lexie porque todavía le quedaba un poco de sentido común.

Liam pretendió que no le había importado hacerlo al segundo siguiente, pero incluso Jonah, todavía en las gradas podía escuchar su corazón latiendo tan rápido que ya estaba estirando sus deditos para volverlo a la vida cuando hiciera parada.

Pero no lo hizo. El corazón de Liam no se detuvo, tampoco lo hizo el de Garrett. Ambos siguieron latiendo, cada uno por su lado, festejando con otras personas, pero al mismo tiempo buscándose con la mirada a cada minuto, como si de pronto ya no pudieran evitar verse a los ojos.

-Mi equipo es mejor que el tuyo –Hazael rodeó el cuello de Theo con sus brazos al decirlo -¿Estás molesto?

-La derrota no se siente bien –Theo le acomodó la chaqueta. -¿Vas con ellos a festejar?

-Les hemos preparado una carne asada –Haz sonrió -¿Vienes?

-Soy del equipo contrario –Theo frunció el ceño –Y ni siquiera me he duchado.

-Puedo ir contigo –Haz ladeó un poco el rostro –Y ayudarte en la ducha. Tu hombro se va a poner muy feo si no lo curas.

-¿Ahora sabes de esto? –El jugador de lacrosse le sonrió –Ve y festeja con tus amigos, te veré mañana.

-¿Dónde?

-Pasaré por ti al café.

-Bien –Hazael suspiró -¿Realmente no quieres ir? Puedes tomarte media cerveza.

-No –Theo le acarició el cabello –Y ya tengo la edad suficiente para beberme dos si quiero.

-Se me olvidaba que salgo con un chico de último curso, mi equivocación –Haz puso los ojos en blanco –Dile a alguien que te revise el hombro.

-Y tú me avisas cuando llegues a casa ¿Está bien? –Hazael asintió –Y no te vayas en el auto con Liam, lo he visto conducir. No sé cómo no se ha matado.

-Tiene toda la suerte del mundo, Theo, por eso ganaron –El mayor asintió de manera irónica –Te veo mañana, entonces.

Theo le besó antes de que Hazael se diera la vuelta y corriera directamente a sus amigos

El rubio hizo un sonido dolorido cuando Hazael brincó a su espalda.

*

El asiento del copiloto del Camaro estaba apartado para Lexie. Había sido así desde el momento en el que Derek le puso las llaves en las manos y le dijo ‘’Como tú eres el mayor, te corresponde el auto’’

Brett realmente sintió ganas de llorar cuando tuvo el metal en sus manos y la sonrisa de Derek le dijo que sí, que era el hijo mayor, que todas esas veces que Stiles lo recibió con su comida favorita o Derek le enseñó lo que sabía, no era porque tuvieran lástima de él, sino porque realmente le querían y eso lo hacía sentirse realmente especial.

-Lo primero que hice cuando tuve el Camaro –Dijo Derek pasándole una mano por el cabello –Fue llevar a Stiles a pasear.

-¿Crees que Peter deje que Lexie salga ahora a pasear?

Y desde ese momento el asiento del copiloto estuvo designado para nadie más que para Lexie.

-Muévete, Mason –Ordenó Brett señalando el asiento trasero con su mano.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me vaya encima de Hazie? –Preguntó el chicho aferrándose al cinturón de seguridad.

-También puedes irte con Liam –La risa fingida de Mason le dejó claro que no se iba a subir al auto con Liam.

Lexie se acomodó en su asiento y la mano de Brett se movió por si sola hasta del pequeño rubio.

El resto del equipo seguramente iría a un bar o haría una fiesta en la casa de alguien, pero ellos tenían una enorme familia que los estaba esperando para festejar su victoria.

-Me caes bien, Talbot –Brett ni siquiera estaba mirando la cerveza cuando Peter se detuvo a su lado. Piernas ligeramente separadas, hombros cuadrados y dedos relajados. –Pero si sigues entrando por la ventana de mi hijo durante la noche voy a tener que darte un enorme susto.

-Creo que realmente necesito mi corazón, señor –Brett intentó relajarse también.

-Toma un trozo de tarta, chico. Jordan lo hizo especialmente para ustedes.

Brett lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y decidió que lo mejor era no mirarlo en lo absoluto. Ni a él ni a Lexie, aunque se moviera unos cuantos metros más allá bailando con Mick y se viera realmente adorable.

*

Theo realmente no se consideraba un chico feo, tampoco desagradable. Porque de serlo no tendría un novio como Hazael. Debía aceptar que de todos él era el mejor. Demasiado sincero, demasiado guapo, demasiado inteligente, demasiado especial, pero estaba con él. Y si estaba con él era porque realmente no le gustaba nadie más o eso creía Theo hasta que lo vio.

Hazael en el centro comercial, no solamente platicando con alguien, ni jugando, porque con sus amigos jugaba demasiado, lo hacía todo el tiempo hasta el punto en que, para otras personas, podría resultar empalagoso, pero ellos eran algo así como cachorros hiperactivos.

Hazael también lo era, pero eso, eso no era un juego.

El otro hombre, porque era un hombre, probablemente de unos veinticuatro años, estaba rodeando el cuerpo de Hazael con uno de sus brazos, en su mano libre sostenía un vaso de malteada o algo parecido y de vez en cuando Hazael le tomaba de la mano para beber de la pajita.

Pajita que estaban compartiendo.

Igual que la broma privada que Hazael le susurró al oído e hizo que el hombre rubio modificara sus facciones altaneras por una sonrisa.

En ese momento, Theo realmente comenzó a pensar que había algo malo con él.

-Es Jackson –Theo dio un brinco cuando escuchó la voz de Lexie. Suave y burlesca, como si el mundo entero fuera un chiste. Y a su lado estaba el otro chico. Cabello negro, piel pálida y nudillos rotos, siempre rotos. –Es su mejor amigo –Continuó Alexei, una enorme nieve de chocolate en sus manos acabándose poco a poco con una cucharita amarilla –No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

-Yo diría que si –Kurt le sonrió, pero más que sonrisa era una mueca.

-Dijiste que son amigos –Theo intentó no verlos directamente a la cara. Ambos le daban un poco de escalofríos, no que Hazie no lo hiciera cuando estaba molesto, pero esos dos niños siempre daban escalofríos.

-Míralo de esta forma –Hazie sonrió –En caso de que a ambos les dispararan Hazie iría primero a verlo a él y luego a ti.

-Eso no me ayuda en…

Theo dejó de hablar cuando giró a verlos y los dos pubertos ya estaban a unos cinco metros de él, ambos platicando de algo que podría ser la tercera guerra mundial o la comida de los caracoles.

 


	11. 96 Feliz cumpleaños, Mason

-Así que –Empieza Garrett y con eso ya tiene suficiente para decir que ha dado el primer paso, porque de los cinco es el que más destaca por su falta de palabras. Siempre es el último en opinar y normalmente simplemente sigue a sus amigos, porque a final de cuentas fueron ellos quienes lo acogieron desde que supieron que estaba en el mundo. Jamás se le va a olvidar el miedo que sintió cuando intentaron quitarle el sándwich de mermelada que Taylor le había preparado esa mañana. Eran las dos últimas piezas de pan y probablemente la última cucharada de mermelada, pero Ty se lo cedió a él, igual que siempre. Y probablemente se lo habrían quitado de no ser por los chicos. Esa mañana incluso obtuvo leche de chocolate y pudo guardarle unas cuantas galletas recién hechas a Taylor.

-Así que –Continúa Liam porque no sabe exactamente qué decir. Podría empezar con algo parecido a ‘no sabía lo que hacía’ o ‘fue la euforia’ pero no es algo creíble. Todos en el campo se dieron cuenta que quería besar a Garrett, porque realmente al primero que vio fue a Brett. Pero no iba a besar a Brett y no porque fuera de Lexie, sino porque ew Brett. Pero Garrett era diferente. Garrett era algo así como el hotel luego de conducir durante todo el día, era la luz en una noche sin luna, era lo mejor que le había pasado y no sabía exactamente qué decir; o por lo menos como empezar. –Le he pedido a Hayden salir.

Suelta, como quien habla del clima e ignora el elefante rosa en la habitación.

-No te molesta ¿Cierto? –Pregunta intentando escapar –Cuando recién llegó dijiste que era guapa.

Garrett lo mira, pero sin mirarlo realmente. Es como si tuviera de nuevo uno de esos gorros con diseño de animales que atraían la atención. Liam se lleva la mano a la cabeza para asegurarse que no hay nada.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta Garrett tras un silencio que de cómodo no tiene nada –Creo que me he perdido algo aquí.

Liam traga duro, le sudan las manos y el corazón le palpita. Todo al mismo tiempo porque siente que ha tocado fondo con ese beso. Su amistad corre peligro y ellos son algo así como los mejores amigos del mundo, todos ellos. Los cinco.

-Sólo no digas nada –Dice Liam succionando su propio labio superior. –Sé lo que vas a decir y no lo quiero escuchar, realmente no lo quiero. Así que sólo no digas nada, me doy por entendido y seguimos como sin nada.

Garrett esta vez realmente lo mira. Abre la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero opta por no hacerlo. Liam ve en cámara lenta como se levanta, se sacude un poco las rodillas del pantalón y brinca directamente al suelo.

No dice nada. No hay un hasta luego ni tampoco un adiós.

Liam cree que se da por enterado. Baja la cabeza a sus propias manos y respira profundo sin parpadear. Tal vez invitar a salir a Hayden no sea tan mala idea como había pensado.

*

Lexie brinca sobre sus manos, enreda sus piernas en el cuello de su atacante y lo derriba en menos de dos minutos.

-Bien hecho –Alexei no le sonríe a nadie mientras se acomoda la venda de sus manos. -¿Qué opinas de ir contra mí?

-No creo que lo quieras –El chico en el suelo se levanta a duras penas y camina fuera del rin maldiciendo por lo bajo –Kurt.

El pelinegro levanta la cabeza de su libro de Dickens y coloca de nuevo su pequeña tacita de té en el suelo porque así de irónico puede ser. Mientras todos llevan ropa de deporte él está usando sus skiny jeans de color blanco y una playera verde que le hace verse más pálido de lo que es, porque todo lo hace ver pálido.

-Estoy ocupado –Responde dando vuelta a la hoja.

-Yo puedo darte una lección, niño –Lex levanta la mirada hacia el otro chico. Mide, probablemente lo mismo que Hazael, tiene el cabello largo peinado hacia el lado izquierdo y sonríe como lo hace Jackson de vez en cuando. Pero Jackson si es la realeza de Beacon, ese chico no lo es.

-Bien –Kurt vuelve a presionar el botón del cronometro y la pelea empieza. –Cincuenta segundos –Dice el pelinegro cuando ve al otro chico caer. Cierra el libro, se acaba su tacita de té y sonríe. Lexie a veces puede verle los colmillos en esas sonrisas.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –El chico, todavía en el suelo, mira a Lexie.

-Sin nombres, princesa –Kurt le palmea suavemente la mejilla.

Alexei se muerde la muñeca de la mano derecha antes de sonreírle a su mejor amigo. Con Kurt es fácil moverse hacia los lados, ser sigiloso y recibir golpes, porque Kurt tiene la misma habilidad que él.

Sólo que Kurt si usa zapatos para pelear. Lexie no.

Tardan veinte minutos, sin descanso, sin reglas, simplemente soltando golpes pensando en que el otro es un cazador o alguien que podría ir tras ellos. Y podrían seguir durante horas, pero ningún niño de once puede durar horas.

-Rompiste mi tacita –Se queja Kurt mientras se detiene la hemorragia de sus nudillos con una venda nueva.

-Mal lugar para tu tacita –Se duchan con agua helada y dándose la espalda. Peter pasa cinco minutos después por ellos y pasan por hamburguesas dobles para comer.

Hazael los recibe con una sonrisa cuando los ve llegar al café. -¿Cómo están mis bullys favoritos? –Pregunta mientras les prepara una malteada de vainilla a cada uno.

-Duele –Kurt mueve sus dedos frente al rostro de Hazael.

-¿Quieres que lo cure? –Pregunta el adolescente ya listo para sacar el botiquín del baño y comenzar a hacer eso que no se le da bien porque nunca ha tenido que curar heridas de nadie.

-Jonah va a llegar pronto –Lex se encoge de hombros cuando su hermano le da esa mirada interrogante que le empezó a soltar desde los tres años, desde Mick aprendió a hablar.

Comen despacio, disfrutando de la grasa que suelta la carne a pesar de que Jonah les hace una mueca cuando llega.

-¿Qué le pasó a tus dedos? –Pregunta cambiando su mueca de horror por la carne a una de horror al ver las manos de Kurt –Te dije que no pelearas hasta que se curaran.

-Tengo que entrenar –Kurt le besa la frente a pesar de que el niño está bastante molesto y tiene cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Tengo que entrenar –Imita Jonah sacando su pequeño botiquín del interior de su mochila llena de diferentes pines de sus súper héroes favoritos; mayormente las Tortugas Ninja.

-Hoy vamos a escoger nuestras materias para el verano de la ciencia –Mick se sube a un banquito giratorio y abre la laptop de Peter. –Quiero tomar todos los cursos de química y astronomía.

-Vas a necesitar un giratiempo –Hazael le pone su leche de fresa al lado del ordenador y le revuelve el cabello.

-Jonie, esta es la tuya –El niño asiente despacio sin despegar su vista del algodón que presiona sobre la piel dañada de Kurt. Le pone pequeñas banditas a cada dedo, le cura la parte de las uñas que tiene dañadas y finalmente las venda con todo el cuidado que sus manos pueden reunir.

-No te metas en problemas –Murmura con el ceño fruncido y más gel desinfectante moviéndose entre sus manitas. 

-No prometo nada –Jonah hace una mueca cuando Kurt vuelve a besarle la frente, le saca la lengua cuando se separa y se sube a otro banquito porque él también tiene que escoger sus cursos para el verano.

-Quiero biología y anatomía humana –Murmura Jonah dando el primer sorbo a su malteada –Esto está muy rico, Hazie Bonito, muchas gracias.

Hazael le sonríe aguantándose las ganas de aplastarle las mejillas y llenarlo de besos porque desde que ambos aprendieron el ciclo de la secadora se sienten como niños grandes cuando en realidad ambos siguen siendo unos bebés muy independientes.

-Podemos tomar juntos alguno de biología y la misma cabaña, pero yo realmente quiero química –Mick se muerde el pulgar varias veces –Tal vez alguno de física, aunque creo que ya soy bueno ¿Física avanzada?

Garrett mira a Hazie esperando una respuesta que no obtiene porque ni siquiera Hazael puede seguirle el ritmo a ninguno de sus dos hermanos.

Terminan discutiendo durante horas las materias hasta que presionan el botón de terminar y ambos obtienen su horario para las dos semanas que van a pasar encerrados en un edificio dedicado a la ciencia, con habitaciones parecidas a cabañas y un extenso patio para experimentar.

Juegan al Monopoly de Juego de Tronos hasta que se llega el tiempo de cerrar y tardan quince minutos despidiéndose a pesar de que se van a ver al día siguiente en el colegio o en el café, igual que el resto de los días.

*

Hazael, según muchos, es la cabecilla del grupo, el que tiene las ideas y el resto quienes las llevan a cabo. Pero en realidad los de las ideas son Liam y Mason y el resto las llevan a cabo.

Así que cuando Liam le dice a Hazie que es una excelente idea llevarle un pastel a Mason el día de su cumpleaños Hazael dice que sí y se encarga de hacer una tarta bonita. Brett es quien pone el auto porque ‘Camaro’

Así que, en la madrugada, tan pronto como el sol comienza a despuntar se juntan para llevarle la deliciosa tarta a Mason. Liam lo sabe, él probó la masa cuando Hazael estaba horneando. Aún llevan pijama y pantuflas, pero realmente no importa porque Mason no va a estar vestido para una gala.

La señora Hewitt les dijo dónde estaba la llave así que Liam, Brett y Hazael entran a la casa intentando tragarse las risitas de nervios que se les escapan a cada minuto. 

‘Cachorros hiperactivos’ murmura Theo en la cabeza de Hazie cuando comienzan a subir las escaleras.

-¡Sorpresa! –Gritan los tres al mismo tiempo, pero la sorpresa se la llevan ellos, porque en la cama con Mason está Garrett y ambos son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para deducir que se han estado acostado por un tiempo, por lo menos desde dos semanas atrás, cuando Liam rechazó a Garrett.

-Feliz cumpleaños –Dice Brett, preparándose para el cumpleaños más incómodo de toda su vida.

 


	12. 97 Tu novio, no tu novio

Mason se considera un experto en evasión. Puede mirar a alguien a la cara mientras le habla de lo hermoso que se le ve esa camisa azul hasta convencer a esa persona que no tenía absolutamente nada que preguntarle. Es un poco manipulativo, pero no ha aprendido a ganar dinero por su cuenta haciendo únicamente uso de su cerebro. Se necesita tener encanto y un extenso vocabulario con el cual marear al resto de la población mundial.

Hazael obviamente no entra en ese extenso grupo de personas. Así que la única forma de evadir el problema es, literalmente, escapar. Y por escapar se refiere a dar media vuelta cuando lo ve, sentarse justo detrás de Brett y unirse al club de música para no tener que verle la cara en el almuerzo, o mejor dicho para que Hazie no se la viera a él.

-¡Tú! –Mason se recarga en el primer pilar que encuentra, aprieta la mochila contra su pecho y apenas se asoma lo suficiente para ver a Hazael siendo interceptado por el couch Finstock -¿Eres un Hale? –Hazael frunce el ceño de la misma manera en la que Mick lo hace -¿Y un Stilinski?

-¿Hay algún problema, profesor? –Pregunta Hazael cuadrando los hombros y separando un poco las piernas. Una perfecta representación de Peter.

-Tus padres trajeron varias medallas a su escuela –Dice Finstock sosteniendo firmemente su silbato –Y tú las vas a traer aquí.

-No me interesa el lacrosse –Responde Hazael relajándose notoriamente.

-No te estoy preguntando –Finstock le coloca una mano en el hombro –Preséntate mañana a las pruebas.

Hazael se queda con la boca abierta y parece que ha olvidado el tema principal hasta que ve a Mason. Suelta un bufido y camina hasta a él.

En ese punto ya ni siquiera se plantea escapar. Solamente deja que Hazael lo guíe gentilmente hasta las banquitas de afuera, lo sienta de un lado y él se sienta del otro.

-Vale, empieza –Suelta Mason dispuesto a escuchar el mismo discurso que Brett ya le soltó, mil veces más gentil y con su pulgar pasando suavemente por la mano de Mason, porque Brett es así de lindo. Y Mason lo odia, realmente lo hace, porque si Brett fuera diferente él no habría terminado gustando de él y de sus estúpidos gestos cariñosos.

-¿Estás loco? –Hazael se presiona el pulgar en la punta de la nariz hasta hacerla parecer la de un puerquito -¿Sabes acaso lo que estás haciendo?

-Es solo sexo, Haz –Dice Mason recargando su mentón sobre sus manos –Tú sabes de lo que hablo.

-No es lo mismo –Hazael se suelta la nariz dejando una marca roja –Theo es mi novio, obviamente no es nada lo que tú estás haciendo con Garrett.

-Tal vez nosotros también.

-No deberías hacerte esto –Haz suelta un suspiro –Puede parecer completamente sin salida ahora, pero más adelante vas a encontrar alguien que te quiera y todo esto va a quedar como una anécdota de la que nos burlaremos a los cuarenta años mientras nos bebemos una cerveza.

-No soy tonto –Mason se pasa las manos por el rostro y se relaja –Garrett no me quiere, no en esa manera por lo menos, y yo no siento nada por él, de esa manera –Aclara –Pero estamos saliendo del bache y cuando tenga cincuenta voy a estar bien sabiendo que mi primera vez fue con él. Además, dicen que el sexo fortalece la amistad.

-¿Me estás proponiendo una orgía?

-Te estoy proponiendo que lo mires desde mi perspectiva. Nadie aquí va a salir herido, Hazie, por lo menos no entre nosotros dos y ¿Liam? Liam es un idiota. –Hazael levanta las manos en señal de rendición –Pero tú sí.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que esto pasó a mí?

-Cuando me acusaste de acostarme con alguien a quien no quiero –Mason sonrió –Quieres a Jackson y he visto la forma en la que te mira, Hazie. ¿Alguna vez has leído esos libros donde uno de los chicos geniales piensa o dice que haría lo que fuera por la persona a la que quiere? Pues siempre creí que era cosa de libros, pero luego Jackson te mira como si fueras la única esperanza en la humanidad y…

-No va a pasar –Hazael le apunta con su dedo –Tengo un novio, un guapo novio y Jackson ya me dejó claro que no va a pasar.

-Solamente digo que, si yo tuviera tu oportunidad, Hazael, yo no la dejaría ir –Mason vuelve a recargar su cabeza sobre sus manos –Piénsalo.

Hazael le mira como si le estuviera saliendo un tercer ojo antes de derribarse sobre la banquita de concreto y darse por vencido. Mason ama cuando gana contra alguien, podría hacerlo durante el resto de su vida y la satisfacción sería mejor cada vez.

*

Hay un lugar, en el bosque, cerca del río, pero no exactamente en la zona que siempre visitan. Brett no sabía de él hasta que el pequeño Skandar, convertido en lobito, empezó a corretear una mariposa o tal vez era un conejo. Brett a veces no sabe quién es Jay y quien es Key.

Pero sin importar que bebé fuera el que lo descubrió ahora hay un lugar que Brett tiene asignado como su lugar favorito.

-¿De verdad debo llevar los ojos vendados? –Lexie estira y contrae los dedos cada pocos minutos.

-Se supone que así se hacen las sorpresas –Brett mueve despacio la mano hasta poder enredar sus dedos con los de Lexie. El puberto se mueve un poco emocionado en el asiento y al mismo tiempo se controla.

-¿Es un cachorrito? –Brett se ríe –Oye, también a veces se me antoja un cachorrito.

-Ya tienes al capi –Brett le acaricia los dedos.

-El capi es todo un adulto, solamente juega con Mick porque todos jugamos con Mick. Es como decirle No al panda.

-Amo ese comercial.

-Por eso me gustas –El corazón de Brett se acelera y aunque Lexie lleva los ojos vendados sabe que se le enrojecieron las orejas –Por eso también.

-Lex –El más joven ríe y Brett sabe que está completamente perdido cuando su nariz se arruga y su cuerpo se mueve. –Te quiero.

-¿Quieres repetirlo cuando no tenga los ojos vendados? –Lex vuelve a reír, tan bajito que pasaría desapercibido de no ser hombres lobo.

Brett estaciona el auto lo más cerca que puede, revisa las coordenadas en su móvil y se baja. Lexie le pregunta a donde va, técnicamente se lo exige y no se calla hasta que Brett lo sube sobre sus hombros.

-¿Me explicas que sucede? –Pregunta Lexie rodeando la cintura de Brett con sus brazos a pesar de que está de cabeza –Oh, se tensan.

-Tenemos que caminar, pero sigues con los ojos vendados.

-Tengo otros tantos sentidos además de la vista, Brett. Puedo caminar por mi cuenta.

-Pero entonces identificarías el terreno y no –Brett continúa caminando ignorando las manos del puberto recorriendo su pecho y su estómago.

-¿Tienes miedo de que te quite tu lugar bonito?

-Será nuestro lugar bonito –Brett lo pone en el suelo tras cinco minutos de andar –Siéntate.

Lex toca una roca con su pantorrilla y se sienta con la ayuda de Brett.

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunta cuando Talbot comienza a desatarle las agujetas de sus tenis –Brett –El más grande le quita suavemente los zapatos y luego las calcetas. Lexie da un brinquito cuando le besa la rodilla –Brett.

-Listo –Lexie parpadea varias veces cuando ya no tiene la venda en los ojos.

Brett traga duro, se humedece los labios un par de veces y está a punto de decir que no es la gran cosa, cuando Lexie da el primer paso y mueve los pies encima del musgo húmedo.

-Oh por Dios –Lex vuelve a dar otro paso uno más lento y otro más hasta que ambos pies están disfrutando del musgo –Esto es alucinante, la textura, la humedad. Podría hacer esto siempre. Ven –Lexie se gira a verlo con una sonrisa que logra poner nervioso a Brett –Ven –Vuelve a decir y le extiende la mano.

Brett decide que podría casarse en ese preciso instante.

*

Theo sabe que no tiene por qué desconfiar de Hazie, el adolescente es bastante sincero, si no le gusta algo lo dice, si algo le encanta lo dice. Es casi como si no pudiera evitar decir siempre la verdad.

-Tú móvil –Haz está preparando un café para otro cliente y Theo no debería estar sentado en uno de esos bancos de colores pastel mirándolo trabajar y platicando con él cada vez que se detiene.

-¿Puedes leerlo, por favor? –Pregunta Haz midiendo la cantidad de leche de almendras que va a poner.

-Claro, sólo dime la contraseña.

-No tiene –Haz ni siquiera lo mira, sigue completamente en su labor, tan concentrado que sus cejas casi se tocan.

Theo se muerde un poco el labio cuando desliza la pantalla de bloqueo y aparecen dos coronitas juntas. Una de ellas es la que Hazie lleva siempre en su dedo.

-Dice: Hazie cenaremos en casa de Talia –Hazael coloca la tapa del café y se gira a verlo –De Jackson.

-Cierto –Haz entrega el café al cliente con una sonrisa y Garrett lo cobra -¿Puedes contestarle? Sólo pon gracias por recordarme y el unicornio.

-Listo –Theo le entrega el móvil cuando Hazael se sienta frente a él, del otro lado de la barra, lleva una gorrita de color verde y a esa distancia puede ver las pequeñas pecas de su nariz. -¿Podemos hablar de Jackson?

-¿Qué tiene Jackson? –Hazael deja su móvil a un lado y le agarra las manos. A Theo le gusta cuando hace eso.

-¿Es únicamente tu mejor amigo? –Haz lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y luego sonríe.

-Sí, lo es –Theo asiente a la respuesta de Hazael –Lo conozco desde que soy un niño. Jackson es… Es.

-¿Tu alma gemela? –Pregunta Theo apretando el índice de Hazael.

-Tal vez –Haz baja la cabeza.

-Bien –Theo se inclina sobre la barra para besarle la frente –Pero yo sigo siendo el novio ¿Verdad?

-Claro que sí –Hazael le sonríe –Lo eres.

-Eso me pone más tranquilo.

Garrett, pone los ojos en blanco y le pasa una charola vacía al otro barista.

-Hazie es algo tonto ¿Verdad? –Pregunta Mick cuando se lo encuentra de camino a la cocina.

-Tú nunca lo seas, Mick –El niño levanta su meñique.

-Cuando encuentre al amor de mi vida haré todo por estar juntos –Engancha su meñique con el de Garrett y se devuelve a seguir contando la cantidad de galletas que quedaron esa tarde.

 

 

 


	13. 98 Campamento I

El día del inicio del campamento Mick fue el último en despertar, se aferró a las mantas tan duro que Jordan incluso consideró cancelar su inscripción, hasta que Aiden llegó.

-¿No quieres ir, campeón? –Mick se giró a verlo con un puchero antes de asentir -¿Tienes miedo? –El niño volvió a mover su cabeza

-Los voy a extrañar.

-Y nosotros a ti –Aiden le ayudó a sacarse el pijama para meterlo a la ducha –Pero ese es el precio de la ciencia.

Revisaron más de cinco veces que llevara lo justo en su maleta, que tuviera sus raciones de galletas, sus chocolates, el cargador de su Tablet, su libro de Alicia en el país de las Marvillas y una copia de su gafete.

-¿Listo? –Mick se secó las manos en el pantalón azul. Jordan estaba de pie frente a él, sosteniendo su mantita de la Vía Láctea.

-Sí –Mick suspiró –No vayan a ponerse tristes, tengo mi Tablet, les llamaré si pasa algo.

-Bien –Jordan acomodó la mantita dentro de su mochila –Te cuidas mucho, procura siempre andar con Jonah, no te alejes del lugar y si ves alguna amenaza asegúrate de avisarnos, iremos por ustedes inmediatamente.

-Papi –Mick se apretó la nariz con su pulgar –Vamos a estar bien. Lexie me enseñó a golpear caras.

-Bien por ti –Jordan le sonrió –Vamos, creo que es hora.

A Mick volvieron a sudarle las manos cuando estuvo de pie junto al resto de los niños que esperaban el autobús del campamento, no eran muchos, pero Mick estaba seguro que iba a haber más, siempre hay más.

-Te cuidas mucho, bebé –Taylor abrazó a Jonah –Sólo presentas tu gafete y te van a dar comida baja en carnes, no te acerques al fuego y si aléjate de las sustancias extrañas.

-Papi yo creo las sustancias extrañas –Jonah le sonrió –Te cuidas mucho –Sus brazos se enredaron en su cuello –Y cuida de papá y de Garrett. Los quiero mucho.

La pequeña tortuga estaba aferrada contra su mochila, igual que el pequeño cuchillo que Lexie le había prestado en caso de que hubiera alguna urgencia.

-Jonah –El corazón del pequeño se paralizó y volvió a correr cuando escuchó la voz de la esfinge.

-Kurt –Jonah no se lo pensó para abrazarlo. Dejó que le besara la frente y le hizo jurar que no se iba a meter en ninguna pelea durante esas dos semanas.

Cuando por fin subieron al autobús Jordan sintió que una parte de su cuerpo se estaba yendo con su pequeño hijo. Se quedó de pie mirando la carretera hasta que el autobús se perdió y Peter comenzó a jalarle la mano para que volvieran a casa. Esas iban a ser las dos semanas más largas de toda su vida.

 

*

 

Mick realmente no esperaba absolutamente de lo que vio cuando bajó del autobús.

El edificio principal se alzaba en algo parecido a la torre Stark, pero con menos elegancia, era más una nueva casa Weasley, como si lo hubieran fabricado de acuerdo a la marcha y aun así era bastante bonito.

-Me gusta –Jonah le pasó un brazo por los hombros –Vamos a buscar nuestra cabaña.

Era difícil para ellos no ver a los lados en cada paso, no solamente mirando al resto de los niños que estaban ahí para aprender, también las pantallas que les daban la bienvenida mostrando los mejores trabajos del año anterior.

-¿Nuevos? –Jonah soltó un suspiro cuando vio a los dos chicos frente a ellos. Una niña y un niño, probablemente de la edad de Lexie.

-¿No es obvio? –Mick se separó un poco de su primo.

-¿Qué cabaña les tocó? –La chica se inclinó un poco sobre ellos -¿Eso es un peluche?

-Sí, lo es –Mick tomó la mano de Jonah y lo obligó a seguirlo sin importar que los dos chicos estuvieran diciendo algo sobre ellos.

-Creí que aquí no había –Murmuró Jonah bajando un poco la cabeza.

-En todos lados hay –Mick infló las mejillas –Y siempre vamos a ser su diana así que mantente firme y sigue adelante, no todos tienen buena puntería.

-¿Lo aprendiste de Lexie?

-Lo aprendí de tu novio –Ambos detuvieron sus pasos cuando llegar a su cabaña asignada, que de cabaña no tenía absolutamente nada. Habitación de colores, con cortinas holográficas y sus maletas ya estaban puestas sobre la caja de metal a los pies de sus camas.

-Esto es como Hogwarts pero de la ciencia –Jonah incluso olvido el comentario de su primo para acercarse rápidamente a su cama. Tenía sus iniciales sobre su cama y para poder asegurarla debía mostrar su gafete.

-Totalmente de la ciencia –Mick brincó directamente a su cama en cuanto colocó su gafete –Alexander Stilinski ¿Lo viste, Jonie? Ya no soy Mick, ahora soy Alexander.

-Siempre has sido Alexander –Jonah acomodó su almohada y sentó encima a su pequeña tortuga de peluche. –Pero casi no lo usas.

-Pues ahora lo usaré –Mick sonrió –Un día seré el doctor Alexander Stilinski.

-Nunca serás un doctor sino acomodas tus cosas en orden –Jonah metió sus galletas en el interior de su cofre, justo al final, donde nadie pudiera llegar a ellas.

-El orden no importa –Mick estiró sus piecitos –Mi cabeza es un desastre y no por eso soy torpe o algo así.

-Michael –Jonah frunció el ceño –Guarda bien tus cosas.

-¿Nuevos? –Una niña se acercó directamente a ella –Yo también lo soy. Es tan bueno encontrar a alguien que es nuevo. Soy Yoyo, tengo diez ¿Ustedes? ¿Son hermanos? Su nariz es muy parecida, muy bonita. No como la mía, está chueca ¿Lo ven?

Mick brincó a la cama de Jonah y presionó el botón de las cortinas.

-¿Qué? –Michael miró directamente a su primo a la cara –Me había cansado.

-Eres un grosero, Mickey –Jonah continuó guardando sus cosas.

-Pero no abriste las cortinas –Mick se recostó en la cama y abrazó la tortuga –Avísame cuando tengamos que salir de aquí.

-No vas a dormir conmigo, Alexander.

-Somos cachorritos, vamos a dormir juntos mientras estemos lejos de casita –El más grande de los dos volvió a estirarse.

*

Jonah no abrió las cortinas hasta que su guía asignada se plantó frente a su cabaña y les dio la bienvenida oficialmente al Verano de la Ciencia, les entregó las camisetas con sus nombres y su pulsera para poder asistir a cualquier lugar en su tiempo libre.

Mick apretó sus dedos sobre la muñeca de su primo en cuanto comenzaron a caminar. Un paso a la vez, siempre juntos por miedo a perderse.

Se sentaron junto con el resto de los novatos e hicieron el recorrido haciendo todas las preguntas que se venían a su cabeza y anotándolas en su Tablet.

Al final del día, se ducharon con agua tibia y asistieron a la fogata todavía un poco nerviosos.

Mick miró su cama con el ceño fruncido hasta que Jonah le abrió su colcha y le hizo espacio para dormir a su lado.

 

*

 

Los primeros días Mick se entretuvo en todas y cada una de sus clases aprendiendo cosas que no sabía y poniendo en práctica lo que sí. Siempre tenía sus guantes negros puestos y al salir a la comida llevaba sus gafas a la altura de su cabello. Hasta que finalmente tuvo un poco de tiempo libre.

Le dijo a Jonah que se iba a recorrer otros talleres y le sonrió a su primo.

-Te cuidas –Fue todo lo que dijo el niño mientras seguía comparando unas muestras de sangre infectada con algún virus extraño.

Mick se subió las gafas, se aseguró de tener todas sus herramientas y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos observando detenidamente los que hacían en todos.

Había unos cuantos trabajando en gravedad cero, como el Juego de Ender, otros manejando una clase de robot que le sonrió cuando lo vio pasar, incluso se detuvo un poco frente a la proyección de un dinosaurio y su estructura.

El ruido de otro taller le hizo desviarse hacia la izquierda, empujar suavemente la puerta y quedarse observando al chico que estaba ahí. No había nadie más que él, por lo tanto, ya era de los mayores y no necesitaba que lo estuvieran observando.

-Hola –El chico se levantó el casco y le sonrió -¿Hace mucho que llegaste?

-No –Mick sonrió –Me dio curiosidad el ruido –El otro chico se sacó el casco dejando ver una mata de cabello lacio color café -¿Qué se supone que haces?

-¿Esto? –El chico señaló el pequeño aparato en su mesa –Es un dron, mi propio dron.

-¿Ya te dejan hacer eso? –Michael comenzó a moverse despacio intentando no tocar ninguna de esas cosas extrañas.

-Bueno –El chico levantó la pelotita en su mano –Tampoco me lo niegan.

-¿Estás sin permiso? –Mick sonrió –Me gusta.

-Neil Johnson –El chico se sacó el guante para poder extenderle la mano –Astrofísica.

-Eso no parece astrofísico –Mick señaló la pelotita, se sacó su guante negro y apretó la mano del chico –Alexander Stilinski.

-¿Polonia?

-Mi papá –Mick le sonrió -¿Qué es eso?

-Bueno –Neil carraspeó –Ponte tus gafas, estás a punto de ver algo asombroso –Mick se acomodó los googles y de nuevo se colocó el guante.

Se paró justo al lado del estudiante de los cursos de astrofísica.

-¿Listo? –Mick asintió un par de veces. Neil presionó un botón de su pelotita y automáticamente comenzó a flotar en el aire, le dio una indicación en latín y la pelotita mostró un mapa astral hasta que emitió una pequeña explosión.

Neil miró a Mick antes de mirar su pequeña bolita en el suelo y empezar a reír. Mick también lo hizo.

-Sólo es mi primer intento –Neil levantó la pelotita -¿Tú de que eres?

-Fisicoquímico, química cuántica y una de biología –Mick le sonrió –Sólo para empezar.

-¿Cuántos tienes? –Neil le levantó las gafas.

-Nueve, pronto los diez –Mick le sonrió -¿Tú?

-Doce, pronto los trece –Neil le guiñó un ojo. -¿Qué tal tus primeros días?

-Buenos –Mick se subió a la mesa impulsándose con sus manos –Aunque me arrepiento de biología, no es lo mío.

-Al principio también tomé una que no me gustaba, después descubrí esto. –Neil señaló su pelotita –Un día la voy a hacer funcionar.

-Tal vez estás calibrando mal la energía –Mick movió los pies –Tal vez es demasiada.

-Hice los cálculos –Neil se rascó la frente –¿Qué te hace pensar en la energía?

-Nací a una neurona de ser hiperactivo –Mick le sonrió –A veces la energía simplemente se canaliza mal y los cables son muy débiles.

-¿Tienes un programa para tu casi hiperactividad?

-Mis padres no se quejan, ni mis hermanos, ni mi perro, pero siempre estoy haciendo algo –Mick movió sus manos –Igual mi cerebro.

-¿Justo ahora que hace?

-Te marearía –Mick tomó la pelotita en sus manos -¿De dónde eres?

-Paradise –Neil se recargó en la mesa junto a él. -¿Tú?

-Beacon Hills –Mick le sonrió -¿Ya comiste? Creo que tengo un poco de hambre.

 

*

 

Jonah es considerado un buen mini enfermero porque sabe perfectamente como conservar la calma en situaciones de alto riesgo y tensión. Si un paciente llegara con dos fierros enterrados en su cerebro, Jonah podría poner una sonrisa pequeña y decirle que todo está bien.

Obviamente eso no aplica para perder a Michael.

Tenía las gafas colgando del cuello, la bata a medio abrochar y no paraba de desconcentrarse con todos esos latidos a su alrededor. Se había concentrado tanto en ser un humano que justo cuando necesitaba ser un lobo no podía hacerlo correctamente. Así que Michael podía haber sido abducido por los extraterrestres y Jonah ni siquiera se había enterado.

-¡Jonie! –Jonah dio un brinco y se giró para ver a su primo. Mick le estaba ondeando la mano desde una mesita para comer. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y junto a él estaba otro niño.

Jonah frunció el ceño tanto que él mismo sintió como sus cejas se pegaban.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Jonah le golpeó el pecho con su dedo en cuanto lo tuvo frente a él –Se supone que debíamos vernos para comer y no estabas, creí que te había pasado algo. Eres un niño tonto.

Mick se limpió la boca con una servilleta y le ofreció una hamburguesa vegetariana.

-Estaba asustado, Alexander –Jonah se subió en la mesa.

-Neil, Jonah, Jonah, Neil –Mick les sonrió –Neil sabe dónde está la buena comida, Jonie.

-Mucho gusto –Jonah le extendió su mano –Químico biólogo y anatomía.

-Astrofísica –Neil apretó la mano de Jonah -¿Son familia?

-Primos –Jonah mordió su hamburguesa –Aunque preferimos mejores amigos.

-Somos ambos –Mick le dio un golpecito a Jonah en el brazo -¿Terminaste tu análisis?

-Tienes que ver esas reacciones –Jonah sonrió lo bastante amplio para contagiarles su sonrisa –Son alucinantes, nada que haya visto antes.

-Son otros virus –Neil se limpió la boca –¿Dónde analizabas antes?

-En el laboratorio del hospital –Jonah se encogió de hombros –Mi papá trabaja ahí y a veces me cuelo.

-Jonah es todo un chico rudo –Mick le guiñó un ojo –Como tú.

-No estoy haciendo nada ilegal –Neil recargó los codos en la mesa de concreto –Este chico sí, me gusta.

-Tiene novio –Mick frunció el ceño –Se llama Kurt y puede partirte los huesos como si fueran picadientes.

-No me refería a ese tipo de gustar –Neil le pellizco la pierna a Mick –Y tampoco quiero que me partan como picadientes.

-Kurt no es mi novio –Jonah se abrió su jugo.

-Tal vez él no es tu novio, pero tú si eres el suyo –Neil también sonrió cuando vio el gesto de Jonah, era una mezcla entre ‘deja de burlarte’ y ‘eres un idiota’

*

Para Michael mirar a través de un microscopio se convirtió en algo usual a partir del quinto día. Encender el mechero dejó de ser un dilema cuando comenzó a observar reacciones y al despertar rápidamente se llevaba la mano a los ojos intentando quitarse las gafas a pesar de que no estaban ahí.

Pasar por el laboratorio de Neil fue toda una rutina hasta lo invitó a ver algo cuando todos dormían.

-¿Es seguro? –Mick llevaba el cuchillo de Lexie por si acaso.

-No te traería si no fuera seguro –Neil le ofreció su mano y Michael, con los nervios moviéndose en su estómago la aceptó –Intenta no hacer ruido.

Mick puso los ojos en blanco porque ‘lobo’ pero no dijo nada, simplemente seguía un paso detrás del chico de doce ignorando el ruido que hacía su mochila, como si cargara algo pesado.

Michael sintió demasiado miedo cuando el espesor del bosque se convirtió en algo tétrico y recordó los videojuegos de Haz y Lexie, en esos había un señor largo que atrapaba a los viajeros con lamparitas.

-Ya casi estamos –Neil le apretó los dedos, tenía la mano sudada y su pulgar no paraba de moverse sobre la mano de Mick.

Caminaron otros cinco minutos y finalmente se detuvieron.

-¿Vas a matarme aquí? –Preguntó Mick sin soltar su mano.

-Tal vez –Neil le guiñó un ojo –O tal vez no. Tal vez planeo comerte.

-Muy gracioso –Mick infló las mejillas y sacó el aire despacio.

Neil colocó una manta en el suelo, puso algo parecido a una sombrilla y sacó un control de su mochila.

-Ahora podemos entrar –Activo la sombrilla y automáticamente desaparecieron en el bosque.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Esto no es lo mejor –Neil le entregó unas gafas que le cubrían la mitad de la cara y seguramente lo hacían ver ridículo –Primero acuéstate, tienes que estar mirando al cielo.

-¿Para qué?

Michael lo entendió cuando miró al cielo. Los lentes era una extraña versión de un telescopio así que a donde veía podía observar claramente las estrellas.

-¿De dónde…?

-¿De dónde las tomé prestadas? –Neil sonrió –No preguntes, las devolveré cuando volvamos.

Esas tres horas fueron las mejores horas que Mick pasó en el campamento y eran de las únicas que no podría hablar después.

-Mi proyecto –Empezó Neil cuando ya se habían cansado de señalar las constelaciones –La pelotita es una lámpara –Mick asintió –Así como tú haces tú lámpara de lava yo hago un mapa astral.

-Me gusta más tu mapa –Mick se levantó las gafas y se giró a verlo.

-Tiene más características, como las coordenadas de tu ubicación y esas cosas –Neil se encogió de hombros –Dos semanas no son suficientes.

-Pero tendrás dos semanas el siguiente año –Mick volvió a sonreír.

-Es hora de volver.

Michael recibió su primer beso cuando volvieron al campamento, la torre seguía igual que antes, las cabañas también, Jonah seguía dormido en la misma posición, pero por dentro su corazón estaba que explotaba, su sonrisa no cabía en su rostro y tenía su primer novio.

Por primera vez, Michael sintió que realmente era alguien bonito.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. 99 Campamento II

Volver a casa sin Mick fue más difícil para Peter que para Jordan, porque Jordan siempre tenía cosas que hacer. Revisar pedidos, revisar inventario, hablar con los proveedores, revisar que todo estuviera en orden, hacer las nóminas y un sinfín de cosas que probablemente tardaría más enumerando que haciendo. Así que una vez que llegaron a casa Jordan se puso a hacer su trabajo, pero Peter no. 

-Jordan –El mayor se giró a verlo, ya tenía un folder en sus manos y estaba a punto de empezar a hacer llamadas. –Ven.

-¿Estás triste? –Jordan soltó el folder y guardó el celular antes de caminar hacia Peter. Apretó sus manos y se subió a horcajadas sobre su esposo.

-¿Tú no? –Jordan asintió mientras le pasaba los dedos por el cabello –¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando se vayan a la universidad?

-Ellos –Hazael se dejó caer sobre el sofá pequeño –Yo no voy a ir.

-Hablaremos de eso luego –Peter apretó sus dedos sobre la cintura de Jordan -¿Te vas a quedar aquí el resto del día?

-No puedo dejarte triste –Jordan le apretó el rostro entre sus manos antes de besarle los labios.

-Esto es una zona neutral –Lexie se jaló un poco del cabello –Por favor, no espectáculos aquí ¿Les gustaría llegar un día y que Hazie se esté toqueteando con Theo?

El rubio se sentó en el suelo con su malteada a un lado y el mando de la consola en otra.

-No tanta ayuda, Pasha –Hazie le sacó una lengua cuando su hermano se giró a verlo -¿Me dejas jugar?

-Pero tienes que ser Harley –El menor le lanzó el otro mando – Sólo Mike puede decirme así, tú no, Alexis.

-Te patearé el trasero –Hazie se cruzó de piernas y esperó a que su hermano pusiera el videojuego.

Jordan tomó la mano de Peter y lo llevó escaleras arriba. Su cama, al contrario de la de Mick, estaba completamente deshecha.  

-Ven –Jordan le metió a su habitación y lo hizo desnudarse antes de meterse y pasar el resto del día dándose mimos, porque sí, ambos extrañaban a su hijo más pequeño.

 

*

 

Para Garrett, despertar en la cama de Mason no era algo difícil. Meterse a la cama de Mason a las ocho de la mañana, luego de que Jonah se fuera, no era realmente algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado.

-Hola –Mason se movió un poco bajo las sábanas y le rodeó el torso con un brazo -¿Les dijiste adiós por mí?

-A ambos –Garrett le acarició suavemente los dedos -¿Tienes tiempo antes de irte a tu cita?

-Odio los desayunos como citas –Mason abrió completamente los ojos –Y sí, tengo tiempo para nuestra última vez.

-¿Tan seguro estás? –Garrett empezó por hacerle cosquillas antes de besarlo.

Se sentía bien hacerlo, tan bien que a momentos pensaba llevarlo más allá. Pero no iba a arruinar su amistad por intentar algo con él. Ya le había pasado una vez, no iba a repetirlo.

 

*

 

-Es una mala idea –Jonah se estaba empezando a morder las uñas mientras esperaba su bandeja de desayuno.

-Claro que no –Mick estaba sonriendo –Es la mejor idea que he tenido en años. Además –Michael dio un brinquito –Dime que no hacemos buena pareja.

-No hacen buena pareja –Jonah apretó los labios –Él tiene todas las pecas del mundo en su cara, su nariz va a ser muy grande cuando sea mayor y se salta las reglas.

-Tú también te saltas las reglas –Michael le sacó la lengua –Y creo que sus pecas son bonitas, son como las constelaciones. Jamás me aburriré descubriendo sus pecas y ¿Su nariz? ¿De verdad, Jonie?

-Sólo digo –Jonah frunció el ceño –Que de grande tal vez no sea tan guapo.

-Pues yo seré bonito por ambos –Mick dio un nuevo brinco cuando lo vio en la puerta, levantó su mano y Neil caminó directamente a ellos con su desayuno –Hola.

-Hola –Neil le besó la frente –Hola, Jonah.

-Hola –Jonah volvió a apretar los labios en un casi puchero -¿Leche de nuez?

-Me gusta –Neil movió su cajita -¿A ti que te gusta?

-Vainilla –Jonah se acomodó el gafete y lo pasó frente al lector.

Neil se quedó un paso atrás mientras Jonah y Mick recibían su desayuno. Comidas muy parecidas con algunos detalles que los hacían diferentes. Para él eran algo así como unos gemelos muy diferentes, en todos los aspectos, pero luego ambos tenían la misma manía de morderse el pulgar cuando estaban muy centrados en algo y se parecían demasiado.

Se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la ventana mientras hablaban de los proyectos que debían terminar para el final del campamento.

-Hay una actividad mañana –Jonah estaba revisando el programa –Me interesa, es sobre poner los huesos en orden, pero es en parejas ¿Alexander?

-¿Quieres que sea tu pareja? –Mick hizo a un lado su plato vacío de hot cakes -¿Sin una propuesta digna?

-¿Quieres que te consiga flores? –Jonah comenzó a picar su fruta.

-Y un anillo –Mick le sonrió tan grande que sus ojos casi se cerraron.

-¿Siempre han estado juntos? –Neil los apunto con su tenedor.

-Nos siempre –Mick negó con la cabeza.

-Mis primeros tres meses de vida –Jonah se llevó un trozo de sandía a la boca.

-Eso –Neil sonrió –Eso es demasiado tiempo, díganme ¿Cómo es que sobrevivieron?

Michael le golpeó suavemente el costado con su codo.

-Tenía que decirlo –Neil le sonrió de tal forma que Mick tuvo que bajar la cabeza y concentrarse en llevar su último bocado a la boca.

Jonah únicamente puso los ojos en blanco.

 

*

 

Michael, al contrario de Jonah, no se consideraba para nada bueno en anatomía, ni animal ni humana, pero podía hacerlo. Juntos se leyeron los libros de Taylor así que sí, estaba un poco seguro. Sobre todo, cuando Neil se unió al círculo de personas y le guiñó un ojo desde su lugar.

Recrear la estructura ósea de un T-Rex y luego poner todos sus órganos en orden no era exactamente su fuerte.

-Usa tu instinto –Jonah le palmeó el hombro antes de acomodarse las gafas y esperar por el holograma frente a él.

Para Jonah, mover sus dedos con delicadeza poniendo piezas a diestra y siniestra era más un hobbie que una necesidad. Ty lo acompañaba a jugar al operando cada vez que tenían tiempo e incluso le había enseñado a poner inyecciones en una salchicha, así que mover sus dedos con agilidad era completamente lo suyo. Mick, al contrario, era más de fuerza bruta. Aunque armara rompecabezas, Lexie siempre le decía que hacía encajar las piezas donde no iban, así que sí. Para Mick fue todo un reto.

Para Jonah fue una forma divertida de ganar un nuevo ordenador para Garrett. Él no miraba el cronometro, ni tampoco miraba a los lados masticando sus labios como si no fueran lo suficientemente grandes ya. Jonah simplemente siguió su tarea y presionó el botón azul cuando terminaron.

El supervisor se acercó a ellos con ojos críticos y analizó su trabajo de tal manera que Mick realmente se abrió una herida en el labio inferior, Jonah pudo sentir el aroma a sangre en cuanto salió la primera gotita. Fue completamente su instinto el que lo guio a jalarse la manga y presionar sobre el labio de su primo.

-Aguanta –Le susurró mirándolo directamente a los ojos porque no quería ver la reacción de todos esos científicos cuando la herida desapareciera -¿Está bien?

-Si –Mick respiró profundo cuando Jonah retiró su mano. –Lo siento.

El supervisor no le dio tiempo de responder. Simplemente se bajó un poco los lentes y les sonrió.

-Excelente –El hombre señaló a Jonah y luego a Michael –¿Edad?

-Nueve –Respondió rápidamente Jonah. –

-Lahey y Stilinski –Mick miró su propio gafete. Su foto era un poco ridícula, demasiado sonriente para ser un Hale -Prodigios –El hombre les apretó los hombros y se alejó del lugar a pasos lentos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ganamos? –Mick miró al hombre, luego a Jonah y luego a la mujer que les había dado las instrucciones.

-Ganaron más de lo que se imaginan.

Mick realmente se sonrojó un poco cuando les colocaron su insignia y les tomaron la foto del recuerdo. El único problema fue que tuvieron que mirarse entre ellos y no ver a la cámara, porque sus ojitos iban a brillar demasiado y eso tampoco iba a ser bueno para la ciencia.

 

*

 

-¿Te duele mucho? –Neil pasó su pulgar por el labio de Mick –Los tienes hinchados.

-Estaba nervioso –Mick puso una de sus manos en el brazo de su novio –Yo no sé de anatomía, soy horrible, pero Jonah es un genio ¿Sabías que tiene un coeficiente intelectual más alto que el mío? Y su cerebro es normalito.

-Yo creo que el cerebro de ninguno es ‘normalito’ –Neil le sonrió –Son unos genios. Felicidades.

-Gracias –Mick le sonrió –Jonah y yo vamos a festejar con galletas y leche.

-Deberías venir –Jonah se sentó junto a ellos –Puedes ayudarme a colarnos en el Faro.

-Me gustan tus ideas –Neil le picó suavemente una de sus mejillas –Y tus pecas ¿Alguna vez te habían dicho que tienes pecas muy bonitas?

-Su novio, todo el tiempo –Mick sonrió –Incluso le lleva flores.

-Tienes un novio muy romántico, Jonah –El más pequeño se cruzó de brazos y resopló –Hay personas que incitan al romanticismo.

-Kurt no es mi novio –Mick y Neil le arquearon una ceja –Ustedes se dieron un beso y ahora son novios. Pues nosotros no lo hemos hecho.

-¡Quieres un beso de Kurt! –Mick se cubrió la boca con su mano.

-Pues dáselo –Neil le apretó la rodilla a Michael –¿Verdad, Alex?

-Sí –Michael asintió varias veces –Solamente haces esto –El más grande de los dos Hale tomó el rostro de su novio y pegó sus labios por unos cuantos segundos –Justo así –Michael le sonrió a su primo -¿Verdad?

-Sí –Neil le besó la mejilla –Y ya son novios.

-No lo sé –Jonah suspiró –Lo pensaré cuando volvamos.

 

*

 

Uno de los hobbies más grades de Alexei es pasear por el bosque, completamente descalzo y completamente en sintonía con la naturaleza. Pequeños pasos sin molestar a nadie, manos acariciando lo que se le permitía acariciar y ojos siempre atentos al más mínimo movimiento.

-Hola –Lex sonrió para sí mismo antes de mirar hacia arriba. -¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí?

-Lo suficiente –La pequeña criatura movió sus pies de adelante hacia atrás -¿Vienes mucho por aquí?

-El suficiente –Lex se sentó en el suelo -¿Qué eres?

-Lo mismo que tú –La criaturita humanoide le sonrió –Un defensor.

-¿Y qué defiendes? –Lex recargó su mentón sobre sus rodillas.

-El bosque –La criatura desapareció cuando la voz de Peter llamando a Alexei rompió la quietud del lugar.

-¿Hablabas con alguien? –Alexei asintió -¿Qué te he dicho de hablar con desconocidos?

-Te aseguro que este no me estaba pidiendo matrimonio –Peter le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a levantarse –Debes tener cuidado, Lexie.

-El bosque me protege, pops –El puberto se recargó en su cuerpo mientras caminaban –Es algo recíproco.

-Espero no tener que averiguarlo.

 

*

 

Uno de los secretos de Neil era que su primera Tablet la había ganado en una apuesta de robots. Las mejoras se las había hecho por su cuenta, fue por eso que su padre le pagó la inscripción para el verano de la ciencia, le miró a los ojos cuando le hizo y le dijo que un día iba a ser el mejor mecatrónico de Paradise. Le revolvió el cabello y luego le enseñó como escapar en caso de un secuestro.

Otro de sus secretos era que Alex realmente le gustaba. No solamente como un proyecto nuevo. Le gustaba por el color naranja de sus labios, por el verde extraño de sus ojos, por los dedos debajo de sus guantes, por la facilidad con la que le miraba y sonreía, como si todo fuera a estar bien sin importar que solamente tuvieran un día antes de separarse.

-Vivo en Beacon Hills –Mick recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro, tenía los googles levantados y todavía se tocaba el labio como si la herida siguiera ahí –Mi papá es dueño de Delicias Stilinski, si un día puedes ir, estaré ahí –Mick levantó su rostro para verlo –Siempre estoy ahí, a veces estoy con Jonah, pero todos saben quién soy. Los actuales baristas son los amigos de mi hermano mayor.

-¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? –Neil le acarició suavemente el hombro.

-Dos, Hazie y Pasha –Mick tomó la mano de Neil para entrelazar sus dedos –Pero Jonah es como mi otra mitad ¿Sabes? Como si fuéramos una persona dividida en dos.

-También me di cuenta –Neil lo apretó más contra su cuerpo -¿Podemos tomarnos una foto juntos?

-Mis papás lo hacen muy seguido –Mick le sonrió –Y sus teléfonos –El más pequeño le sonrió –Es la misma foto, pero mi padre tiene la parte de mi papá y mi papá la de mi padre.

-¿Tienes dos papás? –Mick asintió –Yo solamente tengo uno, mi madre murió cuando era niño. Atacada por un animal salvaje.

-Neil –Mick entrelazó sus dedos –Lo siento mucho.

-Papá dice que me parezco a ella.

-Entonces era muy guapa –El más grande le besó la frente -¿Vendrás el otro año?

-Te lo aseguro –Neil le besó la mejilla antes de tomar su mentón con una mano y darle un suave beso –Y luego, como estaré más grande podré ir a verte y comeremos esas galletas que trajeron.

-Suena como un plan –La primera foto del álbum de Neil era una donde Mick tenía el rostro escondido en su cuello.

 

*

 

-¿Estás llevando todo? –Jonah abrochó el cinturón de su tortuga y con eso dio por terminado su equipaje.

-Sí –Mick se rascó el puente de la nariz –Puedo llevarme tu maletita chiquita para que lleves el ordenador.

-No sé porque llevamos tantas cosas –Jonah arrastró su maleta hasta el frente y dejó que se la llevaran junto a la otra. Sus iniciales eran bastante visibles.

-Porque hicimos muchas cosas –Mick apretó su lámpara de Lava contra su pecho y tomó la maletita de Jonah con todo el cuidado del mundo, porque todo estaba completamente que contenía sustancias extrañas.

Neil lo estaba esperando al pie de su autobús, estaba completamente relajado a excepción de su mandíbula.

-Linda lámpara –Neil le sonrió –Me gusta el color.

-Gracias –Mick también sonrió de vuelta –Es mi primera creación.

-Deberías ponerle nombre –Neil le pellizcó la mejilla –Tengo algo para ti. Para ambos en realidad.

-¿Me vas a decir que terminaste tu pelotita? –Neil rio.

-Es algo más bonito –El mayor se metió las manos al bolsillo de la chaqueta –Aunque sencillo, es…

-¡Una balita! –Mick evitó dar el brinco por miedo a crear una explosión.

-Sí –Neil le sonrió –La mía es naranja –Mick se llevó una mano a su boca por inercia -Y la tuya es negra. Tiene grabada una N ¿lo ves? Justo aquí –Señaló la base con uno de sus dedos mientras pasaba el pulgar por la piedra –La mía tiene una A.

-Sodio –Mick sintió que se le pusieron las orejas rojas cuando Neil le colocó la cadena –Na.

-Sí –Neil le apretó los labios –Somos sodio. –Le acomodó la cadena alrededor del cuello y lo besó –Así siempre voy a estar cerquita.

-Asegúrate de volver el otro año –Neil le ayudó a sostener su lámpara cuando lo abrazó –Promételo.

-Volveré el otro año –Mick asintió despacio –Te voy a extrañar.

-Y yo a ti.

Mick se limpió la mejilla con su mano libre y volvió a tomar su lámpara antes de sonreír.

-Entonces hasta el otro año –Tomó una respiración profunda hasta aislar el aroma de su recién descubierto novio –Te cuidas mucho.

-El camión –Jonah se acercó a paso rápido hasta Mick –Nos vemos el otro año, Neil.

-Tú también, Jonah –Neil le revolvió el cabello –Y besa a tu chico.

-Lo que digas –Jonah miró a Michael –Nuestro bus.

Mick le dio un último abrazo a su novio antes de seguir los pasos de su primo hasta su camión.

-¡Alex! –Jonah tomó su maletita de sustancias y jaló la mano de su primo -¡Te quiero! –Michael se aguantó su puchero hasta que estuvo sentado en el interior del camión, con Jonah apretándole los dedos.

-Yo también lo quiero, Jonie –El menor de los dos le sonrió –De verdad. 

Jonah dejó que se recargara en su cuerpo el resto del camino porque él sabía lo que era extrañar a alguien y no podía juzgar a Mick por querer a alguien luego de dos semanas. Él quería y extrañaba a su madre a pesar de nunca haberla conocido.

-Lo veras el otro año y luego serán felices por siempre –Murmuró Jonah porque era lo único que podía decir en ese preciso momento.

 

*

 

Hazael se había terminado más de cinco chocolates por la ansiedad que tenía al saber que su hermanito estaba cada vez más cerca. Les habían organizado una fiesta para festejar su primer campamento y todos estaban en casa esperando por ellos.

-Ahí viene el camión –Jordan apretó la mano de Peter –Nuestro bebé.

-Las dos semanas más largas de mi vida –Alexei se bajó del cofre del auto y levantó sus gafas azules para poder ver a su hermano cuando bajara.

Jonah primero colocó su maletita en un lugar seguro y luego brincó a los brazos de Camden, con su manita jaló a Taylor y Garrett para hacer un abrazo familiar donde él estaba justo en medio.

-Papi pops –Mick miró a Peter y solamente pudo llorar lo que no lloró en el camión.

-Tranquilo, Mike –Jordan le acarició la espalda –Ya estás de regreso, bebé.

-Estas bien, mi pequeño poni –Peter le besó la carita varias veces.

-Está llorando porque ya no va a ver a Neil –Dijo Jonah en voz bajita, él también tenía un puchero y estaba seguro que si seguía viendo a Mick iba a terminar por llorar junto a él.

-¿Quién es Neil? –Lexie frunció el ceño.

-Mi novio –Mick dejó que Hazie le limpiara las lágrimas –Va a estudiar mecatrónica cuando sea grande y viviremos aquí en Beacon.

-Michael –Jordan abrazó a su hijo –Les preparé un pastel ¿Quieren ir a comerlo? Todos están esperando por ustedes.

-¿Los Herbst también?

-Sí, Jonah, Kurt también –Garrett fingió morderle el estómago. –Vamos, incluso pusimos globos.

-Mason organizó todo –Hazael llevó la maleta de su hermano al interior del auto y se subió en el copiloto, porque atrás iba Jordan aun consolando a Michael.

Michael se olvidó de sus lágrimas cuando Aiden le chuleó su insignia y les hizo contar la historia de cómo las obtuvieron sin omitir ningún detalle.

Fue después de eso que Jonah caminó despacito hacia Kurt, cuando nadie le estaba prestando atención, se paró sobre la punta de sus pies y le dio un rápido besó en los labios.

Luego se alejó como si no hubiera trastocado el mundo del pequeño puberto hasta hacerlo perder el control de sus propias alas. 

 

 

 

 


	15. 102 Séptimo

El primer auto de Garrett fue un Sentra 2009 de color plata. Cuando Taylor le entregó la llave y le besó la frente sintió que no tenía palabras para agradecerle a su hermano, no solamente por el auto, sino por todo lo que había hecho por él.

-Gracias –Taylor le sonrió de tal manera que no fue necesario decirle que entendía a la perfección lo que quería decir.

-¿No quieres usarlo? –Camden estaba de pie en la cocina, pijama de cubos verdes y taza de café color café.

-¿Vienes conmigo, Jonah? –El niño ya estaba vestido para la escuela, sus zapatos negros lustrados y el cuello blanco contrastando con el color verde del suéter.

-¿Me vas a llevar a clases? –Jonah entrecerró los ojos -¿Es seguro?

-Completamente seguro –Camden le guiñó un ojo –Ve con él.

-Bien –Jonah camino directo a su mochila –Pero no quieras ir muy rápido, estamos aprendiendo.

-Lo tengo cubierto –Garrett le ayudó con su mochila y juntos se subieron al auto. Jonah no lo dejó insertar la llave hasta que se puso el cinturón de seguridad. -¿Podemos poner la radio?

-Pero no voy a cantar ninguna canción –Jonah le sonrió cuando comenzó a mover los botones hasta poner la radio –Me gusta esa.

-A mí también –Jonah se acomodó en su asiento -¿Qué se siente ser un adulto?

-No soy un adulto –Garrett le sonrió.

-Pero tienes un empleo y un auto. Eres un adulto, igual que Brett.

-Mason también tiene un empleo, de hecho, él tiene dos empleos igual que Hazie.

-Pero Hazie tiene una moto. Yo tenía una moto –Jonah giró su cabeza para ver por la ventana –Pero ya me quedó pequeña, era para cuando tenía siete u ocho. Ya tengo diez.

-Todo un niño grande –Garrett le apretó la mano –Tienes que tener cuidado, vas a empezar a gustarle a la gente y a tener citas.

-No quiero citas –Jonah apretó los labios –Bueno, sí, pero solamente con Kurt. Quiero ir a comer helado con él, así como tú vas con Liam.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo voy a comer helado con Liam? –Garrett frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento –Jonah hizo un puchero –A veces no controlo la privacidad –Garrett movió ligeramente la cabeza -¿Son novios?

-Liam tiene novia.

*

Sentarse en las gradas a perder el tiempo se convirtió en rutina desde que Mason se quejó con ellos por abandonarlo para irse a practicar. Les frunció el ceño y juro que se iba a vengar. Luego de eso todos se juntaron para pedirle perdón y hacer un mini convivio únicamente con ellos. Hazael incluso llevó las galletas de las que les compartía cuando eran niños. Mason los perdonó con la condición de que no lo volvieran a abandonar, nunca.

-¿Estamos en miércoles de rosa? –Preguntó Brett cuando llegó Liam con una pulsera rosa en su muñeca.

-Me la dio Hayden –Hazael puso los ojos en blanco –Tiene su nombre.

-¿No puso su dirección detrás? –Pregunto Mason con un resoplido.

-Lo sé –Liam se sentó una grada más abajo que Garrett y recargó su mejilla contra su muslo. Hazael compartió una mirada con Brett –Es estúpido.

-Muy estúpido –Brett se sentó junto a Hazie -¿Tú qué opinas?

-Es plástico, barato y extraño –El pelinegro suspiró –Pero son cosas que las parejas hacen.

-Yo no lo haría –Mason sonrió –Tal vez si pulseras iguales o anillos como Hazie, pero llevar su nombre en alto es extraño. Sobre todo, si fue decisión de uno.

-Sobre todo si no se quieren –Brett suspiró -¿Tenemos planes para hoy?

-Yo voy a pasar por el despacho –Haz se bajó las gafas.

-¿Jackson sigue con el caso de Isaac? –Liam acomodó su cabeza de tal forma que estaba casi completamente oculto en la pierna de Garrett.

-Sí –Haz soltó un suspiro –Cora quiere la custodia de Dylan.

-Pero Cora no quiere a Dylan –Liam frunció el ceño –Solamente quiere hacerle daño a Isaac.

-Jackson sigue buscando la forma de que Isaac se quede con el niño y si es posible tan bien con Liz. Cora y Laura serán mis primas, pero te juro que las odio –Hazael echó su cuerpo hacia atrás dejando sus codos sobre la grada superior y la cabeza mirando al cielo –El día en que las vea les arrancaré los ojos.

-Déjame los de Cora –Liam resopló –Odio a esa mujer.

-¿Quiénes votan por matar a Cora Hale? –Mason levantó la mano hacia su propia pregunta, Garrett y Liam lo hicieron después, Brett y Hazie al final. –Está decidido, comenzaré a trazar un plan.

-No juegues con eso –Brett pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Mason y lo atrajo a su cuerpo –Tu alma es pura y blanca como la nieve.

-Y la tuya negra como el carbón –Mason le sacó la lengua –Eres odioso, Talbot.

-Por eso mismo no salgo contigo –Brett le besó la frente –Lexie y yo vamos al cine el sábado ¿Alguien quiere venir?

-¿Para ir de mal tercio? –Garrett le arqueó la ceja izquierda –No gracias.

-Nosotros nos juntaremos a ver películas –Mason le sonrió a Garrett –Después de nuestro turno en el café.

-¿Han vuelto? –Liam levantó la cabeza.

-Venga, Liam –Hazael se levantó las gafas para ver a su amigo –Nunca han estado juntos y lo sabes.

-Lo que digas –El más bajo volvió a su anterior posición -¿Puedo unirme a las películas?

-La invitación era general –Mason miró a Hazael -¿Vienes?

-No –Haz negó con la cabeza –Tengo planes.

-Si haces una fiesta nos invitas –Garrett pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Liam –Con eso de que ahora tienes una mansión.

-No porque esté saliendo con Jackson quiere decir que sus cosas son mías –Hazael resopló.

-Así que ahora están saliendo –Liam recargó su mentón sobre la pierna de Garret -¿Cuándo pasamos del ‘No sé qué sucede’ al ‘estamos saliendo’?

-No estamos saliendo –Haz movió un poco su mano –Pero saldremos.

-Sólo asegúrate de que lo hagan –Liam sonrió –Tal vez solamente se acuesta contigo y luego sale con alguien más.

-No seas idiota –Brett abrazó un poco más a Mason –Por lo menos Jackson y Hazie se quieren, pero a ti ella te hace pagar por todo y tal vez ni siquiera le gustas.

-No te metas con mi novia, Talbot.

-¿En qué momento pasamos del ‘Me ha rechazado’ al ‘es mi novia? –Brett frunció el ceño –No te engañes, Liam. Hayden te va a dejar en cualquier momento. –Brett tomó su mochila y la de Mason -¿Vienes, Haz?

-Yo –Hazael miró a Brett y luego a Garrett –Si, me voy –Tomó su mochila y siguió a sus dos amigos dejando a otros dos detrás de él.

-¿Tú también crees que va a terminar conmigo? –Liam miró a Garrett.

-No lo sé –Garrett suspiró –Pero te aseguro que no te deseo nada malo.

-Gracias –Liam suspiró -¿Realmente no estabas saliendo con Mason?

-Sólo era sexo, Liam –Garrett continuó mirándolo directamente a los ojos –Lo quiero porque es mi amigo y le tengo confianza, pero no hay nada más.

-Ya –Liam suspiró nuevamente -¿Habrías tenido sexo conmigo?

-Tienes novia –Garrett movió ligeramente su pierna –Yo también me voy, tengo clases y no puedo llegar tarde.

 

*

 

Hazael se detuvo a observar durante unos segundos su casco antes de bajarse de la moto y caminar al interior del despacho. Había un par de personas esperando, la recepción estaba vacía y el teléfono sonando.

-¿Ya los atendieron? –Preguntó a las dos personas sentadas en el cómodo sofá.

-No –La mujer resopló –La asistente no se ha parado por aquí.

-Bien –Hazael le sonrió –Un momento –Esperó a que el teléfono volviera a sonar –Despacho del licenciado Whittemore ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –Dejó el casco sobre el escritorio y encendió nuevamente el ordenador –El licenciado no está disponible en este momento, pero puede concretarle una cita para mañana mismo –Hazael comenzó a teclear –A las doce del día es lo más temprano que se puede. Muy bien, ha sido un gusto atenderle, señor Ward, que tenga buen día.

Colgó el teléfono, se sacó la chaqueta y le hizo una seña a la mujer para que se acercara.

-¿Tiene cita? –Hazael sacó una pluma del escritorio.

-No –La mujer se rascó el entrecejo –Solamente quiero asesoría, le aseguro que no va a llevar mucho tiempo.

-Bien –Hazael deslizó su índice por la pantalla –El licenciando se encuentra con un cliente, en cuanto él salga le preguntaré si puede verla.

-Gracias –El adolescente le sonrió.

Debajo del escritorio estaba una bolsa de color negro y un par de zapatos planos, señal de que, si había una asistente, pero obviamente no estaba en su puesto. Se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que se sacó un poco de sangre, pero eso no hizo que se detuviera.

Se puso de pie con cuidado y caminó a la puerta de la oficina de Jackson. Algo le decía que estaba muy mal lo que estaba haciendo, pero igual empujó un poco la puerta.

-¡No puedes entrar ahí! –Hazael dio un brinco en su lugar y estrello su frente contra la puerta sin querer.

-Joder –El adolescente se llevó una mano a la zona herida -¿Quién mierda eres?

-La asistente del licenciado –La mujer, de unos veinticinco lo estaba fulminando con sus ojos azules –No debes estar aquí.

-¿Disculpa? –Haz parpadeó un par de veces –¿Tú eres la que no está en su puesto y te atreves a darme órdenes?

-Estaba buscando esto –La mujer levantó una carpeta de color verde –La pidió el licenciado.

-Bien, yo se la doy –Hazael extendió la mano –Tú intenta responder el teléfono.

-Al licenciado no le gusta que nadie entre sin permiso –La mujer se estiró tan alta como era y aun así se veía más pequeña que Hazael.

-No me hagas hablar, sólo dame la carpeta –Haz no le sonrió –Anda, a Jackson tampoco le gusta esperar.

La mujer le dio la carpeta con todo el recelo del mundo y luego se giró a atender el teléfono. Hazael abrió la puerta despacio antes de colarse al interior. Había dos hombres en el interior y justo detrás del escritorio Jackson.

-Buenas tardes –Hazael colocó la carpeta del lado izquierdo, sobre las hojas en blanco -¿Algo más?

-No –Jackson lo miró detrás de sus pestañas –Puedes quedarte.

-Gracias –Hazael ocupó el sofá de siempre, tomó la caja de archivos viejos y comenzó a ordenarlos procurando no llamar la atención hasta que los hombres se estrecharon la mano y salieron de la oficina –Hay una mujer afuera –Haz señaló hacia la puerta –Tiene preguntas.

-Ya es hora de comer –El abogado se estiró en su silla.

-Jackson –Hazael acomodó el último archivo y se puso de pie –Son solo unas cuantas preguntas. No seas malo.

-No soy malo –Jackson colocó una de sus manos en la cadera del adolescente cuando lo tuvo cerca –Sólo tengo hambre.

-Un último cliente antes de irnos –Haz se inclinó hasta poder darle un beso -¿Por favor? –Jackson arrugó la nariz.

-Dile que pase –Hazie le dio un beso de agradecimiento antes de dirigirse a la puerta, llamó a la mujer y respondió la mirada de la asistente con una más penetrante. –Puede tomar asiento.

Hazael tomó el archivo recién acomodado y salió de la oficina.

-El licenciado está comprometido –Dijo la mujer haciendo sonar sus tacones.

-Gracias por el dato –Hazael continuó caminando hacia el archivo

-De verdad, niño. No lo intentes. –Hazael únicamente levantó su mano mostrando exactamente el mismo anillo que Jackson.

-Tú debería dejar de intentarlo –El adolescente abrió la puerta del archivo y se encerró dentro hasta que terminó de acomodar.

Ese fin de semana iba a comprar algunas cosas con la tarjeta que Jackson le dio, se lo merecía por todo su esfuerzo.

 

*

 

Jonah se subió al auto patrulla con una sonrisa. Kurt le había dicho que su suéter azul del Capitán América se le veía muy bonito y había logrado un A+ en su examen de matemáticas avanzadas. Sus padres iban a estar muy orgullosos.

-Hola, papi –Le besó la mejilla a Camden y se abrochó el cinturón -¿Qué tal el día?

-Cinco infracciones, una dona gratis y mucho papeleo –Camden le sonrió a su hijo -¿Qué tal el tuyo?

-Bien –Jonah sacó su examen de la mochila –Otra A+ para colección. Creo que ya domino bien esto. Es tiempo de pasar al Algebra.

-¿No vas muy rápido, campeón? –Jonah miró a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos –Está bien, no. Pero recuerda que también hay que salir a pasar tiempo en el bosque y hacer travesuras como el niño que eres.

-Mick y yo paseamos en bici todas las tardes, papi –Jonah le sonrió –Jugamos al Adivina Quien, al Monopoly, al operando y vemos Spiderman. Soy un buen niño.

-Claro que eres un buen niño –Camden le sonrió –Eres un niño hermoso.

-Gracias –Jonah le sonrió –Te enviaron algo de la escuela, me dijeron que no lo abriera. También le dieron uno a Mick.

-Lo abriremos en casa. Taylor estaba preparando Chop Suey –Jonah dio un pequeño gritito.

-La mejor comida del mundo.

 

*

 

-¿Y si te dijeron que no lo abrieras porque está el sello roto? –Preguntó Peter mirando directamente a Michael, el niño tenía una alita picosa en su mano izquierda y estaba tomando agua desde su pajita de colores.

-Porque se cayó sobre mi dedo –Mick le sonrió –No dice nada malo.

-Ya léelo, Peter –Jordan mordió su alita.

-Bien –Peter dejó a un lado su vaso de agua para empezar a leerlo. Al principio pensó en hacerlo en voz alta, pero Jordan estaba más interesado en preguntarle a Lexie sobre su proyecto de arte.

-Cantaremos una canción –Lex tenía los labios apretados –Kurt me dijo que él tocará el violín y yo el piano.

-Pueden tocar Juego de Tronos –Mick se limpió la boca con una servilleta –Les va a salir genial.

-¿Michael reprobaste alguna materia? –Peter entrecerró los ojos cuando su hijo negó con la cabeza –Dice que debemos ir mañana para hablar su estado académico.

-Pero yo no he reprobado nada –Mick tomó otra alita –Tal vez los quieren felicitar por tener un hijo tan inteligente.

 

*

Jordan realmente no esperaba que lo felicitaran por Mick. Los maestros se habían pasado años diciéndole que no prestaba atención a clases, hablaba mucho y nunca estaba quieto. No iban a cambiar de opinión únicamente porque sí.

-Estas son sus calificaciones –El director de la escuela abrió primero el de Jonah y luego el de Mick –Los profesores han comenzado a poner exámenes especiales para ellos, con temas más complejos y este ha sido el resultado. –El hombre colocó dos folders frente a ellos.

-No veo ningún problema –Taylor desvió la mirada de los exámenes de Jonah hacia el director.

-Exactamente –El hombre se presionó el tabique –Ya no hay nada que podamos enseñarles en el curso actual. Así que hemos hablado –Peter arqueó ambas cejas –Queremos pedirles su autorización para adelantar a los niños un par de grados.

-Tienen diez –Camden volvió la mirada a los exámenes. Él no entendía ni la mitad de las fórmulas que Jonah había garabateado con uno de sus lápices de diseños extraños.

-Son solamente dos grados –El director colocó sus manos sobre el escritorio –Para que no recientan tanto el cambio, pero realmente creo que deberían ir más avanzados.

-Hace un año no paraban de quejarse de Michael –Jordan seguía mirando los exámenes mientras hablaba –Me dijeron que era muy distraído.

-Y lo es –El director inclinó un poco la cabeza –Porque ya no tenía nada que aprender.

-¿Hasta qué curso debería adelantarlos? –Peter movió su mano a la rodilla de Jordan.

-Noveno.

-Séptimo está bien –Jordan cerró el folder –Si es lo que necesitan.

-Esto es lo que la escuela puede hacer ahora –El hombre sonrió ligeramente –Yo les recomendaría comenzar a buscar escuelas especializadas en niños prodigio.

-Creí que Jonah tardaba mucho realizando sus tareas –Camden se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo siento mucho –El director suspiró –Fue mi culpa y de los profesores por no darse cuenta a tiempo que no es normal que un niño de seis años sepa más de literatura que la persona que imparte la clase.

-Bien –Peter le sonrió a Jordan -¿Lo harán ahora?

-Primero quiero hablar con Mick –Jordan le frunció el ceño a Peter –Tal vez él no se quiere cambiar, tiene amigos en su curso.

-Su amigo es Jonah –Susurró Peter cerca del rostro de su esposo –Y también lo van a cambiar.

-¿Qué hay de Grant? –Jordan miró al director.

-Es una planta –El director asintió un par de veces –La encontraron casi muerta, nos pidieron una maceta y la cuidan todos los días.

-Oh.

 

*

Lexie estaba bastante acostumbrado a las cosas raras. Él era una cosa rara, su mejor amigo era una cosa rara y, por si fuera poco, podía hacer cosas raras en el bosque; como acostarse en el suelo y que el pasto se moviera bajo su espalda o que las ramas se inclinaran lo suficiente cuando él quería escalar, también que los animales le miraran como si entendiera o hablar con criaturas que nadie había visto durante años, tal vez siglos.

Así que sí, raro.

Pero que su hermanito menor llegara a mitad de su clase de química cargando todas sus cosas desde el otro lado de la escuela, con Jonah a su lado y una plantita en sus manos, era otro nivel de rareza.

-Ellos son Michael y Jonah –El director los puso frente a la clase –A partir de ahora tomaran clases con ustedes.

-¿Desde cuándo somos guardería? –El chico que lo dijo únicamente necesitó una mirada de Kurt para encogerse sobre su cuerpo y desear que el banco lo consumiera.

Jonah se pegó un poco más a Mick.

-¿Son los niños de los que habló? –Preguntó la profesora de química.

-Sí –El director sonrió ligeramente –Son algo distraídos, pero…

-¿Esto es una maqueta de la composición química de la hemoglobina? –Michael colocó la planta sobre el escritorio y caminó directamente a la representación en escala –Es una muy buena estructura.

-Le falta un átomo de Hierro –Jonah señaló la parte inferior –Tiene el oxígeno, pero no el Hierro.

-¿Cuántos años dice que tienen? –La profesora miró al director.

-Diez –El hombre le sonrió –Buena suerte.

-Bien, niños –Jonah y Mick giraron al mismo tiempo –Pueden tomar el asiento de enfrente. En cuanto les den su nuevo horario espero que consigan su bata y su cambio de uniforme.

-¿Solamente necesitamos la bata? –Mick se subió a su banquito y le ayudó a Jonah a subirse al suyo.

-Por ahora –La mujer le sonrió –Las reglas de la clase están en esa pizarra y cualquier duda pueden hacerla con toda confianza –La profesora colocó la maceta en el asiento asignado para ellos –Ahora continuaremos con la clase, le estaba hablando sobre la acidez y la basicidad ¿Saben que es eso?

 

-Bueno –Jonah suspiró antes de empezar -Ácido es toda sustancia capaz de ceder uno o más protones a otra molécula –Mick recargó su mentón sobre sus manos –Y una base es una sustancia capaz de aceptar uno o más protones de otra molécula.

-Muy bien –La maestra le sonrió –Comenzaremos con el amoniaco ¿Alguno quiere explicarlo? –Michael levantó rápidamente la mano –Bien, Mick explícalo.

Para Lexie fue todavía mucho más raro que su hermano menor supiera mucho más que él, pero que cuando acabara la clase le mirara con esos ojitos que pedían ayuda cuando no podía hacer algo, le recordó que seguía siendo el bebé de la casa y como tal todavía necesitaba su ayuda en algunas cosas.

-Así que ahora van con nosotros –Kurt le dio su mano a Jonah para ayudarle a bajar del banquito –Lindo.

-Bueno –Mick se acomodó la mochila –No me gusta esto de cambiar de salones.

-Te acostumbrarás –Kurt tomó la maceta entre sus manos -¿Esto lo traerán siempre?

-No –Jonah se pegó al brazo de Kurt cuando pasaron junto al resto de sus nuevos compañeros de clase –Mick se la va a llevar a su casa, ya no podremos cuidar de él aquí. Es hora de que esté en tierra.

-¿Es un chico? –Lexie arqueó ambas cejas.

-Se llama Grant –Michael le sonrió –Es un tulipán.

Lexie miró a su hermano. Sus ojos enormes de color verde, su boca naranja y el cabello perfectamente peinado.

-Muchas felicidades –Alexei jaló a Jonah para abrazarlo también. –Estoy tan orgulloso de ustedes -Les besó la frente a cada uno y luego hizo que Kurt se uniera al abrazo. –Le diremos a Mason que nos prepare una fiesta enorme.

-Debe ser una muy buena fiesta –Kurt sacó su móvil –Esto debe ir a twitter –La esfinge les señaló la cámara –Sonrían.

 

*

-Noticias –Brett colocó su móvil en medio de la mesa que estaban usando para comer –Mick y Jonah fueron adelantados de curso.

-¿Qué? –Hazael tomó el móvil de su amigo -¿Cuándo?

-Hoy es su primer día –Liam señaló la foto –Según Kurt es su primera hora.

-¿Crees que Kurt y Jonah vayan a tener hijos bonitos? –Mason miró a Garrett –Son muy diferentes.

-Mason estoy intentando no entrar en crisis –Haz señaló el móvil de Brett –Mi hermano ha sido adelantado dos cursos.

-Felicidades –Liam le sonrió –A ti también, Garrett.

-Les haremos una fiesta –Mason aplaudió –Llamaré a Jords pops para sorprenderlos cuando salgan de clases. Sí, eso haré.

-¿Por qué Kurt le está dando un beso en la mejilla a Jonah? –Garrett tenía el ceño fruncido. –Jonah es un bebé.

-Un bebé que va a quinto –Liam se rio cuando Garrett le golpeó la nuca con su mano.

-Sép-ti-mo –Brett le guiñó un ojo a su amigo.


	16. 103 Novios

Lexie sabe perfectamente en que momento van a suceder los bailes. Hazie siempre lo mantiene al tanto a pesar de que a Hazael tampoco le interesa mucho, pero a veces simplemente suelta cosas como ‘Tal persona me invitó al baile’ luego Lexie pregunta ‘¿Ya va a ser el baile de invierno?’ y Haz lo mira sosteniendo un vaso de jugo frente a él ‘Rápido ¿No?’ y Lexie se encoge de hombros.

A partir de ahí solamente pasan dos días antes de que Brett se acerque a Lexie y le pregunte que quieren hacer tal día del siguiente mes. Alexei no necesita tener el cerebro de Mick o Jonah para saber que ese es día del baile.

-Tal vez deberías ir a este –Lexie patea el saco de box un par de veces luego de decirlo –Podrías invitar a Mason.

-Mason ya tiene pareja –Brett deja de hacer verticales y se acerca al más joven –El siguiente año iremos juntos.

Lexie esconde su sonrisa en el golpe que le da al saco con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué opinas del boliche? –Lexie deja caer los brazos a cada costado -¿No?

-¿Qué opinas de sentarnos en el parque a comer perritos calientes? –El adolescente se gira a verlo –Podemos simplemente perdernos en el Camaro.

-¿Y comer perritos calientes en el Camaro? –Brett le rodea el cuerpo con sus brazos disfrutando de que su cabeza todavía queda a la altura de su esternón, en algunos años seguramente será más alto que Hazie, tal vez incluso que él.

-Y comer perritos calientes en el Camaro –Lexie se para de puntitas para poder darle un beso -¿Puedo volver a entrenar?

-Ya eres lo suficientemente bueno, Lex –Brett le besa varias veces la frente.

-Por supuesto que lo soy –Lex se gira de nuevo al saco de box. Las manos de Brett siguen presionadas en su cuerpo. –Humildad aparte.

Brett le besa la nuca, le aprieta un poco contra su cuerpo y lo deja seguir entrenando, porque hay un poco de placer en verlo golpear cosas.

 

*

 

-Hola –Michael no levanta su rostro del microscopio –Ehm, soy Alan.

-Un gusto, Alan –Michael despega su vista del lente y comienza a hacer anotaciones.

-Yo –El chico, al que ni siquiera le ha visto el rostro, lo sigue por el laboratorio -¿Quieres ir a tomar una malteada conmigo?

Jonah deja de observar sus propias anotaciones para mirar al chico. Lo ha visto en clase de matemáticas y francés con ellos, pero realmente no le había prestado mucha atención, porque realmente no le presta atención a nadie mientras está en clase a menos que sea Kurt y se estén enviando notitas.

-Lo siento, tengo novio –Michael escoge entre los tubos de ensayo y vuelve sobre sus pasos hasta el microscopio –Pero podemos tomarnos una malteada juntos.

-¿Tu novio es el chico rubio? –Pregunta Alan logrando al fin la atención completa de Michael.

-Es mi hermano –Dice despacito, acentuando cada sílaba –Yo sé que no soy rubio ni tan bonito como él, pero es mi hermano, aunque no lo parezca. Ahora puedes salir de aquí y dejar de molestar.

-¿Y la malteada? –Mick lo mira de tal forma que hasta Jonah baja de nuevo la mirada y compara sus anotaciones con las de su primo.

-¿Pipeta? –Jonah extiende la mano y Mick automáticamente le entrega el instrumento –Todavía falta más de medio año para el verano de la ciencia.

-No te desconcentres, Lahey –Mick le frunce el ceño –No quiero que nos vuelva a explotar nada.

-Por lo menos una malteada –Jonah se baja los lentes y agrega la solución.

-No, gracias –Mick se sube a su propio banquito y vuelve al microscopio –Ya tengo un novio, no quiero dos.

 

*

 

Para Kurt ser romántico le sale completamente natural. Él no tiene que quebrarse la cabeza pensando en que puede hacer para Jonah, simplemente le sale. Es tan fácil que a veces siente que lo hostiga un poco, pero no es realmente su culpa, él lo quiere mucho, aunque sea mil veces más frágil que él y tan inteligente que a veces no lo entiende para nada.

Pero es Jonah, tiene la piel suavecita y una sonrisa tan bonita que es contagiosa.

-Papá –Kurt se sienta justo frente a su padre, con un escritorio de por medio y sus alas completamente extendidas porque en casa puedo hacerlo.

-Dime –El hombre se retira los lentes que usa de adorno y lo mira.

-Necesito comenzar a ganar dinero –Kurt suelta un suspiro –No puedo pedirte cada vez que quiera hacer algo bonito para Jonah.

-¿Sabes que a Jonah no le gusta que gastes dinero en él? –Pregunta Kurt Herbst padre mirando a su hijo a los ojos.

-No le voy a comprar un auto o una ciudad –Kurt hijo frunce el ceño –Pero quiero llevarlo al cine y poder decir que es mi dinero.

-Eres mi hijo, mi dinero es tu dinero –El hombre se recoloca los lentes.

-Papá –Kurt ladea ligeramente el rostro, boca entreabierta y ceja izquierda levantada –Necesito comenzar a ganar dinero para que Camden Lahey me deje salir con Jonah. Como novios –Agrega intentando sonar serio.

-Empecemos por esto –La quimera mayor le sonríe –Dobla tu propia ropa, limpia tus zapatos, mantén tu habitación limpia, haz tus deberes e intenta no meterte en pleitos. Te aseguro que el sargento Lahey te va a dejar salir con su hijo si sabe que eres responsable.

-Soy responsable –Kurt aprieta los labios.

-Ese peluche de león en el sofá de la sala me dice lo contrario –El padre del niño le sonríe. –E intenta no besarlo cada vez que lo miras.

-Tiene una boca bonita –Kurt suspira –No es un león, es el león y se llama Rodrigo.

-Pues dile a Rodrigo que no se duerma en cualquier parte de la casa. Te deja como un mal dueño –Kurt le sonríe a su padre –Oye –El hombre sube los codos al escritorio –Eres un chico increíble, algo rudo, sí, pero increíble. Así que cuando seas un poco mayor yo mismo hablaré con el sargento Lahey para que te deje salir con su hijo.

-¿De verdad? –A Kurt le brillan los ojos y no es el brillo sobrenatural.

-Pero primero aprende a ser ordenado –El hombre le sonríe –Empieza por tus juguetes.

-Ya voy.

Media hora después el señor Herbst suelta un suspiro al ver a su hijo pasar por el pasillo en su patineta con una bola de ropa entre sus brazos. No era lo que esperaba, pero sin duda era un avance.

 

*

 

Garrett realmente no tenía planes de salir con nadie. Era extraño ser el único soltero del grupo, sí, pero de eso a comenzar una relación con alguien había un océano.

Además de que no tenía absolutamente nada de tiempo, entre estudiar por las mañanas, trabajar cuatro horas y entrenar los fines de semana a penas y le quedaba tiempo para sentarse en la cena con su familia.

Hasta que entró el nuevo barista, se veía bastante joven, pero en realidad era mayor que ellos, trabajaba el turno completo de la tarde y además tenía una bonita sonrisa.

-Creo que le gustas –Mason acababa de volver de una mesa y le estaba entregando un nuevo pedido –Deberías invitarlo a salir.

-Dos frappes de fresa –Garrett se giró a seguir con su trabajo mientras Mason volvía en su labor de mesero.

-Opino igual que Mason, si me lo preguntas –Hazael llevaba en sus manos dos tartas diferentes. Hizo que Brett se moviera un poco y se agachó a la altura de la vitrina para acomodar las tartas.

-No te lo he preguntado –Garrett soltó un suspiro cuando Brett le quitó la leche de soya sin avisarle –Talbot.

-Tranquilo, tigre –Brett le devolvió el recipiente con una sonrisa y con la misma se giró para entregarle el pedido al nuevo barista.

-Se nota la tensión sexual a kilómetros –Garrett sintió un deseo culposo de darle una pequeña patada a su amigo, aunque significara que Hazie tirara una de las tartas.

-¿Garrett? –El chico incluso tenía una forma extraña de decir su novio –Un café con leche, por favor. –Hazie, desde el suelo, fingió una mamada con su lengua.

-Ya va –Garrett sí que le dio un pequeño golpecito a Hazie con el pie.

-Hola, Edwin –Haz recargó los codos en la barra al sonreírle -¿Qué opinas de tu trabajo hasta ahora?

-Bueno –Edwin también se recargó en la barra –No está mal –El chico sonrió –Y al final del día puedo llevarme un trozo de alguna tarta.

-Y no estuviste en Halloween –Mason tomó un banquito para sentarse –Garrett se vistió de Luke Skywalker.

-He visto algunas fotos –El nuevo barista sonrió –Todos salen muy bien. Me gustaron las calabacitas.

-Jared y Skylar Stilinski –Hazael sonrió –Mis primos.

-¿Todos ustedes se conocieron aquí? –El chico también tomó un banquito.

-Café con leche –Garrett se acercó a la barra.

-Yo lo llevo –Mason rápidamente lo puso en su charola –Tú descansa –Garrett sintió que las mejillas se le colorearon un poco cuando su amigo le guiñó un ojo.

-Brett, Mason y yo desde el kínder, Garrett un par de años después –Hazael le sonrió –Este fin de semana vamos al cine ¿Vienes?

-Trabajo los sábados –Edwin sonrió.

-Garrett también va a trabajar este sábado –Brett compartió una mirada con Hazie –Pueden irse juntos al cine.

-Nosotros los esperamos ahí –Hazael sonrió aún más grande –¿Cierto, Garrett?

-Sí –Garrett soltó un suspiro –Podemos irnos juntos.

-Ya está –Hazael incluso choco sus palmas –Después podemos ir a cenar, conozco un lugar donde hacen pizzas deliciosas.

-Hazie tiene buen gusto para los restaurantes –Mason volvió a ocupar su banquito –Delicioso y barato, es como un don.

-El de Garrett es ser educado –Brett le sonrió a su amigo –Incluso te abre la puerta del auto.

-Nunca me han abierto la puerta del auto –Edwin se sonrojó cuando su mirada chocó con la de Garrett.

-Entonces el sábado –Hazael le guiñó un ojo a Brett antes de volver a la cocina tarareando una canción.

 

*

 

Salir con Edwin no era realmente difícil, solamente tenía que ir, pararse frente a él y el chico hacia todo, desde la conversación hasta la sonrisa. Así que realmente no estaba molesto con ninguno de los chicos cuando se los dijo y ellos lo sabían.

Exactamente por eso Brett estaba en el cine tomando la mano de un muy abrigado Lexie y Haz estaba jugando con Mason Pump it up. Garrett no quiso preguntar por Liam.

-¿Perdiste a Jackson? –Preguntó Garrett frunciendo ligeramente las cejas.

-No –Hazael rodeó a Mason con un brazo –Vendrá a recogerme después de cenar.

-¿Qué vamos a cenar? –Lexie estaba completamente pegado al cuerpo de Brett -¿Iremos a las pizzas?

-Exactamente, mi querido hermanito –Hazael le besó la frente a Mason –Ahora vamos a la película.

 

*

 

-Llegaron por mi –Hazael sacó las manos de su chaqueta –Los veo mañana, chicos, se cuidan. Y Brett –El rubio dejó de pasar su mano por el brazo de Lexie –Cuidas mucho a mi hermano, si algo le pasa te arranco los dientes.

-Lo que digas –Jackson le pasó un brazo por los hombros –Nos vemos chicos.

-Lo cuidas mucho, Jackson –Lex levantó un poco la cabeza –Si algo le pasa te arranco los dientes.

Brett escondió su risa en el cabello rubio de Alexei.

-Lexie no debería tener novio –Hazael sacó su gorrito del interior de la chaqueta de Jackson y se lo puso –Es muy pequeño.

-Deja de renegar, Hazie –Jackson le abrió la puerta del auto. –Tú también tuviste novio a su edad.

Hazael se hizo bolita en el asiento hasta que Jackson encendió el auto y con eso la calefacción.

-¿Qué tal les fue?

-Habría estado mejor contigo ahí –Hazael recargó la cabeza en el respaldo y lo miró. -¿La siguiente vas a ir?

-Tal vez –Jackson entrelazó sus dedos –Si está haciendo tanto frío no lo haré.

-Yo tampoco –Haz sonrió –Todo sea por Garrett.

-Tal vez Garrett no quiere salir con él –Jackson le devolvió la mirada unos cuantos segundos.

-Me gusta tu nariz –Hazael amplió su sonrisa. –Tienes una bonita nariz.

Jackson únicamente le besó los nudillos en respuesta y al llegar a la cama continuó con los besos sobre los hombros fríos del adolescente.

-Deberías hacerme entrar en calor –Hazael escondió su rostro en el cuello de Jackson.

-No –Jackson le besó suavemente el cuello –Por lo menos no todavía.

*

 

Garrett no había planeado salir con novio esa noche, mucho menos terminar teniendo sexo en un departamento del centro, pero lo hizo y tuvo que aceptar que se sentía bien tener a alguien a quien mandarle un mensaje de buenos días y quien lo recibiera con un beso cuando llegaba al trabajo. Se sentía muy bien tener su primer novio.

-¿Estás listo? –Edwin le mira antes de soltar un suspiro –Puedes arrepentirte.

-No –Edwin levanta las manos rápidamente –Es sólo que nunca me invitaron a un baile de invierno –El chico le sonrió –Pero está bien, estoy listo. Lo estoy ¿Cierto?

-Lo estás –Garrett le besa suavemente la boca antes de tomar su mano y caminar al ascensor.

De nuevo no pregunta por Liam ni tampoco presta atención a Mason platicando con su pareja. Es nuevo paso que lo hace crecer y al mismo tiempo darse cuenta que se va a enamorar más de una vez en toda su vida.


	17. 106 Anillo

Rosalie Boyd es oficialmente la niña más bonita que Jonah ha visto. Su cabello ondulado siempre está atrapado en dos coletas altas y su boca siempre está sonriendo. Jonah ama esa sonrisa, puede que esté recibiendo un golpe directo en la cara, pero si Rose está sonriendo todo está bien.

Jeorme opina exactamente lo mismo. Es por eso que, cada vez que los Boyd y los Stilinski-Hale se encuentran, él corre directamente a Rose, se monta sobre lo primero que pueda y la mira directamente a los ojos.

-No, Jay –Pero a Aitana no le gusta que miren a su hermana. La niña planta sus piecitos en el suelo y empuja a Jerome con toda su fuerza. –No la veas.

-Grosera –Jerome la mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Es mía –Aitana se cruza de brazos –Tú no. Papá mira Jay.

-Jay no le está haciendo nada a Rose, Aitana –Dice Boyd intentando tomar a su hija mayor entre sus brazos.

-¡No! –Aitana camina directamente a Érica y se cruza de brazos –Mira.

-Tu hermana no tiene la culpa de ser bonita –Érica levanta en sus brazos a Aitana y le acomoda el cabello lo mejor que puede.

-Pero es Jay –Jerome da un besa la mejilla de Rose logrando que Aitana abra grandes los ojos y se revuelva en brazos de su madre intentando bajarse para atacar a Jerome –No –La niña frunce el ceño –Mamá mira.

-No le hace nada a tu hermana –Aitana frunce tanto las cejas que casi se tocan entre ellas.

Jerome simplemente le saca la lengua y camina de vuelta a sus hermanos, porque ellos son suyos, aunque a veces no sepa qué hacer con Edward.

Edward tiene los ojos de color azul, piel pálida, cabello completamente negro y lunares esparcidos por todo su cuerpo. Skandar a veces, cuando Ed duerme, se sienta a contarle los lunares, aunque siempre se quede en el número veinte porque Ed no duerme demasiado. Solamente se apaga un poco, recarga algo de energía y luego abre de nuevo los ojos.

-Key –El niño se talla su diminuta nariz con una de sus diminutas manos y le sonríe –Hoa.

-Hola –Skandar también le sonríe mientras retira la almohada que le bloquea el paso directo al suelo -¿Dormiste bien?

-Sip –Ed sonríe todavía más amplio -¿Leche?

-Vamos por leche –Skandar se baja primero de la cama y le ayuda a su hermanito a bajar después. Coloca la almohada justo en el borde por si Tony se mueve mientras duerme y luego bajan directamente a la cocina.

Key sigue sin saber exactamente cuántos lunares tiene, pero sabe que hay uno en la planta de su pie derecho y otro detrás de su oreja izquierda. Jared y Skylar siempre están sentaditos en la alfombra, comiendo cualquier cosa mientras ven algo en la TV. A veces están en su forma beta: un lobito y un zorrito. Ambos echados en el suelo jugando con sus colas mientras observan todo a su alrededor.

-Hoa –Ed siempre camina directamente a ellos una vez que tiene el biberón en sus manos. Se sienta a su lado y luego llama a Skandar para que se siente justo detrás de él y lo deje poner su cabeza en su hombro.

-Hola, Eddie –Jared le ofrece un trozo de sandía que el niño rechaza y vuelve a mirar directamente la TV. -¿Quieres ver otra cosa? –Ed vuelve a negar con la cabeza –Bien –Jared se lleva el trocito de sandía a la boca y se acomoda de tal forma que su mano está tocando la de su hermano gemelo.

Skandar abraza a Ed y le acaricia los piecitos intentando que se vuelva a dormir, pero no lo hace. Simplemente se queda quieto hasta que se acaba la leche, descansa 5 minutos y luego vuelve a ponerse en pie. Antes de que pase media hora Edward ya tiene a todos sus hermanos, menos Tony, jugando con los pokemones que ha ido recolectando desde que aprendió a señalar.

-Tu –Ed toma a Sharmander y lo pone directamente sobre el rostro de Sky –Tú –El niño mira a Jay antes de dejarse caer sobre su regazo y abrazarlo porque a Eddie le gustan los abrazos.

-¡Yo también quiero uno! –Mick nunca toca cuando llegan de visita, simplemente empuja la puerta y entra haciendo todo ese ruido que solamente él puede hacer –Vengan aquí –Abre los brazos y Ed corre directamente a él –Me gustan tus abrazos –Levanta a Ed del suelo y camina de vuelta con el resto de sus primos -¿Sandía? Que rico, a Jonah le gusta mucho.

-Jonah come zanorias –Skylar rueda en el suelo sin soltar su peluche –Noronjas.

-Naranjas –Corrige Mick –Zanahorias naranjas.

-Como tanejo –Dice Jared recargando su cabeza en el estómago de su hermano.

-Yo digo que Jonah es mitad conejo –Afirma Mick tomando una pokebola –Yo te escojo Jay Halinski.

-No soy Halinski –Jay frunce un poco el entrecejo –Es Stolinski Hale.

-Stilinski –Corrige Stiles sin darle mucha importancia porque Jordan le llevó una tarta y es momento de partirla.

-¿Tío Stiles? –Mick se lleva otro trocito de sandía a la boca -¿Puede decirle a mi papá que tenga un bebé? Es que son tan bonitos –Mick le besa la mejilla a Ed antes de dejarlo salir corriendo directamente al recién despierto Tony.

 

*

 

-Día del amor y la amistad –Mason respira profundamente y levanta el par de corazones que Jordan le dio para pegar en la puerta -¿No les gusta?

-No es lo mío –Liam resopla, realmente lo hace, cuando Garrett coloca frente a él un batido de fresa con una pequeña flechita hecha de chispas. –Gracias.

-Hola, Liam –Edwin sonríe cuando lo mira –Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

-Mucho tiempo –Liam finge una sonrisa -¿Cómo estás?

-Un poco cansado –Edwin se gira frente a Garrett y el rubio automáticamente hace un pequeño nudo en su mandil. -¿Quieres que lleve eso?

-Mesa cinco –Garrett presiona sus dedos en la muñeca de su novio antes de acomodar los batidos.

-¿Así que es enserio? –Pregunta Liam cuando el chico se aleja con el pedido en sus manos.

-Muy enserio –Garrett no lo mira mientras sonríe –Va a ser algo difícil cuando vaya a la universidad, pero vamos a estar bien. Jordan le dará el turno de mañana los sábados y el domingo libre.

-¿Piensas casarte con él? –Liam arquea una ceja -¿No es algo apresurado?

-No lo he pensado. Pero tampoco me molestaría pasar el resto de mi vida con él –Garrett se encoje de hombros –Brett un capuchino de vainilla.

-¿Tu también piensas casarte con Lexie, Brett? –Pregunta Liam comenzando a sentirse fuera de lugar.

-No tengo porque responder eso –Brett frunce un poco el ceño –Hazie se terminó la leche de almendras.

-¿De nuevo? –Hazael dejó de acomodar las tartas para mirar a su amigo -¿Te la estás tomando, Brett?

-Me diste una caja hace un día, Hazael –Brett suspira –Ed y Lexie solamente toman leche de almendras y adivina –Hazie extiende los brazos como diciendo _deslúmbrame_ –Lexie y Ed se pasan por aquí todas las tardes.

-Lexie, Lexie, Lexie –Hazael frunce el ceño –Te dije que no te enamoraras de mi hermano.

-¿Alguien no está feliz? –Edwin se inclina sobre la barra para mirar a Hazael –¿Problemas en el paraíso? 

-No –Haz cierra el mostrador y aprieta los labios –Bueno sí.

-¿El problema de los padres? –Mason toma un banquito para sentarse –No pasa de que le disparen a él y a ti te encarcelen por abuso de menores.

-¿A Hazie? –Pregunta Brett decidiéndose por poner leche deslactosada.

-¿Realmente crees que Voldemort pueda  manipular a Hazie? –Mason se da el tiempo de mirar a todos los chicos mientras lo dice.

-¿Voldemort? –Edwin coloca el capuchino en su charola.

-Quien tú sabes –Mason pone los ojos en blanco.

-Jackson –Lexie se desliza por debajo de la barra, toma el último trozo de tarta de mora y se retira sin hacer mayor ruido.

-No vayas tras él –Hazael apunta a Brett con su índice –Si te atreves a hacerlo lo sabré.

-¿Jackson Whittemore? –Edwin mira a su novio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido -¿El abogado guapo con el que todo el mundo quiere salir? –Es el turno de Garrett para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido –Pero es como siete años mayor que tú.

-Diez, de hecho –Liam pasa su pulgar por su labio inferior.

-¿Estás teniendo un amorío con él? –Pregunta Edwin moviéndose de lugar para dejarle espacio a los clientes.

-Es una relación completamente seria –Hazael aprieta la charola de las tartas –Y no sé cómo decirles a mis padres.

-Intenta con ¿Recuerdas cuando eras joven y rebelde? –Lexie sonríe cuando su hermano se gira a verlo. Cabello rubio debajo de un gorrito azul y la chaqueta verde de Brett –Pero intenta no hacer, ya sabes –Lex le guiña un ojo –Brett, papá quiere que me lleves al carrito del BHHS.

-¿Papá dijo eso?

-Puedes ir y preguntarle, Haz –Lexie le sonríe de tal forma que Hazael no puede ni siquiera pensar en volver a la cocina y preguntar sabiendo que él tiene una extensa excusa que planear -¿Me llevas?

-Tienen cuarenta minutos –Haz se mira el reloj mientras lo dice –Cuarenta minutos, Talbot.

-Cuarenta minutos, Talbot –Imita Lexie –Dame una tarta de arándanos, cinco muffins, tres donas y diez pastelitos.

Edwin vuelve al trabajo cuando los hermanos Hale duran más de medio minuto mirándose directamente a los ojos. Ni siquiera lo miran a él, pero igual un escalofrío le recorre la espalda. Cuando levanta la mirada siente que las mejillas se le enrojecen porque Garrett si lo estaba mirando a él.

-Te quiero –Dice moviendo únicamente los labios porque es difícil decirlo en voz alta cuando está trabajando y tiene a los amigos de su novio cerca de él.

-Liam requiero tu ayuda –Mason abraza al rubio por la espalda –No puedes dejarme hacerlo solo. Únicamente tengo dos manos.

Liam mira directamente su termo verde antes de asentir y caminar tras Mason, porque realmente no podía estar más tiempo sentado observando como Garrett se lanza miradas llenas de palabras que no comprende con Edwin.

 

*

 

Lexie tiene la costumbre de subir los pies al salpicadero, es lo primero que hace cada vez que sube a un auto y le dejan ir enfrente.

Cuando viaja con Brett no es diferente. Se saca los zapatos, mueve un poco los dedos y luego sube los pies al salpicadero.

-¿Por qué haces eso? –Brett lo mira con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Me gusta –Lex se encoge de hombros –Me relaja.

-Estoy seguro que, de ser por ti, jamás usarías zapatos –Lexie se ríe y Brett se siente realizado cuando el adolescente le mira –Me gusta eso.

-Es extraño.

-Extraño es bueno –Brett mueve su mano de la palanca de cambios y la coloca de una manera nada sutil sobre la de Lexie. Es solo cuestión de segundos para que el adolescente gire la suya y puedan entrelazar los dedos.

-Extraño es bueno. –Repite Lexie mordiéndose el labio inferior porque a veces sonreír demasiado hace que le duelan las mejillas.

 

*

 

Ver a Jonah molesto es tan extraño como toparte con un elefante en el medio de la comisaria. Taylor solamente ha sido testigo de eso en dos ocasiones, la primera fue cuando le dieron una hamburguesa de carne luego de que él pidió una vegetariana y la segunda cuando un chico se burló de él por haber llevado tomatitos cherry para comer durante un partido de Lacrosse.

Ty realmente no esperaba que hubiera una tercera vez o por lo menos no ese día, cuando había hecho una ronda por la zona de infecciones y Camden había olvidado pagar el Netflix. Camden y él iban a hablar de algunas cosas antes de dormir.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –Preguntó cuándo vio al pequeño Jonah soltar un ‘Hola’ muy forzado en su camino hasta su habitación.

-Peleó con Michael –Garrett dejó su mochila sobre el sofá.

-¿Con Michael? –Ty miró directamente a la habitación de Jonah -¿Estás seguro?

-Es lo mismo que pregunté yo –Garrett sonrió ligeramente –Me ducharé, tu habla con él.

Taylor tuvo que pensarlo un poco antes de caminar hasta la habitación de Jonah.

-Hola –El niño estaba acostado en su cama abrazando su tortuga. -¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí, me pelee con Michael –Jonah soltó un suspiro –Porque no nos pusimos de acuerdo.

-¿Y eso fue por? –Ty se sentó en la cama junto a él y Jonah automáticamente se movió hasta recostar su cabeza sobre su pierna.

-Nos encargaron mostrar una reacción química –Inició resoplando por lo bajo –Es por parejas. Así que yo le dije a Mick que podíamos hacer la serpiente del faraón, pero Mick tonto dijo que era mucho mejor Yodo y Aluminio. Es tan tonto –Jonah cerró los ojos –Es mucho más interesante la serpiente. Así que como él no quiso hacer la serpiente le dije que tendríamos que trabajar separados. ¡Separados! Mick y yo nunca hacemos nada separados. Pero ¿Sabes que dijo? –Tylor arqueó una ceja –Dijo que estaba bien y tomó a Lexie, así que yo tomé a Kurt. Kurt no sabe nada de química.

-Pero estoy seguro que Kurt puede ayudarte mucho si le enseñas –Jonah lo miró antes de soltar otro suspiro.

-Tal vez –El niño abrazó más fuerte su tortuga –Pero Mick es tonto.

-Solamente tuvieron ideas diferentes, Jonie –Taylor deslizó sus dedos por el cabello del niño –Tu padre y yo las tenemos todo el tiempo.

-Lo sé. Creen ser discretos, pero no lo son –Jonah se tocó el oído –Hombre lobo.

-Así que sabes que a veces peleo con Camden –Jonah asintió –Las personas pelean a veces, pero luego se reconcilian.

-No voy a besar a Mickey para reconciliarnos –Taylor rio despacio.

-Puedes hablar con él. No es solamente tu primo, también es tu amigo.

-Es mi mejor amigo –Jonah hizo un puchero –No quiero pelear con él, es muy inteligente.

-¿Quieres hablarle por teléfono? –Ty le siguió pasando los dedos por su cabello.

-No –Jonah sonrió –Mejor mañana que no esté molesto, porque hoy puedo decirle que es tonto y no lo es.

-Claro que no –Taylor se inclinó lo suficiente para besarle la frente -¿Quieres ayudarme a hacer la comida?

-Yo limpio las verduras –Jonah se sentó rápidamente en la cama –Gracias, papi –El niño soltó la tortuga para poder darle un abrazo –Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, Jonie –Ty le acarició la espalda –Te quiero mucho, bebé.

-No, no –Jonah movió despacio la cabeza –Ya soy un niño grande. Este año cumplo once.

-Puedes tener cincuenta y seguirás siendo mi bebé.

-Esto es tan cursi –Garrett estaba recargado en la puerta -¿Puede venir Edwin a cenar?

-¿Escuché bien? –Taylor frunció el ceño –Mi hermanito quiere traer a su novio a cenar.

-Venga, Ty –Garrett se acercó a su hermano y su sobrino -¿Por favor?

-¿Vas muy enserio?

-Claro que sí –Jonah sonrió –Lo mira como si tuviera el sol colgado del cuello.

-Eso es porque está enamorado.

-Papá te sigue mirando igual –Jonah le besó la mejilla a Ty –Aunque tu sol es mucho más grande que el de Edwin.

 

*

 

Jackson entrecerró los ojos, observó con detenimiento la piedra y sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dice que va a tardar? –El rubio movió su vista del diamante al vendedor.

-Un mes –El hombre soltó un suspiro –Es un trabajo minucioso. Nunca antes había visto un diseño tan complejo –Jackson asintió despacio.

-Espero un trabajo perfecto –El abogado se presionó el tabique con su pulgar –Y tiene tres semanas.

-Es una chica afortunada.

-Chico –El rubio se desabrochó el único botón de su saco –Que tenga buen día.

 

 


	18. 108 Salina Turda

Brett no se consideraba un romántico. Él no le compraba rosas a Lexie y las dejaba en su banco como lo hacía Kurt, tampoco llegaba a verlo con una caja de chocolates como lo hacía Derek. Le hacía regalos, sí, en su cumpleaños, en Navidad, el día del amor y la amistad, incluso en Halloween, pero ser romántico no era lo suyo, en definitiva.

-¿Por qué no le das un chopolate? –Preguntó Jared mirándolo directamente a la cara, el niño todavía tenía el rostro manchado de mango y había perdido su camiseta tras su última transformación para morder los sillones.

-Porque ustedes se lo van a comer –Brett le pinchó suavemente la nariz –He pensado en escribírselo en una cartulina durante el partido.

-Mejor en una pelota –Jerome brincó encima del castillo de Skylar –Le pones en la pelota ‘Prom?’ y se la das.

-Y flores –Sky también se puso de pie –Flores azules.

-¿Tu qué dices, Ed? –Edward dejó de pisar una larga tira de papel con sus piecitos manchados de pintura -¿Edward?

-Cholate –Ed le sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

-¿Y tú, Tony? –El niño estaba transformado al lado de Skandar. Un par de lobitos acurrucados mirando el televisor. –Bueno, tu no, Tony –Brett sonrió –Le compraré flores y chocolates.

-¿Y la pelota? –Jerome se cruzó de brazos –La pelota es más romántico.

-Siempre y cuando no le des en la cabeza –Stiles levantó a Skandar y Tony con cada brazo –Pero yo también creo que es romántico. Ahora ¿Quién de ustedes está huyendo de la ducha?

Tony le mordisqueó suavemente un dedo.

-Así que eres tú –El lobito lo miró a los ojos -¿Por qué no te gusta ducharte, Tony?

-Es el agua –Jerome se acostó sobre el sofá –No lo dejas jugar con el agua.

-Es que el agua no es para jugar –Stiles volvió a poner a Skandar sobre la alfombra –Te vamos a duchar, Tony bonito.

El lobito continuó mordiendo el dedo de Stiles todo el camino hasta la ducha.

-¿Saben dónde comprar flores? –Jerome frunció suavemente el ceño.

 

*

 

Liam Dunbar tenía un plan bien estructurado sobre su vida luego de la secundaria. De hecho, tenía tres planes: el plan A, el B y el Z. El Z era el plan en el que no quería ni siquiera pensar en usar porque ese plan hablaba sobre cómo no iba a la universidad y se tomaba un año sabático; sólo en caso de que él no quedara en la misma universidad que ellos, porque se van juntos. Mason, Garrett, Brett y él se van juntos a la universidad. Hazael les prometió que los iría a visitar siempre que pudiera e incluso se quedaría con ellos durante semanas, pero no sería suficiente y Liam lo sabe. Por eso es que creó sus planes, para que puedan estar juntos todo el tiempo que sea posible.

-Así que vamos a compartir habitación –Garrett tenía los codos recargados en la mesa y bebía de su pajita ocasionalmente.

-Tenemos dos habitaciones –Brett marcó la zona en su croquis mal hecho –Podemos ser Liam y yo en una habitación.

-Con ese croquis nadie te creería que eres hijo de un arquitecto –Garrett volvió a sorber de su pajita.

-Por eso solamente se lo estoy enseñando a ustedes –Hazael puso una tarta a medio comer y jaló uno de los banquitos.

El café ya estaba vacío, las luces de las vitrinas encendidas y un pequeño letrero en la puerta decía que estaba cerrado hasta las seis de la mañana.

Solamente ellos estaban ahí.

-¿Por qué no compartes con Mason? –Haz señaló uno de los cuadros mal hechos –Él es más ordenado que Liam. Te lo aseguro, he dormido en su habitación.

-Todos hemos dormido en su habitación –Garrett le sonrió a su amigo –Pero creo que me quedo con Mason.

-Deberías preguntarle a Edwin antes de hacerlo –Liam tomó un trozo de tarta –Tal vez a él no le parece tan bien.

-No seas niño, Dunbar –Brett frunció el ceño –Stiles me dijo que tenían dos escritorios, uno aquí y otro aquí. Podemos poner una salita para ver el televisor, si es que tenemos tiempo de ver el televisor.

-Tú sí –Hazael tomó otro trozo de tarta -¿Quién estudia educación física?

-Tendrá todo el tiempo del mundo –Mason movió su vaso vacío de malteada –Él podrá hacernos de comer.

-Y ser su chofer cuando ustedes estén al borde de un coma etílico –Haz recargó su brazo en el hombro de Liam.

-Debe ser triste no poder emborracharse. ¿Qué harás cuando Lexie termine contigo? –Mason también recargó sus codos sobre la mesa.

-Drogarse con acónito –Hazael le guiñó un ojo –La mamá de Jackson.

-Tú suegra –Interrumpieron Liam y Garrett al mismo tiempo.

-Ya –Haz apretó los labios –Mi suegra va a cambiar la sala del estudio. Puedo preguntarle para que se las venda.

-Esa sala seguramente costo más de lo que mi padre gana en un año –Liam se apretó ligeramente las mejillas –Yo digo que deberíamos buscar sillones viejos que estén a punto de ser tirados, solamente estaremos ahí una temporada.

-Serán años, Liam y en algún momento alguien va a dormir en el sofá así que apoyo a Hazie –Garrett apuntó al hombre lobo con su pajita -¿Qué dices Brett?

-Todo depende del precio –Hazael resopló. -¿Qué?

-Nada –Brett le apretó la pierna por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Hazie estás engordando? –Liam entrecerró los ojos –Te veo las mejillas un poco más rellenitas.

-¿Qué? –El pelinegro se tocó el rostro –Me pondré a dieta. Jackson y yo iremos a Rumania este fin de semana. Después de eso bajaré de peso.

-¿Qué hay en Rumania? –Mason frunció el ceño.

-Un parque a 120 metros de profundidad –Hazael sonrió completamente emocionado –Será la cita más romántica de toda mi vida.

-Y yo sigo esperando a que alguien me lleve al restaurante caro del centro comercial –Mason soltó un suspiro.

-Podemos ir juntos –Brett golpeó la mesa con sus dedos –Nuestro regalo de graduación.

-Siempre y cuando no lleven a sus parejas –Mason los miro con un casi puchero–Porque soy el único soltero.

-Yo también estoy soltero –Liam se tocó el labio –Así que apoyo eso de no parejas.

-De cualquier manera, a Edwin no le gustan los restaurantes –Garrett se encogió de hombros –Sigue quejándose cada vez que lo hacemos.

-¿Lo hacen? –Liam arqueó una ceja.

-Al principio Rett lo hacía todo el tiempo –Hazael sonrió –Hasta que Edwin tuvo el valor de decirle que no le gustaba.

-Cenar en su casa es mucho mejor –Garrett también sonrió –O en la mía.

-¿Llevaste a tu novio a cenar con tu hermano y tu cuñado? –Liam presionó su labio inferior contra su diente. -¿Es así de serio?

-Es así de serio –Garrett dejó de sonreír cuando no pudo sostener la mirada de Liam.

Era el tipo de mirada que daba cuando le entregaban sus notas y no eran lo que esperaba, la misma mirada que puso cuando sus padres dijeron que se estaban separando.

-Entonces si nos vamos a ir juntos –Brett volvió a pasar sus dedos por la mesa –Porque realmente no me quiero ir solo.

-Nadie se va solo –Mason abrió grandes los ojos –Nos vamos todos o no se va ninguno. ¿Qué vamos a hacer separados?

-Conquistar el mundo –Hazael apretó su mano en el hombro de Liam –Es tiempo de irnos, chicos, mañana tenemos partido.

-Estoy nervioso –Garrett soltó un suspiro –Nuestro último partido.

-Tenemos que ganarlo –Liam los apunto a todos con su vaso vacío –Estamos a nada de ser los campeones por tercera vez. Hazie, lúcete.

-No quiero jugar –Hazael frunció el ceño –No me gusta jugar al lacrosse.

-Solamente tienes que parar las pelotas –Brett tomo su trozo de tarta –Y asegurarte de que tu hermano reciba la tercera pelota.

-¿Lexie es tu porrista guapa? –Garrett arqueó una ceja –Solamente tienes que decirle y él te dirá que sí. Es tu novio.

-No son novios –Hazael tomó los vasos vacíos –Brett nunca se lo ha pedido, Lexie nunca ha dicho que sí, así que no son nada.

Mason compartió una mirada con Garrett.

-Hazie, tiene doce –Brett apretó los labios -¿Lo vas a hacer?

-Solamente porque sé que a Lexie le hace mucha ilusión –Hazael suspiró -¿Alguien quiere que lo lleve?

-Yo –Mason también se puso de pie –Garrett puede llevar a Liam. Van casi a la misma zona.

-Los veo mañana –Brett fue el último en ponerse de pie. Encendió la alarma y volvió a casa.

 

*

Michael estaba bastante acostumbrado a ser considerado el gemelito travieso por toda esa gente que creía que los conocía. Pero la realidad es que Jonah era mucho más travieso y rebelde que él.

Jonah fue quien le extendió su mano y lo llevó la morgue del hospital mientras Ty cumplía con su ronda.

-Esto te va a encantar –Jonah pasó una tarjeta de seguridad por la puerta y miró a los lados.

-Nos vamos a meter en problemas –Mick caminó sobre la punta de sus pies.

-Nimiedades –Jonah colocó la tarjeta sobre la encimera y encendió las luces. –Esto vale la pena.

-Jonie nos vamos a meter en problemas –Jonah ni siquiera le hizo caso en esa ocasión. Simplemente se colocó un par de guantes y contó las cajas antes de escoger una para abrir -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Michael –Jonah apuntó al cadáver –Tienes que ver esto.

-No me gustan los muertos, Jonah –Mick terminó de colocarse sus guantes y arrugó la nariz –Voy a tener pesadillas.

-Puedes ir a dormirte a mi casa –Jonah revisó el nombre, soltó un suspiro y abrió la bolsa –Pero mira esto. –El más pequeño de ambos señaló la zona del cuello. –Tiene la zona marcada por cuatro dedos, pero el cuello no está roto. No murió por asfixia.

-Jonah no me gusta esto –Mick frunció el ceño.

-Michael mira esto –Jonah tomó una palita de madera –Le robaron los dientes, todos y cada uno de ellos. Pero adivina porque murió.

-¿Dolor? –Mick apretó sus manos en puños.

-No –Jonah sonrió –Ayúdame a moverlo. –Michael soltó suavemente sus manos y se acercó al cuerpo –Lo siento, señor que no conocí nunca –El más grande tomó con cuidado sus muñecas y ayudó a poner el cuerpo de lado. -¿Qué tengo que ver?

-Ven aquí –Jonah señaló la zona de la espalda –Esto te va a encantar, son mordidas de

-¿Un wendigo? –Mick apretó la nariz –¿Un wendigo le arrancó los pulmones y los dientes y nadie ha hecho nada?

-No lo sé –Jonah se encogió de hombros –Yo solo digo que es algo raro que la doctora que lo procedió no haya dicho nada –El más joven reacomodó el cuerpo –Es todo lo que quería que vieras –Jonah sonrió. –Y que me ayudes a resolver el enigma.

-Eres una persona horrible –Mick le ayudó a acomodar el cadáver y casi corrió al bote de basura para tirar su par de guantes –Horrible, horrible.

-No seas niño, Mick –Jonah le palmeó la espalda –Ahora hay que irnos. La enfermera en jefe no sabe que robé su credencial.

-¿Robaste una credencial? –Michael estuvo a punto de tirarse del cabello –Jonah, si alguien se entera nos vamos a meter en un lío muy gordo.

Mick fue el primero en salir de la habitación, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y caminó al lado de Jonah durante todo el recorrido.

-Prefiero que me hables de las cartas que le escribes a Kurt –Michael cerró los ojos cuando llegaron al elevador –Son más bonitas que esto.

-Lo hacemos por la ciencia –Jonah levantó una pequeña bolsita transparente –Tenemos un colmillo para analizar.

-Dime que no lo acabas de robar.

-El forense dijo que fue mordido por un oso –Jonah se guardó el colmillo en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta de mezclilla –Así que no lo van a necesitar.

-Los humanos siempre dan explicaciones tontas a lo que no comprenden –Mick miró directamente a la cámara –¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos con ese colmillo?

-Una hora –Jonah miró su reloj, era de correa azul y había sido de Ty hasta que Camden le regaló uno nuevo –Papi Ty no termina su ronda hasta dentro de una hora, el laboratorio está libre durante ese tiempo a menos que surja una emergencia –Jonah se miró los dedos –Digamos que cuarenta minutos.

-¿Y si es el colmillo de un oso? –Mick miró directamente a su primo -¿O de un tigre?

-¿De verdad, Mick? –Jonah resopló –Tu sabes sobre tejidos, ayúdame a descubrir si realmente es de Wendigo y si es así, tal vez encontremos algo que nos ayude a comprenderlos mejor.

-No sé cómo puedes ser una buena persona y luego una persona horrible –Michael soltó un suspiro. –Bien, tenemos cuarenta minutos para hacer esto. ¿Por qué no somos niños normales?

-Porque Dios nos dio un cerebro enorme –Jonah volvió a sonreír -Hay que darle uso.

-Oh por Zeus –Mick sonrió forzadamente cuando Jonah abrazo a Melissa McCall y le dijo que se veía muy guapa ese día. La mujer ni siquiera se enteró de cuando Jonah le devolvió su credencial.

 

*

 

-¿Papá has tenido problemas con wendigos últimamente? –Mick estaba sentado entre Lexie y Haz. Llevaba una paleta en la boca y también estaba tecleando algunas cosas en su Tablet.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Peter miro a su hijo por el retrovisor.

-Porque sigue suelto –Mick apretó otro par de botones –Busquen a un humano sin el premolar izquierdo –Michael se tocó la mejilla.

-¿De dónde sacas eso? –Peter estacionó el auto y se giró para ver a su hijo -¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Fuente secreta –Mick sonrió –Pero hazlo, antes de que ataque a alguien más.

-¿Puedes hacerlo luego de mi partido? –Hazael se inclinó hacia el frente –Es el último y no puedo fallarles a los chicos.

-Tú y yo tendremos una conversación sobre meterte en mis archivos, Alexander –Peter volvió a arrancar el auto.

-¿En lugar de hablar con Lexie por estar saliendo con un chico mayor vas a hablar con Mick? –Hazael frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de Brett? –Lexie también arrugó el entrecejo.

-Solamente digo que no deberías salir con alguien mayor.

-Oh, no te muerdas la lengua.

-¿Qué significa eso, Lex? –Jordan miró a su único hijo rubio.

-No se hagan que no lo saben –Alexei cerró la puerta con fuerza al bajarse del auto.

-¿Algo que decirnos, Hazael? –Jordan colocó el seguro a las puertas en cuanto se bajó Mick.

Hazael se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que se sacó un poco de sangre.

-¿Puedo jugar primero? –Peter y Jordan compartieron una extensa mirada antes de retirar el seguro al auto y dejar que su hijo mayor escapara directamente al campo.

-Está saliendo con Jackson –Murmuró Peter golpeando suavemente el volante.

-Lo sé –Jordan apretó la boca –Es mi hijo también.

-¿Por qué lo dejamos?

-Porque es feliz –Jordan le apretó la mano –Ambos lo son y Hazie ya tiene la edad suficiente para escoger con quien estar.

-¿Crees que Jackson le haya metido esas ideas de no ir a la universidad?

-¿A Hazael? –Jordan sonrió de manera burlesca –Es más fácil que Hazie le meta ideas a Jackson a que suceda a la inversa.

-Voy a seguir preocupado –Peter soltó un suspiro –Tenemos que hablar con él pronto.

-Hablaremos con él cuando vuelvan de Rumania –Jordan se presionó el tabique entre sus dedos –Vamos, tenemos que verlos ganar este partido.

-Le voy a disparar –Fue lo último que dijo Peter cuando miró a su hijo mayor darle un abrazo al rubio antes de correr directamente a su posición.

 

  
*

 

Sky tenía una misión durante el partido: esconder las flores que Brett compró para Lexie; porque nadie más que él sabía que las flores debían cuidarse. Probablemente Kurt también lo sabía, pero él no las plantaba, Sky si las plantaba, él subía todas las mañanas a echarle agua a la plantita de Kurt y ya había conseguido que Derek plantara un par de margaritas en la entrada de la casa.

Así que sí, era obvio que él tuviera que cuidar de las flores, mantenerlas cerquita de él mientras compartía los trocitos de fruta que Stiles les había preparado.

-Hola –Dylan se sentó junto a Sky, cabello completamente alborotado y esa sonrisa tan bonita y brillante que debían corresponderle.

-Dyl –Sky le dio un beso en la mejilla –Hola.

-¿Quieres galletas? –Dylan le mostró su bolsita llena de galletas oreo hechas pedazos.

-Una –Sky apretó un poco las flores con su mano y con la otra tomó un trocito de galleta –Graziaz.

Pero Sky no se detuvo en una galleta, porque él era feliz comiendo, casi tan feliz como Ed, con la diferencia de que Ed también era muy inquieto.

-Las flores –Jerome jaló el brazo de Sky –Las flores.

Sky abrió grandes los ojos, se bajó de la banca, pasó por debajo de ella y corrió directamente a Lexie. La pelota de lacrosse aterrizó en las manos de su primo en ese preciso momento.

Skylar se sintió completamente orgulloso de sí mismo cuando le entregó el ramito de flores. Brett contuvo la respiración hasta que Lexie lo buscó con la mirada y asintió un par de veces con la cabeza.

El abrazo de sus amigos fue completamente improvisado, porque todos sabían que iba a ser un sí seguro.

-¡Yep! –Sky chocó su manita con la de sus hermanos cuando caminó de vuelta a su banca –Van al baile –Dylan arrugó un poco las cejas, se encogió de hombros y le dio un trago a su tacita de leche.

 

*

-No te voy a hacer daño –Hazael deslizó sus manos por toda la espalda de su novio –Sólo relájate.

-¿Qué tienen de malo tus lienzos? –Jackson recargó su cabeza sobre sus manos.

La habitación del hotel era amplia. Tenía una vista hermosa y también una luminosidad de envidia. Hazael lo notó en cuanto pusieron un pie ahí.

-Me gusta más tu espalda –Hazie se inclinó lo suficiente para besarle el hombro desnudo –Tiene el tono de piel perfecto, los músculos marcados, la forma exacta –Hazael sonrió contra su piel –Tienes una espalda muy bonita, Jackson.

-Yo tengo todo bonito –Ambos se rieron –Empieza ahora, después tenemos una larga noche para visitar este lugar.

-Está bien, desesperado –Haz soltó un suspiro –Empecemos –El adolescente observó su tira de pinceles y su paleta antes de comenzar a trazar patrones en la espalda de su novio.

No tenía una idea de lo que iba a dibujar, pero gradualmente todo comenzó a darse. Primero el cielo, la luna, los planetas, la nebulosa.

-Listo –El adolescente rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta dar con su cámara. Había sido un regalo de parte de Derek y Stiles por su cumpleaños número 16. Hazael seguía pensando que era excesivo cada vez que la tocaba, pero aun así era suya y la llevaba para todos lados. -¿Jackson?

Hazael se subió a la cama cuidando de no tirar ninguna pintura, ajustó el lento y comenzó a disparar el flash captando todas las imágenes posibles de su obra de arte.

-¿Jackie? –Hazael tomó algunas fotografías de la habitación -¿Jackson te dormiste?

El pelinegro dejó su cámara sobre la mesita de noche y se acercó a su novio –Jackson tienes que ver lo que hice –Hazael le besó suavemente la punta de la nariz.

Se quedó en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos observando las pecas de su rostro, la línea recta de su nariz, sus pómulos marcados y sus perfectas cejas.

-Jackson –Susurró acercándose más a su rostro –Whittemore –Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro cuando vio como poco a poco se abrían sus ojos hasta que lograron enfocarlo –Terminé.

-¿Ya? –Hazael asintió despacio –Fue rápido.

-Fueron cuatro horas más o menos –Jackson levantó ambas cejas –Te va a encantar.

-Lo sé –Jackson movió una de sus manos hasta poder acariciar la mejilla de su novio adolescente –También sé algo más.

-¿Qué soy el mejor pintor del mundo? –Haz apretó su mano sobre la del abogado –¿O que vamos tarde?

-No estamos tarde –Jackson sonrió –De hecho, creo que es el momento indicado.

-¿Para qué? –Haz ladeó ligeramente el rostro.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Hazael no gritó, pero estuvo realmente cerca, de hecho, tal vez fue más un chillido que otra cosa, porque sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire cuando su cerebro no pudo decidir entre gritar, decir el nombre de Jackson o reír.

De lo único que estuvo completamente seguro fue de todas las veces en las que dijo que sí y lo mucho que le dolieron las mejillas mientras caminaba entre la gente dispuesto a festejar su compromiso en un parque que estaba a 120 metros de profundidad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. 110 Caminos diferentes

Peter estaba anudando la corbata de Lexie cuando Brett tocó el timbre. Tenía el corazón acelerado y tuvo que secarse las manos dos veces en el pantalón.

Jordan le abrió la puerta. El rubio estaba usando unos jeans azules y una playera guinda, lucía como recién salido del trabajo.

-¡Brett! –Mick le sonrió desde la barra de la casa. Tenía puestos sus googles y sus manos estaban enfundadas en guantes negros.

-Buenas noches –Brett sintió que la corbata le estaba cortando la respiración –Vengo por Lexie.

-Todos sabemos porque vienes –Jordan le apuntó al sofá –Ya casi está listo. ¿Quieres algo para tomar?

-Agua –Brett sonrió ligeramente. -¿Qué haces Mick?

-Pues –Mick miró su probeta –No te recomendaría acercarte sin lentes.

-Ni de ninguna otra forma –Jordan le entregó el vaso de agua -¿Cierto, Mick?

-Cierto, papi –Michael volvió a sonreír –No te acerques, Brett.

-¿Qué tal están los niños? –Jordan ocupó el sofá vacío. Desde la mesita de centro Kurt y Lexie lo estaban observando en un marco hecho de sopa. Los dos estaban tan pequeños que ya casi no se parecían.

-Bien –Brett suspiró –Ed se acaba de enterar que va a tener un hermanito.

-Siempre he dicho que Ed es muy listo.

Lexie escogió ese momento para bajar. Tenía un traje gris oscuro, el cabello perfectamente peinado y sus ojos azules eran el centro de atención. Brett no pudo evitar ponerse de pie.

-Gracias por esperar –Lexie sonrió en cuanto se bajó del último escalón –La corbata es todo un show.

-Lo sé, también tardé un poco con la mía –Brett le extendió su mano.

-No tan rápido, Talbot –Peter se recargó en el barandal –Tiene que estar aquí, por muy tarde, a la una de la mañana, tal y como te lo estoy entregando.

-Papá –Lex sintió que las orejas se le enrojecían un poco –Se va a acordar que tengo trece.

-No se me ha olvidado –Brett entrecerró los ojos cuando Mick carraspeó. Las flores en su mano de pronto se convirtieron en un peso muerto –Cierto –Brett soltó un nuevo suspiro –Son para ti. Las escogió Sky.

-Sky tiene buen gusto para las flores –Lexie tomó el ramo entre sus manos –Muchas gracias.

-Les voy a tomar una foto –Mick se retiró rápidamente los guantes –No toquen nada de aquí, pueden hacerlo explotar.

El niño se aseguró que todo estuviera en orden antes de correr directamente por su cámara.

-Listo, párense aquí –Mick apuntó un lugar específico –Digan quesito.

 

*

 

Edwin realmente no esperaba cumplir tanto tiempo con Garrett. Una parte de él si rogaba porque las cosas funcionaran, pero la otra parte, la escéptica, le decía que no se ilusionara, porque en ningún universo Garrett Dye preferiría estar con él a estar con Liam Dunbar.

Lo supo desde el momento en que vio al chico bajito entrar al café. Su cabello perfectamente peinado, sus ojos inocentones, su sonrisa burlesca, incluso la forma en la que caminaba delataba que Edwin no estaba a la altura de Liam. Después de eso le dijeron que era hijo del director del hospital, capitán del equipo de lacrosse y parte del grupo de amigos. La quinta pieza.

Liam no se acercó a él en primer lugar, no se acercó a nadie de hecho, simplemente caminó por la fila y todos lo dejaron pasar, tomó un banco bastante cerca de los baristas y saludó. Era el típico chico popular que sabía que el mundo entero estaba a sus pies y se regodeaba en ellos. Edwin no le prestó tanta atención en ese momento, lo hizo cuando le habló a Garrett.

Dijo su nombre de tal manera que tuvo que voltear a verlo, porque todos los avances que él creía que estaba haciendo murieron en cuanto los ojos de Garrett se encontraron con los de Liam. Había un universo ahí dentro, toda una historia que corría en doble dirección cuando sus ojos hacían contacto.

Pero aun así ahí estaba. Más de un año después, tomando la mano de Garrett mientras caminaban a la entrada del gimnasio.  

-¡Edwin! –Mason técnicamente se tiró directamente a su cuello –Viniste.

-Vine –Edwin sonrió -¿No debí haber venido?

-Claro que sí –Mason le sonrió –Los estaba esperando, tienen que tomarse fotos. Vayan ahí, justo donde están Lexie y Brett.

-¿Ese es Lexie?

-Guapo ¿No? –Mason les dio un pequeño empujoncito –Vayan, vayan, todas las parejas deben hacerlo, es una orden.

-¿Tu ya te tomaste fotos con tu pareja? –Garrett le arqueó una ceja a Mason.

-Por supuesto –Mason sonrió –Esta es nuestra noche.

No se encontraron a Liam durante más de la mitad de la noche y aunque Edwin realmente no cantaba victoria porque Liam se iba a vivir con Garrett, Brett y Mason sí, pero él realmente veía a Liam como un peligro potencial. No porque Garrett lo haya cambiado en algún momento por él, sino porque sabía que aún mas dentro de lo que él nunca iba a estar en el corazón de Garrett, estaba Liam.

Brett realmente se veía muy bien con Lexie. Los dos rubios, casi del mismo tamaño, ambos con esa aura a su alrededor que gritaba peligro, pero al mismo te atraía. Se movían casi al mismo tiempo, Brett estaba sosteniendo la mano de Alexei, sus dedos parecían casi pegados y el agarre podría hasta llegar a ser doloroso.

-Hola –Alexei les sonrió sin despegarse de Brett -Linda combinación –El adolescente señaló sus corbatas –Espero que lleven algo así para la boda de Hazie.

-Creí que dirías que para su boda –Edwin sintió que la piel se le erizaba cuando Garrett puso su mano en su espalda baja.

-Sí, pero la de Hazie está más cerca –Brett jaló un poco a Lexie –Iremos entrando.

-Claro, los vemos luego de la foto.

Edwin se puso realmente nervioso cuando fue su turno para tomarse la foto. Era la graduación de Garrett de la secundaria, un recuerdo que jamás olvidaría y él iba a estar en él.

Una parte de su persona si cantó victoria.

 

*

 

Se fueron del baile cuando todo comenzó a ponerse extraño, al parecer alguien había metido alcohol y Mason los había sacado sin ningún reparo, incluso les tomó fotos y les dijo que sus padres se iban a enterar de eso, como si tuviera cinco y se estuvieran robando la fruta de un árbol.

Lexie hacía eso seguido, aunque la fruta que él robaba era del bosque, le pertenecía a todo Beacon Hills, en especial al tío Antoine porque él era quien cuidaba del lugar, pero él siempre le ofrecía fruta y pescado.

Cuando Lexie tenía cuatro creía que él fabricaba el pescado y Peter organizó una pesca en familia cuando se lo dijo. Mick abrazó una trucha por primera vez ese día.

-¿Gandalf o Magneto? –Lexie estaba recostado en el cuerpo de Brett dentro del Camaro. Habían bajado los dos asientos y tenían una especie de cama extraña, lo suficientemente cómoda para poder ver el cielo.

-Magneto –Brett estaba presionando sus labios sobre su cabello –Magneto controla el metal.

-MickJonie tienen una teoría para eso –Alexei sonrió –Un día les diré que te la cuenten, incluye cartulinas de colores y una pequeña figura de Magneto.

-¿Me vas a esperar cierto? –Alexei se sintió desorientado luego de esa pregunta tan desacorde al tema. –Cuando vaya a la universidad tal vez no vuelva seguido.

-Lo sé –Brett tensó sus brazos alrededor del adolescente –Pero existen las video llamadas –Lexie levantó una de sus manos y automáticamente un par de luciérnagas se pegaron a ella. –El correo, el móvil, las señales de humo –Lex se encogió de hombros.

-No será fácil –Brett sonrió cuando las dos luciérnagas comenzaron a volar entre los dedos del adolescente –No podremos vernos tan seguido y…

-Yo no me voy a ir de aquí –Alexei dejó libres las luciérnagas para poner su mano sobre la mejilla del mayor –Todo depende de ti.

Brett presionó sus labios lo más suave que pudo sobre los del rubio más pequeño. Mentalmente se repitió que no lo llevara a más o sería como aprovecharse de su inocencia, de su alta capacidad para excitarse con cualquier cosa como un día le sucedió a él.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti –Lexie le sonrió antes de volver a presionar sus labios en toquecitos suaves y cortos, como besos de mariposas.

 

 

Alexei entró a su casa tres minutos antes de la una de la madrugada. Llevaba el saco en sus manos y estaba riendo.

-Vete –Ordenó cuando se dio cuenta que Brett seguía ahí –Anda –Movió su mano y cerró la puerta. –Hola, papá.

Peter miró al reloj de pared y guardó su pistola. –Bien.

-Le diré a Jords pops que te esconda esa pistola –Lexie se cruzó de brazos -¿Realmente me esperaste despierto?

-No –Peter se miró las uñas –Puse una alarma.

-Por supuesto –Lexie le sonrió a su padre –Este ha sido el mejor baile de mi vida.

-Lo dices porque es el primero –Peter dejó que su hijo se sentara sobre su regazo. El adolescente olía un poco a Brett, pero nada de qué preocuparse. –Ya tendrás más bailes.

-Lo sé –Lexie recargó su cabeza en su hombro –Pero quiero ir a todos con Brett.

-Ya veremos –Peter le besó la frente -¿Te trató bien?

-Como todo un caballero. Incluso me corrió la silla –Lexie escondió su sonrisa en el pecho de su padre –Pudo haber llevado a cualquier chica del instituto y me llevó a mí.

-Tu papá fue conmigo al baile de graduación–Peter le besó la frente –Ese chico debe tener algo muy especial para que quisieras ir con él, no creo que sea a la inversa.

Lexie sintió la cara caliente.

-Vamos a dormir, niño –Peter le sonrió –Ahora ya es tarde.

-Sí, tengo sueño –Lexie se bajó del regazo de Peter –Vamos a dormir.

Lo último que vio Alexei antes de quedarse dormido fue a Cato.

 

*

 

El verano de la ciencia inició exactamente una semana después del baile de graduación. Michael no tardó en levantarse y festejó con todos sus pulmones el recorrido hasta el autobús en la moto de Aiden.

Estaba eufórico. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y sus pies querían salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Era como tener tres años de nuevo y estar en el bosque jugando con el Capitán Grisam.

-¿Estás listo? –Jonah de nuevo estaba cargando con su tortuga y su pequeña maletita llena de sustancias químicas.

-Estoy muy emocionado –Mick dio una voltereta –Veré a Neil de nuevo. Le pedí su Polaroid a Hazie para poder tomarnos muchas fotos juntos y así pueda dibujarnos.

-Yo también estoy emocionado –Jonah sonrió –Es nuestro segundo año y tenemos un mejor horario.

-Lo sé –Mick apretó sus dedos –Ya quiero estar ahí y hacer muchas cosas, miles de cosas y seguramente visitaremos de nuevo el bosque para ver las constelaciones. Este año te llevaré.

-Mick ya hablamos de saltarse las reglas –Jordan le acomodó la gorra azul sobre su cabello.

-Pero él lo hace todo el tiempo –Mick apuntó a Jonah con un dedo –Siempre se salta las reglas.

-Yo lo hago por la ciencia –Jonah le sonrió de tal manera que no podían culparlo. Sus ojos grandes y sus cejas perfectamente delineadas eran la muestra clara de la inocencia.

El autobús se estacionó apenas diez minutos después.

Ese año sus camisetas eran rojas. Tenían su apellido en la parte trasera y sus gafas estaban modificadas para leerles la presión, la temperatura y otras características básicas.

-¿No ha llegado Paradise? –Fue lo primero que preguntó Mick en cuanto vio a uno de los guías.

-Aún no –La mujer le sonrió –Tal vez en media hora.

-Gracias.

Jonah ya estaba empezando a desempacar cuando Mick llegó a la cabaña. Rápidamente acomodó su ropa dentro de su baúl y se peinó de nuevo.

-Iré a esperar a Paradise –Mick se cambió su camiseta de Thor por la del campamento -¿Vienes conmigo?

-Llevaré esto al laboratorio –Jonah levantó su bolsita –Pero te alcanzaré en la hora de la comida. Saluda a Neil de mi parte.

-Claro –Mick abrazó a su primo antes de caminar de vuelta a la entrada del campamento. La pequeña balita de cuarzo pesaba en su cuello tal como lo había hecho durante cada día desde que Neil se la entregó.

Se sentó sobre un tronco seco con un libro de anatomía y la Polaroid a su lado. El paquetito de galletas estaba intacto junto a él. Ese año había llevado mucho más que el anterior y de diferentes sabores para que Neil supiera exactamente lo que iba a comer cuando se casaran y tuvieran sus diez hijos.

Casi brinco del tronco cuando llegó el siguiente autobús y tuvo la misma reacción con los siguientes tres hasta que finalmente se detuvo Paradise junto al resto.

Su corazón estaba palpitando con fuerza y sus manitas no paraban de moverse sobre la cámara esperando el momento exacto en que Neil pisara el suelo para tomarle la primera fotografía.

No lo hizo. Neil no se bajó del autobús.

-¿Alexander? –Mick giró su cabeza hacia la chica junto a él -¿Eres Alexander Stil algo?

-Stilinski, sí –Mick bajó la cámara de Hazie -¿Sucede algo?

-Johnson me dio esto para ti –La chica sacó un paquete de su mochila –Me dijo que te dijera: Sodio

-¿No va a venir? –Mick tomó el paquete con su mano libre.

-No –La chica sonrió con tristeza –Me dio esto hace un par de días, me dijo que te lo diera. No dijo nada más.

-Gracias –Michael también sonrió, aunque claramente pudo haber sido una mueca.

-Bien –La chica le sonrió –Es tarde y debo desempacar –Mick asintió rápidamente –Nos vemos luego.

Mick supo que no la iba a volver a ver, no quiso volver a verla porque hacerlo significaría que Neil realmente no estaba volviendo al campamento.

Jonah no supo nada de su primo hasta la hora de la comida. Lo encontró sentado en la mesa donde comían con Neil, las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio y una hamburguesa en sus manos.

Jonah lo supo en cuanto vio los ojos ligeramente hinchados de Mick.

-Te traje una banderilla –Jonah se sentó junto a él, exactamente en la misma posición –Las estaban dando al final, así que supuse que no sabías que las tenían.

-Gracias –Mick dejó su banderilla junto a sus papas rizadas.

-¿Qué taller tienes ahora? –Jonah mordió su banderilla. –Rico, es de soya.

-No va a volver –Mick sonrió –Lo dice aquí –El más grande señaló el sobre amarillo –No puede hacerlo, pero me dijo que me va a buscar ¿Sabes cuál fue la única seña que le di?

-El café del tío Jordan –Jonah asintió.

-Y existen cuatro en Beacon, cuatro cafés exactamente iguales ¿Cómo va a saber en cual buscarme? –Mick resopló -¿Por qué soy tan tonto, Jonah?

-Estas en un campamento de ciencia –Jonah volvió a morder su banderilla –Eres muy listo, Mike.

-Terminó su pelotita –Mick volvió a señalar el paquete –Pero no sé exactamente que hace. No puedo encenderlo.

-Tendrás mucho tiempo en Beacon para entenderlo –Jonah tronó sus dedos frente a su primo –Y también para buscarlo. Aquí solamente tienes dos semanas y ya están corriendo, así que dime: ¿Qué clase tienes?

-Química orgánica –Mick mordió su hamburguesa con fuerza.

-Michael –Jonah se giró a verlo –No está aquí, pero ya sabíamos que no siempre estaría aquí, lo que sí sabemos es que te quiere y lo quieres. Tu familia tiene antecedentes de relaciones largas y reales, así que confía un poco en el destino. Las mejores historias de amor llevan Stilinski o Hale.

-La tuya tiene Lahey.

-Ya –Jonah sonrió –Mis padres son la excepción a la regla.

-Hablaba de ti con Kurt –A Jonah se le enrojecieron las mejillas.

-Supongo que sí.

-Pasado mañana iremos al bosque –Michael le sonrió –Te prometí que iríamos y así será.

-¿Te vas a saltar las reglas? –Jonah fingió sorpresa -¿Quién eres y que has hecho con el pequeño poni?

-El pequeño poni quiere experimentar.

 

*

 

Michael pensó en el paquete día y noche durante el campamento y la semana después. En su interior estaba el proyecto de Neil o probablemente un proyecto similar, lo que fuera había tomado tiempo y dedicación del mismo Neil. Sus manos habían hecho cada detalle.

Tomó la pequeña pelotita entre sus manos y sonrió.

-Sodio –La luz lo dejó ciego durante unos segundos, pero cuando pudo enfocar se encontró con la proyección que había en el firmamento esa noche. La noche en que se hizo novio de Neil Johnson.

 

 


	20. 112 No respires cerca de mí

Hazael se despertó de nuevo cuando su padre le estaba gritando a Jackson que era un irresponsable, que no podía cuidarlo y que se merecía más de una bala en el trasero y Jackson estaba aceptando toda la culpa.

Tenía la cabeza gacha, la mirada perdida en las baldosas del suelo y los puños apretados. Hazael lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que el rubio estaba considerando devolverlo con sus padres.

Hazie se pasó la mano derecha por el vientre antes de ponerse de pie. Ya había escuchado esa conversación por dos días y siempre terminaba cuando Jordan le decía a Peter que por favor se callara, que ya todo había pasado. Pero ese día no estaba Jordan para calmar a su padre, así que Hazael se sostuvo de la pared durante unos segundos y salió de su habitación.

La casa parecía hecha un desastre con trajecitos, juguetes, peluches, mantitas e incluso latas de leche y pañales ocupando todo el espacio. Los padres de Jackson no habían podido contenerse una vez que se enteraron del embarazo, algo en lo que Hazael no estuvo completamente de acuerdo, pero debía aceptar que su presencia, luego de casi perder a su hijo, le ayudó bastante.

-Papá -Jackson lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Dejó de apretar los puños y se acercó a él para ayudarlo a moverse -Gracias -Hazie apretó la mano del rubio cuando volvió a descansar su cuerpo en una de las sillas. -No tienes que decirle nada de eso a Jackson.

-No me digas que hacer, Hazael -Peter le apuntó con la culata de su pistola. -De hecho, te vienes conmigo.

-Ya hablamos de esto y no lo voy a hacer -Haz puso su otra mano sobre su vientre, Kendal había despertado también y le estaba pateando la vejiga. -Esta es mi casa ahora, papá.

-No voy a verte mientras estés aquí -Hazael sintió perfectamente como Jackson se tensó a su espalda -Y tampoco asistiré a tu boda.

-Si así lo quieres -Haz soltó un suspiro -No tengo fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera para pelear, así que por favor sé el adulto justo ahora y piensa las cosas con claridad.

Peter se presionó los dedos en su nariz. El mismo gesto que Mick hacía cada vez que se frustraba.

-De verdad no voy a estar en esa boda -Peter frunció el ceño -Y si algo te vuelve a pasar lo voy a matar.

-Nada me va a pasar -Haz presionó su mejilla en la mano de su prometido -Te lo aseguro.

Peter abandonó la casa con un golpe sordo en la puerta y el auto quemando llanta. Hazael solamente soltó un suspiro.

-¿Me llevas al baño? -Jackson inmediatamente le pasó un brazo por debajo de las rodillas y el otro en la espalda. Hazie le rodeó el cuello y le besó la mandíbula -No pongas esa cara de culpabilidad -El adolescente le besó nuevamente -No fue tu culpa y lo sabes.

Hazie se sostuvo del brazo de Jackson mientras vaciaba su vejiga. El rubio le acarició la espalda.

-Te amo -Hazael sonrió -Y lo siento mucho.

-Lo sé -Hazie se subió el pantalón con una mano -Y yo también lo siento. Si solamente hubiera esperado a que despertaras no habría pasado, pero el hubiera no existe y ahora estamos aquí. Juntos los tres.

-Siempre -Jackson le besó el hombro -¿Quieres volver a la cama o hacemos desayuno?

-La ducha me vendría mejor -Hazie se giró para presionar sus labios sobre los de Jackson -Luego puedes sorprenderme con tus artes culinarias.

Jackson ocultó su risa en el hombro de su prometido.

*

Alexei se despertó un día con la noticia de que habían encontrado a Jennifer Blake muerta a las afuera de Beacon Hills. Era otro día normal, el sol había salido, el núcleo de la tierra seguía en su lugar y ninguna clase de vida extraterrestre había amenazado la tierra. Era otra noticia en el periódico, un caso que se cerró automáticamente porque el Sheriff de Beacon Hills sabía la verdad y no quería indagar en ella.

-Buenos días -Jordan le puso el desayuno frente a él -¿Qué tal dormiste? -Le besó la frente y le acomodó el cuello de la camisa blanca.

-Bien -Lexie apenas sonrió -¿Dónde está papá?

-Tiene papeleo que hacer -Jordan le puso el jugo frente a él para que se sirviera -Estará aquí antes de que nos vayamos.

-Oh -Lexie revolvió los huevos con su tenedor -Papá, yo…

-Lo sé -Jordan le sonrió. Era el tipo de sonrisa que solamente un padre podía expresar, esa sonrisa que te tranquilizaba automáticamente -Nadie te culpa de nada, Lex. Al contrario.

-Tengo miedo de convertirme -Lexie bajó la mirada a su plato -¿Y si ahora son azules?

-Seguirán siendo un par de ojos preciosos.

Mick bajó en ese momento, se subió a la silla junto a él y rellenó su vaso de jirafa con el jugo.

-Hola, papi, Hola, Pasha -Mick les sonrió a ambos -Hazie me envió un mensaje. Dice que Jackson no lo quiere dejar salir.

-Tu padre tampoco -Jordan ocupó la otra silla. -De hecho, él lo quiere traer nuevamente a casa. No confía en Jackson.

-No fue culpa de Jackie -Mick se llevó un bocado a la boca.

 

Cuando Lexie llegó al colegio sintió que todos sabían lo que había hecho a pesar de que ni siquiera él lo entendía. Un segundo estaba noqueando a un cazador con su arma y al siguiente estaba dirigiendo el viento, creando un remolino tan amplio y tan obediente que le quitó la vida a una persona.

Fue coraje y también miedo.

-¿Lexie? -Kurt se sentó a su lado. Ya le había dado el beso de buenos días a Jonah aunque el niño se había negado profundamente. -¿Estás bien?

-No -Lex se pasó las manos por la cara -No lo estoy y tú tampoco deberías estarlo. Soy peligroso, Kurt.

-No eres más peligroso que un conejo comiendo bayas -Kurt le pasó un brazo por los hombros -Sigues siendo el mismo Lexie con el que hablé en el kínder y lo único que necesitas es el abrazo más fuerte del mundo.

-En el kínder no había hecho nada malo -Alexei se presionó la punta de la nariz.

-Ahora tampoco -Kurt recargó su frente en el hombro de su mejor amigo -Si hablas con Brett dile que venga a Beacon porque necesitas que te abrace.

Kurt se separó de Lexie cuando sintió la mirada de Jonah sobre ellos. El niño tenía los brazos recargados en la mesa y parecía un poco molesto, incluso celoso. Kurt sonrió para sí mismo.

*

 

 

La primera vez, igual que siempre, fue la más difícil.

Garrett se había quedado en casa porque tenía una video llamada con Edwin, Mason había vuelto a Beacon Hills y Liam le estaba dando a Brett esa mirada de cachorrito apaleado que había perfeccionado con los años. Fue por eso que Brett le dijo que sí, se cambió de ropa y salió con Liam a la primera fiesta de su vida universitaria.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió. Primero estaba hablando con la chica y luego estaba en un baño público teniendo sexo con un condón robado.

Se ducho más veces de las que pudo contar durante toda la siguiente semana. Ignoró los mensajes de Lexie y se negó a salir el fin de semana siguiente.

Pero una vez que sucedió fue mucho más fácil que se repitiera. No solamente chicas, también chicos y la suciedad no solamente nacía bajo el pensamiento de que le estaba siendo infiel a Lexie, sino que a veces, al hacerlo, pensaba en él. En cómo sería poner sus manos en su espalda y bajarlas hasta apretar la carne suave de sus muslos. La piel de un niño de trece años que todavía no terminaba de desarrollarse.

Si Peter pudiera leer sus pensamientos lo metería a la cárcel y con razón. No era sano pensar en Lexie de esa manera, convirtiéndolo en un ser sexual cada vez que a él se le antojaba hacerse una paja.

Probablemente por eso lo hizo. No es algo que estuvo pensando demasiado.

Volver a Beacon Hills antes de tiempo solamente hizo las cosas más difíciles. En el momento en que se acerca a Lexie sabría lo que había estado haciendo y lo acusaría de no quererlo cuando Brett había planeado un futuro a su lado desde años atrás.

Lexie probablemente no le reclamaría nada si no lo veía durante esos días. Beacon Hills no estaba como para hacer visitar de cortesía y a Brett solamente le interesa asegurarse de que Stiles y Svenie se encontraran bien. El niño, con siete meses de gestación, dormía todo el tiempo. Derek tenía que despertarlo para darle comida con una jeringa porque ni siquiera quería succionar del biberón. Ed decía que era un bebé flojito.

-Veré a Lexie antes de irme -Brett ya tenía su maleta lista y se estaba despidiendo de los gemelitos. Sky le había prometido seguir cuidando de su plantita que ahora ya desbordaba por la ventana como una clase de enredadera y le había dado un par de galletas para el camino. El resto se turnó para llenarlo de besos y pedirle que volviera pronto, solamente Ed le hizo un puchero y le golpeó el hombro antes de esconderse en Derek y limpiarse la nariz con su camiseta.

El colegio parecía no haber cambiado en lo absoluto. Los niños uniformados en verde estaban bajando los escalones cuando él se estacionó. Lexie no tardó en encontrar el Camaro.

De alguna manera se veía un poco más grande de lo que Brett recordaba y solamente habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que lo había visto.

-Hola -La ausencia de un beso o un abrazo hizo que Brett se pusiera todavía más nervioso y la culpabilidad se instalara en sus hombros como un peso muerto.

-¿Qué tal las clases? -Lexie estaba mirando por la ventana. La luz solar lo hacía verse un poco más pálido de lo normal.

-Bien -Brett asintió -¿Qué tal la universidad?

-Bien -Lexie se giró a verlo en ese momento su mirada azul viajó por todo su rostro dejando la piel erizada a su paso.

Brett condujo en silencio hasta el parque cerca del centro comercial. Donde un día se habían sentado a comer papas rizadas a modo de cita. Ese día Lexie había corrido descalzo por el parque disfrutando de las hojas de otoño y Brett lo había observado con orgullo, luego de eso lo tomó de la mano y le besó la frente. No le importó cargarlo en su espalda de regreso al auto.

-¿Tienes hambre? -Lexie simplemente jaló su mochila del asiento trasero y se bajó del auto.

-Di lo que tengas que decir -Alexei sonó más seguro de lo que se sentía realmente. Se acomodó la mochila en su hombro derecho y camino hacia atrás hasta poder recargarse en uno de los árboles.

Lucía cansado, como a punto de desaparecer.

-Me he acostado con alguien -Durante un segundo solamente hubo confusión en el rostro pálido del más joven, como si esperara otra cosa. Como si un puñetazo hubiera sido más fácil de llevar. -Realmente lo siento, pero no sé cómo llevarlo. No sé cómo estar contigo cuando eres tan joven -Lexie lo estaba mirando fijamente. Sus ojos grandes no dejaban de escrutar su rostro.

-Así que quieres acostarte con gente -Lexie sonrió pequeñito -Bien.

-¿No estás molesto? -Brett dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Lo estoy -Lexie se mordió el pulgar -Y bastante decepcionado, también. Digo, me dijiste que esperara y tú no pudiste hacerlo -Brett sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. -Pero eso no significa que te vaya a tratar mal.

-Lo siento -Brett apretó su mano izquierda en un puño hasta encajar sus propias garras -No era mi intención hacerlo -Lexie se rio. Realmente lo hizo, de entre sus labios salió ese sonido que Brett tanto adoraba pero que en ese momento era más una burla -Podemos seguir siendo amigos, llevándonos bien, estamos en la misma manada.

-Yo no soy Hazie -Lex apretó los labios -Yo no te voy a hablar mañana como si todo estuviera bien. Me has hecho daño y tal vez te perdone pronto, pero si te veo no te voy a saludar. Así que no lo hagas. No me hables, joder ni siquiera te atrevas a respirar cerca de mí.

Alexei apretó el tirante de su mochila con su mano. Se revolvió el cabello y le dio una mirada llena de lástima antes de girar sobre sus talones y alejarse en dirección al bosque.

Brett quiso gritarle que le avisara cuando llegara a casa, pero no pudo hacerlo. Una parte de él, la parte del niño de cinco años que se había aferrado a la esperanza luego de la muerte de su familia se estaba yendo con el adolescente de cabello rubio. Se limpió el rostro casi con coraje y volvió al Camaro. Tenía un largo camino que recorrer y clases al día siguiente.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. 113 Pasitos lentos

Brett tuvo que pasarse por casa de Hazael cuando Mason le avisó de la fiesta de bienvenida para Kendall, aunque más que una fiesta era una reunión para ponerse al día y ayudarle a Hazie a acomodar la ropa del bebé.

Todos estaban ahí cuando él llegó. Estaba usando su chaqueta de la universidad y un gorrito verde de Slytherin que Lexie le había regalado una navidad. No supo si debía tocar la puerta o simplemente entrar. Su cuerpo entero se sentía vacío y las ganas de salir huyendo eran cada vez mayores.

Liam le abrió la puerta, probablemente por orden de Hazael. No preguntó.

-Hola -Garrett estaba sentado en el suelo doblando y acomodando camisetitas por colores. -Creímos que no ibas a venir.

Hazael estaba sentado en un sofá comiendo de un tazón de fruta. Se le notaba el embarazo en las mejillas y la forma en la que se sentaba.

-No podía perdérmelo -Brett colocó el regalo sobre la mesita -Es un trajecito.

-Yo le regalé chupones -Mason sonrió -De diferentes tipos, para que Ken siempre pueda combinarlos.

-Dirás Hazie -Liam tenía los pantoloncitos por un lado -Hazie es quien lo va a vestir.

-Jackson también -Hazael sonrió tras su plato -Hay emparedados y tarta en la mesa, puedes servirte.

-La tarta la hice yo -Liam estiró los pies -Debes probarla.

-Te recomendaría no hacerlo -Garrett recibió el golpe de Liam con una sonrisa.

Brett se unió a acomodar la ropa luego de probar la tarta de Liam. No era la mejor tarta que había probado, pero tampoco estaba tan mala, por lo menos al Capitán Grisam le gustó cuando Liam le dio una rebanada en una servilleta. El perro seguía a Hazie a todos lados y recargaba su mentón sobre su vientre como si supiera que ahí estaba su nuevo humano.

-¿Qué tal está Svenie? -Mason se sentó junto a Brett.

-Bien -Brett sonrió -Ayer estuvo riendo durante casi todo el día.

-¿Ya se hizo a la idea de que está en el mundo exterior? -Liam se movió en el suelo hasta poder sentarse junto a Garrett. Tomó su brazo izquierdo y lo puso sobre sus hombros, tal como lo hacía cuando eran niños.

-Sí, ya se dio cuenta -Brett odio un poquito a Liam cuando escuchó el corazón de Garrett acelerarse.

-¿De ser niña? -Garrett levantó un sombrerito de marinero -¿Cómo le habrías puesto?

-Bárbara -Respondió rápidamente Liam. Le quitó el sombrerito a Garrett y lo colocó junto al resto -Barbie Whittemore.

-Bárbara Whittemore -Hazie se acarició el vientre -No es tan mala idea.

Liam se recargó más en Garrett cuando se rio. Su espalda estaba recargada en el torso de Garrett y sus manos tan cerca que se tocaban con el más mínimo movimiento.

Habría sido mejor si Edwin estuviera ahí para marcar su territorio, para decirle a Liam que su oportunidad se había pasado, tal como la de Brett se había escapado en unos cuantos minutos de placer. Lo único que había logrado sacar de ahí era que su virginidad se había ido, como si le hubiera estado estorbando durante ese tiempo.

La siguiente vez que se encontró con la mirada de Hazie supo que su amigo ya lo sabía y que no lo iba a dejar ir de su casa sin antes hacerle saber lo mucho que lo despreciaba.

-Mason -El morocho dejó de ver la ecografía donde se veía que era niño para mirar a su amigo. -Necesito que me ayudes con la boda.

-Por fin -Mason le dio las copias a Liam -Ya estaba esperando a que me preguntaras.

-Jackson y yo lo hemos hablando -Haz respiró profundo -Queremos que sea de noche y poder prender fuegos artificiales.

-Eso es romántico -Liam se apretó más contra Garrett.

-Entonces al aire libre -Mason sonrió -Y tienes que comprar un pastel enorme.

-Uno que no haga Liam -Garrett le besó la frente cuando el más bajo lo miró con todo el reproche del mundo.

Brett desvió la vista cuando supuso que estaban a punto de darse un beso.

No lo hicieron. Garrett pidió prestado el baño y al volver se subió al sofá junto con el Capitán Grisam.

Brett fue el último en retirarse y lo hizo a propósito.

Hazael no le pidió que se acercara, él lo hizo por su cuenta, se despidió de los chicos y volvió al interior de la casa. Se estuvieron viendo por algunos minutos con nada más que el ruido del Capitán Grisam atacando su pelota chillona llenando todo el espacio.

-Lexie no me lo dijo si es lo que crees -Hazael dejó su vaso de agua en la mesita al lado del sofá -De hecho, no se lo dijo a nadie -Brett tragó duro -Pero fue fácil darse cuenta. Una persona tan acostumbrada a la sinceridad no es buena mintiendo.

Brett clavó la mirada en sus zapatos.

-Una vez te dije que no te enamoraras de mi hermano -Hazael continuó hablando calmado -Pero eso no significaba que tenías el derecho a jugar con él.

-Haz…

-Estoy hablando -Hazael frunció el ceño -Lexie no va a decir nada en tu contra, si le pregunto probablemente ni siquiera me lo diga, pero lo sé. Sé que le hiciste daño. -Brett lo miró durante unos segundos y bajó de nuevo la mirada -Aquella vez en la mansión, con esa criatura que sigue sin clasificación, Lexie la mato. ¿Sabes por qué? No fue por mi o por Mick, fue por ti. Porque en esa casa estaba tu familia y de ninguna manera dejaría que te la arrebataran, no nuevamente. Esa fue la primera vez que mató y tuvo que fingir que no le pasaba nada porque tu seguías teniendo pesadillas. ¡Mi hermano había asesinado a una criatura por ti y tuvo que consolarte! -El Capitán Grisam abandonó su pelota para correr hacia Hazael -Te lo voy a pedir de buena manera, Brett, porque eres mi amigo: No te acerques a Lexie. No le vuelvas a enviar regalos, ni siquiera respires cerca de él. Es mi hermano y lo abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba.

-¿Qué?

-Lexie tampoco tiene clasificación -Hazael acarició la cabeza de su perro -Pero eso ya no te interesa. No te vuelvas a acercar a él -Haz suspiró -Ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

 

*

 

Alexei gritó de frustración cuando su pequeño remolino de polvo murió antes de llegar a los diez centímetros de alto. Se pasó una mano por el cabello ya completamente despeinado y se sentó en el suelo.

-Debes estar tranquilo -El pixie se sentó sobre su hombro -Y no gritar, asustas a las aves.

-No me interesa -Lexie resopló -Ellas no están intentando crear un remolino.

-Pero ellas te están mirando -La figura humanoide que siempre se paseaba por el bosque estaba colgada del árbol más cercano -Hazlo de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no volvemos a algo más fácil? -Lexie se apretó las mejillas -¿Cómo flores?

-Ya controlas las flores -El pixie se bajó de su hombro y voló directamente al intento de remolino -Te he visto hacer crecer el tulipán de tu hermano.

-Grant.

-¿Así se llama tu hermano?

-Así se llama el tulipán -El pixie y el humanoide compartieron una mirada como si Lexie fuera lo más raro que se encontraba en ese lugar.

-Hazlo de nuevo -Lex estiró los dedos de sus manos, cerró los ojos y llamó al viento. Poco a poco unas cuantas hojas se arremolinaron frente a él, se enredaron con el polvo y se convirtieron en mariposas.

Eso Lexie lo vio como un triunfo, pero el pixie y el humanoide estaban negando con la cabeza.

-¿No fue genial? -Ambos soltaron un suspiro -Bien, lo haré de nuevo. Pero eso fue genial.

-No fue genial -El humanoide brincó del árbol. Media menos de un metro y su cabello eran una serie de ramas que a veces estaban floreciendo -Habría sido genial si hubiera sido un remolino.

-Pero convertí flores en mariposas -Lex apuntó a las maripositas volando junto al Pixie. Se recordó hacerlo de nuevo frente a Svenie, el niño seguramente agradecería tener más cosas pequeñas a su alrededor.

-Y nadie pidió mariposas -El pixie les enseño sus dientes afilados -Diles que me dejen en paz.

-A mí me parece divertido -Lex estiró sus pies. -Lo intentaré de nuevo.

-No lo intentes -El humanoide se sentó junto a él -Hazlo -Estiró también sus piernas junto a las de Lexie y cerró los ojos. Sus seis dedos le ordenaron al viento moverse y creo un remolino de tres metros de alto. -Así.

-Yo estoy aprendiendo -Lexie también cerró los ojos. Se imaginó el mismo remolino que acababa de ver y ordenó al viento que se moviera.

Nada sucedió durante los primeros segundos. El bosque entero permaneció en silencio y de pronto comenzó un pequeño silbido. Los pájaros volaron de sus nidos y algunas ardillas también salieron huyendo.

Alexei tuvo que abrir los ojos cuando no soportó la presión.

Él estaba justo en medio del remolino de polvo y hojas. Tan alto que si no se detenía causaría un tornado.

No lo hizo. Volvió a concentrarse y de la misma manera en la que lo había creado lo desvaneció.

El pixie y el humanoide le aplaudieron al mismo tiempo.

-Pero todavía hay algo que te impide hacerlo mejor -Habló el pixie retirándose polvo de sus alitas.

-Estás triste -El humanoide se paró frente a él -Por eso ha estado lloviendo.

-No estoy triste -Lex se miró las manos -Solo decepcionado.

-Si te hubieras casado conmigo eso no habría pasado -El pixie se sentó sobre la cabeza del humanoide verde.

-Tenía diez -Lex sonrió -Pero no importa, papá dice que todo pasa por una razón y que todo sucede a su tiempo -Alexei se encogió de hombros -Algún motivo tendrá esto.

-Probablemente que abandones esa parte de ti que te impide usar todo tu poder -El humanoide hizo que un animalito se estrellara contra la cabeza de Lexie varias veces -Eres más de lo que crees ser. Solamente necesitas liberar tu ser.

-¿Por qué rima?

-Fue improvisado -El humanoide sonrió. Sus dientes eran de color rosa -Sigue practicando, un día dejarás de ser esta fea oruga.

-¡Hey! -Lexie se tocó el cabello rubio -No quiero ser verde.

-Ya eres verde -El pixie se estiró en el cabello del humanoide -Yo veo ¿Tu lo ves?

-Completamente.

-¡Lexie!

Ambas figuras desaparecieron cuando Mick y Jonah se acercaron lo suficiente.

 

*

 

Kurt realmente no sabía en que había estado pensando cuando le pidió a Jonah que fuera con él al cine. Un segundo estaba hablando con un compañero sobre porque él no iba a entrar al equipo de nada y al siguiente estaba corriendo para alcanzar a Mick y Jonah. El primero estaba hablando y el segundo fruncía cada vez más su ceño antes sus palabras.

La esfinge se acomodó el cabello en el reflejo de una de las ventanas y le frunció el ceño a un chico mayor que él que se atravesó en su camino.

-Jonah -El pequeño Lahey se subió los lentes a la altura del cabello y lo miró. Kurt realmente no supo que estaba haciendo ahí, además del ridículo, porque no sabía que decir, ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar.

-Te veo en clase de literatura -Dijo Mick. -A menos que logre ahogar esta cosa en el inodoro. -Mick levantó su tomo de Romeo y Julieta. Lo estaba tomando con la punta de sus dedos y tenía una mueca graciosa en el rostro - Entonces no te veré hasta física.

-Claro -Jonah respiró profundo -¿Qué sucede?

-Yo -Kurt apretó los labios. -¿Vienes conmigo al cine?

Jonah dio un pasito hacia atrás, casi imperceptible. Se mojó los labios con la lengua y asintió.

-Bien.

-Bien -Kurt carraspeó -Te veo el viernes.

-En realidad tenemos clase juntos ahora -Jonah apuntó en dirección hacia donde se había ido Mick -Literatura.

-Cierto -Kurt se sintió idiota -Romeo y Julieta.

-Romeo y Julieta -Aseguró Jonah moviendo su cabeza.

-¿Te ayudo? -Kurt recibió los libros extras que llevaba Jonah entre sus brazos. El más joven le sonrió tan bonito que por un momento Kurt se desconcentró y casi dejó escapar sus alas. Casi.

Una parte de él se estuvo revolviendo durante toda la clase. Jonah y él estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, con sus muñecas rozándose durante toda la hora. Kurt incluso había usado su mano izquierda para cambiar de página y así no perder ese calorcito que solamente Jonah le hacía sentir.

Y luego de eso estaba ahí. De pie frente la puerta de la casa Lahey con su índice presionando el timbre poco a poquito.

Taylor le abrió la puerta.

-Pasa -Ty le sonrió -Jonah ya casi está listo.

-Ya estoy listo -Jonah dejó que Camden le acomodara el cuello de su chaqueta café -Lo siento, derramé una sustancia pegajosa sobre mi ropa.

-¿Pegajosa? -Camden le frunció el ceño -Esa cosa consumió la mitad de tu playera.

-Pero la textura era pegajosa -Jonah le sonrió a su padre -Gracias.

-Lo cuidas -Camden le apuntó a Kurt con su índice -Y lo quiero aquí temprano.

-Claro -Kurt sonrió -Mi papá nos traerá temprano.

Jonah se acercó a él con pasitos lentos. Se despidió de Ty y luego se giró a verlo.

-Esto es para ti -Kurt abrió su mano. Dentro estaba una margarita que su madre había creado minutos antes de que salieran de casa.

-Gracias -Jonah realmente lo miró emocionado, como si en lugar de estarle dando una flor le estuviera dando un diamante. El puberto lo abrazó sin avisarle, corrió a poner la flor dentro de un vaso con agua y luego volvió a él -Se cuidan mucho, no toquen mis probetas o pueden hacer explotar la casa.

-Anotado -Ty y Camden los despidieron desde la puerta.

La película era completamente una comedia. No una romántica ni tampoco una de terror. Era comedia porque a Kurt le gustaba escuchar a Jonah reír y así pudo pasar casi dos horas escuchándolo reír mientras compartían todos los dulces que habían comprado en lugar de palomitas.

Cuando volvió a su casa, entre su colcha de Jack Skellington, su violín, su patineta y su colección de vinilos sonrió completamente feliz al darse cuenta que, si seguía a ese ritmo, Jonah aceptaría casarse con él cuando tuviera 30.

 


	22. 116 El día que Jonah lloró

Alexei sentó a Cato sobre el buró de su cama y se metió debajo de su colcha. Un pájaro picoteó varias veces contra el vidrio de su ventana hasta que el adolescente se quedó dormido.

Lo primero que vio fue el bosque, musgo cubriendo la superficie y pájaros cantando a su alrededor. Tenía los pies descalzos y el viento no paraba de mover las ramas de los árboles. La voz gritando su nombre comenzó a moverse despacio por el bosque hasta que los pájaros volaron, un búho pasó cerca de la cabeza de Lexie.

-Está aquí -El pixie, que ahora sabía que se llamaba Kaz, le apuntó a su espalda -Está aquí -Repitió ocultando una risa burlesca tras su diminuta mano -Ve.

-Ve -Susurró el bosque entero antes de desaparecer.

Alexei conocía esa voz, hacía que su nombre se sintiera protegido y a la vez lo desnudaba de la manera más pura que existía. No era como si de pronto todas las prendas abandonaran su cuerpo, pero sus sentimientos si se quedaban al descubierto. El dueño de esa voz no podía leerle la mente, pero lo conocía tan profundo que sabía que al decir su nombre él iría sin dudarlo. El bosque entero lo sabía.

-Lexie -Alexei sintió como su aliente se mezclaba con el de la otra persona -Lexie, te amo -No estuvo muy consciente del momento en que sonrió. Alexei habría reconocido esos ojos verdes hasta en el fin del mundo.

-Brett -Lexie colocó su mano sobre la de Brett. El más grande presionó suavemente sus labios.

-Te amo, Lexie -Brett presionó sus labios sobre su frente -No lo olvides.

Brett movió su brazo por encima de sus cuerpos y le dio cuerda al carrusel que le había dado cuanto todavía era un bebé.

-Te amo, Lex -Repitió antes de volver a besar su frente.

Alexei abrió los ojos abruptamente. Por un momento creyó que todo había sido un sueño, una extraña broma de su subconsciente cumpliendo su deseo más profundo y retorcido. El sol ya estaba despuntando en el horizonte, había un petirrojo de pie sobre la cabeza de Cato, el carrusel todavía estaba emitiendo música y la ventana estaba abierta.

Fue un reflejo tocarse los labios.

-¡Lexie! -Alexei se paró rápidamente para cerrar su ventana. Dejó al petirrojo sobre Cato y abrió la puerta.

-¿Papá? -Jordan estaba envuelto en un viejo suéter.

-Oh -Jordan se presionó una mano sobre el vientre -Ahora no sé qué decirte, jamás te habías levantado tan rápido.

-Me iré a la ducha entonces -Lexie le sonrió.

-Te prepararé algo de tocino -Alexei le levantó los pulgares a su padre y sonrió.

-Si te sientes mal puedes faltar a clases.

-No, estoy bien -Jordan asintió despacio -Me ducharé rápido.

-Bien -Jordan se apretó un poco más el vientre -Bien.

 

+

 

Para Jonah no fue una sorpresa cuando Julian Lau anunció que quería quedarse en Beacon Hills. Él sabía que lo iba a hacer porque se había encariñado con Mick. Él lo había notado, tenían cierta conexión demasiado extraña para haberse conocido dos semanas atrás.

A Michel no le importó mucho, frunció el ceño, pero continuó siguiendo los pasos del tutorial que se miró para hacer zapatitos de crochet.

Los adultos hablaron primero, luego lo hicieron los alfas. Jordan le dio un beso a Peter antes de salir junto al resto de la manada porque Peter era algo así como el consejero supremo del alfa.

Jackson llevó el asunto a lo legal e hizo que Julian firmara un acuerdo donde aceptaba no cazar en Beacon Hills ni en sus alrededores. El vampiro les aseguro que no bebía sangre humana, pero de igual manera firmó.

Hubo algunas lágrimas durante la despedida entre la manada brasileña y el vampiro. Su alfa le dijo que por favor volviera cuando ella aún estuviera viva, aunque fuera solamente para saludarlos.

-Así que te quedas -Jonah estaba cortando el estambre enredado en las manos de Mick.

-Probablemente sea sólo una temporada -Julian le revolvió el cabello a Mick -Estoy interesado en ver sus proyectos científicos y Mick me dijo que tenía un sofá bastante cómodo.

-Y un tulipán -Mick hizo bola el estambre roto y soltó un suspiro -Ahora que sabemos que soy pésimo en esto ¿Les apetece comer? Son mis amigos y quiero que se lleven bien.

-Puedo verlos comer -Julian le sonrió a Jonah.

-Quiero sushi -Jonah apretó los labios -Y el cojín más cómodo.

Michael abrazó a su mejor amigo con fuerza y le besó el rostro hasta que lo hizo reír.

Julian se movió despacio por la habitación de Mick. Tenía muchas fotografías y reconocimientos en una pared, en otra tenía toda una estantería llena de herramientas y productos bastante extraños. Su cama era amplia y había peluches sentados por toda la habitación.

Encima de su cabecera, con cinta brillante y de dibujos había un pizarrón lleno de anotaciones sobre un mapa que marcaba Paradise City en rojo.

-Ahí vive mi novio -Mick dejó un plato de cheetos sobre su escritorio -Lo conocí en el Campamento de la Ciencia, hace dos años. Vimos las constelaciones juntos.

-Romántico -Julian presionó su índice sobre el rostro del niño -¿Cómo se llama?

-Neil -Michael sonrió -Neil Johnson. El año anterior ya no pudo volver así que lo estoy buscando. He empezado por encontrar a todas las personas con su apellido en Paradise, pero no es tan fácil en una ciudad más grande que Beacon.

-Neil -Julian sonrió -¿No eres muy joven para querer tanto a alguien?

-Tengo once y casi estoy pisando la universidad -Mick movió sus dedos sobre su escritorio -Puedo decidir si quiero buscar a mi novio.

-Si necesitas ayuda -Julian se giró a verlo -Tal vez haya cenado a alguien cercano.

Mick lo miro sorprendido hasta que el vampiro comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué es lo divertido? -Jonah puso los dos recipientes de sushi en una mesita.

-Julian me va a ayudar a encontrar a Neil.

Jonah miró a Mick y luego a Julian -¿De verdad?

Una parte de él estaba esperando a que el vampiro le dijera que no o simplemente sonriera como lo hacían los adultos cada vez que Mick hablaba de encontrar a su novio.

-Sí, lo haré -Pero Julian sonaba convencido, como si estuviera de acuerdo en salir al sol si Mick se lo pedía.

-¿Cómo era antes de ser vampiro? -Jonah se sentó sobre un cojín rojo bastante mullido.

-Fue hace mucho -Julian se sentó al borde de la cama -Tenia veintidós años, era el encargado del establo. -Mick se subió a su silla giratoria y comenzó a comer sus cheetos. -No era nadie en especial, no tenía a nadie más que a mi hermano mayor y él ya estaba casado. Tenía una hermosa hija pelirroja, se llamaba Astrid.

Mick estuvo a punto de decir que ellos tenían una Astrid pelirroja, pero se lo calló.

-Todas las mañanas me despertaba temprano, limpiaba el barro de mis botas y caminaba al establo. Les daba de beber primero a los caballos, les cepillaba el pelo y luego los llevaba a pastar. -El vampiro hizo una pausa -Me habían traído desde china muy pequeño, no podía aspirar a más y no lo hacía, solamente me conformaba con ver al príncipe -Julian sonrió -Tenía los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida y había tanta nobleza en su corazón que no existía manera de odiarlo. Hasta que se enamoró.

Jonah casi se atragantó con el arroz.

-No había sido de una princesa, ninguna doncella fue lo suficientemente hermosa frente a sus ojos. Pero lo fue un príncipe -Julian sonrió -Se conocieron en la biblioteca, hablaron de libros y cabalgaban hasta que enviaban a buscarlos. Nunca había visto un amor tan puro -El vampiro pasó saliva con dificultad -El príncipe confiaba en mí, me contó en secreto que estaban planeando escapar juntos antes de que su padre se enterara y los separaran -Mick se mordió el pulgar -No me pidió ayuda, mucho menos que intentara salvarle la vida. Lo hice porque cuando te enamoras de alguien haces todo para hacer a esa persona feliz -En ese punto Jonah tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas -Limpié mis botas esa noche, me puse mi mejor chaqueta y les entregué los caballos más veloces que había en el reino. Supieron que les ayudé. Me interrogaron durante días intentando saber su paradero, pero no lo sabía, no quise saberlo. -Mick se bajó de la silla y se subió a su cama. Fue un acto inconsciente el meterse bajo el brazo de Julian y apretarle la mano -Me dejaron moribundo a las afueras del pueblo. Creí que ese sería mi fin -El vampiro apretó un poco a Mick -Morí y cuando desperté ya era así.

Jonah se estiró hasta sacar la cajita de Kleenex que Mick guardaba bajo su estante y se limpió la nariz

-¿No te has vuelto a enamorar de nuevo? -Preguntó Mick mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Cada vez que lo vuelvo a conocer.

 

+

 

-Encontré esto -Mason tenía unos papeles en su mano y estaba mirando a Garrett con el ceño fruncido, todavía estaba en pijama y estaba esperando a que Brett terminara de preparar el desayuno -¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo?

-Cuando estuviera seguro -Garrett se levantó de la cama únicamente para quitarle los papeles a su amigo.

-¿Esto es por Edwin? -Mason se cruzó de brazos -¿Te vas de intercambio porque lo extrañas?

-No, Mason, no lo hago por Edwin. -Garrett se pasó una mano por el cabello alborotándolo más -Simplemente quiero probar otra cosa.

-¿Y qué te detiene? -Mason dio un paso al interior de la habitación -¿Por qué no lo has firmado? Ya debería estar con tu consejero estudiantil y en proceso si quieres irte el siguiente semestre.

-No es para el siguiente semestre -Garrett soltó un suspiro -Tengo tiempo.

-¿Y para que necesitas tanto tiempo? -Mason dio otro paso al interior de la habitación.

-¡Chicos! -Brett gritó desde la cocina.

-Tú sabes porque necesito tiempo -Garrett bajó la voz

-Chicos -Mason le cerró la puerta en la cara a Brett.

-¿Por Liam? -Garrett asintió despacito. -De él depende si te quedas o te vas.

-Mason -El aludido frunció el ceño -No puedo quedarme aquí viéndolo salir con otras personas mientras yo sigo atascado en el mismo punto. Tengo que irme, que salir, que conocer a más personas.

-¿Y me dejas a mí? -Mason ondeó los papeles en su mano. -Yo también soy tu amigo.

-Podemos irnos juntos -Garrett le puso una mano en el hombro -Si quieres.

-Estoy siendo infantil -Mason se dejó caer en la cama más cercana -Si tú y él -Mason juntos sus dos dedos índice -¿Te vas a quedar?

-No podría irme cuando apenas está iniciando.

-¡OW! ¿Por qué me despiertas, Talbot?

-No me gusta comer solo.

-¡Pues come con una de las fotos que tienes de Lexie! De cualquier manera, tienes muchas.

-Hay que salir -Mason abrazó a Garrett antes de salir de la habitación, dejó los papeles bajó su colchón y camino hasta la pequeña cocina.

-A veces me asustas, Brett -Mason se sirvió en su plato favorito -Tienes una lona de Lexie pegada al techo ¿Qué va a decir Hazie cuando venga a visitarnos?

-Te van a meter a la cárcel -Liam se sentó sobre el regazo de Garrett. -Hola.

-Hola -Garrett presionó sus labios sobre la mejilla de Liam -¿Quieres desayunar?

-Él ya me despertó -Liam apunto a Brett con un dedo -Ahora tengo que desayunar a fuerza.

-Puedes no hacerlo -Brett estaba sonriendo cuando comenzó a desayunar.

-¿Y para que me levanté entonces?

-Para darle un beso de buenos días a Garrett -Brett les guiñó un ojo.

-Así vale la pena -Liam se recargó en la pared para dejar que Garrett comiera -¿Vienes conmigo al cine esta tarde?

Garrett estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el agua.

-¿Sí? -Liam pasó sus dedos por el cuello del mayor -Tomaré eso como un sí.

Se puso de pie y también se sirvió desayuno.

Garrett tuvo las mejillas rojas durante toda la mañana y le sacó el dedo medio a Brett cada vez que iniciaba una nueva broma sobre el sexo que podrían tener para recuperar los años perdidos.

Una parte del hermano de Taylor quería pensar que era cierto, que realmente iban a estar juntos finalmente, pero su parte realista sabía que no iba a ser así.

Esa noche Garrett firmó los papeles para el intercambio.

 

 

 


	23. 117 Bebé nuevo

Michael se despidió de Julian en el interior de su casa. Le besó varias veces la mejilla y le dio permiso de usar su habitación si le apetecía. A Peter no le hizo mucha gracia saber que alguien podría rondar la habitación de, hasta ese momento, su hijo más joven, pero tampoco dijo nada porque Mick no era muy bueno haciendo amigos y Julian lo había cuidado todas las lunas llenas anteriores; había tirado una pelota perfecta para que Mick la bateara y le preparó té cuando se quedó despierto hasta tarde intentando descifrar algo de lo que Peter no tuvo ni la menor idea.

Se despidió de su sobrino con un beso en la frente y luego besó la pancita de Jordan.

-Se cuidan -Susurró antes de tomar su mochila -No salgas de ahí antes de que vuelva -Jordan le acomodó los lentes y le sonrió.

-Te cuidas -Lexie se unió al abrazo grupal en cuanto se di cuenta de que había uno. 

Jonah subió después al camión, cuando finalmente pudo separarse del abrazo de Taylor.

-No sé cómo van a reaccionar cuando vayamos a la universidad -Jonah ya no tenía su tortuga amarrada a su mochila, pero si llevaba las pulseras familiares que recibieron por Navidad. Su muñeca se veía demasiado pequeña con los eslabones alrededor, pero a él le encantaba.

\- ¿Crees que nos dejen ir? -Mick se acomodó las mangas de su camiseta y suspiró.

-Es la universidad -Jonah abrió un paquetito de gomitas -Hemos esperado por esto trece años, ya solamente nos falta uno.

-Normalmente se esperan 18 ¿Sabes? -Mick apretó los labios - ¿Y si quieren que nos quedemos hasta los quince?

-No creo que lo hagan -Jonah se metió varias gomitas a la boca - ¿Crees que de nuevo tengan salchichas de soya?

Una parte de Mick estaba completamente segura de que Neil aparecería en el campamento ese año. Su parte realista sabía que no sería así.

Aun así, se detuvo frente a la lista de chicos de Paradise para buscar a su novio. Había un Johnson, pero no era el suyo. Sintió ganas de llorar y de no ser por Jonah lo habría hecho, pero su primo estuvo ahí para llevarlo del brazo hasta su cabaña y pedirle que lo acompañara al juego de ajedrez de esa noche.

-Ty pops me puso tomatitos y zanahoria -Michael miró a su primo con los ojos entrecerrados y luego sonrió, porque solamente Jonah podía seguir amando sus tomates y zanahorias tanto como el día en los descubrió.

Mick lo sabe, él estuvo ahí ese día y los días siguientes cuando ponían zanahorias al final del camino como si él las fuera a seguir. Sus padres no tenían ningún derecho en decir que él era hiperactivo cuando le ponían los dulces por cualquier lado de la casa y él tenía que buscarlos, era su responsabilidad.

Ahora su responsabilidad era cuidar de Jonah porque no comer carne lo hacía mucho más delgado que él, también un poco bajito, pero no había mucha diferencia entre ellos, además de que él daba muy buenos golpes con su mano izquierda. Algo que Jonah no sabía hasta que uno de los jugadores de ajedrez se lo ganó.

Empezó mirando a Jonah discretamente con sus ojos verdes y saltones antes del partido. Después se acercó un poco a ellos para finalmente invadir su trozo de tierra y sonreír de esa forma encantadora en la que algunos chicos creen que lo hacen.

-Tienes una boca bonita -Jonah dejó de masticar para mirarlo. - ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

-Eh -Jonah se limpió la boca -No.

-Tengo algo lindo para poner en tu boca. -Jonah dejó de masticar cuando el otro chico puso una mano en su entrepierna.

En ese momento el puño de Mick se estrelló directamente en la mandíbula del chico.

-Ve y consigue rodillas raspadas a otro lado -Tomó la mano de Jonah y lo llevó lejos de ahí. Jonah tenías las mejillas rojas, casi de un tono guinda, y estaba masticando despacito un trozo de tomate.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso de las rodillas? -Mick cerró las cortinas de la cama de Jonah y se sacó los zapatos.

-Lo escuché una vez en una conversación de Mason y Brett -Mick le revolvió el cabello a su primo.

-Gracias -Jonah sonrió pequeñito. Se sentó junto a Mick y volvió a comer tomatitos - ¿Por qué Brett ya no está con Lexie?

Michael apretó los labios. -Diferencia de opiniones -Jonah arqueó una ceja -Al parecer a Lexie le va la monogamia y a Brett no. ¿Lo ves? Diferencia de opiniones.

\- ¿Brett tuvo sexo con alguien más? -Jonah hizo una mueca -Pero dijo que quiere a Lexie.

-De cualquier manera, yo no lo culpo -Jonah negó suavemente con la cabeza -Solamente piénsalo. Brett es cinco años mayor que Lexie. Y todos llegamos a esa edad donde queremos tocar y queremos que nos toquen ¿Cómo debió haberse sentido al querer tocar a su novio cuando su novio es tan joven? Aunque debió terminarlo primero, eso si no se lo perdono.

\- ¿Crees que Kurt haga lo mismo? -Jonah palideció hasta el punto en que sus pecas fueron mucho más notorias de lo normal.

-No lo sé -Mick se encogió de hombros -Pero es diferente, son solamente dos años de diferencia. Y Kurt está tan enamorado de ti que difícilmente piensa en sexo.

 

+

\- ¡Herbest!

Kurt abrió los ojos despacio. El sol matutino se estaba colando por la ventana y su habitación estaba inundada con el aroma de pasto recién podado, algo muy normal si Lexie estaba ahí.

\- ¿Qué? -Kurt apretó un poco más sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de su mejor amigo - ¡Oh, lo siento!

-Kurt -Lexie brincó de la cama en cuanto se sintió libre. Su cabello rubio estaba totalmente aplastado y tenía la mejilla izquierda de color rojo. - ¿Qué mierda?

-Lo siento -Repitió el pelinegro sintiendo las orejas calientes -No era mi intención. Es la primera vez que sucede.

\- ¿Es tu primera erección matutina? -Lexie se acomodó la camiseta de su pijama -Sabía que esto era una mala idea.

\- ¿Desde cuándo es mala idea hacer maratones? -Kurt se sentó sobre su cama –

-No el maratón, dormir juntos. -Alexei resopló - ¿Enserio es tu primera erección matutina?

-Sí -Kurt apretó una almohada sobre su regazo -Tampoco he tenido sueños eróticos por si te lo estas preguntando.

-No lo estaba haciendo -Lex hizo una mueca antes de comenzar a reírse -Una vez que tu miembro no está contra mi cadera es divertido. Soy participe de la primera erección matutina de mi mejor amigo. ¿Esto debería convertirnos en hermanos de polla o algo así?

\- ¡Lexie! -Alexei comenzó a reír -Lex no es divertido, no es nada divertido.

-Lo es -Lex se dejó caer en la cama -Hemos llevado nuestra amistad a un nuevo nivel.

-Alexei -Kurt le tiró la almohada en la cara -Iré a ducharme.

-Recuerda usar agua fría -Lex volvió a reír -Yo iré a preparar desayuno.

-Deja que mi mamá lo haga -Kurt jaló su tolla de Scar -Tú no sabes cocinar.

\- ¡Hey! -Lex le tiró una almohada -Amabas mi chocolate con leche.

-Es leche y chocolate, solamente tienes que revolverlo.

-Lo que digas ¡Si necesitas ayuda me avisas!

Lexie se quedó acostado en la cama de su mejor amigo.

 

+

 

Jesper nació un miércoles. No que estuviera programado para ese día, pero fue un miércoles cuando se le antojó comenzar a patear con tanta fuerza que si no lo sacaban terminaría haciéndole daño a Jordan.

\- ¿Es que ninguno puede nacer en su día? -El rubio tenía una mano en su vientre y estaba intentando mantener la calma, ya tenía una costilla rota y estaba en labor de romperse una segunda si el bebé no se tranquilizaba.

-Lexie lo hizo -Peter le besó la frente -Tranquilo, es el último, te lo aseguro.

-Por supuesto que es el último. No dejaré que me vuelvas a tocar nunca en tu vida, Hale.

-Eso dices siempre.

Michael estaba a los pies de la cama revisando que estuviera el trajecito de osito que compró con la tarjeta de Peter, igual que el resto de ropa que encargó por internet sin avisarles a sus padres.

Taylor no estaba listo, tampoco lo estaba Deaton, pero Jesper sí y como Jesper quería salir tuvieron que hacer todo lo posible para llegar a tiempo y ayudarle a Jordan a traer al niño al mundo.

-Me recuerda un poco a Mick -Lex miró a su hermano menor -Aunque él no solamente pateó.

-Impaciente es mi tercer nombre -Michael volvió a cerrar la maleta -Todo listo.

Jesper era rosa, literalmente su tono de piel era rosadito y estaba un poco arrugadito. Pero aun así Peter lo vio perfecto. Justo cuando creía que ya no podía amar tanto a alguien llegó ese niño con ojitos enormes que lo hizo querer llorar.

-Tranquilo, papi. No es hiperactivo -Mick sonrió, tenía uno de sus brazos en torno a los hombros de Jordan y seguía mirando a su hermanito.

-La primera vez que estuve aquí -Lexie sonrió -me mintieron, me dijeron que eras mío.

-Soy tuyo -Mick se bajó de la camilla y abrazó a su hermano -Soy tu hermanito y tienes la obligación de quererme hasta el final de tus días e incluso después.

-Pero tú lo tienes que querer a él.

-Obviamente -Mick sonrió -Yo lo pedí, es mío, es como mi regalo de Navidad, pero en Julio.

-Incluso escribió una carta -Hazie dejó a Ken en brazos de Jackson y entró a la habitación. - ¿Puedo?

\- ¿Por qué Jackson no entra? -Preguntó Peter sin soltar a su bebé.

-Miedo a que le dispares o algo -Haz bajó las manos cuando se dio cuenta que no lo iban dejar cargar a su hermanito tan rápido - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si un camión hubiera pasado encima de mí -Jordan cerró los ojos.

-Conozco ese sentimiento -Hazie jaló una silla y le apretó una mano a su papá - ¿Cuántas costillas rotas?

-Una -Jordan le sonrió a su hijo más grande -Me estaba acordando cuando naciste tú. Era blanco como un armiño y tenías el cabello excesivamente negro.

-Ahora la Blanca Nieves es Lexie -Mick se apretó un poco más contra su hermano -Habla con los animales y todo.

-No hablo con ellos.

-Todavía -Mick soltó a Lexie para ir con Jesper -Yo no estoy casado ¿Puedo cargarlo?

El corazoncito de Jesper latía muy rápido y Mick pudo sentirlo contra sus brazos cuando lo cargó. Sus ojos eran enormes, probablemente el doble del tamaño de los de Ken cuando nació, pero no dijo eso.

Ken también estuvo bastante emocionado de verlo cuando Jackson finalmente se atrevió a entrar y acercó a su bebé a Jesper. Kendall movió los piecitos y le tocó el rostro con una de sus manitas.

-Es tu tío, Ken -Kendall miró a Jackson como si realmente entendiera y luego escondió su rostro en su cuello. 

Jackson le acomodó el pantaloncito y le sonrió. Ken le respondió la sonrisa mostrando los dientitos que ya le habían crecido. Ya no faltaba mucho para que empezara a hablar y el día anterior se había mantenido de pie ayudándose del Capitán Grisam.

 

\- ¡Hola! -Ed corrió desde la entrada de la casa hasta la habitación donde estaba Jordan -Hola a todos -El niño dejó su tacita de jugo sobre la primera superficie plana que encontró y se subió a la cama junto a Jordan -Hola, tío.

-Hola, bebé -Jordan le acomodó el tirante de su overol - ¿Y tus papis?

-Ya vienen -Ed sonrió -Es que tienen muchos hijos.

Ed se sacó los zapatitos y metió los pies bajo la colcha.

\- ¿Dónde está tu bebé? ¿Lo puedo ver? Yo sé ver bebés. Tenemos uno: Svenie, aunque pelea un poquito, pero no muerde. Tony si muerde -Ed apretó los labios -Me mordió aquí el otro día Ed se apuntó al hombro -Me dolió mucho y lloré, pero Tony dijo que lo sentía. Tony es mi hermanito -Ed movió sus piecitos debajo de la colcha - ¿Y tú bebé?

-Aquí -Hazie levantó su mano -Yo soy el primero.

-No -Ed sonrió -Pero el bebé más chiquito, tú ya estas grande.

\- ¡Eddie! -Jay estaba de brazos cruzados, llevaba sus zapatos en la mano y tenía el ceño fruncido -Te olvidaste de mi -El gemelito más grande suspiró -Hola.

-Hola -Lexie le revolvió el cabello.

\- ¡Jordan voy a pasar al baño!

Stiles llevaba a Tony en sus brazos, lo tenía levantado de la cintura y tras él estaba Derek con la pañalera y Svenie.

-Dame -Jackson tomó al bebé en sus brazos y dejó que Derek siguiera corriendo tras Stiles.

-Hola -Skylar y Jared iban tomaditos de la mano, vestidos y peinados exactamente iguales. Ambos tenían una bolsita llena de cereal. - ¡Hola! -Ambos se subieron al sofá junto a Mick.

-Hola -Mick les sonrió -Él es Jesper, mi hermanito.

-Jess -Sky se inclinó sobre el bebé -Hola, Jess, soy Sky.

-Yo Jared -El niño se llevó un cereal a la boca - ¿Quieren cerealitos?

\- ¡Red! -Derek dejó la pañalera junto a Jackson -Dame un arito.

\- ¿Dé que color? -Jared se bajó del sofá -Hay muchos colores.

-Solamente dame uno -Derek parecía a punto de jalarse el cabello.

\- ¿Es para Tony? -Preguntó Sky. -Si es para Tony que sea uno verde, a él le gusta el verde.

-Jared -El niño le dio un arito verde a Derek y luego sonrió. Derek ya no pudo decirle nada. Sus hijos tenían una sonrisa muy bonita.

El alfa corrió directamente al baño y dejó caer el arito a la taza del baño. Tony lo miró parpadeando despacito.

-Ya puedes hacer pis -Derek apunto a la taza.

-Ya se me quitaron las ganas -El niño apretó los labios - ¿Papi me subes el pantalón?

Derek se pasó la lengua por los labios despacio. A medio camino Tony había comenzado a decir que tenía ganas de ir al baño, que su vejiga no aguantaría y que realmente le urgía hacer pis. Cuando llegaron a la casa se negó a bajarse del auto sin su monstruo come galletas y no dejó que nadie más lo hiciera hasta que él encontrara su muñeco. Solamente Ed pudo brincar por los asientos y salir corriendo al interior de la casa.

\- ¿Enserio, Tony? -El niño dejó que Stiles le pusiera los tirantes de su short y miró a Derek.

-Sí, mi pancita ya no quiere hacer pis. Cuando quiera, yo les aviso.

Stiles puso al niño en el suelo y se acercó a Derek. El lobo parecía un poco más delgado y estaba tomando siestas por la tarde.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Derek recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Stiles - ¿Sigues creyendo que es buena idea tenerlos con poca diferencia?

\- ¿Te estás burlando de mí? -Stiles le acarició la cabeza. -Mi pancita ya no quiere hacer pis -Imitó Derek con el ceño fruncido.

-Venga, lobito amargado, estamos aquí por nuestro sobrino.

-En realidad es primo de papi -Derek casi dio un brinco cuando escuchó a Skandar - ¿Puedo usar el baño?

-Claro, adelante -Stiles tomó la mano de su esposo - ¿Quieres te desabroche el pantalón?

-No, gracias. Ya puedo solito -Key les sonrió, espero a que ambos salieran y luego cerró la puerta.

Michael casi no dejó que nadie abrazara a su hermanito y quien lo hacía tenía tiempo limitado, porque era suyo. Él había trabajado mucho para que Jordan y Peter le dieran un hermanito y ahora que lo tenía con él no lo iba a soltar tan fácilmente.

\- ¿Por qué su nariz es tan chiquita? -Sky se metió otro cereal a la boca y continuó mirando al bebé.

-Porque es un bebé -Mick sonrió -Tu también tenías la nariz chiquita.

\- ¿Y yo? -Jared se apretó la nariz con su pulgar.

-Tú también -Mick de nuevo miró a su hermano - ¿Verdad que es bonito?

-Parece un tomatito, pero sí, es un tomatito bonito -Sky estiró sus piecitos en el sofá.

-Tomatito muy, muy, muy bonito -Jared mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa diminuta.

-Se llama Jesper.

-¿Jasper? -Preguntó Jackson con Svenie todavía en sus brazos.

-No -Mick puso los ojos en blanco -Jesper, con E.

-Alec Jesper -Jordan continuó pasando su mano por el cabello de Ed, el niño tenía los ojitos cerrados, pero no estaba dormido.

\- ¿Es enserio, Jordan? -John Stilinski no le pidió permiso a Mick para tomar a su nieto entre sus brazos - ¿Alec?

-Es para no perder la costumbre -El bebé abrió sus ojos y miró directamente a John -Creo que se parece a ti.

-Todo un Stilinski -John sonrió -Y aquí está mi bisnieto -Ken estaba sentadito junto a Jay jugando con gusano de peluche -Me siento viejo cada vez que lo miro.

-Pero sigues muy guapo -Claudia le besó la mejilla - ¿Son todos los niños que van a tener o quieren añadir más?

-Yo voy a tener diez -Mick levantó la mano -Neil y yo tendremos diez hijos, tal vez solamente nueve.

-No lo hagas, Mike -Derek le besó la mejilla a Tony -Yo sé lo que te digo, es muy difícil.

-Pero bonito -Mick sonrió -Muchos, muchos niños corriendo por tu casa.

-Ya quiero verte cuando Jesper te despierte durante las noches -Jordan estaba mirando a su hijo.

-Igual quiero tener diez bebés, de preferencia que vengan en trillizos -Stiles se rio porque su sobrino no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba diciendo, para nada, en lo absoluto.

-Papi creo que ya quiero hacer pis -Tony le apretó las mejillas a Derek -Pero no quiero frutilupis verde, quiero uno rojo.

-Ya me comí los rojos -Jared abrió su bolsita -Tengo uno naranja.

-El naranja está bien -Derek soltó un suspiro -Ya volvemos -Tomó el arito en su camino al baño y escuchó ligeramente la perorata de Tony.

No, Mick no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que implicaban sus planes, de lo que si sabía era que encontraría a Neil y serían felices juntos.

 

 

 


	24. 118 Primeros pasos

El primero en enterarse que Hazie estaba de visita fue Brett. Estaba a punto de meterse a la ducha cuando lo vio.

Hazael estaba revisando la nevera y tarareando una canción en voz baja. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas y unos jeans apretados. Parecía más una estrella de Rock que un padre responsable de Beacon Hills.

-Hazie -Brett lo miró intentando asegurarse de que fuera él y no una proyección de su cerebro por querer ver a Lexie.

Aunque no se lo dijera a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo, extrañaba demasiado a su pequeño rubio. Lo extrañaba cada vez que miraba una guitarra, cada vez que veía los árboles o cualquier persona con el cabello rubio. Técnicamente lo extrañaba en cada momento de su día y no podía aceptarlo porque eso añadía más culpa a la que ya tenía. Lo peor era que tampoco tenías las agallas de ir a buscarlo y pedirle que por favor lo perdonara.

-Acosté a Ken en tu cama -Hazie puso los huevos en la mesa -Es la única que está vacía.

-Hazie -Brett soltó la bolsita de bollos que había comprado en la panadería de la esquina y abrazó a su amigo. -Hazie tienes que decirle a tu padre que ponga un café aquí, el de la universidad es una mierda -Hazael le palmeó la espalda.

-Sí, también te extrañé -Hazael le revolvió el cabello -Ve a ducharte.

-Voy a ducharme -Brett lo apretó un poco más -Te ves muy guapo.

-Ve -Hazie le palmeó el hombro.

Brett volteó tres veces a ver a su amigo para corroborar que era él. Abrió el agua fría e ignoró los susurros de Liam diciendo lo emocionado que estaba de ver a Hazie.

Ken estaba dormido con las piernas y los brazos abiertos como una estrella, su manita tenia aferrada la cola de un dragón rosa. Se cambió en silencio y le prendió el abanico del techo para que no sufriera de calor.

-Es Hazie -Liam tenía puesta una camiseta que decía ‘’Engineer and Proud’’ que obviamente pertenecía a Garrett porque él no estudiaba ninguna ingeniería -Está aquí, nos está preparando el desayuno.

-Ya lo sé -Brett le rodeó los hombros con su brazo -¿Estás emocionado?

-Estoy tan feliz que me saltaré la primera clase -Liam se apretó más contra Brett -Cuando lo vi creí que podía besarlo de alegría.

-Pero eso no le va a gustar mucho a tu novio ¿Verdad? -Brett sonrió cuando le vio las mejillas ligeramente rojas.

-Todavía no somos novios -Liam soltó un suspiro -Pero lo seremos, mi sexto sentido me lo dice.

Garrett estaba preparando café cuando Brett entró a la cocina y Mason le estaba preguntando a Jackson algunas cosas sobre su carrera, incluso tenía su cuaderno abierto.

-Hola, Jackson -El rubio le levantó una mano a modo de saludo. -¿Te ayudo?

-¿Puedes voltear esa tortita? -Hazie señaló al sartén -Le dije a Liam, pero salió huyendo.

-Lo hace todo el tiempo -Garrett puso las tazas sobre la mesa -También deja sus pantalones sucios fuera del cesto.

-¿Hacen la colada juntos? -Hazael entrecerró los ojos.

-Es más fácil -Brett colocó la tortita junto al resto y puso más mezcla en el sartén -Aunque Liam siempre se olvida de ponerle el suavizante.

-A mí nadie me enseñó a lavar -Hazie le dio una mirada a Jackson -¿Lo ven? No soy el único.

-Mis padres le pagaban a alguien para que lo hicieran por nosotros. -Jackson volvió a su conversación con Mason.

-¿Van a quedarse a dormir? -Liam puso la torre de tortitas en la mesa -Huele rico. Brett deberías hacernos tortitas más seguido.

-Lo haría si me ayudaran -Hazie apagó el fuego y sonrió orgulloso de todas las salchichas que había logrado hacer. -Hazie diles que me ayuden.

-Yo no soy su mamá.

-Eres el único padre responsable aquí -Liam los apuntó a todos -Sin contar a Jackson.

-Chicos, ayuden a Brett con el desayuno. -Brett chocó su mano con la de su amigo.

-El niño -Jackson no tardó nada en estar con su bebé. Ken estaba apretando la colita entre su boca y riendo bajito. -¿De qué te ríes, bonito?

Jackson levantó al niño en sus brazos y miró hacia arriba. Por un momento creyó que fue su imaginación o que estaba viendo mal, pero no, Lexie realmente lo estaba mirando desde el techo, o mejor dicho una fotografía de Lexie estaba pegada en el techo, como si esa fuera la habitación de una adolescente y uno el de un par de universitarios.

-¿Deberíamos decirle a papi? -Jackson le besó la mejilla -No le diremos nada.

Ken se talló un ojito y volvió a morder la cola de su peluche.

-¿Quieres leche? -Ken movió su cabeza -Y puré de manzana, trajimos puré de manzana para ti.

-Mira quien está aquí -Mason abandonó su café para ir hasta el niño, lo levantó en sus brazos y le besó varias veces las mejillas -Hola, precioso.

Kendall le besó la mejilla también.

-Ven conmigo -Liam movió sus manos frente al bebé -Ven con el tío Liam.

Ken miró las manos estiradas de Liam y luego rodeó el cuello de Mason con más fuerza.

-¿Por qué siempre te escoge a ti? -Liam frunció el ceño -Yo también soy un buen tío.

-Mason es más cálido -Hazie movió la silla para que Mason se sentara.

-¿Quieres decir que soy frío? -Liam entrecerró los ojos -Espera, lo sé: cosas de lobos.

-Finalmente lo aprendió -Brett lleno sus tortitas de sirope.

-Chicos, me voy, volveré más tarde -Jackson besó a Hazie y luego la frente de su hijo -Cuiden mucho de ellos.

-Deberías tenernos más confianza -Garrett se cambió de silla para estar más cerca del bebé -¿Puedo darle comida?

-Solo si él quiere.

Garrett también movió sus dedos frente a Ken. El niño puso su manita sobre la de Garrett y luego la retiró. Kendall comenzó a reír la segunda vez que puso su mano sobre la de Garrett.

-Se parece a Jackson -Garrett le acarició su manita.

-Tal vez porque es su hijo -Liam rodó los ojos -¿Se van a quedar a dormir? Podemos darles una habitación para que no vayan a un hotel y platicamos ¿Sí?

-Le diré a Jackson, todo depende de la hora a la que termine sus asuntos -Hazie se encogió de hombros -Tal vez hasta nos dé tiempo de una película ¿A qué hora vuelven?

-Yo solo tengo dos clases hoy -Liam sonrió -Brett es el que se hace más tiempo fuera.

-Y solamente hace ejercicio y sigue convirtiéndose en el símbolo sexual andante de la universidad -Brett resopló. -Es verdad, las chicas nos ignoran para verte.

-No quiero escuchar eso -Haz sonrió con la boca cerrada -¿Película?

-Tenemos que ver una infantil para nuestro sobrino -Liam hizo un avioncito para darle el puré de manzana -Mira qué bonito es.

-Precioso -Hazie le besó la mejilla a su bebé. Kendall lo miró a los ojos y luego estiró sus bracitos pidiendo cambiar de lugar -Ven aquí, mi amor -Hazie presionó su nariz con la de su bebé haciéndolo reír -Eres el bebé más hermoso Kendall.

 

+

 

La primera vez que Jonah encontró flores dentro de su casillero pensó que alguien se había equivocado. La segunda vez dudó un poco sobre si eran para él.

La tercera vez sonrió y la metió al interior de su libro de química.

Durante el año en que estuvo tomando clases con Kurt se sintió muy bien. Podían chocar sus dedos como si no lo pretendieran y luego tomarse de las manos como si fuera la última opción. Le gustaba mantener conversaciones en un trozo de papel y escribir su nombre en la esquina de los libros de la esfinge.

Pero ahora Jonah estaba unos cuantos grados más arriba y ya no lo veía más que en los recesos o cuando estaban fuera de clases.

Era casi una tortura de la que no hablaba con nadie más que con la colección de plumas que tenía sobre su buró.

-Deberías empezar un álbum de flores -Mick estaba parado sobre la punta de sus pies -Pregúntale a Lexie que tipo de flores son y lo pones debajo junto a la fecha. Va a ser súper romántico.

-¿Qué tal dormiste anoche? -Jonah guardó su libro.

-Julian me leyó Orgullo y Prejuicio hasta que me dormí -Mick sonrió -¿Sabes que no es cierto eso que dijo Stephanie Meyer sobre que son como granito? Yo lo siento muy cálido y suave. Sus manos son bonitas.

-He estado pensando -Jonah se mordió el labio inferior -Y tengo más preguntas que hacerle a Julian.

-Puedes quedarte a dormir esta noche -Mick sonrió -Será genial, comeremos papas caceras y jugo de piña natural.

-Suena bien -Jonah sonrió -Llevaré mi almohada.

Jonah estuvo intentando ignorar el reloj durante toda la clase y también el ruido de sus compañeros ignorando la clase.

-¿Iremos al café luego? -Jonah se inclinó sobre su banco y habló cerca de Mick.

-Sí, Jonie, hoy verás a tu novio.

A Jonah se le enrojecieron las orejas, pero eso no evitó estar alegre durante todo el tiempo que duró en clases y hasta que llegaron al café.

Estuvo moviendo sus pies de adelante hacia atrás durante todo el tiempo hasta que escuchó el sonido de las patinetas dando vuelta a la esquina.

-¿Me veo bien? -No se dio cuenta de que le estaba preguntando al bebé hasta que Jesper sacó un poco de saliva -Oh, vamos a limpiarte -Le limpió la boca con cuidado y sonrió -¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres muy bonito? -Jesper simplemente le respondió la mirada -Lo eres.

-Se parece a mi abuelito -Mick sonrió -Y si te ves bien.

Cuando Kurt y Lexie entraron al café Jonah ya estaba más relajado.

-Hola -Kurt presionó sus labios en su mejilla y luego en sus labios. Jonah fingió que no le gustaba únicamente por costumbre y porque no quería que se enterara lo mucho que le gustaba, casi al punto de derretirse cuando lo veía. -Ya vuelvo.

Jonah sostuvo la mano de la esfinge hasta que ya no pudo.

-Julian dice que va a responder todas tus preguntas -Mick acarició el piecito de su hermano -Así que debes tener una lista. ¿Por cuál quieres empezar?

-¿Crees que Kurt y yo seamos una reencarnación? ¿Cómo dos personas que estuvieron juntas desde el inicio de los tiempos y siempre va a ser así?

-¿Cómo Kendra y Carter? -Mick ladeó ligeramente el rostro -¿Por qué? ¿Quieres deshacerte de él?

-No -Michael sonrió al escuchar a su primo -Solamente quiero estar seguro.

-Yo creo que no deberías preocuparte. -Jesper movió su manita -Solamente disfruta ¿Verdad, bonito? -Mick le acarició la barbilla a su hermano hasta hacerlo reír.

 

+

 

Hazael sabía que Jackson tenía planes de dormir en algún hotel caro, cenar en un restaurante donde seguramente deberían pagar más por llevar un niño y ducharse con sales de baño. Pero Kendall tenía otros planes.

Luego de ducharlo con agua tibia en la tina donde lavan los trastos, le peinó el cabello y salieron de compras mientras esperaban a que todos volvieran a casa. Brett le dejó el auto y le ayudó a poner la sillita de bebé. Ken, igual que todos, amó el Camaro. Cuando volvieron a casa hizo pucheros porque quería subirse de nuevo, el auto tenía ese efecto en las personas, igual que su bebé.

Kendall le enseñó a Mason como aplastarle la pancita a su dragón para hacerlo bailar y coreó su canción con pequeños ‘bahbahbahbah’ que hizo que Liam se derritiera.

Solamente por eso decidieron quedarse a dormir en la habitación de Liam y Brett.

Kendall se quedó completamente dormido en cuanto le dieron su biberón, su manita aferrada a la cola de su dragón y los piecitos moviéndose en todas direcciones, solamente por eso lo dejaron dormir solo.

Hazael y Jackson durmieron en la cama de Brett. No era la cama súper cómoda que el rubio quería, pero se sentía, ligeramente, como en casa. Apenas tocó la almohada se quedó completamente dormido con Hazie pegado a su costado.

Fue unas dos horas después cuando Hazael despertó y se encontró con Lexie. Su hermano tenía una bonita sonrisa y estaba sentado sobre un tronco con los pies estirados y varios dientes de león volando alrededor de él. Hazie transformó sus ojos para cerciorarse de si algunos eran mariposas o solamente era el sueño.

-Hazie tus ojos -Jackson apretó su mano en la espalda del pelinegro -Duerme.

-¿Ese es mi hermano? -Hazie apuntó al techo -Dime, Jackson ¿También ves a Lexie?

-Sí, es tu hermano. Ahora duérmete. -Hazael se cubrió el bostezo contra el pecho de Jackson -Deberías ver su carpeta de apuntes, está tapizada de fotos de Lexie.

-Rarito -Haz cerró los ojos y volvió a dormir.

La mañana siguiente despertaron cuando Brett volvió de correr. Hazie se talló los ojos y recordó a su hermano; Lexie seguía pegado al techo como los planetas de Mick, en la mesita de noche también había fotografías y seguramente también los habría en su móvil, pero no las buscó.

Brett había roto con Lexie y estaba pagando el precio. Se merecía un poco de obsesión por el niño campanita.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar? -Hazie metió su mano debajo de la camiseta de Jackson.

-¿A ti? -Hazael escondió su risa en el cuello de su novio -Supongo que hoy tendré que conformarme con algo de tostadas y café.

-Te prepararé unas ricas tostadas -Hazie le besó la mejilla -Pero tu cambias al niño.

-Trato -Jackson le besó la frente -¿Ya está despierto?

-Claro que sí -Como si supiera que hablaban de él, Ken apretó la pancita de su dragón y se rio ante el sonido -Me levantaré ahora. -Haz besó varias veces el rostro de su bebé antes de irse al baño.

-Buen día -Brett se giró a ver a Hazael -¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Bien -Hazael abrió la nevera -Linda camiseta.

-Es de Mason o de Garrett -Brett olió el cuello -De Garrett o de Liam.

-¿Ya están juntos? -Hazie metió los panes al tostador -Porque se ven muy juntos para mí.

-Siguen intentándolo -Brett hizo comillas con los dedos -¿Cómo está Lexie?

-Bien -Haz se recargó en la encimera.

-¿Podrías darle algo por mí? -Hazael le arqueó ambas cejas -Yo sé que me dijiste que estuviera lejos, pero no tienes ni idea de lo difícil que es, Haz.

Hazael se miró las manos. Estaba escuchando los latidos de Brett, todos lentos y normales.

-Me equivoqué, lo sé y no estoy para nada orgulloso. Joder, a veces ni siquiera puedo verme en el espejo. Tenía todo, todo lo que podría desear y lo perdí porque soy un idiota. -Brett se pasó las manos por el cabello -No tienes ni idea de como es despertar todos los días y no poder enviarle un mensaje de texto.

Hazael giró su cabeza para ver a su amigo. Brett estaba mirando al suelo y no necesitó esforzarse mucho para saber que había algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo extraño, Hazie y no sé qué hacer para tenerlo de vuelta -Hazael apretó los labios.

-Ven aquí -Brett se lo pensó un poco antes de aceptar el abrazo de Hazael. -Le daré lo que quieras, pero ningún mensaje. Recuperar a Lexie va a ser totalmente por tu cuenta.

-Lo sé -Brett apretó más fuerte a su amigo -Haré todo, te lo aseguro.

-No me lo digas. Solamente hazlo. -Haz le revolvió un poco el cabello -Pero hazlo rápido, porque no va a esperar toda la vida.

El tostador sonó en ese momento y Kendall apretó varias veces la pancita de su dragón.

 

+

 

Lexie estaba terminando un rompecabezas cuando Hazael entró a casa. Saludó primero a Jordan y luego a Jesper. El bebé ya tenía el rostro de un tono más normal y sus ojitos enormes se entretenían con todas esas maripositas de goma que volaban por encima de su cabeza soltando canciones cada vez que su voz era muy alta.

-Hola -Hazie jaló la silla del escritorio para sentarse -¿Qué se supone que es?

-Ni idea, pero se ve bonito -Lexie le sonrió -¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Bien. Fuimos al centro comercial, comimos nieve. Mason te mandó unos bombones, por cierto -Haz levantó la caja -Y Brett me dijo que te diera esto. -Alexei sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón en cada movimiento que hacía Haz al desdoblar la chaqueta de Brett.

-Hazie -Lex soltó la pieza. -Intento dejar eso atrás.

-Lo sé, lo sé -Haz suspiró -No te digo que vuelvas con él ni nada de eso. Solamente quédatela, ponla con las otras y ya está.

Alexei apuntó a la cama y Hazie se sintió libre de poner ambas cosas sobre ella.

-También te traje algo de ropa -Alexei de nuevo volvió a sonreír -Y traje lo que me encargó Mick ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Dormido -Lexie apuntó a la habitación de su hermano -Pasa las noches despierto hablando con el vampiro.

-¿Hazie? -Mick se asomó por la puerta. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y parecía un zombie -Oh, Hazie -Mick caminó de puntitas hasta su hermano -Hola -El puberto se subió a la cama y escondió su rostro tras una almohada -¿Dónde está Ken?

-Con Peter pops -Hazie arrastró la silla hasta poder acariciar la cabeza de su hermanito -Traje lo que me encargaste. No había en el centro comercial, pero luego conduje a la tienda que me dijiste y ahí había. Traje dos metros de más por si acaso.

-Hazie eres un ángel -Mick levantó su mano -Un hurra por Hazie Halinski.

-Hurra -Lexie levantó también el puño.

-¿Y para que lo quieres? -Michael jaló la colcha y se enredó en ella. Hazael continuó esperando una respuesta hasta que Mick se quedó quieto.

-Voy a tapizar las ventanas -Mick abrió un ojo -El material evita que se filtre la luz y también sirve como espejo, pero sin ser uno realmente. Es para Julian. Su cumpleaños es en dos días y quiero hacer algo bonito por él.

-¿Vas a privarte de la luz solar? -Lexie entrecerró los ojos.

-Y él va a poder ver su reflejo -Michael sonrió pequeñito -Pero primero voy a dormir un poco. ¿Me cantan una canción?

-¿Te sientes malito? ¿Quieres bailar un poco? No deberías dormir ¿Por qué duermes? -Lexie le hizo cosquillas en la planta del pie -¿Qué quieres escuchar?

-Canta Friends. Esa canción es bonita -Mick cerró ambos ojos.

 Lexie le cubrió bien el pie y comenzó a cantarle. Antes de la tercera línea Mick ya estaba completamente dormido.

-Mick realmente debe quererlo mucho -Hazie le acomodó un mechón de cabello.

-Lo hace -Alexei sonrió -Julian realmente lo escucha. Se sienta con él y le hace preguntas sobre lo que lee, sobre lo que hace. Julian también lo quiere.

-¿Por qué? -Hazael frunció ligeramente las cejas -Me refiero a que no llevan mucho de conocerse y parece que lo vio nacer.

-Mick es adorable -Lexie volvió a su rompecabezas -Y si Julian lo hace feliz puede pasarse por aquí todo el tiempo que quiera.

-¿Qué hay de Neil?

-Mick está convencido que el destino los quiere juntos, pero se sigue esforzando -Hazael asintió despacio -Espero que tenga razón y el día en que conozca a ese niño le golpearé el rostro por hacer que mi hermano lo extrañara.

-Eso si Mick nos deja -Hazael continuó acariciando el cabello de su hermano.

-Un día lo vamos a conocer -Lexie acomodó otra pieza -Y van a tener una bonita boda con un enorme apartado en el periódico, así como tú.

-Tú también la tendrás -Hazael se bajó de la silla para abrazar a su hermano -No sé con quién, pero será con alguien que esté altamente obsesionado contigo y si no es así, olvida que te dé mi bendición.

-Es la bendición de nuestros padres.

-No me interesa -Haz le acarició el cabello -Si no me resulta confiable no dejaré que te cases, contrataré a alguien para que salga en el momento adecuado y diga ‘’Yo me opongo’’

+

 

Salir a jugar al pasto es una costumbre para ellos. Todas las tardes, luego de que Jerome y Skandar vuelvan de clases ellos salen al parque. Comen alguna clase de caldo que preparó Derek y luego van hacia afuera.

Es uno de esos días cuando Sven comienza a caminar por su cuenta. Todos están jugando a las escondidas y Steve también quiere ir. Comienza por moverse más rápido sin soltar la mano de Derek, ríe cuando alguno de sus hermanos pasa corriendo a su lado y algunos incluso se detiene a abrazarlo o besarle las mejillas.

Ese es el mejor incentivo que puede tener. Un momento está tomado de la mano de su padre y al siguiente está dando pasitos por sí mismo en dirección a Jared.

Stiles agradece haber estado grabando antes porque puede captar el momento exacto en que sus zapatitos de gato pisan con más fuerza y se detienen cuando Sven ya está en brazos de Jared.

-¡Svenie! -Todos salen de su escondite para abrazar a su hermano menor.

-Steve estás caminando -Jerome se detuvo unos cuantos pasos atrás -Ven aquí, ven con tu hermano mayor.

-El mayor es Brett -Skylar entrecerró los ojos -Y me va a enseñar a usar el arco.

-Logolas -Skandar abrazó a Sky por la espalda. Tenían la misma forma de la cara y la misma nariz.

-No es Logolas -Sky apuntó a Tony con un dedo -Es Legolas.

Steve giró despacito en su lugar y caminó directamente a Jerome. Estuvo a unos cuantos milímetros de resbalarse, pero Ed lo detuvo a tiempo, Sven le regaló una sonrisa y volvió a caminar. Jerome lo abrazó con fuerza cuando llegó hasta él.

-Svenie es un niño grande -Jerome le besó la mejilla.

-Venie -Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando escucharon a Steve hablar. Su voz era suave, como el ulular del viento. -Venie -Repitió antes de mover sus pies y caminar de nuevo hacia Jared.

-Dime que grabaste eso -Derek tenía una sonrisa que no cabía en su cara y algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Su pequeño superviviente estaba de pie en medio de ellos luego de haber hablado y caminado, como si no hubiera nacido dos meses antes.

-Venie -Repitió el más pequeño de los Stilinski-Hale mostrando todos sus dientitos.

-Oh por Dios, mi bebé habló -Stiles estiró una mano hacia Derek -Habló y caminó y está ahí. Es tan grande.

-Es un niño grande -Ed y Tony lo abrazaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Derek viste eso? Dime que lo viste. Nuestro bebé dijo su nombre. Hazlo de nuevo, Svenie, mira a la cámara y di tu nombre, bebé -Stiles se agachó a la altura de sus hijos -Di tu nombre, bebé.

-Venie -Steve escondió su rostro en el cuello de Edward luego de decirlo.

Derek estuvo a punto de gritar, pero Skandar tuvo una mejor idea, miró al cielo e inició el aullido al que rápidamente se unieron el resto de sus hermanos y luego sus padres, porque Steven había dicho su primera palabra y dio sus primeros pasitos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. 119 Luna llena

-Mira qué bonito es –Es lo primero que dice Jerome mientras acaricia suavemente las diminutas manitas de Charlie Goldstein.

Charlie Goldstein es el segundo hijo adoptivo de Ethan y Danny. Es pelirrojo igual que Louis pero es dos años menor, así que mientras Louis tiene tres años, un año más que Sven y cuatro menos que Jerome y Skandar, Charlie está a punto de cumplir un año.

Y es la cosita más adorable que ha visto Jerome en toda su vida, porque es pelirrojo y tiene unos ojos enormes y una nariz pequeñita.

-Parece Mérida –Dice Ed. Está montado en la espalda de Ethan porque a él siempre le ha gustado la espalda de Ethan y a Ethan le gusta que el niño se cuelgue de su cuerpo mientras le enseña sus colmillos. –Me gusta Mérida.

Todos los niños Stilinski están bastante entretenidos con Charlie, menos Sven y Kendall porque ellos tienen dos años y están explorando todo tipo de cosas con sus manitas, incluido el vestido pomposo de Astrid. Ella también es pelirroja, igual que Lydia, pero para sus hijos es tan normal que casi la ignoran cuando les está diciendo que la forma correcta de comer es no subiendo los codos a la mesa.

Louis está sentado sobre el regazo de Danny, comiendo trocitos de manzana que Tony corta para él.

-Tú eres más bonito –Dice finalmente Tony, luego de haber estado desaparecido por cinco minutos -¿Quieres ser mi novio? –Louis mira a Danny, sus ojitos azules brillantes porque Tony le está ofreciendo una caja de chocolates y a Louis le gustan mucho los chocolates.

-¡Tony! –Jackson agarra el brazo de Stiles impidiendo que se acerque a su niño.

-Así de ridículo te veías tu a su edad –Le dice el rubio dejando que Louis reciba los chocolates de Tony con una sonrisa.

No le dice si quiere ser su novio o no porque tiene tres y Tony cuatro, pero el gesto está ahí, grabado en la cámara de Hazie.

-Tienes que ser un buen novio, Tony –Le dice Ethan con el ceño fruncido. Sigue siendo igual de grande e imponente, pero Tony simplemente le sonríe, asiente con su cabecita y le da un besito a Louis en la frente antes de correr directamente a brazos de Derek completamente apenado porque todo el mundo lo está viendo.

+

El día de luna llena funciona más o menos así:

Stiles se despierta igual que siempre, se remueve un poco en la cama hasta que el brazo de Derek se cierne con más fuerza sobre su cintura y lo obliga a quedarse quieto. Le besa suavemente tras la oreja recordándole sin palabras que es día para quedarse en cama.

Los pies de Skylar son los primeros que se escuchan, tocan el suelo con cuidado, incluso presiona tan despacito que Stiles casi escucha el chillido inexistente del vitropiso bajo su peso. Jala su mantita de colores y barbitas de su cama e inicia un recorrido lento hasta la habitación de Eddie y Tony, porque las zarigüeyas son los que tienen la cama más grande.

El siguiente es Skandar. Él brinca de su cama, dobla su manta y corre directamente a la habitación de Svenie, le ayuda a bajarse de la cuna, toma su mano y juntos caminan hasta la habitación de Jared. Le tocan la puerta despacito y el gemelo casi se arrastra por su cama hasta finalmente abrir su puerta y pegarse al costado de Skandar.

Jerome casi vuela una vez que se da cuenta que su gemelo ya no está en la habitación, le ayuda a Skandar a subir a Svenie a la cama y se acomodan uno al lado del otro. Eddie emite soniditos imperceptibles cada vez que un nuevo peso se suma a la cama pero es todo lo que hace. No llora, no gruñe, no hace nada más que abrazarse con fuerza a Tony y volver a dormir cómodamente.

Stiles puede dormir por otras dos horas, igual que Derek y seguramente dormirían más de no ser por los toquecitos insistentes de Eddie sobre sus rostros.

-¿Ya despertaron? –Pregunta el niño abriéndoles los parpados con la punta de sus deditos –Svenie hizo plopus. ¿Papi? –Brinca por encima del cuerpo de Stiles y se mete bajo el brazo de Derek -¿Pops? –Les saca la sábana verde sin importarle tirarla al suelo y aprieta las mejillas de su alfa -¿Papi pops? –Se sienta sobre el torso de Derek  y vuelve a intentarlo con Stiles. -¿No se han despertado? –Su pie desnudo se aprieta contra las costillas de Derek cuando nuevamente se cambia de lugar -¿Ya casi? Traigo su pañal.

Hay palabras que Stiles no entiende del todo porque apenas va a cumplir los cuatro, pero él conoce todas y cada una de sus palabras.

-Yo voy –Dice Derek tomando a Ed para alejarlo de Stiles -¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-En mi cuarto –Dice el niño aferrado al brazo de su padre como un koala –No nos deja dormir, habla y habla  y habla y hace plopus.

-Me pregunto quién más hablara tanto –Derek lo deja sobre la cama cuando llega a donde están el resto de sus hijos, todos sentados en la misma cama haciendo un círculo alrededor de su hermano menor –Ven, Stevie bonito.

El niño infla los mofletes cuando Derek lo levanta de la cama cuidando de no tocar su pañal para nada.

-¿Quieren ir por leche? –Pregunta Eddie en un susurro que es audible incluso para Brett en la tercera planta.

-Yo no –Jerome se deja caer en la cama y jala con él a Jared –Duerme, Red.

Jared esconde su rostro en el cuello de su hermano y antes de que Stiles entre a la habitación de sus hijos, los dos ya se volvieron a dormir.

Brett baja a la segunda planta usando únicamente un bóxer amarillo que curiosamente siempre se pone el mismo día. Ahoga un bostezo con su mano izquierda y la derecha la usa para revolverse el cabello rubio.

-¡Brett! –Tony brinca directamente a la espalda de su hermano mayor encajándole sus garritas en el costado. –Hola.

-Hola –Brett se traga el siseo que llega cuando su piecito se estrella, sin querer, sobre la zona recién herida.

Los demás bajan arrastrando los pies hasta la cocina. Se sientan en diferentes sillas esperando pacientemente mientras Derek, Stiles y Brett les hacen el desayuno.

-¿Svenie ya va a ser lobito? –Pregunta Skylar haciendo reír a su hermanito con el Batman de peluche.

-Svenie es humano –Responde Stiles metiendo un puñado de trozos de tocino directamente al sartén. –Humanito como el tío Jordan, el abuelito Antoine, el abuelito John, la abuelita Claudia, el tío Camden, Dylan, Louis, Charlie –Mueve su mano dando a entender que en la manada hay muchos más humanos –Así como yo hasta que él nació.

-La abuelita Talia mordió a papi pops para que se salvara –Dice Skandar mostrando sus colmillos. Brett le muestra los suyos haciéndole reír –Cuando sea grande también quiero poder morder.

Brett comienza a tomar a los niños de su silla para llevarlos al fregadero a lavarse las manos.

-¿Quieres ser el alfa? –Pregunta Derek terminando de preparar la jarra de leche sabor a fresa.

-Key va a ser un buen alfa –Dice Sky sonriéndole a su hermano –Así como tú.

-Yo no llevo mucho tiempo siendo alfa –Derek pone las diferentes tazas frente a sus hijos cuidando de que les quede espacio libre a todos.

-Pero eres genial –Eddie mueve exageradamente los brazos –Pateas a los malos –Su voz es suavecita y bonita, demasiado dulce para las palabras que dice –El mejor alfa de todos.

-¿Eso incluye a la abuelita Talia? –Pregunta Stiles comenzando a repartir los trozos de tocino, huevo, pan con mermelada y trocitos de fruta dependiendo de quién los va a comer.

-Eh –Edward cierra la boca cuando le ponen el plato frente a él -¡Rico!

Skylar desdobla primero una servilleta antes de jalar su plato y empezar a picar la comida.

-Huele rico –Jerome aparece por la puerta rascándose el ojo derecho -¿Es tocino?

-Primero lávate las manos, carnívoro –Derek le besa la mejilla cuando lo levanta en sus brazos para que se lave en el fregadero. -¿Y tu hermano? –Jay se encoge de hombros. –Iré por Jared.

Lo sienta en la primera silla que encuentra vacía y sube casi corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Ed y Tony. Jared ya tiene el puchero en sus labios y está a punto de empezar a llorar cuando Derek lo levanta de la cama y lo abraza acariciando su espalda desnuda. Es pálido igual que Stiles y Eddie, pero con menos lunares.

-Tranquilo –Jared deja de sollozar gradualmente –Vamos a desayunar.

El niño asiente con la cabeza sin soltarse al cuerpo de Derek hasta que lo sienta junto a Sky. Lo primero que Jared hace es robar un trocito de manzana del plato más cerca y espera hasta que Stiles lo levanta de la silla, lo sienta sobre sus piernas y empiezan a comer juntos.

-Tocino –Eddie está de pie en la silla con su taza de león en una mano y la otra aferrada a una tira de tocino que acaba de robar del plato de Skylar porque es el único al que no le importa no comer carne en ninguna comida.

Svenie come mucho menos que el resto, pero de igual manera se entretiene succionando la leche de su biberón, intercalándolo con papilla de pera recién hecha.

El timbre suena cuando Brett se estira en su silla  y Tony se sube a su regazo.

-¡Está abierto! –Jackson irrumpe en la casa como si fuera la suya, le abre la puerta a Hazael para que entre primero y deja la pañalera en el primer lugar que encuentra.

Kendall va completamente dormido en los brazos de Hazie y el sonrojo de Lexie cuando mira a Brett semidesnudo hace que Derek sonría.

-¿Tocino? –Pregunta Jackson tomando la última pieza que queda en el sartén, le da la mitad a Lexie y se come el resto sin preguntar nada más.

-Ya desayunaste, Jackson –Le riñe Hazael parándose justo a su lado. El brazo de Jackson se mueve por inercia para rodear el cuerpo de su esposo en un medio abrazo.

-Es tocino –Responde el rubio limpiando su mano en una servilleta -¿Se acaban de levantar?

-No –Eddie niega varias veces con su cabeza –No dormimos –Responde atacando los trocitos de naranja que quedan en su plato -¿Puedo tener más huevito?

-Claro –Lexie toma a Sven entre sus brazos cuando Derek se levanta. El niño le pone la mano en la cara y le sonríe con el biberón aún en su boca. –Aquí tienes, Eddie.

-Gracias –La sonrisa del niño es tan grande que contagia a toda la familia sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-Iré a ducharme –Avisa Brett mirando a Lexie de reojo, como si esperara que el adolescente sorpresivamente lo fuera a mirar de vuelta. Como si esperara que Lexie se hubiera olvidado de todo lo que le dijo.

Pero Lexie no lo hace. No lo mira. No lo respira. No lo hace en el mundo a pesar de que puede sentir como su cuerpo quiere moverse por sí mismo y seguir al rubio hasta su habitación.

Hazael le sonríe orgulloso cuando Lexie sigue jugando con Svenie haciéndolo reír.

-¿No te habló Jordan? –Pregunta Stiles mirando a Hazael, el adolescente deja de mirar a Jackson para mirarlo a él  y negar con la cabeza –Pero si va a venir ¿Verdad?

-Nunca se ha perdido una luna llena –Hazael sonríe, entre sus brazos Kendall mueve las manos y se lleva a la boca el chupón de Spiderman que le dio John Stilinski –Además de que ahora es él quien lleva la tarta.

-¿Quién llevaba la tarta antes? –Pregunta Jerome con la boca manchada de mermelada de moras. 

-La tía Talia –Responde Lexie besando las manitas de Svenie –Era una tarta muy rica ¿Verdad? –Su mirada viaja directamente a su hermano mayor -¿Haz?

-Sí –El moreno ni siquiera deja de ver a Jackson cuando responde.  Su mirada está clavada en su sonrisa, viajando ocasionalmente hasta sus ojos. Es un coqueteo tan obvio que incluso Stiles tiene ganas de poner los ojos en blanco, porque aunque ya estén juntos, realmente juntos, no dejan de verse como si se estuvieran descubriendo a cada segundo.

Stiles realmente creía que iban a dejar de hacerlo cuando llegara Kendall pero no es así y sí se queja. O intenta hacerlo hasta que Derek le coloca una mano en la rodilla, el corazón se le acelera  y siente las tontas mariposas inmortales que se le colaron mientras dormía a los cinco años y nunca encontraron la salida.

*                                                                                                                                                *

*

Una hora y media más tarde ya está la casa completamente llena y todos intentan encontrar un lugarcito donde el aire acondicionado les dé directamente en la cara.

Ethan tiene a Charlie en sus brazos. Danny le está enseñando a hacer estrellitas de papel a Louis bajo la atenta mirada de Tony que no para de sonreír cada vez que sus ojos se topan con los del pequeño pelirrojo.

Astrid está sollozando incómoda en los brazos de Aiden y Aitana está completamente dormida en los brazos de Boyd. Rose se pasea de un lado a otro jugando con Jerome, Edward, Jared y Dylan. Skandar está sentado sobre el regazo de John Stilinski escuchando atento sus anécdotas.

-¿Lex? –El adolescente no gira la cabeza cuando el hombro de Brett se aprieta junto al suyo -¿Sigues molesto?

-No lo hagas, Brett –Murmura moviéndose un poco a la derecha, huyendo del toque del mayor.

-No quise decir nada de…

-Cállate –Alexei lo mira directamente a los ojos, sintiendo que los suyos están quemando por empezar a brillar en dorado –No necesito excusas así que cierra la boca, no me hables, no me mires, no te atrevas a volver a acercarte.

Sus pies le pesan cuando camina hasta la segunda planta, directamente a la biblioteca.

Jonah apenas y levanta la cabeza cuando entra. Sus dedos se están enredando en el cabello de Kurt, peinándolo hacia atrás mientras lo observa dormir, porque aunque siempre se queje de que la versión mejorada de una  esfinge le robe besos, le gusta. Y Alexei está feliz por ellos, tan feliz que hasta se le olvida de que está huyendo, simplemente toma un libro, abre un sofá plegable y se acuesta a leer en silencio hasta que Skylar se mete bajo su brazo y le pide que le lea. El niño tiene las garras de fuera y emite gemiditos de vez en cuando, pero se controla casi a la perfección, demasiado bien para ser alguien que se convierte en un zorro completo.

-Hola -Hazael se sienta frente a Theo con Jareth Boyd en sus brazos. La niña parece más una muñequita que otra cosa y a Hazie le gusta cargarla, le recuerda a cuando Ken todavía no aprendía a caminar y siempre estaba refugiado en sus brazos.

-Hola -Theo baja su vaso de agua. Se siente fuera de lugar y Isaac está jugando cartas con Derek -No sabía qué te iba a encontrar aquí.

-Ya somos dos -Hazie le acomoda el vestidido a Jareth -Esto es raro.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? -Theo aprieta los labios, entrecierra los ojos -Puedes no responderme. -Hazael arquea una ceja -¿Ya estabas con Jackson cuando terminaste conmigo? -Su voz baja gradualmente conforme las palabras abandonan su boca.

-No -La negación de Hazael es rotunda -Fue algunos meses después. ¿Cómo conociste a Isaac?

-Es una historia ridícula -A Theo se le escapa algo parecido a una risa. El movimiento de sus manos le revela a Hazie el arito dorado en su índice -Estaba en su oficina porque me iba a presentar para el puesto de asistente -Dylan pasa corriendo junto a ellos y Theo sigue su movimiento hasta que se pierde tras una cortina.

-¡Ya voy! -Grita alguno de los niños y la casa entera se llena de ricitas discretas.

-Isaac me confundió con una niñera -Theo vuelve a sonreír -Me dijo que estaba temprano, me dio una mochila de Piglet y un paquete de galletas. Fuimos a una empresa, no sé cuál, pero me dejó afuera jugando con Dylan. -Hazael le sonríe de vuelta -Volví por él -Dylan da un gritito cuando lo encuentran -No tenía planes de encontrar pareja, en lo absoluto. Simplemente aparecieron.

-Mick dice que es el destino -Hazael suspira -Me alegro por ustedes. Isaac se merece a alguien que de todo por él, pero Dylan -Hazael miró al niño abrazar a Jared -Tienes que cuidar muy bien de él.

-Lo haré -Theo abre los brazos cuando el niño grita su nombre y corre a él -¿Te estás divirtiendo?

-Sí -Dylan le sonríe, no solamente con su boca, sus ojos brillan con algo enorme que no puede entender -Te quiero -El niño le besa una mejilla y luego se esconde en su pecho.

-Y yo a ti -Theo le besa varias veces la frente. -Quédate aquí ¿Sí?

-Si -Dylan se acomoda mejor sobre su regazo y cierra los ojos. Sus piecitos están cubiertos por calcetas de abejita y está llevando la misma camiseta que todos, pero es especial de alguna manera.

Hazael se levanta del sofá soltando alguna excusa vaga de devolver a Jareth a sus padres y los deja tener un momento a solas en medio de una casa llena de gente. Isaac, al otro lado de la habitación, los mira y sonríe.

Camden va a recoger a Taylor al hospital antes de irse al claro. Lo deja que se suba en la parte trasera del auto e intenta con todas sus fuerzas no mirar cómo se cambia el uniforme por ropa normal.

-Ojos en el camino -Taylor se termina de vestir y le besa la mejilla.

Cuando llegan al bosque se encuentran con que los más pequeños ya empezaron a jugar. Skylar está convertido en zorro con la cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras observando el juego.

-¡Papi! -Jonah se levanta del tronco donde esperaba su turno y corre directamente a él. Taylor lo abraza fuerte y le besa su mejilla ya no tan gordita -¿Qué tal tu día?

-Tuve que dar diez puntos -Jonah abre grandes los ojos -Pude ver el hueso.

-Eso es genial -Jonah sonríe -Tienes que invitarme la siguiente vez que lo hagas.

-Lo haré -Camden le acomoda la gorra a su hijo y lo deja volver con el resto de su equipo. Jonah se sienta en el pasto entre las piernas de Kurt, el pelinegro está sentado en el tronco y sus alas se cierran en torno a ellos a penas se acomodan. La sonrisa de Jonah es enorme durante todo el partido.

Disfrutan del primero juego. Ven como los niños corren, golpean pelotas y finalmente se felicitan por que todos están usando sus poderes al máximo, pero siguen en su forma beta. Aitana felicita a Jerome por la bola que lanzó y ella no puedo batear antes de tomar la manita de Rose y volver a donde están sus padres.

Jared se transforma a penas toca a su hermano, se convierte en lobito y le lame las orejas naranjas a modo de saludo.

Cuando la noche está a punto de acabarse Isaac respira profundo y les dice lo que ya todos sabían.

Theo y él están en planes de casarse. Un Lahey más para añadir a la lista y Camden no duda en decírselo a su hermano cuando lo felicita. Por un momento piensa en preguntarle si Dylan está de acuerdo, pero el niño está demasiado feliz en brazos de Theo recibiendo todos los abrazos con una sonrisa.

Jesper despierta en ese momento, sus manitas se estiran alcanzando el rostro de Peter, se ha perdido toda la luna llena, pero eso no evita que cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de su padre pasen del azul al dorado.

Stiles mira a Svenie y lo abraza más fuerte contra su pecho. Su bebé puede ser humano, pero sin duda es demasiado especial, de ninguna manera podría negarlo de la manera en que Cora lo hizo con Dylan y eso es lo que lo guía a felicitar a Theo y no a Isaac, porque no cualquier persona acepta hijos de alguien más y mucho menos llega a quererlos como si fueran suyos. Los Lahey, de alguna manera retorcida, tienen suerte.

-Conozco a alguien que es experto en evento -Stiles sonríe -Te daré su número, su nombre es Mason.

-Lo conozco -Theo apunta a Hazie -Lo conocí en un partido de lacrosse -Dice tragando duro porque es incómodo pensar en que su ex y su prometido tienen el mismo círculo social -Gracias. -Las orejas le arden de toda la sangre que se agolpa en ellas.

-Le diré a mi asistente que lo contacte.

-No sé si ese niño cuente como asistente -Theo mira a su prometido con los labios fruncidos.

-Recibe un sueldo y no se robó a mi hijo -Isaac le pasa un brazo por los hombros -Creo que se merece el título.

Es en el camino de vuelta a casa cuando Lexie y Brett vuelven a encontrarse. Sus manos se tocan un par de veces, pero no hablan entre ellos porque eso sería demasiado, simplemente siguen andando despacio junto al resto hasta que llegan a los autos.

El cuerpo de Lexie vibra cuando sus manos se tocan por un segundo, el tiempo suficiente para alterarle el ritmo cardiaco y saber que él se lo alteró a Brett. Hay un poco de satisfacción hasta que abre su mano y ve el trocito de papel.

_Te dedico mi primera anotación._

Tiene unos números que seguramente son la fecha. Lexie lo guarda en el interior de su mochila. Tiene dos semanas para decidir pasarse por la universidad junto al resto de la familia de Brett o dejar todo por la paz y seguir adelante.

Cuando entra a su habitación el carrusel está dando vueltas y Cato tiene una coronita de flores. Sólo es necesario para saber que la vez anterior no lo soñó, Brett realmente estuvo en su habitación y realmente le dijo que lo amaba, todavía.

No le pregunta a Julian porque al vampiro se pasa el tiempo en la habitación de Mick, a veces leyendo y otras mirando su reflejo. Sin duda ese fue el mejor regalo que había recibido en años y se lo dijo a Mick cuando lo abrazó y apagó las velitas de un pastel que Mick también pagó.

Si Neil simplemente no vuelve, Lexie está seguro que su hermano menor será muy feliz al lado del vampiro y seguramente van a encontrar una fuente de vida eterna.

 

 

 

 

 


	26. 120 Nueva oportunidad

Probablemente luego de que Alexei no respondiera ninguno de sus mensajes, no se presentara a ninguno de sus partidos y solamente le hablara por cortesía Brett tuvo que darse por vencido, pero no lo hizo.

Todo lo contrario, continuó intentándolo, mandándole flores, dándole regalos cada vez que podía y enviándole mensajes. Pero no se dio por vencido, no dejó de pensar en él ningún día ni de rechazar a la gente diciéndole que ya tenía a alguien porque realmente lo tenía a pesar de que todavía no estuvieran juntos.

Lo peor fue cuando Mason le envió una foto de Lexie el día en que le festejaron sus quince años con un enorme desayuno lleno de tartas. Lexie tenía el cabello desordenado, una sudadera negra y parecía a punto de quedarse dormido, pero Kurt, Jesper, Mick, Jonah, Hazie y Mason estaban completamente despiertos cantándole las mañanitas. Una parte de Brett se sintió altamente sola cuando se dio cuenta que no estuvo en la lista de invitados y como tampoco lo iba a estar en el festival cultural tuvo que auto invitarse.

-¿Garrett? -Brett se acomodó la chaqueta y salió del departamento. Liam todavía estaba usando su pijama y jamás lo había visto tan desolado. -¿De verdad te vas a ir?

Brett se recargó en la puerta. Si no salían en ese momento llegarían tarde a Beacon Hills y no estarían a tiempo para ver el espectáculo que Kurt iba a montar para Jonah.

-SÍ, Liam -Brett pudo escuchar como el pulso del más bajo se aceleraba -Ya te lo había dicho.

Hubo un silencio bastante incómodo en el interior del departamento.

-No puedes dejarme -El pulso de Garrett también se aceleró.

-Liam, tienes una chica que acaba de decirte que está embaraza de ti. -Garrett soltó un suspiro.

-No lo recuerdo. Ni siquiera sé si es mío -Liam soltó un suspiro -Haré lo que sea, sólo no te vayas.

-Ya tenía planes de hacerlo mucho antes -Garrett levantó la manija de su maleta -Y he hecho demasiadas cosas por ti, simplemente ya no puedo, Liam. Ya no.

Cuando Garrett salió por la puerta parecía como si un tráiler le hubiera pasado por encima o como si no hubiera dormido en días, lo cual era altamente probable.

-Vamos a llegar tarde.

Brett tuvo que conducir todo el camino con Garrett mirando por la ventana y sin emitir ninguna sola palabra.

-¿Ya sabes que le vas a decir? -El más bajito se limpió la nariz.

-Creo que sí -Brett tamborileó sus dedos por el volante -¿Vas a estar bien?

-Yo no soy el que tiene problemas -Garrett se puso una mano sobre los ojos -¿Crees que debería quedarme?

-Si quieres quedarte hazlo, sino simplemente sigue adelante. -Brett le sonrió -Iré a despedirte al aeropuerto.

-Puedes ir cuando quieras. Lo sabes ¿verdad? -Garrett también sonrió -Me va a hacer falta que vayas algunos días. Por lo que sé los ingleses tienen un acento extraño.

-Te hablaré todas las noches.

 

+

 

La primera palabra de Jesper fue Mik, estaba a punto de soplar las velitas a su primer pastel cuando se dio cuenta que su hermano no estaba junto a él, así que extendió una manita y dijo ‘Mik’. Después dijo Pasha y más tarde pollo.

Era eso lo que estaba diciendo cuando Brett entró al auditorio. El niño lo miró y corrió directamente a él. Un pequeño unicornio caminó desde la mitad de los asientos hasta él, sus bracitos se extendieron a él y Brett lo levantó.

-Hola, Jess -Los ojitos azules del niño parecían poder iluminar la habitación entera.

-Pollo -Jesper levantó su peluche de cisne.

-Es un cisne -El niño miró la cara de su peluche y sonrió -Di cisne.

-Pollo.

Antes de que Kurt y Lexie se presentaran, Brett tuvo que ver a cuatro grupos de chicas bailar, a una chica tocar el piano, dos niños haciendo trucos de magia y finalmente Kurt y Lexie aparecieron en el escenario.

Lexie tenía un gorrito gris, una chaqueta de mezclilla y zapatos negros. Estaba más guapo de lo que recordaba.

Normalmente habría estado toda la manada ahí, pero era luna llena, la mayoría seguramente estaría ya en el claro jugando béisbol mientras Kurt y Lexie cantaban.

-Buenas tardes -Kurt se acomodó ligeramente el micrófono, desde donde Brett estaba podía ver el sudor en sus manos así que Jonah también podría hacerlo. -Nosotros somos Kurt Herbst y Alexei Stilinski -Kurt sonrió un poco nervioso -Y está canción está dedicada a Jonah Lahey.

Jesper aplaudió varias veces, se bajó de los brazos de Brett y corrió directamente a su hermano y su primo.

Jonah tenía el corazón completamente acelerado, las mejillas coloreadas de rojo y la sonrisa más grande que había tenido en mucho tiempo, incluso le dolía un poco pro no podía evitarlo.

Lexie empezó primero a tocar su guitarra-It's 3 in the morning And I'm still not sleeping. Cause I am finally running your race. The mountains you've been climbing seem like they have steepened .Since I decided to pick up the pace. If the whole world told me I should disappear: Could I fall right next to you?

En ese punto hubo gritos por la sala y uno de los reflectores iluminó directamente a Jonah. Mick no pudo evitarlo y le presionó varias veces el brazo, él no paraba de rebotar en su asiento y Jonah simplemente estaba apretando las manos sobre su regazo como si no pudiera hacer nada más.

-Just let me burn the night away. Oh, baby let me burn the night away. By thinking of the simple things you say to me. That get me through the day. You keep me wide awake. You keep me wide awake -Kurt y Lexie compartieron una mirada y al pelinegro también se le encendieron las mejillas. -So don't look back the hour glass is running empty. You've got me buried with your every move. Your fine line have me at a loss of memory. I'm right beside you in an empty room.

Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír cuando sus ojos chocaron con Jonah. En ese momento estaba muy agradecido de sus ojos, del alcance que tenían y lo fácil que era enfocar únicamente a Jonah y a nadie más.

-If the whole world told me I should disappear: Could I fall right next to you? Just let me burn the night away. Oh, baby let me burn the night away. By thinking of the simple things you say to me. That get me through the day. And it's so hard to catch your feelings. When you always run away. You keep me wide awake. You keep me wide awake -Jonah bajó la mirada durante unos segundos. Su corazón llevaba el mismo ritmo que el vuelo de un colibrí y cuando se detuviera seguramente se iba desmayar -Your making it hard for me to just start. Over like we're new. Oh, the whole world told me I should disappear cause I'm fallling in love with you.

Brett también se unió al nuevo grito grupal, porque no todos los días alguien hacía una declaración en público, mucho menos sabiendo que su posible futuro suegro estaba presente dentro de esa sala y armado.

-Just let me burn the night away. Oh, baby let me burn the night away. By thinking of the simple things you say to me. That get me through the day. And it's so hard to catch your feelings. When you always run away. You keep me wide awake. You keep me wide awake

Jesper no aplaudió junto con el resto de las personas, él había escuchado el ensayo varias veces y sabía que todavía no acababan. El niño simplemente miró a Mick y apretó su cisne entre sus bracitos.

Fue el turno de Lexie para carraspear un par de veces y anunciar su segunda y última canción. Brett se recargó contra el pilar más cercana, sus brazos cruzados dejaban en claro que no quería a nadie cerca, solamente quería apreciar el show.

En muchas ocasiones Mick había preguntado porque Lexie sabía cantar y ellos no. Jordan siempre le había respondido que era porque había tomado clases de música desde niño todo lo contrario a Hazie que siempre tomó arte y Mick que se las había ingeniado para escapar de esas clases desde que supo que existía.

Así que ahí estaba Lexie, sentado sobre un banco alto con uno de sus pies tocando el suelo y el otro dando apoyo para su guitarra.

Brett lo había escuchado cantar muchas veces, Lexie le había cantado cuando tenía pesadillas o cuando quería hacerlo. Totalmente diferente a como estaban en ese momento, Lexie en un escenario y Brett observándolo sin su permiso porque no lo quería ahí.

-Wait for me to come home -Kurt rasgó por última vez las cuerdas de su guitarra y entonces Jesper si aplaudió, alto y fuerte porque su hermano había cantado una canción.

-Estoy destrozado de nervios -Kurt metió su guitarra en el interior de su estuche -No quiero salir.

-Tienes que hacerlo -Lexie se acomodó la chaqueta -Vamos, no hice ese ramo de flores para que no se las des a Jonah.

-¿Pero y si dice que no? -Kurt apretó la correa de su estuche.

-No seas estúpido -Lexie sonrió -Ni miedoso.

-Pasha -Jesper fue el primero en correr a él y abrazarlo. Mick y Jonah estaban justo detrás de él-Pollo -El niño levanto su cisne frente al rostro de su hermano mayor.

-No es un pollo, es un cisne -Lex le besó su mejilla regordeta -¿Dónde están nuestros padres?

-Allá -Jesper apuntó a la salida con su cisne. -Pops.

-Pops está allá -Lex se giró para guiñarle un ojo a su mejor amigo -Suerte.

Alexei y Mick tomaron la primera desviación a la salida y dejó a su mejor amigo con la víctima de su enamoramiento que también era su primo y estaba a unos meses de irse a la universidad junto a Mick.

-Hola -Kurt apretó su mano más fuerte en el ramo de flores, todas eran de color azul y de diversos tipos. Lexie lo había hecho esa misma mañana.

-Lo hiciste muy bien allá -Jonah sonrió, pequeñito y suave -Felicidades.

-Gracias -Kurt extendió las flores en ese momento -Son para ti, había pensado en dártelas mientras estaba arriba, pero prefiero hacerlo así -En su cabeza la esfinge no paraba de repetirse que estaba siendo un idiota, que el hecho de gustarle a Jonah no significaba que lo quisiera de vuelta o por lo menos no tanto como lo hacía él.

-Son muy bonitas -Jonah se aseguró de tocar sus dedos cuando las recibió.

-El punto es -Kurt respiró profundo -Que te quiero y lo sé porque -Jonah se mordió el labio inferior.  -Porque he creado un futuro en mi cabeza… Para los dos. ¿Me quieres también?

-Sí -Jonah asintió un par de veces con la cabeza. Kurt en ese momento sonrió de una manera algo histérica y luego cerró la boca porque no tenía nada que decir -Se supone que ahora me abrazas y me dices algo bonito.

-No planee llegar tan lejos -Jonah bajó las rosas y abrazó a Kurt -Creí que sería más difícil.

-Lo es -Jonah escondió su rostro en el cuello de la esfinge -No puedo tener novio ahora, estoy a meses de los tres y de entrar a la universidad. Tienes que esperarme.

-Lo sé -Kurt pasó su pulgar por la mejilla del menor -Y lo haré, estoy dispuesto a quedarme aquí durante un año y luego ir a verte todos los fines de semana, luego de haber trabajado un año para comprar un auto.

-Realmente pensaste en el futuro -Jonah se apretó un poco más contra él -Te quiero.

Sus oídos, afectados por la luna llena, escucharon claramente el momento en que los latidos de Kurt empezaron a ir rápido, cada vez más rápido hasta que parecían un par de tambores.

-Estás comenzando a transformarte -Kurt le besó la sien.

-¿Qué?

-Tus garras -Kurt le sonrió -En mi espalda, nada importante. Se irá al final de la noche. 

-Lo siento -Jonah separó sus dedos lo más despacio que pudo -No me había pasado antes.

-Sólo quédate conmigo -Kurt le besó la frente -Vamos a volar.

Por un momento Jonah pensó que era una buena idea. Cuando estuvo en el aire decidió que era la peor idea de toda su vida.

 

+

 

Jesper también estaba descalzo cuando Lexie se separó del grupo. Eran las doce de la noche, Stiles ya había hecho dos carreras y Jackson le estaba enseñando a Ken como lanzar una pelota.

Lexie le dijo a Jordan que volvería en cuanto encontrara a su pixie y su humanoide verde y emprendió el camino por su cuenta. Nadie pareció notar su ausencia además de Brett. El universitario comenzó a seguirlo apenas un minuto después. No había huellas ni nada que seguir, nada además del sonido incesante de su corazón y la dirección del viento.

-¿Qué haces? -Alexei estaba a penas unos metros más allá de él, recargado en un árbol y con un cuervo sobre su hombro. -¿Estás perdido?

Brett ignoró completamente el sarcasmo latente en la voz del adolescente. -Necesito hablar contigo.

Alexei resopló -No ahora -Lexie puso ambos pies sobre el suelo -Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-No, Lexie -Brett corrió los metros que lo separaban de él -Tiene que ser ahora, necesito que me escuches ahora.

-Brett -Lexie se irguió en toda su altura -No te quiero escuchar.

Alexei comenzó a caminar nuevamente, el cuervo en su hombro graznó. Brett lo consideró durante unos segundos. Todavía podía escuchar las risas en el claro y el corazón de Lexie frente a él. Decidió seguirlo.

-Vuelve con el resto -Lex apretó el paso -Tengo cosas que hacer.

-No -Brett frunció el ceño -Tienes que escucharme ahora porque no sé si después podré juntar el coraje de decirte que te amo. Que lo sigo haciendo y me arrepiento de lo que hice. -Alexei continuó caminando sin decirle nada sobre dejar de seguirlo y Brett lo tomó como una invitación para seguir tras él -Me avergüenza el simple hecho de recordarlo.

-Shh -Lexie se detuvo unos cuantos pasos frente a él.

-Te extraño tanto que a veces es difícil respirar -Brett dio un paso más -Haré lo que sea para que me perdones, Lexie.

-Alexei para ti -Lex se quedó quieto. Brett avanzó otro paso, a esa distancia podía sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Lexie. Era más alto que la última vez que lo había visto y también más delgado. El adolescente no se giró a verlo, simplemente dio un nuevo paso al frente, ladeo ligeramente su rostro y usó la mano del mayor que estaba a punto de rozar su brazo para colocarlo detrás de él.

El sonido de un disparo rompió el silencio de la noche. Cientos de aves escaparon de los árboles ahuyentados por la única persona no deseada.

Brett no pensó absolutamente en nada cuando corrió hacia el cazador y le quebró el cuello. Fue tan fácil como romper una ramita bajo sus pies.

-Lexie -Brett corrió directamente al adolescente. Alexei estaba apretando el pasto con una de sus manos -Lexie mírame -Brett acomodó el cuerpo de Lexie sobre su regazo -Lex -Su boca estaba manchada de sangre negra y había un río debajo de Brett. -Lexie mírame -Pidió Brett sintiendo como sus lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos; su mano derecha se estaba deslizando desde su cabello hasta sus mejillas.

-Yo -Lexie recargó su mejilla en la mano de Brett -Siempre te estoy mirando.

El ruido de la manada corriendo hacia ellos sonaba más como una caballeriza que otra cosa. Eran pasos rápidos, tupidos como una lluvia.

-Te amo, Lexie Brett limpió la sangre de su boca -Siempre lo he hecho. Eres lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado.

Brett continuó acariciando el rostro de Lexie mientras sentía la vida abandonar su cuerpo.

Hubo un grito que terminó por alejar al cuervo que había ido con Lexie. El pájaro batió sus alas frente a Brett y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Es mi hijo -Jordan estaba encerrado entre los brazos de Peter completamente destrozado y de la boca de Brett únicamente escapaban disculpas ininteligibles.

Si solamente no hubiera ido tras él, si se hubiera alejado cuando se lo dijo, Lexie seguramente habría podido escapar por su cuenta. En cambio, estaba ahí, yaciendo en brazos de Brett con un agujero en el pecho que le arrebató la vida.

-No está muerto -Brett no reconoció la voz.

-Está aquí -Casi sonaba como una burla -Está aquí.

-No está muerto -Repitió la misma voz, tantas veces que Brett tuvo que cubrirse los oíos. El ruido constante lo estaba destrozando.

-No está muerto -Hubo un par de ojos del tamaño de una lata que le devolvieron la mirada. -No está muerto.

Las fuerzas le fallaron al intentar contener el cuerpo de Lexie. Esa criatura de ojos enormes le devolvió la mirada sin parpadear y con ella otros tantos iguales.

-No está muerto -La cabeza de Lexie quedó encima de su regazo.

-No está muerto -Repitió la madre de Kurt al acercarse a Jordan -No lo está.

La criatura humanoide comenzó a hacer una corona sobre la cabeza de Lexie con flores que él mismo estaba creando en ese preciso instante. Su voz tarareaba una canción desconocida y el viento susurraba otra más.

Jordan se contuvo en brazos de Peter todo lo que pudo. No podía ver nada más allá de su nariz y el corazón le dolía hasta casi desprenderse.

El tiempo parecía ralentizarse a medida que las flores se iban acomodando y los animales volvían a sus casas.  Un búho se detuvo sobre la cabeza de la criatura de los ojos enormes.

El cuervo aleteó y entonces el tiempo realmente se detuvo. Los árboles dejaron de moverse y Alexei abrió nuevamente los ojos, pero no eran dorados ni tampoco azules, eran de un color verde sobrenatural.

 

+

 

La siguiente vez que Alexei abrió los ojos estaba acostado en su cama con Kurt junto a él. Su mejor amigo estaba leyendo de nuevo Cumbres Borrascosas.

-Hola -Kurt bajó rápidamente el libro y lo miró.

-Lexie -El pelinegro le sonrió -Oh por Dios, finalmente ¿Quieres agua? -Alexei simplemente asintió. -Bien, agua -Kurt lo miró nuevamente, le besó la frente y luego corrió directamente a la planta baja por un vaso de agua.

Eso le dio tiempo a Lexie para ver a su alrededor. La corona en la cabeza de Cato estaba seca, su carrusel estaba andando y su guitarra nuevamente estaba colgada de la pared. Pero eso no era lo importante.

Su padre estaba acostado incómodamente en su sofá de una sola plaza, se veía pálido y un poco más delgado, como si no hubiera comido por días.

-Agua -Kurt le entregó un vasito azul.

Lexie le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento. El agua le supo a gloria en ese preciso instante.

-¿Cuánto? -Kurt le ayudó a sentarse sobre la cama.

-Cinco días -El pelinegro miró su reloj -Dos horas y ocho minutos.

-Oh -Lexie le sonrió pequeñito. La esfinge lo miró detenidamente, como si no pudiera creer que estuviera devolviéndole la mirada.

-Brett no se ha despegado de ti -El pelinegro apuntó al otro lado de la cama. En el suelo, sobre una manta para nada cómoda y un cojín estaba Brett dormido, Lexie lo pudo ver cuando se inclinó -Stiles intentó convencerlo de que volviera a la universidad por sus resultados, pero no quiso, Garrett vino a despedirse aquí. Mason está durmiendo con Hazie al otro lado.

-Gracias -Lexie buscó la mano de su mejor amigo -Lo siento.

-Debes hacerlo -Kurt también se subió a la cama -¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí? Fue como si me hubieran arrancado un pulmón, Lexie. Jamás te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo, no te amputes de mí.

-¿Kurt? -Jordan abrió despacio los ojos -Lexie -Sus ojos se enfocaron despacio a la única luz de la habitación: su lamparita de Wall-e. -Alexei -Jordan dejó caer la manta y se acercó rápidamente a él. -¿Estás bien? -Jordan le pasó los dedos por el cabello y sostuvo el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos -¿Tienes hambre? Dime lo que sea.

-Estoy bien -Lexie apretó la mano de su papá con fuerzas -Lo siento.

-Oh, no -Jordan lo abrazó -No lo hagas, cariño. No fue tu culpa. Sé que no lo harías intencionalmente.

Lexie presionó la frente sobre el hombro de su padre. Él recordaba perfectamente todo, recordaba haber tomado la mano de Brett y quitarlo del camino de la bala, porque eso es lo que hacen las personas, toman balas por alguien a quien aprecian más que a sí mismos.

-Papá -Jordan lo sostuvo todo el tiempo que Lexie lloró sin saber exactamente porque lo hacía, simplemente lo abrazó con fuerza y le aseguró que todo estaba perfectamente bien.

Brett despertó en el transcurso de su llanto. Pegó la espalda contra el mueble más cercano y espero pacientemente a que Lexie se tranquilizara.

-¿Quieres comer algo? -Lexie negó con la cabeza -Tienes que comer algo ¿Hot Cakes está bien?

-Hot Cakes está bien -Lexie se limpió la nariz -Gracias, papá.

-Te amo, bebé.

Kurt también se fue de la habitación con la excusa de ayudar a hacer los Hot Cakes a pesar de que normalmente Jordan le negaba la entrada a la cocina por tener la misma habilidad que Lexie para cocinar cualquier cosa.

-Perdón -Fue lo primero que escapó de los labios de Brett -Perdóname, Lexie. -Alexei cerró los ojos -Perdón -Brett recargó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y cubrió su rostro -Lo siento tanto, Alexei.

-Hey -Lexie se las apañó para sonreír -Ven -Brett dudó ante la mano estirada del adolescente. No se merecía estar ahí y lo sabía, no merecía ser quien estuviera siendo consolado, pero no podía hacerle frente de otra manera -Brett -El más grande levantó la mirada. Escuchar su nombre fue como un bálsamo -Está bien -Brett caminó despacio hasta la cama del adolescente. Le dolían todos los huesos y partes que no sabía que podían doler -No cualquier persona mata por alguien más -Alexei colocó su mano sobre la de Brett.

-No lo hagas, Lexie -Brett giró su mano y entrelazó sus dedos -No finjas que lo que hice estuvo bien. Si no te hubiera seguido, si hubiera vuelto tú… -Brett tragó duro -Eres demasiado para mí, Lexie. No te merezco.

-Tal vez -Lexie le sonrió nuevamente -Pero volviste. Pudiste quedarte con cualquier persona, pero volviste, después de que hice que me rogaras durante un año.

-Lo habría hecho toda mi vida -Brett presionó sus labios sobre la frente del más joven -Créeme.

-Te creo -Lexie dejó que lo abrazara y continuara dejando besos por su cabello.

-No habría podido vivir sin ti -Susurró Brett cerca de su oreja -Tal vez no habría brincado de un puente, pero si hubiera visto que un camión iba directo hacia mí, tampoco me habría movido.

-Estoy aquí -Lexie levantó la cabeza -Así que no lo arruines de nuevo, porque si lo haces no voy a volver.

-Estoy dispuesto a morir antes de dejarte ir de nuevo -Brett le besó la punta de la nariz -Te amo, Lexie.

-¿Pasha? -Jesper se asomó por la puerta, su pijama de Power Ranger rompiendo la oscuridad -¡Pasha! -Jess corrió desde la puerta hasta la cama. -Pasha -El bebé gateó todo el recorrido hasta poder abrazarlo -Estás mien, Pasha -El niño se escondió contra su pecho.

-Claro que estoy bien -Lexie intentó acomodarle un poco el cabello -Solamente tenía que dormir unos días.

-Papi lloró -Jess se separó para verlo a los ojos -Mucho.

-Lo sé -Lexie sonrió -Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer.

-Está bien -Jesper le besó la mejilla.

-Lexie -Hazael prendió la luz antes de brincar a la cama -Oh por Dios, Lexie despertaste. -Mason entró justo detrás de él -¿Estás bien?

-Sí -Jesper se rio cuando quedó en medio del abrazo -Un poco cansado para haber dormido cinco días.

-Y dos horas -Mason estaba mirando su reloj -No lo vuelvas a hacer.

-No lo haré -Lexie sonrió cuando Hazael le besó varias veces la frente -Lo prometo, no lo haré.

-¿Pasha? -Julian llevaba en brazos a Mick. El adolescente estaba aferrado a su cuello con sus brazos y a su cadera con sus piernas -Pasha -Julian lo dejó sobre la cama -Pasha -Mick se metió entre Lexie y Brett -Estábamos asustados.

-Lo siento -Murmuró Lexie por enésima vez.

-¿Lo sientes? -Mick frunció el ceño -Moriste, Pasha, luego aparecieron esas criaturas extrañas y te trajeron a la vida. Desaparecieron luego de que abriste los ojos.

-Les agradeceré en cuanto pueda -Prometió Lex abrazando a Michael -Tienen que explicarme que soy ahora.

-Eres Pasha -Jesper se paró sobre la cama -Pa-sha.

-Pasha -Lexie le sonrió -Tienes razón, soy Pasha. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? -Jess rodó los ojos -Gracias.

-Ya están los Hot Cakes -Kurt tenía una sonrisa muy grande sobre su rostro -Vamos.

Mason salió primero con Jesper entre sus brazos, luego Mick colgado de la espalda de Julian y finalmente Hazie.

Hazael miró con ojos dudosos la forma en la que Brett ayudó a Lexie a ponerse de pie y como lo sostuvo de la cintura para que pudiera ponerse sus pantuflas.

-¿Me vas a dar la bendición ahora? -Preguntó Lexie.

Hazael suspiró.

-Todavía tienen un largo camino que recorrer -Hazie le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su hermano y le ayudó a llegar a la cocina.

Jordan ya tenía el sirope sobre la mesa y estaba preparando chocolate.

Brett no pudo dejar de ver a Lexie durante todo el tiempo que estuvo despierto.

 

+

 

-¿No me vas a preguntar nada? -Era media noche de una luna nueva y la sonrisa maniaca de Peter vista a través de un soplete no ayudaba en nada al corazón acelerado de Brett -Tranquilo -Peter le palmeó el hombro -El dolor vale la pena -Brett asintió un par de veces -Todos lo tenemos ¿Sabes? Es el símbolo de nuestra manada.

-Gracias por pagar por él -Brett se sacó la camiseta despacio -Gracias.

-Así me gusta -Peter le dio un trago a su cerveza -Mira esto como una forma de pago. Tú le hiciste daño a mi hijo, para que puedas estar con él de nuevo tienes que sentir un poco de dolor también -Peter le pellizco la mejilla -Intenta no gritar, campeón. Ni moverte, no queremos una tragedia.

Brett sintió las piernas de gelatina mientras caminaba hacia los grilletes, había una cadena colgando del techo, se metió a la boca su camiseta y apretó con fuerza la cadena.

El olor a carne quemada le llegó apenas unos segundos después. El dolor fue tanto que sus ojos estuvieron dorados durante toda la sesión, pero al finalizar Peter le limpió perfectamente la piel y le ofreció otra cerveza.

-Me agradas, Brett -Peter incluso sonrió -Así que cuida de mi muchacho -Brett asintió un par de veces -Bien -Peter le pasó un brazo por los hombros -Te llevaré a casa.

-Gracias.

Stiles y Derek le miraron con una enorme interrogante cuando lo vieron llegar. Ambos estaban revisando unos documentos del nuevo proyecto y tomando café.

-No pregunten -Brett levantó una mano -De verdad, no quieren saber.

-¿Estás seguro? -Stiles se acercó a él -¿Peter te hizo algo?

-Mi nuevo tatuaje -Brett sonrió -Es el trisquel.

-Pudiste haberme dicho a mí -Derek sonó un poco herido.

-Ya -Brett sonrió -Lo haré la siguiente. Ahora iré a dormir.

-Bien -Stiles le tocó la frente con el dorso de su mano -Descansa.

-Hasta mañana -Brett les sonrió a ambos -Por cierto -Ambos levantaron la mirada -Reserven el viernes, traeré a Lexie a cenar.

-Oh -Stiles y Derek compartieron una mirada y una sonrisa -¿Eso quiere decir que ya no vas a llorar por las esquinas como perrito abandonado?

-Stiles.

-Es cierto, Derek. Solamente faltaba que agachara las orejas -Brett sonrió, porque era cierto y hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta. Sin Lexie en su vida era una persona completamente lamentable.

-Sí, eso quiere decir que ya no voy a andar llorando por las esquinas -Brett soltó un suspiro -Le voy a dar un anillo de promesa.

-Ve a dormir -Derek le sonrió -Y haz un discurso, no improvises.

-Gracias -Brett caminó a la escaleras -También reserven el siguiente viernes, quiero que me acompañen a pedir permiso para ser novios formalmente.

-Santo pudín -Stiles se dejó caer en el sofá -¿Cuándo creció tanto?

-¿Santo pudín? -Derek arqueó ambas cejas.

-Tengo siete niños, sus expresiones se pegan -Stiles subió las piernas al sofá y puso su laptop sobre sus piernas -Galletita sangrante es otra. Cara de mermelada, santo pudín, por los frutilupis -Stiles se encogió de hombros -Tus hijos son creativos.

Derek simplemente lo miró y sonrió como el estúpido enamorado que era porque luego de años él seguía enamorado de Stiles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	27. 121 Lobito

Stiles sabía que hasta cierto punto tener a todos sus hijos con tan pocos años de diferencia iba a ser catastrófico, porque los genes de los Hale y los Stilinski unidos hacían una mezcla extraña. Él tenía tres pruebas de ello y una prueba había tenido una pruebita mucho más pequeña que también era todo un caos. No importaba que dijera, Stiles sabía que Kendall no era un algodón de azúcar en la feria, Kendall era Kendall, mitad Jackson, mitad Hazie que era mitad Hale y mitad Stilinski. Pero Kendall no era ni la mitad de lo que eran sus hijos.

Porque Kendall era solamente uno y Stiles tenía siete, no contaba a Brett porque ya estaba mucho más grande, a punto de irse a la universidad y el motivo de su orgullo actualmente, no es que no estuviera orgulloso del resto de sus hijos pero a Brett lo crio sin tener bases ni conocimientos lo que lo convertía en un equivalente a un milagro, igual que sus otros hijos, pero él se entendía.

Pero esos milagros de dos piecitos y cerebros monumentales le causaban dolores de cabeza a pesar de que se suponía que ya no debía sentir dolores de cabeza o por lo menos no como los estaba sintiendo.

-Eres un mentiroso cara de oso –Y un cojín de color blanco se estrelló en la cara de Jerome.

-¡No es verdad! –El mismo cojín se estrelló en la carita de Edward. –No soy un oso, soy un lobo.

-¡Papá! –Y montado sobre el sofá comiendo cereal directamente de la caja estaba Skylar. Con su carita de no romper ni un plato ni matar una mosca -¡Mira a Jerome!

-¡Tú empezaste, flaco cabeza de palo! –Incluso Stiles estaba sorprendido con la cantidad de insultos que podían idear en menos de dos segundos.

-¡Envidioso! –Ed se lanzó sobre su hermano justo a tiempo para que este se hiciera a un lado y Ed cayera encima de Tony y su castillo de legos.

-¡No! –Tony se levantó inmediatamente del suelo con pedazos de lego en sus manitas. -¡Papá!

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, fue culpa de Jay –Ed rápidamente abrazó a su hermano mayor.

-Fuiste tú y tu enorme trasero de hormiga –Jared escaló por el sofá y se sentó al lado de su gemelo. Dos cabecitas castañas con una sonrisa enorme pintada en la cara.

-Ni que fuera el de Skandar.

-¡PAPÁ! –Y ahí fue cuando Stiles decidió que era hora de intervenir –Míralos, son feos.

-¡Tú eres feo, cara de foca! –Gritó Jay directamente en la cara de su gemelo.

Stiles a veces se preguntaba que había hecho para que la naturaleza le hubiera enviado tres pares de gemelos.

-¿Te das cuenta que tú y Key son idénticos? –Preguntó Stiles mirando directamente a su hijo mayor.

-Sí, pero él tiene cara de foca –Se justificó Jerome mientras se sentaba sobre el cojín que antes había usado de arma. –Yo no.

-Tú tienes cara de rinoceronte –Se defendió Key. –Y yo no soy gordito ¿Verdad, papi?

-Claro que no –Stiles abrió los brazos en cuanto Skandar se acercó a él.

-Y yo no tengo trasero de hormiga –Ed se cruzó de brazos mirando mal a su gemelo –Pídeme perdón.

-¡No! –Tony tomó otros legos y volvió a la labor de rearmar su castillo. –Tú mataste a mi príncipe dragón.

-Porque Jay se quitó –Ed se tiró del cabello negro.

-Porque me ibas a pegar –Jerome miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido –Flaco cara de palo.

-¡Papá, míralo! –Stiles se rascó el tabique –Yo no soy flaco.

-Por supuesto que no –Ed asintió varias veces con la cabeza –Pero pídele perdón a Tony por derribar su castillo.

-Lo siento, Tony, por derribar tu castillo –Dijo el niño despacio, calculando cada sílaba.

-Okey –Tony apretó los dientes –Pero no tires el siguiente.

-Ahora, Jay pídele perdón a Key –Jay rodó los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y miró al techo –Jerome.

-Lo siento, Skandar por decirte gordo –El niño apretó aún más los labios en cuanto lo dijo.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer –Skandar escondió el rostro en la pierna de Stiles.

-Bien –Stiles le acarició el cabello a su hijo. Lo tenía un poco ondulado  y le gustaba que le agarraran el cabello para hacerlo dormir. –Ahora ustedes dos –Jay resopló y Ed se dejó caer sobre el sofá -¿Por qué estaban peleando?

-¡Él se comió mi pastel! –Ed miró al suelo –Y dijo que no era verdad.

-¡Porque no me lo comí! –Respondió Jay poniéndose de pie.

-Mentiroso cara de oso –Jared y Skylar se rieron al mismo tiempo, ambos con las manitas dentro de la caja de cereal.

-¿Eddie, viste a Jay comerse tu pastel? –El niño negó con la cabeza -¿Y porque dices que él se lo comió?

-Porque estaba en la cocina –Ed miró a Stiles directamente a los ojos, esos ojitos azules que parecían una réplica exacta de los de Jordan.

-¿Jay te comiste el pastel de tu hermano? –El niño abrió grandes los ojos.

-¡NO!

-No me levantes la voz –Jared soltó una risita nada discreta.

-Lo siento, pops –Jay miró a Ed y luego a Stiles –Pero no me lo comí.

-¿Oíste, Ed? –El niño asintió una vez sabiendo que se refería a los latidos de su corazón  y no a sus palabras –Ahora dime que tú no te lo comiste –Stiles sabía que ninguno de sus hijos era capaz de echarle la culpa otro.

-Yo no me lo comí –En ese momento Sky y Jared dejaron de reírse porque sabían que se estaba poniendo serio.

-¿Tony, te comiste el pastel de tu gemelo?

-Yo nunca, nunca, de los nunca jamás me comería algo de Eddie –Respondió Tony mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano.

-Gracias, Crash –Jared volvió a reírse y en automático también lo hizo Skylar.

-¿Key te comiste el pastel de tu hermano? –Skandar, aun pegado a su pierna, negó con la cabeza mientras les miraba a los ojos. -¿Tweedles?

-Yo no, pops –Respondió rápidamente Sky, con su puño lleno de cereal.

-Yo tompoco –Jared negó varias veces con la cabeza.

-¿Y entonces quien fue? –Ed se pegó al costado de Tony.

Y a penas lo dijo el cerebro de Stiles unió todos los puntos. El único que no estaba en la sala era Sven, esa cosita de dos años que podía hacer que su hermano de ocho soltara el control de la TV para que él pudiera ver a Barney, el mismo que podía comerse toda una dona sin dejar ni un trozo, ese que lloraba para que Derek lo acostara sobre su pecho, el que era capaz de escalar un árbol sin ayuda de nadie.

Y al parecer sus hijos llegaron rápidamente a la misma conclusión porque todos salieron corriendo a la segunda planta de la casa, atravesaron el pasillo. Ed completamente dispuesto a gritarle a su hermano y los pequeños siameses (Jared y Skylar) jalando su caja de cereal.

Dentro de su habitación, sentado sobre su alfombra de dinosaurios estaba Sven comiéndose los últimos rastros del pastel que Ed había guardado y al verlos, sonrió, tan grande que por un momento Stiles se preguntó si lo había hecho a propósito.

-¡Llegue a casa! –Mentalmente Stiles se dijo que hubiera sido mejor que Derek aún no hubiera llegado.

-¡PAPÁ! –Sky soltó la caja para cubrirse los oídos porque Ed tenía los mejores pulmones de todos.

 

 

+

 

-¿Bueno? –Brett responde a la primera nota de ‘’Hey Jude’’ porque sabe que es Lexie -¿Lex? –Al otro lado escucha la respiración suave del adolescente, tan pacifica que por un momento piensa que le llamó dormido, pero entonces escucha un auto pasar pitando y se da cuenta que Lexie tal vez esté en problemas y lo necesite.

-¿Te desperté? –Brett se levanta de la cama y corre directamente al armario para ponerse un pantalón. Desde la habitación de al lado puede escuchar a Edward cantándose en voz baja.

-No importa –Alexei deja escapar una respiración más pesada –Me gusta que me hables. –Mentalmente se golpea un par de veces la frente mientras acaba de ponerse el pantalón.

-Me gusta hablarte –Hay una pequeña risilla que Brett reconoce como la risa del niño Lexie, el que llevaba un anillo de plástico en su dedito a juego con el suyo porque los ganaron en la feria jugando tiro al blanco. -¿Te molestaría venir por mí?

-Para nada –Brett se saca la playera de su pijama y rápidamente se pone una de color verde –Dime dónde estás ¿Quieres que lleve algo de comer?

-No –Alexei suspira –Sólo… ¿Me llevas a tu casa? Les había dicho a mis padres que me quedaba con Kurt pero el muy bastardo se emborrachó y ahora seguramente está cantando en la ventana de Jonah –Brett sonríe -¿Sí?

-Entonces casa de los Smith –Alexei emite un ‘mh’ que Brett toma por un sí –Voy para allá.

-Gracias –En cuanto se escucha el fin de la llamada Brett tira su ropa de dormir al cesto de ropa sucia, acomoda un poco sus libros, se peina el cabello, se mete unos zapatos sin calcetas y baja por la ventana. A sus veinte años ya sabe que intentar salir por la puerta es un equivalente a llevar siete enanos pisándole los talones y más tarde un Stiles muy puesto en su papel de padre cuestionando a donde pensaba ir a esas horas.

Se sube al Camaro intentando no hacer mucho ruido y lo saca del estacionamiento haciendo uso de todas las maniobras que sabe para no tirar ninguna de las macetas que con mucha dedicación Skylar atravesó en todo el terreno.

Conoce a los Smith porque el mayor de ellos salió con Hazael un mes, solamente para hacerse popular y al final el, ahora Whittemore, lo terminó con una sonrisa y un ‘’suerte’’ que Mason no se pudo creer hasta que vio a Hazael jalar aire antes de decirles ‘’Jackson y yo somos novios’’. Jamás se olvidará del grito que dio Liam y el rostro del chico Smith cuando Haz le dijo que no iba a ir con él al baile.

Liam volvió a emocionarse cuando Brett le dijo que Lexie le había dicho que sí a él. Brett probablemente debía sentirse mal porque el puberto iba cumpliendo los trece años, pero aun así ese fue su mejor baile, cuando pudo rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos, acariciar su mejilla incolora y finalmente besarlo tan suavemente que su corazón aleteó como un colibrí.

Luego arruinó todo al intentar subir su ego de adolescente y ahí estaban. Él manejando el auto heredado por Derek a las dos de la mañana, con los vidrios abajo y la música aleatoria escapando por las bocinas.

Encuentra a Lexie sentado sobre la banqueta a una cuadra de la casa de los Smith. Tiene la sudadera de Peter y el cabello hecho un lío, igual que siempre.

-Hola –El adolescente se sube al interior del auto y le sonríe acelerándole el corazón. –Gracias por venir.

-No es problema –Brett siente sus dedos cosquillear por moverlos desde la palanca de cambios hasta la mano de Lexie puesta sobre su rodilla. –Voy a pasar a cargar gasolina –Lexie asiente y le sube el volumen a la radio en una clara señal de que no quiere hablar.

El silencio hace que Brett sienta que algo está yendo mal, como si de pronto Lexie fuera a decirle que lo que tenían ya se terminó, que la última vez que fue a visitar a Mick y Jonah en la universidad conoció a alguien. Alguien que si está a su altura. Brett está a punto de hacerle cualquier pregunta cuando Lexie suelta la bomba.

-Quiero hacerme el trisquel –Brett le mira con una ceja arqueada, un gesto que aprendió de Derek –Ahorita.

-¿Ya? –Brett se gira un poco en el asiento hasta poder mirarlo a la cara. Lexie sigue teniendo esas poquitas pecas en su nariz que parecen más copos de nieve que otra cosa, sus cejas son más oscuras que su cabello y su cuello sigue igual de perfecto.

-Aquí –Lex coloca la palma de su mano sobre su costado izquierdo -¿Podemos?

Brett se humedece los labios cuando el más joven se levanta un poco la sudadera hasta mostrar exactamente el trozo de piel que quiere que sea ocupado por la insignia de la manada.

-¿Le pediste permiso a tus padres? –Alexei sonríe.

-Llevo a un mayor de edad conmigo –El tanque de gas marca lleno en ese momento y Brett tiene que bajarse del auto para pagar y de paso comprarse una coca cola si se va a quedar con Lexie.

Alexei canta en voz alta Heaven Knows y se mete debajo del brazo de Brett cuando se detienen en el establecimiento.

El mismo hombre que le hizo el tatuaje a él los atiende con el mismo ceño fruncido y los mismos labios apretados.

-¿Va a ser lo mismo? –Brett asiente mientras le ayuda a Lexie a sacarse el suéter que aún le viene grande.

-Exactamente lo mismo –Alexei le aprieta los dedos a Brett.

-¿Si te pregunto la edad me va a gustar lo que voy a escuchar? –Pregunta el hombre, colocándose los guantes.

-Seguramente no –Se miran a los ojos durante veinte segundos, probablemente esperando a que el otro se rinda y retirar la mirada al mismo tiempo.

Alexei se acomoda sobre una silla dejando su costado descubierto y Brett se sienta justo a su lado, con una de sus manos jugando con su cabello y la otra apretando sus dedos. Después de un rato Lexie lo mira directamente a los ojos. La sonrisa que le nace se ve tan parecida a la que le regaló cuando estaban bailando en el auditorio, rodeados de burbujas de jabón que hace que su pulso se dispare y le gane el impulso de acercar un poco su rostro y besar suavemente sus labios.

-Aquí no –Dice Lex cuando Brett está a punto de empezar a moverse.

-Alexei –El hombre de los tatuajes da por terminado su trabajo en ese momento. Le venda el abdomen a Lexie y recibe la tarjeta de crédito de mala manera. Lexie firma el Boucher con su nombre y sonríe antes de volver a colocarse su sudadera.

Suben al auto y la música es mil veces más fuerte mientras Brett maneja a la reserva, la única diferencia es que van tomados de la mano, sus dedos entrelazadas y Lexie no deja de mirarlo.

-Es la primera vez que lo hago así que –El adolescente resopla. –Probablemente te haga daño.

-Ya lo tenía contemplado–Caminan en silencio el resto del recorrido. Lexie pegado al costado de Brett intentando escapar del frío de esa noche. Seguramente nevará al día siguiente.

-¿Te va el bondage? –Alexei rompe una cadena con sus manos antes de poner los ojos verdes brillantes y entregarle unos grilletes para sus muñecas.

-¿Y a ti? –Brett le saca la sudadera casi a la fuerza aprovechando para colocar una de sus manos en su cadera y con la otra atrapar sus manos -¿Te va el bondage?

-Nunca lo he hecho –Alexei le saca la lengua antes de pararse sobre la punta de sus pies y dejar que Brett le coloque los grilletes –Tranquilo, confío en ti.

Brett respira profundo porque él también confía en sí mismo, lo que no hace es confiar en sus ganas de besar cada tramito de piel hasta tenerlo jadeando.

-Espero que sea para hoy –Brett prende el soplete e intenta no mirar directamente a sus ojos cuando escucha rechinar sus dientes y tragarse el grito que obviamente va desde el fondo de su pecho.

No cuenta el tiempo que le toma ni tampoco se olvida de escuchar todos y cada uno de los gemidos de dolor que suelta Alexei hasta que acaba. La piel pálida queda roja y profundamente marcada por la tinta.

-Tranquilo –Le suelta los grilletes en cuanto termina. Alexei le rodea el cuello con los brazos, mientras regula su respiración.

En ese momento el cuerpo de Brett reacciona al de Lexie. Su cuerpo delgado junto al suyo, sus manos abarcando su espalda y sus labios respirándole contra la oreja. Tendría que ser de piedra para no reaccionar ante el calor que emite el cuerpo de Lexie.

Alexei, el mismo chico que en ese momento levanta la cabeza y lo besa como si no existiera un mañana. Brett aprieta la piel suave bajo sus dedos, jadea cuando el adolescente enreda sus dedos en su cabello y finalmente muerde sus labios intentando reclamarlos como suyos.

-Te quiero, Lex –El adolescente le mira directamente a los ojos. Son tan azules y profundos como nada que haya visto.

-Síguelo diciendo –Alexei sonríe sobre su boca. –Siempre –Le besa de nuevo, más calmado y paciente. Dejándolo con ganas de más, aunque en realidad Brett siempre tendría ganas de más con Alexei.

El tiempo parece correr más despacio cuando se están besando, incluso parece que sus corazones han dejado de latir únicamente para que ellos puedan disfrutar de sus cuerpos.

-Te quiero, Brett -Murmura Lexie antes de separarse y volver a colocarse su sudadera, se acomoda el cabello hacia atrás y le extiende la mano. Incluso si fuera al infinito Brett lo seguiría.

 

 

Suben por la ventana porque Brett salió sin las llaves de la casa y Derek es lo primero que ven.

-Estaba por llamarte al móvil –Tiene en sus brazos a Skylar medio dormido.

-Le pedí que fuera a recogerme –Alexei se pega un poco al cuerpo de Brett intentando fundir su espalda con su pecho.

-Supongo que estaban en otro pueblo –Derek suspira –Para que estuvieran fuera tres horas. –Ninguno de los dos rubios dice nada. –Mañana es luna llena.

Derek cierra la puerta cuando sale de la habitación dejándolos complemente solos. Alexei recarga la cabeza en el hombro de Brett dejando que sea nuevamente él quien le retire la sudadera. Lo sienta en la cama para quitarle los zapatos y finalmente el pantalón. Lexie se muerde el labio inferior observando completamente las reacciones del mayor, que al estar cansado son mucho más visibles en su rostro.

-Te gusto –Dice Alexei cuando Brett besa una de sus pantorrillas.

-Pero ya lo sabías –El adolescente se queda quieto cuando Brett se desviste frente a sus ojos.

-También me gustas –Lex levanta la cabeza a modo desafío antes de que el mayor le apriete los muslos con sus manos y lo bese hasta dejarlo completamente sin aire.

 

Alexei se duerme abrazando el brazo de Brett ante la ausencia de Cato y cuando despierta Brett le repite que lo quiere.

-Y yo a ti, tonto –Murmura justo en el momento en que Jerome irrumpe en la habitación y se esconde debajo de la cama. Medio minuto después Edward entra por el mismo lugar y le grita a Jerome que eso es trampa.

-Tramposo nariz de elefantoso –Dice el niño con sus brazos cruzados y los obliga a levantarse de la cama.

 

 

 

+

 

Stiles se despierta con el grito de ‘Está nevando’ que suelta Jerome y hace que todos sus hermanos también abran los ojos. Se escuchan las pisadas de pies pequeñitos saliendo de todas las habitaciones, en dirección al mismo lugar. Se oyen los escalones y luego se suman otro par de mini piecitos que apenas andan corriendo junto con sus hermanos.

-Derek –El lobo emite un quejido antes de ponerse de pie y ayudarle a Stiles a levantarse de la cama porque después de convertirse en un hombre lobo comienza a dormir mucho mejor y a veces ni siquiera quiere despertar.

Se encuentran a Brett a medio camino con la mano de Alexei aferrada a la suya. Derek no pregunta si Lexie tiene permiso para estar ahí porque se ven muy bien juntos.

-Lexie –El adolescente le sonríe a Stiles mientras se envuelve dentro de la sudadera de Brett.

En la puerta de la cocina están los otros siete niños. Todos están ahí, sin pantuflas, pero con las calcetas que Stiles les obliga a ponerse.

-¿Podemos salir? –Pregunta Edward mirando directamente al rostro de Derek. Probablemente si no tuviera los ojos de Stiles, el alfa se negaría, pero son idénticos, del mismo color café, con el mismo brillo curioso.

-Les pondré abrigos –Stiles levanta en sus brazos a Tony porque está más cerca y los niños le siguen con esa sonrisa enorme que solamente ellos poseen. A Derek le encantan sus hijos. Son pequeñitos pero inteligentes, con manos hechas para crear y destruir al mismo tiempo, corazones constantes con subidas y bajadas precipitadas que los llevan a parecer una montaña rusa andante. Además de que Stiles sabe vestirlos. Les pone abrigos de diversos colores, gorros con mota, guantes y botitas de lluvia, a todos menos a Svenie.

-Papi yo –Dice el niño extendiendo sus brazos.

-Tú estás muy chiquito, bebé –Stiles le acaricia las mejillas rojitas y lo mira de la misma manera en la que lo miraba cuando se lo entregaron con apenas siete meses de gestación, como si creyera que en cualquier momento iba a desaparecer. –Nosotros nos quedamos aquí a hacer chocolate ¿Si?

-Papi –A Derek se le rompe un poco el corazón por la mirada que el niño le dirige, pero es peor cuando Stiles le acaricia la espalda y lo pega a su pecho.

-Podemos… un rato –Derek rodea a Stiles con un brazo –Sólo un ratito.

-Se puede enfermar –Eddie está parado en la puerta junto a sus hermanos y frunce el ceño ante la negación de su papá.

-Sólo un rato, Stiles –Derek le besa la frente –Cinco minutos.

-Cinco, papi –Svenie se pega más a su torso -¿Sí?

Stiles se rinde cuando Derek saca las botitas del closet y comienza a colocárselas.

La risa de los niños cuando su hermano menor se les une es completamente sincera, le revuelven el cabello, le besan las mejillas y le abrazan con fuerza.

Atrapan copos de nieve que luego se presumen entre ellos y acaban haciendo un muñeco entre todos cuando la capa ha aumentado más de lo usual.

-Va a estar bien –Stiles mira a Sven desde los escalones de su casa, lleva una sudadera de Derek y un gorro que Jordan le regaló la navidad anterior.

-Es humano –Murmura Stiles mientras Eddie sale de la casa con una zanahoria en la mano. Por primera vez Sky no hace ningún comentario sobre que alguien tomé una verdura sin intenciones de comérselas.

-He conocido a humanos invencibles –Los labios de Derek se presionan sobre los suyos, un toque suavecito que dice más cosas de lo que las palabras pueden. –Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Alexei estrella una bola de nieve en la cara de Brett antes de rodearle el cuello y pararse de puntitas para besarlo.

No entran a casa hasta después de dos horas, cuando Jared ya parece más dormido que despierto y el muñeco de nieve ya tiene todos los adornos posibles. Stiles ducha a Svenie con agua calientita y lo envuelve en una toalla de ositos mientras lo lleva a la cama.

Es ahí donde sucede. Sven estornuda mientras Stiles está sacando su pijama más calientito y cuando se gira para fijarse en su hijo se encuentra con un bonito lobo de no más de veinte centímetros enredado en la toalla. Tiene las orejitas grises, las patitas blancas y es hermoso.

-¡Der! –A Stiles se le escapa una sonrisa –Svenie –El niño, convertido en lobo, dirige su mirada a él antes de tirarse sobre la toalla y girar mostrando la pancita –Que hermoso estás, bebé –Edward entra en ese momento a la habitación.

-¡Chicos! –Aún no termina la última letra cuando ya está brincando a la cama convirtiéndose en lobo a medio camino.

Le lame las orejitas a su hermano antes de rodearlo completamente y ponerse en posición para jugar. Mueve su colita esperando pacientemente hasta que Sven también se levanta y le gruñe de la misma manera juguetona.

-Mira, Derek –El alfa tarda cinco segundos en darse cuenta que el lobito de patitas blancas es Steven, su pequeño niño que había sido considerado humano durante años –Es un lobo –Alexei tiene que hacerse a un lado cuando el resto de los niños aparecen por la puerta todos pasando a su forma completa en cuanto visualizan a su hermano menor. Le lamen el lomo, la carita, las orejas e incluso Jared le muerde un poco la patita. Ruedan sobre la cama jugando de diferentes formas hasta que Skandar pega su hocico con el de su hermano y todos se acurrucan sobre las mantas dejando a Steve justo en medio.

-¿No era humano?-Pregunta Lex acercándose a la pila de lobitos.

-Se suponía –Stiles guarda de nuevo el pijama y recoge la ropa que sus hijos dejaron tirada en el proceso de convertirse.

-Vamos a dormir –Brett rodea el cuerpo de Lexie con uno de sus brazos dirigiéndolo a su habitación.

-Nosotros también –Derek besa varias veces los hombros de Stiles antes de ayudarle a acomodarse junto a los niños. –Y tú estabas preocupado por él.

-Yo siempre estoy preocupado por todos –Stiles deslizó su pulgar por el lomo de Skylar, el único zorrito en medio de todos los lobos. Sus orejitas naranjas aplastadas contra el pecho de Jerome.

Podía escuchar sus corazones, sus respiraciones, sus movimientos, todo como si de nuevo estuvieran en su vientre aplastando su vejiga o pateando en busca de querer salir.

-Son perfectos, Der –El lobo le sonrió –Hicimos una buena combinación.

-Una excelente combinación –Se duermen con las manos entrelazadas sabiendo que los niños estaban bien y que afuera seguía nevando.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	28. 122 El mundo se mueve con dinero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida en la universidad era más difícil de lo que Mick y Jonah habían creído. Mucho menos porque ellos en realidad estaban en una escuela llena de niños genios que también habían salido de uno de los campamentos de verano.

La vida en la universidad era más difícil de lo que Mick y Jonah habían creído. Mucho menos porque ellos en realidad estaban en una escuela llena de niños genios que también habían salido de uno de los campamentos de verano. 

Enterarse que en realidad no eran tan especial como habían creído no fue un golpe duro. El golpe real fue cuando tuvieron que aprender a comportarse como ellos, no decir que había cosas que distinguían por el olor, a comer barritas integrales y usar suéteres aburridos en lugar de sus camisetas de súper héroes.  
Era difícil, pero valía la pena porque el conocimiento valía no tener un trozo de tarta en cada comida y dormir siete horas.  
Hablaban todas las noches con sus padres, Taylor incluso les había hablado desde su guardia en el hospital y les había contado sobre la operación en la que estuvo presente ese día, comieron palomitas durante la video llamada y también hicieron muchas anotaciones en sus cuadernos. Al final Ty les recordó que los extrañaban y se quedó unos cuantos minutos hablando únicamente con Jonah. 

Mick abrazó fuerte a su primo cuando colgó y se quedó mirando a la pantalla observando el fondo. 

-¿No extrañas a tus padres?  
-Todo el tiempo -Mick le acarició el cabello como Jordan lo hacía con él.  
Julian era quien más los visitaba y cuando lo hacía les llevaba comida casera y les leía para que durmieran. Eso era todo lo que Mick necesitaba para ser feliz, simplemente abrazar fuerte a su vampiro y dormir con su cabeza recargada en su regazo. Al despertar Julian ya no estaba, pero la sensación seguía presente.  
-Tengo algo para ti -Julian se sentó sobre la cama de Mick. Acababa de sacarle los zapatos a Jonah y arroparlo para que continuara durmiendo. -Bueno, se supone que es algo.  
-¿Qué es? -Mick se levantó los lentes.  
-Encontré la casa de Neil -Julian carraspeó -Y tengo su número de teléfono.  
-¿Fuiste a su casa? -Mick arqueó las cejas.  
-No -Julian soltó un suspiro -Ir a Paradise y buscar una casa no es tan fácil, Mikey.  
-Lo sé, lo siento -Mick se presionó las mejillas -¿De dónde sacaste su número?  
-Ustedes tienen un hacker -Julian sonrió -Danny ¿Lo conoces? Tiene dos niños pelirrojos.  
-Sí, el esposo del tío Ethan -Michael también sonrió -Louis y Charlie, son bonitos ¿Verdad?  
-Mick, deberías llamar -Julian le entregó la tarjetita con el número de los Johnson.  
-Lo sé -Michael apretó los dedos -Pero me da miedo ¿Y si ya no me recuerda? 

Julian se mordió el labio inferior. Su mirada era gentil, comprensiva, era una mirada demasiado buena para alguien que había vivido tanto tiempo. 

-Te puedo asegurar que ese chico no se ha olvidado de ti -Julian le entregó su móvil -Llama, Mick.  
Michael sintió que le sudaban los dedos cuando comenzó a teclear el número, uno a uno, tan despacio que en ocasiones la pantalla parecía a punto de apagarse. Finalmente presionó el botón de llamada. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano al cuarzo que colgaba de su cuello.  
-Hola -La voz de una mujer se escuchó al otro lado al tercer timbrazo.  
-Hola -Mick miró a Julian -Estoy buscando a Neil Johnson, soy su amigo.  
-¿Johnson? -La mujer sonó completamente confundida -Un momento -Mick sonrió pequeñito, se secó la mano en el pantalón y acomodó mejor sus gafas.  
-¿Sigues ahí? -La voz había cambiado por la de un hombre -Los Johnson vivían aquí -Su voz bajó un poco -Se mudaron hace una semana.  
La sonrisa de Michael se quebró.  
-¿Y no tiene su nueva dirección? -Julian se acercó a Mick.  
-No, lo siento -El hombre soltó un suspiro.  
-¿Ni siquiera a donde se mudó? -Mick sonó un poco más desesperado.  
-Lamento no poder ayudarte -El hombre al otro lado del teléfono respiro profundo.  
-Gracias -Mick colgó después de eso. Sus ojos chocaron con los de Julian.  
-Ven aquí -El vampiro rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos. Mick no pesaba demasiado, esos meses que llevaba en la universidad le estaban pasando factura dejando su cuerpo cada vez más delgado o probablemente estaba dando el estirón. No era algo relevante para Julian mientras Mick intentaba no llorar con su rostro escondido en su cuello -Tranquilo, Mick.  
-Lo perdí -Michael apretó su mano en la camiseta de Julian -Estaba tan emocionado por la universidad que olvidé seguir buscando y perdí a Neil. Perdí a mi novio.  
-No es tu culpa -Julian le besó la mejilla -No lo has perdido -El vampiro lo separó de su cuerpo lo suficiente para poder limpiarle las lágrimas -Escúchame bien, Alexander: No lo has perdido, simplemente todavía no es el momento.  
-¿De verdad? -Mick apretó un poco más sus manos en os hombros del vampiro.  
-De verdad -Julian le besó la frente -Y el día en que estén juntos yo voy a estar ahí para decirte: te lo dije. Sólo ten paciencia.  
-Paciencia -Mick asintió -Paciencia -Repitió despacio.  
-Exacto -Julian le limpió las mejillas -Y una buena cena ¿Quieres que te haga espagueti?  
-¿Sabes cocinar?  
-¿Tú crees que iba a vivir tanto tiempo sin aprender nada? -Julian le sonrió -Ve a ducharte, cuando salgas estará listo.  
-Gracias, Julian -Mick lo volvió a abrazar -Muchas gracias.  
-Está bien, Mick -El vampiro sonrió -Lo hago con gusto.  
-Tu príncipe debe ser algo idiota si no está contigo -Mick también le sonrió -Tal vez es momento de que dejes de buscar por tu príncipe y mires un poco más allá.  
-El destino siempre se cumple -Julian le revolvió el cabello.  
-Entonces el destino es una mierda.  
-No lo es -Mick resopló -Tienes las manos manchadas de no sé qué, ve a ducharte.  
-Bien -Mick se sacó las gafas -Gracias, Julian. Por todo. 

+

Luego de la décima asistente que renunció en menos de tres meses Hazael decidió ponerse a cargo para escoger a la nueva persona. 

Publicó un anuncio, habló con recursos humanos de Construcciones Hale&Stilinski y pidió que le enviaran todas las personas que encajaran con el perfil que él estaba buscando. Automáticamente le llegaron cinco correos, tres chicos y dos chicas. Cuatro de los diez asistentes de Jackson habían sido chicos así que la probabilidad de que tampoco dieran el ancho era exactamente la misma, aun así, dejó que Kendall jugara con el Capitán Grisam mientras él escogía. 

-Este trabajo es horrible -Mason también estaba ahí, acostado boca abajo con su laptop frente a él -No sé cómo Stiles puede hacerlo.  
-A eso se dedica -Hazie puso los perfiles frente a él -Creo que me gusta él -Haz sonrió -Lo llamaré.  
-¿Tienes idea de que tuve que hacer para que me dejaran ser el asistente de Stiles? -Mason resopló -Los asistentes de Jackson la tienen fácil.  
-Mason -Hazael le acarició la cabeza a su hijo -Solamente tuviste que pararte frente a Derek, sonreír y listo.  
-Tuve suerte -Mason le sonrió a Kendall cuando el niño pasó a su lado.  
-Y una linda cara -Hazael puso los ojos en blanco -No necesitas de un par de pechos para que todos se arrodillen frente a ti. Solamente sonríes y de pronto ¡Puff!  
-¡Puff! -Repitió Kendall -¡Puff!  
-Todos te adoran -Hazael tomó el teléfono.  
-Igual que tú -Mason volvió a su trabajo y dejó que Hazael citara al nuevo asistente.  
-Papi -Kendall corrió con el Capitán Grisam detrás de él -Mira -El niño cerró los ojos y se transformó en beta, el can comenzó a ladrar repetidamente -Se susta -Kendall se devolvió a su forma humana y abrazó al Capi -Monito -Ken le besó la cabeza varias veces.  
-Ya no lo asustes, Ken -Hazie le acarició la carita -Dale croquetas.  
-¿Y leche? -Ken ladeó un poco el rostro -Leche. -El niño corrió de vuelta a la cocina con el perro justo detrás.  
-No, Ken -Hazael soltó un suspiro -Bien, dale leche al Capi -Al otro lado del teléfono el asistente respondió. 

+

-Corey Johnston -Hazael estaba cargando a Ken en uno de sus brazos y en el otro tenía la agenda de su esposo -¿De dónde dijiste que eras?  
-Mi madre es de Escocia, yo nací en Hawai -El chico sonrió -Gracias por darme el trabajo.  
-Todavía no te lo doy -Haz sonrió -Estás de prueba. -Kendall presionó su nariz contra la mejilla de Hazael -Ese es el archivo, está todo ordenado, procura no moverlo. Aquí están los casos abiertos, la agenda, el directorio -Hazael se encogió de hombros -Tu trabajo es ser amable, responder el teléfono, fotocopiar y lo más importante.  
-Sí -Corey asintió.  
-No coquetees con el licenciado. Los últimos asistentes han renunciado porque el licenciado los rechazó. Así que evítate la vergüenza y no coquetees con él. ¿Está claro? -Hazael entrecerró los ojos.  
-Muy claro -Corey asintió varias veces -De cualquier manera, creo que es algo mayor para mí.  
-Mucho mejor -Hazael sonrió -Justo ahora está en una junta.  
-Si suena el teléfono, debes decir que no está disponible, programarás una cita lo más pronto que puedas y al final del día le dirás al licenciado.  
-¿Tú eras el antiguo asistente? -Preguntó el chico con el ceño fruncido.  
-Papi -Kendall se apretó más contra Hazie -Es papi.  
-El archivo -Jackson únicamente asomó la cabeza y volvió a cerrar la puerta.  
-Bien, esa es tu entrada -Hazael le entregó un folder -Ve allá y entrégale esto al licenciado.  
Corey se secó las manos en el pantalón antes de tomar el folder. Se detuvo frente a la puerta tomando unas cuantas respiraciones y finalmente entró.  
Hazael sonrió orgulloso hasta que el nuevo asistente regresó.  
-¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta? -Hazie asintió -¿Sabe si el chico guapo de ahí dentro tiene pareja? El que estaba sentado junto al hombre de muchos lunares.  
Hazael pensó en muchas respuestas que dar. Todavía ni siquiera terminaba su primer día, su primera hora, y ya estaba suspirando por alguien a quien no conocía.  
-Responde el teléfono -Ordenó intentando no sonar muy brusco.  
-Claro -Al chico se le tiñeron las mejillas de un todo rojizo. -Oficina del Licenciado Whittemore ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? -El chico se mordió el labio inferior -No se encuentra disponible, pero puedo agendarle una cita para -Hazael apuntó al monitor de la pantalla con su índice -Mañana a las dos de la tarde. ¿Podría darme su nombre?  
Cuanto terminó Kendall le aplaudió un par de veces.  
-¿También debo cuidar del bebé? -Hazael miró a su hijo.  
-No, él es mío -Le besó la mejilla varias veces y se sentó para poder sacar la leche de la pañalera.  
Media hora más tarde todos salieron del interior de la oficina de Jackson. Derek estaba cargando a Svenie, el único que todavía no iba a la escuela pero que cada mañana pedía que lo llevaran junto a sus hermanos.  
Hazael presentó a Jackson con su nuevo asistente y le pidió a Mason que lo llevará al café.  
-¿Sabes si el nuevo asistente de Jackson sale con alguien? -Hazael dejó de ver la carretera para mirar a su amigo -Solo es curiosidad.  
-No lo sé -En la parte trasera del auto Kendall aplastó la pancita de su dragón -Pero preguntó por ti.  
-¿De verdad? -Solamente por ver el brillo en los ojos de Mason, Hazael le contó a detalle cómo había sucedido. 

+

Camden Lahey no está acostumbrado a que la gente lo busque a él, normalmente llegan a su escritorio, le preguntan si Peter está libre y luego él los hace pasar o les dice que vuelva más tarde, todo porque su cubículo está justo al lado de la puerta del hombre del lobo. No porque sean amigos ni nada parecido. 

Por eso se sorprende cuando llega Tara, la recepcionista, y le dice que hay alguien que quiere verlo. Solamente por curiosidad Camden deja lo que está haciendo para recibir a quien sea que fue a verlo. 

-Sargento Lahey -Obviamente no esperaba a Kurt Herbst. El adolescente todavía llevaba una de sus manos aferrada a su patineta y la otra a la correa de su mochila.  
-Kurt -Camden señaló la silla frente a él -¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
-Quiero hablar con usted -Kurt recargó la patineta contra el escritorio y puso su mochila al lado de la silla.  
-Te escucho -Camden sabía exactamente por donde iba eso, pero era su única oportunidad para jugar ser el padre gruñón y malo que no cree que nadie sea suficiente para su hijo, aunque realmente creía que nadie era suficiente para Jonah.  
-Yo -Kurt movió su mirada por todo el cubículo -Quiero pedirle permiso para salir con Jonah -El adolescente tragó duro. Incluso sin ser un hombre lobo Camden pudo ver con la saliva pasaba por su tráquea.  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a decir que sí? -Camden entrecerró los ojos.  
-Que, si me dice que no, me verá aquí todos los días hasta que me diga que sí -Kurt apretó los labios -Y puedo ser muy persistente.  
Camden se jaló un hilito suelto de la manga de su uniforme.  
-¿Sargento? -Camden miró al adolescente frente a él. Era más delgado que Lexie, sus huesos probablemente eran ramitas y su mirada era parecida a la de un ciervo asustado, pero había algo en él que emanaba valentía.  
Camden tenía que darle un punto por haberse plantado en la comisaria a preguntarle si podía salir con Jonah. Su niño tenía catorce años y ya había alguien pidiendo permiso para sacarlo a pasear, tomarlo de la mano y quien sabe que tantas cosas más.  
-No -Camden soltó un suspiro -No puedo darte permiso sin antes hablar con mi hijo y saber qué opina de ti. -Aunque el policía realmente sabía que opinaba Jonah de la esfinge.  
-Suena razonable -Kurt asintió -Volveré mañana.  
-No sé si hable de eso con Jonah esta tarde -El adolescente sonrió. Sus dientes eran demasiado blancos para su boca roja.  
-Le dije que puedo ser muy persistente -Se acomodó la mochila -Gracias por su tiempo, Sargento -Tomó su patineta y se despidió con un movimiento de su mano.  
-Ese niño -Camden estuvo a punto de dar un brinco cuando escuchó a Peter -No durmió en 36 horas hasta que pudo sacar una nota en la guitarra. Tenía los dedos ensangrentados y unas ojeras horribles -Peter sonrió -No te miente cuando dice que puede ser persistente.  
-Lo sé -Camden miró a Peter -Yo también estaba ahí.  
-Solo te lo recuerdo -Peter se pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior -Ya es tu hora de salida.  
-Me quedaré otro rato -Camden soltó un suspiro -Ty tiene guardia y no hay nadie en casa.  
-Puedes ayudarle a Jordan a cuidar de Jesper.  
-Me quedo otro rato -Camden volvió a su ordenador dando la conversación por terminada. 

+

-Ven aquí Jesper -El niño estaba escondido atrás de un sofá con su cisne apretado en sus brazos -Jesper -La voz de Jordan era suave, casi maternal.  
-No.  
-¿Porque?  
-Me vas a regañar.  
-¿Por qué te voy a regañar? -Jordan sonrió -Ven aquí, Jesper.  
El niño gateó detrás del sofá hasta llegar a la orilla. Miró a Jordan y luego volvió a esconderse.  
-Jess -Jordan suspiró -Ven aquí, bebé.  
Jesper lo pensó un poco antes de salir de detrás del sofá. Miró a Jordan a los ojos y luego escondió el rostro tras su peluche.  
-Oh por Dios -Jordan se talló la cara con las manos intentando no creer que su hijo estuviera de pie junto al sofá con su cuerpo entero de colores -Jesper -Jordan intentó sonreír -¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
-Soy uno payaso -Jess apretó más su peluche.  
-Y tenías que usar las pinturas comestibles -Jordan tenía las manos a cada lado de su cadera y estaba intentando no molestarse -Claro ¿Qué más podrías usar? Hazie no tiene pinturas de agua por ningún lado de la casa. No -Jordan lo apuntó con un dedo -No llores, Jess.  
-No estoy llurando -El niño tenía un puchero muy acentuado.  
-Claro que no -Jordan se revolvió el cabello y luego caminó hasta su hijo. -Ven aquí -Se agachó hasta poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos y le quitó el cisne de los brazos -Shh, tranquilo, no llores, no me gusta que llores.  
-No lloro -Jess hizo todo lo posible para quitar su puchero.  
-Eres un payaso muy bonito -Jordan pasó su pulgar por encima de la ceja verde de su hijo.  
-¿Lo soy?  
-Claro que sí -Jordan le besó las manitas -No importa que quieras ser, siempre vas a ser el mejor para mí. Pero -Jess de nuevo hizo un puchero -Tienes que pedirme ayuda o a tu padre o a Lexie o a quien quieras. ¿Está bien?  
-Sí -Jess se talló la nariz -Pero estobas ocupado.  
-No -Jordan negó rápidamente -Yo nunca voy a estar ocupado para ti o para tus hermanos. ¿Está claro? -Jesper asintió un par de veces -No importa que hora sea o donde esté yo siempre voy a estar disponible para ustedes, sobre todo para ti porque eres el más chiquito.  
-Chiquito -Jess unió sus dedos lo más que pudo.  
-Exacto -Jordan le besó la mejilla -Sabes a coco -Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no mirar sus pinturas tiradas detrás del sofá, pero no pudo evitarlo, aun así, en lugar de molestarse con su hijo se molestó con él mismo por no haber estado tan al pendiente de él -Te vamos a bañar ¿Bueno?  
-Pero soy uno payaso -Jess apretó los labios.  
-Esta pintura no es para eso, bebé. Mañana iremos al centro comercial y te compraré pinturas especiales para ti.  
-¿Cómo las de Hazie?  
-No tan caras -Jordan le acarició la nariz -¿Vas a ser un payasito para Halloween?  
-¡Sí! -Jesper incluso levantó los brazos -Y un pollo.  
-¿Un pollo payaso?  
-Uno pollo payaso -Repitió Jesper besando la mejilla de Jordan -Y Ken va a ser un ragón y Venie un dino y Charlie uno payaso tamen.  
-Van a ser los mejores disfrazados.  
Jordan se metió en la bañera junto a su hijo y se quedó ahí durante una hora jugando con todos los monitos de hule que Jesper había ido recolectando.  
Cuando Peter llegó a casa Jess estaba dormido en el sofá y Jordan estaba limpiando la mancha de las pinturas.  
-¿Jess?  
-Jess -Respondió Jordan dejando que su esposo le besara el cuello -Solamente lo dé solo quince minutos.  
-Así son los niños -Peter mordió suavemente su hombro por encima de su camiseta -No es tu culpa, ellos siempre saben cómo hacer desastre, nacieron con esa habilidad.  
-¿Soy un mal padre? -Jordan frunció el ceño -Jesper me dijo que estaba ocupado por eso no me pidió ayuda.  
-Parrish -Peter pasó una de sus manos por el cabello de Jordan -Si fueras un mal padre no tendríamos un pequeño genio en la universidad, uno a punto de presentar sus pinturas en una galería de arte y otro practicando para entrar a la escuela de música. Yo creo que eres un padre extraordinario.  
Jordan sonrió pequeñito -Sí, lo soy.  
-Nada humilde, pero un padre genial -Peter sonrió cuando Jordan se rio sobre su boca. -¿No me vas a dar crédito?  
-No -Jordan lo besó despacio -Tal vez un doce por ciento.  
-Tienes que estar bromeando -Peter le mordió el labio inferior -Te amo.  
-Lo sé -Jordan lo besó hasta que le ganó la risa. 

+

-No respondas –Pide Jackson ante la inacabable canción que Hazael tenía de tono para quien sabe cuál de sus amigos. Normalmente lo habría sabido porque Jackson siempre sabe todo de Hazael pero en ese momento, mientras tiene tres de sus dedos en su entrada y el más joven está besándole el cuello para ocultar sus jadeos, no puedo pensar bien.  
-Pero es Liam –Dice Hazael arqueando un poco su espalda al sentir como esos dedos tocan una parte demasiado sensible en su interior.  
-Debe estar borracho –El más joven le hace caso y decide continuar con su buena sesión de sexo nocturna porque la matutina se las arruinó un bonito monito que irrumpió en su cama solamente porque no podía dormir y estaba aburrido. –Joder…  
La música para y Jackson aprovecha para acomodar a Haz de espaldas y levantar una de sus piernas para penetrarlo.  
Entonces la música empieza de nuevo.  
-Voy a responder –Dice Hazael estirando su mano izquierda hacia la mesita de noche –Tal vez es algo urgente.  
-¡Es Dunbar! –Se queja Jackson pero Hazael ya tiene el teléfono en el oído.  
-¿Haz?  
-¿Quién más, idiota? –Responde el pelinegro mientras toma una de las manos de su esposo. -¿Qué ocurre?  
-Lo siento –Dice Liam y automáticamente los dos hombres lobo se ponen en guardia –Yo no quería, te juro que no quería, no sé en qué momento sucedió pero ahí están y ella… ella.  
-¿Liam que hiciste? –Pregunta Hazael apretando más los dedos de Jackson.  
-Hayden está embarazada –Murmura al otro lado del teléfono –Y quiere abortar, pero yo no quiero, Hazie. Y… Y no sé cómo convencerla de que no lo haga  
-Hey –Hazael se relaja un poco, pero la erección ya se le fue y Jackson se ha acostado a su lado –Va a estar bien, la vamos a convencer, tú no te preocupes, vamos a estar ahí para ayudarte.  
-Lo siento –Repite Liam y Hazael se siente abrumado porque él sabe lo que significa que rechacen a tu hijo de primer instante.  
-Te voy a colgar ahora y voy a llamar a Brett, vamos a estar ahí en la madrugada y convenceremos a Hayden –Jackson arquea las cejas y justo después frunce el ceño –Intenta dormir un poco y no hagas nada estúpido porque hay un bebé que te necesita.  
-Jackson debe odiarme –Murmura Liam al tiempo que sorbe por la nariz en señal de que estaba empezando a llorar.  
-No te odia, su rostro es así –Jackson le golpea el muslo, pero Hazael sabe que logró robarle una sonrisa a su amigo. –Te veo en unas horas.  
-Ken necesita que estés con él–Reprende Jackson en cuanto se oye el tono de fin de llamada.  
-Por eso me lo estoy llevando –Hazael ya está marcando otro número y aunque normalmente habría necesitado de mucho tiempo para que le cogieran Brett lo hace al instante –Nos vamos a ver a Liam ahora.  
-¿Por qué? –Brett se escucha medio adormilado al otro lado del teléfono.  
-Te explico en el camino. Paso por ti en 20 minutos –Cuelga y luego mira a Jackson. –Voy a estar aquí antes de que vuelvas del trabajo, lo juro y vamos a comer esa pasta cara que tanto te gusta.  
-No intentes convencerme con comida –Se queja Jackson –Déjame al niño.  
-Tienes trabajo –Hazael se sienta sobre su cadera dejando una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo –Y Liam me necesita así que por favor no te molestes. –Jackson resopla –Liam estuvo ahí para nosotros ¿Lo recuerdas? Me hacía compañía durante todo el día y nos ayudó demasiado.  
-Solamente por eso –Dice Jackson finalmente –Y a la otra te consigues peores amigos.  
-A tus órdenes –Hazael se inclina para besarlo y luego se aleja –Sólo me quedan quince minutos.  
Kendall ni siquiera se inmuta cuando Hazael lo saca de la casa y lo coloca en el asiento para bebés. Tiene puesto un traje de Robin que Stiles les regaló y un gorrito de Spiderman porque aun hace un poquito de frío.  
Lexie es el primero en quejarse cuando Brett comienza a vestirse. Se suponía que ese fin de semana era para ellos y ahora tenía que dejarlo ir porque la novia de Liam: Hayden, quería abortar.  
-¿Y si no vas? -Lexie se acostó boca abajo. -Tienes que estar aquí el lunes para empezar a trabajar.  
-No es un trabajo si no me pagan -Brett se acomodó la camiseta -Estaré aquí el lunes, te lo aseguro.  
-Se supone que debes estar aquí mañana -Hazie miró al reloj en la pared -¿Qué le voy a decir a Derek en la mañana cuando no estés?  
-Les dejaré una nota -Lexie apretó los labios -Te prometo que el otro fin de semana será para nosotros.  
-Bien -El adolescente se cubrió con la colcha hasta el cuello -Me avisas cuando llegues.  
Brett sonrió para sí mismo.  
-También te quiero -Alexei apretó la mano de su novio hasta que Hazael sonó el claxon afuera de su habitación. -Estaré aquí lo más rápido que pueda.  
Liam está completamente solo sentado en los escalones de su edificio. Tiene puesta una sudadera que Garrett seguramente dejó olvidada o que bien Liam no le devolvió. 

+  
Una de las cosas que Hazael había aprendido de Jackson era que muchas cosas podían arreglarse con un poco de dinero, una sonrisa fingida y falsa amabilidad para no levantar sospechas. 

Así que fue lo que hizo. Citó a Hayden en un buen restaurante, se cambió los jeans desgastados por ropa nueva y envió a Brett y Liam a comprar zapatos para Kendall sabiendo que su hijo los iba a tener durante mucho tiempo intentando escoger un par.  
Hayden no se veía tan radiante como en la preparatoria, por el contrario, se veía acabada, como si estuviera muriendo o algo parecido. 

-Hola -La chica se sacó las gafas y se sentó frente a Hazael -Supongo que Liam te dijo. No importa que me digas, no lo voy a tener.  
-Si lo vas a hacer -Hazael bebió un poco de su café -¿Sabes por qué? Porque necesitas dinero para tu medicación -Hazael sonrió -Y tu hermana realmente se esfuerza mucho ¿No es así?  
-Hazael -Hayden apretó los labios -No puedes obligarme a…  
-No, no puedo. Pero eres inteligente, Hayden -Haz sacó su cartera -¿Cuánto quieres?  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Mil al mes te parece bien? -Haz apretó los labios. -Considerando que no vas a comprar ropa, ni pañales, ni leche ni vas a adornar la habitación. ¿Mil quinientos?  
-¿De verdad, Hazael?  
El pelinegro ladeó ligeramente su sonrisa.  
-¿De verdad, Hayden? -La chica resopló -Eso creía. Dame tu número de cuenta, te estaré depositando cada mes.  
-¿Le dirás a Liam?  
-Le diré que logré convencerte -Hazael sacó su chequera -Pero después del parto vas a desaparecer.  
-Mi vida está en Beacon Hills.  
-No me interesa -Haz volvió a tomar de su café -No sé dónde vas a vivir después, pero si te llego a ver cerca de Liam o del bebé me voy a asegurar de que no puedas volver a Estados Unidos. ¿Está claro? -Hayden únicamente asintió -Bien, desayuna algo, corre por mi cuenta y cuida del bebé.  
-Son dos -Hayden se tocó el vientre -Y sin son de Liam, sé que Brett y Mason no me creen, pero son de él.  
-Cuídate, Hayden.  
Kendall era el único riendo cuando Hazael los encontró en el centro comercial, había obtenido un par de zapatos rosas con lucecitas y estaba escondiéndose entre los estantes con Liam y Brett intentando atraparlo.  
-¡Papi! -Kendall corrió directamente a Hazael -Mira -El niño levantó su piecito lo más alto que pudo -¿Son monitos?  
-Hermosos ¿Crees que haya para mí?  
-No, son para bebés -Kendall le sonrió -El tío Liam y el tío Brett se consaron.  
-Es que son viejos -Liam y Brett resoplaron al mismo tiempo.  
-¿Qué te dijo? -Liam tenía la bolsa con los zapatos viejos de Ken.  
-No te preocupes, te enviará ecografías -Hazie le guiñó un ojo.  
Brett no preguntó nada en ese momento, ni tampoco cuando volvieron a Beacon Hills, pero se lo imaginaba.


	29. 123 Regalos con P

Stiles odiaba escuchar llorar a sus hijos. Era como si le arrancaran una uña sin anestesia, simplemente no podía escucharlos llorar, pero de igual manera lo hacían.

Cuando se caían, cuando peleaban, cuando se asustaban, cuando se frustraban, cuando estaban tristes, pero era más seguido cuando veían películas.

Skandar y Jerome preparaban las palomitas y las vaciaban en sus cubetas de súper héroes mientras Jared y Skylar quitaban la mesita de centro y todo lo que pudiera estorbarles. Ed y Tony eran los encargados de acomodar las colchas y Svenie era quien tiraba todos los cojines. Nominaban tres películas y todos votaban levantando su manita. Normalmente Kendall también se unía e incluso a veces también lo hacían Aitana, Astrid, Louis, Charlie, Dylan, Jesper, Rose y Jareth. Técnicamente toda la segunda generación de bebés se juntaba en la casa Stilinski a ver películas. Para Stiles no era ningún problema, solamente tenía que ir a verlos cada cierto tiempo y asegurarse de que Aitana y Jerome no hubiera iniciado una guerra verbal recordándose lo mucho que se odiaban.

Ese viernes de películas solamente tuvo diferente que los padres de todos se quedaron, juntaron las sillas en el patio de la casa y empezaron a azar carne. Los niños tenían la trilogía del Rey León y un bol enorme de chucherías para disfrutar. Todo estaba marchando bien, pausaron la película cuando Simba murió para tranquilizar a los que estaban llorando y luego pusieron play de nuevo. Ninguno de los Stilinski-Hale había llorado así que Stiles estaba muy tranquilo sentado en las piernas de Derek cuando Skandar salió corriendo de casa.

-Papi, Ed está llorando -Tanto Stiles como Derek corrieron al interior de la casa.

Edward estaba sentado en el sofá abrazando con fuerza a su Sharmander de peluche. Tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué tienes, Ed? -Derek abrazó a su hijo contra su pecho -¿Qué pasó?

-No lo sé -Louis estaba entre las piernas de Tony mirando asustado a la pantalla -Aitana solamente dijo que era bueno que Scar muriera y…

-No se muere -Ed se apretó más contra Derek -¿Verdad que no se muere?

Una parte de Stiles se rompió despacio.

-¿Verdad que no, papi? -Sus ojos pequeños estaban llenos de esperanza. Ninguno de los niños dijo nada.

-Ed -Derek le acomodó el cabello hacia atrás, toda la tarde había traído un gorrito rojo y ahora su cabello estaba aplastado en todas direcciones.

-Si lo hace-John Stilinski estaba detrás de Derek -Ven aquí, Edward -John le besó la mejilla al niño.

-Abuelito -Edward volvió a llorar, pero ahora en brazos de su abuelo.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo -John le acarició la espalda -Tengo algo para ti, pero si no lloras no te lo voy a dar.

-Debe ser un dulce -Murmuró Sven en el oído de Kendall. Los dos estaban sentados sobre el mismo cojín y estaban usando camisetas a juego.

-Una paleta -Respondió Ken.

-Ya no llores, Ed -Stiles se apretó las manos cuando su hijo comenzó a sollozar cada vez más lento. -Eso es -John le sonrió -Eres un niño muy fuerte, Ed.

-Pero Scar se muere -Ed apretó los labios en un puchero -No quiero que se muera.

-Pero es malo -Astrid estaba de brazos cruzados -Él mato a Mufasa.

-¡No! -Ed volvió a sollozar -Él solamente quería que todos lo quisieran.

-Sí, tienes razón -John le sonrió -Es triste y te duele, pero va a pasar.

-Simba es muy malo. No sabe lo que es la muserucordia -Ed apretó los labios -Es un mal rey porque no sabe perdonar. No quiero a Simba, es feo.

-Yo apoyo a Ed -Jerome tenía el ceño fruncido -¿Qué ejemplo le dio a sus súbditos?

-Justicia -Respondió rápidamente Skylar. -Simba es un rey justo.

-Un rey justo lo habría puesto en una cárcel o corrido, pero no matado -Respondió Jared.

-Simba no quería a su propio tío. Es malo -Aitana asintió -Yo te apoyo, Eddie.

-Gracias -Ed ya simplemente se estaba limpiando la nariz con un kleenex que Stiles le dio -Simba es malo, Scar no tenía que morir -El niño se limpió las lágrimas.

-Tienes razón -John le sonrió -Tengo algo para ti.

-No tienes que darme nada, abuelito -Ed sonrió pequeñito -Soy un niño grande.

-Quiero asegurarme que no seas como Simba -John le picó la nariz -¿Recuerdas que yo fui Sheriff?

-Sí -Ed abrió grandes sus ojos -Papi pops dice que fuiste el mejor Sheriff de todos, que capturaste a los malos y cuidaste del pueblo entero. Yo te admiro, abuelito.

-Tu papá exagera un poco -John le sonrió -Pero me dijo que quieres ser policía.

-¡Sí! -Ed apretó más fuerte a Sharmander -Quiero atrapar a los malos y que no le hagan daño a nadie. Así como dice mi papá, quiero cuidar de los que no se pueden cuidar a sí mismos. No quiero ser como Simba.

-Me gusta esa cabecita tuya -Ed se sonrojó un poco -Bueno -John se metió la mano a la bolsa -Conservé esto -El anterior Sheriff de Beacon Hills le mostró su estrella -Y quiero que la tengas.

-¿Para mí? -Ed miró a sus padres y luego a su abuelo -¡Muchas gracias, abuelito John! -El niño le rodeó el cuello con un brazo -¿Me la pones? Aquí -Ed se apuntó su camiseta rayada.

-¿Me prometes cuidar de Beacon Hills? -Ed asintió varias veces -Empezando por tus hermanos y todos tus amigos -Ed volvió a asentir -Bien, pequeño Edward Stilinski Hale, te nombro futuro Sheriff de Beacon Hills.

Edward se miró la estrella completamente emocionado. Tan orgulloso de sí mismo que no sabía que hacer además de sonreír.

-Yo confío en Eddie Hale -Skylar fue el primero en levantar su pulgar -Para cuidar de Ciudad Gótica.

-Felicidades, Ed -Louis lo dijo y luego volvió a esconderse entre los brazos de Tony.

-Gracias -Edward continuó mirando a su abuelo cuando volvió al suelo. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía enorme a pesar de ser mucho más bajito que su gemelo. -Gracias, gracias, gracias -Ed sentó a su peluche en el sofá y corrió directamente a Stiles y Derek -Miren, miren. Voy a ser Sheriff de Beacon Hills -El niño seguía sonriendo.

-Eso significa que vas a comer verduras ¿Lo sabes? -Stiles le volvió a poner su gorrito rojo.

-Un gran poder conllova una gran responsabilidad -Citó Edward con una sonrisa que parecía a punto de romperle las mejillas.

-Conlleva -Corrigió Derek. -Felicidades.

-Gracias.

Edward continuó mirando la estrella durante el resto del día y a la mañana siguiente fue lo primero que tocó.

 

+

 

Alexei estaba acostumbrado a pasar tiempo con Jackson. El rubio le había cambiado pañales, era normal que le tuviera la confianza suficiente para andar descalzo por su casa y hacerle bromas de mal gusto. Eran familia, eran cuñados, tenían dos cosas en común a Hazie y a Kendall.

Así que era completamente normal que a veces Jackson le hablara para que le hiciera compañía en algún desayuno con potenciales clientes de la clase alta. Al principio Lexie no había entendido el por qué hasta que uno de ellos no lo dejó de ver durante todo el rato y al despedirse le entregó su tarjeta. Jackson simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¿Soy tu estrategia de marketing? -Preguntó Lexie con los labios apretados.

-Eres mi estrategia de marketing -Había respondido Jackson sin mirarlo -¿Quieres el diez por ciento de mi paga?

-Quiero una nieve de vainilla -Lexie apretó los labios -Y una taza que diga ‘’Lexie es mi cuñado favorito’’

-Pero no lo eres.

-Alguien le puede llamar anónimamente a mis profesores para decirles que en realidad no tengo que ir al hospital a que me pongan inyecciones.

-¿De qué color quieres tu taza?

-Quiero una de esas que conforme le echas el agua va apareciendo el texto -Jackson simplemente le revolvió el cabello.

Brett le daba miradas interrogantes cada vez que veía que Jackson lo sacaba de clases, pero Lexie no le decía nada. Su novio ya tenía mucho de qué preocuparse siendo auxiliar voluntario del entrenador Finstock.

Cuando Kurt se enteró solamente suspiró y le preguntó a Lexie si había sido planeado. Alexei no respondió, pero él le había enviado una carta anónima a Finstock recordándole que Brett fue su jugador estrella y que él necesitaba alguien que pudiera ser su remplazo.

Antes de iniciar Brett había extendido una carta donde avisaba de estar manteniendo una relación de cortejo con Lexie y estaba firmada por los dos implicados, Peter y Jordan, así nadie podría decir nada si los miraban tomados de la mano en la fila del cine.

Ni tampoco pudieron hacer preguntas cuando Alexei recibió un enorme peluche de gato y dieciséis globos el día de su cumpleaños mientras tomaban la clase de gimnasia.

Brett fingió estar haciendo anotaciones en una libreta, pero Lexie pudo verle claramente la sonrisa.

-¿Puedo quedarme con los chocolates? -Kurt le estaba ayudando a sostener la mitad de los globos.

-Te daré la mitad si no te burlas -El pelinegro solamente le guiñó un ojo.

Brett le ayudó a llevar las cosas a su casa y le besó dieciséis veces los nudillos durante todo el recorrido.

-Te amo ¿Lo sabes?

-Por supuesto que lo sé -Lexie estaba viendo a su novio, le encantaban sus pómulos cuando sonreía y la vena de su cuello cuando se tensaba al ponerse nervioso. -Soy genial.

-Lo eres, completamente.

Que Jackson le diera un regalo en su cumpleaños tampoco era algo extraño. Pero Jackson no le dio el regalo en su cumpleaños se lo dio una semana antes de Navidad. Le habló por teléfono para preguntarle si podía tomar un tiempo libre y luego colgó. Lexie pensó que probablemente lo necesitaba para alguna comida o algo parecido, no se esperó que Jackson le diera una cajita forrada con papel tornasol.

-¿Y esto? -Jackson se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Lexie. Jesper estaba llevando un trozo de tarta a su boca cuando Lexie abrió la caja.

-Ow -Jesper apretó los labios –¿Es la llave de un cofre con un tesoro? -El niño se emocionó con forme hablaba -¿Y tienes el mapa, Pasha?

-No es la llave de un cofre -Jackson se metió las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-¿Entonces? -Jess ladeó la cabeza, todo su cabello rubio se movió hacia un lado -¿Qué es?

-Es un auto -Respondió Jackson -Uno que a tu hermano le gustaba.

-Jackson no puedo aceptarlo -Lexie devolvió la llave a la caja -Es demasiado.

-Tómalo -Jackson le sonrió -No lo pagué yo, si eso te alivia.

Alexei se lo pensó un poco antes de salir del local, Jordan había salido tras él con Jesper en sus brazos.

-¡Jackson! -Lexie abrazó a su cuñado apenas vio el auto -Me estás dando el Porsche.

-Ciego no eres -Alexei le golpeó el hombro con su puño -Siempre te ha gustado el Porsche.

-Tonto -Alexei lo abrazó de nuevo -Gracias.

Lexie apretó la llave en su mano.

-¿No lo vas a usar? -Hazael estaba unos cuantos pasos detrás junto a Jordan y Jesper.

-¿Puedo?

-Es tuyo ahora -Jackson le sonrió -Dale un buen uso.

-Gracias, Jackson -Lexie le sonrió de la manera más sincera que pudo -Eres mi cuñado favorito.

-Soy el único que tienes -Aun así, Jackson realmente se sintió halagado.

 

 

+

 

Una de las mejores cosas de Navidad, según Jared, eran las luces del arbolito. Tan alto que tocaba el techo y lleno de esferas. Jared podía pasarse el día entero acostado mirando el arbolito mientras coloreaba. Aunque también le gustaba forrar los regalos y ayudar en la campaña de ‘Un regalo por una sonrisa’ donde te daban un cupón con el 50% de descuento para un pastel válido durante todo el siguiente año que organizaba Construcciones H&S y Delicias Stilinski.

Durante esas fechas siempre estaban vestidos de formas llamativas y caminaban por los parques entregando el folleto que invitaba a todo Beacon Hills a participar en donar un regalo para un niño o un adulto sin hogar. Jared ya había visitado un orfanato una vez y realmente se había sentido muy triste al saber que había niños que no tenían casa. Desde entonces comenzó a cuidar mucho más sus juguetes y a comer todo lo que sus padres le daban. Así, cuando consideraba que ya no iba a usar más algunos juguetes los donaba al orfanato de Beacon Hills, en ocasiones era algo difícil despedirse de sus juguetes, pero si a él le habían sacado sonrisas también lo harían con los otros niños.

Había un enorme placer en darle a los demás. A él le habían enseñado a tratar a todos por igual, aunque él hacía diferencias, él prefería llevarle una rebanada de pastel al conserje de su escuela qué al director, le gustaba salir cuando llegaban las personas que recogían la basura y darles una barrita de granola y un vaso con agua. En ocasiones le preguntaban si sus padres sabían lo que hacía y él siempre asentía porque sus padres sabían absolutamente todo sobre ellos.

Pero dar no significaba que no se emocionara cuando era su turno de recibir y en Navidad siempre había un regalo con su nombre. Cuando sonaba las doce de la noche todos se daban el abrazo y luego iban juntos a la sala a abrir los regalos. Jesper fue el primero en llegar ese año, se sentó sobre un cojín mullidito y continuó tomándose su tacita de leche.

-Este año empezaremos por Edward -Stiles estaba mirando a su hijo. Ed se bajó del sillón con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas -¿Saben porque?

Tony levantó su manita -Porque su listón es el más largo.

Jerome estaba mirando su trozo de listón, era notablemente más pequeño que el de sus hermanos. Al principio creía que era algo completamente injusto que Stiles les diera un listón del mismo tamaño a todos y les cortara un trozo por cada vez que se portaban mal, pero en realidad era algo muy justo. Edward se había esforzado mucho ese año por portarse bien y ahora lo estaban recompensando dejándolo abrir primero sus regalos y le compraron una almohada de Pokebola que había visto en Amazon. Guardó su listón y soltó un suspiro prometiéndose que el siguiente año se portaría mucho.

-Exacto -Stiles le dio una paleta a Tony -Bien, Ed, felicidades por obtener el listón más largo -El niño sonrió muy grande. Derek le entregó una caja forrada en papel de pequeños Pikachu. Edward soltó un suspiró y comenzó a retirar el papel con cuidado hasta que encontró un par de patines de cuatro ruedas.

-¡Gracias! -Edward le sonrió a la cámara mientras se sacaba sus zapatos para probarse los patines -Me gustan mucho.

Jared observó pacientemente como Edward abrió sus regalos, luego Skylar, Skandar y finalmente Derek dijo su nombre. Jared se secó las manos en el pantalón. Pasó por en medio de todos y recibió su primer regalo.

-Ábrelo -Jared les sonrió a sus padres, retiró la cinta despacio, cuidando que no se rompiera ningún trocito de papel -Wow -Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio el violín -Me encanta -Jared lo sacó del estuche con mucho cuidado -Muchas gracias.

-Yo puedo afinártelo -Lexie le sonrió -Y enseñarte un poco, aunque el que lo sabe tocar es Kurt.

-¿Crees que me quiera enseñar? -Jared acarició suavemente las cuerdas.

-Estará encantando -Lexie estaba recargado en el pecho de Brett cerca de la chimenea.

-Gracias -Jared devolvió el violín a su estuche antes de abrazar a sus padres -Es el mejor regalo de todos.

-Yo dije eso cuando me dieron mi primer kit de química -Mick estaba acostado boca abajo jugando con Svenie a hacerse caras raras -Luego me dieron un trozo de meteorito, nadie ha podido superar eso.

Julian sonrió orgulloso.

Los siguientes regalos eran ropa, calcetines de las diferentes casas de Hogwarts, una nueva máscara para su colección y dulces. Jared era feliz comiendo dulces.

Kendall estaba recostado en piernas de Jackson cuando dijeron su nombre. El niño sonrió de oreja a oreja, se puso de pie y siguió sonriendo cuando Hazael le tomó una foto. 

-Este es para ti -Jesper se bajó de su cojín solamente para ir y sentarse sobre Michael. -Ábrelo -Kendall tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y se veía tan emocionado que Jackson tampoco pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Svenie! -El niño miró directamente a su primo -Tenemos una polota -Kendall levantó la pelota de soccer, un mes atrás había perdido la suya en el bosque y desde entonces se habían conformado con jugar béisbol junto al resto de los chicos -¡Ya podemos jugar!

-¡Ya podemos jugar! -Sven continuó apretando fuerte su nuevo argentinosaurus mientras caminaba hasta Kendall. Chocaron sus manitas y se sentaron el suelo.

Kendall se emocionó igual con el resto de los regalos, siempre asegurándose de ir a abrazar a quien se lo estaba dando y siempre prometiendo compartirlos con sus primos porque todos ellos también le compartían sus juguetes. Skylar lo había dejado intentar lanzar una flecha con su nuevo arco, Jerome le había prestado su patineta y Jesper le compartía sus peluches siempre que iban de visita, así que obviamente Ken también iba a responder de la misma manera.

-Hay un último regalo para Ken –Dijo Jackson levantando a su bebé en sus brazos. El niño lo miró con los ojitos completamente brillantes y una sonrisa llena de emoción -¿Lo quieres ver?

-Sí –Ken sonrió un poco más amplio antes de abrazarlo –Pero ya son muchos, papi –La sonrisa murió un poco –No debería tener tantos.

Jackson miró por encima del hombro de su hijo directamente a Hazie porque son más parecidos de lo que cualquier persona podría pensar.

-Este es el último, lo prometo –Ken asintió e tras pensarlo un poco, su cabellito rubio completamente despeinado y las manitas impacientes apretaron el suéter de Jackson.

-Bájalo, Jackson –Ordenó Hazie. Tenía en sus brazos una caja enorme de color azul con un moño rojo. –Tienes que tener cuidado, Ken ¿Está bien? –El niño asintió despacito conforme pone los pies en el suelo.

Caminó despacio a la caja y empezó a retirar el papel con todo el cuidado del mundo. Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó, era un pequeño chillido que no reconoció. Soltó el papel y miró a sus papás, ambos le sonrieron y Ken lo tomó como una buena señal para seguir quitando el papel, cuando terminó quedó de frente a una carita rosita y una nariz pequeñito.

-Papá –Ken los miró y la sonrisa cambió radicalmente por un llanto desconsolado –Es tan bonito, papi –Dijo entre sollozos mientras abría la reja de la jaula que estaba conteniendo un puerquito diminuto. Ken lo miró antes de ver a Hazael esperando a que le den indicaciones.

-Wow –Ed dejó caer su galleta al suelo y se acercó hasta Ken –Abrázalo, seguramente quiere un abrazo.

Ken se sentó sobre la alfombra y abrió sus bracitos. Como si supiera el pequeño puerquito caminó hasta él y se refugió cerca de su estómago.

-Qué bonito –Ken se limpió la nariz con la manga de su suéter y acarició la cabeza de su puerquito –Puerquin.

-¿De verdad? –Jackson miró a Hazael antes de soltar un suspiro–De tantos nombres en el mundo…

-Eres tan bonito, puerquin –Hazie rio bajito al ver a su niño abrazarse a su nueva mascota y rascarle la pancita hasta que el puerquito se relajó. –Gracias, papi, gracias, pops.

-Promete que lo vas a querer mucho, Ken –Hazael se arrodilló hasta quedar frente a él –Tienes que sacarlo todos los días, limpiarle el lodo, darle de comer y hacerlo dormir.

-Lo prometo –Ken besó la cabeza del animalito y luego sonrió –Puerquín y yo vamos a tener una granja.

-Me niego a tener gallinas –Dijo Jackson apuntando a Hazael, porque fue él quien lo convenció de comprar el maldito puerco que seguramente va a ensuciar el vitropiso y la alfombra italiana, incluso puede llegar a romper los jarrones romanos o rasgar los juguetes de Ken.

-¿Y patos? –Pregunta Hazie. Ken ya estaba sentado sobre su regazo y seguía acariciando a puerquín.

-No, Hazael, ningún animal con plumas en mi casa –Jackson se arrepientió de sus palabras en cuanto salieron de su boca –Tampoco caballos o burros o cualquier cosa que te esté pasando por la cabeza.

-¿Por qué un cerdo? –Preguntó Derek tras darle otra zanahoria a Skylar.

-Ken quiere una granja, Hale y Haz dijo que comprarle un minicerdo estaba bien –Jackson se llevó el vaso de whisky a la boca –Ahora creo que voy a tener una granja de verdad –Se tomó todo el líquido de un trago y miró al alfa -¿Qué voy a hacer con una granja? –Derek levantó en sus brazos a Skylar y muerde un poco la zanahoria cuando el niño la puso en su boca –No quiero una granja.

-Puerquín es mi mejor amigo –Ken besó por enésima vez la cabecita del animal y Hazie siguió tomándole fotos a su pequeño retoño como si no pudiera hacer nada mejor.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	30. 124 Sinceridad

La primera vez que Jackson tuvo a Kendall en sus brazos sintió que podía controlar el mundo entero. Tenía miedo, sí, pero eso no impidió que lo mirara a los ojos y le dijera que era el niño más hermoso de todo el universo. Tenerlo en sus brazos era lo mejor de su día, cuando le besaba las manitas y le repetía lo mucho que lo amaba.

Era pequeño, pero tan hermoso que con el solo hecho de pensar en él sabía que todo estaría perfecto.

Luego comenzó a crecer, a sostener el biberón por su cuenta, a sentarse, a aplaudir, a gatear y finalmente habló. En el momento en que dijo ‘Pa’ Jackson supo que podía morir feliz, porque su hijo, completamente suyo, le había llamado ‘Pa’ mientras hacían la compra.

Cuando comenzó a caminar supo que iba a tener problemas. Kendall dio pasitos cortos primero, uno tras otro, siempre sosteniéndose del Capitán Grisam hasta que en algún momento simplemente se soltó y empezó su independencia.

Ya no les pedía que lo llevaran a la cocina, él iba por su cuenta, tampoco lloraba para que lo dejaran dormir con ellos. Si de pronto se le antojaba irse a dormir con ellos simplemente llegaba a su habitación y les decía ‘Hoa’ con su hermosa voz que les aceleraba el corazón.

Jackson simplemente no tenía palabras para decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y todo lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer por él, pero esperaba que Kendall lo supiera.

Su hijo lo miraba muchas veces y Jackson siempre le devolvía la mirada. De pronto las caricaturas eran emocionantes, los juguetes suaves y las canciones infantiles. Incluso acostarse sobre el pasto era suficiente para que Kendall riera y lo abrazara tan fuerte como sus pequeños brazos podían.

Esos eran los nuevos placeres de la vida. Ya no más salir a fiestas, comprar el nuevo Iphone o añadir un nuevo Rolex a su colección. Nada de eso le llamaba la atención cuando podía tener al pequeño Kendall logrando cosas a cada momento.

-Mira -Ken siempre le mostraba sus dibujos, mientras Hazael pintaba él se acostaba en la alfombra a colorear. Hazie no dejaba que Lexie o Mick tocaran sus estuches, pero Kendall podía ir y escoger el que quisiera -Yo hice.

Su color favorito era el rosa, así que cuando le compraron una bicicleta por primera vez fue rosa y Kendall estaba irradiando felicidad por todos sus poros.

-¿Puedo ir con Svenie? -Puerquín estaba de un lado y del otro estaba sentado el Capitán Grisam.

-Primero tienes que aprender, Kendall -Hazael estaba sonriendo -Yo te voy a enseñar.

-¿Así como le enseñaste a Lexie? -Jackson arqueó ambas cejas. Probablemente jamás se iba a olvidar del momento en el que vio las rodillas raspadas de Alexei y el puchero en sus labios mientras señalaba sus heridas de guerra.

-Fue un accidente -Haz resopló -¿Planeas enseñarle tú?

-El tío Mick -Kendall acarició la cabeza del capi con una mano -O Ja-Jay.

-¿Ja-Jay? -Preguntó Jackson con el ceño fruncido.

-Él le onseñó a Tony, Eddie, Key, Red y Sky -Kendall sonrió -Yo tamen ¿Sí? ¿Sí?

-Supongo que sí.

Svenie salió a recibirlos, estaba vistiendo, igual que siempre, un traje completo de Dinosaurio. Técnicamente todo su guardarropa era de Dinosaurio, incluso sus calcetas tenían bordadas figuras.

-Hola -El niño rápidamente abrazó a Ken.

-Tengo una bici -Kendall se cubrió la boca y luego abrazó a Svenie -Mira, papá me la compró. Es rosa.

-Que genial -Svenie se paró de puntitas -¿Cómo supieron que querías una rosa?

-No lo sé -Ken se encogió de hombros -Creo que pueden leer la mente o algo.

-Mis papás también lo hacen-Svenie sonrió grande. -Saben toooodo sobre mí.

Jackson dejó que su hijo y Kendall caminaran al frente.

-¡Papá! -Edward estaba sentado en un sofá con Jared, versión completa, sobre sus piernas. Ed le acariciaba desde las orejas hasta la cola. -¡Papi el tío Jack!

-Tengo una bici -Kendall le sonrió al resto de sus primos.

-Ahora eres un niño grande -Key le ofreció de su plato de Doritos.

-No, Key -Kendall negó con la cabeza -Soy un bebé ¿Verdad? -El niño se giró a ver a sus padres.

-Somos bebés -Svenie abrazó fuerte a Ken -Los dos.

Jerome se tomó muy enserio la tarea de enseñarle a Kendall como andar en bicicleta. Primero le enseñó a ponerse las rodilleras, luego el casco y finalmente lo dejó moverse por el patio usando las llantitas auxiliares.

-Creo que estás listo -Skandar le dio el plato de Doritos a Skylar y se unió a su gemelo. -Te enseñaré como me enseñó mi hermano mayor.

-Brett nos enseñó a todos -Dijo rápidamente Tony.

-Y a él le enseñó papi pops -Skylar estaba escogiendo los doritos que iba a llevarse a la boca.

Jackson intentó estar al pendiente en todo momento, su bebé apenas iba a cumplir los cuatro años y no podía dejarlo a cargo de unos niños de ocho.

-Ahora si -Jerome dio un brinco en el aire -¿Estás listo, Key?

-Listo, Jay -Dentro del patio había un ligero declive que Derek había creado para que Jay pudiera practicar en su patineta.

-¡Ken! -Svenie estaba dando vueltas alrededor del patio en su bici azul, el niño solamente tenía puesto su casco y servía de incentivo para Kendall.

-¡Tú puedes, Ken! -Tony y Edward estaban sentados en los columpios de plástico.

-¿Qué van a hacer? -Jackson le dio su lata de soda a Hazael para poder acercarse a su hijo.

-Tranquilo, va a estar bien -Derek le puso una mano en el hombro -Tienes que dejarlo solo algunas veces, Jackson.

El rubio únicamente escuchó como Jerome chasqueó los dientes. El gemelo más grande había empujado a Ken desde lo alto del declive y Skandar lo había atrapado en la parte baja.

-Otra vez -Jackson estuvo a punto de decirles que estaban locos, tomar a Kendall en sus brazos y no dejar que se acercara nunca más a los Stilinski Hale.

-Jack -Pero Hazie tenía otros planes. -Déjalo.

Jackson tuvo que soportar ver como su hijo era lanzado una y otra y otra vez por el declive hasta que finalmente pudo moverse por su cuenta, rodeó a Skandar y pedaleó hasta alcanzar a Svenie.

-¡Kendall! -Jerome gritó su nombre desde lo alto del declive.

-¡Mira, papi! -Sven siguió de cerca Kendall todo el recorrido hasta que el rubio pudo detenerse frene a ellos -Ya pude.

Jackson se arrodillo a la altura de su hijo, en sus ojos se veía toda la emoción que contenía su pequeño cuerpo.

-Felicidades -Hazie le acomodó el casco -Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Ken.

Kendall les regaló una de las sonrisas más grandes que tenía.

 

 

+

 

Sven había esperado tanto por ir al kínder que la primera vez que lo hizo estuvo muy desilusionado. Ed  y Tony le habían prometido que iba a ser divertido e iba a aprender muchísimas cosas, pero lo único que aprendió fue que los otros niños lloraban demasiado.

Sven también estaba muy acostumbrado a sus padres, pero también le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con Kendall y Ken estaba ahí junto a él mientras rellenaban un osito con bolitas de colores, así que no tenía por qué llorar.

-¡Svenie! -Steve abandonó su palita llena de arena y levantó la cabeza. Del otro lado de la reja estaban de pie Tony, Ed, Jared y Sky.

-Ven, Ken -Sven tomó la mano de Kendall y lo llevó hasta sus hermanos. -Esto es aburrido.

-¿Qué es aburrido? -Tony les entregó una barra de chocolate a cada uno.

-Todo -Ken se apretó los mejillas -No nos están enseñando a leer -El rubio continuó haciendo su cara rara -Tú dijiste que vamos a leer.

-Sí, pero no todavía -Ed puso los ojos en blanco. Tenía las mangas de su suéter subidas hasta los codos y daba ese aire de niño rebelde que llamaba la atención -¿Crees que papá me enseñó a tocar el piano en un día? Claro que no. Tienes que ir despacito, nota por nota, siempre despacio para no equivocarte -El niño movió sus deditos -Es lo mismo con leer, hay que aprender las letras primero, una por una y luego las sílabas, las palabras y eso. Tienen que ser más grandes para entenderlo.

Sven se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no juegan en los columpios? -Preguntó Skylar acercándose más a la reja. Su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado y tenía un libro en su mano izquierda.

-Porque no es emocionante -Ken apretó los labios -¿Me lees, Sky?

-Es un libro de plantas -Jared le pasó el brazo por los hombros a su hermano.

-Mi tío Mick tiene un tulipán -Kendall sonrió -Se llama Grant.

-Ya van a terminar su receso -Ed les revolvió el cabello al mismo tiempo -Van a ir temprano a casa.

-Bien -Steve abrió su barra de chocolate -¿De dónde la sacaste?

-Se las dio una niña -Edward resopló.

-Pero le dije que tengo novio -Tony se encogió de hombros -También le guardé a Charlie y Louis.

Kendall apretó los labios en un puchero. Su cabello rubio se movió con la corriente del aire. El pantalón le veía perfectamente a la medida, así que los tirantes los había añadido únicamente porque se veían bien sobre su camisa blanca.

-¿Me vas a leer después? -El niño ladeó su cabeza.

-Si tú quieres -Skylar le sonrió -¿Ya pensaron si van a entrar al equipo de béisbol?

-Todos estamos en el equipo -Jared apuntó a los cuatro que estaban ahí -Key y Jay están entrando ahora, son los mejores jugadores.

-No me gusta el béisbol -Ken metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón -Pero los iré a apoyar en el primer partido.

-Las pruebas son en tres semanas -Tony levantó tres de sus dedos -Tienen tiempo para decidir.

Cuando Stiles pasó a recoger a Sven supo que su hijo estaba desilusionado del kínder en cuanto le dio la primera mirada. Sus ojos decían absolutamente todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, si estaba aburrido sus ojos lo decían, si estaba feliz era imposible que no se le notara, si estaba triste, si estaba enojado. Svenie era simplemente fácil de leer.

-¿Demasiado simple? -Preguntó Stiles ayudándole a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. Colocó su mochila junto a él y se subió al auto.

-No me enseñan nada -Sven apretó los labios -Quiero aprender a leer, papi pops.

Sven apretó sus labios en un puchero. -¿Por qué no me enseñas tú? Tú sabes leer, nos lees todas las noches. Bueno, no todas, a veces es Brett quien nos lee. Yo también quiero leer. -El niño lo miró -No quiero tener que pedirles que me lean.

-Es normal pedir ayuda, Svenie -Stiles le sonrió -Yo lo hago, tu padre lo hace, Brett lo hace, Jay y Key lo hacen. ¿Has visto al tío Boyd? ¿Al tío Aiden y al tío Ethan?

-Son enormes -Svenie sonrió.

-Exactamente y también piden ayuda -Stiles se giró a verlo cuando llegó al semáforo. -Está bien hacerlo.

-Pero yo no puedo ayudar en nada -Steve volvió a hacer un puchero.

-Claro que sí -Stiles de nuevo aceleró -¿A quién le pregunto cuando no sé de dinosaurios? -Sven levantó su mano -¿Quién es el mejor explicando los eclipses? -Sven de nuevo levantó su mano -¿Quién me ayuda a bajar la mermelada del estante más alto? -Sven volvió a mover sus dedos -¿Lo ves?

-Pero igual quiero leer -El niño apretó los labios -De verdad, papi. Quiero leer muchos, muchos, muchos libros.

Stiles frunció ligeramente las cejas.

-Haremos esto -Stiles tamborileó sus dedos sobre el volante -Te enseñaré a leer, pero tienes que disfrutar del kínder también.

-Ya sé escribir mi nombre -Steve sonrió más grande -Es una viborita, una cruz, un medio caracol, el signo de amor y paz y otro medio caracol -El niño miró a Stiles expectante.

-Eso es asombroso, Svenie. Eres un niño muy inteligente -Stiles pudo ver como el orgullo crecía en los ojos de su bebé.

-Gracias -Steve se tocó la nariz con un dedo -Te quiero mucho, papi.

-Y yo a ti, cariño -Stiles le sonrió.

 

+

 

Peter estaba acostumbrado a que Jordan no le llamara mientras estaba en el trabajo a menos que fuera algo urgente. Podían estar unas cuantas horas sin verse y sin mandarse mensajes, siempre habían podido hacerlo y había cierto placer en ello. Porque cuando se miraban nuevamente era como si el mundo entero estallara dentro de ellos.

Peter estaba muy seguro que no era el único que continuaba sintiendo mariposas en el estómago cada vez que se daban un beso.

Y estaba bien para ellos, les había funcionado perfectamente durante todos esos años. Mantenía la llama despierta.

-¿Jordan? -Peter ya estaba tomando las llaves del auto dispuesto a salir en ese preciso momento a donde sea que le dijera su esposo.

-Papi -La voz de Jesper únicamente logró asustarlo más -Papi te extraño -El niño se escuchaba como si estuviera hablando entre pucheros.

-¿Está todo bien, Jess? -Preguntó Peter a punto de abrir su puerta.

-Sí -Jesper soltó un suspiro -Pero te extraño, papi ¿Cuándo vas a volver?

-Hace apenas un par de horas que salí de casa, bebé -Peter se recargó en su escritorio. Tenía únicamente tres fotografías en él. Una era del día de su boda, otra de sus cuatro hijos y otra de Kendall. -¿Dónde está tu papá?

-Mhh -Jess sonó indeciso -Te extraña.

-Jesper -Peter sonó un poco más serio -¿Tomaste el móvil sin permiso?

-Pero sólo poquito -El niño mordió algo -Es porque te extraño.

-Pásame a tu papá, Jess.

Jesper rodó por encima de los sacos de harina indeciso entre ir hacia Jordan o colgar.

-¿Jesper?

-¿Vas a venir?

El niño se bajó de los sacos de harina y entreabrió la puerta de la bodega. Por la pequeña abertura podía ver a Jordan acomodando unas capas de pan de diferentes colores.

-Papi te extraño mucho -Jess cerró rápidamente la puerta cuando alguien se acercó -Quiero que vengas a verme.

-Lo haré, Jess. Solamente pásame a papá para avisarle ¿Sí?

Los ojos de Jesper se abrieron grandes.

-¿Jesper dónde estás? -Peter frunció el ceño cuando escuchó la voz de Jordan preguntar por su hijo más pequeño -¿Jesper?

-¿Jess donde te estás escondiendo? -Peter no esperaba que su pequeño rubio respondiera.

-¡Jess! -Jordan abrió la puerta de la bodega -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Le hablé a papi -Jesper se cruzó de brazos -Lo extraño.

-Jesper -Jordan se tocó la frente -Ven aquí -El niño hizo un puchero -Le voy a decir a tu padre que venga por ti ¿Está bien?

-¿Papi oíste eso? -Jesper dio un par de brinquitos -Ven por mí.

-Voy por ti -Peter volvió a tomar las llaves del auto -Pásame a papá.

-Para ti -Jesper le dio el móvil a Jordan antes de correr directamente a su mochila de abejita.

-No me di cuenta cuando tomó el móvil -Jordan se recargó en la puerta de la bodega -¿Estabas ocupado?

-No seas tan dramático, Parrish -Peter sonrió -¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-Tengo trabajo -Jordan sonrió -Pero me va a hacer bien verte.

-Y a mí -Peter aviso con señas a la recepcionista que iba a ver a su esposo -¿Sabes de que me di cuenta hoy?

-No hables por teléfono si estás conduciendo-Advirtió Jordan.

-Existe el manos libres -Peter resopló -Pero déjame decirte que yo sé cuándo quieres sexo.

-¡Pet!

-Lo hago -El moreno sonrió -Cuando quieres sexo te pones pantalones ajustados.

-No es verdad.

-Y hoy traes unos pantalones muy bonitos -Jordan sintió que se le enrojecían las orejas. -Te vi cuando vine al trabajo así que ¿Te parece esta noche?

-Esta noche está bien -Jordan volvió a sonreír -Pero que conste que fue tu idea.

-Es que yo siempre quiero sexo.

-Lo que digas -Jesper pasó junto a Jordan y se sentó en un banquito a esperar por su padre, ya tenía la mochila puesta y las gafas también. -Te esperamos aquí.

-No -Peter sonrió -Tengo algo que decirte antes. -Jordan arqueó una ceja a pesar de que su esposo no podía verlo -Te amo.

-Idiota -Jordan sonrió -También te amo ¿Sabes?

Un par de mesas más allá Hazael rodó los ojos.

-¿Alguna vez te había dicho que me gusta tu voz?

-Peter.

-Parrish.

-¡Jesper! -El niño incluso levantó sus manos, completamente feliz.

-Te veo aquí -Jordan colgó sin darle oportunidad de responder -Eres un tramposo -Jesper ni siquiera fingió estar un poco apenado -Te portas bien ¿Sí? Y procura no distraer mucho a tu padre.

-Yo no distraigo a nadie -El niño negó con su manita -Me llevo mi pollo.

-Llévate tu pollo -Jordan le besó la frente -Tramposo.

 

+

 

No ver a Jonah era algo difícil para Kurt. Tener que pasar días sin verlo era desesperante, incluso si tenían video llamadas seguidas y Jonah le enviaba videos de lo que sea que estuviera haciendo era difícil porque Kurt era una persona muy táctil. Ya fuera con las manos abiertas o en puños, pero siempre estaba tocando a las personas.

Extrañar a Jonah solamente hacía que sus ganas de golpear cosas aumentasen, así que todas las tardes luego de clases se paseaba por el gimnasio para matar algunos sacos de box, en ocasiones Lexie iba con él y en ocasiones se quedaba a practicar en el salón de música o eso le decía a Kurt.

La verdad era que Lexie esperaba a que todos se fueran para deslizarse sigilosamente hasta el pequeño cubículo que le habían habilitado a Brett, aunque más que nada parecía un cuarto de escobas. A Brett no le importaba así que a Lexie tampoco.

-¿Te acompaño? -Brett sabía que se estaba acercando desde que salía del salón de música.

-Te estaba esperando -Lexie cerraba la puerta con seguro y se sentaba poniendo los pies sobre el escritorio de Brett -Traes zapatos.

-En la escuela debo usar zapatos -Lexie le sonrió -Aunque, podría quitármelos.

Brett sabía exactamente por donde iba la plática cuando su novio decía eso

-¿Te los quito?

-Espero que sigamos hablando de los zapatos -Alexei ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza dejando al descubierto su cuello. Brett siempre quería estar mordiendo la piel de su cuello, dejar marcas y observar cómo se iban solamente para volver a marcarlo.

-Podemos hablar de lo que tú quieras -Lexie abandonó su silla y se subió al escritorio frente a su novio.

-Hazlo -Brett le arqueó una ceja -Quítame los zapatos.

Las manos de Brett se presionaron sobre los muslos de Lexie. -¿Solamente los zapatos? -Alexei asintió despacio -Bien -Brett movió sus manos por todas sus piernas hasta llegar al borde del pantalón. Lexie estaba siguiendo sus movimientos con la mirada y tembló ligeramente cuando las manos del más grande se metieron debajo de su pantalón y tocaron la piel directamente.

-No sabía que usaras calcetas -Brett acarició la zona despacio, disfrutando de la piel erizada de su novio.

-Son cómodas -Lexie movió el cuerpo hacia atrás dejando que sus manos sostuvieran su peso. -Y bonitas.

Brett presionó sus labios sobre su rodilla -Aquí no, Lexie.

-Brett -El menor subió sus pies al reposabrazos de la silla -Poquito.

-No -Brett de nuevo acarició sus piernas por debajo del pantalón -Te llevaré a casa si no te comportas.

-Oh, venga -Lexie se rio -Solamente bésame ¿Quieres?

-No.

-¿De qué sirve tener a mi novio aquí si no me besa cuando quiero? -Fue el turno de Brett para reírse. -No te burles.

-No me burlo -Brett apretó las piernas del más joven entre sus manos -Simplemente quiero que sea especial.

-¿Con flores, velas y esas mierdas? -Lexie resopló -Soy el único de mi clase que sigue siendo virgen y tengo novio.

-Kurt también lo es.

-Ya, pero Kurt está esperando a Jonah -Lex se encogió de hombros -Poquito ¿Sí?

-¿Sólo la puntita? -Preguntó Brett a modo de burla.

-Solo la puntita -Lexie se mordió el labio -Brett.

-No -El lobo mordió su pantorrilla -Todavía.

-¿Es porque soy menor de edad?

-Es porque no voy a tener sexo con mi guapo novio sin tener la oportunidad de observarlo durante horas -Brett le sonrió -Tal vez no rosas y velas, pero si una cama, una buena iluminación y tiempo ilimitado.

-¿Eso quiere decir que vas enserio conmigo? -Lexie sonrió -¿Me vas a cantar una canción y todo?

-Te voy a escribir una canción -Brett recargó su cabeza en el estómago de Lexie -Quiero que me ayudes a hacer los planes para reconstruir la casa de mis padres.

-¿Qué? -Lexie llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza de su novio -¿De verdad me lo estás pidiendo?

-Solamente si tienes tiempo.

-¡Claro que lo tengo! -Alexei movió la cabeza de Brett con una de sus manos y se bajó del escritorio únicamente para subirse a su regazo -Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

-No es verdad -Brett le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. -Tienes que ensayar para entrar a la escuela de música.

-Sí, pero -Lexie acarició las orejas de su novio -Es la casa de tus padres. Es donde vamos a… -El adolescente se interrumpió a media frase.

-Donde vamos a vivir y criar a nuestros hijos, sí -Brett tocó la nariz de su novio con la suya -Va a ser nuestra casa, por eso quiero que me ayudes.

-¿No quieres tener sexo por miedo a que quedemos embarazados? -Lexie entrecerró los ojos.

-También -Brett le mordió el hombro -Quiero que entres a la escuela de música, te gradúes, estés en algunos recitales, lo que tú quieras y si tenemos un hijo fuera de tiempo va a ser algo difícil que lo hagas.

-Realmente te importo ¿Verdad? -Brett miró a Lexie directamente a los ojos. Era difícil para él escuchar el tipo de dudas que podía tener el más joven, pero sabía que las merecía y su único trabajo era convencerlo de que seguía siendo la persona más importante para él.

-Más de lo que te imaginas, Lexie -Brett acarició el mentón del más joven con su mano. -Te amo.

-Tonto -Lexie lo besó suavemente en los labios.

-Lo soy -Brett le devolvió el beso.

-¡Talbot! -Lexie se bajó lo más rápido que pudo del regazo de su novio cuando escuchó a Finstock -¡Sal de ahí!

-Un segundo -Brett se acomodó el cabello y miró a Lexie sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

Lexie le dio un beso de despedida y abrió la puerta.

-Lo lamento, señor. Les estaba diciendo al instructor Talbot que quiero unirme al equipo de lacrosse. Pero me ha dicho que están llenos -Lexie se acomodó las mangas de su camisa.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? -Finstock lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Alexei Hale Stilinski -El rubio se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

-Saca a Smith del equipo, Talbot. El padre de este niño nos llevó al campeonato -Finstock le apretó el hombro a Lexie -Haz sentir orgulloso a tu padre.

-Pero están llenos -Alexei sonrió un poco nervioso.

-Nunca se está lleno para un Hale -Brett escondió su risa tras una tos mal fingida. -¿Qué sabes de soccer, Talbot?

-Lo suficiente, señor -Lexie le guiñó un ojo a su novio antes de irse con la mochila colgando de un hombro.

Brett lo siguió con la mirada hasta que dio vuelta en una esquina.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	31. 125 Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam jamás se había sentido solo. Ni siquiera cuando su mamá llevaba a un hombre nuevo cada semana y le juraba que ese iba a ser su nuevo papá. Él no quería un papá en esos momentos, solamente quería pasar más tiempo con su madre.

Liam jamás se había sentido solo. Ni siquiera cuando su mamá llevaba a un hombre nuevo cada semana y le juraba que ese iba a ser su nuevo papá. Él no quería un papá en esos momentos, solamente quería pasar más tiempo con su madre. 

Cuando entró al kínder rápidamente dejó se sentirse solo. Mason fue el primero en hablarle y preguntarle si podía sentarse con él porque extrañaba a sus padres. Luego llegaron Brett y Hazie, más tarde conoció a Garrett dejando la soledad en un tercer término. 

No se acordó de ese sentimiento hasta que Garrett se fue. En ese momento, dentro del departamento vacío, se sintió realmente solo. Como si todo el mundo lo hubiera abandonado con su consentimiento.  
Esa tarde durmió en la cama de Garrett utilizando la ropa que había robado. No quiso salir hasta que Hayden le dijo que le quitaría lo único que, probablemente, seguía siendo suyo. 

Dos años después continuaba teniéndolos a ellos y a nadie más. Dan y Darío eran la única razón por la cual seguía levantándose cada mañana. Había deseado en más de una manera que Hayden se hubiera quedado con él, pero ella desapareció apenas unos minutos después de que se los entregaron. Algo completamente normal, según Mason, considerando que ni siquiera había deseado tenerlos. 

Él no había nacido para ser padre, mucho menos uno soltero, así que todas las mañanas las llevaba a casa de Isaac. Theo, luego de haber sido un jugador estrella ahora se pasaba sus días cuidando de un niño que no era suyo, pero al que quería mucho más de lo que podría expresar. Fue Theo personalmente quien le dijo que si quería podía cuidar de los gemelos mientras él trabajaba. 

Todas las tardes los iba a recoger y sus hijos le abrazaban al verlo, una sonrisa tan grande y tantas cosas que contarle que jamás alcanzaba toda la tarde para platicar. 

-Papá -Dan estaba sentado en el interior del carrito jugando con su Superman de peluche -Paaaapaaa.  
-¿Qué pasó? -Liam puso la caja de Hot Cakes junto a su hijo.  
-No hay leche -El niño tenía apretados los labios en un puchero.  
-Ya vamos a pasar por ese pasillo -Liam le revolvió el cabello a Darío, el gemelito tenía la cabeza recostada sobre sus manitas.  
-No hay leche -Repitió Dan ayudándose de los bordes de la canasta para levantarse -No hay.  
-Vamos a llevar.  
-Pero no hay -Dan mordió la capa de su peluche.  
-Bien, vamos por ella -El niño le sonrió todo dientes y pequeños hoyuelos a los lados de su boca. -Vamos por su leche.  
La primera reacción de Liam al ver a Garrett en ese pasillo fue dar media vuelta, sacar a sus hijos de la tienda y no volver hasta asegurarse que Garrett no iba a estar ahí. Una parte de él quería creer que era lo suficientemente cobarde para hacerlo, pero su parte realista sabía que no era justo.  
-Papá la leche -Dan de nuevo se sentó en el carrito.  
Fue entonces que Garrett se dio cuenta de su existencia, tenía en sus manos dos diferentes botiquines y estaba comparado en el interior. Lo miró primero a él y luego a los niños.  
-Hola -Garrett dejó una de las dos opciones en su lugar y caminó directamente a ellos. El corazón de Liam estaba hecho un puño, igual que su estómago.  
-Hola -Respondió Dan rápidamente -¿Quién eres?  
-Garrett Dye -Garrett le extendió la mano al niño -¿Y tú?  
-Dan -El gemelito aceptó la mano de Garrett y sonrió tan cómodo como si se hubieran encontrado a Hazie y Kendall.  
-Mucho gusto, Dan -Garrett dejó de mirar al niño para ver a Liam -Hola, Liam.  
-Hola -Liam carraspeó -¿Cuándo volviste?  
-Anoche -Garrett se acercó un poco más a él para ver al otro gemelo -Él debe ser Darío.  
-Sí -Liam sonrió orgulloso -Daniel es más grandecito.  
-Lo sé. Brett me envía fotos -Garrett se agachó hasta poder ver a Darío -Hola, campeón.  
-Hola -El niño apenas movió la boca al hablar, sostuvo la mirada de Garrett durante unos segundos y luego le extendió los brazos pidiendo que lo cargara.  
-Darío -Liam sintió las orejas calientes.  
-Está bien -Garrett puso el botiquín en el interior del carrito y levantó al más pequeño -¿Tienes sueño?  
-Sí -El niño rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y escondió el rostro en su cuello -Mocho.  
-Es la primera vez que hace eso, te lo aseguro -Liam empujó el carrito.  
-No importa -Garrett le besó la coronilla al niño -Sigue con la compra, yo haré dormir a este bebé. 

Liam se lo pensó un poco antes de volver a empujar el carrito. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, pero no sabía cómo empezar o de qué manera se lo tomaría Garrett cuando la última vez que se vieron él se quedó pidiéndole que no se fuera. 

-¿De dónde eres? -Preguntó Dan frunciendo el ceño.  
-Chicago -Garrett le sonrió -Pero llevo mucho tiempo viviendo en Beacon Hills.  
-No te había visto -Dan frunció el ceño -Y he visto a todos, todos, todos, los amigos de papá.  
-Es porque yo acabo de volver.  
-¿Del espacio? -Dan ladeó el rostro.  
-No, de Inglaterra.  
-¿Y está en el espacio? ¿Conoces ardullas ostronoutos?  
-Sí, he visto algunas -Dan lo miró con toda la curiosidad de mundo en sus ojos -Son muy valientes. Van al espacio buscando bellotas.  
-Que genial -El niño abrazó más fuerte su Superman -Yo tengo uno ardulla, pero no es ostronouto. 

Garrett continuó hablando con el niño hasta que se despidieron en el estacionamiento. Liam tenía ganas de decirle que fuera a casa con él, podía hacerle de comer o simplemente tomar algo para ponerse al corriente. Seguían siendo amigos después de todo. 

-Vivimos ahí -Dan apuntó hacia la zona sur de la ciudad -Crozas el puente y luego está la casa de mi abulo.  
-Después del puente -Garrett asintió -Lo tengo claro.  
-Tienes que ir a vernos. Te ensañaré mi ardulla -Daniel estaba hablando mientras le ponía las correas del asiento.  
-Iré pronto -Garrett le besó la frente -Cuídate mucho y cuida de tu hermano.  
-Bye -El niño movió la mano de su Superman.  
-¿Irás? -Preguntó Liam metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. -Dan es muy serio respecto a sus ardillas y los astronautas o las ardillas astronautas.  
-Te avisaré antes de ir -Garrett le sonrió y a Liam se le congeló la sangre -Cuídate.  
Dos días después Garrett le envió un mensaje preguntando si estaban disponibles esa tarde para continuar hablando de ardillas astronautas.

+

 

Jesper había estado más que feliz en su primer día de clases. Se había puesto sus mejores zapatos de lucecitas y había dejado que Jordan lo peinara luego de ducharlo. Él, al contrario de todos sus hermanos, no estaba yendo al mismo colegio porque Jesper había pedido de manera directa ir al mismo colegio que su mejor amigo: Charlie Goldstein.  
Ver a Charlie y Jesper juntos era muy divertido, uno rubio y otro pelirrojo. Uno aficionado a los caballos y el otro a todas las aves. Charlie siempre traía camisetitas sin mangas y Jesper siempre procuraba tener una chaqueta puesta. Eran muy diferentes y peleaban a menudo, pero, así como peleaban también se reconciliaban porque a final de cuentas eran amigos.

Lo decían cada vez que se miraban. Corrían uno al otro, se daban un fuerte abrazo y se decían ‘Amigo’ al mismo tiempo.  
Pero no hubo mejor prueba de su amistad que el día en que la niña nueva se burló de Jesper. 

Estaban a nada de salir de vacaciones de navidad y Jesper estaba inquieto porque finalmente Mick y Jonah volverían a casa. Irían juntos al cine y le leerían muchas palabras complejas que estaba aprendiendo despacio. Estaba dando saltitos en su silla mientras terminaba de poner mucha diamantina a su universo. 

-No hagas eso -La niña nueva tenía dos coletas apretadas y no se le veían para nada bien.  
-¿Hacer qué? -Jesper no dejó de dar saltitos.  
-Eso que haces -La niña frunció el ceño y Jareth se cruzó de brazos. A ella si se le veían bonitas las dos coletas. -Deja de brincar, alien.  
Jesper dejó de brincar en ese momento. La miró con sus ojos enormes y luego volvió a su dibujo.  
-No soy un alien -Jesper le dio el botecito de diamantina a Charlie y tomó un sticker de Jupiter.  
-Lo eres -La niña le sacó la lengua -Eres un alien por eso dibujas el espacio. ¿Quieres volver a casa, alien?  
A partir de ese momento se convirtió en la burla común. Empezó por la niña nueva y la continuaron los que eran mayor que ellos.  
-Si los aliens lucen como tú -Charlie miró a su amigo mientras mordía su sándwich -Son muy bonitos.  
-Gracias -Jesper le dedicó una sonrisa pequeñita que apenas y le llegó a los ojos.  
Esa misma tarde Charles Goldstein le pidió a su padre que le hiciera un par de antenitas.  
-¿Para qué? -Danny dejó de ver el ordenador y miró a su hijo.  
-Hay unos niños que le dicen alien a Jesper -Charlie resopló -Son muy feos y groseros y ponen triste a Jess. Yo no quiero que Jess esté triste así que quiero unas antenitas verdes como las de los aliens. Así seremos aliens juntos. 

Danny continuó mirando a su hijo. Su cabello se veía más rojo de lo usual y sus manitas estaban apretadas en pequeños puños. 

-¿Puedes? -Charlie movió su piecito rápidamente -Jesper es mi amigo y no puede estar triste. Los amigos no dejan que sus amigos estén tristes.  
-Está en el código de los amigos -Louis acababa de perder su primer diente y las palabras le salían con una ‘s’ muy marcada.  
-Eso -Charlie apuntó a su hermano mayor -El códogogo, papá.  
-El códogogo -Repitió Danny con una sonrisa -Bien, hay que hacer esas antenitas.  
-Gracias -Charlie dejó de mover su piecito -Eres el mejor.  
-¿Y yo donde quedo? -Ethan estaba pintando una jaula de madera para los peluches de sus hijos.  
-Tú -Charlie se mordió el labio -Tú te comiste mi quesito.  
-Dijiste que no lo querías, Charles -Ethan soltó la brocha.  
-No lo quería en ese momento -El niño de nuevo movió su piecito -Lo iba a querer luego.  
-Cuando estuviera en mi boca -Ethan resopló.  
-No, cuando lo quisiera de nuevo, entonces lo iba a querer -Charlie dio unos cuantos pasitos fuertes y se detuvo frente a Ethan -El códogogo dice que no puedes comer quesito de otros. ¿Verdad, Lowi?  
-Supongo que sí -Louis se encogió de hombros.  
-¿Lo ves? -Charlie miró a Ethan sin parpadear.  
-Ven aquí, enano -Ethan lo sentó sobre su regazó y le besó el estómago -El códogogo dice que debes dejarme quererte.  
-Duh -Charlie apretó la mejilla de Ethan -Eres mi papá, tienes que quererme.  
-Por supuesto -Ethan le besó la frente -Ve a hacer tus antenitas.  
Charlie estuvo demasiado nervioso cuando estaban esperando a que llegara Jesper, porque a pesar de que le llamaban alien él seguía asistiendo a clases con la misma sonrisa de siempre.  
-¡Jess! -Charlie se bajó rápidamente de la camioneta y corrió directamente a su mejor amigo -Amigo.  
-Amigo -Jesper se dio cuenta de las antenitas cuando rompió el abrazo -¿Qué es eso?  
-Antenitas -Charlie se tocó la cabeza -Seremos aliens juntos.  
Jesper se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y decirle que era el mejor amigo de todos los tiempos.  
-¿Vas a estar bien? -Jordan estaba mirando a su bebé, sus ojos estaban igual de brillantes que el primer día de clases.  
-Sí, papi -Jesper sonó completamente seguro -Voy a estar muy bien.  
-Cuídense -Jordan también acarició la mejilla de Charlie. 

+

Stiles mira la orden de expulsión de Ed por haber golpeado a otros tres niños con el ceño fruncido.

Su problema no es que Ed haya golpeado a otros tres niños él solo. Nadie mejor que Stiles sabe que si Ed o Jerome golpean a alguien es porque los provocaron y Ed ya le había dicho a Stiles que esos tres niños lo molestaban seguido así que Stiles hizo lo que su padre le dijo ‘’Defiéndete y recuerda pulgar afuera y usa todo tu cuerpo’’ No le molestaba que lo estuvieran expulsando por ser tan agresivo, lo que si le molestaba era que los otros chicos habían quedado como víctimas del pequeño Ed. Edward era el más pequeño de su clase, incluso era el más flaco, algo que Stiles no entendía porque el niño comía como si la palabra mañana no existiera en su vocabulario. 

Pero ese tampoco era el problema, Stiles prefería eso, una orden de expulsión a que le dijeran que su hijo había sido golpeado por tres niños mucho más grandes que él.  
El problema era que justo al lado del nombre de Edward estaba escrito ‘Tony’ con un lápiz azul, luego ‘Jay, Key, Red, Sky’ y para finalizar, con crayola verde estaba ‘Sven y Ken’’ y una carita feliz sobrepuesta a una carita triste. 

-¿De quién fue la idea? –Preguntó Derek mirando a todos sus hijos, menos a Ken porque Ken ya estaba sentado frente a Jackson con la mirada puesta en sus patines azules.  
-Mía –Dijo rápidamente Sky y Stiles no le creyó porque Skylar era un algodón de azúcar en la feria, era la manzana más dulce de la cesta, era su zorrito.  
-No es cierto, fue mía –Jerome se cruzó de brazos en un gesto desafiante.  
-¿Quién fue, Ken? –Preguntó Jackson mirando directamente a los ojos a su niño de cinco años.  
-Yo –Respondió moviendo su cabello verde pasto ante cada movimiento de su cabecita.  
-Tú –Hazael se arrodillo a la altura de su hijo -¿Sabes lo que significa expulsión?  
-Que ya no podemos ir –Respondió rápidamente Ken, casi atropellándose con las palabras.  
-Igual no me gusta esa escuela –Dijo Edward, tenía una manzana a medio comer en sus manitas y un brazo de Tony encima de sus hombros.  
-Ni a mí –Secundo rápidamente Jared. –Los baños son feos.  
-Y no hay espejos –Dijo Tony mordiendo la manzana de su hermano.  
Sven se bajó del sofá donde estaba sentado y se subió a la silla donde Jackson había sentado a Ken, le agarró la manita y empezó a balancear sus pies enfundados en sus patines verdes.  
Porque antes de que se dieran cuenta de que se habían auto expulsado todos ellos habían estado jugando carreras por toda la casa con puerquín siguiéndolos de cerca.  
-¿No van a decir de quien fue la idea? –Preguntó Derek. Todos los niños lo miraron directamente a los ojos. Todos con ese gesto de ‘no voy a decir ni una palabra’ que habían heredado de Stiles porque al parecer la lealtad si es algo que va en la genética -¿Saben lo difícil que va a ser encontrarles una nueva escuela?  
-¿Qué hay de la academia a la que van los Goldstein? –Dijo Hazie, sentado parcialmente sobre una de las piernas de Jackson –Sólo hay que pasar la entrevista y ya.  
-¿Hay niñas bonitas? –Preguntó Jerome con una sonrisa demasiado grande para su rostro.  
-Estás castigado, Jerome, nada de ver niñas bonitas –El niño hizo un puchero y volvió a cruzarse de brazos. 

-Iremos ahí –Dijo Stiles optando por sentarse en el sofá frente al de sus hijos porque eso de ser quien regañara no le gustaba mucho. Peor aún si tenía que hacerlo por algo que aunque estaba mal no estaba tan mal. 

 

* * *

 

-¿Por qué estás molesto? –Hazie se sentó a horcajadas sobre el vientre de su esposo. Jackson lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y volvió a centrarse en la lectura del libro que había estado leyendo mientras Hazie hacía dormir a Kendall. –Jackson.  
-¿La academia donde van los Goldstein? –Preguntó el rubio con el ceño fruncido -¿Sabes que método de enseñanza tienen?  
-Montessori –Respondió Hazael -¿No crees que Ken sea lo suficientemente competente?  
-Tiene cinco, Haz –Con la voz tan cargada de preocupación que dolía. El moreno resopló antes de bajarse de encima de Jackson y acostarse en su lado de la cama, que técnicamente equivalía a ese pedacito entre el costado de Jackson y su brazo.  
-Tiene cinco, Jackson –Y lo dijo de una forma tan seria que por un momento Jackson se preguntó quién era el mayor de los dos. –Y deja ese estúpido libro que sé que no te gusta –El más joven acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de Jackson y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir.  
-Me da miedo que no se acostumbre a otro ambiente –Murmuró Jackson diez minutos después, tan suave que por un momento Hazael creyó que lo estaba imaginando –Es muy tímido y…  
-No está sólo, Jackson –Hazael le acarició el costado con la punta de sus dedos –Y lo va a hacer bien.  
-Claro –Jackson le besó la coronilla antes de apagar la luz de la lamparita e intentar dormir. 

* * *

-¡Sven deja esos patines y ven a comer! –Gritó por quinta vez Derek mientras intentaba convencer a Edward de comer vegetales.  
Sky ya iba por su segundo plato de comida y Jerome seguía enlistando por qué la pierna del pollo era lo más rico.  
-¡Sven! –El niño pasó por debajo de la mesa en patines, tomó un trozo de pan y salió disparado a la puerta intentando huir de Stiles porque lo iba a hacer comer caldo de pollo y a Sven no le gusta el caldo de pollo.  
-Gracias, pops –Key dejó su plato en el lavavajillas y volvió a sentarse a esperar a que Sky acabara su nuevo plato para poder irse a ver caricaturas juntos.  
-¡Svenie! –Gritó Derek aun intentando hacer que Ed se comiera sus verduras, pero el niño era muy terco, igual que el resto de sus hermanos.  
-¡LLEGÓ BRETT! –Gritó Tony y el resto de los niños aprovechó la distracción para intercambiarse los platos antes de salir corriendo directamente a la puerta a recibir a su hermano mayor.  
-Te guardé un pan –Sven le dio el trozo de pan un poco mordisqueado y dejó que Jared abrazara a su hermano mayor.  
-Llegas temprano –Stiles le acarició un poco el cabello rubio antes de darle un abrazo.  
-Me salté la última clase –Brett recibió el abrazo de Derek y luego a las pequeñas zarigüeyas al mismo tiempo porque donde estaba Tony estaba Edward, siempre había sido así.  
-Pops hizo pollo –Dijo Sky con una sonrisa enorme –Caldo de pollo para la pancita.  
-¿Y me guardaste un poco?  
-No, Sky casi se come todo –Se quejó Jerome con el ceño fruncido.  
-Claro que no –El pequeño zorrito golpeó a su hermano mayor con el primer cojín que encontró.  
-¡MI PIKACHU! –Ed se levantó completamente indignado y abrazó a su pobre peluche –No lo toques con tus manos sucias.  
-¿Dónde está Lexie? –Preguntó Sven, ya traía un danonino en sus manitas y seguía moviéndose en sus patines.  
-Lo dejé en su casa.  
-¡Nos expulsaron del colegio! –Dice Jared tan emocionado que por un momento Stiles cree que todo fue planeado pero la idea se le va de la cabeza cuando Sky se sienta en la mesa a terminar su segundo plato de caldo.  
Sven se impulsa de la pierna de Derek y sigue moviéndose por toda la casa en sus patines.  
-Los profesores son feos –Dice Skandar ocupando el puesto al lado de su gemelo.  
-¿Quién cambió mi plato? –Se queja Tony mientras mira el resto de los platos –Este no es mío.  
-Se supone que hoy viene la directora para la entrevista –Dice Stiles intentando poner en orden los platos de sus hijos. -¡Svenie ven a comer!  
-No soy Svenie, soy un cisne –Dice el niño al levantar su pie derecho y moverse únicamente con el izquierdo.  
-Sven –El niño se ríe cuando pasa por debajo de las piernas de su padre. –Sven ven aquí.  
-Yo abro –Dice Brett cuando escucha el timbre de la puerta. Stiles sigue intentando convencer a Tony de que ese es su plato.  
-Gracias –Brett le sonríe a Skandar cuando pasa a su lado. El niño tiene una pequeña mancha de leche en la boca que le limpia con un kleenex. Sven pasa justo a su lado y desde la cocina Jerome sigue diciendo que lo que Sky acaba de comerse era lo suyo, Sky lo niega y Jared únicamente los observa con sus ojitos de búho mirando en todas direcciones.  
-Anda, Steven –Derek atrapa a la fuerza a su hijo y lo lleva directamente al comedor. –Tienes que comer.  
-No me gusta el pollo –Se queja el niño y Derek se pregunta si en algún momento va a tener un descanso.  
-Ya casi es hora de la siesta –Dice Tony. Ha cambiado su bonita ropa perfectamente planchada por su pijama entero del Rayo McQuen.  
-¿Están los señores Hale? –Pregunta una mujer de unos 40 años demasiado elegantemente vestida para ser las cuatro de la tarde.  
-Stilinski Hale –Dice Brett con una sonrisa -¿Quién los busca?  
-La directora del Memorial –El rubio abre la boca antes de ver directamente al interior de la casa en dirección a Derek. 

No les queda ninguna otra opción además de la de hacerla pasar y ofrecerle el único sofá que no tiene peluches ocupando todo el lugar. 

-Hola –Tony la mira directamente –Soy Anthony Hale, es un gusto. –El niño le extiende su manita y tras ser aceptada le sonríe.  
-Stiles Stilinski –Stiles le cubre la boca a Jerome antes de que el niño diga algo más sobre el caldo de pollo y lo lleva directamente a la sala.  
-¿Svenie a dónde vas? –Derek atrapa al niño cuando está a punto de brincar de la silla. Con su brazo libre tome a Ed y le ordena con la mirada a Sky y Jared que lo sigan.  
-Él es mi esposo, Derek Hale –Jerome le frunce el ceño a la mujer y va a sentarse junto a Tony.  
-No –Ed apunta directamente a Jay con su manita cuando ve que está a punto de mover uno de sus pokemones.  
-Edna Lau –La mujer sonríe mientras aprieta los dedos de Stiles.  
-Edna Modas –Dice Svenie haciendo reír al resto de sus hermanos. Incluso Brett esconde su risa tras una tos mal fingida.  
-Así que estos son los niños –Derek asiente varias veces sin saber si negarlos o aceptar que son suyos. –Son muy parecidos a ambos –Dice la mujer pasando de ver a Edward a ver a Skandar.  
-Es que todos son nuestros –Stiles se guarda el chillido que le nace en la garganta cuando Derek le pellizca el brazo.  
-¿Quién es el mayor? –La mujer cruza un poco su pierna y saca una libreta demasiado rosa para el gusto de cualquier.  
-Él –Dicen todos los niños señalando a Brett.  
-Brett Talbot –Se presenta el rubio intentando no volver a reír.  
-Ah –La mujer los vuelve a ver –De entre los niños.  
-Oh –Eddie abre grande la boca –Es él, Jay-Jay y luego Key-Key. Son gemelos, papá dice que son sus siameses, Si y Am como en la película.  
Derek se deja caer en el sofá aun con Sven y Edward entre sus brazos.  
-Luego somos nosotros –Dice Jared abrazando a Sky.  
-Yo soy Skylar y él es Jared, somos gemelos –Dice el niño completamente pegado al cuerpo de su hermano.  
-Y luego nosotros –Tony y Ed chocan sus manitas –Soy Ed Stilinski.  
-Entonces él es el más pequeño –Afirma la mujer mirando a Sven –Hola.  
-Ed… -Derek le cubre la boca a Svenie antes de que diga ‘Edna Modas’ de nuevo.  
-Sí, él es el más pequeño –Derek acaricia un poco su mejilla aun teniendo cuidado de que el niño no diga nada indebido.  
-Son unos niños interesantes –Dice la mujer anotando algo -¿Y ya comieron?  
-Caldito de pollo –Dice rápidamente Sky.  
-Leí que son niños educados e inteligentes.  
-El T-Rex es el rey de los dinosaurios –Dice rápidamente Sven –Y el más pequeño es el composognathus.  
-Soy nivel dos en latín –Dice Skylar rápidamente. –Y puedo mantener una conversación en polaco  
-Yo toco el piano –Ed mueve un poco sus manitas en el aire –Y soy nivel tres de latín. –Luego de eso le sacó la lengua a Sky.  
-Yo soy bueno en la botánica –Dice rápidamente Jared no queriendo quedarse atrás –Y sé todo sobre las estrellas.  
-Los reyes galeses están enterrados en Henrietta y si despiertas a Glendower puedes pedir un deseo –Dice Jerome demasiado bajito –También sé que puedes crear una bomba con jabón.  
-¿Y ustedes? –Pregunta la mujer mirando a Tony y a Skandar. -¿Qué les gusta?  
-Los autos –Dice Key bajito –Me gusta repararlos, sé cómo armar un autito eléctrico.  
-A mí los edificios –Tony sonríe –Un día, cuando sea grande seré arquitecto como mi papá.  
-Así que la escuela debe adaptarse a ustedes –Ed lo piensa y asiente rápidamente –Creí que el niño Whittemore era un caso especial.  
-Ken es nuestro primo –Dice rápidamente Sven –Ken sabe todo y tiene a puerquin y su papi pops hace unas galletas súper ricas.  
-¿Son familia? –Pregunta la mujer entrecerrando los ojos.  
-Hazael Whittemore es mi sobrino –Dice Stiles apretando el borde del sofá en sus manos.  
-¿Y porque los están cambiando de colegio? –Derek abre la boca para hablar con una excusa perfecta.  
-Nos carroexpulsamos –Dice Sven.  
-Autoexpulsamos, Svenie –Corrige Skandar.  
-Eso –Sven señala a su hermano y asiente –Porque nos molestan y se ríen cuando respondemos rápido y no les gusta que sepamos tanto, ni que no nos quedemos quietos, ni que tengamos dos papás. Son horribles.  
-Así que Ed los golpeó –Dice Jerome completamente orgulloso –Y le dijeron que ya no fuera y si Ed no va ninguno va.  
-Ken tampoco –Dice Tony mirando a la mujer.  
-Así que debo aceptarlos a todos, incluido al niño Whittemore o ninguno va –Los Stilinski se miran entre ellos antes de asentir al mismo tiempo.  
-Bien –La mujer anota algo más y se pone de pie –Pueden comprar los uniformes con el sastre del colegio. Nos vemos el lunes.  
Brett le abre la puerta y se despide con una sonrisa demasiado sincera para el gusto de cualquiera.  
-¿Los aceptó? –Pregunta Stiles mirando a Derek -¿A todos?  
La única prueba de que los aceptó es el choque de manitas continuo hasta que todos chocaron sus manitas con todos.  
-Felicidades –Dice Brett porque el tampoco creía que después de verlos alguien los quisiera en su colegio.


	32. 126 Soccer y galletas

Con 18 años Neil se consideraba muy bueno en lo que hacía. Sus cálculos siempre eran correctos y sus estrategias las mejores. Pero que fuera bueno no significara que le gustara.

Salía a correr todas las mañanas, antes que todos, entrenaba como si su vida dependiera de ello y al final del día miraba al cielo esperando ver alguna constelación en lo alto.

-Collier y Mada -Su líder, una mujer canosa de ojos negros los estaba mirando directamente -Ustedes a California. 

Neil levantó rápidamente la cabeza. Por lo regular no le gustaba ir por los estados buscando amenazas o creándolas por ellos mismos, pero esa ocasión podía hacer una excepción.

Desde que su padre había muerto víctima de una bala perdida durante un entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo ya no le quedaba nada por lo que despertarse cada mañana, nada más que el colgante en su cuello y una fotografía donde el brillo de los ojos de Alexander cubrían su rostro por completo.

-Líder -Neil corrió para seguir a la mujer -Líder.

-¿Qué quieres, Johnson? -La mujer no se detuvo.

-¿Puedo ir a California?

-¿Estás nostálgico, Johnson? -La mujer se dio la vuelta -¿Crees que visitando la tumba de tu difunta madre vas a cambiar algo?

Neil dio un paso hacia atrás. El golpe le había dolido demasiado y ni siquiera era algo físico.

-Sí, lo creo -Neil abrió un poco las piernas plantándose en el suelo. La mujer lo miró de pies a cabeza, sin perder ningún detalle de su cuerpo.

-Largo -La mujer resopló -Ve a ver a tu madre. Tal vez así te vuelvas a ser lo que eras antes de tu padre.

Neil no le dio las gracias, solamente movió un poco la cabeza y luego fue a empacar. Durante todo el recorrido se esforzó por no correr ni gritar de felicidad. Después de tantos años eso era lo más cerca que podría estar de su novio.

 

+

 

Kurt trabajaba en Delicias Stilinski todas las tardes durante el verano, con la libertad de escoger su día de descanso porque Jordan sabía lo que era tener novio y querer pasar tiempo con él.

Camden Lahey todavía no le había dado permiso para salir con Jonah, pero lo hacía de cualquier manera. Lo cual era extraño porque Camden no le había dado permiso para ser novios formales, pero dejaba que Jonah saliera con él siempre que quisiera, incluso les había comprado chucherías para que comieran mientras veían la lluvia de estrellas desde el techo de su casa.

Kurt sabía todo sobre Jonah, su color favorito, su comida favorita, su lugar favorito, a donde quería viajar, su lista de lectura, su manía por lavarse los dientes dos veces, su amor por los separadores azules y lo mucho que le gustaba examinar cadáveres.

Probablemente para una persona normal Jonah habría sido algo difícil de llevar, pero para Kurt era todo un placer escucharlo hablar de anatomía, de sus ideas extrañas sobre realizar un implante de ojo humano utilizando el ojo de un águila como guía. Su novio era un nuevo Victor Frankestein y Kurt lo amaba tanto que no había día en que no se pasara por la comisaría para preguntarle a Camden si finalmente le iba a dar permiso.

El sargento podía seguir dándole evasivas por el resto de su vida, Kurt no iba a dejar de intentarlo con nuevas fuerzas porque Jonah le hacía feliz, cualquier cosa relacionada con él era dueña de su atención.

Mick era una cosa de Jonah. Una cosa de un metro con setenta que hablaba hasta por los codos y dormía cuatro horas al día.

-Estoy buscando a Alexander Stilinski -Kurt estaba saliendo de la cocina con un pastel de cinco kilos en sus brazos.

-No conozco a ningún Alexander -Respondió la barista. Era bajita, rubia y muy inteligente.

-Tiene la boca de color naranja y unos ojos muy bonitos -Kurt puso el pastel frente a la esposa y relevó el trabajo a alguien más.

-¿Neil Armstrong? -Pregunto Kurt sacando su móvil.

-Johnson -El chico, alto, con la cabeza rapada y el cuerpo demasiado fornido se giró para ver a Kurt -Neil Johnson, ¿Conoces a Alexander?

+

 

-¡Pasha! -Mick ya estaba dentro del auto esperando por Lexie. Jesper y Kendall estaban sentados en la parte de atrás, ambos con el cabello teñido de verde. Algo que habían averiguado juntos un día en que los dejaron jugando con el papel maché. -¡Pasha, vamos tarde!

-Michael -Lexie se metió un chocolate entero a la boca y se quejó cuando Brett, sin importarle que estuviera comiendo, lo besó. -Tonto -Lexie se limpió la boca.

-¡Pasha! -Jesper se paró en el asiento -Pasha vamos tarde.

Lexie rodó los ojos y se subió al Porsche.

-¿Tarde para qué? -Jesper se sentó de nuevo y Ken le abrochó el cinturón.

-No lo sé -Mick miró su reloj -Pero estamos tarde, rápido.

-Dios, Michael -Lex encendió la radio y arrancó el auto con el ceño fruncido. Le habían dicho a Hazie que estarían ahí a las cinco de la tarde y apenas eran las cuatro treinta. Todo porque de un momento a otro a Mick se le había metido la idea a la cabeza de que iban tarde. -¿Para qué vas tarde?

-No lo sé -Michael frunció el ceño -Pero siento que voy tarde.

 

+

 

-¡No puedes irte! -Kurt se saltó la barra -¿Sabes cuánto te ha buscado, Mick?

-¿Mick?

-Michael Alexander, así se llama -Kurt frunció el ceño -Tienes que quedarte.

-No puedo -Neil se pasó una mano por la cabeza. Extrañaba el lardo original de su cabello, como se sentía cuando tocaba sus orejas y la forma en la que Alexander, Mick, lo había tocado cuando se conocieron -Pero dile. -Neil apretó los dientes -Dile que voy a volver. Que tenga paciencia, voy a volver.

-No puedes irte -Kurt miró a los lados -Él va a venir pronto.

-No -Neil miró hacia la puerta. Sus dos compañeros estaban en el auto esperando por él -Sólo dile que. Dile que… Sodio. Solamente dile eso. Lo va a entender.

-Déjame tu número por lo menos -Kurt estaba empezando por desesperarse.

-No lo entiendes -Neil frunció el ceño. Estaba manteniendo una pelea interna donde ninguna de las dos partes podía ganar -Soy un cazador.

Kurt dio un paso hacia atrás como si de pronto alguien hubiera estrellado su rodilla contra su abdomen.

-Sólo dile: Sodio. Por favor -Kurt asintió despacio y lo dejó ir.

En el momento en que la camioneta desapareció tras una pendiente, el Porsche se estacionó donde siempre.

-¿A esto venías tarde? -Lexie cerró la puerta y abrió la de atrás para bajar a los dos niños. -No hay nada aquí, Mick.

-Pero estaba seguro -Michael miró a los lados -Te aseguro que algo iba a pasar aquí-

-No hay nadie, Michael -Lexie frunció el ceño, tomó la mano de su hermano y la de su sobrino -Vamos dentro.

-Mick -Kurt se acercó despacio al más bajo. -Sodio -Murmuró sabiendo que el lobo lo iba a escuchar.

-¿Qué? -Michael sonrió -¿Estuvo aquí? ¿Neil estuvo aquí? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Dónde puedo ir a verlo?

-No puedes -Kurt se secó las manos con su playera -Me dijo que tuvieras paciencia. Que va a venir por ti.

 

+

 

Skandar conoció a Kenzie su primer día de clases en la nueva escuela. Ellos, igual que antes, se juntaron todos en el receso, pero en esa ocasión estaban absolutamente todos. Cuando Jerome miró a Aitana resopló y murmuró por lo bajo lo odiosa que era, completamente diferente a Rose, quien le saltó a la espalda y le dijo que era súper genial que ahora pudieran estar en la misma escuela. Jerome y Rose eran muy buenas amigos a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Ellos podían jugar videojuegos durante horas, decirse secretos y les gustaban las mismas comidas.

Louis miró a Tony y rápidamente corrió a él con sus brazos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

-Tony -El pelirrojo se paró de puntitas y le besó la mejilla a su novio.

-Hola, Louis -Tony le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su novio con una sonrisa porque según él, Louis era el niño más hermoso y era su novio así que obviamente lo iba a presumir con orgullo.

Y con Tony y Edward estaba un niño de ojitos pequeños y piel blanca.

-Él es Kenzie Finstock -Ed también lo estaba abrazando, pero de una forma diferente a la de Tony -Es nuestro mejor amigo.

-Hola -El niño les sonrió, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y estaba jugando con una manzana entre sus manos.

-Hola, Kenzie -Skandar se limpió la mano en el pantalón -Soy Skandar.

Y partir de ese momento Skandar comenzó a sentir las muy nombradas mariposas en el estómago, pero solamente sucedían cada vez que lo miraba y así se lo hizo saber a Derek.

-¿Crees que esté enfermo? -Estaban jugando a lanzarse la pelota de béisbol en el patio mientras el resto terminaba de hacer tarea, únicamente Skylar ya había terminado, pero en lugar de unirse a ellos se había puesto a poder su buganvilia.

-Hay quienes lo consideran una enfermedad -Derek atrapó la pelota que su hijo había lanzado -Pero no lo es.

-¿Y qué es? -Skandar tuvo que brincar para atrapar la boca.

-Enamoramiento -Derek se encogió de hombros -A todos nos llega en algún momento.

-¿Pero y si Kenzie no siente lo mismo? -El gemelo apretó los labios. -No quiero ser el única enamorado.

-En estas cosas nunca se sabe -Derek corrió hacia atrás para atrapar la bola de Skandar -Esa estuvo muy buena.

-Gracias.

-Tienes que intentarlo. Yo no sabía si también le gustaba a tu papá, solamente me planté frente a él y le pedí que fuera mi novio.

-Todos conocemos esa historia -Skandar sonrió -Kenzie es el niño más bonito de todo Beacon.

-Tú también eres muy guapo -Derek se acercó a su hijo -Si Kenzie te gusta díselo.

-¿Y si no le gusto?

-¿Y si le gustas?

Skandar sonrió.

 

 

+

 

En el momento en que Kendall y Sven se enteraron que si juntaban los suficientes nombres podrían abrir un club de soccer en el pueblo se pusieron manos a la obra. Le pidieron a Corey que les redactara e imprimiera la carta de petición y otras tantas copias de listas que, más tarde, colgaron en todas las escuelas de Beacon Hills.

-Brett -Svenie tocó despacito la puerta y se asomó por el pequeño espacio que quedaba -¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro -Brett dejó de teclear y se giró a verlo -¿Qué pasó?

-Verás -Svenie se subió a la cama de Brett y movió sus piecitos -Tú sabes de deportes -Brett asintió -Ken y yo juntamos un equipo de soccer -El niño miró a su hermano -Pero necesitamos un entrenador -Brett arqueó una ceja -¿Puedes ser nuestro entrenador?

-Nunca he jugado soccer, Svenie -El pelinegro apretó los labios en un puchero.

-Por favor, Brettie -Steve se bajó de la cama y se acercó a su hermano -Seremos buenos niños.

Brett realmente no supo porque dijo que sí. Pero luego de unas exhaustivas semanas resultó que todos esos niños daban todo en cada entrenamiento. Podían caerse, pero de la misma manera se levantaban y seguían corriendo.

-Chicos -Brett agrupó a sus enanos a su alrededor. -Tengo una noticia que darles.

-¿Podemos llamarnos bambi? -El niño más pequeño de todos lo estaba mirando.

-Eh, no -Brett le sonrió -Pero lo consideraremos. -El niño solamente asintió. -Un pueblo cercano se ha enterado de nuestro equipo -Sven dejó de tomar agua para mirar a su hermano -Quieren tener un juego amistoso con nosotros.

-¿Tan pronto? -Kendall le quitó la botella a Svenie para darle un trago.

-Pero somos chiquitos -El niño bambi movió sus zapatos rápido -Y no tenemos un nombre.

-Los lobos de Beacon Hills -Dijo Steve con su tono de ‘duh’ que se le había pegado de Charlie.

-En realidad el problema es el uniforme -Brett frunció el ceño -Necesitamos uniforme. Así que mañana hablaré con sus padres ¿Está bien? -Todos los niños asintieron -Bien, vayan a cambiarse. Es todo por hoy.

 

+

 

Que Hazie y Kendall hicieran galletas era algo completamente normal. Si Ken no podía dormir hacían galletas, si iba a ser su cumpleaños hacían galletas, si tenían tiempo libre hacían galletas. Para todo hacían galletas, era su actividad privada y Jackson no se metía en ello. Él no era bueno haciendo galletas.

-¿Qué opinas, papi? -Kendall estaba de pie sobre una silla, tenía los moldes separados en tres categorías y tenía puesto su mandil de bollitos rosas. -Estos vamos a usar.

-Son bonitos -Jackson le besó la mejilla -¿Para qué son las galletas, ahora?

-Para nuestro uniforme -Ken sonó altamente contento -Hicieron junta y llegaron al acuerdo de vender galletitas para comprarlos.

-¿Lo vas a dejar? -Jackson miró a Hazael. El pelinegro tenía en sus manos dos moldes de dinosaurios.

-Claro -Hazie se encogió de hombros -¿Por qué?

-Nosotros podemos pagarle el uniforme, no tiene por qué vender galletas -Jackson frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, él quiere trabajar para comprar su uniforme. Por mí no hay problema -Hazael se giró para ver directamente a su esposo.

-Mi hijo no tiene por qué andar vendiendo galletas cuando yo puedo comprarle el uniforme -Jackson se pellizcó la nariz. -No lo vas a hacer, Kendall.

Kendall bajó la cabeza y se sentó en la silla.

-Y tú no vas a dejar que nuestro hijo lo haga -Jackson miró a Hazael con sus cejas casi a punto de tocarse.

Kendall se bajó de la silla. Tenía las mejillas tan rojas como dos cerezas y parecía a punto de empezar a llorar a pesar de que no estaba haciendo pucheros.

-¿Por qué te molesta? -Hazael se cruzó de brazos.

-Ambos trabajamos para que tenga todo, Haz.

-Lo hago, pero si mi bebé quiere hacer algo por su cuenta lo voy a apoyar -Haz quitó los moldes que habían descalificado desde el principio -No tiene nada de malo en que aprenda como es que se gana el dinero, así que vamos a hacer esas galletas y tú nos vas ayudar a venderlas.

-Si haces esas galletas… -Jackson cerró la boca abruptamente.

-¿Si hago esas galletas qué, Jackson? -Hazael esperó durante unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta que el rubio no iba a decir nada más -No me vuelvas a decir que debo o que no debo hacer.

Hazael sacó un bote de helado de la nevera, el bote de barquillos y subió a la habitación de su hijo. Ken estaba sentado sobre su alfombra volviendo a leer ‘La vuelta al mundo en 80 días’.

-Lo siento, papi -Ken tenía los ojitos rojos, pero no había rastro de lágrimas -No quería que pelearas con papá.

-No es tu culpa -Hazael se sentó en la alfombra frente a su hijo -A él lo criaron de esa forma -Haz le levantó la carita con sus dedos -Vamos a hacer esas galletas para tu uniforme.

-Pero papá se va a volver a enojar -Kendall abandonó su libro y corrió a sentarse sobre las piernas de Hazie -No quiero que se enoje contigo.

-Tú no te preocupes, Ken -Haz le besó el cabello -¿Quieres nieve?

-Sí -Ken se limpió la cara con una de sus manos y recibió el primer barquillo con nieve. Normalmente nunca comían directo del bote, pero en esa ocasión ameritaba acabarse el bote de nieve.

-Muy bien, mi lobito de Beacon Hills -Haz le sonrió -¿Qué número eres?

-El dos -Ken sonrió -El primero es el niño bambi por ser el más chiquito.

-¿De qué color es tu uniforme? -Haz y Ken levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo. En la puerta de la habitación estaba Jackson, todavía de brazos cruzados, pero si hubiera sido un lobo real habría tenido las orejas agachadas.

-Verde -Ken sonrió muy amplio. -Como el bosque.

-Me gusta el bosque -Jackson caminó al interior de la habitación y se sentó frente a su hijo y su esposo -Lo siento.

-Estas disculpado, papi -Kendall le palmeó suavemente la mano.

-¿Y tú? -Jackson miró a Hazael -¿Me disculpas?

-Estás disculpado -Haz abrazó un poco más fuerte a Kendall -¿Quieres helado?

A Jackson no le gustaba el helado, pero negarse ante esa oferta de paz sería como lanzar granadas a un campo minado y no le apetecía en ese momento, así que tomó un barquillo y lo sumergió entre la nieve de vainilla.

-¿Han pensado en hacer galletas 3D? -Jackson arqueó una ceja -Creo que serán más atractivas.

-Papi es verdad -Ken miró a Hazael -Podemos hacer galletas planitas y galletas 3D. A Svenie le van a encantar. Un dinosaurio 3D.

 

+

 

Cuando Stiles le dijo a Derek que se iban a tomar ese día Derek pensó que podrían hacer una excursión, ir al cine o armar un fuerte, para nada se imaginó que Stiles les dio libre ese día para que hicieran galletas. Y bueno, Derek no estaba haciendo las galletas, él las estaba empaquetando junto a Jackson-no-estoy-de-humor Whittemore.

Tenían que hacer moñitos pequeños con listones ultra delgados y asegurarse de que las cinco galletitas de diferentes formas lucieran perfectas dentro de una minibolsita.

Derek no había nacido para hacer esas cosas, por algo había estudiado arquitectura y prefería meterse a pegar ladrillos o colocar montenes en lugar de estar dentro de una oficina.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, intentando que ninguna galletita se rompiera y aguantando las ganas de comerse una sí y otra también.

Pero eso no era todo, luego de que tuvieron que acomodarlas bonitas Stiles le dijo que debían venderlas. ¿Cómo rayos iba a llegar Derek con sus trabajadores a preguntarles si compraban galletitas por un dólar? ¿Qué le iban a decir?

-¿Son de diferentes formas?  -Derek casi soltó un ‘¿Qué?’ muy agudo porque eso no se lo esperaba.

-Sí -Sacó la canasta del interior de la camioneta y resopló. Las cosas que hacía por sus cachorros, seguramente las niñas exploradoras lo iban a acusar por intentar robarles su puesto.

-Le voy a llevar unas a mi niña -Derek le dio un paquete de galletas gratis porque los niños tienen su encanto, incluso si lo hacen vender galletitas en la hora de la comida.

+

-Hola, Isaac -Jackson soltó el aire de sus pulmones por la boca -¿No quieres vender galletitas?

-¿Qué? -El rubio se movió en su silla para mirarlo.

-Es para ayudar a los niños a comprar su uniforme -Jackson se rascó la frente -Un dólar la bolsita.

-¿Es enserio? -Jackson apretó los dientes -Ya, lo siento. Supongo que puedes poner algunas en recepción y déjame algunas para Dylan y Theo.

+

-En la compra de un late de vainilla se lleva unas galletitas 3D por un dólar -Lexie tenía puesta su mejor sonrisa a pesar de que no le gustaba mucho atender clientes. -Tenemos dinosaurios, planetas, ositos…

-Sólo dame las galletas.

-Claro -Lexie escogió la primera galleta que vio y la añadió al paquete de su cliente. Colocó el dólar en la cajita de Kendall y continuó con el siguiente cliente.

Había estado tan entretenido con ello que no se había dado cuenta del grupo de chicas sentadas en una esquina mirando por la ventana donde estaban descargando el camión que acababa de llegar.

Lexie siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta de lo que estaban viendo.

-Kurt -El pelinegro estaba rellenando la máquina de nieve. -Cúbreme.

-¿A dónde vas? -Alexei no le respondió.

-Hola -Brett se acercó a Lexie. Tenía una camiseta sin mangas negra y había estado descargando sacos de harina por lo que había cierto sudor cubriendo su torso. Lexie nuevamente no respondió, en su cabeza únicamente estaba rondando una idea y la iba a llevar a cabo en ese preciso instante.

Lexie se acercó a su novio, suyo de nadie más y no le gustaba que lo vieran.

-¿Lexie? -El adolescente solamente se impulsó con sus manos en los hombros de Brett y rodeó su cadera con sus piernas. Al mayor no le quedó más opción que apretar sus manos en los muslos de su novio y devolverle el beso con la misma intensidad.

-¡Alexei Hale!

Lexie se separó en menos de un segundo de su novio y se limpió la boca.

-Adentro -Peter apuntó el interior del café -Y tú, si vas a estar dando esos espectáculos…

-No -Brett intentó arreglarse el cabello. Sus manos todavía tenían la sensación de las piernas de Lexie sobre ellas. -Lo siento.

-Vuelve al trabajo -Lexie le guiñó un ojo a Brett antes de meterse y Brett le sonrió.

-No vendí ninguna galleta -Kurt se encogió de hombros -No hubo quien me escuchara porque alguien se estaba besando con su novio justo en la ventana.

-Estaba marcando territorio -Lexie miró a la mesa de las chicas, las cuatro estaban comentando sobre cómo era que los chicos más guapos eran gays.

 

+

-Hola, niño -Jesper dejó de ver su nuevo juguete y miró al vendedor -¿Te perdiste? -Jess miró a los lados antes de negar -¿Y dónde están tus padres?

-Se perdieron -Jesper frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás seguro de que el perdido no eres tú?

-No -Jesper rodó los ojos -Yo sé dónde estoy. Estoy en el pasillo de los juguetes ¿No lo ves? Mis papás deberían estar aquí pero no lo están así que se perdieron.

-¿Cómo son tus padres?

-Guapos -Jesper apretó sus labios -Jords pops es rubio, como yo, hace ejercicio todas las mañanas y vende café. Petah pops tiene el cabello como el de mi hermano Hazie y mi hermano Mick, él es policía, usa una estrellita aquí -El niño se tocó el pecho -Creo que le gusta mucho. -Jesper abrazó fuerte a su nuevo juguete -Tienes que encontrarlos, yo te espero aquí.

-Creo que deberías venir conmigo.

-No, si voy contigo me voy a perder -El niño frunció el ceño -Solamente conozco este pasillo, los demás no, bueno el de las sopas sí y el de la leche de bebé. Yo tomó leche para cinco años.

-¡Jesper! -Jordan casi arrolló al vendedor cuando vio a su hijo -Oh por Dios, Jess…

-¿Están bien? -Jesper le puso una mano en la mejilla a Jordan -¿No se asustaron? Lo siento, no vuelvo a perderlos. -Jesper le besó la punta de la nariz, así como Jordan lo hacía con él -Gracias, señor -El niño tomó la mano de Jordan y lo sacó del pasillo.

Jordan únicamente le dio la mirada a Peter que significaba que esa noche dormía en el sofá como castigo por haber perdido a Jesper.

 

+

 

-¡Lahey, Stilinski! -Jonah y Mick se detuvieron al mismo tiempo. -Vengan aquí.

En los dos años que llevaban en la universidad ya habían visto al supervisor de su sector más veces de las que querían aceptar.

-¿Creen que no me iba a enterar de su negocio? -Los dos primos se pegaron lo más que pudieron -Nada pasa en esta escuela sin que yo me entere.

-Lo sentimos -Jonah arrugó la nariz -No sabía que estaba prohibido.

-¿No sabían que estaba prohibido? -El hombre se acercó tanto a ellos que casi pegó su nariz a la de Mick -Entreguen la mercancía.

-Solamente nos quedan cinco -Jonah suspiró cuando Mick habló -Están en nuestra habitación.

Para ambos fue una pena que los vieran caminando por los pasillos del colegio con dos guardias tras ellos y el supervisor de su sector mirándolos muy de cerca. Abrieron la puerta de su habitación y entraron primero. Mick fue quien abrió el estante más alto y sacó las últimas cinco bolsitas de galletas.

-Esto es todo lo que queda -Jonah se las dio al supervisor.

-¿Me creen tonto? -Mick lo creía más que tonto, pero no lo dijo. -¿Dónde está la droga?

-¿Cuál droga? -Jonah ladeó el rostro -Nosotros estamos vendiendo galletitas para ayudar al equipo de soccer de Beacon.

-¿Son de Beacon? -El supervisor entrecerró los ojos. -Tu acento no es de Beacon.

-Es de mi abuela -Mick sonrió -Mis abuelos son de Polonia y uno de mis padres también. Lo trajeron muy chiquito a Beacon Hills. Yo si nací en Beacon, igual que mis tres hermanos, aunque soy el único que tiene el acento, creo que es porque pasé mucho tiempo con mi abuelita. Debería conocerla, hace una comida deliciosa.

-¿Galletas? -El supervisor frunció el ceño.

-Sí, galletas que se comen -Jonah abrió una bolsa y sacó una.

-Las hizo mi hermano Hazie y mi tío Stiles.

-Oh -El supervisor le arrebató la bolsa a Jonah y les devolvió las otras cuatro -No mencionen nada de esto.

 

+

 

Brett fue el primero en llegar al campo. Lexie estaba parado junto a él, tenían las manos entrelazadas y estaban platicando sobre como seguramente los aplastarían porque sus niños eran demasiado pequeños para enfrentarse con un equipo experimentado.

-Pero tienen un excelente entrenador -Lexie le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y presionó sus labios sobre el mentón de Brett -Solamente mira a Sky, es un experto con el arco.

-Sí, lo es -Brett bajó su rostro lo suficiente para besarlo -¿Voy a obtener algo si ganamos?

-Un cupón por café gratis -Brett sonrió sobre la boca del más joven.

Los niños comenzaron a llegar minutos después y a Brett casi se le sale el corazón por la boca de la felicidad. Esos niños lo habían escogido a él, habían confiado en él y ahora le tocaba demostrar de lo que estaban hechos.

-Todos aquí -Brett acarició la cabeza de Svenie, su hermanito tenía las mejillas ligeramente rojas y volteaba cada cierto tiempo a ver a las gradas. El resto de la familia estaba ahí sosteniendo banderas con su nombre. -Este es nuestro primer partido, hemos trabajado muy fuerte para llegar aquí, así que recuerden dar todo en la cancha. No sé si ganemos o perdamos, pero tienen que disfrutarlo ¿Está claro? -Todos los niños asintieron -Bien, vayan al baño, tomen agua y relájense, entramos en cinco minutos.

-¿Crees que vaya a ser un buen capitán? -Svenie se quedó junto a Brett -Tengo nervios.

-Vas a ser un buen capitán ¿Sabes por qué? -Sven negó con la cabeza -Porque sabes cómo trabajar en equipo -Brett le besó la frente y lo envió al baño.

 

Garrett conoció a Corey el día del partido. Era apenas un poco más joven que ellos, pero tenía algo que había logrado deslumbrar a Mason y solamente por eso le dio una oportunidad. Se veían bien sentados uno junto al otro compartiendo del vaso jumbo de refresco, era como si hubieran estado así toda la vida a pesar de que únicamente eran años. Le daba algo de envidia mirar a Hazie con su mano atrapada en la de Jackson mientras le gritaban a Ken que era el mejor o a Brett mirando de vez en cuando hacia Lexie como si pensara que fuera a desaparecer. Era incómodo ser el único que no tenía a nadie con quien ir a festejar luego del partido. Incluso Jonah estaba algunas bancas más abajo comiendo gomitas con Kurt y Tony, el pequeño Tony estaba mirando a un niño pelirrojo como si fuera la luna en persona.

-¡Rett! -Garrett giró la cabeza cuando escuchó a Daniel hablar. El niño estaba usando un trajecito entero de ardilla, su cola incluso estaba arqueada hacia arriba.

-¡Dan! -Garrett se levantó para abrazar al gemelo -Hola, pequeño.

-Hola -Daniel le devolvió la sonrisa. Después de haber pasado horas hablando y viendo películas infantiles Garrett ya los sentía un poco suyos.

-Hola -Liam estaba tomando la mano de Darío -No sabía que venías al partido.

-No me lo iba a perder -Mason se recorrió para hacerle espacio a Liam y a los niños.

-Después iremos a comer carne asada en el bosque ¿Te dijeron? -Garrett asintió -¿Y vas a venir?

-Tienes que ir -Dan se giró a verlo, tenía en sus manitas una manzana y le daba mordidas diminutas.

-Iré -Garrett presionó sus labios en el cabello del niño.

Ambos eran idénticos a Liam. Tenían la misma forma de su cara, de sus ojos, su nariz. No habían heredado absolutamente nada de Hayden además de la boca y la habilidad chantajista y demandante, aunque probablemente también pudo haber sido heredada de Liam.

Garrett se entretuvo durante todo el partido mirando a Kendall. Lo había visto recién nacido y ahora estaba corriendo en un campo con su cabello azul brillando bajo el sol de Beacon Hills. Sin duda el tiempo era lo que más rápido pasaba.

-¡Svenie! -Edward se paró tras ellos con una pancarta enorme. El niño, Sven, los miró desde la cancha antes de tirar la pelota directo a un niño diminuto al que el uniforme todavía le venía grande, hicieron otro par de pases más y luego Sven metió gol.

-¡STEVEN! -Los otros Stilinski Hale se pararon junto a Ed para gritar el nombre de su hermano más joven.

Daniel también levantó los brazos y gritó a pesar de que había estado haciendo eso con ambos equipos, no importaba si perdía o ganaba, él festejaba junto al resto.

Se sentía bien tener al niño sentado en su regazo, ofreciéndole y manzana y rozándole el mentón con las orejas de su trajecito. Esa mañana no ganaron, pero si hubo algo de lo que hablar.

Garrett sabía que estaba mal seguir queriendo a Liam después de todo. Que no era justo para él haberse aferrado al más bajo, pero tal vez ese era su destino, porque incluso luego de dos años en Inglaterra seguía deseando que el tiempo corriera más rápido para que se llegara el momento de verlo o encontrárselo en la calle sin planearlo. Solamente quería una nueva casualidad.

Y la obtuvo, aunque no de la manera esperada.

La carne asada se llevó acabo cerca del lugar donde entrenaban, en el gimnasio privado que antes había sido una estación de trenes. Hazael y Brett los habían llevado ahí algunas veces para que les hicieran compañía mientras entrenaban. Ese gimnasio fue testigo de cómo crecieron los músculos de Brett hasta convertirse en lo que eran ahora. Garrett nunca se había fijado en el rubio, pero debía aceptar que su cuerpo era de muy buen ver. Por algo Lexie siempre quería estar recargado en su torso sabiendo que al entrenador no le importaba para nada. Al contrario, era más común ver a Brett siguiendo a Lexie como un cachorro que a Lexie buscando el refugio de su novio.

Eran cosas que simplemente sucedían, como el aleteo de una mariposa. O eso quiso pensar cuando al despedirse de Liam se dieron un beso en lugar de simplemente decirse adiós.

Se miraron a los ojos como intentando comprender que había sucedido y luego disimularon. Liam se fue a casa y Garrett volvió con el resto. Hazael estaba negando con la cabeza y Mason tenía los labios apretados. Brett era el único que parecía no tener ningún comentario.

-¿Qué? -Garrett se cruzó de brazos.

-Deberías dejar las cosas claras antes de empezar -Brett le entregó una cerveza -Y asegurarte que Liam quiera lo mismo.

Garrett lo estuvo considerando hasta que decidió irse a casa también. Liam estaba estacionado al otro lado de la calle. Tenía la misma ropa, pero ya no llevaba a los gemelos.

-Tenemos que hablar -El más bajito ni siquiera lo dejó entrar a casa -Tienes que escucharme, Garrett.

-Empieza -Garrett se sentó en el escalón de la entrada.

-He sido un idiota -Liam respiró profundo -Desde el momento en que comencé a fijarme en otras personas he sido un idiota porque lo único que he querido siempre es a ti y no sé cómo mierda funciono. Desde que te conozco has sido lo último que pienso antes de dormir y he creado historias en mi cabeza sobre como quería vernos en el futuro, pero al mismo tiempo tenía tanto miedo que en lugar de simplemente decírtelo huía. -Garrett asintió despacio -No te voy a pedir que me quieras ahora porque no lo merezco, tu mereces alguien que te pueda bajar la luna. Alguien que no tenga dos hijos y se sienta solo cuando tiene todo lo que cualquier persona podía desear. Así que no te pido que me quieras ni que me des otra oportunidad, solamente quiero que me perdones por todo lo que te he hecho… Lo que nos he hecho.

Garrett lanzó una piedra al otro lado de la calle.

-Lo haces.

-¿Qué? -Liam ladeó el rostro.

-Tú me bajas la luna -Garrett soltó un suspiro -Nunca te he culpado de nada, Liam.

-Pero tienes que hacerlo. Deberías odiarme, Garrett. No querer verme ni en pintura.

-¿Y que ganaría con eso? El pasado ya está hecho, no podemos vivir en él -Garrett soltó un suspiro -Esto es completamente -Algo parecido a una sonrisa escapó de sus labios -¿Deberíamos intentarlo una vez más?

-¿Qué? -Liam lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza -Garrett debería correrme de tu casa, no soy a quien te mereces.

-Tal vez. Pero es lo que quiero -Garrett bajó la cabeza -Si tu no lo quieres lo entiendo. Será la última vez que hablemos del tema.

-No, no, no -Liam se sentó junto a Garrett -Lo quiero, joder, que lo quiero. Pero ya no estoy solo, tengo dos niños.

-Lo sé -Garrett movió su mano y apretó la rodilla de Liam -Podemos intentarlo de cualquier manera.

-No deberías existir -Liam suspiró -Las personas como tú son demasiado para las personas como yo.

-Seguimos siendo humanos, Liam.

-Bien -Liam retiró la mano de Garrett de su rodilla -Pero hay que hacerlo bien.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Liam sonrió.

-Mucho gusto, soy Liam Dunbar y tengo dos hijos.

-Garrett Dye, recién graduado de ingeniería civil.

-Deberías ir a Construcciones Hale&Stilinski, tengo un amigo que trabaja ahí. Se llama Mason.

-¿De verdad? -Garrett sonrió -Yo también tengo un amigo que trabaja ahí y se llama Mason.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	33. 128 Tus ojos son del tamaño de la luna

-Back to the street where we began feeling as good as love, you could, you can-Canturreó Jesper todo el camino por el sendero del bosque con sus padres cerca de él. Al ser el menor lo dejaban hacer más cosas solo y explorar era una de ellas, así que podía perderse durante un par de minutos y no se alarmaban.

A él no le gritaban que se bajara de los árboles, ni tampoco se preocupaban si solamente comía pudín en todo el día. Jesper amaba ser el más pequeño porque toda la preocupación se había quedado con sus hermanos mayores y así él podía ser libre como Elsa.

Mientras Peter y Jordan caminaban siguiendo el sendero, Jesper estaba recogiendo piedras bonitas en una bolsita que luego limpiaba y ponía en una pecera sin peces para que no dejaran brillar.

Fue entonces cuando lo encontró. Jesper levantó unas cuantas hojas secas mientras cantaba una canción que el tío Aiden y Mick cantaban seguido, la hizo a un lado cuando miro una cubierta negra y brillante.

-And your eyes are the size of the moon, you could 'cause you can so you do, we're feeling so good-Repitió antes de quitarse la manta que llevaba en los hombros para poder moverse con más libertad. Revolvió el suelo sin dejar de cantar y finalmente descubrió un huevo de color negro.

Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro.

-¡Jesper! -El niño miró el huevo y lo envolvió en su manta con mucho cuidado, lo acomodó sobre el resto de sus piedras y volvió al sendero -No te alejes mucho -Peter le sonrió.

-Hay que volver -Jesper puso su mejor sonrisa a pesar de que ya le faltaban un par de dientes inferiores.

-¿Tan rápido? -Jordan frunció el ceño.

-Si -Jess tomó la mano de Peter y lo jaló de regreso -Hay que jugar al Sheriff y trenecito.

-¿Te ayudo con tu bolsa? -Peter hizo ademán de tomarla y Jesper se alejó un paso -Tranquilo.

-Son mías -Jesper abrazó el huevo a través de la manta y el forro de la bolsa hasta volver a casa.

Michael seguramente le haría algo para mantener su huevo con vida, por el momento solamente pudo encender su lámpara de los planetas y poner muy cerca el huevo envuelto en su mantita para que sus padres no sospecharan nada.

+

Jonah se despertó la mañana del catorce de febrero con la luna cosquilleándole en las orejas. Podía sentir que estaba más sensible y que todo le molestaba, pero eso no evitaba que estuviera de buen humor. Solamente le quedaban unos cuantos meses para graduarse de la universidad, tocar su título y empezar a trabajar en una base secreta del gobierno junto a Michael.  Ellos eran primos o algo así, pero también mejores amigos y no había nada mejor que vivir el sueño de tu vida con tu mejor amigo. Jonah lo sabía de primera mano.

Pero ese día no estaba feliz por Mick, ese día estaba feliz porque ya tenía dieciocho años y, aunque su padre todavía no le daba permiso a Kurt de ser su novio, él ya era lo suficientemente legal para poder planear un día entero al lado de su casi novio.

Kurt lo derretía con tan solo tomarle la mano, un mensaje suyo le alegraba la mañana y también le aceleraba el corazón cada vez que lo veía volver de la universidad. Kurt tenía la felicidad de Jonah en sus manos, no le costaba nada estrujar los puños y destruirlo, pero no quería hacerlo, porque, así como Jonah suspiraba cada vez que lo veía llegar Kurt tampoco disimulaba lo feliz que le hacía volver a estar juntos.

Esa mañana había planeado salir temprano de la universidad. El auto que antes había sido de Garrett estaba esperando por él en el estacionamiento de su dormitorio, no era un auto del año, ni tampoco tenía el mejor kilometraje, pero él aún estaba aprendiendo así que le venía perfecto para recorrer la hora que lo separaba de Beacon Hills.

O eso creía.

Jonah Lahey tenía una costumbre que Mick Hale odiaba: Siempre que salía del dormitorio, justo antes de entrar al elevador, volvía a casa por su termo con agua, no importaba que fueran tarde o que Mick se hubiera deshecho recordándole por su termo, Jonah siempre lo olvidaba y ese día no fue diferente.

Acababa de pulsar el botón del elevador cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía su termo y ya estaba tarde. Lo pensó unos cuantos segundos antes de decidir comprar una botella en la máquina expendedora del primer piso aun con el riesgo de encontrarse con una masa de gente yendo a sus clases tarde, igual que él.

Hubo demasiada gente en todo su camino hasta la máquina expendedora y otra tanta en la salida al estacionamiento. Jonah casi se dio de topes por no haber escogido brincar desde su ventana con el riesgo de que la gente empezara a hablar. Kurt valía eso.

También valía la mirada de odio que le dirigió una pareja cuando sin querer se estrelló contra ellos. Podía ser un hombre lobo y tener todos los sentidos multiplicados, pero también era un humano distraído y gracias a eso terminó chocando contra otro grupo de chicos. Su botella de agua rodó por entre ellos y en su desesperación por ir tarde casi empujó a uno.

-¿Qué te pasa? -Jonah apretó la botella contra su pecho -¿Qué no ves por dónde vas?

-Lo siento mucho -Jonah apenas había empezado a hablar cuando una mano cálida le tomó del brazo y lo quitó del camino.

-¿Tienes algún problema? -Kurt pisó el cigarrillo que ya estaba muriendo entre sus dedos y colocó a Jonah detrás de él. Tenían exactamente el mismo tamaño, pero Kurt resultaba mil veces más intimidante que Jonah y el cigarrillo en su mano también ayudaba en su aura de chico malo.

El grupo de chicos en el que Jonah había irrumpido dio algunos pasos hacia atrás y se encogieron de hombros. Kurt continuó mirándolos hasta que dieron media vuelta y se alejaron de ellos. Jonah odio y amó a su botella de agua en ese preciso instante.

-¿Estás bien? -Kurt le puso una mano en el hombro y la otra en su cabeza.

-Si -Jonah correspondió al abrazo con un solo brazo. Levantó la mirada dándose el tiempo de observar los ojos oscuros de la esfinge. Ni siquiera pensó en que Kurt no debía estar ahí, solamente lo miró a la cara y lo besó.

Fue un beso lento, calibrado en todo sentido mientras sus labios se encontraban en una danza que ya habían ensayado algunas veces. Jonah podía sentir que el corazón lo iba a abandonar en cualquier momento.

-Eso -Kurt se humedeció los labios cuando se separaron.

-Eso quiere decir que ahora somos novios -Jonah recargó su frente sobre la de su recién conseguido novio.

-Tú ya eras mi novio -Kurt le retiró el cabello de la frente -Que yo no haya sido el tuyo es otra cosa.

-¿Ustedes también? -Mick detuvo su caminata a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Ya llevaba la bata puesta y un Julian muy sonriente estaba caminando tras él. Desde que habían trabajado en crear un anillo para protegerlo del sol siempre se les veía juntos a todas horas.

Habían sido días cansados, casi de no dormir y la madre de Kurt había ayudado en mucho, pero la satisfacción de Mick cuando vio a su amigo salir al sol era algo que Jonah jamás olvidaría.

-Primero Hazie se casa con Jackson, luego Pasha vuelve con Brett, el cual todavía no viene a disculparse conmigo -Mick se acomodó el tirante de su mochila -Luego Mason se consigue novio, Garrett vuelve con Liam y ahora ustedes ¿Con quién iré al cine ahora? -Mick resopló -Solamente seremos Julian y yo contra el mundo.

-Lo que digas -Jonah entrelazó sus dedos con los de Kurt -Vas tarde a tu clase.

-¡Mi clase! -Mick tomó la mano de Julian y casi lo hizo correr en dirección a su edificio.

 

+

 

Peter se dio cuenta de que Lexie quería algo cuando subió los pies al tablero y apretó los labios de la misma forma en la que Jordan lo hizo hasta los veinte años.

-¿Qué quieres, niño? -Lexie giró la cabeza para verlo. Tenía puesta una camiseta blanca y unos jeans tan pegados que casi parecían pintados.

-Una foto -Lexie le sonrió y Peter resopló. Estaba en plena guardia y su hijo quería una foto. Mentalmente se dijo que no debió haberlo consentido tanto.

-Estoy trabajando -Lexie de nuevo abultó los labios y le subió a la música. Era una lista de reproducción de Michael, así que podía salir cualquier cosa.

Estuvieron en silencio durante una canción entera. Ambos se sabían la letra, pero ninguno iba a perder la batalla tarareando algo que negaban conocer.

-¿Dónde quieres tu foto? -A Lexie casi le brillaron los ojos cuando miró por la ventana y señaló el cerco por donde estaban cruzando.

-Ahí -Lexie se retiró el cinturón y acomodó su ropa mientras Peter se saltaba la valla con la misma gracia que cuando tenía quince años. Si Jordan lo hubiera visto se habría vuelto a enamorar o bien se habría asustado pensando que podía que pudo haberse quebrado algo.

-Sonríe -Lexie se pasó una mano por el cabello y sonrió.

Peter se detuvo a observar a su hijo durante unos segundos. Era rubio, nada parecido a Hazie, pero igual de suyo que el resto de sus hijos y eso le hacía sentir orgulloso y feliz al mismo tiempo.

-Ven aquí, niño -Peter le pasó un brazo por los hombros cuando estuvieron del otro lado de la valla. -Vamos a comer.

-Espero que no sean hamburguesas -Lexie también le respondió al abrazo.

-Dejemos que el mundo nos sorprenda.

La risa de Lexie le estuvo haciendo eco durante todo el trayecto hasta el restaurante, donde se dio cuenta que su hijo realmente no quería una foto o si la quería era solamente para enviársela a Brett.

A Peter le daba algo de celos que su hijo tuviera novio cuando aún vivía bajo su techo, aunque era un avance que estuviera en la universidad y no criando a un niño rubio desastroso que corría por la comisaria con su puerquito siguiéndole de cerca.

-He dicho que no -Peter le dio una mordida a su hamburguesa.

-Papá -Lexie frunció el ceño -Hazie se fue a Brasil con Jackson, yo solamente iré a la playa con Brett, a dos horas.

-Hazie y Jackson no eran novios -Peter se limpió la boca.

-Ya, pero lo iban a ser -El rubio también mordió su hamburguesa.

-Eso no lo sabía -Peter soltó un suspiro -Y tú no vas a ir a ningún lado con tu novio mientras vivas en mi casa.

-Petah -Lexie estiró su mano por encima de la mesa y apretó la de su padre -Iremos y regresaremos el mismo día.

-Que no, he dicho, Pasha.

Pero, así como Peter dijo que no Jordan se encogió de brazos y le dijo que sí, que solamente le avisara cuando llegara a la playa y se pusiera mucho protector solar. Ni siquiera hizo el intento de hacerlo recapacitar o de decirle que se llevara a Jesper con él, aunque si lo hubiera intentando su pequeño hijo se habría negado rápidamente porque _Arenita en mis piecitos, papi._

Así que antes de que amaneciera Peter escuchó a Lexie abandonar la casa y subirse al Camaro. Solamente prometió llegar antes de la noche porque era luna llena pero igual se fue con Brett.

-Puede salir embarazado -Peter tenía el ceño fruncido y Jordan estaba jugando con Jesper y su pista de autos.

-No necesita la playa para salir embarazado -Jordan accionó el trenecito y Jesper dio un brinco feliz, tenía puesto un sombrero y una estrellita de Sheriff que sacó de la caja de cereal. -Relájate, Peter.

Obviamente no lo hizo, solamente miró la foto de su segundo hijo que llevaba en su cartera. Era tan injusto que crecieran, pero a Jesper lo iba a tener siempre con él.

 

 

Al principio Lexie había pensado que irse a la playa en febrero era una pésima idea, tenía que llevar ropa de invierno y no podría meterse al agua por el frío, para él era la peor idea de entre toda la lista de peores ideas de Brett Talbot.

Su rubio y atlético novio era pésimo al momento de ser romántico, era detallista, sí, pero eso de escribir canciones, escoger libros para regalar en una fecha especial o dar un discurso era peor que Jesper intentando explicar porque había dedicado su reconocimiento de primer lugar al señor Pastito Suave y no a sus padres, cuando eran Jordan y Peter quienes se daban de topes cada día al no poder llevarle el ritmo, mientras que el señor Pastito Suave no era nada más que una media vieja de la abuelita Claudia con pasto por cabello y un ojo chueco.

Jesper y Brett tenían más en común de lo que esperaban, pero la playa no era una de esas cosas.

Jess odiaba la playa y Brett en cuanto puso un pie en ella sonrió como niño pequeño. Lexie le sonrió de vuelta porque todo lo que hacía feliz al entrenador Talbot también lo hacía feliz a él, incluso si tenía que estar sentado hasta que se le entumiera el trasero mirando la inmensidad del mar.

-Lexie -El más joven de los dos solamente movió un poco la cabeza. Tenía los pies llenos de arena, las piernas dormidas y estaba a nada de quedarse dormido -Lexie.

-Brett -Lex giró un poco la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

-Yo -Brett respiró profundo -Quiero que te cases conmigo -La respiración de Alexei se detuvo en ese instante.

Miró a su novio como si le estuviera creciendo una nueva cabeza intentando, con todas sus fuerzas, no desviar la vista hacia el arito dorado que podía ver por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Lo harías? -Brett soltó un suspiro en medio de su sonrisa -¿Alexei Hale Stilinski te casarías conmigo?

-Brett -Lexie miró el anillo y luego a su novio -Sí -El más joven se giró por encima de la arena hasta quedar arrodillado entre las piernas de su novio -Si me casaría contigo.

Para Brett escuchar eso fue como haber vuelto a respirar luego de creer que estaba a punto de ahogarse. Fue la gota de agua que necesitaba para sobrevivir al desierto.

-Pero -Lex apretó las manos de Brett entre las suyas -Tienes que prometerme que nunca más me vas a dejar o si quiera intentarlo, porque te amo, pero si lo haces de nuevo ya no voy a volver.

Alexei le sostuvo la mirada atento a cada variación en el corazón de su novio que le avisara sobre cualquier cosa, pero no hubo nada. Frente a él solamente estaba Brett Talbot pidiéndole de manera sincera que se casara con él.

-Lexie, quiero vivir contigo el resto de mi vida, sin importar si muero mañana o muero en un siglo, de lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que quiero estar contigo.

Lexie presionó su sonrisa sobre la de su novio y asintió varias veces con un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas casi a punto de rodarle por las mejillas mientras le colocaba el anillo de compromiso.

-Te amo, idiota -Alexei le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-Lo sé, Lexie -Brett le besó el trozo de piel que estaba a su alcance -Yo también te amo.

+

 

Kenzie sabía que el día del amor y la amistad era importante porque sus padres siempre lo festejaban cenando en un buen restaurante y veían las fotos que se habían hecho a lo largo de su vida. Él sabía que era adoptado, no era tonto, pero también sabía que eran su familia y lo querían casi hasta reventar como decía Tony.  Tony y Ed eran sus mejores amigos, los dos también lo querían mucho y en su cumpleaños organizaron una pijamada cuando se enteraron de que no le gustaban las fiestas. Había sido bonito festejar con tantos niños su cumpleaños y luego, cuando ya estuvieron cansados, dormir sobre muchas almohadas y desayunar tarta.

Como eran sus amigos le había comprado una paleta a cada uno, pero había alguien más que ponía su corazón a palpitar: Skandar Stilinski.

El hermano mayor de sus amigos era muy amable con él. Le cargaba la mochila, le regalaba flores de vez en cuando y también lo miraba mucho. Kenzie había tenido que pensarlo mucho para animarse a comprarle una caja de chocolates con forma de corazón por el día del amor y la amistad.

Skandar, por el contrario, estaba bastante seguro de lo que quería hacer. Él había comprado un oso de peluche de color café, le había atado un globo de Helio y había comprado un chocolate con forma de lobo para Kenzie. Jerome se había gastado sus ahorros en una muñeca enorme para Rose Boyd, pero Skandar consideraba su regalo mucho mejor que el de Jay, aunque el de su gemelo era para su mejor amiga y el de Key era para declararle sus sentimientos al niño que le gustaba.

Tal vez si sus padres no le hubieran platicado la historia sobre cómo se hicieron novios él no le habría dado tanta importancia.

Cuando llegó a clases se sintió algo tonto llevando tantas cosas, pero Tony se veía mil veces más tonto cargando un enorme ramo de flores de colores que casi lo cubría por completo.

-¡Tony! -Louis casi arrolló al pelinegro cuando se dio cuenta que era él.

-Hola, Louis -Tony se estabilizó y luego le extendió el enorme ramo de flores -Para ti.

-¡Gracias! -Louis tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza para caminar de vuelta al auto de sus padres -¿Lo puedes poner en agua?

Ethan estaba mirando directamente a Anthony Hale. El niño tenía esa sonrisa tímida y amigable que ponía siempre que hacía alguna travesura. Ethan odiaba ver esa sonrisa porque sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a su hijo más grande.

-¿Papá? -Louis se asomó por entre las flores y frunció el ceño -¿Puedes?

-Te estoy vigilando, Hale -Tony se miró la punta de los pies y asintió.

-Yo también te hice algo -Louis abrió su mochila y sacó un frasco lleno de estrellitas brillantes y bolitas de gel -Cada estrellita tiene un deseo -Louis sonrió -No los puedes leer hasta que te cases conmigo.

-Es hermoso, Louis -Tony observo el frasco con una sonrisa -Gracias -Ethan frunció el ceño cuando Tony abrazó a su hijo y le besó la frente -Vamos, te llevaré a tu aula.

-Son solo niños, Ethan -Derek perdió toda la convicción de sus palabras cuando se dio cuenta que todavía estaba en pantuflas.

Ya quería volver a casa y meterse a la cama con Stiles.

Skandar no entregó su regaló hasta que dieron el receso. Su aula quedaba algo retirada de la de Kenzie, así que en cuanto escuchó el timbre salió cargando el oso y los chocolates. El recorrido se le hizo eterno hasta llegar a Kenzie Finstock.

El niño estaba sentado junto con Tony en una banquita fuera de su salón. Tony le guiñó un ojo a su hermano mayor y se fue sin avisar.

-Hola -A Skandar le sudaron las manos de los nervios -Yo -Key respiró profundo -Es para ti.

Su corazón sufrió un pequeño paro cuando Kenzie le sonrió, tan amplio que casi se le quebraban las mejillas.

-Gracias -Kenzie tartamudeo un poco -Yo también tengo algo para ti -El niño estaba abrazando el peluche con un brazo -Toma -Le dio la caja de chocolates con las mejillas calientes y las orejas rojas.

-¿De verdad? -Skandar estuvo seguro que murió y revivió en ese preciso instante. Hasta ese momento no había entendido por qué sus padres sonreían y se miraban tanto cuando platicaban como fue que se hicieron novios. Él tampoco podría describirles a sus hijos como se estaba sintiendo -Gracias, Kenzie.

Kenzie miró el oso de peluche y volvió a sonreír.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio? -Skandar tragó duro cuando lo preguntó. Estaba tentando demasiado suerte por un niño humano que también era el mejor amigo de sus hermanitos.

-Si -Kenzie escondió la mitad de su cara tras el peluche -Pero no sé si mis papás me den permiso.

-Hablaré con ellos -Skandar tomó la mano de Kenzie con cuidado, tanteando el terreno por miedo a ser rechazado.

-Gracias, Skandar -Kenzie apretó sus dedos sobre los del lobo y caminó con él hacia el patio donde Rose acababa de dar un gritito de felicidad al saber que la muñeca era para ella.

-¡Tú también eres mi mejor amigo, coliflor! -La niña estaba montada en la espalda de Jay y parecía querer devorarlo a besos.

-Lo sé, brócoli, lo sé -Jerome sostuvo a su amiga hasta que la niña se dejó caer al pasto y volvió a abrazar a su muñeca.

Cuando se llegó la hora de la salida Stiles fue testigo de cómo el entrenador Finstock casi sufrió un paro al miocardio cuando vio a su único hijo salir de la mano de Skandar.

-Soy Skandar Stilinski Hale -Key le extendió su mano -¿Me da permiso para ser el novio de su hijo?

Derek entrecerró los ojos y Stiles comenzó a reír, no porque le diera risa la escena, sino porque Finstock realmente parecía a punto del colapso nervioso.

-¡No! -El entrenador levantó a su hijo en sus brazos y lo subió al auto con todo y el oso.

-No te preocupes, yo hablo con él -Greenberg le guiñó un ojo y resopló cuando su esposo le gritó algo sobre mudarse de país. -Tú solo ten paciencia.

-Tengo mucha, señor -Skandar sonrió -He aprendido de los mejores.

Stiles se sintió más que orgulloso de su hijo cuando lo vio caminar a ellos con cara de triunfo a pesar de que no le habían concedido el permiso, porque, aunque Finstock dijo que no, Kenzie había dicho que sí y eso era suficiente para convencerlo de seguir intentando todos los días.

 

+

 

-Jonah -El universitario se giró para ver a su padre -¿Tienes un momento?

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, papá -Jonah cerró su laptop y miró atento a su padre.

-Ya -Camden se sentó en la cama junto a su hijo. Jonah era muy parecido a Laura físicamente, tenía su nariz y sus ojos, pero al mismo tiempo era muy parecido a Taylor, tenían la misma manía de presionarse el labio inferior mientras pensaban y la de tocar a la otra persona mientras hablaban -¿Qué tal tu día?

-Muy bien -Jonah sonrió -Kurt cocinó y jugamos al jenga.

-Espero que cocine bien -Camden le sonrió a su hijo.

-Bueno, creo que compraremos pizza cuando vayan a visitarnos -Jonah sonrió antes de moverse de lugar y acomodarse bajo el brazo de su padre. Ya median exactamente lo mismo, pero él seguía siendo el bebé de la casa y por lo tanto buscaba refugio en sus padres cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

-¿Lo quieres enserio, Jonie? -Camden le acarició el cabello.

-Sí -Jonah le sonrió -Sé que tienes miedo por lo de mamá, pero -Jonah suspiró -Él si me quiere papá.

-Eso no puedes saberlo.

-Si puedo -Jonah levantó la cabeza -¿Acaso tu dudas de papá? -Camden negó -Exactamente, es como el tío Peter dice: Se necesita a un hombre enamorado para reconocer a otro y yo estoy muy enamorado.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si -Jonah asintió -Me quiero casar con él, papá. No mañana ni el año que viene, pero entre mis planes está Kurt, formar una familia con él. Tener lobitos alados.

-Jonah -Camden presionó sus labios sobre su frente -Bien, dile que lo quiero aquí mañana. Hablaremos de sus intenciones contigo.

 -¿De verdad? -Jonah miró a su papá -¿Ya le vas a dar permiso?

-Lo ha pedido durante años -Camden se encogió de hombros -Creo que se lo ha ganado.

-Papá -Jonah le rodeó el cuello con los brazos -Muchas gracias. Te aseguro que no te vas arrepentir.

-Espero que no -Camden le acarició el cabello y le tomó el rostro para verlo. Solamente había podido tenerlo a él, pero al verlo a los ojos supo que había valido la pena, que lo había hecho bien.

 

+

 

Luego de haber tenido muchos niños de pañales al mismo tiempo, pasar una tarde en silencio disfrutando de la quietud del bosque era todo lo que Derek y Stiles necesitaban para sentirse felices. No una cena en un restaurante caro ni tampoco un viaje en pareja. Solamente una tarde juntos y Brett se las ofreció, les prometió no poner películas de terror y los dejó que se tomaran la tarde libre.

Ellos lo hicieron. Caminaron por el bosque tomados de la mano hasta llegar a un lugar que les gustaba lo suficiente, se sentaron sobre el pasto y platicaron durante horas sobre ellos, sobre sus hijos y sobre cosas que hicieron y les avergonzó en su momento.

-Dormía con una camiseta tuya bajo la almohada -Derek besó a Stiles -La cambiaba cada cierto tiempo para que no se perdiera el aroma.

-Eso es tan de chucho -Stiles también lo besó -Eras todo un acosador, Derek Hale.

-Todavía -Derek le sonrió -Puedo verte dormir durante horas -Stiles arqueó una ceja -Me sé todos tus lunares y que te gustan los postres muy dulces

Se besaron durante tanto tiempo que terminaron con los labios hinchados y casi sin sensibilidad, pero podían seguir haciéndolo durante el resto de su vida, de no ser porque extrañaban a sus hijos y necesitaban estar con ellos.

Porque eran felices dentro de la quietud del bosque, pero lo eran mucho más cuando tenían a todos sus niños correteando por la casa, demostrándoles que no importaba el físico o la forma de ser, a los hijos se les ama por encima de cualquier cosa. Lo aprendían cada mañana al levantarlos para ir a clases y cada noche cuando los enviaban a dormir.

Eran todo lo que habían deseado y más.

 

 

 

 


	34. 129 Michael

La primera lección que se les da a los niños es ‘No te acerques al bosque tú solo’.

Pero eso era cuando eran niños, no cuando tienen diecinueve años, trabajan en un laboratorio secreto junto a su primo/mejor amigo y son hombres lobo.

Para Michael Stilinski era completamente difícil seguir las reglas, no correr, no brincar, bajarse de ahí, no llevarse el plato de comida a la sala, no comer la carne con las manos, no pintar su cuarto con los crayones, no jalar el cabello de Lydia, no lamerle las orejas a Capitan Grisam, no comerse las galletas de Hazie, no morder a Mason y muchas cosas más.

No alejarse de la manada no entraba en la lista hasta que quedó del lado incorrecto y su única opción fue correr, tan rápido como sus piernas le daban. Atento a cualquier sonido que fuera más allá de lo que él estaba haciendo. Nunca antes se había sentido tan indefenso, no cuando sobre su cabeza estaba la luna roja y su única opción era correr como si su vida dependiera de ello porque en realidad si lo hacía.

Se detuvo cuando llegó al borde de lo que en algún momento pudo haber sido un acantilado. El corazón le abandonó el cuerpo y al mismo tiempo volvió a él. Si podía llegar a la cascada todo iba a estar bien, solamente debía llegar a la cascada. Hazie siempre le dijo que no pasaba nada en el interior de la cascada y se lo había demostrado más veces de las necesarias.

Michael volvió a correr. Y entonces todo se detuvo. Una bala se incrustó en su pantorrilla izquierda haciéndole caer directamente al suelo.  Se arrastró por el musgo hasta el árbol más cercano rogando por no ser visto hasta que se dio cuenta que llevaba mucho tiempo siendo observado.

-¿Lo ves? –Mick recargó su espalda en el tronco adoptando poco a poco la posición de ataque, probablemente no era un hombre lobo en ese momento, pero aun así Lexie le había enseñado enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡No! –Sus manos temblaron un poco cuando se enfrentó cara a cara con un arma y un hombre detrás de ella, probablemente un joven por su estructura corporal o un puberto por la forma en la que aún no disparaba.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los del cazador en el momento en que hizo las manos hacia atrás dispuesto a levantarse y arrancarle la lengua de un solo tajo.

-¡Aquí no hay nada! –Su corazón se detuvo y su expresión se tambaleó completamente. El cazador bajó el arma y se retiró el cubre bocas con diseño extraño.

Mick se pegó un poco más al árbol dispuesto a volver a correr aun sabiendo que podían volver a alcanzarlo y la herida no iba a ser en la pantorrilla, iba a ser en el centro de su cabeza, donde no pudiera sanarse de ninguna manera.

-¿Es la pierna? –Los ojos azul cielo le miraron directamente a los suyos cuando se arrodilló a su lado.

-No me toques –Michael se contrajo sobre su cuerpo –Sólo vete.

-Tranquilo –El otro joven, probablemente dos o tres años mayor que Michael le sonrió –Acabo de salvar tu vida.

-Entonces has hecho tu buena acción del día, puedes irte –Michael frunció el ceño.

-Sólo quiero ver –Mick se tragó el siseo que escapó de sus labios cuando le trozó la tela del pantalón arañando sin querer su piel. Debía dejar de ponerse esos pantalones, a veces sentía que le cortaban la circulación. –La bala  sigue dentro.

-Lo sé –Michael frunció el ceño –Y sé cómo retirarla.

El cazador volvió a sonreír. Pequeñas arruguitas se forman a los lados de sus ojos.

-Realmente no quieres mi ayuda –Mick frunció el ceño –Déjame sacarte de aquí.

-Puedo hacerlo solo –El desconocido le arqueó una ceja –Tal vez quieras matarme y descuartizarme. No voy a confiar en ti.

-Bien –El desconocido se recolocó el cubre bocas.

-¿Bien? –Fue lo último que dijo Michael antes de que le estrellara el arma contra su pecho y lo cargara como si fuera una princesa –Mi pierna, idiota.

-Lo siento, Jazmin, no fue mi intención –Rodearon completamente el claro, se movieron despacio entre las sombras y aunque Mick quería irse a otro lado descubrió que era mucho mejor si se quedaba en una zona segura.

Irónicamente el cazador era la zona segura en ese momento.

-¿Cómo es que te permitieron entrar a la empresa de cacería si tienes una chatarra? –Preguntó cuándo la puerta oxidada de la Chevrolet se cerró.

-No sabía que debía tener un buen auto –Mick apretó los labios.

-Los cazadores de aquí los tiene, sobre todo los Argent. Carros del año, creo que dentro de su invitación a unirse viene como requisito tener un auto del año –El cazador volvió a sonreír -¿Cuál es tu nombre, traidor?

-FN-2187 –La sonrisa de Michael creció a medida que su cerebro iba captando una a una las letras.

-Te llamaré Finn –El cazador sonrió a la nada –Y debes prestarme tu móvil para avisar a mi familia.

-No quieres usar mi móvil, Poe –Mick arqueó las cejas –La señal está interceptada.

-Oh –El cazador asintió con la cabeza –Préstame el que no está interceptado, entonces.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa y limpies la sangre de mi auto –Michael entrecerró los ojos.

-Tú me metiste, tú límpiala –El cazador negó con la cabeza –Una mancha de sangre le viene bien a tu chatarra.

-Espero que te guste verla la siguiente vez que te subas.

-Así que habrá otras veces –Michael sonrió antes de girar su cabeza y mirar por la ventana. Sentía la piel pegajosa del sudor que le había recorrido el cuerpo mientras corría y la preocupación latiéndole como un dolor de cabeza en el fondo de su corazón. Pero confiaba que estaban bien, que todos  y cada uno de ellos estaba en perfectas condiciones, escondidos en el fondo del refugio y con unos cuantos cadáveres alrededor, porque Lexie seguramente se había puesto de mal humor y había sacado el arma o Hazie lo había hecho o el pequeño Sky había sacado su arco. Esa familia tenía problemas de ira.

-Y aquí vives –El cazador le miró directamente a los ojos.

-Aquí vivo, disculpa si no es tu mansión –Michael puso los ojos en blanco.

No se quejó cuando Finn lo bajó de la camioneta como si fuera una princesa, ni tampoco cuando le hizo que metiera la mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para sacar las llaves. Simplemente se dejó hacer hasta que tuvo todo lo necesario para curarse en sus manos. Había pensado hacerlo solo pero Finn también sabía de eso.

-¿Por qué no me mataste? –Preguntó finalmente observando las gasas bañadas en sangre.

-Tu no escogiste esto –Mick arqueo las cejas –Ser un hombre lobo.

-Tampoco me arrepiento de serlo –El cazador sonrió –Es un regalo, me gustan los regalos.

-No lo es si cuando estás descontrolado y matas a gente inocente.

-Tú estás en tus cinco sentidos y estabas intentando matar gente inocente –Mick frunció el ceño –Niños inocentes que desde pequeños se les instruye para estar en control, para no hacer daño. Todo lo contrario a ustedes.

-He visto como son descontrolados –El cazador se sentó frente a Michael aún vendando su pierna –Matan sin razón.

-Exactamente lo mismo que ustedes estaban haciendo ahora, con la diferencia que ustedes lo planearon. –El cazador, hasta ese momento sin nombre lo miró directamente a la cara mientras Michael recogía todo lo que había usado. En menos de veinte minutos tendría la pierna como nueva, pero el gesto, la  paciencia que imprimió el cazador en cada movimiento no se iba a comparar con nada que le sucediera en mucho tiempo.

Se puso de pie sin tener cuidado, jaló la única cubeta de metal que había en la habitación y ni siquiera lo pensó cuando le prendió fuego a su sangre, a las bolitas de algodón. Jordan seguramente le iba a poner una bandita cuando llegara a casa y le dijera a sus padres.

-Demuéstramelo entonces –Dijo el cazador poniéndose de pie. –Demuéstrame que no son tan malos.

-Demuéstrame que tú no lo eres –Mick frunció el ceño –Yo no fui el que apuntó con un arma a un estudiante, un hijo, un sobrino, un hermano. ¿Pensaste si quiera en que sucedería con mi padre si mañana le dicen que su hijo menor murió? ¿Mis hermanos? ¿Mi sobrino? Justo ahora podría descuartizarte y ni siquiera sentir remordimiento porque ustedes,  tu raza, me ha hecho cosas peores.

-¿De verdad? –Fin, el cazador, sonrió -¿Cómo qué?

-Experimentaron con mi hermano –Mick frunció el ceño –Por poco matan a un humano y a la criatura que llevaba dentro. Dejaron a mi cuñado sin familia cuando tenía cuatro años. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es para él despertarse en las noches sintiendo el fuego a su alrededor? ¿Saber que es el único sobreviviente?

-No fuimos nosotros –El cazador bajó la cabeza –No fui yo.

-Ni yo tampoco he atacado a nadie. Ningún integrante de mi manada lo ha hecho y sin embargo no habrías dudado en matarme. Porque aunque no lo parezca, el monstruo aquí son ustedes –Apagó el fuego con un vaso de agua  y se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas del pequeño comedor redondo.

La casita era pequeña, apenas un piso, con tres puertas y todo bastante limpio, demasiado limpio.

Estuvo sentado en la misma posición observando la ausencia de polillas en la lámpara hasta que un teléfono de color azul se colocó frente a sus ojos.

-Para que llames a tu familia –Afuera madrugada ya estaba empezando a aclararse. En menos de dos horas amanecería, sería un nuevo día.

Marcó el número de su casa sabiendo que alguien le iba a responder.

-¿Bueno? –Su corazón dio un brinco al escuchar la vocecita de Kendall al otro día.

-Ken

-¿Tío Mick? –La sonrisa se escuchó en su voz –Papi es el tío Mick.

-¡Michael! –Tuvo que alejarse el teléfono al escuchar el grito de Hazael -¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesito ir a sacar dinero del banco? A Jackson no le importa si…

-Estoy bien –Hazael soltó un amago de risa –Estaré en casa pronto, sólo quería que supieran que estoy bien.

-¿Michael te tienen secuestrado? –A lo lejos escuchó a Jordan preguntar sobre él.

-No, sólo me dispararon pero estoy bien. Voy a casa.

-¿Quieres que vaya por ti? –Michael le pudo escuchar el ceño fruncido en las palabras. El cazador hizo sonar las llaves de su camioneta.

-No, gracias –Hazael soltó un suspiro –Dale un abrazo a papá de mi parte.

-Te dejaría el auto pero recuperarlo sería un lío –Michael sonrió mientras le entregaba el móvil. El cazador tenía el cabello ligeramente ondulado en la parte superior, las manos callosas por el esfuerzo y los ojos como dos trocitos de cielo. No tenía la mirada de los cazadores, esa maldad que te erizaba los vellos de la nuca porque disfrutaban de hacerlo.

-¿Qué? -El cazador arqueó una ceja en dirección a Mick.

-Me recuerdas a alguien -Por inercia Mick se tocó el colgante de Neil por encima de la ropa.

-¿Conoces Delicias Stilinski? -Finn estaba golpeando el borde de su silla con los dedos.

-Todos en Beacon conocen Delicias Stilinski -Michael sonrió -Las mejores tartas de todo California -El cazador no le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Conoces al hijo menor del dueño? -Mick también dejó de sonreír en ese instante -¿Lo conoces? -Presionó el cazador poniéndose de pie.

-No -Mick levantó la barbilla.

-Tienes que conocerlo, ojos grandes y hermosos. Labios de color naranja. -El cazador se acercó a Michael conforme hablaba -Lo llaman Mick, pero yo lo conocí por Alexander.

El corazón de Michael golpeó contra sus orejas casi a punto de romperle los tímpanos.

-Lleva un colgante así en el pecho -Finn se metió la mano debajo de la camiseta y levantó su balita de cuarzo.

-¿Neil? -Mick se estaba encajando las uñas en su propia pierna sin darse cuenta. Su corazón había bajado el ritmo súbitamente y sus ojos estaban a punto de romperse por la cantidad de lágrimas. -Sodio -Murmuró casi sin despegar los labios.

El cazador lo miró. Sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos como si le estuviera leyendo el alma.

-Sodio -Repitió Neil sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Una parte de él quería sonreír, abrazarlo y recordarle lo mucho que lo seguía queriendo, pero no sabía de qué manera se lo tomaría Mick, si lo iba a aceptar o si ya tenía a alguien más.

Mick también se puso de pie. Era unos cinco centímetros más bajo que Neil, su cuerpo era mucho más delgado también y obviamente no tenía su entrenamiento para matar, pero de igual manera levantó su puño y lo estrelló contra la mandíbula de su novio.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¡No volviste! -Michael se volvió a sentar -Estuve esperando por ti el año siguiente y solamente me enviaste una carta sin una explicación. Después apareces, hablas con Kurt y luego te esfumas como el humo.

-Intento hacer esto lo mejor que puedo -Neil se estaba tocando la mandíbula.

-Idiota -Michael volvió a levantarse, dio un par de pasos y luego colocó su mano sobre la mandíbula de su novio, porque, aunque hubieran estado separados seguían siendo novios -Te extrañaba.

Neil soltó un suspiro cuando todo el dolor se fue. No supo si por la magia de los hombres lobo o por la sensación de estar tan cerca de Mick. Sus ojos seguían siendo igual de hermosos como lo recordaba y su boca tenía el mismo tono naranja.

-Y yo a ti -Neil le acarició suavemente la mejilla -Todos los días pensaba en ti intentando no olvidar tu rostro como lo hice con el de mi madre.

-Neil -Mick cerró los ojos y recargó su frente sobre la mejilla del cazador -Ella si se acuerda de ti, lo sé.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante lo que pudo haber sido toda una vida, solamente disfrutando de la presencia del otro, intentando asimilar el hecho de que finalmente estaban juntos, probablemente no por mucho, pero era algo.

-¿Estás en la universidad? -Neil jaló la mano de Mick para volver a sentarse, no en una silla, sino en el suelo, donde podían estirarse todo lo que quisieran y no dejar de tocarse.

-Ya terminé -Mick le sonrió -Estoy trabajando con Jonah.

-¿Dónde?

-Es secreto -Mick levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a su novio. La emoción estaba vibrando por todo su cuerpo, se movía tan rápido como la energía de un rayo buscando salida.

-Genial -Fue lo último que dijo Neil antes de inclinarse lo suficiente para, finalmente, besarlo hasta arrancarle la última gota de aliento, intentando recuperar en un beso todo el tiempo perdido.

+

-¡Ya viene! -Jesper brincó del sofá y corrió para abrir la puerta.

Michael estaba usando una chaqueta de color café que le venía ligeramente grande, tenía un lado del pantalón roto y se veía como si hubiera descubierto un trozo de meteorito en el patio de su casa. Julian lo supo desde que lo vio llegar.

-¡Mick! -Jesper fue el primero en abrazarlo, tan fuerte que sus uñas se apretaron contra su espalda.

-Michael -Jordan abrazó a sus dos hijos al mismo tiempo -¿Estás bien? -Le revisó la cabeza, los hombros y continuó el recorrido hasta su pierna -¿Qué ocurrió?

-Un disparo, nada serio -Mick sonrió pequeñito -Estoy bien, papá.

-Qué bueno -Jesper presionó sus labios sobre la mejilla de su hermano mayor -Tienes que ver algo.

-Primero me voy a duchar -Mick hizo amago de bajar a Jesper, pero el rubio se agarró con fuerza de él.

-Tienes que verlo -Lexie tenía puesta una sudadera de Peter y estaba descalzo, igual que siempre.

-¿Qué es?

Jesper lideró el camino hasta su habitación, su cabello rebotaba en cada brinquito y sus piecitos no se detenían. Era demasiado bonito para ser real.

-Mira -Jess se pegó un dedo a los labios cuando abrió la puerta. Dentro de la caja transparente que Mick y Jonah le habían fabricado para su huevo estaba una pequeña ave. -Es mi pollo -Señaló Jesper dejando que se acercara despacito.

-Eso no es un pollo -Mick se inclinó lo suficiente para poder mirar al ave a la cara. Tenía cara de águila y patas de caballo.

-Es un hipogrifo -Dijo Lexie en voz baja. Tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido -Nunca antes había visto uno.

-Yo tampoco -Jesper metió la mano al interior de la casa y le acarició la cabecita -Es hermoso. Es mi pollito.

-¿Hace cuánto nació? -Mick se sacó el pantalón roto sin importarle estar semidesnudo.

-Hace cuatro horas -Jesper levantó cuatro deditos -Mi pollito ya tiene cuatro.

-¿Alguna idea de qué hacer? -Preguntó Peter mirando directamente a su hijo más joven. Una parte de él quería gritarle que no iban a criar un hipogrifo como si fuera un cocker, pero en realidad si iban a hacerlo, porque era Jesper, era el pequeño que revisaba los juguetes de sus hermanos y los juntaba con los suyos, era quien prefería una tarde jugando en el brinca-brinca con Charlie que una fiesta en el McDonalds.

-Alimentarlo -Michael se abrazó a sí mismo -Y no lo sé, Pasha es el que habla con creaturas extrañas.

Lexie carraspeó cuando todos se giraron a verlo.

-Preguntaré -Murmuró girando su cabeza hacia atrás. Brett tenía a Sven dormido en sus brazos y le sonrió a penas sus ojos se encontraron.

-Otro día -Jordan suspiró -Ahora ya tuvimos suficiente -Le colocó ambas manos en los hombros de Mick -Vamos a revisarte esa pierna.

-Yo lo haré -Jonah se acercó rápidamente a su primo -Vamos, Mickey.

Michael estuvo bastante tranquilo mientras le revisaban la pierna, tarareando despacito una canción que Jesper se inventó un fin de semana en que lo visitó dentro de la universidad. Su hermanito había estado inquieto hasta el punto en que dejó sus manos pintadas en el techo.

-Ya esperé suficiente -Jonah le entregó un pantalón de chándal que seguramente era de Pasha o de Hazie, por el logo del equipo de lacrosse. -¿Con quién estuviste?

-¿Por qué? -Mick dio un par de brinquitos para que el pantalón le entrara. -¿Crees que tuve una cita romántica con alguien mientras mi pierna se desangraba?

-¿La tuviste? -Jonah se mordió el pulgar -¿De quién es esa chaqueta?

-Es mía -Mick se miró en el espejo -¿Me queda bien?

-Michael -Jonah se detuvo tras él -Tienes que contarme.

-No ahora, Jonie -Michael sonrió pequeñito y se tocó la oreja diciéndole que podían escucharlos.

-Bien -Jonah resopló -Pero tienes que contarme todo, absolutamente todo.

+

 

Michael no le contó nada a Jonah el día siguiente, solamente se desapareció luego del trabajo dejando a su mejor amigo con la responsabilidad de mentirle a todos los que preguntaran por él y el miedo de que algo le pasara latiendo en lo más profundo de su corazón.

-¿Crees que esté bien? -Preguntó cuándo llevaba media hora hablando por teléfono con Kurt.

-Es Mick -Kurt se encogió de hombros, aunque su novio no podía verlo -Seguramente está haciendo otra rareza.

-¿Debería preocuparme? -Kurt le cambió la conversación preguntándole cuando iba a ir a visitarlo a la universidad, como si ya se le hubiera olvidado que la última vez que estuvieron juntos en su dormitorio tuvieron tanto sexo que, literalmente, quebraron la cama.

Jonah todavía se sonroja al recordar como los miraron cuando entraron a colocar la nueva cama, la cual estrenaron a penas se quedaron solos nuevamente.

-¿Te parece bien el fin de semana? -Preguntó Jonah llevándose la mano directamente a la entrepierna.

-Me parece perfecto el fin de semana -Kurt le recordó lo mucho que lo quería antes de colgar.

Michael no regresó hasta pasada la media noche, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y el cabello tan alborotado que parecía un nido de pájaros.

-¿Me vas a contar? -Jonah estaba sentado sobre su cama leyendo nuevamente Moby Dick.

-¿Por qué sigues despierto? -Michael se sacó la ropa frente a su primo sin importarle quedarse dormido.

-Mick -Jonah colocó su separador y cerró el libro -¿Con quién te viste? Y no intentes negarlo porque hueles a alguien más.

-No me olfatees -Mick se puso rápidamente la camiseta de su pijama -Es de mala educación olfatearme -Jonah puso los ojos en blanco -Bien, te lo diré -El más grande se subió de un brinco a la cama de su primo y sonrió -Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie.

-Te lo prometo.

-Por la garrita, Lahey -Mick levantó su meñique y lo entrelazó con el de su primo -Neil ha vuelto.

-¿Qué?

-Neil, mi Neil está aquí.

-¿Y porque no lo he visto? -Jonah se acercó a su primo -¿Por qué no te visita en casa?

-Ese es el problema -Michael se presionó el pulgar contra el labio inferior -Es un cazador, Jonah.

Jonah se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama con los ojos fijos sobre el techo lleno de estrellitas fosforescentes.

-¿Jonah? -Mick le picó una pierna -¿Jonah estás bien? Por eso no te quería decir. -Mick lo arropó antes de irse a su cama a dormir.

 

+

 

Durante muchos años Neil había creído que estaba completamente solo en el mundo; que si moría durante la cacería de turno nadie le iba a extrañar. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz de estar equivocado.

Volver a ver a Mick fue el golpe de gracia que necesitaba para darle un nuevo sentido a su vida. Su novio seguía esperando por él, con la misma mirada sincera y los mismos labios sonrientes de siempre. Se sintió idiota por no reconocerlo al principio, pero había cambiado, igual que todos. Igual que él.

-Hola -Pero, aunque estuviera cambiado seguía siendo su novio, la persona que le ponía el corazón al cien y por quien estaba considerando darse por muerto para poder empezar una nueva vida al lado de lo único que le importaba.

-Llegaste temprano -Mick se subió de un brinco a la camioneta.

-Lo dices como si no hubieras estado deseando que llegara -Neil sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de su novio. Eran cálidas y exageradamente suaves para ser alguien que trataba con sustancias químicas. -¿Estabas pensando en mí?

-Lo dices como si tu no hubieras estado pensando en mí.

Michael habló durante todo el recorrido al restaurante más cercano. Le contó sobre su hermano menor, sobre Julian, sobre sus tres pares de primos, sobre su trabajo, sobre como pensó que podría encontrarlo en la universidad y la llamada fallida. Todo casi sin respirar.

-Yo pago -Mick hizo a un lado a su novio.

-No puedo dejar que pagues -Neil se estaba rascando en medio de las cejas -Así que muévete.

Michael sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo entero cuando las manos de Neil se colocaron sobre su cadera. A partir de ese momento perdió el habla y no la recuperó hasta que Neil estaba metiendo toda la basura dentro de una bolsa de plástico.

-¿Has estado con alguien? -Mick se miró directamente a las manos. De ser humano habría tenido el trasero entumido por todo el tiempo que había pasado sentado en la caja de la vieja Chevrolet del cazador.

-No -Neil sonrió de medio lado -¿Tú?

-Tampoco -Mick estiró sus dedos.

-No me va la infidelidad -Neil le acarició el mentón -Me alegra que a ti tampoco.

Mick volvió a quedarse sin nada que decir cuando sus piernas terminaron sobre los hombros de su novio y sus uñas se estaban enterrando en su espalda. En ese momento comprendió porque Jonah y Kurt lo hacían cada vez que tenían oportunidad.

 

+

 

-Deberías decirles a tus padres -Mick y Julian estaban sentados en el patio cuidando que Jesper no se hiciera daño mientras le daba de comer a su hipogrifo.

-Lo sé -Mick tenía cabeza recargada en el hombro del vampiro -Pero no sé cómo hacerlo. Peter pops me va a matar cuando se entere que es un cazador y Jords pops va a estar muy desilusionado.

-Lo estará más si no le tienes la confianza suficiente para decírselo ¿O es que Neil no va enserio?

-Neil va muy enserio. Ambos vamos muy enserio -Mick se tocó el colgante -Pero tengo miedo de que nos quieras separar. No quiero tener que escoger.

-Porque lo escogerías a él -Julian le besó la frente -Van a estar bien.

En realidad, no estuvieron bien.

Peter Hale no era el nuevo Sheriff de Beacon Hills por ser el yerno del ex Sheriff o por su cara bonita. Era el nuevo Sheriff, varias veces relecto, porque tenían una habilidad innata para reconocer a los criminales antes de que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta de que lo eran.

Darse cuenta de la relación de Mick con el cazador no fue algo que se hubiera visto venir. Al principio había creído que su hijo estaba saliendo a escondidas con Julian, lo cual era más lógico dadas las circunstancias, pero enterarse de que estaba con un cazador fue un puñetazo en el hígado.

Pasó de la desesperación al coraje en menos de un minuto. Habría soportado cualquier cosa menos que saliera con un cazador, peor aún fue encontrarlo a orillas del bosque sentado en el asiento del copiloto mientras el cazador le comía la boca. Era difícil decidir donde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro.

-¡Michael! -Su hijo brincó del auto y colocó a su novio detrás de él -¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-Yo -Mick se mordió el labio inferior -Papá él es mi novio. Neil Johnson ¿Lo recuerdas? Del campamento…

-Mick ven aquí -Peter le extendió una mano a su hijo mientras con la otra sostenía su arma.

-No -Mick aferró una de sus manos a la de su novio -No hasta que enfundes el arma.

-Mick, ve con él -Habló Neil despacito en su oreja -Estaré bien.

-No -Michael frunció el ceño -No me has dejado explicarte nada y…

-Ninguno de mis hijos va a salir con un cazador, Michael así que ven aquí -Peter levantó el arma.

-No lo conoces -Michael no pensó en nada cuando se paró frente a Neil interponiéndose entre el arma de su padre y su novio. O tal vez si lo hizo. Pensó en que su padre era capaz de matarlo, piensa que es un cazador, piensa que es la persona de la que está enamorado, piensa que lo quieren separar porque él es un hombre lobo y Neil un cazador.

Piensa que siempre odio Romeo y Julieta.

-Si le disparas tendrá que ser a través de mi -Dijo con más seguridad de la que estaba sintiendo.

-No, Mick -Neil le apretó las manos. -No lo hagas.

Pero Mick quiso hacerlo porque había esperado por él toda una vida y era injusto que cuando finalmente estaban juntos lo arrancaran de él como si fuera un bicho al cual matar.

-Mick no voy a dejar que te hagan daño -Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Dolía como si le estuvieran arrancando un pulmón.

-Entonces solamente vete -Peter continuó apuntándole con el arma -Desaparece de aquí y no vuelvas a buscar a mi hijo.

-Papá -Mick no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando a que el sabor salado llegó a su boca -Por favor, él es diferente, él…

-Voy a contar hasta diez -Peter retiró el seguro y Michael sintió que una parte de él cayó al suelo.

La parte difícil no llegó hasta que se giró a verlo. Neil tenía los ojos brillantes y una mirada de determinación en sus ojos azules.

-Tranquilo -Neil le limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas -Voy a encontrar la forma, te lo aseguro.

-Te amo -Mick le rodeó el cuello con los brazos imprimiendo toda la fuerza posible en ese pequeño abrazo -Te amo.

-Y yo a ti -Neil le besó la frente, la nariz, las mejillas y finalmente los labios -Te amo y voy a encontrar la forma.

-Tres -El beso le supo a sal de las lágrimas que se mezclaban entre sus labios mientras se despiden porque Peter no les ha dejado otra opción.

Jonah se abrazó a si mismo cuando lo vio subirse a la camioneta y desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

-No debías hacerlo -Mick se limpió las lágrimas casi con coraje -No lo conoces.

-Uno de ellos casi mata a Stiles, otro casi mata a tu hermano. No voy a quedarme aquí a esperar como él te mata a ti.

-Él jamás me haría daño -Mick metió las manos al interior de la chaqueta de su novio y camino de vuelta a casa ignorando los gritos de su padre pidiéndole que entrara al auto.

 

+

 

Después de la tercera semana Julian ya no pudo soportar ver a Mick apagarse poco a poco. Ya no se le veía riendo ni tampoco inventando cosas, solamente se acostaba en su cama a ver las mismas constelaciones de siempre mientras se tocaba la balita de cuarzo. Era la escena más triste que había visto la casa Hale Stilinski desde que la convirtieron en suya.

Fue en uno de esos días en los que Julian se desapareció después de asegurarse de que Mick estuviera dormido, le sacó los zapatos y le besó la frente. Del chico que se había presentado en su habitación para decirle que el negro se le veía mejor que el blanco ya no quedaba ni la sombra.

Condujo durante horas hasta que llegó a Paradise City. Le tomó una hora más encontrar la camioneta de Neil y el hotel de mala muerte donde se estaba hospedando. El cazador no estaba cuando irrumpió dentro de la habitación dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas cosas por haberse desaparecido sin decirle nada a Mick. Incluso un mensaje encriptado de tres palabras habría revivido al hombre lobo.

Julian se sentó sobre la fea cama con el riesgo de que no soportara su peso y se hundiera hasta el suelo. En la mesita había una pequeña lámpara que al encenderla mostraba las mismas constelaciones de Mick, había libros de leyes y otras cosas que llamaron la atención del vampiro.

-¿Quién eres? -Julian ni siquiera se giró a verlo, siguió hojeando el folleto y lo devolvió al resto -¿Qué haces aquí?

-La pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -Julian se dejó caer en la vieja silla de la habitación.

-¿Quién eres? -Neil le apunto al rostro con el arma.

-Julian Lau -Los dedos de Neil se destensaron hasta que soltó el gatillo -Veo que me recuerdas.

-Mick me habló de ti -Neil devolvió el arma a la parte trasera de su pantalón -¿Él está bien?

-No -Julian se encogió de hombros -Simplemente te fuiste, claro que no está bien.

-No tuve otra opción -Neil dejó caer un folder junto al resto de sus papeles.

-La tuviste, pudiste haberlo tomado contigo.

-¿Y convertirlo en un omega? Claro, porque Mick quiere estar lejos de su manada, su familia.

Julian lo observó durante lo que parecieron horas. Era más alto que él, cabello ligeramente rizado y rubio, ojos grandes, azules como el océano.

-¿Qué planeas hacer? -Julian negó con la mano ante el ofrecimiento de una taza de café, él lo preparaba para Mick y a veces lo probaba para asegurarse de que estuviera justo como le gustaba al hombre lobo, pero tomarlo no.

-Por ahora esperar a que no me maten -Neil se pasó una mano por la cabeza -Después de eso, he decidido hacer pruebas para entrar a la policía -Julian arqueó una ceja -Si tengo un buen resultado puedo pedir que me envíen a Beacon.

-¿Y si no?

-Entonces tienes que ayudarme a encontrar un alfa -El vampiro simplemente lo miró -Mira, haré que me muerda, si la manada de Mick no me acepta entonces yo me convertiré en su manada.

-Tienes que estudiar demasiado -Julian se puso de pie -Y aun así no la tienes fácil.

-Si fuera fácil no sería Mick -Neil se bebió el café de un trago -¿Tienes dónde dormir ahora? Puedes quedarte aquí.

-Volveré a Beacon Hills -Julian soltó un suspiro -¿Quieres que le diga algo?

-Dile lo que te dije, que estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para estar con él. Que renunciado a ser un cazador y me estoy reivindicando.

Julian solamente asintió antes de abandonar la habitación sin hacer nada de ruido, dejando al cazador con la sensación de que todo iba a estar bien.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	35. 130 Todos ganan

En un día normal Peter entraba y salía de casa sin cruzarse con Julian Lau. En un día normal nadie le decía que hacer además de Jordan o Jesper cuando no estaba sosteniendo correctamente la tacita de té.

Julian mirándole como si tuviera un tercer ojo o un fantasma colgado de su cuello le dejó en claro que ese no iba a ser un día normal.

El vampiro estaba vestido con pijama, como si hubiera pasado horas dormido y no leyendo un libro mientras velaba el sueño de Mick. Hasta parecería un ser humano sino pudiera oler la sangre corriendo en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué quieres? -Peter le dio un trago a su taza de café, negro y con dos de azúcar porque así lo acostumbró Lexie a beberlo. Ese niño era tan malo en la cocina que había tenido que instalar un extintor.

-Hay que hablar -Julian tomó asiento en una de las sillas de madera, más que un humano parecía parte de la decoración. -De Mick y Neil.

-¿Vas a darme lecciones sobre cómo tratar con mi hijo? -Peter sumergió una galleta con forma de gato que Kendall había dejado ahí la tarde anterior para que le dijeran que tan bueno era cocinando galletitas de animales, porque al parecer no era lo mismo cocinar galletas enormes a cocinar galletas de figuras.

-No -Julian soltó un suspiro -Solamente quiero ayudarte a que veas las cosas más claras.

-Claro -La sonrisa de Peter fue tan amarga como el té de limón que Jonah hacía a John Stilinski beberse todas las mañanas.

-Lo odias porque fue un cazador quien le hizo daño a tu familia -Julian hizo una pausa -Lo entiendo, pero tienes que entender que la madre de ese chico murió a causa de un hombre lobo y ni siquiera era luna llena -El vampiro tenía la mirada clavada en el Sheriff del pueblo -Aun así, ha esperado a Mick durante años. No puedes simplemente separarlos.

-¿Por qué la haces de casamentera? -Preguntó el lobo recargando sus manos en la mesa -¿No deberías estar feliz porque he corrido a la competencia?

-Neil no es mi competencia -El vampiro se tensó rápidamente -Mick no es un trofeo, es un chico común y corriente al que le ha tocado enamorarse. Así como te pasó a ti, me pasó a mí y le pasa a cualquiera.

-¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto? -Peter lo apuntó con una galleta de elefante que fácilmente estaba del tamaño de su mano, casi le dio lástima ahogarla en el café.

-Más de las que te imaginas -Julian apretó los labios -No te digo que lo aceptes a la primera, solamente que le des una oportunidad. Tal vez te sorprendas.

-Tal vez no -Peter no dijo nada cuando el vampiro simplemente se levantó y se fue.

No podía creer que de pronto él fuera el malo del cuento cuando lo único que quería era cuidar de sus hijos. Neil había querido a Mick, nadie le garantizaba que lo siguiera queriendo y no fuera una treta de un grupo de cazadores para incendiarles la casa mientras dormían, a Jesper no le gustaba sentir calor así que Peter no iba a dejar que eso pasara. Pero al mismo tiempo tenía la duda de que tal vez lo estaba juzgando precipitadamente, Neil se veía muy decidido cuando le dijo a Mick que iba a encontrar la forma, como si no le importara tener que sacrificarse para poder estar con su hijo. Era lo único que tenían en común.

 

 

Julian abandonó la cocina con la esperanza de subir de nuevo a la habitación de Michael y ducharse antes que él para llevarlos al trabajo. Mick siempre dormía en el camino mientras Jonah repasaba en su Tablet las mejoras que podrían hacerle a su proyecto. No contaba con encontrarse a Jonah sentado en el inicio de los escalones. Estaba usando una camiseta que decía ‘I’m his and he’s mine’ en color verde chillante que los niños Stilinski Hale le habían regalado en Navidad para que la usara junto con su novio. Camden Lahey tomó tantas fotos como pudo mientras Kurt intentaba esconderse en el hombro de su novio alegando que era algo demasiado empalagoso para su gusto.

-¿Si te pregunto algo me responderás? -Jonah estaba jugando con sus manos.

-Claro -Julian se sentó a su lado. -¿Qué es?

-Es él ¿Cierto? -Jonah se mordió el labio -Mick.

-Creo que sabes la respuesta -Julian le revolvió el cabello antes de ir a la habitación de Mick. El chico estaba atravesado en la cama con la mitad de su cuerpo fuera de la manta y la almohada abrazada como peluche.

Julian sonrió cuando vio su reflejo en el material que servía de espejo para la ducha, Mick siempre le preguntaba a él se veía bien en lugar de buscar un espejo en la habitación de enseguida. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro Julian en ese momento era de que merecía el mundo entero y más.

 

 

+

Astrid estaba alegando con Jared por qué ellos dos no deberían ser Romeo Y Julieta cuando detuvieron su caminata tan abruptamente que terminó por estrellarse con la espalda de Dylan, su cabello chino se metió dentro de sus ojos y los pies se le enredaron. Habría caído al suelo de no ser por la mano de Jared apretándose en su antebrazo.

-Gracias -Murmuró antes de pararse de puntitas para ver porque se habían detenido.

-Así que Alien -Jerome estaba cruzado de brazos y a su lado Skandar tenía la misma posición defensiva, como si estuvieran retando al otro grupo de chicos -Claro que para ti Jesper es un alien -Continuó Jerome dando otro paso al frente.

Jesper estaba de pie entre Edward y Tony. Los gemelitos tenían el ceño fruncido y parecían a punto de atacar, Ken incluso tenía un rugido a mitad de la garganta.

-¿Dónde, en el lugar de dónde vienes, encontrarías a alguien tan educado y amable como él? Es lógico que no estés acostumbrado a encontrar a personas tan perfectas como Jess -Skandar también dio un paso al frente -De hecho, es hasta sorprendente que tu diminuto cerebro pueda procesar su existencia.

Aitana se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja cuando uno de los chicos se giró a verla. Si tenía que quebrarles la nariz prefería que su cabello no se manchara, su mamá tardaba mucho tiempo peinándola por las mañanas.

-No te acerques a Jess de nuevo ¿Me estás escuchando o debo deletrearlo? -Jay arqueó una ceja -Si te vuelvo a ver cerca o que si quiera lo voltees a ver te voy a romper los huesos uno a uno ¿Está claro?

-Tal vez debas demostrárselo -Rose le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo -Para asegurarnos de que capta el mensaje.

-Déjame hacerlo -Svenie salió de detrás de su hermano mayor. Era apenas un año mayor que Jesper, pero nadie tocaba a su familia -Le cortaré la garganta con mis dientes.

Astrid escondió su risa detrás de su mano cuando olió el miedo en los otros chicos.

-Será la siguiente, Svenie -Skandar rodeó los hombros de su hermano con un brazo y la otra mano la usó para jalar a Kenzie y alejarlos del grupo de chicos.

-¿Estás bien? -Jerome tomó el rostro de Jesper entre sus manos -¿Te hicieron daño?

-No -Jess negó suavemente con la cabeza -Gracias, Ja-Jay -Jesper lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que al más grande se le salió un pequeño quejido de dolor -A ustedes también.

-Abrazo de grupo -Jareth se echó el cabello hacia atrás y abrazó a Jesper y Jerome al mismo tiempo. El resto se unió apenas unos cuantos segundos después cuidando de no hacerle daño a los humanos.

 

+

 

Skandar era el capitán del equipo de Beisbol, tenía una chaqueta con su nombre que le dio a Kenzie porque en muchas ocasiones había visto fotos de sus padres donde Stiles tenía la chaqueta de Derek, así que solamente la usó dos veces para asegurarse de que olor se quedó en ella y luego se la entregó a Kenzie. Su novio le murmuró un pequeño gracias y se la puso encima del uniforme. A Skandar le gustó todavía más.

Jerome era su segundo y el típico chico guapo que le gustaba a toda la población femenina del colegio, hasta a las que eran mayores. Él si usaba su chaqueta, aunque en los días de partido, como ese, se la daba a Rose porque ninguna otra chica era merecedora de llevar su chaqueta más que su mejor amiga o la abuelita Claudia, ella le preparaba un licuado de proteínas antes de los partidos para que ganaran.

Dylan entró al equipo después que todos porque estuvo muy nervioso de que no lo aceptaran por ser malo, pero luego de que Theo le dijera que era un jugador excelente aceptó hacer la prueba. Skandar sigue diciendo que él no utilizó ningún ‘Confundus’ para que Dylan hiciera una carrera.

Luego estaba Jared, demasiado altruista para batear una pelota sin evitar decir un lo siento por haberla lanzado lejos. Key al principio no lo quería en el equipo por miedo a que en lugar de hacer una carrera fuera a ayudar a atrapar la pelota. Tuvo que conversar durante diez minutos con Jay y su padre para poder asegurar la integridad de su equipo antes de aceptar a su hermano.

Tony y Edward estaban en el equipo porque Key les pidió que por favor entraran o tendría que lidiar con unos niños que aún no sabían diferenciar la pelota del bate.

Svenie estaba en el equipo porque le gustaba y Kendall porque Sven también jugaba.

Charlie aún no jugaba del todo, pero también tenía su chaqueta y se sentaba en la banca a tomar chocolate con Jesper mientras su equipo jugaba.

-¿Quién es el tuyo? -Una mujer de cabello casi canoso se sentó junto a Stiles.

-Eh -Stiles miró a Skylar, de todos sus hijos era el único que no jugaba porque no podía correr el riesgo de lastimarse las manos cuando debía cuidar de sus plantitas. -El capitán, el que está al lado del capitán. Son gemelos -Stiles sonrió -Los dos que están tomando agua, el que está de pie junto al rubio y el que está jugando con el bate.

-¿Sus hijos? -Preguntó la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sí, el rubio que viene ahí también es mío y este pequeño duende -Skylar le sonrió -Todos míos.

-Oh -La mujer sonrió muy forzadamente -Su esposa debe tener mucho trabajo con tantos niños.

-Es esposo y no, no es tanto trabajo.

-¡Sky! -Daniel Dumbar pasó corriendo junto a Stiles, estaba completamente vestido de verde y en su estómago había un ojo enorme de color azul.

-Hola, Wazousky -Skylar le ayudó a subirse en la grada junto a él.

-Hola -Dan movió varias veces sus piecitos hasta que pudo acomodarse como quería junto al mayor -Darío viene allá, con Garrett pops -El niño tenía una sonrisa enorme -Yo me escapé del tío Mason.

-El tío Mason va a estar muy asustado -Sky le acomodó las calcetas, también verdes, y le dio un trozo de naranja.

-Sí -Dan tenía una sonrisa enorme que casi le ocultaba los ojitos cafés. -Se va asustar.

Darío, al contrario de su hermano, llevaba un guante de béisbol y dos líneas rojas en sus mejillas.

-Tío Sti -El niño le dio un besito en la mejilla antes de sentarse a su lado.

-¿También vas a jugar, Darío? -Preguntó Stiles intentando no acordarse de lo adorable que eran sus hijos a esa edad.

-No -El niño movió su guante -Cuando sea grande como papá -Su cuerpo entero se pegó lo más que pudo a Garrett y luego lo miró -¿Verdad?

-Sí, cuando seas grande como yo -Garrett presionó sus labios sobre la frente del niño.

Al principio, la primera vez que lo llamaron papá fue algo incómodo, no porque no le gustara, sino porque le gustaba demasiado escucharlos decirle papá o cuando le daban dibujos que hacían en el kínder.

Liam se había encogido de hombros y lo invitó a quedarse con él, no solamente a dormir, sino a mudarse con ellos, a levantarse todas las mañanas con unos deditos que le abrieran los parpados para decirle que los tenía que llevar al kínder.

-¿Liam? -Mason parecía a punto de un colapso nervioso y Corey a punto de empezar a gritar -Liam, he perdido Daniel -El ex ayudante de Stiles se mordió el dedo índice.

-Te dije que se susta -Murmuró Dan cerca del oído de Sky.

-Y así quieres adoptar -Liam puso los ojos en blanco. -Dan está ahí.

-¿Qué? -A Mason el volvió el color al rostro -Daniel eres un tramposo

-Nariz de elefantoso -Continuó Skylar con una sonrisa.

-Eso -Mason le arrebató la bolsa de frituras a Liam y se sentó junto a él con Corey a su lado. No estaban casados, pero vivían en una luna de miel constante y eso hacía feliz a Stiles. Él siempre había creído que Mason se merecía a alguien que estuviera a su altura, no de una manera superficial, sino algo más complejo. Alguien que pudiera hacerlo reír por el resto de sus días y lo quisiera tanto que estuviera dispuesto a cruzar el mundo entero solamente por él.

Corey lo era. Corey lo quería tanto que el amor se le escapaba por los ojos cada vez que se giraba a verlo y eso era todo lo que Stiles pedía para dejar que se quedara con Mason.

-Tienes pecas -Dan le estaba estirando las mejillas a Sky -Muchas pecas, como el pan de las hamburguesas.

-No puedes morderme -Sky puso las manitas del niño lejos de su rostro.

-Poquito -Dan unió su índice y su pulgar -Para probarte.

-No -Sky le picó la nariz -Nada de mordidas.

-¿Ni una chiquita?

El juego comenzó cuando Dan pasó su lengua por la mejilla de Skylar y el niño resopló pidiéndole a Stiles que le limpiara el rostro. 

 

+

Peter estaba a punto de salir de la comisaría para ir a ver jugar a su nieto cuando le dijeron que había alguien que quería verlo. Por su cabeza pasaron cientos de insultos antes de que la persona entrara. Su primera reacción fue disparar, directamente al centro de la frente donde ya no tuviera vuelta atrás, pero la voz de Jesper diciéndole que era el mejor policía con estrellita lo detuvo.

-Tienes un minuto para explicarte -Dijo cruzándose de brazos. Su cuerpo entero adoptó la posición chulesca de la que Jordan siempre se reía preguntándole si lo hacía sentir más hombrecito.

Neil respiro profundo y le entregó el folder con sus documentos y la carta de aceptación en la academia de policías más cercana a Beacon Hills.

-Ya no soy un cazador. Para empezar, nunca quise serlo. Lo único que quiero es que me deje estar con Michael -Neil soltó el aire despacio.

Peter miró la carta de aceptación con ojo crítico. Hacía un mes y medio que el chico había desaparecido y ahora volvía jurándole ser una nueva persona.

-¿Cuál es tu plan B? -Preguntó metiendo el folder a uno de sus cajones para revisarlos con más tiempo después.

-Conseguir un alfa que me muerda y pedirles que me acepten en su manada -Peter intentó con todas sus fuerzas escuchar alguna variación en el corazón del chico, cualquier cosa le habría servido para darle un No rotundo y meterle una bala en el pecho.

-¿Qué te hace creer que te queremos en nuestra manada?

-Que conozco las tácticas de los cazadores -Neil bajó la mirada -Por favor, señor Hale. Mick es lo único que me queda.

En ese momento Peter odió un poco a Jordan por haberle ablandado el corazón durante todos esos años. El Peter joven se habría reído en su cara mientras lo mandaba a dar lástima en otro lado, pero él no podía pensar en nada más que ese chico pudo haber sido él o Derek. No en esa vida, sino en otra donde las cosas no les hubieran salido tan bien.

-Solamente vas a tener una hora a la semana y va a ser bajo mi supervisión -Peter lo dejó en el interior de su oficina intentando procesar sus palabras. Él tenía un partido que ver, Kendall seguramente iba a hacer unas cuantas carreras y era su responsabilidad grabarlo porque era su nieto. La personita que lo hacía sentirse más viejo de lo que era.

 

+

 

Jonah estaba bailando con Kurt la última vez que Jackson lo vio. Un momento estaba dando una vuelta bajo el brazo de su novio y al siguiente ya no había Jonah por ningún lado.

El más joven de los dos niños prodigio había utilizado a su novio como su vía de escape prometiéndole que esa noche iban a tener ‘noche de películas’, incluso dibujo las comillas en el aire y dejó que lo toqueteara todo lo que quisiera por encima de la ropa. Si sus padres se enteraran de las cosas que hacía o que le hacía su novio lo iban a encerrar en una torre donde comería puros vegetales deshidratados.

-¿A dónde se supone que vamos?  -Obviamente Kurt tenía que darle algo a cambio para usar su trasero por tiempo ilimitado -¿Cuándo me voy a quitar la venda? Comienzo a crear monstruos con mi cara. Jonah me estás asustando ¿Eres un cambiapieles? Oh no, voy a vomitar.

-Eres un dramático -Se quejó Jonah antes de subirle el volumen al estéreo para evadir las preguntas de su primo.

Condujo por en medio de callejones y casas abandonadas para que ningún policía lo viera o podían decirle al tío Peter que lo dejara sin tarta. Cuando finalmente llegó al lugar acordado le quitó la venda a Mick, su primo tenía los ojos muy apretados.

-Michael -El aludido abrió los ojos despacito -Ya puedes bajar del auto.

-Gracias -Mick refunfuñó por lo bajo hasta que reconoció la vieja Chevrolet estacionada a un par de metros.

-Hola, Alexander.

-¡Neil! -Mick brincó sobre su novio, le rodeó la cadera con las piernas y lo besó hasta el punto en que Jonah prefirió mirar a otro lado.

-Yo también te extrañé -Neil le acarició la mejilla con su pulgar.

-Llévame contigo -Mick apretó sus manos sobre los hombros del más alto.

-No puedo -Neil presionó sus labios sobre su barbilla -Prometí hacer las cosas bien esta vez y lo haré.

-Va a ser policía -Dijo Jonah sin importare romper el momento -Media hora de aquí, puedo llevarte si quieres.

-Claro que quiero -Mick estuvo a punto de ir y abrazar a su primo -Iré a verte.

-Si tu padre se entera me va a matar -Neil le pasó una mano por el cabello -También espero que me llames.

-Todos los días -Mick le sonrió -Te guardaré como ‘Taquitos Pepe’ para que nadie sospeche y en nuestra primera nueva cita prepararé taquitos.

-Me encanta la idea de probar tus taquitos -Mick sintió que se sonrojaba al darse cuenta de la forma en la que Neil lo miraba, como si fuera un trozo de meteorito recién descubierto o un nuevo planeta en el sistema solar.

-Tenemos que volver, Mick -Jonah movió rápidamente su pie izquierdo -Van a sospechar.

-Iré a verte el fin de semana -Neil lo besó despacio -Quiero que me presentes a Jesper, a Pasha, a Kurt, a tu sobrino. -Michael le besó la sonrisa.

-Cuídate mucho ¿Sí? -Neil asintió varias veces.

Michael estuvo cantando de regreso a casa todas las canciones que aparecieron en la radio. Se veía tan feliz que Jonah se sintió contagiado. El resto de las personas pensaba que era por haber ganado el juego de Beisbol cuando realmente el motivo de la felicidad de Michael era más sencillo.

 

+

 

Stiles realmente no quería dejar ir a sus hijos para que durmieran en casa de Kendall. Prefería que su sobrino se quedara a dormir en su casa que él soltar a sus niños, a todos sus niños, en alguna ocasión Ed y Tony habían ido a la casa Finstock o Jared y Sky en casa de Dylan pero que todos sus hijos lo abandonaran se sentía como un dolor en el corazón.

-Vamos a estar bien, papi -Edward lo estaba abrazando y le acariciaba detrás de las orejas -Voy a cuidar de todos.

-¿Y quién va a cuidar de ti? -Preguntó Stiles mirando a los ojos de su hijo.

-Key, Key va a cuidar mi -Ed sonrió muy amplio.

-Muy bien, Edward.

-No, papi pops -El niño se tiró de sus mejillas -No soy Edward, Edward es el vampiro. Yo soy Jacob como el hombre lobo. Di conmigo: Ja-cob.

-Está bien, Jacob -Stiles le besó la frente -Te cuidas mucho.

-Prometido con promesa de prometedores -Ed le besó la mejilla y se bajó de sus brazos antes de ir y ponerse la mochila.

Esa noche pensó que no iba a dormir en lo absoluto, pensando en cómo estaban sus hijos, si les hacía falta algo o si lo extrañaban.

Cuando se fue a dormir sintió la necesidad de pasar por todas las habitaciones y recordarse que al día siguiente iban a estar con él, igual de traviesos que siempre.

-Van a estar bien -Derek le abrazó por la espalda -Ya están grandes, saben cuidarse solos.

Esa era la mentira más grande que Stiles había escuchado. Los dos más grandes tenían doce, una afición por llevar avenita a la escuela y usar lentes sin aumento. Eran, todavía, unos bebés y no estaba seguro de si era momento de dejarlos ir, de lo que si estaba seguro era que al día siguiente era luna llena y esa noche la tenía solamente para él y para Derek.

-¿El noveno? -Preguntó Derek besándole el cuello.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres volver a cambiar pañales?

-¿Y tú?

Brett abandonó la casa y se unió a sus hermanos menores cuando los gemidos llegaron a su habitación avisándole que eso iba a durar hasta después de la media noche.

 

+

 

Jesper se revisó el cabello más veces que Mick, se probó todos sus zapatos y terminó por escoger unos color miel, lavó sus dientes tres veces y esperó sentado en el sofá pequeño a que tocaran la puerta.

-Hola -El niño le sonrió al recién llegado -Jesper Hale Stilinski, tú debes ser Neil, Mick habla todo el tiempo de ti. -Jesper se miró la muñeca -Llegas dos minutos antes de la hora, muy bien.

-Hola, Jesper -Neil miró a su pequeño cuñado -Un gusto conocerte, Mick me habló mucho de ti.

-Es que a Mick le gustan las cosas bonitas -Jesper le guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta -Tu eres muy guapo, más guapo que el chico que le envió una canasta de fresas.

-¿De verdad? -Neil miró a Mick y luego a Jesper.

-Sí, pero las fresitas estaban muy ricas. Mick no las quería tomar, pero Pasha y yo sí.

Jesper lo hizo parte de la familia en ese momento. Le mostró las fotografías de Mick que estaban en las repisas y lo obligó a ir a su habitación para mostrarle su pollito.

-¿Es un hipogrifo? -Preguntó Neil acariciando el pico del animal. Medía treinta centímetros y parecía a punto de atacar a cualquier que se acercara demasiado a Jesper.

-Sorprendente ¿No? -Neil escuchó su cuello tronar por lo rápido que giró el cuello. Mick estaba recargando en la puerta usando una camisa a cuadros que se le veía muy bien.

-Sorprendente -Las mejillas del hombre lobo se tornaron rojas cuando su novio le besó los nudillos a modo de saludo.

-¡Qué bonito! -Jesper dio un brinco -Son tan bonitos como Homero y Morticia.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	36. 131 Finalmente

Brett a veces pensaba en cómo sería poner las manos sobre Alexei. Lo hacía por las tardes o por las noches, a veces en las mañanas e incluso cuando estaba dando clase porque ese chico venía a su cabeza con el menor de los estímulos y a Brett le gustaba pensar en él; en la frase que le había dicho el fin de semana, su sonrisa de medio lado, su cabello demasiado rubio, la forma en la que se mordía el labio inferior mientras repasaba una nota que no le salía, pero además de eso también pensaba en lo suave que se veía la piel de su espalda y lo cortas que eran sus uñas.

Las uñas de Alexei no habrían podido dejarle alguna marca de ninguna manera porque estaban limadas y perfectamente bien cuidadas. Pero sus garras, largas y letales como las de cualquier hombre lobo, sus garras eran una historia completamente diferente. Se encajaban en su espalda baja y subían hasta llegar a sus hombros y se sentía tan bien que Brett no pensó en ningún momento que pudiera estarle haciendo daño a propósito porque debajo de él, con el lodo como manta, Alexei estaba completamente abandonado a él.

Sus colmillos dejaban escapar jadeos demasiado sinceros y el movimiento de su cadera le hacía perder cualquier duda porque no lo estaba pensando.

Alexei era más salvaje de lo que había pensado, más apasionado y a la vez tan tierno que resultaba un poco desconcertante. Todo en ese chico era un misterio. Desde el porqué de sus ojos hasta la suavidad de sus muslos contra la cadera de Brett. Era perfecto.

El músico llevó una de sus manos hasta el cabello de Brett enredando sus largos dedos en las hebras mojadas intentando aferrarse a algo mientras su cuerpo temblaba por el placer. Habían pasado de una velada normal mientras comían fruta a besarse imprimiendo toda la pasión que tenían acumulada en su interior.

Lexie fue el primero en quedarse desnudo sobre las piernas de su novio, el anillo de compromiso estaba brillando bajo la luz de la luna y su piel se erizaba cuando las manos del mayor recorrieron su cuerpo completamente hasta perderse entre sus nalgas y acariciar directamente su entrada.

La lluvia pudo haber sido causada por Lexie o por un extraño cambio climático. No se detuvieron a pensar en la razón mientras Brett se bebía los jadeos de Lexie y sus dedos se perdían en su interior preparándolo para él.

-Ahí, ahí -Lexie movió su cadera contra los dedos de su novio intentando que tocaran el mismo punto de antes.

-¿Ahí? -Brett presionó sus dedos contra su próstata varias veces hasta dejarlo sin aliento -¿Te gusta?

-Joder, sí -Lexie murmuró algo cuando los dedos abandonaron su interior.

Brett lo acomodó boca arriba sobre el lodo. Se detuvo unos cuantos instantes a observarlo de esa manera. Las piernas flexionadas y abiertas, los dedos apretando la tierra y el cabello enmarañado pegándose a su frente. Se acarició el miembro antes de llevar una de las piernas del más joven sobre su hombro y comenzar a penetrarlo.

Lexie podía lucir como un chico de hielo por fuera, con toda esa piel pálida y el cabello rubio, pero su interior estaba ardiendo hasta límites insospechados.

Brett no era de piedra, apenas estuvo completamente dentro de él sintió la necesidad de empezar con las embestidas.

Su novio no lo dejó. Le atrajo a su rostro con sus manos y le hizo darse la vuelta. Lexie estuvo controlando el ritmo mientras la lluvia caía sobre él. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, cada vez con más fuerza hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por sí solo y solamente necesitó colocar sus manos en el pecho de su novio para impulsarse.

Podía sentir su miembro quemando en su interior, acariciando la suave piel de su intestino con la punta del miembro duro de Brett y se sentía de maravilla toda esa humedad ajena que le hacía desbordarse de placer hasta el punto en que se corrió sobre su vientre sin tocarse y sin que el entrenador acabara todavía.

-Gírate -Brett le ayudó a acomodarse en cuatro sobre la tierra húmeda que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Le gustaba mucho hacerle el amor a Lexie, despacito, disfrutando de cada movimiento, pero también le gustaba follárselo. Que le levantara la cadera mientras le comía el culo y se lo follaba con los dedos. Había mucho placer en verlo alcanzar su orgasmo solamente metiéndole tres dedos y mordiéndole toda la piel blanda que quedara a su alcance. Lexie hacía las mejores mamadas luego de eso y al final ambos terminaban tendidos boca arriba mirando el mundo pasar frente a sus ojos hasta que el orgasmo se transformaba en flojera y la flojera en lentos besos que les irritaba la barbilla.

 

+

 

La nueva casa Talbot era solamente de dos plantas, con seis habitaciones y una enorme sala donde pudieran instalar varios videojuegos y un enorme árbol de Navidad. Lexie estaba encantado con la casa y todavía le faltaba algunos detalles como el piso simulación de madera y todos los muebles.

A Brett se le escaparon algunas lágrimas cuando vio la estructura de su casa. Había recuperado algunas fotografías de sus padres y Taylor había encontrado una ecografía de la hermanita que nunca tuvo dentro del registro del hospital.

-Están muy orgullosos de ti -Derek le rodeó el cuerpo con sus brazos -Si estuvieran aquí te estarán diciendo que eres el mejor hijo de todos.

-Gracias -Brett le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza y el mismo sentimiento.

-Nosotros estamos muy orgullosos de ti -Brett habría llorado con más ganas de no ser por el abrazo de Skandar.

Había perdido demasiado, pero había ganado aún más. No era hijo único, tenía otros hermanos, tenía un par de padres que lo querían, un prometido que estaba planeando su boda a escondidas de él y cuatro abuelos, aunque sonara demasiado.

Todavía había días en los que se quedaba a dormir en casa de John Stilinski y perdían días enteros mirando películas o yendo a pescar. Tony decía que era el favorito por la cantidad de fotos que tenía con sus abuelos.

-¿Y el brinca-brinca? -Preguntó Jesper con las manos ocupadas en piedras que había recogido alrededor de la casa. -Tienes que poner un brinca-brinca, Pasha, para que mis sobrinos jueguen todo el tiempo ¿Verdad, Neil?

El recién aceptado policía de Beacon Hills asintió rápidamente con su cabeza. Neil lo había adoptado como su nuevo cuñado favorito y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos jugando al té o enseñándole a Lucas, el hipogrifo, como comportarse.

-Cierto, Jesper -Neil le ofreció una bolsa de plástico para meter todas las piedritas.

Jonah había sufrido muchas noches sin tarta cuando Peter se enteró que cuando decían que iban a visitar a Kurt, Mick se quedaba en la academia con Neil pero ahora valía la pena. Neil vivía en uno de los departamentos del remodelado viejo loft y lo invitaba a comer cada vez que tenía turno de mañana como muestra de agradecimiento y Neil era realmente un buen cocinero porque lo que en cada oportunidad Jonah se plantaba en su casa y comían hasta saciarse mientras comentaban la temporada de Juego de Tronos que estaban viendo.

-Después compraremos un brinca-brinca -Lexie rodeó la cintura de Brett con uno de sus brazos. -Y te invitaremos para que lo inaugures.

-Soy el mejor brincador de brinca-brinca del mundo -Jesper sonrió.

-También tienen que poner muchas plantitas -Skylar se acomodó los lentes sin aumento -Entre más plantas haya más feliz es la casa.

-Pondremos muchas plantas -Prometió Brett besando la mejilla de Lexie.

 

+

 

Stiles fue el primero en enterarse de las intenciones de Brett de casarse. Ese hombre rubio que acababa de comprar un gimnasio en el centro y que seguía siendo el entrenador del equipo de futbol seguía siendo su niño de cinco años. Brett tenía las mismas expresiones, la misma cara que hacía cuando quería decir que había sacado un A+ fue la misma que tenía cuando entró a la oficina de Stiles.

Todavía llevaba la ropa deportiva con la que daba clases y un enorme batido en su termo despintado de Tarzan.

-Hola -Stiles abandonó el ordenador para mirarlo. El anillo en su dedo era lo más llamativo que tenía puesto.

-Ya tenemos fecha -Dijo Brett poniendo una caja de donas y un batido de vainilla en el escritorio.

-Finalmente -Stiles sintió que salivaba antes de abrir la caja de las donas -¿Cómo fue que se pusieron de acuerdo?

-Después del recital -Brett le había llevado un enorme ramo de rosas a Lexie a modo de felicitación por su excelente presentación. -Dentro de un año -El rubio le dio un trago a su batido.

-Camden va a estar muy feliz de estar presente en su boda -Stiles se tocó el vientre. Con seis meses de embarazo ya tenía bastante claro que iba a ser otro niño y este se llamaría Camden. Su noveno y pequeño hijo llevaría el nombre de Camden Lahey.

Brett le sonrió, mejillas ligeramente rojas y dientes blancos. Cuando era niño Stiles creía que era un niño muy bonito, algo rudo en sus gestos, pero bonito, aunque a veces creía que él lo veía de esa manera porque era su padre o algo parecido. Realmente no sabía que era para Brett, pero sabía que Brett era su hijo.

-Quiero pedirles un favor -Brett dejó el vaso sobre el escritorio y tomó una de las donas cuando Stiles estaba descuidado -Acompáñenme a pedirle permiso a Peter y Jordan para casarme con él.

-Cuando tú quieras -Stiles le sonrió -Pero deja de comerte mis donas, a Camden también le gustan.

 

+

 

Hazael supo que Lexie se estaba comprometiendo cuando se paró en la puerta de su casa con varias revistas de boda en sus brazos y un Mason muy sonriente sosteniendo bolsas de frituras en sus manos.

-¿Tienes tiempo? -Había dicho Lexie dando pequeños brinquitos de felicidad.

-Pasen -Hazael metió los papeles de Jackson dentro de su portafolio y retiró algunos juguetes de los sofás. Tener un hijo, solamente uno, equivalía a nunca tener la casa limpia, no importaba que tanto se esforzara.

-Tengo algunas ideas para el traje -Lexie dejó todas las revistas en la mesita de centro, cuidando de no tirar los monitos Lego de Kendall. Tiró un cojín al suelo, se sacó los zapatos y empezó a hojear las revistas -Mira este.

-Haremos una estructura larga -Mason abrió la primera bolsa de frituras -Y la llenaremos de flores, pondremos lámparas de fuego.

-Y un camino de hojas -Lexie sonrió -Va a ser la mejor boda del año.

Hazael simplemente le sonrió a su hermano y se acomodó junto a ellos para observar las anotaciones que Brett y Lexie ya habían hecho hacia todo lo que les había gustado.

+

Jesper fue quien más preguntas hizo cuando se dio cuenta que la pancita del tío Stiles estaba creciendo. Él no creyó que hubiera un bebé ahí hasta que lo dejaron entrar cuando le estaban haciendo el ultrasonido.

-¿Puedo quedarme una copia? -Preguntó cuándo estaba imprimiendo las fotografías.

-Claro -Derek le revolvió su cabello lleno de diamantina tornasol antes de darle una de las fotografías.

-Gracias -Jesper le sonrió mostrando la ausencia de uno de sus dientes y salió del lugar directo al abuelito John porque tenían una taza de té que no se iba a tomar solita y varios peluches esperando por ellos.

Cuando lo despertaron a las cinco de la mañana y le dijeron que el bebé ya iba a llegar él tomó la fotografía de su cajón, se puso un gorro de búho, sus pantuflas y dejó que Julian lo cargara. El vampiro lo dejó saltarse el cinturón de seguridad para dormitar un poco entre sus brazos mientras llegaban a la casa del tío Sti y el primo Derek. Su familia era tan compleja que a veces lo confundía.

-Hola, Jess -Steve estaba sentado en un sofá junto a sus hermanos.

-Hola -Jesper apretó la fotografía en su manita -¿Ya casi?

-No -Ed tenía el rostro escondido en el estómago de Tony y el resto de su cuerpo estaba sobre sus hermanos.

Jesper también se sentó junto a sus primos a esperar a que el nuevo bebé llegara a casa. El primo Derek había pasado varias veces detrás de ellos cargando algunas cosas a la habitación hasta que ya no volvió más.

-Ven -Jonah tenía los guantes puestos, un gorrito y estaba mirando a Derek con una sonrisa mientras sostenía al pequeño bebé llorón en sus brazos.

-¿Para qué? -Derek dejó de apretar la mano de Stiles.

-Corta el cordón -Ordenó Jonah señalándole las tijeras.

-¿Yo? -Derek miró a Stiles con una sonrisa nervioso y luego a su hijo. El pequeño estaba cubierto en sangre y líquido amniótico, su carita estaba pequeña y arrugada, pero no parecía una dona como había dicho Jared.

-Tú -Jonah también miró al bebé y se imaginó que en algún momento él tendría uno, pero se parecería a Kurt, tal vez su mismo tono de piel o sus mismos ojos.

Derek se sintió abrumado por la felicidad cuando cortó el cordón. Era otra clase de felicidad porque ahora era parte activa del nacimiento de su último hijo.

-¿Me viste? -Preguntó al volver con Stiles. Jonah y Ty estaban limpiando al bebé para medirlo y pesarlo. -Corté el cordón

-Te vi -Stiles le acarició las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Camden Stilinski Hale tenía una nariz casi invisible y un hambre casi tan voraz como la de Eddie en un día normal. Los miraba a la cara y les apretaba los dedos como si quisiera decirles algo.

-Mhh -Jesper estaba de puntitas junto a Stiles observando al bebé, en su otra mano tenía la fotografía del ultrasonido -No se parece -Jess se cruzó de brazos -¿De verdad es el bebé en tu pancita o es otro?

-Es el mismo -Jordan estaba detrás de su hijo -Tu tampoco te parecías mucho a la ecografía cuando naciste.

-¿Era más bonito o más feo? -Jesper apretó los labios -Porque él no es bonito y he visto fotos de todos, nadie es bonito cuando acaba de salir de la pancita.

Stiles y Derek lejos de sentirse molesto le sonrieron porque sabían que tenía toda la razón del mundo.

-¿Voy a poder cargarlo? -Preguntó intentando tocarle una manita.

-Cuando sea un poco más grande -Derek tenía la vista clavada en su bebé mientras hablaba -Ahora es muy frágil.

-Se ve -Jess sonrió -Parece una gelatina.

Cuando Camden se enteró de que el niño llevaba su nombre también se le salieron unas cuantas lágrimas que secó en el uniforme de Taylor.

 -¿Puedo? -Se sintió como si se mirara en un espejo cuando tuvo al bebé en sus brazos.

-Ya te habíamos dicho -Stiles tenía a Skandar dormido con su cabeza sobre sus piernas -Cuando fuiste por nosotros a aquella fiesta ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Teníamos que tener un hijo con tu nombre -Camden le acarició la mejilla al bebé.

-Gracias -El policía continuó cargando al bebé hasta que tuvo que irse a su casa porque debía descansar antes del trabajo.

Jesper se quedó dormido en la cama de Tony y Edward abrazando fuerte al más bajito de los gemelos porque no tenía un peluche al que abrazar.

+

 

Cuando el día de la boda llegó Camden ya tenía once meses y caminaba por su cuenta. Parecía un muñequito de cuerda que también decía algunas palabras y reía como si de eso se mantuviera vivo el mundo. Igual que el resto de sus hermanos tenía un trajecito de color blanco con una corbata del color de sus ojos y un par de zapatitos que Julian le había traído de su viaje a Brasil.

-Li -Camden se movió desde su asiento en el suelo del bosque al vampiro. Sus manitas se apretaron contra su pantalón.

-Hola, humanito -El bebé le besó la mejilla cuando estuvo entre sus brazos.

-Parece que lleva tu nombre y no el del tío Camden -Michael le bajó el pantaloncito al bebé -¿Cómo estás?

-Normal -Julian le sonrió -Ya perdí la cuenta de todas las bodas a las que he asistido, pero esta es muy bonita.

-A Lexie le tomó días hacer esas mariposas de papel -Mick apuntó a las jaulas colgadas de la carpa -Brett intentó ayudarle, pero eso habría equivalido a tener mariposas deformes.

-Que el cielo nos salve de Brett haciendo manualidades -Julian sonrió.

-Pero adivina quien estuvo aquí emparejando el terreno ¿Lo ves? Ni una sola piedrita en el camino -Mick apuntó al lugar en general -Buscaron troncos caídos por todo el bosque y los trajeron aquí, así no pagan por sillas.

+

Derek sabía que en algún momento sus hijos se iban a casar. A final de cuentas él lo había hecho. Había salido de casa para formar una nueva familia al lado de Stiles, era lo normal en todas las personas, pero eso no significaba que no quisiera a Brett siempre viviendo bajo su techo jalándole de la playera para darle un abrazo solamente porque sí.

Nadie podía decirle que no era suyo porque nadie sabía lo mucho que Derek lo quería. Él había sufrido junto con Brett cuando le tatuaron el hombro y luego casi no se atrevió a quemarle la piel para que pudiera verse. Era tan suyo como todos los niños afuera que llevaban sus cejas o su cabello.

-¿Qué tal me veo? -Brett estaba respirando casi erráticamente.

-Perfecto -John Stilinski le robó la palabra de la boca. -Ven aquí -Derek se sintió un poco celoso cuando su suegro abrazó a su hijo. Todo su cabello era blanco ahora y tenía un par de bolsas bajo los ojos que le delataban todo el sentimiento que sentía al ver a Brett a punto de casarse -Muchas felicidades, hijo.

-Gracias, abuelo -Brett correspondió al abrazo con la misma intensidad. Ese hombre le había enseñado a abrir puertas sin necesidad de una llave y a hacerle un puente a los carros.

-Prométeme que vas a ser muy feliz -John le tomó el rostro entre las manos.

-Lo seré -Brett sonrió -Estoy seguro.

-Bueno -John le besó la frente -Iré a ver a mi otro nieto.

-Eso es extraño -Stiles acaba de limpiarle el rostro a Ed quitando todo rastro del hot dog que se acababa de comer -Tus dos nietos se casan.

-No estoy de humor para pensar en eso -John movió la mano -Recuerda no tropezarte, Stiles.

-Pero si el que se casa es él -Su padre solamente le apuntó con un dedo antes de salir de la carpa que habían instalado en el bosque para que no se vieran antes de caminar al altar.

-Estoy nervioso -Brett se secó las manos en la camiseta que se acababa de quitar –¿Y si me equivoco en una línea? ¿Y si Lexie decide que ya no quiere casarse conmigo?

-Lexie quiere casarse contigo -Derek le palmeó la mejilla -¿Tú también?

-Si -Brett ni siquiera lo pensó -Quiero casarme con él.

-Ya es hora -Mason se tocó el reloj –¿Recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer?

-Sí.

-Bien -Su amigo se acomodó su propio sacó y le apuntó a la salida de la carpa -Mira al frente y sonríe, es el día de tu boda.

-Creo que voy a vomitar.

-Te lo tragas, Tabot -Mason caminó tras Brett hasta donde comenzaba el camino de hojas que los animalitos del bosque habían creado.

En realidad, no habían sido animalitos, sino pequeñas cositas aladas que Mason no quería conocer. Ya sabía demasiado sobre criaturas sobrenaturales como para todavía añadir el hecho de que Lexie tenía una conexión mística con el bosque. Para Mason seguía siendo el niño que odiaba los zapatos y que usaba coronas de flores.

Brett se detuvo frente al altar. Garrett y Liam estaban en su lado, ambos tenían el mismo traje y estaban tocándose los dedos.

-Tranquilo -Le murmuró Garrett -Lexie ya viene.

Y sí, Lexie ya estaba saliendo de su carpa. Traje blanco y una corona de flores del mismo color adornando su cabello; a su lado tenía al humanoide verde que lo devolvió a la vida y al pixie que le había propuesto matrimonio cuando era un niño.

Brett realmente no notó eso al principio, él solamente miró a Alexei. En su cabeza vio al bebé recién nacido de cuando Hazie le ordenó que no se enamorara de él. No procesó sus lágrimas hasta que le humedecieron los labios y Liam le acarició la espalda intentando tranquilizarlo.

Después de lo que parecían siglos, después de haberse equivocado tan horriblemente, ahora estaba a punto de casarse con Lexie.

-Respira -Kurt atravesó lo que les separaba para mirarlo -Hey, está bien.

-Lo siento -Brett aceptó el pañuelo de la esfinge.

-No te preocupes, si no lo hubieras hecho te habría golpeado las bolas -Le susurró antes de volver a su lugar y esperar por Lexie.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a dos personas en matrimonio -Brett sintió que estaba respirando por primera vez cuando comenzaron, no podía quitar los ojos de Lexie ni tampoco pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ellos dos y las mariposas de papel que habían cobrado vida y sobrevolaban toda la carpa con sus alas de colores.

 

+

 

Stiles había sido el primero en abrazar a Brett y desearle lo mejor del mundo. Su cabello rubio estaba perfectamente bien peinado por primera vez en su vida y Lexie no se había quejado por estar usando zapatos. Se veían hechos el uno para el otro desde la distancia y al verlos de cerca lo corroboraba.

Brett encajaba perfectamente con Lexie, sus manos se movían al mismo tiempo para tocarse, sus ojos se buscaban con la misma desesperación y sus sonrisas se veían muy bien juntas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Feliz.

-Feiz -Repitió Camden pasando de los brazos de Stiles a los de su hermano mayor. Tenía la nariz un poco roja porque acababa de salir de un resfriado, pero los ojitos estaban igual de vivos como el día en que nació.

-Exactamente -Brett presionó sus labios sobre la frente de su hermano.

Después de tantos bebés con Stiles siendo humano, fue Camden quien nació en esa condición. Un humano hijo de dos padres hombres lobo. Una rareza dentro del mundo sobrenatural.

-Podría casarme mil veces con él -Stiles le sonrió con todo el orgullo desbordándose entre ellos.

-Cuídalo mucho, Brett -Stiles presionó su mano sobre la mejilla del rubio -Y nunca olvides cómo te sientes en este momento.

-No lo haré -Brett sonrió -Te lo prometo.

Camden caminó de regreso a su mesa sonriéndole a todos porque él también estaba feliz.

-Cuida de mi hijo, Talbot -Murmuró Peter en el oído de Brett mientras lo abrazaba para felicitarlo.

-Yo también soy un Talbot ahora, papá -Lexie rodeó la cintura de Brett con uno de sus brazos -Y él es tu hijo en ley.

-Yo soy Jesper -El hermanito menor de Lexie se detuvo frente a su padre -Y les deseo lo mejor, pero si me dan un sobrino pronto. Ken es más grande que yo y no puedo cargarlo, ya lo intenté.

-Hablaremos de eso después -Brett besó la mejilla de Lexie -Pero si te daremos algún sobrino.

-No importa si es niña, puedo aprender a peinarla -Jesper sonrió -Pero tengan hijos, van a tener hijos bonitos, lo sé porque se quieren mucho.

-¿Tú crees, Jess? -Preguntó Lexie mirando a su hermanito.

-No lo creo, lo sé -Jesper resopló -Pudieron casarse con otra persona, pero no quisieron. ¿Y cuándo van a partir el pastel?

 

+

Esa noche, cuando estaban tomando el avión para su luna de miel Brett se dio cuenta que se perdió algunas cosas de su boda, pero no se perdió en ningún segundo las expresiones de Lexie.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	37. Relaciones

Lexie se casó un día y Kurt se preguntó cómo sería después. Habían sido amigos desde el kínder, habían golpeado a gente juntos y comido pizzas enormes solamente para no pagarlas. Saber que Lexie estaba pasando al mundo de las personas casadas lo hizo sentir un poco de pánico. No importaba que él también tuviera novio, los momentos de amigos eran con amigos, las salidas de amigos eran de amigos, las pijamadas de amigos eran con amigos, no con novios, ni con el hermanito más pequeño de mi mejor amigo porque _a ambos nos gusta el té_.

Además de que Lexie se estaba casando con alguien que lo había hecho llorar. Lex perdonó a Brett, hizo borrón y cuenta nueva, pero a Kurt jamás se le iba a olvidar que su mejor amigo había llorado por él, que lo había puesto triste y Beacon Hills estuvo lloviendo durante varios días. Al mismo tiempo estaba feliz porque su mejor-amigo-ahora-casado estaba feliz y Brett lo miraba como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo, lo cual era muy probable porque podía hacer cosas que nadie más podía así que sí, Lexie debía cuidarse de no ser descubierto o le pondrían un altar.

La primera semana no dejó de pensar en ello, su trabajo podía esperar, su mejor amigo estaba de luna miel y cuando volviera ya no iba a vivir en la casa de Jordan y Peter, ya no iba a invitarlo a dormir e iban a terminar haciendo palomitas a las dos de la mañana, ya no había forma de volver a cuando estaban solteros y podían darse una escapada a un bar o a una fiesta y volver a las cinco de la madrugada riéndose por haber violado todas las leyes de tránsito.

Cuando Lexie volvió de su luna de miel lo primero que hicieron fue juntarse para platicar y ver las fotografías. Kurt se sintió algo extraño entrando a una casa nueva que todavía olía un poco a pintura.

-Te traje esto -Lexie le entregó un abrigo color café, muy parecido a los que se usaban antes.

-Gracias -Kurt miró el abrigo y rápidamente se lo midió. Le venía perfecto y eso le gustó más.

-¿Qué tal tu luna de miel? -Brett bajó en ese momento acomodándose un pantalón de chandal y una camiseta sin mangas, besó a Lexie en la boca y se despidió de Kurt con un ‘Espero verte luego’.

-Perfecta -Alexei le sonrió antes de comenzar a platicarle todo lo que había hecho con su esposo.

Kurt no quiso comentarle nada de su temor sobre perder a su mejor amigo. No lo hizo y más tarde se alegró bastante porque seguía viendo a Lexie igual que siempre, ya no se iba a dormir a su casa, pero todavía se juntaban para desayunar juntos, para ir al cine o a los bolos, a veces con Brett y a veces no. Todavía se daban de golpes en un ring en lo que ellos llamaban entrenamiento y todavía seguían sacándose fotografías con gestos extraños porque eran los mejores amigos.

-¿Kurt? -Pero Kurt también tenía a su novio, dos años menor, cabello negro, un cuerpo que trabajaba todas las mañanas y una manía por abrir cadáveres.

-¿Sí?

-Se nos hace tarde -Jonah había dejado de ser el niño tímido para convertirse en alguien a quien le gustaba ir a bailar de vez en cuando, tomar, aunque no se emborrachara y sacarle el cigarrillo de la boca para besarlo.

-¿Desde cuando eres puntual? -Jonah terminó de acomodarse su camisa y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos antes de besarlo y llevarlo de regreso a la cama porque en efecto, no era nada puntual.

 

+

 

Jerome ya no quería compartir habitación con Skandar. No podía compartir habitación con alguien que tenía novio, pero iba a llevar a una chica al baile con la excusa de que Kenzie todavía no tenía edad y Aitana no tenía pareja. Jerome sabía que Aitana había recibido muchas propuestas, que la chica se hiciera la interesante era otra cosa y eso Jerome lo odiaba porque ponía a Kenzie en desventaja. El niño era flaquito, pálido, con una afición por salvar animalitos callejeros y una forma tan tierna de ser que no podía competir contra Aitana, esa chica podía darle palizas sin siquiera transformarse. Eso le daba coraje y por eso ya no quería dormir con Key, así que puso un tornillo en cada pared, amarró una cuerda y usó unas cortinas viejas de la abuelita Talia para separar su espacio vital del de su hermano.

-Eres ridículo, Jerome -Había dicho Skandar, con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de molestia en su perfecto rostro. Jay a veces quería molerlo a golpes. -Vamos, Kenzie.

-Hasta luego, Jay -Kenzie salió de la habitación con sus dedos entrelazados con los de su novio. -¿Por qué está de mal humor?

-Déjalo, se le va a pasar -Skandar le besó la frente y continuaron su camino hacia la primera planta.

-¡Kenzie! -Edward les salió a mitad del camino y ni siquiera hizo amago de cubrir su bóxer de patitos -No sabía que venías.

-Key yo vamos a escoger su traje para el baile -Kenzie se pegó un poco más con su novio -¿Quieres venir?

-No, Iugh no -Ed hizo una mueca -¿Vas a quedarte a dormir ahora? Jugaremos videojuegos y dormiremos en la furgo -Ed apuntó hacia afuera con sus manos.

-Lo voy a llevar a cenar, Ed -Skandar soltó la mano de su novio para rodearlo con un brazo -Será otro día.

-¿Qué? -Edward frunció el ceño -¡PAPÁ!

-No metas a papá.

-Me estás robando a mi mejor amigo, voy a meter a papá -Edward se cruzó de brazos, Tony llegó segundos después y luego Derek -Mira a Key, va a llevar a Kenzie a cenar.

Derek miró a Edward y luego al avergonzado Kenzie intentando esconderse dentro de su camiseta.

-¿Eddie? -Preguntó Derek intentando encontrarle algo de sentido al problema o encontrar algún problema.

-Se supone que no debe salir con mi mejor amigo y mucho menos robármelo -Edward se cruzó de brazos -Está en el código.

-Ve con cuidado, Key -Derek despidió a su hijo mayor y dejó que se fuera con su novio, le había prestado, a escondidas de Stiles, la llave de su auto así que podía ser libre.

-¡Papá! -Ed dio un brinquito -Le diré a Stiles pops cuando llegue -Y salió de casa jalando a su gemelo de la mano. Con doce años Tony ya era más alto que su hermano, pero Eddie seguía teniendo el poder, tenía algo que lograba convencer a todos para cubrirle sus travesuras y Derek lo amaba por eso.

-El otro fin de semana será únicamente para Ed y Tony ¿Sí? -Kenzie apretó la mano de Skandar entre las suyas -Sin escapaditas ni nada.

-Bien -Skandar le acarició la nariz -Pero ahora sube al auto -Skandar le abrió la puerta -Tenemos toda una tarde para nosotros.

Kenzie, con doce años, podía decir que quería a Skandar para toda la vida, porque Skandar lo había visto cuando nadie más lo había hecho, le tomaba siempre de la mano, lo ponía siempre a su derecha cuando iban caminando, lo abrazaba sin avisarle y le daba pequeños detalles que lo hacían sentirse especial. Así que quería eso para el resto de su vida, alguien con quien pudiera pelear, pero al mismo tiempo quererse, porque peleaba con su novio, obviamente peleaba con él hasta el punto en que le decía ‘Ya no me hables’ pero luego volvían porque eran novios y los novios pelean y se reconcilian. Key siempre le pedía perdón dándole un besito en la frente y un chocolate. El día de su boda seguramente estaría gordo por tantos chocolates.

 

-El siguiente baile te llevaré a ti -Skandar paró a Kenzie frente a él y lo abrazó por la espalda -Y luego comeremos sobre el techo del auto a menos que llueva, entonces comeremos dentro.

-Espero que no llueva -Kenzie tomó una mano de Key y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo -Deberías decirle a Jay que Aitana quiere ir con él, aunque lo odie.

-No lo sé -Key frunció las cejas -¿Y si se matan? Seré cómplice.

-Cierto -Kenzie apretó los labios -Entonces simplemente arrójala a sus brazos y sal corriendo hacia mí.

Skandar le acarició la barbilla con sus dedos. A veces lo miraba y no se creía que estuviera con él, no solamente por lo bonito, sino por todo en general. Jamás se iba a ir de su cabeza el pequeño Kenzie de nueve que le llevó un conejito herido para que lo ayudara a curarse.

-Siempre voy a correr hacia ti -Skandar lo rodeó con sus brazos, asegurándose de que encajara bien.

 

+

 

-¿Tú con quien vas al baile? -Preguntó Jared dejándose caer sobre el montón de ropa en la cama de Jerome.

-Yo no voy al baile -Jay puso los ojos en blanco -Eso es para nenas.

-O para personas a las que les ganaron su pareja -Skylar también brincó sobre la cama -Está cómoda.

-Largo de aquí -Jay apuntó hacia la puerta.

-¿Estás molesto porque te ganaron a Aitana? -Preguntó Jared haciendo el mismo tonito que Rose cuando le preguntó si no iba a invitar a su hermana.

-¿Por qué dan por hecho que me gusta? Es agresiva, perfeccionista, obsesiva -Los gemelos se le quedaron mirando con una sonrisa en el rostro -¿Qué?

-Estás enamorado de ella -Skylar cerró los ojos.

-¿Ustedes me van a dar lecciones de enamoramiento? -Preguntó Jerome con sorna -¿Cuántas citas han tenido?

-Prioridades -Jared chocó su puño con el de su gemelo -No novio hasta que estés en la universidad a punto de sostener tu título.

-Como digan -Jerome volvió a apuntar hacia la puerta y ambos gemelos se pusieron de pie y salieron riendo de algo que dijeron en su propio idioma. Jay jamás desarrolló uno con Skandar, probablemente porque siempre fueron demasiado claros y directos como para evitar que el resto del mundo se enterara de lo que decían.

 Jared llegó directamente a la cocina, Camden estaba ahí junto a Stiles aprendiendo a comer vegetales con un avioncito. Jared tiene un video de veinte minutos donde acaparó todo el brócoli que era para Skylar.

-Bebé -Camden dejó de ver el avioncito para verlo a él -Hola, pedacito de cielo -Jared se sentó sobre las piernas de Stiles para poder mirar a su hermanito directamente a la cara -Eres muy bonito, Cam -El niño le sonrió con sus dientitos.

-Voy a preparar sopa -Jared se estiró -¿Quieres un poco?

-Bueno -Stiles se encogió de hombros y volvió a los avioncitos -Tus hermanos ¿Dónde están?

-Sky ya viene, Ed y Tony afuera, en la furgo viendo una película, Jerome está siendo diva en su habitación, Skandar con Kenzie en una cita y Brett siendo un hombre casado -Jared suspiró -¿Ya no va a volver a la casa? Lo extraño.

-¿A quién? -Edward se sacó la camiseta a penas estar dentro de la casa. Estaba empapado en agua y a sus pies se estaba formando un charquito.

-Brett.

-Yo también -Edward hizo un puchero -Todos me abandonan, todos los hacen, moriré sólo con miles de gatos y una adicción a coleccionar cosas.

-Ve a ducharte -El niño hizo otro puchero y subió canturreando una canción.

-¿Sabes dónde está tu padre? -Jared frunció el ceño

-En la biblioteca, creo.

-Pero no está el auto.

-Oh, se lo prestó a Key para su cita con Kenzie.

Jared supo que había hecho algo mal cuando hasta Camden dejó de intentar comerse su osito de hule y lo miró con los ojitos enormes.

Cuando su padre les preguntó quién lo había delatado él levantó su mano solamente un poquito y aceptó la mirada de ‘Eres tan despistado, Red’ que todos le daban muy seguido.

Había dormido con Skylar por miedo a que Skandar llegara en la noche y lo ahorcara por haberle arruinado su oportunidad de tener prestado el auto más veces.

 

+

A Neil le gusta el té, a Kurt le gusta el té, a Julian le gusta el té así que Jesper no tiene ningún problema en enviarles a los tres una invitación para tomar el té en su casita del árbol. Se pone un suéter gris encima de una camisa de botones azul y usa zapatos en lugar de sus bonitas vans rotas, él simplemente no entiende porque Jordan aprieta los labios cada vez que se las mira puestas, a él le gustan porque son súper cómodas.

-Adelante -Los tres llegan al mismo tiempo, lo siguen todo el camino hasta la puerta trasera y suben por la escalera con miedo de que se quiebre. Kurt tiene prohibido usar sus alas para subir, si se rompe pues se tienen que sobar la zona herida y ponerse una de las banditas que Mick siempre trae en su estuche.

En la mesita hay galletas, pastelitos y la tetera ya está lista.

Neil al principio no sabía si asistir o no, él no tenía ropa para esa ocasión, pero Mick le dijo que para Jesper el té era algo muy serio así que su vida dependía del té. El ex cazador tuvo que gastarse parte de su paga comprando ropa para ir a tomar el té.

-¿Gustan algún pastelillo? -Neil estuvo a punto de brincar cuando Lucas, el hipogrifo, encajó sus garras en la puerta y entró a la casita directamente a un rincón lleno de almohadones viejos.

A partir de ahí el ambiente se puso tenso. Kurt estuvo mirando al animal y el animal lo miraba de regreso.

-Julian -Jesper bebió un traguito de su té -¿Qué opinas de Beacon Hills?

-Me gusta.

-¿Beacon Hills o mi hermano? -Kurt abandonó su pelea de miradas con el hipogrifo para ver al vampiro.

-Beacon Hills y le tengo mucho aprecio a tu hermano -Jesper asintió despacio

-Neil ¿Qué opinas de Beacon Hills?

-Es un pueblo bonito -Jesper frunció el ceño -Me gusta.

-¿Y mi hermano? -Kurt parecía a punto de empezar a reírse -Brett y Lexie no me dan un bebé así que ¿Te vas a casar con mi hermano?

-Si él quiere -Jesper asintió despacio.

-Kurt -La risa de la esfinge murió súbitamente -¿Quieres una galletita de coco?

Cuando Neil salió de la casita sintió que había entrado a un portal secreto donde los niños eran los gobernantes y Narnia realmente existía. Había estado por dos horas con un vampiro, una esfinge, un hombre lobo y un hipogrifo. Nadie le creería si lo dijera, ni siquiera él creía que fuera posible.

Estar en una relación con Mick requería más de lo que cualquiera creería: un alto nivel de lucidez.

-¿De verdad te vas a casar con Mick? -Preguntó Julian metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Quiero hacerlo -Neil sonrió un poco -Mick es lo que más quiero.

-Tienes que cuidarlo bien.

Jesper estaba unos pasos detrás regañando a su hipogrifo por haber intentado morder a Kurt. No podía tener un perrito como un niño normal, tenía un hipogrifo.

-Lo haré -Neil sonrió -Daría mi vida por él.

-No se trata de eso -Julian respiró profundo -Tienes que vivir por él, muerto no sirves de nada -El vampiro le palmeó el hombro y entró a la casa dándole las buenas noches a los que estaban dentro.

Una persona en su sano juicio se habría puesto celoso cuando Julian abrazó a Mick y Mick le correspondió de la misma manera, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho y diciéndole que olía bien. Neil no se puso celoso, sintió un poco de envidia, pero no celos porque él sabía que Mick lo había escogido a él, aunque tal vez no lo mereciera.

Pero Mick lo escogía a él, lo estaba escogiendo en ese momento mientras Neil entraba por la puerta trasera.

-¿Qué tal tu primera tarde de té? -Mick le tomó una de las manos y Neil le acomodó un mechón de cabello que se había salido de su gorrito azul.

-Ya quiero tener la segunda -Michael le sonrió, sus ojos igual de brillantes que siempre hicieron que Neil se perdiera en su mirada.

-¡Petah! -Jesper entró corriendo a la casa -Kurt y Lucas se van a pelear.

Neil quiso preguntar si todos estaban viendo a un semi humano con alas enormes de color gris, unos ojos verdes brillantes y garras tan largas como cuchillas gruñéndole a un animal que no te encontrabas en ningún zoológico.

-¡Lucas! -Jesper tenía las mejillas rojas y el ceño fruncido. Le lanzó un trozo de carne a su hipogrifo y el animal desvió unos segundos su atención de la esfinge. -Eres muy grosero -Jesper le colocó una mano en el cuello sin ningún cuidado y le jaló un poco las plumas -Y tú -Jess se cruzó de brazos cuando miró a Kurt -Tienes que aprender a controlarte.

-Él me atacó -Kurt se estaba presionando una herida en el brazo -Sólo me defendí.

-Tu eres mayor -Jesper jaló un poco a su hipogrifo y le acarició el pico -Tienen que llevarse bien.

El niño entró a la casa murmurando algo de que las personas eran groseras y subió a su habitación con su hipogrifo justo detrás.

-¿Estás bien? -Jordan miró el brazo de Kurt.

-Sí, le diré a Jonah que lo cure -La esfinge apretó los labios y se despidió de todos con su mano buena.

-¿Te quedas a cenar? -Mick colocó sus manos en la solapa de la chaqueta de Neil -Peter pops cocinó y Julian se va a quedar, quédate también.

Neil no pudo decirle que no.

 

+

 

Steve Stilinski entrenaba todas las tardes durante dos horas, corría alrededor de todo el estadio y hacía su entrenamiento con tanta dedicación que en ocasiones le terminaban doliendo los huesos. Fue esa la razón por la cual le pidió a su hermano mayor que lo dejara ir a correr en el gimnasio de vez en cuando. Brett ni siquiera lo pensó cuando le dijo que usara las máquinas que quisiera cuando quisiera, igual que el resto de sus hermanos, aunque solamente Jay y Key estaban bastante concentrados en ganar un mejor cuerpo y al parecer varios de sus compañeros también porque Sven los veía muy seguido cuando él iba a correr con Kendall de compañía.

Su primo/tío/mejor amigo se sentaba cerca de él a platicarle sobre cualquier cosa que estuviera sucediendo en su perfecto mundo de niño rico.

-Ese de ahí -Ken se cubrió la boca con su tomo de ‘Los miserables’ y apuntó hacia uno de los compañeros de Key y Jay -Siempre te está mirando.

-No me interesa -Sven subió un nuevo nivel en la caminadora y aumentó el ritmo para no pensar en eso. A él también se le hacía guapo, pero no podía distraerse por nada del mundo. Su equipo lo había escogido a él como capitán y debía mostrarse como tal cuando empezara la temporada.

-A ti no te interesa nada -Ken apretó los dientes -Solamente quieres correr, correr y correr ¿Eso es lo que vas a hacer por el resto de tu vida?

-Si puedo sí -Ken frunció el ceño y volvió a su libro.

Media hora después Brett le avisó que era momento de ducharse para volver a casa. Apenas se metió a la ducha Kendall fue abordado por los amigos de sus hermanos mayores, pero Ken sabía manejarlos, detrás de su carita angelical había una hermosa lengua que podía destruir a quien fuera en segundos.

-No, no te puedo dar el número de mi primo -Ken frunció el ceño -Y no le interesas.

Al día siguiente, cuando pasaron a recoger a los siameses en la escuela Svenie se sintió como filete frente a los leones. El mismo grupo de chicos lo estaba viendo, aunque en realidad estaban viendo a la camioneta porque él estaba hasta atrás entre Ed y Tony; ahí se sentía protegido. Con lo que no contaba era que el chico que había pedido se teléfono el día anterior le mandara una rosa con Skandar.

-La devuelves -Steve frunció el ceño -Tengo diez, no quiero un tonto y abrumador novio.

-Auch -Tony se llevó una mano al pecho -Me hieres.

-Es problema de Louis si quiere novio y de Kenzie -Sven miró a Skandar -Pero yo no lo quiero, así que devuelves la rosa, ve.

-¿No puedes simplemente tirarla en casa? -Skandar frunció el ceño.

-No, quiero que quede claro que no quiero nada -Sven se agarró del asiento de Derek y apuntó hacia la puerta -Ve, Key. Papá, dile a Key que devuelva la rosa.

-Tu hermano tiene razón, Key -Derek apagó el auto -Tiene diez, devuelve la rosa.

-Ya voy -Skandar rodó los ojos y se bajó del auto, todos se pegaron a la ventanilla a observar como Key de la manera más amable que podía le decía que su hermanito no estaba interesado y que tenía diez, pero era alto para su edad.

Al día siguiente Sven recibió una canasta con un peluche en el estadio mientras entrenaba con su equipo.

-Alguien es insiste -Kendall le rodeó los hombros.

-Brett -Sven caminó hasta su hermano mayor -No la quiero.

-Son dulces, Stevie, sólo tómalos -El niño negó con la cabeza -Svenie, ya están pagados y son tuyos, no te va a hacer daño comerlos.

Sven aceptó la canasta y se arrepintió enormemente cuando los regalos comenzaron a llenarle la habitación y él simplemente no estaba interesado.

-Hola -El mismo chico se había parado frente a su caminadora mientras él se instalaba, Ken estaba preparándose café así que estaba solo. -Yo…

-Las acepté por compromiso -Sven apretó los labios -Tengo diez, no me interesa nadie, no te sientas mal.

-Solamente una cita, una vez -Sven negó con la cabeza -Una.

-Espera a que tenga quince, si entonces todavía te gusto saldremos -Le dedicó su sonrisa más sincera y encendió la caminadora.

En ese momento debió haberse enterado que iba a ser un chico muy difícil y por lo tanto cometería los peores errores de su vida.

 

+

 

Lexie, igual que Kurt, también había tenido sus dudas con respecto al matrimonio. Casarse significaba que tenía que vivir en su propia casa, ya no le hablaría a Jordan para decirle que se estaba muriendo de hambre y Jordan lo esperaría con comida, tampoco podría pedirle a Peter que lo subiera a la patrulla para desaburrirse. Sus contras debía tener y estuvo dispuesto a hacerles frente con la esperanza de que un día pudiera mirar hacia atrás y alegrarse de sus decisiones.

-Pasha ya están tus análisis -Uno de los pro era la posibilidad de formar una familia por su cuenta. Mick estaba bastante feliz, todavía llevaba la bata de su trabajo y unos bonitos googles en su cabeza, parecía más científico loco que un trabajador de una planta secreta.

-¿Los viste? -Mick asintió varias veces -¿Y?

-Felicidades -Lexie abrazó a su hermano cuando vio el positivo y su nombre.

Llegó a casa cargando lo suficiente para hacer cena y esperó a que Brett volviera del gimnasio, estaba ansioso, casi a punto de comerse las uñas o hablarle por teléfono para contarle la noticia.

-¡Estoy en casa! -Lexie le apagó a la estufa y casi corrió a la sala -¿Qué ocurre? -Brett le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos cuando lo tuvo cerca -¿Por qué están tan feliz?

-Toma -Lexie le extendió el sobre.

-¿Qué es?

Alexei le dio un minuto entero para que se diera cuenta de la situación. -Vamos a tener un bebé.

-Oh -El golpe sordo de Brett en el suelo hizo que Lexie se preguntara porque no mejor se lo dijo cuándo estuvieran en la cama. Como todo buen esposo se acostó a su lado en el suelo.

-He pensado en que podemos poner su habitación frente a la nuestra, adornarle la puerta con ositos y no saber el sexo hasta que llegue. Que sea una sorpresa -Habló para el mismo, contó hasta diez y tronó sus dedos frente al rostro de Brett. El rubio abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Te desmayaste.

-Lo siento -Brett tragó duró -¡Lexie vamos a ser papás! -Brett sonrió tan grande que casi hacia que luz eléctrica se fuera. Se acomodó sobre su costado y besó a Alexei en la boca antes de bajar a su vientre -Hola, pequeña célula en proceso de formación.

-Tengo dos meses -Lexie puso su mano entre el cabello de Brett -Ya es más grande que una célula.

-He sido padre por dos meses -Brett volvió a sonreír -Lexie somos padres -Lo dijo todavía sin creerlo -No tienes que estar aquí, es el suelo, te llevaré a nuestra habitación, no hagas nada pesado, ni tampoco salgas. Contrataré a alguien para que haga todo por ti, tienes que cuidarte demasiado.

-Estás exagerando.

Quien realmente exageró fue Peter cuando se plantó en su casa con Neil un par de pasitos detrás y una orden de arresto domiciliario.

-Es por tu bien -Alexei frunció el ceño.

-¿Y si se incendia la casa?

-Brett puso todas las medidas de seguridad -Peter le sonrió -No te va a pasar nada mientras estés en casa.

-¿Y mi trabajo? Soy maestro de música y…

-Ya encontrarán remplazo, tú te quebraste una pierna y no puedes ir a trabajar hasta que te recuperes -Peter colocó sus manos a cada lado de su cara -Espero que se parezca a ti.

-Espero que esto sea una broma -Lex levantó la hoja -Le hablaré al tío Camden.

-El tío Camden está de acuerdo -Peter le tocó el vientre -Lo vas a agradecer después.

Lo peor de todo era que nadie dijo nada cuando Lexie se quejó de estar encerrado en casa cuando prefería estar en el bosque, así que su humanoide y su pixie le crearon su propio bosque dentro de una habitación. Fue un regalo que Lexie amó y su bebé también.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	38. Hijos con J

Derek Hale tiene su propio estudio dentro de casa, es una oficina pequeña, llena de libros, de planos, con su título universitario, sus medallas y una mesa enorme en la que Edward se quedaba dormido cuando tenía dos años y todavía no descubría que en una habitación del primer piso había un piano. 

Cuando eran niños Jerome pensaba que su padre se metía ahí para escapar de ellos, aunque siempre tuviera la puerta abierta y los dejara esconderse detrás de su escritorio o dentro de su playera, la mayoría de sus camisetas terminaron completamente estiradas porque a ellos les gustaba meterse dentro y pretender que nadie los podía encontrar.

El día en que Jerome se dio cuenta que en realidad su padre trabajaba ahí, no todo el tiempo, comenzó a evitar entrar para no distraerlo, aunque Derek en ocasiones lo llamaba para preguntarle algunas cosas sobre la escuela, sobre el equipo de básquet o cualquier otra cosa. Para Jerome fue fácil acostumbrarse de nuevo a ese lugar, aunque ya no entrara a jugar a las escondidas o a observar todas las medallas de su padre y desear ser como él algún día. La costumbre lo había llevado a tomar ese lugar como cualquier otra habitación de la casa, por eso a veces se metía ahí a dormir, cuando sus hermanos simplemente no lo dejaban mantener los ojos cerrados por cinco minutos. Esos niños debían entender que era más grande y le daba sueño de vez en cuando o se cansaba de jugar a los carritos. Era eso lo que estaba haciendo cuando descubrió los planos para remodelar la casa, empezó mirando solamente por encima, intentando no tocar nada hasta que vio su habitación, ese cuarto que había compartido desde niño con Key ahora estaba diseñado para una sola persona, lo que significaba que uno de los dos tendría que irse al tercer piso.

Sintió que algo se apretaba en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta que iba a perder a su hermano, ya no se levantaría con su alarma ni tampoco tendría que verle las pecas de la espalda mientras se cambiaba de ropa para irse a correr. Por un momento pensó en decirle a su padre que estaba bien seguir compartiendo habitación con Key, pero no lo estaba. Había días en los que entraba a su habitación y Kenzie era lo primero que veía. El adolescente pasaba mucho tiempo en esa habitación, ya fuera jugando o simplemente leyendo, Kenzie, siempre que podía, se adueñaba de la habitación de Skandar y le presumían su amor a Jerome.

Hasta que Jerome decidió que ya no más, luego de decidir que él se iría a la tercera planta junto a Jared porque resultaba que él y Skylar tampoco podían pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Al parecer su desorden mutuo les molestaba hasta el punto de que se tiraban sus cosas por la puerta hasta que Stiles llegaba, los tomaba del brazo y los obligaba a limpiar su desastre, lo cual era muy extraño porque siempre tenía a Camden en sus brazos, el bebé era el único que podía vivir en paz y armonía dentro de esa casa.

Estar en el tercer piso hizo que Jerome viera mejor toda su vida. Su hermano gemelo tenía un novio tres años menor que él, era el segundo hijo de nueve, era el capitán del equipo de básquet, era un lobo adolescente, comía muchos chocolates y seguía pidiéndole dinero a sus padres para comprarse ropa. Una parte de él se sintió ligeramente dañada al darse cuenta de lo último. Los jeans que traía puestos en ese momento, la camiseta, las calcetas, la ropa interior, todo había salido del bolsillo de sus padres. No era un enorme problema, pero era un problema porque él quería ser independiente, así que la siguiente vez que vio a Brett, lo cual fue unas cuantas horas más tarde porque el rubio siempre los visitaba junto a Lexie y el pequeño feto dentro de él, le preguntó si podía trabajar con él.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? -Brett se acomodó el cabello debajo de su gorra de ‘Los lobos de Beacon Hills’ y arqueó ambas cejas, para no ser un Hale lucía exactamente como uno.

-Puedo trabajar en recepción o ayudando con las máquinas, lo que sea -Jay miró a su hermano directamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no vas al café como todos? -Brett recibió la taza de café que Svenie le estaba ofreciendo y sentó al niño sobre una de sus piernas.

-Porque no me veo trabajando en el café -Jerome apretó los labios -Por favor, Brett.

-Veré que puedo hacer.

Una semana más tarde Brett le habló para decirle que necesitaba que cubriera a la recepcionista del turno de la tarde.

Jerome se sintió orgulloso cuando recibió su primera paga, una semana antes de cumplir los dieciséis. Su primera reacción fue ir y presumirle a su gemelo, Skandar seguramente se iba a poner celoso, pero luego vio a su hermano, cabello negro, camisa de botones verde, pantalón de pitillo negro y zapatos negros.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Kenzie y yo iremos al cine -Skandar se miró al espejo mientras acomodaba su cabello. -Creí que no podría hasta la próxima semana, pero hoy me llamaron para cambiar una llanta ponchada -Key se encogió de hombros -Se siente bien llevar a Kenzie al cine con mi dinero.

-Si… Buena suerte -Jerome subió a la tercera planta y se tiró sobre su cama.

-Deberías -El moreno casi dio un brinco cuando escuchó la voz de Tony, su hermanito estaba descalzo y en pijama -Invitarla a salir, deberías.

-Largo.

-Sólo digo -Edward gritó algo al final del pasillo y Tony salió corriendo tras su hermano.

Jerome tuvo que apretar los puños y los dientes cuando vio a Aitana. La chica era única en su especie, rebelde y al mismo tiempo hermosa y Jerome la quería demasiado.

-Los apuntes están en esa carpeta -Fue lo que dijo Aitana cuando Jerome se acercó a ella unos cuantos días más tarde de su extraña conversación unilateral con Tony.

-Gracias -Jay dejó su mochila sobre la mesa de concreto y se sentó -¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?

-No -Aitana ni siquiera lo miró, continuó escribiendo algunas cosas en su libro y mordió su manzana. -Vete.

-¿Por qué no? -Jerome frunció el ceño -¿Tan mal te caigo? No es como si te pidiera que te casaras conmigo, Aitana, es solamente una cita. Una maldita cita.

-Lo sé -Aitana soltó un suspiro -No.

Fue su respuesta hasta una semana más tarde, cuando le dijo que pasara por ella a las ocho y que esperaba que se pusiera su camisa azul porque se le veía bien.

Skandar tenía razón, se sentía muy bien poder llevarla a una cita sabiendo que era su dinero y no el de sus padres.

 

+

 

Kurt se compró un piso en el centro de Beacon Hills con todos los servicios, una hermosa terraza y una maceta con forma de rana que cargaba un cactus. Jonah fue el primero en verlo, de hecho, él fue con su novio a escoger el departamento, se imaginaron la habitación pintada en tonos claros, una cama King Size con dosel, una pared llena de libros, una cocina con una mesa perfecta para cuatro personas y un solo sofá enorme frente a otro enorme televisor. En ese momento parecía el departamento perfecto hasta que Jonah se dio cuenta que era de Kurt, no de ellos, sino de su novio; esa esfinge perfecta que trabajaba medio día y el otro medio día le enviaba mensajes para saber que estaba haciendo o si podía verlo más tarde.

Jonah había caído completamente por él, por su extraña su sonrisa, su forma de recargarse en el alfeizar de la ventana para fumar y sus manos en su espalda cuando lo abrazaba, así que fue algo deprimente saber que su novio estaba planeando comprar un departamento en lugar de una casa donde, finalmente, pudieran criar a sus lobitos alados.

Una vez remodelado Jonah se pasaba por ahí después del trabajo, cenaban en la sala mirando una película y luego él volvía a su casa, pero eso fueron las primeras semanas, luego comenzaron miradas que decían ‘Quédate’ o los besos que terminaban con ellos a mitad de cualquier rincón teniendo sexo hasta que sus cuerpos no daban para más.

Primero fue el cepillo de dientes, luego las playeras, los jeans, su botiquín de primeros auxilios, su maquinilla de afeitar, su champú, su cereal favorito, sus libros hasta que simplemente no volvió a casa en más de dos semanas y su padre le llamó para preguntarle si tenía algún plan ese fin de semana. Jonah fue consciente en ese preciso instante que había hecho del departamento de Kurt su departamento, de los dos, ambos cohabitaban en un espacio enorme asegurando el contacto físico a todas horas.

Había tenido ganas de tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo, pero luego vio a Kurt, la esfinge estaba lavando los trastes de la comida mientras le platicaba sobre la cantidad de papeleo que tenía para esa semana y lo desconsiderado que era su padre con él.

-Kurt -Jonah abandonó su teléfono sobre la barrita de mármol y caminó hasta su novio, sus manos se movieron por si solas hasta rodearle la cintura.

-¿Sí? -La esfinge se giró un poco y presionó sus labios sobre su nariz.

-No sé cómo decir esto -Kurt cerró el grifo, se secó las manos y se giró a verlo. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Jonah -¿Realmente estamos viviendo juntos?

-No lo sé -Kurt midió cada palabra -¿Quieres que vivamos juntos? Por mí no hay problema ¿Lo hay por ti? Porque si lo hay puedes volver a tu casa un par de días, luego venir aquí y…

-¿Quieres que esté aquí? -Jonah jaló un hilito de la playera de su novio.

-Sólo si te gusta estar aquí -Kurt tragó duro -¿Jonah no estás a gusto?

-Lo estoy -El lobo frunció el ceño -Pero ¿No estoy invadiendo tu espacio? Compraste el departamento para ti y yo simplemente llegué aquí a invadir.

-Lo compré para ambos -Kurt frunció el ceño -En realidad fue para todos -Jonah arqueó una ceja -Nosotros dos y nuestros futuros lobitos alados.

-Nunca me dijiste que viniera a vivir contigo.

-No creí que fuera necesario -Kurt le retiró el cabello de la frente -Somos una pareja, las parejas viven juntos.

Jonah besó a su novio incluyendo una enorme sonrisa.

-Podemos hacerlo público si quieres -Kurt le tomó el rostro entre las manos -Hacer una enorme fiesta, que todo el continente se entere, quebrar una piñata y besarnos frente a una persona que va a hacer oficial que estamos juntos como si nosotros no lo hubiéramos sabido de antemano -Jonah asintió despacio -No me refiero al abogado del registro civil, hablo del hombre del banco que nos da los papeles para la cuenta mancomunada.

-Eso ya lo hicimos.

-Oh -Kurt sonrió -Quiero que vivas aquí. ¿Quieres vivir aquí?

-Quiero vivir aquí.

-Me alegro -Kurt presionó sus labios sobre la frente de Jonah -Si decías que no tendría que volver a casa de mis padres para no sentirme tan solo o irme a vivir al ático de Lexie.

-La casa de Lexie tiene una lacena bajo las escaleras -Jonah presionó su sonrisa sobre la de su novio.

Esa noche abandonaron los trastes para ir a hacer un maratón de Harry Potter hasta quedarse dormidos.

 

+

 

Lexie sabía que el embarazo no era fácil y tenía miedo, en las noches simplemente pensaba en cómo sería cuando llegara el momento, si su bebé estaría feliz con ellos o si se arrepentiría de estar con ellos. El ser un mal padre lo mantenía despierto durante las noches todo lo contrario a Brett que dormía como un tronco junto a su lado.

No lo culpaba, su esposo se levantaba todos los días a las seis de la mañana para ir a correr y luego a trabajar, desayunaban juntos en casa y luego Lexie se metía en la pastelería a ver a su padre y su hermano mayor trabajar mientras se comía todos los pastelillos que sentía que le pedían que los comiera.

A la hora de la comida Brett siempre estaba ahí, recién duchado, igual de guapo que siempre con una enorme sonrisa y un beso en la frente para preguntarle cómo habían estado, en plural porque su bebé era muy importante, aunque simplemente tuviera algunas ecografías y una habitación que Hazael ya se había encargado de pintar.

El rubio le rodeaba el cuerpo con los brazos y lo besaba tan despacito que Lexie se derretía.

-¿Qué quieres comer? -Lexie sentía que las orejas se le ponía rojas y el corazón se le hinchaba cuando escuchaba su voz susurrándole algo tan común como el menú de sus restaurantes favoritos.

-Ya veremos en el camino.

Pero eso se le olvidaba cuando Brett, por alguna razón, caía desmayado al suelo y Lexie solamente podía esperar a que despertara para continuar con su vida.

-No se te ocurra hacerlo durante el parto -A Brett se le ponían las mejillas rojas y hasta perdía la voz -Te voy a necesitar ahí para…

-No sé porque me sucede -Brett se rascó el entrecejo -Pero intentaré no hacerlo.

-Espero que no lo hagas -Lex se apretó el vientre y Brett puso su mano sobre la suya. El bebé respondió dando pataditas hasta que lo hizo olvidar porque había estado molesto.

El día en que tenían programado para que naciera todos llegaron a su casa temprano, le llevaron regalos y le tocaron el vientre por última vez antes de que saliera. El único que lucía un poco de mal humor era Peter, pero Lexie ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Cuando tuvo a Jedrik en sus brazos sintió que el mundo podía terminar en ese preciso momento y él no dejaría de ver ese hermoso par de ojitos que le devolvían la mirada. Se sintió grande, como si pudiera sostener el cielo con una sola mano y Brett no se desmayó.

-¿Nombre? -Mick ya tenía una barra de chocolate en su mano y Neil muy pegado a su lado.

-Jedrik -Lexie sonrió -Jedrik Talbot.

-Jedrik, me agrada -Kurt apretó los labios -Jeds.

-Jeds -Lexie le tocó la mano a su bebé, cinco deditos le apretaron el dedo de vuelta.

Brett miró a su hijo y se preguntó que había hecho tan bien como para que le permitieran tenerlo. El bebé le devolvió la mirada, ojitos perfectos que lo miraron como si fuera lo más importante hasta que comenzó a llorar.

-Tranquilo -Derek le sostuvo las manos para evitar que lo devolviera a Lexie -Pégalo a tu pecho, deja que escuche tu corazón -Brett estaba casi temblando cuando la carita del bebé estuvo tocando su pecho por encima de la ropa -Exactamente, lo haces bien, lo haces muy bien.

-¿De verdad? -Derek asintió despacio. Gradualmente Jedrik dejó de llorar y sus ojos se cerraron sucumbiendo al sueño.

-¿Lo puedo cargar? -Ed estaba de puntitas mirándolo a través de un par de lentes sin aumento que pertenecían a Skylar.

-Cuando sea un poco más grande -Ed apretó los labios -Ahora es muy frágil.

-Lo mismo dijeron de Sven y se cayó mil veces -Steve miró mal a su hermano y se pegó a Stiles buscando un poco de refugio, porque, aunque fuera más grande todavía se sentía dejado de lado cada vez que llegaba un nuevo bebé.

 

+

 

Edward tenía un acuerdo no establecido con John Stilinski desde que tenía tres años y Stiles lo regañó por poner lagartijas en la bolsa de la tía Lydia. Esa tarde, Ed se pegó al abuelito John y le dijo que Stiles lo estaba regañando.

-Es un niño, Stiles -Pero Stiles se veía realmente enfadado, así que el abuelito John subió por un poco de ropa de Ed y lo llevó a vivir con él hasta que Stiles le llamó para decirle que no iba a castigarlo por haber puesto histérica a Lydia. John tenía que aceptar que había tenido su gracia ver a la chica gritando por toda la sala.

Lo que no sabía Stiles era que mientras Ed estuvo ahí él se encargaba de recibir al repartidor de comida alta en grasa y subirla a escondidas a la antigua habitación de Stiles para disfrutar de comida horrible junto al abuelito John.

Y eso había sido durante años, no importaba el día, la hora ni el clima, si Ed se las apañaba para hacer enojar a sus padres solamente tomaba el teléfono le hablaba al abuelito John y automáticamente iba por él en su bonita camioneta que antes había sido una patrulla. Ed amaba ese auto, pero lo hacía aún más cuando el abuelito John la aparcaba en el centro y se bajaban a comer algodón de azúcar mientras contaban el número de autos rojos y azules que pasaban por ahí.

-Ven aquí, gatito -Decía a la hora de irse y Ed rápidamente corría hasta él. Era una relación que habían fortalecido durante los años hasta el punto en que podían mantener secretos y comunicarse con miradas.

-Me gusta una niña -Dijo una tarde Edward mientras veían un partido de béisbol en la televisión, Claudia estaba con Talia así que podían comer todas las alitas picosas que quisieran -Y creo que le gusto.

-Eres muy pequeño para eso -John dejó un hueso junto al montón y tomó otra alita -Espera a tener, no sé, catorce o quince.

-¿Entonces ya voy a tener edad? -Ed apretó los labios -Pero Tony ya tiene novio.

-No todos encuentran al amor de su vida al primer intento, gatito. Tienes que tener cuidado -Edward asintió y tomó otra alita.

-Lo tendré -John le sonrió -Lo prometo, el día en que salga con alguien será porque realmente quiero a esa persona.

-Tiene que tratarte muy bien, gatito. Tiene que creer que eres perfecto, aunque sepa que no lo seas y que esté dispuesto a esperarte con café cuando tengas turno de noche en la comisaria.

-Quiero casarme -Ed sonrió -Así como tú y la abuelita Claudia, quiero tener una familia pequeña, un auto y seguir juntos hasta estar viejitos.

-Lo tendrás -John le limpió la boca -Ahora ayúdame a limpiar aquí que no tarda en llegar tu abuelita.

Edward brincó del sofá y se puso a retirar toda evidencia para finalmente poner una canastita de zanahorias bebés y algo de pepino, así nadie sospechaba de lo que comían.

Esa noche Edward volvió a casa con la clara idea de lo que quería para su futuro y no se veía llevando flores como sus hermanos mayores, se veía él siendo a quien le abrían la puerta y a quien le acomodaban el cabello antes de besarlo. Era raro, pero eso quería, igual que todos los tatuajes que tenía en mente para hacerse apenas cumpliera la edad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	39. Paternidad

 Derek está realmente orgulloso de sus hijos. De Brett por haberse graduado de la universidad y tener una bonita familia, de Jerome por ser el capitán del equipo de básquet y estar llevando a su equipo al campeonato, de Key por hacer lo que le gusta y también tener tiempo para su pequeño novio, de Jared por su altruismo y su medalla de natación, de Sky por todos sus diplomas y su habilidad por poner incómoda a la gente, de Tony por su esfuerzo diario para sacar buenas calificaciones y mantener una relación decente con Ethan, de Edward por ser el mejor en su clase de kick boxing y ser respetado por los bullys, de Svenie por su capitanía en el equipo de futbol y su paciencia para entrenar todos los días hasta calificar en atletismo, de Camden porque ya dice papá, leche, pato, plopus, camina y pide que le rellenen su biberón cada vez que le da hambre. Es totalmente un niño grande que siempre está vestido con mamelucos de diferentes diseños y pantuflas. 

Para ser el más pequeño parece el más listo de todos, es el único que puede hacer que Skandar salga de debajo de un auto y que Jerome arme la pista de autos para poder entretenerlo durante cinco minutos. Y Derek, él simplemente ama a sus hijos, pero Camden lo tiene de regreso a sus 24 años cuando nacieron sus primeros gemelos y pasaba el día entero cuidando de ellos por miedo a que algo les pasara. Con Camden es un poco diferente, él niño puede brincar desde el sofá y Derek ya no se preocupa del todo porque sabe que en realidad son más resistentes de lo que aparentan. El niño pasa de correr por un lado de la casa a estar brincando en las camas y luego correr a brazos de Stiles en busca de refugio para dormir.

A veces mira a Derek, le dice ‘’papá’’ justo frente a su rostro y se ríe como si fuera la mejor broma del mundo. Derek se ríe también, no porque lo entienda, sino porque hace feliz a su bebé. Él puede seguir despertándose a las cinco para ir a correr con Skandar y Jerome si así ellos se sienten más seguros, puede seguir practicando con Eddie todas las noches si así su hijo canaliza toda la energía que debe sacar. No importa si a la una de la mañana Svenie lo despierta para contarle sus inseguridades sobre el equipo, él le puede ayudar a fabricar una nueva estrategia a esa hora para que se sienta mejor. Eso es paternidad, Derek lo sabe y Brett lo tuvo que aprender de él.

Brett recuerda cuando el moreno se levantaba durante las noches para sacarlo de la cama y llevarlo a la habitación de Stiles o a la suya, todo dependía de donde durmiera. No era su hijo, no realmente, tampoco su responsabilidad, pero Derek seguía limpiándole las lágrimas y prometiéndole que todo iba a estar bien.

Fue de ahí de donde Brett sacó la paciencia para tomar a Jedrik entre sus brazos y susurrarle que estaba bien volver a dormir. Su hijo lo miraba tan directamente que su alma se desnudaba y sus miedos se iban. Jedrik volvía a dormir, pero Brett no lo hacía, le aterraba que algo le pasara cuando se girara, hasta que Lexie iba por él y lo llevaba de regreso a la cama.

-Va a estar bien -Decía en voz baja, metiendo sus pies entre las piernas de Brett -Vuelve a dormir.

Al día siguiente Jedrik dormía mientras ellos se preparaban para ir a trabajar. Brett se colocaba unos jeans comunes y una camiseta mientras Lexie se ponía unos jeans de pitillo, camisa de botones y mocasines. Jedrik siempre traía puesta ropita en tonos verdes y su cabello se peinaba perfecto por su cuenta.

-Tengo clase a la primera -Ambos bebían café en el auto, se turnaban para conducir y para cuidar al bebé.

-Me lo quedo hasta la tercera -Brett se acomoda el cabello en el espejo y sonríe -Luego vamos a comer.

-No quiero comer en la cafetería de nuevo -Lex se aprieta el tabique con la mano que no tiene sobre el volante -¿No podemos pedir algo y comer en mi oficina o en la tuya?

-La tuya está bien, a Jedrik no le gustan los espacios cerrados -El niño simplemente se remueve en su asientito, abraza más fuerte su peluche y continúa durmiendo.

No despierta hasta que Brett está por entrar a clase y Lexie no aparece por ningún lado. Una parte de él considera eso de dar clase con su hijo en brazos hasta que los gemelos llegan al salón. Son como dos muñecos aterradores que se detienen en la puerta de su aula, cabello perfectamente peinado, chicas suspirando y mochilas con libros que realmente leen.

-Venimos por Jeds -Dice Jerome y Skandar le aprieta la pañalera contra el pecho.

-¿Y Lexie? -Brett frunce el ceño.

-Unos padres de familia -Skandar se encoge de hombros y levanta a su sobrino en sus brazos -Hola, precioso -Jedrik recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Key y las chicas en el aula de Brett se derriten, si Kenzie estuviera ahí seguramente ya se habría parado para acercarse a su novio y dejar muy en claro que es suyo, como si la chaqueta tres tallas más grande que dice ‘Hale’ no fuera lo suficientemente grande como mostrar que tiene a Skandar en la palma de su mano. 

-Linda clase -Dice Jerome, le guiña un ojo a Aitana haciéndola rodar los ojos y salen del salón de la misma forma en la que entraron.

-Abran sus libros en la página 50 -Brett suelta un suspiro porque ya extraña a su hijo a pesar de que puede escuchar su corazón latir junto al de sus hermanos y un poco más tarde lo puede ver al otro lado de la ventana riéndose de todas las tonterías que hacen Key y Jay para mantenerlo feliz.

Parte de la paternidad es asomarse por la ventana y decirles que le acomoden los zapatitos y le revisen el pañal.

Lexie no llega a su aula, llega directamente a la mesa de concreto donde Key y Jay estaban intentando comer y les quita a su hijo dándoles una mirada que dice que no confía en ellos. Brett sabe que llegando a casa lo va a reñir, pero no importa, él sabe cómo contentarlo.

 

+

 

Louis realmente no recuerda cómo es que se hizo novio de Tony, lo único que sabe es que son novios, que su primer día en el Kinder Tony le sostuvo la mano cuando sus padres se despidieron y fue a buscarlo en la hora del receso porque al parecer eso es lo que los novios hacen. Edward estaba ahí por extensión, donde está Tony está Edward y a la inversa. Parece que no pueden estar el uno sin el otro, pero eso no es tan importante a Louis le agrada Ed, es muy sincero y usa camisetas de cuadros abiertas con playeras sin mangas debajo que tienen letras graciosas.

Es un buen cuñado, mucho mejor que Skylar que a veces lo hace sentirse mal por ser novio de Tony, siente como si fuera demasiado joven como para querer tomar su mano o acariciarle el cabello cuando es luna llena y sus ojos son dorados. No sabe cuándo se hizo novio de Tony pero sabe que fue una buena decisión, el moreno lo hace reír hasta cuando lo está molestando, le recuerda que coma y le da besos en la sien siempre que lo está abrazando, es algo así como el mejor novio de la historia de los novios.

-Eso dices ahora -Danny continúa tecleando en su ordenador y se acomoda los lentes -Espera a que sean mayores.

-Cuando sea mayor me voy a casar con él -Louis pone los ojos en blanco -Luego de ir a Harvard o Yale.

-En Harvard o Yale vas a conocer más gente, más guapos, más listos, más carismáticos que Tony -Louis entrecierra los ojos, se cruza de brazos y las pecas le resaltan alrededor de todo el rostro -¿Qué?

-¿Tony me va a cambiar por alguien más guapo, más listo o más carismático? -Pregunta arrugando la nariz.

-Sería un tonto si lo hace.

-Pues yo sería un tonto si cambio a Tony -Louis roda los ojos -Tú no cambiaste a papá y no es taaaan guapo como dices.

Ethan, a unos cuantos metros, se siente altamente ofendido, pero no dice nada.

-Tu padre es guapo.

-Sí, lo es, para ti -Louis frunce el ceño -Tony es guapo para mí y alguien es guapo para Charlie.

-Jesper es muy guapo -Charles Goldstein coloca sus cartas en la mesa y da un gritito cuando le gana nuevamente a su padre. -Es blanco como el papel, tiene unos ojos enormes de color azul, pecas más blancas que el papel y boca rosa. Jesper es el niño más guapo del mundo y adivina: Es mi mejor amigo de todos los mejores amigos.

-¿Te gusta Jesper? -Pregunta Danny ignorando que su hijo se está metiendo tres chocolates a la boca al mismo tiempo.

-Claro que le gusta, si no le gustara no sería su amigo -Louis se sienta en el sofá todavía refunfuñado por no haber conseguido el permiso para casarse con Tony.

-Me gusta, pero no para comerlo -Charlie se encoge de hombros -El quesito sabe mejor, aunque papá se lo coma -Le frunce el ceño a Ethan y le entrega el resto de las cartas para jugar otra partida. -Es mi mejor amigo, viajaremos juntos al Everest.

 

+

 

Una de las razones porque las que Dylan ama a Theo es porque lo defendió cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo. Es algo que no le cuenta a nadie porque no se atreve a hablar mal de su mamá a pesar de que lo ha hecho llorar en muchas ocasiones.

Era el segundo día de Theo como su niñero, le había preparado hot Cakes y estaban preparando su ropa cuando llegó su mamá. Esa mañana se suponía que tenían cita con la tía Érica para que le cortara el cabello, solamente las puntitas porque a él le gustaba largo, que sus rizos pudieran rebotar y el viento los peinara a su antojo.

Su mamá dijo que no. Lo obligó a ponerse cualquier ropa y le dijo a Theo que no tenía por qué ir con ellos, pero Theo dijo que sí, que era su responsabilidad; así que Theo se sentó en la parte trasera del auto y le amarró las agujetas de los tenis correctamente.

-¿Cómo está Liz? -Preguntó Dylan tan emocionado como siempre que veía a su mamá -¿Va a venir? ¿Dónde está?

-No va a venir -Fue la respuesta seca de su madre y Dylan se pegó un poco a Theo porque extrañaba a su hermana mayor, aunque a veces le jalara del cabello y le dijera que así parecía niña.

No fueron con la tía Érica, fueron a otra estética donde intentaron cortarle todo el cabello, ni siquiera era tan largo, apenas le llegaba a la altura de sus orejas y la tía Érica sabía cómo cortárselo para que solamente la parte de arriba se viera bonita y debajo no creciera tanto.

-Así no lo quiero -Dylan intentó bajarse de la silla cuando se dio cuenta que estaban a punto de comenzar a cortarle todos y cada uno de sus rizos casi al ras -No, mamá.

-Dylan quédate quieto -Dylan comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta y a revolverse, fácilmente pudo haber pedido por su papá, pero él no estaba con ahí, su padre trabajaba todas las mañanas por eso tenía una niñera, para que Dylan pudiera despertar a la hora que quisiera, desayunar en casa y luego encontrarse en el trabajo de su padre para pasar tiempo juntos. No había día en que no comieran juntos ni jugaran por las tardes. Era su padre, pero Dylan gritó por Theo.

Theo estaba ahí, unos cuantos pasos detrás mordiéndose el pulgar, Dylan lo vio a través de sus lágrimas mientras le decía que no quería que le cortaran el cabello.

-Ya, no quiere -Theo le quitó la capa con cuidado y lo cargó en sus brazos.

-Es mi hijo -La madre de Dylan intentó separarlo, pero Dylan se aferró con fuerza a Theo sin dejar de llorar.

-No quiere -Repitió Theo y lo sacó de ese lugar. Dylan realmente no recuerda cuanto caminaron, solamente recuerda un parquecito pequeño y un Theo bastante asustado hablándole por teléfono a su padre para que los fuera a recoger. En ese momento Dylan decidió que quería a Theo, lo quería para que viviera con ellos, le preparara desayuno y jugara con ellos todas las tardes hasta que terminaran muy cansados y tuvieran que ir a dormir con una rica cena en la pancita.

No se lo dijo a su padre, mucho menos se lo dijo a su madre. Simplemente continuó aferrándose a él hasta que un día cuando salió al baño luego de lo que parecieron milenios de sueño, se encontró con que su papá le estaba dando un beso. Tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no gritar y decirles que se veían muy bonitos juntos.

No le dijeron que eran novios hasta semanas después, pero él ya lo sabía, así que fingió sorpresa y preguntó a partir de cuándo Theo iba a vivir con ellos.

De eso ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y ahora despertarse con Theo preparando el desayuno ya no era nada raro.

-Buen día -Igual que siempre le daba un beso en la mejilla y se bebía un vaso entero de leche. -¿Papá ya se fue?

-Dijo que tenía una junta -Theo se encogió de hombros -¿Quieres que te lleve a clases?

-Sí -Dylan se sentó sobre su silla favorita -¿Luego podemos ir a comer helado? Tengo ganas de helado de chocolate con jarabe de chocolate y chispitas de chocolate.

-Vas a engordar.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Lo que pasa cuando comes mucho.

-¿Theo engordas conmigo?

Dylan quiere a Theo tanto como quiere a su padre y probablemente mil veces más de lo que quiere a su madre. Theo le puso banditas en las rodillas, se desveló con él cuando estuvo enfermo y le enseñó a pronunciar correctamente el abecedario. De todas las decisiones que había tomado su padre durante su vida estaba seguro que Theo era la mejor, incluyendo su humor negro.

 

+

Se suponía que Jesper no iba a crecer, eso les había dicho cuando tenía como tres años y Peter estaba viendo a todos sus hijos irse de casa uno a uno dejando un huequito no solo en las habitaciones, también en su corazón, aunque sonara ridículo.

Jesper había dicho que iba a permanecer siempre pequeño, siempre con esa enorme sonrisa, los pies enfundados en zapatos viejos y chaquetas que eran de sus hermanos, pero pudo recuperar gracias a su habilidad para meterse en donde no lo llamaban buscando, lo que él consideraba, tesoros. La mitad de su ropa era reciclada de Lexie y Mick, sus sombreros eran de Hazie y algunas playeras también. Él podía irse a dormir a la casa de los Stilinski Hale y usar la ropa de Svenie para dormir, no tenía ningún problema con ello ni tampoco con aceptar la ropa que no les quedaba a sus primos y empezar a usarla él. La otra mitad era ropa que Jordan le compraba sin su autorización y que Jess usaba únicamente si le gustaba demasiado.

Peter no se dio cuenta de que su hijo había estado creciendo todos los días hasta que lo vio teclear el número de la tarjeta de crédito de Jordan en el ordenador y comprar una chaqueta de mezclilla que realmente le había gustado y podía combinar con todos sus zapatos, incluyendo esos que nunca se había puesto. Peter frunció los labios y le gritó a Jordan para que supiera lo que su hijo estaba haciendo.

-¡Se está comprando ropa, Pet! -Jordan le devolvió la tarjeta a Jesper -No puedes negarle eso a tu hijo.

-No puedes -Jesper negó con la cabeza y el hipogrifo resopló como si también lo comprendiera.

-No compres nada que no te vayas a poner o que no necesites -Peter le apuntó con su índice a Jess y luego al animal acostado junto a sus pies. Era enorme, con un mal genio y siempre olía a carne cruda.

-Claro que no -Jess abrió otra ventana -Compraré ropa para la fiesta de Astrid, dicen que irán los niños de su clase.

En ese momento Peter se dio cuenta que su hijo ya tenía 10 años y no cuatro, que pasaba mucho tiempo arreglándose frente al espejo y cambiaba su tono de cabello a juego con el de Kendall todas las semanas.

-¿Y quieres ir a ver a los niños de su clase? -Peter entrecerró los ojos.

-No -Jesper se rio -Los niños de su clase son los más pijos, papá, Charlie y yo iremos a cazar lagartijas, las pondremos en sus bebidas.

Peter pudo respirar un poco más tranquilo al saber que los planes de su hijo no eran románticos ni mucho menos.

-Bien -Peter asintió -Sigue comprando.

-Gracias -Jesper le dio un sorbito a su jugo de piña y volvió a mover sus dedos por la pantalla buscando más cosas que comprar.

 

 

 

 

 


	40. Quiero, quiero, quiero

-Creo que ya no vamos a usar el Camaro -Dijo una noche Lexie mientras le estaba dando cena a Jedrik y Brett doblaba la ropa.

-¿Qué?

-Lleva meses aparcado, se va a descomponer si no lo sacas -Lex lo miró el rabillo del ojo y continuó dándole avioncitos de puré de manzana a su hijo.

-Lo llevaré al trabajo -Brett acomodó una nueva chaquetita de tela suave junto al resto y apretó los labios -¿No, verdad?

-No -Lexie le sonrió -Estaba pensando en comprar un auto un poco más grande que el que tenemos, por si crece la familia.

-¿Quieres que crezca la familia?

-¿Tú no?

-Sí -Brett sonrió de esa manera tan soñadora que ponía cuando sentía los piecitos de Jedrik golpearle las manos desde el vientre de Alexei -Un par más.

-El Camaro -Lexie le limpió la boca a su hijo y presionó sus labios en sus manitas pequeñitas.

-Se lo daré a los siameses -Brett carraspeó un poco -Sí, les toca, son los siguientes.

-Eso es una excelente idea -Alexei se acercó a él con el bebé en sus brazos. Jedrik rápidamente le ofreció su gusano de peluche para que lo tocara, al principio el niño había estado un poco asustado con él, pero luego ya no podía dejar de tocar todas sus texturas ni observar sus colores tan brillantes. -¿Cuándo lo harás?

-Antes del partido del viernes -Brett también sonrió -¿Iremos a verlos?

-Nunca nos hemos perdido uno -Alexei se sentó en el sofá a mirarlo terminar de doblar la ropa de su bebé -Los entrenas muy duro, de nuevo irán al campeonato.

-Jedrik verá a sus tíos ganar un partido -Brett acarició una de las mejillas gorditas de su bebé -Le haré una chaqueta también, Mini Talbot.

-Mini Talbot -El niño les sonrió mostrando los cuatro dientitos que ya tenía.

 

Brett tenía que ver a sus hermanos entrenar casi todos los días. Él sabía que tan duro trabajaban Jerome y Skandar para mantener su capitanía y darle un buen ejemplo al equipo, ellos se merecían el Camaro, pero era difícil dejarlo ir. El Camaro fue su primer auto, el Camaro vio todas las citas que tuvo con Lexie y cargó sus libros cuando estuvo en la universidad, aunque realmente nunca fueron muchos porque Educación Física no es una carrera muy teórica, pero el Camaro cargó su cuerpo cansado, así que era suyo.

-Creí que lo habías vendido -Fue lo primero que dijo Jared cuando vio el Camaro llegar a casa, el adolescente tenía puesta una camiseta amarilla de algún club al que pertenecía y una gorra negra -Papá estará muy feliz de verlo.

-Sí, lo estará -Brett tocó una de las puertas del auto -¿A dónde vas?

-Me toca ayudar en el comedor comunitario -Jared pasó uno de sus pies por encima de su bicicleta -Te veo en el partido

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-Sólo muéstrale el auto a papá -Jared se despidió con un movimiento de su mano y se perdió unas cuantas calles más abajo. Brett solamente pudo suspirar y darse por vencido, Lexie tenía razón, el auto no debía estar simplemente parqueado ahí dentro además de que Skandar tenía habilidad para los autos, él sabría cómo cuidarlo.

-¡Brett! -Svenie abandonó su labor de lavar los platos y corrió hasta él -¡Papá, Brett está en casa!

-¡Brett! -Eddie se asomó por alguna puerta y luego de unos cuantos minutos todos estuvieron ahí con él platicándole varias cosas.

-¿Dónde están los siameses? -Brett se acomodó la manga de su playera.

-Arriba -Stiles apuntó hacia el cielo -Descansando antes del partido.

-Oh -Brett sonrió -Iré por ellos, les tengo que dar algo.

Derek si se emocionó cuando vio el Camaro, se subió al asiento del piloto y tocó la palanca de cambios.

-Mi primer viaje fue a casa de Stiles -Dijo cuando salió del interior del auto, rodeó la cintura de Stiles con un brazo y lo besó en la frente -¿Lo recuerdas?

-Sí -Stiles sonrió -Te detuviste justo en la puerta y me dijiste ¡Sube! Sin pedirle permiso a mi padre ni nada -Stiles le tomó el rostro entre las manos -Fue nuestro primer viaje en este auto.

-Wow -Skylar entrecerró los ojos -Es totalmente una antigüedad -Tony le encajó el codo en las costillas -Lo es -Sky sonrió -No que ustedes estén viejos, pero ¿Cuántos tenían?

-Dieciséis -Derek sonrió orgulloso.

-¿Los abuelos te dieron un auto nuevo cuando cumpliste dieciséis? -Sky frunció el ceño -Yo también quiero uno.

-Yo era responsable y no los llamaba viejos.

-Nimiedades -Sky se recargó en Skandar -¿Me vas a llevar a dar una vuelta?

-No -Skandar le revolvió el cabello -Llevaré a Kenzie, si nuestro padre llevó a pops y Brett a Lexie, yo llevaré a Kenzie.

-Cuando tenga mi auto no se los prestaré -Skylar le picó una de las mejillas con tanta fuerza que su dedo se quedó marcado.

-Sólo procura tener cuidado -Derek se presionó el tabique -Tal vez se lo puedan dar a Camden cuando crezca -El niño, tomado de la mano de Edward, continuó revolviendo la tierra que estaba a sus pies sin prestarles atención.

 

+

 

Rose Boyd no se considera una persona celosa, ni tampoco posesiva y no lo es, realmente, la chica de grado mayor con la que salió por cinco semanas se lo dijo en la cara, su mejor amigo: Jerome, se lo ha dicho mientras se hacen bromas de mal gusto que terminan con ambos llenos de polvo y arañazos a punto de curarse, pero así son ellos.

Pero una cosa es no ser celosa o posesiva con las personas que sale y otra es su mejor amigo. Cuando se dio cuenta que Jerome estaba colado por su hermana mayor ella casi dio brinquitos de felicidad y lo incitó a que se lo dijera. Técnicamente que en ese preciso momento estuvieran juntos era su culpa y estaba bien, hacían buena pareja, se querían y tenían ese toque que grita ‘para toda la vida’ como sus padres. Es una conexión casi mística, una conexión donde ella no entra y eso le da algo de envidia y celos porque su mejor amigo y su hermana mayor están saliendo sin ella.

Está celosa y quiere ser algo posesiva, pero sabe que no puede y eso la pone de mal humor.

-¿Te sientes bien? -Pregunta Jerome mientras se acomoda las calcetas del uniforme, en el vestidor solamente quedan unos cuantos chicos y nadie le presta atención porque saben que los penes no son lo suyo, además de que adolescentes, Iugh.

-Sí -Rose se acomoda un mechón de cabello azul o lila detrás de la oreja perforada y sonríe.

-Venga -Jay le da un golpecito en el hombro -Parece que mataste a alguien ¿Lo hiciste? -El mayor se inclina sobre su cuerpo y la mira directamente a los ojos -¿Quieres que te ayude a enterrarlo?

-Primero deja que lo viole un poco más -Dice Rose y el nuevo integrante del equipo sale del vestidor casi pitando. -Ten un lindo juego, Ja-Jay.

-¿No vas a salir conmigo? -Jerome se mira en el espejo, se acomoda el cabello con un poco de cera y gira un poco el mentón observando su rostro desde todos los ángulos posibles. -¿Rose?

-Sólo ve a la cancha -Rose se acomoda el dobladillo de los jeans y se pone de pie -Suerte.

-Sí, suerte -Jerome pone los ojos en blanco -¡Oye! -Rose apenas ha avanzado dos pasos cuando se gira -La chaqueta -Jay le tira la chaqueta con su apellido detrás y le guiña ojo -¿Qué?

-Nada.

-¿Realmente crees que voy a cambiar a mi chica? -Jerome cierra su taquilla y se acerca a ella todavía con esa sonrisa ligeramente altanera que le sale muy bien -Pontela, este es tu color.

-Odio el verde.

-Amas el verde -Jerome le acomoda los hombros y un poco el cabello. -Listo, ahora ve a las gradas, niña.

-Suerte, fósil.

Rose realmente no quiere que le cambie el semblante, su hermana está sentada en las gradas junto a Kenzie, ella es la novia de su mejor amigo, pero Rose sigue siendo la chica de Ja-Jay y eso la pone feliz, porque no importa qué, siguen siendo los mejores amigos.

-Rose -Kenzie le sonríe haciendo sus ojos más pequeños -Te apartamos un espacio.

-Gracias -Rose se sienta un poco más allá, junto a Sky y Dylan a observar el partido.

 

 

Skandar sabía que iban a ganar el partido, incluso si él no es el capitán tenía totalmente sus esperanzas puestas en su hermano mayor. Jerome a veces lucía nervioso, cansado, a punto de dejarse caer, pero siempre encontraba la manera de salir a flote y llevar con él al equipo. Key simplemente se quedaba junto a él para recordarle que ahí estaba.  Era algo que le salía natural, igual que pelear. Sus miradas se encontraban desde el otro lado del mundo y sin palabras mantenían una pelea que terminaba cuando alguno desviaba la mirada.

Esa noche Skandar ganó. Jerome soltó un resoplido y le dio las llaves del Camaro, lo más lógico habría sido hacer algo parecido a una doble cita, pero no, a ninguno le iban esas cosas.

Skandar tomó las llaves del Camaro y jaló a Kenzie de la solapa de su chaqueta. El adolescente ya estaba sonriendo cuando se estrelló contra su pecho, sus manos quedaban casi cubiertas por la chaqueta y sus mejillas tendían a inflarse más de lo normal, Key no tenía problema con eso.

-Buen partido -Dice Kenzie moviendo sus manos por su pecho hasta sus hombros, un niño de su edad no debería hacerlo, pero a él no le importa, él quiere hacerlo.

-Sí -Skandar le rodea la espalda con un brazo -Pude haber hecho más anotaciones, pero no sería justo para el otro equipo.

-Engreído -Kenzie pone los ojos en blanco, un hábito que adquirió gracias a Eddie, y luego le besa la barbilla -¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

-¿Qué opinas de una cena pesada? -Skandar le quita una pelusita de la chaqueta -Algo como una pizza grasienta llena de embutidos y una coca cola doble.

-Y helado -Kenzie sonríe pequeñito -Mucho helado de mora

-Mucho helado de mora -Skandar sonríe sobre su frente antes de bajar el rostro y besarle la punta de la nariz. -Vamos, tengo algo que enseñarte.

-¿Aprendiste un nuevo truco? -Kenzie abre grandes los ojos -¿Qué es?

-Ya verás.

Kenzie se despide de Eddie y Tonny moviendo rápidamente su mano antes de caminar con él al estacionamiento. Los gemelos resoplan algo que Skandar escucha, pero no le da importancia porque son las pequeñas zarigüeyas, se quejan hasta del color del cielo.

Cuando Kenzie mira el Camaro también se le iluminan los ojos y escucha atento la historia del auto sintiéndose altamente halagado al saber que, en el primer viaje, hasta ese momento, solamente iban los novios oficiales, esos con los que el conductor planeaba hacer una vida entera y tener una casa llena de portarretratos.

-Así qué -Kenzie se muerde el labio inferior -¿Eso quiere decir que realmente soy tu novio, novio?

-Creí que estaba claro -Skandar le toma de la mano y le acaricia un poco los nudillos -Te lo pregunté muy formalmente, Kenz.

-Lo sé -Kenzie se inclina hacia adelante hasta poder tocar el pecho de su novio con su cabeza. La caja vacía de la pizza ya está a un lado igual que las latas de refresco, solamente están él y Skandar sentados en un estacionamiento uno frente al otro agradeciendo que Finstock le haya dado permiso para quedarse a dormir con Ed y Tony -Pero es que -Kenzie aprieta los labios -A veces me cuesta creer que todavía quieres estar conmigo.

-No te preocupes -Skandar le acaricia un poco el cabello negro -Vas a tener tiempo para acostumbrarte.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque esto va para largo -Kenzie levanta el rostro y se sonroja cuando los labios de Skandar se presionan sobre los suyos.

 

+

 

Neil es buen amigo de Jesper, por algo toman el té juntos y le ayuda a entrenar en el patio trasero de su casa enseñándole las mejores técnicas de los cazadores y como sorprenderlos. El niño es delgadito, pálido y luce como la persona más inofensiva de la habitación, pero Neil sabe que no es así, él ya fue noqueado en dos ocasiones por esa cosita blanca como el papel que se pasea de un lado a otro con su hipogrifo. Si Neil hubiera tenido un hermano menor seguramente habría querido que fuera Jesper, su cuñado impone respeto y al mismo tiempo te causa ganas de meterlo en una burbuja y no dejar que nada malo le pase. Totalmente contradictorio.

Es por eso que a él fue el primero en decirle sus planes para Mick.

-¡Un anillo! -Neil se puso un dedo en los labios y el niño fingió dar un grito en silencio -Un anillo -Susurró antes de bajarse el gorro hasta los ojos y tirarse sobre su cama fingiendo un desmayo.

-Jess -El niño se puso de pie rápidamente, corrió por su par de patines más nuevos y sonrió -¿Por qué me ves así?

-Vamos a todas las joyerías de Beacon -Jess dio un par de vueltecitas en sus patines -No puedes escoger un anillo al azar o comprar uno en una tienda de empeños, debe ser un anillo hermoso, grande, con diamantes, de meteoro. -Jesper sonrió aún más amplio -Debe ser un anillo que diga ‘Mick’ por todos lados, así como el de Pasha, el de Pasha es muy bonito.

-No he visto el de Alexei -Neil se acomoda un poco el cuello de su playera -¿Quieres ir ahora?

-¿Realmente quieres dejarlo para mañana?

Jesper le grita a Jordan que va a ir con él a comprar unas cosas y tira varias veces de su abrigo hasta que lo saca del gancho.

Jesper habla por él, pregunta por kilates, materiales, diamantes y costos como si estuviera preguntando por dulces. Aprieta los labios y sonríe tan encantadoramente que hasta él le cree los halagos que le da a los vendedores.

-¿Sabes qué? -Dice finalmente, cuando ya casi se terminaron las joyerías y no hay ninguno que los haya hecho decir ‘’Ese anillo es el perfecto’’.

-¿Qué? -Pregunta Neil poniéndose nuevamente el cinturón de seguridad de su vieja camioneta.

-Debes ir con el joyero de Hazie -El niño frunce los labios -¿Cuánto dinero tienes?

Neil realmente piensa un poco antes de decir la cantidad. Él no es rico, no lo era cuando tenía a sus padres, tampoco lo es ahora y probablemente no lo sea en un futuro, pero ahorró demasiado para poder comprar un buen anillo para Michael y así tenga que vender un órgano para a juntar el dinero necesario. Jesper sabe eso y le sonríe cuando Neil no se lo dice.

-Te va a alcanzar -Jesper se pone sus gafas redondas y apunta al frente. -Un anillo de meteoro no es tan caro.

Terminan buscando a Jackson Whittemore y no a Hazael. Cuando llegan a su oficina Neil se siente un poco claustrofóbico. El lugar grita ‘Dinero’ por todos lados, es obvio que pertenece a alguien que se crio en cuna de oro y que seguramente tiene para hacerse un ataúd también de oro.

-Hola -Jesper pasa al interior sin pedir permiso y brinca directamente a la silla giratoria de su cuñado -Él es Neil.

-Lo sé -Jackson le da algo parecido a una sonrisa -¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Necesitamos un favor -Neil no se sienta hasta que Jackson le señala la silla junto a la de Jesper, el niño se impulsa con la punta de sus patines y da una vuelta.

-¿Qué quieres que te ordene? -Jackson se recarga en el respaldo de su propia silla.

-Solamente fue una vez, Whittemore -Jesper frunce el ceño -Y tú también estuviste muy feliz cuando llegó mi colita de sirena.

-Lo que digas -Jackson mira a Neil y luego a Jesper -¿Qué necesitan?

-El número de tu joyero -Jesper mira a Neil con una sonrisa -Neil se le va a proponer a Mick, pero hay que tener un buen anillo.

-¿Cuánto tienes? -Pregunta Jackson mirando directamente a Neil.

-Creo que el suficiente -Jackson suelta un suspiro y busca el número en su agenda -Dame las características, yo haré el trato.

-Dáselas -Ordena Jesper con una sonrisa enorme.

-Te hablaré mañana -Jackson se presiona la pluma sobre la nariz dejando una marquita roja -¿Ya comieron?

-¡No! -Jesper se levanta de la silla y da otra vuelta sobre sus patines -¿Vamos?

-Necesito comer.

Neil no se siente bien dejando que Jackson pague la comida, pero Jess le da esa mirada de ‘No digas nada’ y él le hace caso porque al parecer ese niño es mucho más experimentado que él en ese aspecto.

Pasan dos semanas antes de que Neil tenga el anillo en sus manos. Es una cajita pequeña de color azul y dentro hay un anillo pequeño de color negro brillante tres diamantes formando un pequeño triangulo.

-Me encanta -Comenta Jesper con una sonrisa enorme, el niño le está dando de comer carne cruda a su hipogrifo y se ve tan terrorífico como el protagonista de una película de terror.

-A mí también -Neil observa el anillo con cuidado y sonríe. Hay un nudo formándose en su estómago y la visión de una nueva vida abriéndose paso frente a sus ojos.

-¿Cuándo se lo pedirás?  -Jesper se limpia la sangre de las manos con muchas servilletas.

-No lo sé -Neil suelta un suspiro -Cuando sea el momento.

El momento llega unos cuantos días después. El anillo parecía quemar en su bolsillo casi gritando por salir, por decirle a Mick que estaba esperando por él.

Realmente Neil no pensó en ningún discurso, ni siquiera pensó como preguntarlo, simplemente pasó por Mick para ir al café de su padre a pasar un poco de tiempo ahí, era una costumbre, un día cualquier que se convirtió en el mejor día de su vida.

-Mick -Michael se giró a verlo, su chaqueta negra se movió un poco cuando dio un pasito hacia atrás -Yo -Neil se rascó la cabeza, eran las seis de la tarde con unos minutos más, estaban de pie en la banqueta a punto de entrar al café. No era nada especial -¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -Sacó la cajita del interior de su propia chaqueta y la abrió.

-¿Qué? -Mick miró al anillo, lo miró a él y se quedó en silencio mientras Neil le colocaba el aro de meteoro en su índice. -Oh Por Dios -Mick sonrió cada vez más amplio -¡DEBO DECIRLE A PAPÁ!

Un segundo estaba Mick de pie frente a Neil y al siguiente simplemente no estaba y la campanita del café seguía ondeando.

La voz interior del ex cazador le dijo que tal vez eso era un sí.

-Un capuchino vainilla con tres de azúcar, leche deslactosada y un poco de canela -Pidió mientras se sentaba en la barra a esperar a que su novio volviera y le dejara en claro que ahora era su prometido.

-¡Sí! -Neil abrió los brazos justo a tiempo para que Mick, el remolino Mick, se colgara de su cuerpo a punto de tirar el banco -Sí quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero casarme contigo -Dijo con una sonrisa tan enorme como el sol.

-Lo supuse -Neil le acomoda un poco el cabello -Ya sabes, cuando corriste diciendo ‘Debo decirle a papá’ -Las mejillas de Mick están teñidas de rojo cuando presiona sus labios sobre los de Neil.

 


	41. Días

Jedrik les demostró a sus padres que no era lobo la misma noche en la que Lexie le dijo a Brett que nuevamente estaba esperando un bebé. Brett tenía a Jedrik en los brazos y habían estado jugado a tocar la ventana con sus narices, así que fue normal que la sorpresa repercutiera en el niño. Un segundo Brett tenía a su bebé en brazos y al otro había un zorrito de color blanco mirándolo directamente a la cara.

-Perfecto -Lexie se cruzó de brazos -Asustaste a Jeds. Ven aquí, cariño.

-Me acabas de decir que vamos a tener otro bebé -Brett abrió grandes los ojos -El asustado soy yo. -Alexei resopló -¿Y si no soy un buen padre?

-¿De verdad, Talbot? -Lexie le arqueó una ceja y continuó acariciando el pelaje blanco de su hijo.

-Tú también eres un Talbot -La sonrisa en el rostro de Brett creció hasta llegar a sus ojos, aunque Lexie realmente no estaba muy seguro de si en algún momento se iba ese brillo. -Los dos son Talbot, vamos a ser cuatro Talbot.

-Vamos a llenar el mundo de pequeños Talbots -Lexie lo jaló de la camisa y presionó sus labios -Ahora dile a tu hijo que está hermoso.

-Estás precioso, Jeds -Brett tocó la nariz del zorrito con la suya -Precioso. -El niño movió su colita más rápido y se escondió en el pecho de Lexie.

No se transformó hasta que Derek llegó a su casa y lo miró con los ojos de alfa.

-¡Bulo! -El niño se puso rápidamente de pie y se colgó de su cuello sin importarle estar desnudo.

-Eres un niño muy listo, Jedrik -Derek lo envolvió en una manta y lo sostuvo hasta que se quedó completamente dormido.

Brett se dio cuenta de la magnitud de las palabras de Lexie cuando se acostaron a dormir, la espalda de Lexie estaba presionada contra su pecho y sus dedos estaban entrelazados sobre su vientre. Por segunda vez ahí dentro se estaba formando un bebé, una pequeña personita que iba a llevar su apellido, heredaría algunos de sus rasgos físicos, lo buscaría cuando tuviera miedo y le llamaría ‘papá’ por el resto de su vida. Brett presionó sus labios contra el cuello de Lexie logrando erizar el vello de su nuca a pesar de que era una costumbre con la que llevaba años.

-Te amo -Alexei no le respondió, seguramente porque ya llevaba horas dormido, pero Brett sabía que esas palabras se habían quedado grabadas en su subconsciente y con eso fue más que suficiente.

 

+

 

Jared realmente no se consideraba una persona muy inteligente, solamente era ordenado, sus apuntes estaban perfectamente separados por materias, con fechas, postit, claves de colores y recordatorios en el teléfono para repasar de vez en cuando los temas que más se le dificultaban. Tenía un buen promedio por eso, todo lo contrario a Edward que podía pasar toda la tarde sentado en el piano o en la comisaria con el tío Pet y todavía tener excelentes calificaciones.

Cuando entró a la secundaria decidió que mejoraría hasta el punto en que solamente habría puras A+ en su boleta y sus padres no iban a dudar en darle un viaje a Francia en su graduación.

-¿Listo? -Skylar estaba recargado en la puerta de su habitación limpiando sus lentes sin aumento.

-Siento que algo se me olvida -Jared se tocó varias veces los bolsillos.

-Peinarte -Sky le sonrió antes de atender el llamado de sus padres desde la primera planta.

-¿Están seguros que no quieren que los llevemos? -Stiles seguía intentando ponerle los zapatos a Camden mientras Derek le terminaba de abrochar los botones de su camisa de patitos.

-Los chicos nos van a llevar -Skylar atrapó la manzana que Jerome le lanzó desde el otro lado de la sala y la metió a su mochila -Vamos a estar bien.

-Pero a Jay y Key los llevamos el primer día.

-A Brett también -Derek le apretó las mejillas a su bebé -Deberíamos llevarlos a ustedes igual.

-Van a estar bien con nosotros -Skylar sonrió enorme cuando Skandar se puso los mismos lentes sin aumento -Los vamos a cuidar.

-Me pido el jeep -Jared brincó desde lo alto de las escaleras y Camden dio un gritito cuando lo vio tocar el suelo con los pies.

-¡Otra vez! -Gritó extendiéndole los brazos.

-No, papá me regaña -Jared lo levantó en sus brazos -Que bonita camisa, deberías prestármela.

-Patitos -Camden le mostró la manga -Y otro patito -Camden le sonrió y Jared le respondió la sonrisa.

-Se cuidan mucho -Stiles soltó un suspiro.

-Nosotros podemos ir con ellos -Ed apuntó a Jerome con su pulgar -Les queda cerca.

-Ustedes siguen con nosotros -Derek lo jaló del suéter -Vamos, se hace tarde.

Jared se sintió dentro de una jungla cuando puso un pie dentro. Jerome y Skandar los llevaron a su taquilla, les mostraron los edificios y sus aulas, pero luego los dejaron solos. Su primera clase fue economía, con Brett, el rubio les guiñó un ojo y los hizo presentarse igual que al resto durante la siguiente media hora hasta que finalmente los dejó ir.

-¿Están bien? -Se aseguró de acomodarles el cuello de la camisa como cuando eran niños y los miró de la misma manera de siempre.

-Creo que sí -Sky se rascó un poco el entrecejo -Hay muchas personas.

-No son tantas, simplemente están marcando territorio -Brett se encogió de hombros -Si alguien los molesta o algo no duden en decirme ¿Tienen dinero?

-Sí -Jared asintió rápidamente -Papá nos dio dinero esta mañana.

-Se cuidan -Se despidieron con un pequeño asentimiento y salieron a su siguiente clase, esa fue su rutina hasta la hora del receso y Jared simplemente quería darse por vencido.

Se encontraron con Jerome y Aitana primero, los dos estaban tomados de la mano esperando cerca del aula de Rose, se veían como un par de predadores a punto de brincar sobre su presa.

-¿Y Key? -Skylar se limpió los lentes con el suéter.

-Está hablando con Kenzie -Jerome frunció el ceño -Lo hace siempre en el receso.

-Que pesado -Jared también se recargó sobre la pared. Desde el punto de vista de Jerome todos se veían como simples niños asustados intentado adaptarse y así era más fácil para Jared.

No era como si hablaran otro idioma, simplemente estaban entrando a otra etapa, igual que él.

-Chicos -Dylan tenía los rizos perfectamente acomodados del lado derecho y había dado finalmente el estirón, ahora era fácilmente más alto que Key y Jay. -¿Qué tal su primer día? -Rose salió un poco después, apretó su bolso contra el pecho de Jay y le dijo algo sobre volver en unos minutos. Jerome, como si fuera usual, se colgó la bolsa en el antebrazo y volvió a recargarse en la pared.

-Hasta ahora bien -Sky frunció el ceño -Ya me pisaron como cinco veces, pero bien.

-Es solo el primer día -Dylan tenía una sonrisa radiante -Theo vendrá por mí a la salida e iremos a comer hamburguesas con papá, eso es suficiente para que el día sea bueno.

-También deberíamos ir a comer hamburguesas -Jerome miró a Aitana directamente a los ojos. La chica le sostuvo la mirada hasta que los labios de Jay se presionaron sobre los suyos.

Skandar los llevó a comer a las mesitas de concreto cerca de los árboles y se aseguró de que ningún bromista llegara hasta ellos. Cuando se llegó la hora de la salida realmente tenía ganas de ir a casa, meterse en su cama y no salir hasta tener su título universitario en las manos.

-¡Red! -Camden tenía otros planes -Red, ¿Jugamos? -El niño estaba sosteniendo un par de espadas -¿Te sientes malito?

-Estoy cansado -Jared levantó un poco su colcha haciéndole espacio a su hermanito.

-¿No te fue bien? -Camden estaba repitiendo las preguntas que Stiles les hacía cada vez que los veía desganados y era adorable -¿Quieres chocolatito?

-¿Tú me vas a preparar chocolatito? -Jared le arqueó ambas cejas.

-No, pops -Camden le rodeó el torso con los brazos -Me escondo -El niño se pegó completamente a su cuerpo y metió la cabeza debajo de la colcha. Jared realmente no supo quién se quedó dormido primero, pero no despertó hasta que Edward estaba gritando algo de que Svenie iba a quemar la cocina.

 

+

 

Jonah despertaba todas las mañanas con el cuerpo de Kurt a su lado. La esfinge podía dormir por días y no mover ni un solo músculo, dormía tan profundamente que a veces Jonah tenía que tomarle el pulso para asegurarse de que seguía vivo. Podía recostarse sobre el pecho de Kurt, acariciarle las muñecas y la esfinge no se enteraba, pero él era feliz y eso era realmente lo importante, despertar feliz todas las mañanas, pelearse de vez en cuando y luego volver a la felicidad porque solamente eran ellos dos en el departamento y tenían que verse todos los días.

-Hola -A veces Kurt despertaba despacio y lo primero que hacía era buscar su cuerpo a su lado. Jonah todavía sentía mariposas en el estómago cuando la mano de su novio tocaba su cuerpo e intentaba jalarlo hasta volver a estar juntos, abrazados sin ningún espacio entre sus cuerpos.

-Hola -Jonah podía ponerse un poco mimoso en esos momentos, pegar sus manos a la espalda desnuda de su prometido y dejar que lo besara con la boca cerrada porque aún no se lavaban los dientes.

Se miraban durante algunos minutos, observando sus rostros somnolientos y decidiendo que sí, que todavía se seguían gustando, aunque ya no tuvieran esas caritas regordetas con las que se habían conocido.

-Iré al baño.

Jonah automáticamente se movía por el otro lado de la cama y usaba el otro baño para orinar, lavarse los dientes y la cara.

-Oh, ya estás listo -Jonah sonrió cuando sintió las manos de Kurt en su cadera -¿Por qué te lleva menos tiempo que a mí?

-Porque yo ya estoy despierto.

Esa parte de su rutina era la mejor para Jonah y está seguro que también para Kurt. Volver a la cama, tirar la colcha al suelo y comenzar el día follando hasta que realmente siente que no se va a poder sentar correctamente en días es la mejor forma de despertar.

Cuando se van al trabajo se visten uno al lado del otro, desayunan juntos y cada quien toma el auto para irse, no sin antes quedarse parados cinco minutos intentando despedirse. La verdad es que Jonah realmente extraña a Kurt apenas se separan, siente la necesidad de ir tras él y meterse en su oficina a platicar durante horas hasta que el hambre los corra.

Cuando llega al laboratorio Mick ya está ahí bebiendo un termo de café mientras platica con Neil, como si el tiempo que pasan juntos fuera no les alcanzara.

-¡Jonah! -Mick le sonríe tan grande que sus mejillas crean pequeños hoyuelos -Ven, tienes que escuchar esto.

-Venga, Mick -Neil baja un poco la cabeza y luego se mira las manos.

-Dile a Jonah -Mick le ofrece de su café y Jonah le da un trago -Bien, le diré yo: Neil dice que está mal que yo esté pagando la casa, dile que es ridículo.

-Es ridículo -Repite Jonah frunciendo un poco el ceño -Mick también puede pagar una casa y no hay ningún problema, es casa de ambos.

-Exactamente -Mick aprieta los labios y luego abraza a Neil rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos -Está bien que yo lo haga, Neil, sigue siendo de ambos, más adelante puedes comprar el auto. ¿Sí?

-Sí -Neil asiente despacio -Ve a trabajar, tu padre me va a regañar.

-Mi padre no te puede regañar, eres su yerno -Mick le besa la mejilla y luego se gira a Jonah -Tengo que contarte la historia de este anillo -Michael levanta su mano -Era de su madre -Dice casi a punto de dar un pequeño brinquito -Esta fue su primera opción para el anillo de compromiso, pero luego se decidió por este y el anillo de su madre -Michael empuja la puerta con ambas manos -Me lo dio dándome la promesa de que siempre vamos a estar juntos -Mick se deja caer sobre una de las sillas -Estoy tan enamorado.

-Lo sé -Jonah empieza por ponerse la bata y lavarse las manos.

-Aunque extraño a Julian -Mick frunce el ceño -¿Crees que vaya a volver?

-Claro que sí -Miente Jonah cuando abre el grifo del agua -¿Ya decidiste donde poner su cuadro?

-En la sala -Mick sonríe -De hecho, fue Neil quien lo puso ahí.

-¿Te parece si hoy empezamos por el cadáver?

-¿Te parece si me siento en esa esquina y cierro los ojos pretendiendo que no hay ningún cadáver aquí?

Jonah le guiña un ojo y lo deja que se meta en un libro durante la siguiente hora, hasta que simplemente no puede escapar de su trabajo.

 

+

 

Edward dejó de emocionarse con los primeros días de clase cuando se dio cuenta que siempre veía los mismos rostros de vuelta. Kenzie siempre les entregaba un pequeño recuerdo del lugar a donde había ido de vacaciones con sus padres y les platicaba sobre todo lo que había visto.

-Vi un cocodrilo -Estaba diciendo el chico de lentes, frente a él Tony y Louis estaban intentando comer despacito una rebanada de pastel.

-¿Y lo tocaste? -Preguntó Edward abriendo grandes los ojos.

-No -Kenzie negó varias veces con la cabeza -Lo vi a través de la malla y me alejé, tenía unos ojos muy horribles.

-Venga, Kenz, yo lo hubiera tocado -Se quejó Ed robando un poquito de pastel.

-Así como tocaste las vacas cuando fuimos a Polonia -Tony resopló.

-Tenía cuatro y eran peludas -Ed frunció el ceño.

-Sigues sin querer tocar las libélulas -Louis le sonrió de una manera ligeramente siniestra y burlesca al mismo tiempo.

-No me agradan -Edward apretó los labios -Son feas.

-Los cocodrilos son feos -Kenzie sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro les dejó en claro que era un mensaje de Skandar.

Caminaron juntos de regreso a su aula. Era raro no tener a Sky y Jared justo detrás de ellos comentando el libro que estaban leyendo y todas sus teorías. El camino era más silencioso, mucho más silencioso que de costumbre.

-Matones al frente -Jesper se montó a la espalda de Charlie y frunció los labios -Pium, pium, pium. -Fingió disparar con sus dedos antes de besar la mejilla de su mejor amigo.

-Sigan caminando -Ordenó Tony apretando un poco más la mano de Louis.

-No nos van a hacer nada -Edward arrugó el ceño, eso era más fácil cuando Jerome y Aitana estaban ahí para imponer más respeto. Él seguía siendo bajito y delgado, como Jesper, pero con más color. -Sólo sigan.

Jareth Boyd se pegó a su espalda y Astrid murmuró bajito que extrañaba a Jared y Skylar. Edward se sintió altamente insultado y solamente por eso hizo su obra del día.

-¿Tienes algún problema? -Tony murmuró un pequeño ‘Ed no’ que nadie más que Louis a su lado alcanzó a escuchar. Edward ya estaba unos cuantos pasos más al frente ayudando a una chica que nunca antes habían visto a recoger sus libros.

-¿Lo tienes tú, Hale? -Preguntó el más alto de los matones. Tony soltó la mano de Louis y se subió las mangas de la camisa, su padre seguramente los iba a regañar si llegaba con una mancha de sangre.

-No te ha hecho nada, Auz, metete con los de tu tamaño.

-Deberías traer a alguien de tu tamaño -Respondió el chico haciendo reír al resto de sus amigos.

-Nariz, estómago, garganta -Enumero Jesper sin bajarse de la espalda de su amigo, exactamente en ese orden atacó Ed dejando al chico en el suelo -Yo le hubiera dado en las bolas.

-Yo también -Ken soltó un suspiro y levantó las manitas a la altura de su cabeza cuando llegó el profesor para ver que estaba sucediendo. Steven le bajó las manos y lo obligó a seguir caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, Tony jaló del chaleco a Edward y siguieron el recorrido hasta su aula pretendiendo que nadie había roto la nariz de nadie.

-¿Es enserio, Edward? -Derek estaba de brazos cruzados, pegado a su pierna estaba Camden usando un casquito amarillo y un chaleco naranja -Es el primer día.

-Estaba molestando a una chica -Ed bajó la mirada.

-¿Por lo menos recuerdas el rostro de la chica? -Ed negó con la cabeza, pero la verdad era que sí lo recordaba, era un rostro redondo con dos ojos enormes color aceituna y el cabello rubio. -Vamos a casa.

Camden le ofreció su manita y caminaron así hasta la casa donde Stiles también lo regañó por haber roto una nariz en su primer día de clases, solamente el abuelito John le preguntó si lo había dejado sin aire y si había golpeado con el pulgar afuera.

-Bien hecho, gatito -Le acarició el cabello y lo dejó comerse el resto de su trozo de tarta.

Jerome y Aitana también le levantaron los pulgares y le dijeron que estaba muy bien hecho, por medio de un mensaje porque si Stiles los escuchaba iban a terminar castigados igual que Ed.

Edward estuvo viendo el rostro de la chica durante las siguientes dos semanas, siempre de lejos y pretendiendo que no lo hacía hasta que juntó el valor de acercarse a ella y preguntarle por su nombre.

-Mara -Murmuró dando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ed Hale, mucho gusto -Edward intentó que no se notara demasiado su interés a pesar de que a veces le cargaba los libros o la dejaba meterse en la fila del comedor frente a él. Tony simplemente ponía los ojos en blanco y Svenie hacia una mueca porque al parecer Svenie estaba completamente en contra de que Ed pusiera tanta atención en alguien que no fuera de la manada.

Probablemente Edward debió haberle hecho caso a su hermano, poner cierta distancia y volver a sentarse a comer con ellos en el receso. Entre más tierra de por medio era mucho mejor para él.

-¿Saldrías conmigo? -Preguntó un día, estaba nervioso y su labio inferior tenía una ligera herida que se hizo con sus colmillos.

-No -Mara arrugó el ceño -Las personas como tú no salen con personas como yo -La chica se acomodó el cabello -Y ya salgo con alguien.

Ed realmente mantuvo su rostro libre de expresiones hasta que llegó a casa. Tony iba un paso a su lado y Svenie simplemente se hizo a un lado. En el instante en que cruzó la puerta de su casa se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, las chicas como ella no salían con chicos como él, chicos que se preocupaban por otras personas, que tenían una meta en la vida y seguían deseando los abrazos de su abuelo todos los días. Él era demasiado y ser demasiado no era bueno.

-Yo te quiero, Eddie -Camden presionó su mejilla en su espalda y no se movió hasta que Derek lo acomodó en la cama junto a Edward.

-Vas a estar bien -Jerome le revolvió el cabello y le curó la herida del labio con su pulgar -Es sólo una chica más, un día va a llegar una chica que te va a poner el mundo de cabeza y sabrás que es la elegida.

-No quiero una chica -Ed escondió la mitad de su rostro en la almohada -Ni un chico. Nadie soportaría estar conmigo.

-¿Por qué somos demasiado? -Jerome le sonrió -Existimos demasiado, agradécelo a papá, y está bien: One in a minion.

-One in a minion -Ed chocó su puño contra el de Jerome y le sonrió pequeñito antes de levantarse de la cama e ir a tomar una ducha porque tenía una prueba que presentar y finalmente se iba a abrir el club de kick boxing.

Stiles simplemente le ofreció su desayuno favorito sin decir nada y continuó revisando que todos estuvieran bien vestidos, como si siguieran teniendo cinco años y no supieran amarrarse las agujetas.

-Eddie dame otra tostada -Jared tenía la mermelada en una mano y los apuntes de su clase de biología en la otra -Mira, Sky, aquí dice que…

Edward le entregó la tostada y se unió a la plática como otro día normal.

 

 

 

 

 


	42. Venciendo miedos

 

 

Una de las principales razones por las cuales Michael simplemente no quería embarazarse era el temor a ser abierto, literal, que un bisturí le partiera todas las capas de piel hasta dejar sus órganos al descubierto. Nunca había tenido que curar ni siquiera una pequeña herida, cuando se caía Peter le ayudaba a levantarse y lo curaba antes de que se diera cuenta, solamente le sacudía la tierra y le decía que debía dejar de ser tan inquieto. Mick se quedaba cinco minutos en sus brazos antes de volver a correr junto a Jonah.

Era un temor egoísta y lo sabía y le carcomía la cabeza cada vez que miraba a Neil tratar tan bien al pequeño Jedrik o al recién nacido Evan. Obviamente Neil quería bebés, no por nada había pedido la mordida y abierto los brazos cuando unos cuantos cazadores (ex compañeros de trabajo) le dieron una paliza. Media hora más tarde ya estaban tomando café en el porche de su casa disfrutando de la llovizna. Mick también quería hijos, claro que los quería, unos diez por lo menos, o cinco, considerando que podían salir todos igual de hiperactivos que él y entonces nadie podría salvarlo, pero seguía teniendo miedo.

-Podemos sedarte -Jonah obviamente sabía de su problema y siempre le daba nuevas opciones, incluso había ofrecido ser él quien tuviera a sus hijos, algo que simplemente no iba a pasar.

-Pero entonces me estaría perdiendo el momento de su nacimiento.

-Podemos grabarlo -Kurt, junto a Jonah, continuó agitando su tacita de té.

-Y mi hijo se va a enterar -Mick se mordió el pulgar.

-¿Ya estás embarazado? -La esfinge frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz.

-Sí -Mick se tocó el vientre. -Bueno, se supone, espero que sí ¿Y si no? Jonah debes hacerme unos análisis.

-Mañana -Jonah subió una de sus piernas al regazo de Kurt -Mañana llegando al laboratorio será lo primero que haga.

-Ay no, sangre -Mick arrugó la nariz y luego suspiró -No sé qué voy a hacer con mi vida. Necesito a Julian aquí.

Jonah compartió una mirada con Kurt y ambos bebieron de sus respectivas tazas.

 

+

 

Kenzie sabía que su padre tenía algo en contra de los Stilinski y los Hale, así que el hecho de su novio fuera Stilinski-Hale le complicaba la relación. No podía sentarse en la mesa y hablar de Skandar porque su padre fruncía el ceño y apuñalaba la carne. No podía hablar con él por teléfono porque su padre cortaba la línea, (realmente lo vio en dos ocasiones cortando el cable), no podía llevarlo a comer porque de nuevo fruncía el ceño y comenzaba a hablar sobre las clases de karate y otras tantas cosas que tomó cuando era joven.

Así que decir ¿Puedo ir a una fiesta con Key? Obviamente no era una opción, pero decir ¿Puedo ir a una fiesta con Tony? Sí que lo era, aunque Tony realmente no iba a la fiesta porque no estaba invitado y Kenzie solamente iba porque Skandar quería que estuviera ahí.

-¿Papá? -Su papá, cabello negro y ojos escondidos tras unos lentes con demasiado aumento le devolvieron la mirada. A veces no comprendía como rayos habían terminado sus padres juntos, pero ahí estaban y eran felices a su manera. -¿Puedo ir a una fiesta?

-¿Dónde? -Fue la primera pregunta de su padre y Kenzie se mordió el labio inventando alguna mentira en su cabeza.

-Es un ex compañero de Tony y Ed, de su vieja escuela ¿Recuerdas que los cambiaron? Pues no han perdido el contacto, obviamente, Beacon es diminuto, papá así que seguramente lo conocen porque aquí todo el mundo se conoce; me di cuenta el otro día cuando vi a la señora de la florería hablando con el señor del puesto de perritos calientes que está al otro lado de la ciudad, nunca en mi vida habría pensado que podrían conocerse.

-Tienes catorce.

-¿Qué?

-Dices ‘nunca en la vida’ como si fueras muy grande, pero tienes catorce, obviamente te hace falta mucho por aprender -Greenberg se acomodó los lentes -¿Cuándo es?

-¿Es qué? -Kenzie se sacó los lentes para limpiarlos con su camiseta, que en realidad no era suya, era de Skandar, pero sus padres no sabían eso.

-La fiesta -Kenzie mantuvo los ojos entrecerrados hasta que volvió a colocarse los lentes.

-El sábado.

-¿Y Tony viene por ti?

-No, Ja-Jay vendrá por mí, él nos llevará -Kenzie apretó los labios esperando por respuesta -Y para no despertarlos puedo quedarme a dormir allá, con Eddie y Tony.

-No vuelvas muy tarde el domingo -Greenberg suspiró -Y no te beses mucho con tu novio.

-¿Qué? -Kenzie dejó de fingir indignidad cuando su padre le dio la mirada de padre, esas que dicen ‘Lo sé todo’. -Volveré temprano.

-Kenz -El adolescente se devolvió a la habitación donde estaba su padre -Cuídate mucho.

Tony se negó rotundamente a ayudarle con su plan de salir con Skandar diciendo que iba con ellos, pero Edward dijo que sí. El más bajito de los dos estaba acostado en una mesa cuan largo era, con lentes de sol y las mangas de su camisa enrollada hasta los codos, todos los días hacía eso y simplemente no cambiaba su color de piel, seguía siendo pálido como el papel.

-Si llaman yo digo que estás en el baño -Ed extendió la mano y Tony le entregó un puñado de almendras -¿Quieres que te consiga condones?

-Claro que no, Eddie -Tony frunció el ceño y Kenzie sintió que las orejas se le ponían rojas -Key debe llevarlos.

-Cierto -Ed sonrió -Le daré condones a Skandar.

-¿No es para que sus hermanos les dieran condones a ustedes? -Louis, acostado en paralelo a Ed levantó ligeramente el rostro.

-Mala imagen mental -Jesper perdió su posición de meditación solamente para resoplar. A veces Kenzie no sabía qué hacía en medio de todos ellos, Charlie y Jesper perdían los recesos intentando meditar, Ed y Louis tomaban el sol, completamente en contra de su color de piel, Tony y Jareth devoraban hamburguesas con doble queso y carne y Astrid leía la nueva revista mientras pellizcaba sus trocitos de zanahoria.

-Intenta vivir con ellos -Svenie se sentó en la orillita de la mesa junto a Kendall y comenzaron su reto de ver a quien le cabían más papas rizadas en la boca.

-Vivo con ellos -Jesper frunció el ceño -Vivo dos días con Hazie, dos días con Pasha, dos días con mis padres y dos días con ustedes.

-Eso suma ocho -Jareth Boyd frunció el ceño.

-Y mis días son de treinta horas -Jess jaló su manzana y le dio una mordida enterrando completamente sus colmillos -Ser yo es cansado.

-Solamente tienes que respirar y dar lata -Tony frunció el ceño -No es tan difícil.

-Y tú ser el chulito deportista -Jesper le sacó la lengua y le entregó la otra parte de la manzana a Charlie.

-¿Disculpa?

-Tiene razón, Tony -Louis se sentó sobre la mesa dejando sus piernas al lado de los hombros de su novio -Eres el deportista guapo, él sufre bullyng.

-Me estás perdiendo, Louis -El pelirrojo recargó su frente sobre la de su novio y esperó a que Tony le diera un pequeño besito -Sigo molesto.

-Solamente piensa, Tony -Jesper se unió a la mesa junto a Charlie -Luego de clases prácticas todos los días, te llegan cartas de amor, las porristas están detrás de ti, eres rico y los profesores te adoran, aunque seas pésimo en las materias.

-Se esfuerza -Ed también optó por sentarse dejando más espacio para la competencia de Svenie y Kendall -Lo he visto, no duerme por estudiar, simplemente no se le da.

-Los dos -Tony apuntó a su gemelo y a su novio -Me pierden.

-¿Eso se puede? -Ed ocultó un bostezo con su mano -Llevamos juntos desde que nos crearon, literal desde que somos semen.

-¡EDWARD! -Kenzie acompañó el corito de voces y luego arrugó la nariz. En su móvil acababa de llegar un nuevo mensaje de Skandar y el timbre de entrada estaba sonando sobre sus cabezas.

 

+

 

Neil no supo desde el primer instante que Mick iba a ser tan importante. Solamente lo conoció y él decidió volverlo importante, volverlo ese gran capítulo de su vida donde solamente podía pensar en él. Él decidió que fuera Mick quien le diera otro sentido a su vida, que fuera su motor para levantarse cada mañana y la única persona que le hiciera sonreír realmente. El enamoramiento pudo haberse ido en cuestión de días si él no hubiera decidido darle ese gran lugar.

Años después sabía que lo merecía, que esos ojos somnolientos que le daban los buenos días todas las mañanas y los pies helados en invierno merecían la importancia que él le había dado.

-¿Entonces? -Pero darle ese gran lugar no significaba que estuviera dispuesto a hacer todo por él como ir al centro comercial y visitar todas las tiendas en busca del atuendo perfecto para cenar con sus padres -¿El azul o el gris? ¿Crees que el gris es muy simple? No quiero resaltar mucho, no es una gran ocasión, pero tampoco quiero pasar desapercibido. ¿Neil?

-El azul.

-Buena elección -Mick devolvió el pantalón gris junto al resto de pantalones grises que lucían exactamente iguales para Neil, pero diferentes para Mick. A ese punto ya se había hartado de ‘Mira las costuras de este’ ‘Mira su tiro’ ‘Mira las bolsas’ ‘Mira el corte’ ‘Mira el largo’ ‘Mira los detalles’. -Podemos seguir con la camisa -Michael sonrió como niño en dulcería y Neil ocultó un bostezo -Ya lo sé ¿Recuerdas esa camisa que me regaló Jackson? Solamente la use un par de veces, creo que va perfecta para este pantalón ¿O no?

-Sí -Neil asintió despacio.

-¿Tú ya sabes que te vas a poner? -Mick ladeó la cabeza y Neil no pudo evitar compararlo con un can -¿Neil?

-¿Qué?

-¿Te estás durmiendo? Neil Johnson te estás durmiendo -Mick le entregó el pantalón a una dependienta y se colgó del brazo de su esposo, no es que ahora estuviera gordo, pero Neil pudo sentir perfectamente esa variación en su peso, como si hubieran agregado un kilo de gomitas a los bolsillos de su pantalón. -¿Es muy aburrido?

-Un poco -El ex cazador se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no bostezar -¿Podemos irnos ya?

-Sí -Mick sonrió -Le diré a Jonah que venga conmigo y te compraré ropa. Me gusta comprarte ropa, eres como un Ken de carne y hueso.

-A tu Ken le gusta más cuando lo desvistes -Neil le rodeó los hombros con un brazo -¿Podemos hacer eso?

-Podemos -Mick sonrió más amplio -Es más, vamos, ahora…

-Paga el pantalón, Michael.

-Puedo volver por él mañana.

-Mick, llévalo ahora -El rostro de Mick cambió de gozo total a la de un niño regañado. En ocasiones eso sorprendía a Neil, la velocidad con la que cambiaba su estado de ánimo -Oh por Dios, estás loco -El ex cazador le rodeó el cuerpo con ambos brazos y le besó la frente antes de tomarle el mentón para besar sus labios -Me encantas.

-Lo sé -Mick sonrió lo más pequeño que pudo -Vamos a tener un bebé.

-¿Qué? -Las cejas de Neil casi tocaron el nacimiento de su cabello y su boca continuaba expresando el ‘que’.

-Un bebé -Mick arrugó el entrecejo -Una persona pequeñita que no sabe hablar…

-Sé lo que es un bebé -Neil entrecerró los ojos escrutando la expresión de su pareja -Un bebé -Dijo finalmente al darse cuenta de que no era una broma que, por el contrario, era lo más cierto que había dicho Mick durante toda su vida, probablemente más cierto que el ‘sí’ en el altar. -Olvida el pantalón.

 

 

+

 

Kendall no conocía la soledad, era hijo único, el típico niño rico cuyos padres trabajan todo el día y vive con todos los lujos del mundo. Pero aun así no conocía lo que era estar solo. Él podía vivir en el despacho de su padre, podía hacer pasteles junto a su papá o simplemente ir al entrenamiento de soccer, pero siempre estaban sus padres presentes. Ellos lo dejaban en la entrada del colegio y lo recogían, comían juntos, cenaban juntos y hacían maratones de películas en la súper cama hasta terminarse toda la chuchería de la lacena. El día en que pidió permiso para quedarse a dormir con Sven por primera vezsus padres lo pensaron mucho, el día en que decidió irse con el abuelito Pet a hacer la guardia de noche también lo pensaron demasiado, pero finalmente dijeron que sí.

Nunca había entendido porque Jackson se negaba tanto a dejarlo solo hasta que Hazael le contó a grandes rasgos como había sido su niñez y porque se negaba a que Kendall pensara lo mismo. A partir de ese momento dejó de presionar demasiado, pero todavía seguía pidiendo permiso para hacer cosas solo.

Su gran oportunidad llegó el día en que Derek les dijo que fueran a visitar a una manada tres estados lejos de Beacon Hills.

-¿Y vamos a ir todos? -Preguntó Jackson sin dejar de mover los elotes en su plato.

-Los chicos se van a quedar -Derek continuó comiendo como si no le estuviera diciendo a Jackson que dejara a su hijo completamente solo.

-Somos muchos -Camden apretó los labios en un pequeño puchero y pegó su cabeza en el hombro de Skandar.

-Ken se puede quedar con ellos -Stiles apuntó a los dos más grandes, los siameses asintieron varias veces, como si lo tuviera ensayado -Y Brett se va a quedar aquí también.

-No lo sé -Jackson miró a Hazael, el pelinegro estaba mirando a su hijo -Lo hablaremos hoy y mañana te aviso.

-Bien.

Stiles cambió de tema radicalmente y terminaron hablando sobre ir a visitar un establo en las siguientes vacaciones.

 

No fue hasta horas más tarde, cuando Kendall estaba saliendo de la ducha que Hazael volvió a tocar el tema.

-No tengo ningún problema con quedarme con los chicos -Ken continuó acariciando las orejitas de su cerdito.

-¿Quieres quedarte? -Jackson frunció el ceño.

-Claro -Ken sonrió -Y así tú y papá se toman algo de tiempo libre, para ya sabes -Kendall hizo un movimiento con su mano.

-Ignoraré que dijiste eso -Hazael se sentó junto a él -No tienes que responder ahora, Ken, piénsalo y mañana luego de clases nos dices.

-Papá no tengo cinco años -Ken arrugó la nariz -Ya no me pueden distraer con helado y galletas. Estoy diciendo que quiero quedarme con ellos y no voy a cambiar de parecer.

Al salir de la habitación de sus padres pudo escuchar como su padre le decía a su papá que le gustaría volver a tenerlo de cinco años.

Sus padres salieron de Beacon Hills un viernes por la mañana, le dejaron el dinero suficiente para sobrevivir un mes, una libreta con una lista de números y suficiente comida para sobrevivir a un ataque zombie. Le recordaron mil veces que se cuidara y que por cualquier cosa no dudara en llamarle, que ellos volverían enseguida.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -Fue la pregunta de Edward cuando volvieron del colegio y se encontraron con la casa sola -Yo no sé cocinar.

Kendall estaba acostumbrado a desayunar waffles con mermelada y leche de chocolate, en la casa Stilinski tuvo que ser feliz dos huevos ligeramente quemados y un vaso de leche con demasiado chocolate. El viaje a clases fue altamente apretado y había olvidado el dinero para compra, así que hizo lo que cualquier persona haría.

-¿Abuelito? -Peter ya estaba diciendo ‘no me hables al móvil si estoy de servicio’ cuando Ken lo interrumpió -Olvidé el dinero en casa.

-¿Y no llevas lonche? -Peter sonaba ligeramente molesto.

-No, los chicos no saben cocinar -Ken apretó los labios.

-Bien, voy para allá ¿Quieres algo más?

-Una chocolatina.

Cinco minutos después el actual Sheriff de Beacon Hills tocó la puerta de su aula, le entregó una bolsita con un bollito de durazno, diez dólares, una chocolatina y un chocolate frappeado.

-No vuelvas a olvidar el dinero -Le revolvió el cabello de color azul cielo y abandonó el aula con ese aire de ‘aquí mando yo’ que hacia mojar bragas.

Kendall disfrutó su bollito con una sonrisa y le dio chocolate a Svenie a pesar de que su primo se había negado diciendo que el chocolate lo engordaba y quería mantener su peso para las pruebas de atletismo.

Los siguientes días marcharon bien, comían, hacían tareas, dormían a la hora que se les antojaba y jugaban varias veces al día. Todo iba perfecto hasta que se llegó el fin de semana.

-¡Día de ropa! -Gritó Skandar desde el cuarto de lavado y rápidamente todos comenzaron a desfilar por el pasillo llevando sus cestos de ropa. Ken se unió a la fila sin saber exactamente qué hacer, puerquin era el único al que no le importaba meterse por en medio de todos pidiendo cariño -Oscura, mezclilla, blanco, color claro, color oscuro, ropa interior y delicada -Señaló Key a cada enorme cesto de ropa donde ya todos estaban dividiendo su ropa por categoría.

-Tu ropa -Svenie ya iba de regreso a su habitación usando nada más que un bóxer de color negro.

-Ya estoy en eso -Ken metió sus jeans al cesto de ropa de mezclilla junto con las chaquetas de Ed y otras tantas que no reconocía.

-No -Svenie sonrió -Tu ropa, la que traes puesta.

-¿Qué? -Solamente tuvo que dar otro vistazo a la habitación para darse cuenta que todos estaban sacándose la ropa con la que habían dormido dejándose solo la ropa interior -Oh. -Con toda la pena del mundo se sacó su camiseta de vaca y su pantalón rojo.

-Mira, Ed, Ken tiene el mismo lunar que tú -Tony le apretó los hombros por la espalda y apuntó directamente a una marquita que Kendall no sabía que tenía.

-Oh, es verdad -Ed se giró para mostrarle su espalda completamente plagada de pecas y lunares -Lo tiene la abuelita Claudia.

Kendall intentó relajarse cuando se dio cuenta que a nadie le importaba si estaban medio desnudos o si era demasiado flaco. Todo era sencillo con ellos.

-¡Chicos, papá! -Kendall tuvo que ver como todos salían de diferentes partes de la casa y se amontonaban en un solo sofá frente al ordenador. -Hola -Skylar hizo una mueca cuando Tony se dejó caer sobre él.

-¿Qué tal están? -Stiles y Derek estaban sentados al borde de una cama hablando directamente al ordenador.

-Jared no sabe cocinar -Fue lo primero que soltó Edward -No lo vuelvan a dejar a cargo de la cocina.

-¡Hola! -Camden brincó por encima de Derek hasta poder sentarse sobre Stiles, todavía se veía un poco dormido.

-¡Cam!

-¡Bebé!

-Besitos, Cam.

Kendall simplemente pudo observar a todos sus primos llenar de mimos a su hermano menor haciéndole sentirse querido a pesar de que estaban demasiado lejos.

-Toqué un perro -Camden estaba sonriendo -Así -El niño extendió sus cinco dedos y fingió tocar al animal.

-No era un perro, era un becerro -Stiles le acomodó un poco el cabello.

-¿Y estuvo bonito, Cam? -El niño asintió varias veces.

-Hoy vamos a tocar otro perro y papá no, no le gusta -Camden miró a Stiles.

-No era un perro, Cam, era un becerro -El niño se encogió de hombros.

-¿Están lavando? Yo también.

-Cuando vuelvan vamos a lavar todo el día -Camden pegó su cabeza al pecho de Stiles -Y vas a doblar tus calcetitas.

-Bueno -Camden se pegó la mano a la boca y comenzó a lanzarles besos a través de la pantalla.

Media hora más tarde Kendall recibió la llamada de sus padres.

-¿Sigues queriendo estar solo? -Preguntó Jackson.

-Puedo soportar otros días -Kendall sonrió -Son raros, papá. Se sacan la ropa que traen puesta para también lavarla -Hazael frunció el ceño y Jackson asintió -Me siento desnudo.

-Estás desnudo -Jackson volvió a sonreírle -Vas a sobrevivir, siempre y cuando no salgas de la casa así.

-Puerquín dice hola -Kendall levantó al cerdito del suelo para poder acercarlo a la cámara -Y también dice que son raros.

Desde la última planta alguien le gritó que lo estaban escuchando.

-La siguiente vienes con nosotros -Jackson rodeó a Hazael con uno de sus brazos -¿Está bien?

-Sí -Kendall asintió varias veces -Pensé en quedarme con mis abuelitos, pero Jesper es extraño.

-Jesper es más que extraño -Hazael se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos -Te extrañamos, bebé. Pasado mañana volvemos a Beacon Hills ¿Quieres que te llevemos algo?

-No, sólo quiero que vuelvan -Ken apretó los labios -Y que me hagan comida porque aquí no saben cocinar.

Se despidieron prometiéndose verse pronto.

Kendall estuvo esperando a sus padres con ansías. Repasó todas las fotografías que le habían enviado más de diez veces y estuvo a punto de hablarles otras tantas, pero finalmente se contuvo hasta el momento en que volvieron a Beacon Hills. Estaba seguro que a su padre le había salido otra cana y su papá se veía ligeramente más delgado, pero eran sus padres y todo lo que pudo hacer fue correr directamente a ellos y abrazarlos con todas sus fuerzas.

-También te extrañamos, Ken -Hazael presionó sus besos en su frente.

-¡Papá! -Los Stilinski, por el contrario, salieron de casa renegando sobre cosas que habían hecho el resto de sus hermanos mientras se pasaban a Camden entre ellos asegurándose de llenarlo de besitos.

-No vuelvas a dejar a Jay a cargo, mejor Key -Edward se colgó de la espalda de su padre intentando hacerse escuchar por encima del bullicio.

-Vamos a casa.

Kendall durmió esa noche en medio de sus padres.

 

+

 

Dylan no había comenzado a fijarse en las chicas hasta que cumplió dieciséis años y fue culpa de Jared y Rose. Ellos hablaban y el resto decidía prestarles atención o ignorarlos, Dylan cometió el enorme error de prestarles atención a todos los detalles que soltaban sobre sus relaciones sexuales, porque al parecer los dos perdieron la virginidad a penas poner un pie en la secundaria, algo que Skylar y Skandar no veían muy bien.

Estaba seguro que si él hubiera hecho lo mismo su padre y Theo le habrían dado una extensa platica sobre porque no debía hacerlo todavía.

Con dieciséis años ya sabía que le gustaban las chicas y que le gustaba una chica en específico, una chica pelirroja de CI más alto que el suyo y sonrisa encantadora. Astrid no era la niña perfectamente peinada que había convivido con él durante años, ahora llevaba el cabello más largo, más libre, los ojos siempre delineados de negro y la boca de un tono rosa que la hacía ver más bonita de lo que era. Astrid no era la típica porrista de tacones que coqueteaba con todo el mundo, esa era Rose, ella llegaba a clases con sudadera un día y al siguiente con vestido. Siempre era motivo de espera saber que ropa llevaría Astrid Goldstein ese día, si lo sentía como día de Jeans, de shorts, de falda, de vestido, de overol o de lo que fuera.  Podía dar volteretas en el aire con una coleta apretada en lo alto de su cabeza y correr a las doce de la noche en zapatillas deportivas mientras escapaban de Jerome con una bolsa de frituras.

Era una chica sencilla y al mismo tiempo tan inalcanzable que Dylan solamente podía seguir observándola desde su puesto como amigo deseando tener las agallas para dar un paso más allá.

-Sólo dilo -Kendall Whittemore se acomodó las calcetas dando un par de dobleces y rodó los ojos -Ve y pregúntale si quiere salir contigo.

-¿Estás loco, Ken? -El chico le guiñó un ojo y procedió a terminar de ponerse el uniforme. -Me va a decir que no.

-¿Porqué? -Kendall sacó la malla naranja de su casillero y cerró con fuerza -Eres guapo, muy guapo, créeme, podrías ser modelo.

-Gracias.

-Lo digo enserio -Ken resopló, últimamente en todas sus conversaciones lo hacía muy seguido -Eres alto, rubio, cabello rizado, una sonrisa de encanto y ni una sola marca de acné.

-Theo me ayuda con eso -Dylan se tocó el rostro -Una gotita de agua oxigenada sobre el grano durante las noches y muere automáticamente.

-Wow -Kendall se miró el rostro en el reflejo de su móvil -Gracias por el tip. Pero volviendo a Astrid, sólo dile, si te dice que no, no es tan lista como creemos.

-Ella maneja un Volkswagen y yo sigo con mi bici.

-Porque sigues diciendo que te vas a comprar tu primer auto con la paga en el café -Kendall puso los ojos en blanco -No es malo que nuestros padres nos compren cosas, digo si nos enseñaron a ir al baño ¿Por qué no pueden seguir cuidando de nosotros?

-¿Crees que me diga que sí?

-¡Inténtalo, Lahey! -Ken frunció el ceño. -Hoy después de la práctica, ella está ahí afuera junto con Rose, si te dice que sí la acompañas a casa y si dice que no nos beberemos todo el chocolate que hay en mi casa.

-Bien -Dylan respiró profundo -Lo haré.

-Asombroso -Ken le levantó los pulgares -Ahora vamos afuera que estoy tarde y el tío Brett odia la impuntualidad.

Dylan se sentó en las gradas durante el resto de la práctica intentando que no se notara mucho que a veces miraba a demasiado a Astrid. Los nervios lo estuvieron carcomiendo mientras Sven gritaba algunas cosas y el resto del equipo le seguía, el chico era delgadito y parecía no sudar mientras corría de un lado a otro usando, no sólo su cuerpo, sino su mente también.

Fue el último en retirarse del campo y lo hizo hablando con Brett sobre otro tipo de tácticas y los jugadores del equipo al que se iban a enfrentar, frente a ellos Jedrik iba lanzando su pelotita de hule para luego correr tras ella.

-¡Lahey! -Kendall lo miró desde la parte baja de las gradas, recién duchado y listo para ir a llenarse el estómago con pastelitos. -Vamos.

-Tal vez otro día.

-Dylan -Kendall se cruzó de brazos -Ve, yo me llevo tu bici.

Svenie se unió a ellos unos cuantos segundos después, compartió una mirada con Kendall y abrió la boca en una perfecta ‘O’.

-Tío -Jedrik se pegó a la pierna de Sven y le extendió los brazos.

-Ve -Ken le hizo un movimiento con sus manos y se giró para jugar con Jedrik.

Dylan sintió que el mundo iba a colapsar debajo de sus pies en cualquier momento, pero si algo pasaba tenía a Theo para que le preparara chocolate caliente hasta hacerlo sentir bien.

-Hola -Astrid dejó de acomodar sus pompones cuando lo escuchó.

-Dylan -La chica le devolvió la sonrisa -¿Viste el entrenamiento?

-Lo hacen muy bien, yo no podría dar todas esas vueltas -Dylan se mordió el labio.

-No lo has intentando -Astrid volvió a sonreírle.

-Lo haré -Dylan se pasó una mano por el cabello. A unos cuantos metros de él Kendall le hizo señas para que siguiera -Yo… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Astrid se quedó seria durante dos tortuosos segundos que parecieron durar más de mil años.

-¿Y a dónde iríamos? -La chica se acomodó la maleta en el hombro.

-A donde quieras -Dylan sonrió pequeñito.

-¿En tu bici? -Astrid se acomodó un mechón de cabello y Dylan solamente asintió -Genial, ¿Te parece el viernes?

-¿Qué?

-El viernes -Astrid se mordió el labio -Podemos ir a un día de campo, ya sabes, tu bici, mi bici, que seguramente va a necesitar engrasarse porque papá no me deja usarla mucho, mucho protector solar y bichos intentando comernos.

-Sobre todo lo de los bichos -Dylan sonrió un poco más amplio -Pasaré por ti a las seis, podemos ver la función de las ocho en el parque.

-Excelente idea -La pelirroja sonrió mucho más amplio -Entonces el viernes.

-El viernes.

Cuando Dylan volvió con el resto de los chicos parecía que iba pisando algodón y no césped recién podado.

-Ha dicho que sí.

-Obviamente -Sven puso los ojos en blanco -Lleva colada por ti desde tercero.

Aceptó con una sonrisa que Brett lo llevara a casa e incluso cantó algunas canciones junto a Svenie y Kendall.

-¡Theo! -Dylan brincó al sofá junto a la pareja de su padre en cuanto estuvo en casa -Le pedí una cita a Astrid y dijo que sí.

-¿Cuándo? -Theo entrecerró los ojos.

-El viernes.

-Bien, mañana iremos a comprarte ropa -Dylan levantó el brazo de Theo y se metió ahí hasta que el sueño comenzó a vencerlo y su padre le recordó que ya no podía llevarlo a la cama en brazos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	43. Y así se hace la familia

Jared había considerado el hecho de ser el cuarto hijo durante toda su vida, siempre detrás de Brett, Jay y Key. No importaba que él también tuviera sus logros, cuando la gente lo miraba en la calle le preguntaba si era el hermanito menor de Jerome y Skandar porque al parecer los dos eran demasiado populares alrededor del pueblo. Jared simplemente sonreía y decía que sí, que era el cuarto hijo de nueve, justo en medio, el tomate del sándwich.

Cuando entró a la secundaria creyó que sería lo mismo. Los maestros lo miraron el primer día y le preguntaron si era hermano de Jerome y Skandar. Skylar asintió con una enorme sonrisa mientras colocaba la fecha en la parte superior de la primera hoja de su carpeta, pero Jared solamente movió la cabeza y se miró la palma de las manos.

Al principio había sido así, lo miraban en los pasillos y lo asociaban con sus dos hermanos mayores hasta que un día un chico se acercó a él y no le preguntó sobre Key o Jay o Brett, simplemente le habló a él hasta hacerlo sentir especial y luego se encontró un mes más tarde envuelto en unas sábanas que no eran las suyas teniendo el primer orgasmo compartido de su vida. Luego de eso volvió a casa sintiéndose mal consigo mismo porque no quería al otro chico, solamente quería disfrutar un poco de su sexualidad hasta que finalmente se llegara su tiempo para mantener una relación estable con alguien que valiera la pena, con alguien que tampoco le preguntara por sus hermanos antes de preguntar su nombre.

Skylar lo supo en cuanto puso un pie en la casa, cerró su libro y lo obligó a meterse en su habitación.

-¿Qué te pasa? -Jared dejó que le ayudara a ducharse como cuando eran niños y se metían juntos a la bañera.

-No lo hagas, Sky -Jared frunció el ceño -No a menos que estés seguro.

-¿No lo estabas tú? -Sky le echó mucho champú en la cabeza y comenzó a tallarle como si estuviera en su forma lobo y hubiera pasado la tarde en el barro.

-Sí, pero ya no -Jared suspiró -Ya no quiero hablarle a pesar de que estuvo bien.

-¿Qué tan bien? -Sky entrecerró los ojos.

-Creo que ambos éramos vírgenes -Jared cerró los ojos con fuerza -Y creo que le dolió.

-Por lo menos estuviste arriba -Sky le enjuagó el champú con agua tibia y le tiró una toalla a la cara cuando salió de la bañera -No lo vuelvas a hacer.

Jared rompió su promesa un mes más tarde en su primera fiesta. Jay se había perdido con Aitana, Skylar estaba platicando cerca de la piscina y Key ni siquiera se había pasado por ahí, así que cuando una chica le hizo una seña sugerente él fue tras ella.

Al día siguiente Sky le frunció el ceño y le dijo que no lo quería ver en su cama a menos que estuviera completamente desinfectado. Siguió así hasta que una tarde se dio cuenta que no quería eso, no quería enrollarse con alguien en un baño justo antes de entrar a sus horas de voluntariado, no quería que se la chuparan en los baños del colegio ni tampoco que le dejaran su número personas desconocidas mientras estaba en el café platicando con el resto de sus hermanos.

Un día eliminó a todos sus contactos del móvil y dejó solamente a las personas que realmente le interesaban. Fue un alivio darse cuenta que no se caía el pene si no tenía sexo y todavía mejor cuando sus calificaciones volvieron a la nota normal y podía sonreír de manera amable porque realmente así se sentía y no porque acabara de tener un orgasmo.

-Un día vas a salir con alguien bien -Skylar le revolvió el cabello -Y entonces te vas a dar cuenta que esto no fue nada.

-¿Esperas lo mismo para ti? -Jared miró a su gemelo antes de darle un trago a su té frapeado.

-En realidad no -Skylar sonrió -Lo que llegue está perfectamente bien.

Lo siguiente que llegó fue el primer hijo de Mick y Neil. Una bolita de color rosa con el cabello más extraño que habían visto en sus vidas.

-¿Es azul? -Jesper, desde la puerta, tenía el ceño fruncido -Su cabello es azul.

-¿Azul? -Fue la pregunta que hicieron todos al mismo tiempo. No le creyeron al pequeño rubio hasta que vieron al bebé. Tenía la piel blanca, pero el cabello y sus ojos eran exactamente del mismo tono de azul.

-¿Y cómo se va a llamar? -Jesper, por ser tío del pequeño, estaba sentado junto a su hermano observando muy fijamente todos los movimientos del bebé.

-Julian -Neil le acarició una de las manitas -Julian Johnson.

-Hola, Julian II -Mick le sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

-¿Y porque su cabello es azul? -Lexie tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y estaba intentando que Jedrik no le metiera su chupete a la boca.

-¿Por qué tu hijo es un zorro? -Jedrik automáticamente giró la cabeza para ver a Mick, arrugó la nariz y volvió a intentar meter su chupete en la boca de Lexie.

-Pero es diferente -Lexie miró a Evan dormido en los brazos de Brett -Yo no soy un lobo, ustedes si lo son.

-Pues no sé -Mick le acarició el cabello a su hijo -No me importa si parece un troll, es hermoso.

-No le digas troll -Neil arrugó la nariz -Es nuestro hijo.

-Y tiene el cabello azul -Mick de nuevo miró al bebé -Como un troll. Un troll muy bonito.

 

+

 

Skandar había comenzado a trabajar sin proponérselo, un día se había detenido a cambiar una llanta para un compañero y al siguiente ya le estaban llamando por teléfono para que hiciera otras cosas a otros autos. Al principio se había sentido extraño recibir dinero por algo que le gustaba, pero luego se acostumbró y fue así como comenzó a estudiar por las mañanas y trabajar por las tardes.

Su cerebro estaba tan concentrado en ello que cuando la orientadora le preguntó a qué universidad planeaba ir él no supo que responder.

-Empecemos por qué quieres estudiar -La mujer le sonrió, pero Skandar siguió sin responder.

-Puedes hacer algo como mecatrónica -Fue la respuesta de Kenzie horas más tarde cuando le planteó su problema -Robótica o arquitectura como tu padre -El adolescente le dio nieve con una cucharita de color verde -O puedes no ir.

-No lo sé -Skandar soltó un suspiro -Jay ya recibió distintas opciones, Brett estudió deportes, mis padres tienen una carrera y yo no sé qué hacer.

-Jay es Jay, Brett es Brett y tus padres son tus padres. Tú eres Skandar y tienes todo el derecho a tomar tus propias decisiones -Kenzie se acomodó los lentes antes de comer más nieve -Lo que quieras está bien.

-Me gusta lo que hago -Skandar se miró las manos -Reparar autos y eso…

-Pues ya está -Kenzie sonrió tan amplio que Skandar le respondió sin darse cuenta -Haces un curso de mecánica durante el verano y puedes abrir tu propio taller.

-Sí, tienes razón -Kenzie continuó hablando sobre sus planes para la feria de ciencia donde ya había inscrito a Tony y Ed sin permiso.

Skandar le prestó atención en absolutamente todo porque era su novio, su pequeño novio con planes que iban desde la A hasta la Z siempre listo para idear una nueva manera en caso de que algo no saliera como querían. Lo llevó a su casa a la hora acordada y le recordó lo mucho que lo quería cuando le besó en la cabeza frente a la puerta de su casa.

Lo único en lo que pudo evitar pensar era en si Kenzie seguiría con él cuando cumpliera 23 años, se estuviera graduando de la escuela de veterinaria y se diera cuenta que Skandar seguía atorado arreglando autos en el patio de la casa de sus padres.

-La escuela no es para todos ¿Sabes? -Jay se dejó caer en la cama con las manos tras su cabeza. Había llegado de la nada y soltado la frase correcta como si estuvieran conectados telepáticamente -Tú te ves en diez años casado, con un par de niños que te llamen papá y Kenzie recogiéndolos luego del colegio. Yo ni siquiera sé si el año que viene voy a seguir con Aitana o voy a seguir queriendo la misma universidad.

-No sé cómo decirles a nuestros padres -Jerome se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo hazlo.

-¿Y si después Kenzie no quiere seguir conmigo?

-¿Kenzie? -Jerome entrecerró los ojos -¿Kenzie Finstock? Ese niño se emocionada hasta porque le cortas una manzana en el bosque, Key. Creo que es el único que realmente te quiere.

Skandar golpeó varias veces a su gemelo con una almohada hasta que le gritó que él también lo quería.

-Hola -Camden entró corriendo a la habitación y se metió dentro del closet intentando ocultar su risa bajo la palma de su mano.

-¿Dónde estás, Cam? -Ed revisó la habitación con la mirada y continuó a la siguiente -¡Camden! Oh, Tony, la tienes.

-¿Qué? -Camden salió del closet y pasó corriendo junto a Tony -Bien -Tony los miró con una sonrisa.

-No, no, no -Skandar brincó por encima de su cama directo a la salida.

-¡La tiene Jay! -Jerome resopló algo y desde la primera planta Camden soltó un gritito esperando a que Jay comenzara a corretearlos por la casa para ver quien más ‘la tenía’.

 

+

 

Jonah no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que quería tener hijos con Kurt hasta que tuvo a Julian Jr en sus brazos. El niño de cabello azul parecía divertirse mucho viendo los gestos de todos cuando cambiaba el tono de su cabello a rubio. Neil era el único que lo animaba a hacerlo nuevamente mientras le besaba la pancita hasta hacerlo reír tan fuerte que fácilmente pudo haber roto la planta eléctrica de Monsters Inc.

Cada vez que veía al niño solamente podía pensar en lo mucho que deseaba tener uno suyo y de Kurt, un par de piecitos corriendo por el departamento o un cuerpecito tibio dormido en medio de ellos.

Cuando era niño decía que iba a tener lobitos alados, pero ahora de adulto sabía que no era tan sencillo como parecía y por lo tanto le daba miedo plantearlo en voz alta y encontrarse con una pared de concreto.

Gracias al cielo no tuvo que hacerlo; Kurt lo hizo por él.

-¿Recuerdas cuando quise adoptar al bebé de alitas? -Preguntó una noche el pelinegro mientras cenaban.

-El hijo del ángel y el cazador sí ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Joffrey? ¿Jeff?

-Jefry -Kurt sonrió -Pues quiero uno y como sé que no vamos a poder le dije a mi mamá.

-¿Y qué dijo? -Jonah se llevó un trozo de brócoli a la boca.

-Al parecer hay hechizos, pero solamente se pueden llevar a cabo en cierta época, con cierta luna y todo eso -Kurt se encogió de hombros -Y resulta que el más cercano es la otra semana.

-¿La otra semana? -Jonah frunció el ceño -¿Y crees que estemos listos para hacerlo?

-A menos que tu no quieras, creo que sí.

-Lo quiero -Jonah hizo a un lado su plato -Quiero un bebé, pero es tan apresurado y no lo sé ¿Y si tenemos que practicar o algo?

-Creo que tenemos la practica suficiente -Kurt le guiñó un ojo -En varias posiciones diferentes, con diversas superficies.

-¿Y solamente es eso?

-No, tienes que tomar el día libre, mamá te dirá que hacer y en la noche tendremos sexo hasta romper la cama.

-Está la compramos hacer tres meses -Jonah apretó los labios y Kurt se rio sin una pizca de remordimiento.

-Tal vez debemos hacer una de concreto -La esfinge se encogió de hombros.

 

+

 

Neil no había pensado como sería el rostro de su hijo hasta que lo tuvo en sus brazos. Julian II tenía las mejillas rosas y el cabello más extraño del planeta tierra. Sus ojitos le devolvían la mirada cada vez que le daba de comer o cuando simplemente lo abrazaba para hacerlo dormir. Julian dormía muy poco en comparación a Evan, el segundo hijo de Lexie, que pasaba casi todo el día con sueño, su hijo siempre quería estar viendo a los lados y le encantaba cuando caminaban por el bosque.

Una vez que comenzaba a mirarlo le era casi imposible desviar la mirada.

-Se parece un poco a ti -Mick le rodeó el cuello desde atrás -Tiene tus cejas y cuando es rubio se parece todavía más.

-Él es hermoso.

-Tú también lo eres -Mick le besó la mejilla -Cuando te conocí no sabía que ibas a estar tan guapo.

-Tú ya eras muy guapo -Michael presionó su sonrisa sobre la piel del mayor. -¿Te acuerdas?

-Todos los días -Neil giró un poco su cabeza hasta presionar sus labios -Un chico rubio en un laboratorio creando una esfera extraña -Mick volvió a sonreír -Creo que fue amor a primera vista.

-Pero no me dejaste darte un beso hasta la primera cita -Neil acomodó una de las calcetitas de su hijo.

-Es una de las mejores noches de mi vida -Mick acarició la manita de su bebé -Recuerdo las coordenadas perfectamente y las constelaciones de esa noche. Recuerdo la cara de Jonah cuando volví.

-Creo que Jonah me odió un poco al principio.

-Jonah solamente quería cuidarme. Él estuvo ahí ¿Sabes? Para decirme que tenía que ser paciente, que en algún momento sucedería y aquí estamos -Mick volvió a presionar sus labios -Casados, con un bonito bebé, una bonita casa y un bonito auto.

-¿Qué más podemos pedirle a la vida?

-Otro bebé, nueve bebés más -Michael sonrió -¿No te gustaría?

-¿Nueve, Mick? -El más joven asintió varias veces -¿Y crees que vas a poder tener, no lo sé, ocho partos.

-Tienes razón -Mick suspiró -Me conformaré con cinco.

-Cinco es un poco más normal -Neil sonrió -Cinco bebés dando lata por toda la casa, gritando que les des comida o que les cambies el pañal. Van a pelear como si no hubiera mañana.

-Y te van a llamar papá -Mick se mordió el labio inferior -Te van a hacer dibujos donde te digan lo mucho que te quieren y te pedirán que les leas en las noches. Cuatro pequeños Johnson más.

-Cuatro pequeños Johnson más -Neil miró a su bebé -Pero primero lo vamos a dejar que crezca un poco, que hable y nos diga que no le gusta el brócoli.

-O que no le gusta la química -Mick abrió grandes los ojos -Ni la física, ni la astronomía, ni…

-Primero deja que crezca, Michael -Julian II se pasó la mano por la nariz varias veces antes de abrir los ojos y cambiar su cabello a rubio.

 

+

 

Edward sabe que sus vecinos hablan de ellos, que hay gente que dice que son demasiados, que hacen mucho ruido, que son unos groseros y que sus padres no les prestan atención. Lo ha escuchado infinidad de veces y sus padres también, pero solamente ponen los ojos en blanco y continúan con lo que estaban haciendo porque ellos pueden darse el lujo de tener nueve hijos y todavía tener una comunicación de envidia con cada uno de ellos. 

Desde que Edward tiene memoria jamás había comido sin sus padres, se habían peleado, sí y había huido de casa también, aunque más que huir le habló al abuelito John para que fuera por él porque Stiles lo quería hacer comer verduras. Cuando volvió a casa Stiles le puso un plato de comida y lo hizo que se comiera por lo menos la mitad de las verduras porque debía reafirmar su autoridad como padre. Ed no les tenía miedo a ellos, les tenía respeto. Sabía que si ellos le decían que no era un no y por nada del mundo iba a cambiar, pero que si se lo merecía ellos le iban a dar dinero y permiso para ir al cine o a los bolos o cualquier cosa que él quisiera. Y así era con todos, no les revisaban el móvil, pero se aseguraban de que no hablaran con nadie extraño, los dejaban ir a clases en bicicleta con la condición de que llegaran a tiempo para la comida, los castigaban y los premiaban cada vez que lo merecían y no importaba la edad, si tenían que reñirlos lo hacían.

-¿A dónde vas? -Skandar se terminó de acomodar el cuello de la chaqueta mientras se giraba a ver a Derek.

-Kenzie tiene cita con el oculista, me pidió que fuera con él.

-¿Y sus padres?

-También van -Skandar se tocó los bolsillos en busca de su cartera -Quiere que esté con él.

-¿Y no puede hacerlo solamente con sus padres?

-Papá, hoy le dan todos los detalles sobre la operación y quiere que esté con él -Skandar frunció ligeramente el ceño -Te aseguro que no volveré tarde, solamente iremos ahí, luego a cenar y volveré.

-Me saludas a tus suegros -Edward se rio sin dejar de mover sus pulgares sobre el control de la consola.

-Claro -Skandar le dio un golpecito en la nuca antes de salir de la casa.

-Ya sabías que hoy iba con Kenzie -Stiles continuó tecleando en su ordenador mientras hablaba. -Nos lo dijo hace como un mes.

-¿Y qué tal si habían cancelado la cita y se iba a ver con un grupo de drogadictos?

-¿Qué es drogroticlos? -Preguntó Camden sin dejar de mover su crayón rojo.

-Personas que son adictas a sustancias malas -Camden miró a Stiles todavía con una gran incógnita en su rostro y volvió a su libro de colorear. -Skandar no es así y para él es muy importante Kenzie.

-Lo es, es un roba amigos -Edward presionó los botones con más fuerza -Le dije que no se enamorara de él y ahí va tras Kenzie y Kenzie lo mira como si tuviera el sol en el trasero. Es tan horrible -Ed resopló -Cuando viene a casa tengo que ver como se hacen ojitos y siempre huele a Key, es incómodo.

-Un día también vas a tener pareja, Eddie -Stiles revisó unas hojas junto a él y volvió a teclear -Y entenderás porque Kenzie mira a tu hermano como si tuviera el sol en el trasero.

-Hola, familia -Jared dejó la puerta abierta para que Tony entrara y se dejó caer en el sofá -¿Hay comida?

-¿Por qué no comiste? -Derek frunció el ceño.

-Hay milanesa empanizada, caliéntala -Jared soltó un bufido y se sacó la mochila con toda la pereza del mundo.

-Toma -Camden le dio la mitad de la manzana que no se había comido.

-Oh, gracias, bichito hermoso -Jared levantó en sus brazos a su hermano a pesar de que estaba cansado -Que rica manzana.

-Yo la escogí -Camden le sonrió -Es rojita ¿Ves?

-Es una manzana muy bonita, como la de Blanca Nieves -Jared sentó a su hermano sobre la encimera.

-No, la de Blanca Nieves es mala -Camden arrugó la nariz -La hizo una bruja mala, yo no soy una bruja.

-No, tú eres el rey abeja -Tony quitó a Jared con un movimiento de su mano y se puso a calentar la comida.

-Me picó una -Camden levantó su rodilla a la altura de su rostro -Aquí y dolió, pero Key me puso lodo.

-Por eso eres el rey abeja, porque te mordió una -Jared fingió morderle uno de sus brazos -Papá necesito que me firmen el permiso de patrocinador para la recolecta de este año.

-Todavía no la redacto -Stiles subrayó algunas cosas en verde y volvió al ordenador -Le diré mañana a Jackson que lo haga y en la tarde la firmamos.

-Bien -Jared suspiró -Este año va a ser a principios de julio, así que Jay y Key tienen que participar y Aitana también.

-Tú le dices a Aitana -Jerome se revolvió el cabello húmedo y jaló una silla para sentarse.

-¿Pelearon de nuevo? -Stiles y Derek dejaron de hacer lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo para mirarlo. -¿Ahora por qué?

-La universidad -Jerome suspiró -¿Por qué no es una persona normal y me dice exactamente lo que quiere? No soy adivino.

-Es una chica -Tony rodó los ojos -Red los platos.

-Te amo, Tony -Jared sostuvo ambos platos frente a su hermano -Y a ti también, rey abeja -Camden le sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes y casi cerrando los ojos.

-¿Y por ser una chica tengo que saber todo sobre ella? No le cuesta nada decirme donde quiere vivir o si no le gusta la universidad -Jerome resopló -Me cae tan mal, pero al mismo tiempo la quiero tanto que no sé qué hacer -Derek miró a Stiles antes de ver a su hijo.

-No se van a ir a vivir juntos, Jay -Derek le apuntó con el lápiz electrónico -No porque tengan dieciocho de pronto van a vivir juntos. Tienes que aprender a tomar decisiones sin importar si a ella le gusta o no y ella tiene que hacer lo mismo.

-Si las cosas se van a dar, lo harán así tu estés en Rusia y ella en Chile -Stiles le sonrió -Dile que te diga exactamente lo que quiere y tú también dile a ella lo que tú quieres, tal vez sus planes son más parecidos de lo que creen, sólo hablen.

-Como Louis y yo -Tony sonrió -Él quiere ir a Harvard y seguramente estará en Harvard, pero yo quiero la UCLA, así que nos turnaremos para viajar. Sencillo.

-Quiero verte cuando realmente se estén yendo a la universidad -Jerome le extendió un brazo a Camden y el niño automáticamente se colgó de él hasta que pudo sentarse en el regazo de su hermano mayor.

-O no lo sé, tal vez también aplico para Harvard y quedo o tal vez él prefiera la UCLA -Tony se metió un trozo de milanesa a la boca.

-Habla con Aitana -Stiles de nuevo abrió el marcador verde y continuó metiendo datos en el ordenador.

-Que rico ¿Quién cocinó? -Jared dio un gemidito de placer cuando el empanizado crujió en su boca.

-Yo -Ed apagó la consola antes de ir a la cocina con el resto -Bajo la supervisión de papá, pero yo cociné.

-Tienes que cocinar más seguido -Jared le sonrió.

-No le hagas caso, Ed, solamente tiene hambre -Edward le sacó el dedo de en medio a Jerome y automáticamente recibió un golpe en el trasero por parte de Derek.

-Compórtate -Le ordenó dándole la mirada de padre y no la de alfa. -Nada de gestos o palabras ofensivas con Camden presente.

-Yo soy Camden -El niño levantó su manita.

-Hola, Camden, soy Edward -Ed se sentó junto a Jerome -Me gusta el chocolate y la carne.

-Derek háblale a Sky -El moreno jaló el móvil con una mano y presionó el número cinco hasta que comenzó a sonar una canción a modo de timbre.

-¿Hola?

-¿Sky dónde estás? -Derek continuó moviendo el lápiz por la pantalla mientras hablaba.

-Voy entrando a la casa -Sky levantó el móvil cuando abrió la puerta -Sólo fueron cinco minutos.

-Pudo haberte pasado algo -Stiles lanzó una hoja a la trituradora -Te pudieron haber atropellado o raptado o no sé, comido.

-Que feos escenarios -Skylar dejó la mochila en la sala y caminó directamente junto al resto -Que rico, yo quiero.

-Caliéntalo -Dijeron Jared y Tony al mismo tiempo.

-Egoístas -Skylar sacó una latita de leche antes de empezar a calentarse la comida -Antes de que pregunten, llegué cinco minutos tarde porque estuve observando mi placa de Petri -Sky sonrió -Al tío Mick le va a encantar cuando se la muestre.

-Procura avisar, Sky -Stiles cerró el ordenador -Me tienen preocupado todo el tiempo que no están aquí.

-Yo no -Camden brincó encima de Jerome y Tony para llegar a Stiles.

-Tú no, porque siempre estás conmigo -Stiles le acomodó un poco el cabello antes de besarle la frente -Eres el único que todavía pasa tiempo con su papá.

-¡Papá! -Todos los chicos fruncieron el ceño y comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo excusándose de porque ya no podían pasar tanto tiempo juntos como cuando eran niños y tenían la cuna instalada en la oficina de Stiles.

Camden únicamente se pegó más a él y dejó que le siguiera acariciando el cabello hasta que sintió que se estaba quedando dormido.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	44. Trisquel

 

 

Skandar había estado enamorado del tatuaje en la espalda de su padre desde el momento en que lo descubrió, cuando tenía como nueve meses y se acostó sobre su espalda para dormir. Según Stiles estuvo mucho tiempo tocando el tatuaje con sus manitas hasta que el sueño lo venció y su mejilla se quedó aplastada en el centro del trisquel, pero no fue hasta cuando tenía tres años que decidió que un día también iba a tener uno.

No lo volvió a considerar hasta que Jerome se presentó un día en el taller y le dijo que quería tatuarse el trisquel.

-¿Tu no lo has pensado? -El cabello oscuro de Skandar acarició el capo del auto cuando levantó la cabeza para ver a su hermano.

-Sí -Key le sonrió -Podemos decirle a papá que nos lleve.

-Bien -Jerome se sacudió las manos en su pantalón de mezclilla -¿No vas a ir a comer?

-Claro -Skandar se sacó el mono y caminó tras su hermano al interior de casa.

Camden estaba sentado en la encimera más alta de todas cantando alguna canción que aprendió de la radio mientras Edward y Skylar terminaban de preparar la comida.

-¿Por qué papá los dejó hacer la comida? -Tony tenía el ceño fruncido y el cabello más despeinado que de costumbre.

-Cocinan rico -Camden apuntó a Tony con su arco de juguete -No le digas nada a mis hermanitos.

-Yo también soy tu hermano -Tony soltó un improperio cuando tuvo que levantar demasiado la cabeza para ver al menor de todos.

-Pero dices que ellos no cocinan rico -Camden cerró un ojito y pretendió lanzar una flecha hacia Tony -Sky me daba mi biberón.

-Solamente te calentaba la leche -Tony puso los ojos en blanco. -Y fue una vez

-Tú nunca calentaste mi leche -Camden dejó el arco a un lado -¿Le dices a papi pops que me baje? -El niño movió sus piecitos -No sé cómo me subí.

-¡Papá! -Svenie continuó su recorrido al interior de la cocina -¡Te habla Camden!

Stiles estaba sosteniendo una pieza de la aspiradora cuando llegó.

-¿Me bajas? -Camden le extendió los brazos desde lo alto del mueble.

-¿Cómo te subiste? -Stiles le dio la pieza a Tony y se cruzó de brazos para ver mejor a su hijo más pequeño.

-Puse un pie ahí -Camden apuntó una silla -Luego ahí, ahí, puse mis manitas ahí, luego ahí, mi piecito así y luego aquí -Camden se revolvió un poco -¿Me bajas?

Stiles soltó un suspiro y luego miró a su hijo. Camden era la mezcla de los otros ocho, pero al parecer esa parte hiperactiva que solamente Edward había heredado también la tenía Camden.

-Ven aquí -Stiles movió las manos.

-Primero mi arquito -Camden tomó el arco de juguete que un día había sido de Skylar y lo lanzó directamente a los brazos de Stiles -Ahora yo.

Stiles solamente tuvo tiempo de lanzar el arco a un lado antes de atrapar a su hijo en sus brazos, su rostro quedó exactamente a la altura del suyo y sus manitas se aferraron a su camisa.

-Hola -Camden comenzó a reír como si fuera lo más divertido del planeta mientras Stiles intentaba tranquilizarse luego del susto de casi ver a su hijo estrellado en el suelo con algún hueso roto.

-No te vuelvas a subir -Stiles le acomodó su camisa de los Dodgers y lo puso en el suelo.

-Pero desde ahí se ve todo -El niño alargó la primera ‘o’ -Y toco el techo.

-Pues le dices a tu padre que te suba al techo con él, pero no vuelvas a subirte ¿Y si te caes?

-Tú nunca vas a dejar que me caiga -Camden le regaló una sonrisa con pestañeo rápido y se acomodó el arco en la espalda. -Vamos, tuga ¡Hay un reino que defender!

Skandar estaba volviendo a la cocina en el momento preciso en que Tuga, la tortuga de Camden, daba unos cuantos pasitos con una capa roja sobre su caparazón y el niño corría alrededor de ella con un caballito de palo.

No hablaron del tatuaje durante la comida, se concentraron en encontrar todos los peros que podía tener la comida mientras Camden la defendía haciendo uso de todas las palabras que conocía o había inventado.

Derek había reído demasiado con los argumentos de su hijo más joven mientras Svenie intentaba confundirlo llegando al punto en que el mismo Sven terminó sin saber que había estado diciendo al principio, pero Camden seguía defendiendo su punto. Skandar decidió que el mejor momento para hablarlo era después de la comida, cuando les tocó lavar los platos mientras su padre limpiaba la mesa y se aseguraba de que nada hubiera caído al suelo.

Skylar y Stiles estaba regando las plantas del primero mientras Camden brincaba de charco en charco siguiendo a Tony, Edward ya había puesto la consola y estaba listo para iniciar un juego junto a Jared y Svenie. Era el momento perfecto para que ellos hablaran, pero por alguna razón ninguno de los gemelos lograba juntar el coraje para decirle a su padre algo que habían deseado desde niños.

-Suéltenlo -Derek se giró a verlos. Brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y piernas relajadas pretendiendo que no estaba tan desesperado.

-Queremos tatuarnos el trisquel -Soltó Skandar mientras apretaba la mano de su gemelo debajo del agua llena de espuma. Ambos giraron el rostro al mismo tiempo.

Derek a veces no se creía que hubieran estado en la misma bolsa durante nueve meses. Tenían las cejas diferentes, la forma de la boca y la nariz, pero agachaban los ojos exactamente de la misma manera.

-¿Dónde? -Derek destensó los brazos y se presionó suavemente el tabique.

-Aquí -Ambos gemelos señalaron exactamente el mismo punto en su cuerpo.

-Bien -Derek suspiró -Pondré cita. -Les dejó el trapo con el que había limpiado el comedor junto al resto de los trastos sucios.

-¿Cita para qué? -Edward se saltó la barra para entrar en la cocina y caminó directamente a la nevera por un bote de nieve. -¿Vas a ver si alguno está embarazado? Apuesto por Jerome.

-Largo, enano -Jay le tiró una patada a su hermano.

-Que sensible -Ed se detuvo justo en la puerta -Papá ya comienza a comprar los pañales -Derek atrapó el plato que Jay le había lanzado a Edward centímetros antes de que se estrellara en la frente del pelinegro.

-Ed deja en paz a tu hermano -Eddie infló las mejillas mientras caminaba de vuelta a la sala con la cuchara entera metida dentro del bote de helado -Y tú vuelve a los trastes.

Jerome resopló algo en voz baja y le tiró agua en la cara a su gemelo cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba riendo.

 

+

 

Evan, al contrario de Jedrik, tenía muy mal humor. No le gustaba que lo tocaran personas desconocidas ni tampoco que miraran mucho a sus padres, peor aún si no estaba en los brazos de alguien conocido.

Los días de partido eran los peores. Lexie siempre los duchaba temprano, con agua tibia, mientras Jesper les preparaba la ropa, les ponía gorritos bonitos y esperaban a que Brett llegara para irse a la cancha.

Siempre eran los primeros en llegar y por lo tanto los primeros en escoger asiento. Era ahí cuando las cosas se complicaban. Mientras Jedrik daba una vuelta por el campo tomando la mano de Jesper, Evan comenzaba a llorar porque quería estar en brazos de Brett, pero con Lexie justo a su lado.

-No me puedo quedar aquí, Evs -Lexie tenía que hacer uso de toda su paciencia para intentar hablar con su hijo más joven -Ven conmigo.

-No -Evan se aferraba con fuerza a Brett y cuando veía que Lexie comenzaba a retirarse empezaba a soltar sollozos falsos.

-Evs ve con papi -Brett le besaba varias veces las mejillas hasta que le dedicaba una mirada menos atemorizante -Anda, ve con él.

-No -Con una manita se las apañaba para jalar la chaqueta de Lexie mientras con la otra seguía aferrado al cuello de Brett.

-Mira quien viene ahí -Evan no muy convencido giraba el rostro hasta ver a los recién llegados -Es tu abuelito.

Y entonces lloraba, realmente lloraba, con lágrimas y todo hasta que Derek lo tomaba en sus brazos y comenzaba a preguntarle que le habían hecho sus padres. Evan, como todo buen Hale, escondía su rostro en el cuello de su abuelo y se quedaba quieto como si segundos antes no hubiera estado llorando por querer tener a sus padres en el mismo espacio.

-Vamos arriba ¿Quieres una paleta? Tengo una paleta justo aquí -Evan reía como si todo estuviera perfectamente bien cuando Derek le entregaba una paleta diminuta de color azul que Camden desenvolvía para su sobrino -¿Está rica?

-Ti -Evan no miraba a sus padres cuando se alejaba en brazos de su abuelo feliz de tener una paleta y unos brazos cálidos que lo iban a mantener dentro de su chaqueta hasta que sucumbiera al sueño.

-Se parece a ti -Brett miró a Lexie mientras se reacomodaba su chaqueta de entrenador. -Tú eras igual de chantajista.

-¿De verdad, Talbot? -Brett asintió antes de retirarse la chaqueta y ponerla sobre los hombros de su esposo -Ojalá y te golpeen con la pelota.

-¿Cuándo me lo vas a decir?

-¿El qué? -Lexie metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Podía escuchar a Evan jugando con Camden y a Jedrik corriendo con Jesper siguiendo cada pasito.

-Que estamos esperando un nuevo bebé -Brett lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos mientras presionaba sus labios sobre su frente -Tenemos que empezar a preparar la habitación.

-Pensaba decírtelo luego de que ganaran -Lex sonrió -Y si es niña quiero llamarla Tulip, si es niño Gregori.

-¿Cómo mi padre? -Brett se retiró un poco para verlo.

-Sí, creo que el mundo merece un nuevo Gregori Talbot -Lexie sonrió un poco más amplio cuando vio en los ojos de su esposo toda esa felicidad contenida que siempre aparecía cuando hablaban de su difunta familia como algo que en un punto fue real. -Te amo.

-Y yo a ti -Brett le tomó el rostro con una mano -Los amo, no quiero que nuestro pequeño Tulip Gregori Talbot se sienta mal, los amo, a los dos.

-Tulip Gregori Talbot está muy feliz y también te ama.

Jedrik llegó corriendo hasta ellos, rodeó una de las piernas de Lexie con sus brazos y comenzó a contar rápidamente como había escapado de Jesper y Svenie al mismo tiempo.

-Anda, Steve, a calentar, tú también Ken, no intentes esconderte en los vestuarios -Jesper huyó del campo cuando vio a su cuñado volver a su faceta de entrenador y su hermano tomar la mano de su primer hijo para ir a ocupar su lugar en las gradas.

Lexie se sentó junto a Derek e intentó que Evan lo mirara, pero el niño estaba tan molesto que con solamente olerlo arrugaba su nariz y se giraba directamente a Camden, como si Lexie no estuviera sentado a su lado.

-Se parece a ti -Lex se llevó una mano al pecho cuando escuchó a su padre. Peter todavía llevaba el uniforme de policía y en la mano que no estaba sosteniendo la de Jordan tenía un perrito caliente.

-Igual de malhumorado -Jordan se sentó junto a Peter y le compartió de su vaso de soda.

-Ya lo sé -Lexie de nuevo intentó llamar la atención de su bebé -Es un mimado.

-Igual que tú -Jesper jaló la mano de Peter para morder su perrito caliente y luego pasó directamente al vaso de soda.

Lexie a veces extrañaba hacer eso, cuando la comida de sus padres era suya y nadie le decía nada por robárselas. Ahora era él quien tenía que dejar que Jedrik le quitara la comida y bebiera de su vaso dejando migajitas en las orillas.

-Papá -Evan se revolvió en brazos de Derek como si fuera un gusano hasta que logró atrapar la chaqueta de Lexie -¡Papá! -Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios apretados en un puchero.

-Ven aquí -Lexie rápidamente lo rodeó en sus brazos y le besó varias veces sus mejillas regordetas, él no tenía tantas pecas como Jedrik, pero esas poquitas eran adorables. -Yo soy tu papá ¿Cómo crees que te voy a dejar con tu abuelito Derek?

-Papá -Evan presionó su nariz sobre la de Lexie y se quedó quieto hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse a causa del sueño.

Cuando terminaba el partido Jedrik se subía a la banca junto a Lexie, se agarraba de sus hombros y esperaba pacientemente a que Brett lo levantara en sus brazos para ir a casa.

Jedrik dormía en el auto mientras Evan despertaba y comenzaba a exigir el biberón que ya se terminó y un abrazo que no le pueden dar porque van en el auto, así que como todo Hale cruza los brazos y aprieta los labios hasta que Brett lo saca del auto e intenta, en vano, contentarlo porque el bebé no sonríe hasta que Lexie le entrega su biberón y le canta despacito. Evan estira su cuerpo entero y mira a Lexie directamente a los ojos, la comisura de sus labios se mueve despacito hasta que le sonríe.

-Eres hermoso ¿Lo sabes? -Evan amplía su sonrisa y mueve la manita hasta que atrae una de las maripositas que siempre vuelan en su habitación y se la entrega a Lexie. -¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Evan ríe bajito y estira tanto sus manos que el resto de las mariposas se unen alrededor de él como si fuera un imán.

-Así que eso haces -Alexei le besó la mejilla -Yo sabía que no eras un lobo.

-¿Quién no es un lobo? -Brett entró a la habitación cargando a un muy despierto Jedrik.

-Hola -Jedrik movió la manita de su osito -¡Evs!

Evan miró a su hermano antes de volver a estirar los dedos y enviarle una de las mariposas en una línea recta.

-Wow -Brett le sonrió a su hijo más joven -Sorprendente, Evan, felicidades.

-Papá -Evan le estiró los brazos pidiendo que lo cargara.

-¿Qué esperabas? -Lexie acomodó a su hijo para que Brett pudiera cargarlo -Es mi hijo, obviamente iba a ser algo sorprendente.

-También es mío.

-Por eso es guapo -Lexie recibió a Jedrik y le acomodó las calcetas de colores -¿Ya no tienes sueño?

-Si -Jedrik hizo una mueca -Pero no quiero mi cama -El niño le tomó de la mano -¿Duermo con ustedes?

-Claro, podemos dormir los cinco juntos -Jedrik frunció el ceño -Van a tener un nuevo hermanito.

-¿Otro? -Jedrik abrió grandes los ojos -¿Tantos?

-Sí, bebé, muchos hermanitos -Jedrik sonrió mucho más amplio y tocó con una de sus manos la pancita de Lexie -¿Lo escuchas?

-¿Puedo? – Jedrik se sujetó de los hombros de su papá para acomodarse de tal manera que su oído se pegó al vientre de Lexie -¡Sí!  Evs, ahí está -Jedrik volvió a tocar a Lexie -¡Evs escucha! -Evan simplemente apretó su mejilla contra la de Brett y frunció el ceño -Evs gruñoncito

 

+

 

Jerome se despertó temprano el día en que se iban a tatuar. Se duchó a conciencia y desayunó poco debido a los nervios, algo que Edward aprovechó comiéndose lo que su hermano no quiso, algo que Stiles cuestionó porque ese niño flacucho vivía con hambre, aunque repitiera plato cinco veces.

-¿Te vas a comer eso? -Camden señaló los trocitos de zanahoria que Jared había estado haciendo a un lado durante todo el desayuno.

-¿Lo quieres?

-Yo no -Camden hizo una mueca -Pero tengo una tortuga que alimentar -El niño infló los mofletes.

-Tómalos -Jared le acercó su plato a su hermano menor y dejó que le retirara todos los trocitos hasta que simplemente decidió que había terminado.

-Gracias -Camden se bajó corriendo de su silla directamente a la casa de cartón de su tortuga. Le había llevado horas fabricarla, pero el resultado les había encantado a todos.

Luego de eso, subió por su manta y volvió a dormir acurrucado en el sofá de una plaza mientras veía, por enésima vez, Moana.

Skandar a veces quería regresar a los días en los que él podía dormir dentro de ese sofá y despertaba cuando alguno de sus padres lo subía al auto porque tenían que ir a trabajar.

Ninguno de los gemelos dijo nada cuando Derek les ordenó subir al auto, Skandar le cedió el asiento delantero a su hermano mayor y él se acomodó en el asiento trasero.

-No les va a pasar nada ¿Saben? -Derek se dio el tiempo de verlos a ambos. Skandar realmente no podía creer que su padre algún hubiera sido tan joven como ellos y mucho menos que él fuera quien heredó todos sus rasgos. Le halagaba en gran manera cuando le decían que era idéntico a su padre.

-Solamente nos van a encajar una aguja mil veces -Jay se presionó el brazo -Después de esto entenderé porque los niños temen a las inyecciones.

-Yo voy a estar ahí.

Ridículamente ambos respiraron un poco más aliviados al escucharlo. Derek les presionó los hombros justo antes de entrar.

-Tu primero -Jerome le dio un empujoncito a Skandar.

-De igual manera también te va a tocar.

-Ya, pero a ti te va a doler primero.

Skandar puso los ojos en blanco y ocupó el lugar que le habían asignado.

-Relájate, cachorro -Derek le apretó la muñeca -Tranquilo.

 

+

 

Cuando Taylor vio a Camden por primera vez no se imaginó una vida a su lado, tal vez su cabeza si creó un escenario donde le pedía su número, pero hasta ahí. Jamás se imaginó que iban a terminar compartiendo casa, que su mano iba a tener un anillo con un grabado que escogieron juntos y que iban a planear juntos las vacaciones, mucho menos que un día el hijo de Camden Lahey le iba a llamar ‘’papá’’ a él. Fue un arduo trabajo ganarse el respeto de Jonah hasta el punto en que lo miraba más como su hijo que como su hijastro. Él no le cambió los pañales, pero sí que lo alentó para que siguiera en la universidad, lo fue a visitar los días que tenía libres y hablaba con él por video llamadas cuando estaba lejos. Jonah era su hijo, por lo tanto, Connor Herbst era su nieto.

Un pequeño bebé de ojitos marrones y cabello negro que le apretaba con fuerza los dedos y al que podía darle de comer o cambiarle los pañales.

-Hola, bebé -Connor levantó la vista de su búho de peluche y le devolvió la mirada.

-Hoa -El niño le extendió rápidamente los brazos pidiendo que lo sacara de la cuna, donde Kurt acababa de ponerlo.

-No, papá -Jonah se apretó el tabique -Se supone que se tiene que acostumbrar a tener las alas extendidas.

-A mí no me molestan sus alas -Taylor le acarició la espalda esperando pacientemente a que el niño decidiera extender su pequeño par de alitas color plata. -A ver tus alitas, Connor.

-Alas -Connor movió un poco los hombros y automáticamente extendió sus dos alitas, que cuando estaban contraídas parecían unos tatuajes muy bien elaborados, idénticos a los de su padre.

-Que bonitas, alas -Taylor se giró hacia Camden -Mira, Cam, tu nieto tiene alitas.

-Connor es el pájaro más hermoso -Camden le besó la frente -¿Verdad? -El niño asintió rápidamente batiendo sus alitas sin lograr elevarse ni un poco. -Di abuelito.

-Di -Repitió Connor mirando a Camden como si hubiera realizado una gran hazaña.

-Me dijeron que lleva sangre Hale -Kurt emitió un pequeño gruñido cuando Jonah le golpeó suavemente el estómago -Es de familia.

-Que no te escuche Peter decir eso, se lo tiene muy creído -Camden le acercó el búho al rostro de su nieto haciéndolo reír.

-Tú también te tienes muy creído lo de los ‘Lahey’ -Taylor rodó los ojos.

-Pero tú también eres un Lahey.

No. Camden no se imaginó volver a ser parte de una familia, pero ahí estaba, sosteniendo a su nieto, mientras su esposo lo hacía reír, su hijo y su yerno preparaban la cena y su hermano estacionaba el auto afuera de casa mientras reñía a sus gemelos por haber golpeado al vecino mientras jugaban béisbol en el patio de su casa.

-Ya déjalos, Garrett -Liam lo abrazó por la espalda -El señor Joseph se lo merecía.

-¡Connor! -Darío fue el primero en llegar, le colocó un gorro ridículo a Connor y comenzó a hacer boberías para hacerlo reír. Dan, por el contrario, llegó directamente a la cocina y abrió las gavetas como si estuviera en su casa porque el tío Jonah jamás les negaba nada de lo que tenía en su casa, aunque Garrett los riñera y Liam los hartara de comida.

-¡Daniel sal de la cocina! -Liam abrazó un poco más fuerte a Garrett y le besó la mejilla.

-Por cierto -Jonah miró a Kurt antes de ver a sus padres -Vamos a tener otro bebé.

Camden abrió la boca y la cerró después de un par de segundos.

-Felicidades -Ty continuó jugando con Connor y Darío.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	45. Skylar

Skylar siempre se había considerado el hermano con menos drama en su vida. Él no tenía un novio y tampoco lo quería, nadie lo invitaba a salir y su grupo de amigos se limitaba a la manada, aunque si tenía muchos compañeros. A él ningún niño le enviaba mensajes en el receso ni tampoco lo esperaban a la salida. Simplemente era Skylar, tenía varias placas de Petri, un bonito patio lleno de plantas y toda una vida por delante para seguir estudiando lo que más le gustaba: herbolaria.

A él nadie lo iba a llamar a media noche para que escapara de casa ni tampoco iba a pedir permiso para llegar tarde porque simplemente él no era esa clase de chico y estaba bien, pero cuando veía a Skandar con Kenzie o a Tony con Louis le daba cierta nostalgia saber que a él nadie lo veía de esa forma, que a él nadie le decía ‘No me des besos si estoy enfermo’ ni tampoco lo abrazaban de sorpresa porque se le había antojado hacerlo.

-¿Alguien quiere explicar lo que es un leucocito? -Skylar estaba garabateando en su cuaderno sin importarle lo que sucedía a su alrededor porque eso él ya lo sabía, lo había leído en uno de los libros de Mick cuando tenía como nueve años.

-¿Una bacteria? -Respondió alguien logrando que Sky frunciera el ceño.

-Son células que se encargan de defender al organismo de infecciones -Miró a la persona que había respondido antes que él con el ceño fruncido y volvió a mirar su cuaderno. En el trayecto se encontró con la mirada del chico nuevo, ni siquiera sabía su nombre así que garabateó de nuevo con diferente letra y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos hasta que sonó el timbre anunciando la salida al receso.

Se encontraron con Tony y Ed a mitad del camino, el más bajito ya había cambiado su uniforme normal por el de deporte y estaba buscando algo dentro de su mochila, Kenzie estaba un par de pasos detrás pegado a su teléfono, literalmente, porque aún le daba miedo operarse la vista.

-Sh -Los cuatro se giraron a ver a Ed -Alguien dijo nuestro apellido.

-Tengo hambre, Ed -Se quejó Jared jalando a su hermano por el antebrazo -Y casi siempre están diciendo nuestro apellido.

-Humildad aparte -Sky se detuvo al final de la fila en el comedor con la bandeja en sus manos esperando a que avanzaran rápido porque también tenía hambre.

-Pero fue diferente -Ed cerró su mochila, le entregó su dinero a Tony y, figurativamente, paró las orejas para escuchar con más atención. -Oh  -Ed sonrió -¿Quién es el guapo?

Skylar ignoró el resto de la conversación hasta que ya tenía su charola lista, entonces tuvo que ver al resto del mundo mientras esperaba a sus hermanos.

-Hola -Rose se detuvo junto a él -Estaba hablando con Mildred ¿La conoces? -Sky arqueó ambas cejas -Como sea, ella es porrista y su novio es del equipo de lacrosse y el chico nuevo también juega lacrosse -Rose se acomodó el cabello -Y preguntó por ti, yo digo que eres tú a menos que Jared haya respondido algo bien en química hoy.

-Paso -Jared hizo una mueca -La química es horrible.

-Todo es horrible -Ed les sonrió antes de caminar directamente a la mesa de Astrid y Dylan.

-Preguntó por ti y si salías con alguien y si podrías darle tú número de teléfono -Rose lanzó una mirada a la mesa donde estaba el chico y luego miró a Sky.

-No -Skylar levantó su charola y pasó junto a la chica ignorando su gesto de total indignación que había aprendido de Jerome.

Dylan y Astrid se estaban riendo en la mesa cuando ellos llegaron. La pelirroja murmuró algo en el hombro de su novio y giró la cabeza para saludar a la mesa donde estaba Mildred junto a otras porristas y el chico nuevo.

-Si es guapo -Dylan le dio un ligero golpecito en los dedos a su novia -Pero tú lo eres más.

-Iugh -Ed arrugó la nariz -Me van a pegar lo cursi-ridículo-espantoso. Dejen de tocarse, el comedor es para comer, si quieren tocarse métanse en los baños.

-¡Ed! -Skylar le dio un golpe en la nuca y Kenzie escribió más rápido en el teléfono. -No les des ideas.

-Adivinen quien se inscribió en kick boxing -Tony le dio una mordida a su sándwich de pollo.

-¿Rose? -La chica hizo una mueca y jaló una silla para sentarse.

-No te cuesta nada darle el número -Mordió una manzana casi con coraje y se acomodó un mechón de cabello rosa tras la oreja.

-No: Kenzie -Tony miró a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa.

-¿Es cierto, Kenz? -Skylar movió un poco sus elotitos -Que bueno, me alegro mucho por ti.

-¿Es para que Key te enseñe a pelear? -Preguntó Dylan y Edward respondió haciendo un puchero.

-Él se ofreció a ayudarme -Kenz abrió su ensalada con cuidado y movió un poco su tenedor. -Y pues él es un lobo -Al adolescente se le pusieron un poco rojas las orejas -Aunque dice que le da miedo hacerme daño.

 -Por eso debería ayudarte yo -Ed acomodó los dos trozos de carne de su hamburguesa y le dio la primera mordida.

-O yo -Tony resopló -Pero siempre prefieres a Key.

-Porque Key es su novio -Astrid puso los ojos en blanco y luego miró a Dylan -¿Verdad?

-Sí -A la chica se le notaron un poco más las pecas cuando su novio le besó la punta de la nariz.

-Siento el azúcar aquí -Ed se pasó un dedo por la frente.

-Y espera a que tu hermano salga con el chico nuevo -Rose miró a Skylar -Dale tu número, no pasa nada si lo haces.

-No -Sky frunció el ceño -A mí no me gusta.

Y realmente no le gustaba, para nada. Tenía la frente demasiada grande, se le notaba demasiado la clavícula y no le importaba que lo vieran semidesnudo luego de clase de gimnasia. A él su papá le había enseñado la palabra ‘pudor’ y ‘vergüenza’ y de ninguna manera iba a dejar que el resto de sus compañeros vieran su abdomen ligeramente marcado por todo el entrenamiento que llevaba a cabo en casa junto al resto de sus hermanos porque el ser ‘un nerd’ no lo hacía menos vanidoso, mucho menos teniendo a alguien como el tío Jackson o el tío Peter en la misma familia.

Cuando Stiles estacionó la camioneta a las afueras de la escuela Skylar fue el primero en subirse, meterse dentro del asiento más alejado junto a Camden y su mochila de león porque al parecer ese era ‘un día de escuela’ como los llamaba su hermanito.

-¿Qué sucedió? -Stiles apagó el teléfono y se giró a verlo -¿Alguien te dijo algo? ¿Obtuviste una mala nota? ¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con el director?

-No sucedió nada -Mintió Sky tan descaradamente que hasta Camden elevó ambas cejas en señal de que no le había creído ni el aliento.

-Puedes decirme cualquier cosa ¿Lo sabes, cachorro? -Camden le apretó la mano con sus deditos llenos de pegamento.

-Lo sé -Sky apretó los labios -Y no es nada.

-¡Hola! -Ed se metió directamente al asiento del copiloto y se puso el cinturón para que nadie pudiera quitarlo -Hola, cosita bonita ¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Igual de fea -Camden frunció el ceño -Dicen que tengo que escribir, yo sé escribir, escribo todo el tiempo para mis regalos ¿Verdad, papi?

-Son unos injustos -Edward también frunció el ceño -Pero no te preocupes, cuando sepan que ya sabes escribir te dejarán tranquilo.

-Qué bueno, porque no quiero volver. -Camden se miró su par de zapatitos negros, ya bastante opacos por el polvo.

-Hola, señor Stilinski -Kenzie se acomodó justo en medio de Tony y Jared -¿Qué tal su día?

-Muy bien ¿Qué tal el tuyo, Kenz? -El adolescente se acomodó un poco los lentes antes de sonreírle a través del espejo retrovisor.

-Excelente -Stiles también le sonrió. Ese niño era perfecto para Skandar.

-A Skylar le pidieron su número -Soltó Tony. Ya había sacado su botella de agua y estaba a punto de darle un trago cuando Stiles frenó de golpe, apenas unos cuantos segundos después de haber arrancado el auto.

-¡Anthony! -Sky golpeó a su hermano con su mano.

-Y el chico está súper guapo, papá -Edward se apretó las manos en las mejillas como cuando era niño y no le entendían porque había perdido sus dos dientes frontales.

-¿No te está acosando, Sky? -El adolescente negó -Bien, entonces si no quieres dar tu número no lo des y por cualquier cosa avísale a tu tío Peter.

-Gracias, papá -Edward se apretó con más fuerza las mejillas hasta que las pecas de su nariz eran todo lo que seguía sin deformarse.

-¿Pueden poner música? -Camden recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Skylar -Quiero cantar algo como ‘’They say stay in your lane boy, lane boy, lane boy’’ la escuché el otro día en la radio de Key, él escucha buena música. Por eso Kenzie es su novio, porque solo le gusta lo que vale la pena.

-¡Eh! Louis vale demasiado la pena -Tony miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Acabas de aceptar que tu música es horrible? -Kenzie miró a su cuñado/mejor amigo sin saber exactamente como tomarse eso.

-Mejor te hubieras quedado callado, Tony -Jared fue el primero en reír, seguido de Camden y finalmente todos estaban riendo mientras Edward buscaba la canción que quería escuchar el más joven de todos.

-Los odio.

 

+

 

Jared realmente no era muy aficionado de pasarse por las deshuesadoras ni tampoco de subirse al jeep con Skandar para ir a conseguir piezas de autos, pero en ese momento, cuando se estaban turnando para ver quien limpiaba la biblioteca su única opción fue salir corriendo de ahí y abandonar a su gemelo.

-¿Te dolió? -Skandar le arqueó la ceja derecha y Jared se dio por enterado. –¿Kenzie ya lo vio? -Skandar volvió a arquear su ceja -¿De verdad? ¿Entonces tú y él todavía nada?

-Tiene quince, Jared -Skandar se detuvo en un semáforo y aprovechó para tomar agua.  -Espera -Skandar clavó sus ojos en él y por alguna extraña razón Jared se sintió demasiado pequeño -¿Tu ya? Sabes qué, no me lo respondas.

-Como quieras.

-¿Sí?

-Sí -Jared soltó un suspiro -Y no es la gran cosa, que bueno que estás esperando a Kenz, hacerlo con alguien sólo por hacerlo no es bueno.

-¿Te cuidaste?

-Obviamente -Jared frunció el ceño -No quiero tener hijos siendo tan joven.  

Skandar abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo y luego la cerró, completamente decidido a que era mejor no comentar nada.

El resto del camino fue demasiado silencioso, pasaron por algunas refaccionarias y finalmente Skandar le dijo que tendrían que ir a la deshuesadora.

-No quiero -Jared apretó los labios -No me gusta, siento tristeza.

-¿Prefieres limpiar la biblioteca? -Jared se cruzó de brazos y clavó la vista al frente.

Beacon Hills estaba más grande que cuando era un niño o bien disfrutaba tanto sus recorridos en bicicleta que ni siquiera notaba las distancias reales. Había árboles que seguía reconociendo y calles con los letreros ligeramente oxidados, señal de que también eran viejos, tal vez tanto como el pueblo.

-Vamos, Red -Skandar le entregó una barrita de cereal y le indicó que bajara del auto. El jeep no era la gran cosa, había días donde simplemente no arrancaba, pero tenía tanto valor sentimental que jamás lo dejarían en la deshuesadora para que muriera, por lo menos no mientras ellos estuvieran vivos.

Jared dejó que Skandar comprara sus cosas mientras él daba un recorrido intentando reconocer algunos modelos viejos o simplemente relacionarse con el lugar. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, no tenía ni idea de qué tipo de carro era, pero tenía un techo descapotable y un opaco color negro.

-¡Skandar! -Tal y como esperaba Key estuvo con él en cuestión de segundos -Mira -Jared apuntó al auto viejo -¿Crees que puedas repararlo?

-Un Mustang 2001 -Skandar miró la pieza en sus manos y luego a su hermano -¿Tienes dinero para comprarlo?

-Bueno, si junto mis ahorros y los de Sky creo que tenemos suficiente.

 

+

 

-¡Yo no quiero un auto! -Skylar se había tirado sobre el sofá en un intento súper dramático de dejarle claro a su gemelo que no se iba a gastar el dinero de su alcancía para comprar un auto cuando su padre los llevaba a cualquier lugar.

-Pero necesitamos uno -Jared se recargó en el respaldo del sofá para mirar a su hermano -Así papá ya no tendrá que ir por nosotros a la escuela.

-Pero seguirá yendo por los chicos -Sky tomó un pokemón mal puesto y lo abrazó -No quiero un auto.

-¡Pero Sky! -El mayor alargó tanto la ‘y’ que se quedó sin aire. -Es un auto muy bonito.

-No y ni siquiera tenemos permiso todavía.

-El tío Camden puede arreglar eso.

-El tío Camden se llama como yo -Camden continuó arrastrando su manta llena de juguetes hasta el centro de la sala -Es súper genial.

-Y más súper genial sería tener un auto para nosotros -Jared incluso hizo un puchero.

-No, deja de hacer caras bonitas porque la respuesta va a seguir siendo no, estoy ahorrando ese dinero para operarme la nariz.

-Ni siquiera yo digo eso y ya me la he roto como seis veces -Edward lanzó un cojín al suelo y se sentó junto a su hermano más pequeño para empezar a acomodar los juguetes.

-Eres el que tiene la nariz más bonita -Tony resopló -¿Por qué te la quieres operar?

-No se la quiere operar, simplemente no quiere cooperar para el auto -Jared se acomodó las mangas de su playera -Bien, lo pagaré solo, pero luego no pidas que te lleve a lugares.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Qué? -Jared abrió grandes los ojos -Se supone que deberías decirme ‘’Bien, te daré la mitad’’

-Pues no -Sky apretó más al pokemon -Ahora déjame dormir.

-¡SKYLAR! -Jared brincó sobre su hermano -Por favor ¿Sí? Y con la licencia podrás saltarte el bus e ir a tus concursos en auto.

-Te odio.

+

El Mustang no era nada del otro mundo, solamente necesitaba un cambio de batería, de bujías y alineación. El resto estaba como nuevo y eso era genial para ellos.

Con el auto descapotable Skylar ya no tenía tiempo para pensar en si ese día se había topado con el chico nuevo o no. Simplemente caminaba por el colegio, tomaba clases, no se giraba a verlo y lo ignoraba si pasaba a su lado. Todo marchaba perfectamente bien.

-Hola -Kenzie se detuvo junto a él. Llevaba su uniforme de kick boxing y los lentes parecían a punto de caerse -Me dijeron que te diera esto.

-No tú también, Kenz -Sky suspiró -Me agradas.

-También me agradas -Kenzie le sonrió -Espero que esto no cambie nada, realmente estoy juntando puntos para poder casarme con Key cuando acabe la universidad.

-Oh, niño -Skylar le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y le beso la cabeza. Era obvio porque Skandar lo trataba como su moneda de oro. -Les regalaré algo bonito en su boda.

-Gracias -Kenzie se acomodó lo lentes -¿No lo vas abrir? -Skylar observó la caja roja -Creo que es un libro.

Solamente por eso Skylar retiró el papel y descubrió dentro una copia de Grandes Esperanzas.

-Ow -Kenzie sonrió enorme -Es tan lindo que te regale ese libro.

-¿Qué harías si Key te lo regala a ti?

-Pues -Kenzie arrugó ligeramente la nariz -Me preguntaría que le está pasando y porque de pronto cree que este libro representa nuestra relación. Según yo estamos bastante bien. Lo estamos ¿Verdad? ¿Él te ha dicho algo de mí? ¿Crees que quiera romper conmigo? Pero si ayer estábamos tan bien.

-Key no me ha dicho nada de ti, más que lo usual: Kenzie tiene esa sonrisa tan bonita -Skylar incluso pretendió la voz de su hermano mayor -Así que dudo mucho que quiera romper contigo ahora o en un futuro.

-¿De verdad cree que tengo una sonrisa bonita? -Kenzie se tocó los labios con la punta de sus dedos.

-¿No ibas a clase?

-¡Cierto! Te veo luego, Sky -El más joven se acomodó la mochila y salió corriendo en dirección al gimnasio para su clase de Kick Boxing.

Cuando dio la vuelta se encontró con el grupo de amigos de Diego, todos con ese porte chulesco que solamente el equipo de lacrosse tenía y que a nadie se le veía mejor que a Tony porque Tony era realmente muy guapo. Resopló en voz baja y continuó su recorrido intentando ocultar el regalo de Diego entre el resto de libros que llevaba en sus brazos. Sintió como poco a poco sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y los lentes no podían ocultarlo totalmente.

-¿Hale? -Tragó duro y se giró para verlos -Felicidades por tu robot.

-Gracias -Sky incluso lo pensó un poco antes de decirlo. Realmente no sabía que la noticia se hubiera hecho pública.

-Y suerte en el concurso de biología -Diego recibió algunos golpecitos cuando el resto de sus compañeros se enteraron que estaba demasiado metido en la vida de Skylar.

-Gracias -Repitió Sky antes de volver a su camino, ahora con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

 

+

 

Una de las mejores cosas de tener a Camden en casa era que Skandar no se sentía solo cuando todos se iban a la escuela y tampoco extrañaba tanto a Jerome. Solamente ponían la radio a todo volumen dentro del taller y ambos empezaban a cantar la discografía de Twenty One Pilots porque al parecer esa era la música que escuchaba su hermano pequeño, incluso tenía una camiseta de ellos y pedía que los pusieran cuando subía al auto.

Sus padres podían irse a trabajar y dejarlo con Camden, ellos eran felices comiendo papas rizadas y coca cola mientras trabajaban dentro del taller.

-¿Por qué Camden tiene un mono? -Skandar apagó rápidamente la música y se giró a ver a la persona en la puerta.

-¡Jay! -El mayor recibió el abrazo con la misma efusividad con la que los recibía cuando eran niños y los separaban para cambiarles el pañal.

-¡Jerome! -Camden, sentado sobre el techo del auto que estaban reparando extendió sus brazos para que su hermano lo bajara.

-¿Por qué no dijiste que venías? -Jerome se encogió de hombros y abrazó a su hermano -¿Quieres comer? Tenemos papas.

-Y soda -Camden le besó la mejilla -Estamos arreglando las balatatas de este auto.

-Balatas -Corrigió Skandar.

-Eso -Camden continuó sonriendo -El resto fue a la escuela -El niño hizo bizcos.

-Les aceptaré algo de papas y soda también -Jerome devolvió a Camden al techo del auto -¿Qué estaban cantando?

-Golden Days de Panic! At the Disco -Camden sonrió -También hacían buena música.

-Así que ahora sabes de buena música -Jerome tomó un par de papas -Me voy unos meses y cuando regreso mi hermanito habla de música como hablar de gomitas.

-Las azules son las mejores -Camden sonrió -Y mira -El niño abrió la boca -Tengo flojo este diente, se va a caer y papá me va a dar un dólar, pero no le digas que lo sé. Él cree que se lo voy a pedir al hada de los dientes.

-No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo -Jerome le sonrió -¿Cómo está Kenzie?

-Bien -Skandar cambio de instrumento -Mañana iremos al cine. Deberías ir también, luego nos pasaremos por los bolos.

-¿Quieres que esté de sujeta velas? -Jay arqueó ambas cejas.

-El sujeta velas soy yo -Camden puso los ojos en blanco.

-Todos vamos al cine y a los bolos -Aclaró Skandar -Creo que nuestros papás también van.

-Lo dudo, con casa sola creo que van a aprovechar su tiempo para otras cosas.

-¿Jugar tetrix? -Camden entrecerró los ojos.

-Claro, jugar tetrix -Jerome miró a su gemelo con una sonrisa.

-¡Jerome! -Svenie corrió por todo el patio hasta el taller de Skandar donde no dudó en brincar a la espalda de su hermano -¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace media hora -Jerome le sonrió -Me enteré que tienes partido hoy y no podía perdérmelo.

-¡Jay! -Svenie lo abrazó tan fuerte que casi lo dejó sin aire.

No fue hasta media hora más tarde que tuvo a todos alrededor de él haciéndole preguntas sobre la universidad y su relación con Aitana. Solamente Camden se quedó con Skandar para seguir escuchando música mientras reparaban el auto.

 

+

 

La única razón por la cual Skylar continuó mirando a Diego todos los días era porque curiosamente el otro adolescente siempre tenía la misma ruta para llegar a sus clases y todos los días le decía algo como ‘’Que guapo luces hoy’’ o ‘’Me gustan tus gafas’’ en una ocasión le entregó una ensalada sin aderezo y le dijo que esperaba que tuviera una buena tarde en el laboratorio. Pocos días después le pedía salir y Skylar siempre encontraba la manera perfecta para decirle que no estaba interesado.

-¡Skylar! ¡Hey! ¡Hale! -Sky se preguntó en ese preciso instante porque su gemelo tenía clases diferentes y porque Skandar lo abandonó en la escuela justo ese año -Hey -Diego se detuvo justo frente a él, se veía un poco acalorado y tenía esa sonrisa radiante que ya había conquistado a varias personas, menos a Skylar.

-Prefiero Skylar Stilinski -Sky sonrió pequeñito -Hola.

-Hola -Diego respiró profundo -Hoy es la semifinal.

-Lo siento, tengo tarea -Sky intentó dar un paso a la izquierda para escapar de él.

-Bueno -Diego soltó un suspiro -Pero si llegas a tener tiempo ¿Podrías usarla? -El chico le extendió su chaqueta del equipo. Del mismo verde que el chaleco que llevaban en ese momento, pero con su apellido bordado detrás.

-Realmente no creo que…

-Por favor -Diego tomó su mano y la colocó con tanta suavidad que Sky sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba -Si tienes algo de tiempo ve, por favor -Repitió casi como un ruego.

-Lo intentaré -Sky apretó la chaqueta.

-Bien -Diego sonrió de nuevo -¿Quieres que cargue eso? Luce pesado.

-Yo puedo, gracias.

Skylar lo dejó de pie en el mismo sitio y continuó su camino hasta el laboratorio de biología para revisar sus cultivos y documentarlos para luego revisarlos junto a Mick.

La chaqueta estuvo atrayendo su atención durante las dos horas que estuvo metido ahí, no importaba que tanto intentara ignorarla, simplemente volvía a ser tan llamativa como el chico español al que pertenecía.

Cuando tomó la decisión de ir no lo pensó demasiado o se arrepentiría. Entro a casa sin llamar mucho la atención y se duchó despacio, intentando no llegar temprano.

Y lo logró. Llegó justo cuando estaba iniciando. Se sentó en una banca alejada con su vaso de malteada y aprovechó que nadie lo había notado para comenzar a disfrutar del partido. Realmente no entendía demasiado, pero había cierto placer en ver a su equipo anotar de vez en cuando y la efusividad de la gente rápidamente lo contagió.

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaban terminando y su vaso estaba vacío.

-¿Luego van a ir a cenar algo? -Rose llevaba el cabello lila recogido en una coleta alta.

-No -Sky se apretó las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

-Supongo que es un avance -La chica le sonrió -No harían mala pareja.

-Rosalie -La aludida extendió aún más su sonrisa. -Simplemente vine a apoyarlo.

-Y se dio cuenta -Rose señaló al campo con su barbilla. Diego lo estaba observando, a él. -Tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad, no es tan hueco como el resto.

-No quiero averiguarlo.

-Pues deberías.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que el partido oficialmente terminó y su colegio había ganado yendo directamente a la final. Rose se unió a las porristas y dio unas cuantas volteretas en el centro junto a su equipo antes de iniciar la coreografía.

-Felicidades -Diego estaba de pie cerca de los vestidores.

-Gracias -El chico tenía las mejillas rojas y parecía a punto de abrazarlo.

-Tu chaqueta -Sky le extendió la prenda con el mismo cuidado con el que Diego la había depositado antes en su mano.

-No -Diego tragó duro -Quédatela, es para ti.

-¿Qué?

-Es tuya -El chico se rascó distraídamente la nuca -¿Te gustaría ir a cenar algo? Podemos ir a cualquier lugar.

-Tengo que volver temprano a casa -Sky volvió a ponerse la chaqueta -Muchas felicidades.

-¿Vendrás a la final? -Diego dio un rápido paso hacia el frente -Realmente me gustaría que estuvieras ahí.

-Lo intentaré.

-Claro.

-Nos vemos mañana

 

Skylar sintió su mirada clavada en su espalda durante todo el recorrido hasta que se perdió de vista. Su corazón estaba latiendo muy despacio y la chaqueta se sentía perfecta sobre sus hombros. En ese preciso momento amó a Jared por haberlo convencido de comprar el Mustang.

 

+

 

-¿Qué mierda? -Edward tenía la nariz arrugada, sus labios apretados y las cejas casi tocándose.

-¿Qué es? -Jared empezó a reír apenas vio lo que fuera que Edward estaba viendo. Skylar no les prestó atención hasta que vio una enorme cabra de peluche sentada frente a su taquilla con un bonito globo de dopina amarrado a una de sus patas.

-Tienen que estar bromeando.

No, nadie estaba bromeando, en el globo había una tarjeta dedicada a él con las iniciales de Diego brillando en plateado.

-Dejen de burlarse.

Ninguno dejó de hacerlo hasta que Tony y Edward tuvieron que compartir el asiento trasero del Mustang con la cabra de peluche.

-¡Una cabra! -Camden fue el único que se sintió lo suficientemente feliz como para abrazar el peluche y restregar su nariz por sus orejas hasta que sintió que le había dado el amor suficiente.

Horas más tarde, luego de que Skylar se durmiera mirando los ojos del peluche, sintió que ya era hora de darle una oportunidad, a final de cuentas, nadie te escribía un poema y te regalaba su chaqueta solamente porque sí.

El lunes en el colegio se sintió pisar las nubes cuando Diego entrelazó sus dedos y lo acompañó hasta su primera clase. Algo así debía sentirse Kenzie cuando Skandar lo recogía en la puerta del colegio, o Louis cuando Tony le besaba la frente, justo antes de entrar al campo porque ya iba a empezar el partido de béisbol.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	46. Kenzie I

Edward estaba bastante acostumbrado a que dijeran su apellido cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos, que se giraran a verlo y estuvieran esperando por su siguiente movimiento como si fuera alguna clase de celebridad. Había sido así desde el día en que nació y probablemente lo sería hasta que muriera. Desventajas de nacer en una familia adinerada cuyas cabezas eran ambos varones y todavía tuvieron nueve hijos. Nueve. No tres ni dos como la gente normal, sus padres no se detuvieron hasta asegurarse que sus apellidos no se perderían y dejarían marca en la historia.

La popularidad era algo que le gustaba hasta que un día llegó a clase y se enteró que estaban hablando de Kenzie y Louis. Podrían decir lo que fuera de sus hermanos, pero meterse con sus cuñados era algo que no iba a permitir.

-¿Crees que debería bajarme el escote? -Estaba preguntando la chica -Llevaré mi auto al taller y quiero verme guapa.

-Con o sin escote te va a mirar ¿No has visto la clase de novio que tiene? Ni siquiera sé que pudo haberle visto -Edward entrecerró los ojos y apretó la boca. Sacó su móvil y le tecleó rápidamente un mensaje a Skandar. Con eso sería suficiente para que esas chicas no creyeran que Kenzie era poca cosa.

Kenzie Finstock era lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado a Skandar y era muy guapo, tenía unos ojos muy bonitos debajo de sus lentes y su sonrisa era perfecta. De Louis no dijo nada porque el chico a veces si era demasiado diva, pero seguía siendo su cuñado y Tony le daba su lugar todos los días al llevarlo a clases o sentarlo a su lado en la hora de la comida.

-Cuida más a Louis -Le ordenó a su gemelo en cuanto ocupó su lugar en clase calculo.

-¿Por qué? -Tony rápidamente se irguió -¿Alguien lo invitó a salir?

Edward miró a su hermano de la misma manera en la que su padre los miraba cada vez que le preguntaban si el castigo incluía tampoco ir a casa del abuelo. Tony era muy guapo, probablemente era el más guapo de todos y lo aceptaba, hablaba de ello como si realmente lo creyera, pero igual que todos los chicos que son tan buenos como el chocolate tenía miedo de ser poca cosa para su novio.

Y Louis realmente consideraba a Tony como el ser más perfecto del planeta, incluso se lo decía todos los días cuando le daba el beso de buenos días en la entrada del colegio.

-¿Fue el capitán del equipo de natación?

-El capitán del equipo de natación es Jared -Ed arrugó el ceño -Nadie lo invitó a salir, sólo te digo que lo cuides.

A la hora de la salida, tal como esperaba, Skandar estaba afuera esperando por Kenzie. Tenía puesta la chaqueta de cuero que sus padres le regalaron en su cumpleaños y sus botas favoritas. No lucía como si fuera un mecánico, mucho menos como si hubiera estado trabajando antes de pararse por la escuela. Pero lo había hecho, había trabajado toda la mañana y una hora antes de que salieran se duchó a conciencia y se puso colonia porque iba a recoger a su novio. No esperaba que una chica lo interceptara a medio camino para coquetearle mientras le hablaba de las fallas de su auto.

-¿Me permites un segundo? -Skandar sacó las manos de su chaqueta -Ya vuelvo.

Caminó despacio hasta la entrada del colegio y tomó la mochila de Kenzie, luego de eso se inclinó un poco y le besó la punta de la nariz antes de depositar un tierno beso sobre sus labios.

-¿Qué tal tu día, precioso? -Kenzie sonrió aún más amplio luego de esas palabras tan comunes al momento de saludarse.

-Muy bien -Kenzie apretó sus dedos en la chaqueta de su novio -¿Y el tuyo, guapo?

-Mejor ahora -Skandar le dio otro beso -Fanny me está hablando sobre un problema de su auto -Skandar rodeó a su novio con un brazo y lo llevó directo a la chica, sin retirar el brazo y asegurándose de que quedara claro que el novio era Kenzie -Tal vez pueda revisarlo mañana por la tarde -Skandar miró a Kenzie, el chico tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus bonitos labios -No los presenté ¿Cierto? Kenzie, Fanny, Fanny él es mi novio Kenzie.

-Mucho gusto -Kenzie le extendió una mano sin retirar la sonrisa.

-Un placer -La chica hizo una mueca con sus labios.

-Nos retiramos -Skandar le sonrió -Mis padres te están esperando, cocinaron pierogi.

-¿De verdad? -Kenzie sonrió todavía más amplio -¿Cuál es la ocasión?

-Bueno, les dije: Mi novio vendrá a comer hoy y entonces se miraron y decidieron preparar pierogi porque al parecer les gusta mucho la idea de que seas mi novio -Skandar le acomodó los lentes -Y a mí también me gusta mucho.

-Igual a mi -Kenzie se paró de puntitas para darle un beso -Vamos, no quiero que el pierogi se enfríe y seguramente Svenie ya está desesperado por empezar a comer.

-Svenie y Camden -Skandar le abrió la puerta del auto -Y pronto llegará Louis, es una comida de novios.

-¿Comida de novios?

-Sí, también viene Louis, Diego y Aitana -Skandar arrancó el Jeep y automáticamente tomó la mano de Kenzie.

 

+

 

Kenzie no había pensado en lo mucho que quería que Skandar se metiera en sus pantalones hasta que vio a esa chica coquetearle en el estacionamiento, con casi la mitad de sus pechos al aire y la mini falda enseñando más de lo que debía. Él no se consideraba a sí mismo atractivo. Era bajito en comparación a su novio, no veía para nada bien sin los lentes y a veces ni siquiera con ellos y tampoco era bueno en los deportes.

Si Skandar un día decidiera que quería irse de su lado Kenzie no tenía nada para retenerlo y precisamente por eso era que quería que se metiera en sus pantalones, porque si debía tener una primera vez tenía que ser con alguien a quien realmente quisiera.

Así que esa tarde, luego de haber disfrutado de una buena comida decidió quedarse en la sala de la casa Stilinski Hale a jugar juegos de mesa con sus cuñados mientras su novio lo abrazaba por la espalda y le ayudaba a ganarles.

-Eso es trampa -Diego, el novio de Skylar, resopló cuando tuvo que darle más billetitos a Kenzie -Están jugando los dos.

-No seas envidioso, Diego, y paga -Ordenó Svenie antes de entregarle los dados a Camden.

-Deberías jugar conmigo, Sky -Skylar lo miró por encima de su libro y se encogió de hombros -Sky.

-¡Sky! -Imitaron todos al mismo haciendo que las orejas del español se calentaran.

-Mi turno -Camden miró el tablero y jugó con los dados dentro de sus pequeñas manos antes de lanzarlos al centro -Seis -El niño chocó su mano con la de Tony y empezó a mover su avioncito.

-Sky solamente yo estoy solo -Diego miró a su novio.

-Ya voy -Skylar marcó la página con una envoltura de chocolate y caminó hasta poder sentarse junto a su novio -¿Cómo puedes ser tan malo? -El Stilinski se rio cerca de su rostro antes de besarle la mejilla.

-No te emociones -Jared le estaba sonriendo -Skylar tampoco es bueno jugando.

-Nunca ha ganado un juego.

-¿Entonces quién gana?

-Yo -Ed levantó su mano -Y Camden.

-Nosotros también ganamos una vez -Skandar tenía el mentón recargado en el hombro de Kenzie.

-Una vez, oh por Odín. Lo siento, señores campeones por haber olvidado esa vez -Edward resoplo -Nuestro turno.

-Yo los tiró -Aitana movió sus dedos esperando a que Edward le entregara los dados.

-No, tú besaste a Jay ahorita y él está más salado que el mar muerto -Edward movió sus manos alejándolas de su cuñada. A cambió recibió un golpe en la nuca y una mala mirada de parte de su hermano mayor.

Estuvieron jugando hasta que Diego dijo que era demasiado tarde y debía estar en casa para la cena, aunque todos sabían que era porque había perdido horriblemente, incluso teniendo a Sky junto a él. Fue entonces cuando Kenzie decidió que también era su momento de irse y como ya había oscurecido Skandar no dejó que nadie lo llevara a su casa.

-Iré por mi chaqueta y tu mochila.

-Gracias -Kenzie esperó pacientemente hasta que su novio le gritó a sus padres que iba a cenar en la casa Finstock y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo al auto.

El estómago de Kenzie se estaba revolviendo ante cada cuadra que los acercaba más a su casa. A su lado Skandar hablaba del auto que había reparado y lo que había hecho con Camden.

Cuando llegaron a su casa su papá ya estaba preparando la cena y su padre estaba sentado en el comedor platicando de nada en específico.

-Hola, familia -Kenzie dejó su mochila en la entrada y caminó directamente a la cocina sin soltar la mano de Skandar.

-Hola, hijo -Su padre hizo una mueca en cuanto vio a Skandar -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Papá sé amable -Kenzie frunció el ceño y rodeó la cintura de su novio con un brazo -Key me trajo a casa.

-¿Y debería agradecerle? -Bobby Finstock resopló -Por su culpa estás fuera tan tarde.

-¡Papá! -Kenzie apretó los labios -Greepops dile algo -Kenzie miró a su papá.

-Bobby deja de portarte mal con el chico.

-No -Greenberg se encogió de hombros y continuó volteando la carne.

-Iremos arriba, nos avisan cuando esté la cena lista -Kenzie tomó la mano de Skandar y lo obligó a moverse junto a él.

-¡Dejas la puerta abierta!

-¡No!

-¡Kenzie Finstock!

-¡Bobby Finstock!

-Ese niño -Skandar arrugó el ceño cuando su novio cerró la puerta asegurándose de que sus padres lo escucharan.

-Me odian.

-Están locos -Skandar se sentó en la silla del ordenador y automáticamente Kenzie se sentó sobre su regazo sin importarle que sus padres pudieran subir.

-Kenzie -Skandar le acarició un poco el cabello -Debes entenderlos, eres su único hijo y has sido mi novio desde años. Es lógico que me odien. Les robé a su bebé.

-No te pongas todo Spock conmigo -Kenzie arrugó la nariz. -Iré a ducharme ¿Estarás aquí cuando salga?

-¿Me dejas tu ordenador?

-Sólo si adivinas la contraseña -Skandar le mordió suavemente el hombro antes de dejarlo irse.

Ducharse usando los lentes era algo que Kenzie odiaba pero que necesitaba hacer o de otra forma podía terminar muerto por derramar el jabón o algo parecido y una vez ya se había equivocado con el acondicionador y el champú. Fue una vergüenza tener que llamar a su papá para que le ayudara a terminar con su ducha.

Cuando salió Skandar acababa de actualizar su estado en Facebook con una foto del primer peluche que le regaló sentado en el borde de su ventana y un ‘’S+K’’ a modo de leyenda.

-Hola, guapo -Kenzie lo abrazó por la espalda y le besó la mejilla.

-Hola, precioso -Skandar se giró en la silla para poder abrazarlo -¿Alguna vez te he dicho que me gusta cómo hueles?

-No sé -Kenzie sonrió -No lo recuerdo.

-Pues me gusta como hueles -Skandar deslizó una de sus manos por su vientre hasta su cadera -Ahora vístete porque la cena está lista.

-Bien -Kenzie le dio un beso antes de girarse para poder escoger su pijama. Luego de tantos años juntos ya no le importaba que Skandar lo viera cenar en pijama o recién levantado. Todo lo contrario, se sentía más relajado cuando no estaba vestido para impresionar porque eso significaba que así estuviera usando sus pantuflas de pato en lugar de sus timberland favoritos Skandar seguía colado por él.

No se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado hasta que sus ojos chocaron con los dorados de su novio a través del espejo.

-¿Te gusto, Key?

-No juegues, Kenzie.

El más joven rio bajito -Supongo que es un sí.

-Kenzie -Antes de poder darse cuenta o intentar huir el adolescente estaba acorralado entre el closet y el cuerpo de su novio. Su espalda encajaba perfectamente con el pecho de Skandar y el hueso de su cadera parecía amoldarse solamente para los dedos del lobo.

-¿Key?

-Shh -Skandar deslizó su nariz por el cuello de Kenzie hasta su nuca asegurándose de que no hubiera distancia entre sus cuerpos -No voy a hacer nada.

Kenzie tragó duró -Quiero que hagas algo -El más joven se apoyó un poco más contra el cuerpo de su novio sintiendo su miembro semi erecto contra su culo. -Key.

-Tus padres están abajo -Skandar presionó sus labios en su cuello.

-¿Te quedas a dormir? -Kenzie se giró a verlo cuando sintió su respiración más tranquila. Skandar tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios ligeramente apretados -O hasta que yo me duerma.

-No lo sé -Key presionó sus labios en la frente de su novio -Lo pensaré durante la cena.

-Bien -Kenzie se agarró de la playera de su novio para pararse de puntitas y poder darle un beso. Skandar le acomodó los lentes antes de tomar su mano para bajar.

-¿No te has ido? -Bobby Finstock rodó los ojos.

-Kenzie me quiere aquí -Skandar se encogió de hombros.

-No le hagas caso, Skandar -Greenberg le sonrió -Lávate las manos y ayúdame a poner la mesa.

La cena no fue tan incómoda luego de que Kenzie tomara la palabra y comenzara a platicarles sobre lo emocionado que estaba por poder ser parte de la veterinaria de Beacon. Eso le dejaba dos días libres que podía utilizar en Delicias Stilinski donde si tenían un horno porque no importaba cuantas veces lo pidiera, su padre no iba a cambiar la estufa únicamente porque a él se le antojaba hacer muffins de vez en cuando.

-Puedes utilizar el de casa ¿Sabes? A Eddie no le importa -Finstock rodó los ojos y apuñaló más fuerte su trozo de carne.

-Ya, pero con tu tío Jordan voy a aprender más -Kenzie le sonrió y por debajo de la mesa le apretó la rodilla.

Lavaron los trastes juntos y se despidieron en la puerta de su casa.

Cinco minutos más tarde Kenzie emitió un pequeño chillido cuando su novio abrió la ventana de su habitación.

-¿Y el jeep?

-Lo escondí bien -Skandar le jaló de los tobillos para acostarlo completamente en su cama -No hagas mucho ruido.

-No es mi culpa -Kenzie le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y abrió un poquito más las piernas para que su novio pudiera acomodarse en ese hueco.

 

+

 

-¿Está Camden? -Jesper estaba usando unos jeans viejos de Mick y una sudadera de Jordan que vio días mejores.

-Está en el furgumpio -Edward apuntó hacia la puerta trasera.

-Gracias -Jesper pasó al lado de él, brincó por encima del fuerte de pokemones y saludó a Svenie cuando pasó por la cocina.

Camden estaba en el furgumpio hablando con su tortuga mientras comían fruta picada de un tazón con dibujos de los Looney Toons.

-¡Jess! -El niño rápidamente se sentó -Ven, entra.

-Hola -Jesper colocó primero la caja dentro de la furgo y luego se metió él. -¿Qué haces?

-Estamos hablando del libro de los recuerdos -Camden le sonrió enorme -Mira.

El libro era muy parecido a una de esas carpetas que sus padres usaban para guardar los archivos en físico como respaldo en caso de que algo fallara en sus ordenadores. La diferencia era que tenía letras doradas al frente y muchas opalinas en su interior con fotografías y fechas.

-Lo estamos empezando. Aquí están mis abuelitos cuando eran jóvenes. Tuve que pedirle a Corey que las escanera para mí y luego las imprimiera -Camden sonrió -Aquí estás tú -Jesper observó atento como Camden tomaba otra carpeta y buscaba entra las hojas hasta que llegó a él. La fotografía era una copia exacta de la que sus padres tenían en un marco en la segunda planta, era él sonriendo al mes de nacido.

-Vaya, era muy rubio.

-Lo eres -Camden cambió de hoja mostrándole todas las fotografías que ya había recolectado. -En esta están Jedrik, Evs, Connor, Julian II y todos los bebés. Pero me falta mucho -El niño hizo un puchero -Y una cámara.

-Puedes pedirla para Navidad -Jesper le sonrió -Te traje algo.

-¿Qué es? -Camden cerró la carpeta y la acomodó junto a las otras.

-Ábrelo -Jesper le entregó la caja y Camden automáticamente comenzó a retirar el papel con todo el cuidado del mundo asegurándose de no romper ni siquiera un poco. -Oh -A Camden se le aceleró un poco el corazón -Jesper.

-Es mi colita de sirena -Jesper le sonrió -A mí ya me queda pequeña así que ahora es tuya.

-¡Muchas gracias! -Camden abrazó a su primo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Pruébatela -Jesper le ayudó a desdoblarla. Todos los hijos de tonalidad azul brillaron cuando reflejaron la luz del sol. Por eso le había gustado, porque no estaba tejida con un hilo normal, era un hilo tornasol y tibio. Seguramente tenía algo de magia.

Camden se sacó los zapatos y metió ambos pies al interior de la manta con forma de cola de sirena, todavía le quedaba un poco grande, pero le iba a servir para el invierno.

-Qué bonita, Jess -Camden le sonrió -Tómame una foto y dime la hora. Tiene que estar en el libro de los recuerdos.

Jesper se fue media hora después luego de haber platicado un poco con su primero y haber puesto una fecha exacta para su próxima reunión del té.

-Recuerda traer a Lucas -Le recordó Camden en la puerta de su casa, estaba parado de puntitas y tenía a su tortuga entre sus brazos.

-Le encantará venir al té -Jesper le revolvió un poco el cabello antes de subirse al auto de su padre y retirarse de la casa Stilinski-Hale.

Camden volvió al furgumpio únicamente para sacar sus carpetas y llevarlas de regreso a su habitación.

-¡Papá! -El niño esperó de brazos cruzados hasta que sus padres estuvieron en su habitación, uno de ellos sosteniendo la palita con la que había estado revolviendo los fideos y otro con la engrapadora. Ambos listos para atacar.

-Necesito una impresora aquí -Camden apunto hacia su mesita de plástico, tenía cuatro sillas, todas de diferente color y con diferentes peluches sentados en ellas.

-¿Para qué quieres una impresora? -Stiles soltó un suspiro y comenzó a apretar frenéticamente la engrapadora.

-Para imprimir -Camden puso los ojos en blanco.

-Para imprimir qué, Camden -Corrigió Derek cruzándose de brazos. Por un momento Stiles estuvo seguro que las costuras de su camisa iban a romperse.

-Fotografías -Camden apretó los labios -Y un ordenador y una cámara y muchos plumones y plumas y todo eso que se usa para que las cosas luzcan bonitas -El niño entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y para qué? -Stiles dejó de apretar la engrapadora.

-Para mi libro de recuerdos -Camden apuntó hacia las carpetas en su librero -También quiero más de estos -El niño jaló una carpeta vacía -¿Puedo tomarlas del depósito?

Stiles y Derek compartieron una larga mirada.

-Le diré a mi secretaria que te instale todo eso.

-Mejor Corey -Camden apretó los labios -Él me cae bien, vive con Mason y come las palomitas con mucho queso.

-Le hablaré a Jackson para que me preste a Corey -Stiles soltó un suspiro -Y no grites así, me espantas.

-¿Por qué? -Camden ladeó el rostro -Ed también grita, todo el tiempo.

-¡NO ES VERDAD!

-Pienso que te está pasando algo -Stiles ignoró a Edward -Vamos abajo -Camden brincó directamente a los brazos de Stiles y dejó que lo llevaran a la primera planta con la espalda de su padre justo frente a él.

 

+

 

La primera vez que Edward se lio con alguien no lo hizo siendo completamente consciente. Él solamente estaba de pie en la acera esperando el bus cuando uno de sus conocidos de las clases de Kick Boxing se detuvo frente a él.

-¿Te llevó? -Preguntó bajándose las gafas lo suficiente para poder mirarlo. Ed sintió su mirada recorrerle de pies a cabeza. Seguramente eran sus jeans, le venían muy apretados y su camisa era de Tony, así que se veía más delgado de lo que era.

-Bien -Ed se subió al auto sin pensarlo demasiado. -¿Tu casa no queda para el otro lado?

-¿A quién le importa?

Empezaron por comer juntos en un restaurante de mala muerte y acabaron en el baño, esa fue la primera vez que Ed tuvo contacto sexual con otra persona y solamente fue una mamada.

No volvieron a salir más que para correrse en la parte trasera de su auto, el otro chico siempre en sus pantalones y Ed en su boca. Estaba bien, hasta que el otro chico intentó darle un beso de despedida luego de su clase de Kick Boxing.

-No soy tu novio -Ed pasó por debajo de su brazo y levantó su mochila del suelo antes de alcanzar a Kenzie en la entrada de la escuela. Su cuñado ya estaba dando pequeños saltitos esperando a que Skandar llegara por ellos.

-Hueles raro -Kenzie se acercó un poco para olisquearlo -¿Por qué?

-No preguntes -Ed le revolvió el cabello e hizo que girara su cabeza hacia el Jeep.

-¡Key!

-Hola, hermoso -Ed hizo bizcos y se subió a la parte trasera ignorando la mirada de su hermano.

La segunda vez fue con una chica, durante una fiesta a la que fue porque Jared quería ir. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que su hermano se perdió, pero al terminar la noche ambos se miraron a los ojos y acordaron no decirle a nadie. Se ducharon juntos y no hablaron de ello.

Fue hasta un mes después que Ed empezó a salir realmente con alguien. Era un jugador de rugby de otra escuela, era guapo, un poco soso, pero no hablaban demasiado o por lo menos no tanto.

-Quiero hacerme un tatuaje -Ed estaba semidesnudo bebiéndose lo que quedaba de la botella de whisky. -Aquí.

-Yo tengo un conocido que tatúa -El otro chico lo abrazó por la espalda y le besó el hombro -Puedo conseguirte un descuento.

-¿De verdad? -El chico le obligó a acostarse en la cama y se subió sobre él -Sabía que me iba a costar algo

-Tómalo como un incentivo para vuelvas -Ed no tenía que hacer nada, el otro chico se movía sobre él mientras se masturbaba hasta que los hacía acabar, casi al mismo tiempo.

-Debo volver a casa.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir?

-No me gusta tu cama -Ed recogió su camiseta -Me avisas cuando tengas el descuento.

Una semana más tarde estaba sosteniendo el meñique de Tony mientras le tatuaban el trisquel sobre su cadera.

Tony cerró los ojos cuando encendió el soplete.

-¡Anthony!

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento -Tony apretó los dientes -Pero…

-Sólo hazlo -Ed frunció el ceño y su gemelo acercó el fuego directamente a su piel. No volvieron a casa hasta que ambos estaban completamente relajados y ninguno parecía a punto de desmayarse.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	47. Kenzie II

Kenzie siempre supo que era adoptado, tal vez por el parecido o por la falta de él. Siempre supo que sus padres no eran sus padres biológicos y nunca se atrevió a preguntar por ellos. El día en que lo sentaron en medio de ellos y le dijeron que era adoptado Kenzie sintió muchas ganas de llorar, no por ser adoptado, sino porque una parte de él creyó que se lo estaban diciendo porque lo iban a devolver.

-¿Es porque no veo bien? -Preguntó limpiándose la nariz con la manga de su suéter. -¿Por eso me van a regresar?

-¿Regresarte? -Greenberg le tomó el rostro en sus manos y le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares -Jamás, eres nuestro hijo. Nunca por nada del mundo te dejaríamos solo.

-¿De verdad? -Greenberg asintió y luego lo sentó sobre su regazo. Bobby simplemente le acomodó sus calcetas del Correcaminos y le apretó la rodilla. -Los quiero mucho.

-Y nosotros te queremos a ti, Kenzie -Bobby lo miró directamente a los ojos -Eres nuestro hijo.

Un par de semanas más tarde los Stilinski Hale llegaron a su vida. Primero dos remolinos de cabello oscuro y ojos traviesos y luego ellos lo llevaron directamente a Skandar.

Skandar, el único chico de todo Beacon Hills que prefería pasar su tarde en un hospital que tomándose una cerveza con alguna chica guapa.

Las paredes del consultorio eran horriblemente blancas y entre carteles de ojos e instrumentos desconocidos Kenzie había terminado por apretar tan fuerte sus dedos en la silla que ya ni siquiera los sentía. Ni siquiera sabía de qué estaban hablando ahora, en su cabeza únicamente corrían las mismas palabras una y otra vez _Gradualmente perderá completamente la vista._ A partir de ahí todo se volvió borroso hasta el punto en que ni siquiera podía reconocer el color de sus jeans.

_¿Kenzie?_

-Kenzie -Kenzie levantó la vista y trató de enfocar a sus padres. Greenberg tenía algo en la mirada que nunca antes había visto.

-Lo hablaremos en casa, doctor. Muchas gracias.

Su padre le ayudó a levantarse y le rodeó con los brazos todo el camino hacia afuera.

Skandar estaba ahí, sentado en lo que parecía ser la misma posición en la que lo había dejado cuando entraron.

-Hey -Key se levantó rápidamente y abrió los brazos cuando se dio cuenta que lo que su novio necesitaba era un abrazo y no preguntas. -Tranquilo. Aquí estoy.

Dentro de la chaqueta de Kenzie su móvil vibró un par de veces seguidas.

-Tal vez deberías hablar tú con él -Era lo que estaba diciendo su padre cuando Kenzie se dio cuenta que ya estaban fuera del hospital, de pie junto al Jeep.

-Lo intentaré -Skandar presionó sus labios sobre la frente de Kenzie -Iremos a comer, lo llevaré más tarde.

-Cuida de mi hijo, Stilinski.

-Siempre, señor.

Kenzie no sacó su móvil hasta que estuvo sentado en el interior del jeep con el cinturón de seguridad aferrado a su cuerpo.

Tony: _¿Qué tal salió todo? ¿Ya podemos ir a verte?_

Ed: _Actualización de estado._ ¿?

Kenzie guardó el móvil sin responderle a ninguno de sus amigos. A su lado Skandar prendió la radio y buscó entrelazar sus dedos justo después de encender el auto.

Los dedos de su novio nunca se habían sentido tan suaves como en ese momento, como si de pronto Skandar tuviera miedo de que Kenzie desapareciera si ejercía demasiada fuerza. Así que fue Kenzie quien apretó la mano de Key, porque en ese momento no necesitaba que lo creyeran débil ni hecho de humo, necesitaba alguien que lo aferrara al mundo, alguien que fuera su ancla.

-Tengo dos opciones -Kenzie recargó la cabeza en el asiento y miró a su novio -Operarme corriendo el riesgo de quedarme ciego o no operarme y gradualmente perder la vista -Skandar le devolvió la mirada. -Tengo miedo.

-Lo sé -Skandar estacionó el jeep -Yo también lo tengo, demasiado.

Skandar le ayudó a soltarse el cinturón y a pasarse por encima de la palanca de cambios hasta su asiento.

-Una opción -Inició Skandar con sus labios presionados en la sien de su novio. -Es no hacer nada y ver como poco a poco sucede lo inevitable -Kenzie asintió -La otra es intentar hacer algo y esperar a que suceda lo mejor.

-Tenemos una tercera -Kenzie utilizó su mano para sostener el mentón de Skandar -Si tu padre me muerde no solamente voy a recuperar la vista también me voy a hacer más fuerte. Lo suficientemente fuerte para ti.

-Y correr el riesgo de que la mordida te mate -Skandar apretó sus dedos en los brazos de su novio -Nunca vuelvas a poner eso como una opción, Kenzie. ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Tienes idea de cómo se siente el saber que puedo quedar ciego? -Kenzie frunció el ceño –¿Tienes idea de cómo se siente tener que ducharte con lentes porque de otra manera no veo nada? -Skandar abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo -No, no lo sabes. Porque naciste siendo el nuevo paso en la evolución.

-Sé cómo se siente escuchar a mi novio hablar de su muerte como si fuera un juego -Skandar suavizó un poco su agarre.

-Si voy a ser ciego prefiero morirme -Kenzie desvió la mirada al decirlo y sus latidos fueron tan firmes que seguían rebotando en los oídos de Skandar.

-No digas eso -Key tragó duro.

-No quiero ser una carga, ni para ti, ni para mis padres, ni para nadie.

-No lo serías -Skandar movió sus manos hasta poder tomarle el rostro con ambas manos -Yo sería tus ojos, yo haría todo lo que quisieras, Kenz. Pero no me digas que prefieres morir, eso no.

Kenzie bajó la mirada intentando escapar de los ojos de su novio. Una parte de su cerebro le decía que eran de un color café casi verde, pero en realidad él ya no podía verlos y ni siquiera recordaba en que momento comenzó a ser así. La mano que antes estuvo en el mentón de su novio se movió despacio hasta poder delinear con su pulgar sus labios, la punta de su nariz, subir por su tabique y llegar hasta sus cejas.

-Aquí estoy, Kenzie. Siempre voy a estar aquí -Skandar le limpió las lágrimas que él ni siquiera sabía que había empezado a derramar.

-¿Podemos tener nuestra primera vez? -Kenzie tenía los ojos cerrados -Quiero hacerlo mientras aún pueda ver algo - _Mientras sigas conmigo._ Fue lo que no dijo, porque él sabía que nunca antes un alfa había tenido una pareja ciega.

-Claro que sí. -Skandar le besó la frente y luego los labios.

 

+

 

-¿Chicos están listos? -Stiles estaba terminando de acomodar todo dentro de su portafolios en espera de Jared, Camden. Svenie ya tenía diez minutos sentado frente a él riéndose de los mensajes que se mandaba con Kendall, como si no fueran a verse en menos de media hora. -¡Chicos!

Los pasitos de Camden fue lo primero que escuchó. Dos piecitos enfundados en sus botines negros bajando todas las escaleras hasta llegar a la primera planta, tomar su mochila de Imagine Dragons y meterse a la oficina de su padre.

-Oye, que guapo estás -Svenie soltó el teléfono para mirar a su hermano -¿Vas a conquistar a alguien?

-No -Camden alargó mucho la ‘o’ -Voy a ser voluntario en la venta de la Iglesia -Camden se acomodó su camisetita negra.

-¿Te convenció Jared? -Svenie sentó a su hermano sobre sus piernas.

-Sí -Camden le sonrió –¿Tu a dónde vas?

-Tengo práctica -Sven se acomodó una calceta -La siguiente semana hay juego contra Paradise Hill y tenemos que entrenar con muchas ganas.

-Iré a verte -Camden le tocó la nariz con una manita -Y cuando ganes diré: ¡ÉL ES MI HERMANO! Así como lo hace el abuelito John.

-Cierto, debo ir por Ed -Stiles miró el reloj -¡Jared, te esperamos en el auto!

Svenie se despidió de Stiles dándole un beso en la mejilla y corrió directamente a Kendall. El rubio les saludó con su mano antes de entrar a la cancha para el entrenamiento.

-Svenie es muy bonito -Camden apretó los labios -¿Voy a ser igual de bonito que él?

-Tú ya eres bonito -Stiles lo miró por el retrovisor -Igual que el resto de tus hermanos.

-Pero Svenie siempre se ve bonito siempre y tiene la piel suavecita y una sonrisa bonita y la nariz tierna y las cejas perfectas y los dedos largos y su cabello siempre está peinado. Quiero ser bonito como Svenie, papi -Camden hizo un puchero.

-Solamente te voy a decir que tu no necesitas ser bonito como nadie, porque siendo tú mismo ya lo eres -Jared le sonrió a su padre antes de subirle un poco a la música porque era su canción favorita.

Los dos se bajaron casi corriendo del auto cuando llegaron a la Iglesia y se devolvieron a darle el besito de despedida a Stiles, una costumbre que incluso Brett seguía teniendo a pesar de que era el mayor de todos.

-Le das este besito a Derpops -Camden le dio otro beso y luego corrió tras su hermano mayor. -Hola -El niño estaba muy emocionado al ser su primera vez como voluntario.

-Jared y Camden -El otro chico le entregó un gafete con su nombre -Muy bien, les toca allá las cosas de jardinería y todo eso.

-Gracias, Jhony -Jared tomó la mano de su hermano, dándole el tiempo a que mirara todo a su alrededor.

-¿Y luego que haces, Jared? -Camden dejó de ver a los lados para mirar a su hermano mayor.

-Luego se acaba nuestro turno y nos vamos a comer hamburguesas -Jared le revolvió el cabello -Como es tu primera vez puedes irte a la hora que quieras.

-Quiero quedarme todo el turno.

Jared supo que su hermano se iba a quedar todo el turno cuando comenzó a jugar con otros niños que llegaban o se iba a los diferentes puestos a ver que vendían. Luego volvía a él para ver como estaba, para enseñarle lo que había aprendido y pedirle que le diera un poco de agua o alguna de las cosas que había llevado para comer.

Una hora después llegó Skylar, todavía con los googles del laboratorio en la frente y su bata blanca.

-¡Sky! -Camden corrió directamente a él y le platicó todo lo que pudo mientras Skylar se cambiaba su camiseta de biología por la de voluntarios.

-Hola, Sky -Skylar se acomodó su gafete y le entregó una bolsita de frutos secos a su gemelo -¿Qué tal tus cultivos?

-Bien, parece que uno se contaminó, pero Diego ya está haciendo la prueba de lo que hay en el laboratorio -Sky se encogió de hombros.

-Chicos -Camden volvió a ellos con una sonrisa pequeñita, idéntica a la de Eddie cuando había cometido una travesura -Hay un príncipe rana.

-Que bien -Skylar habló despacito y entrecerró los ojos.

-Lo quiero -Camden apretó los labios y escondió sus manitas en su espalda -Pero no sé si lo que me dio papi me alcanza.

Los gemelos compartieron una mirada.

-¿Cuánto te dio papá?

-No sé -Camden sacó su cartera de su mochila y se la dio a su hermano -¿Me alcanza?

-No sé, vamos a ver -Jared tomó la mano de su hermanito y le hizo señas a Skylar para que se quedara a cargo. -Hola, Jhony -Jared puso su mejor sonrisa -¿Cuánto quieres por esa rana? ¿Es esa rana, Cam?

-Sí -Camden asintió varias veces.

-¿No es algo grande? -Jared frunció el ceño.

-Es grande porque es un príncipe, Jared -Camden rodó los ojos.

-Dame tres -El chico, Jhony bajó la rana de donde la tenía sentada -Hace años que está aquí y nadie la quería.

-Es porque era para mí -Jared tuvo que sostener a su hermanito cuando casi cae al suelo por el peso de su nuevo peluche. -Gracias, Red.

-Gracias, Jhony -Jared siguió a su hermano todo el recorrido hasta el auto, cuidando de que no se cayera ante cada pasito que daba. -Pero tienes que esperar a que papá la aspire y la lave ¿Está bien?

-Si -Camden le acomodó en la caja del auto y le sonrió -Gracias, Red. Eres el mejor.

Camden estuvo jugando el resto de su turno hasta que le avisaron que ya era hora de irse. Entonces tomó su mochila, la bolsa de juguetes que había comprado y entró al auto con una sonrisa.

No fueron directamente a casa como habían planeado, pasaron por Svenie y Kendall en su práctica y luego directamente a la casa Stilinski.

-Chicos estoy enamorado -Kendall tenía la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Svenie.

-¿Otra vez?

-Tú te enamoras cada semana -Camden se cruzó de brazos.

-Si bueno, hay mucha gente bonita -Kendall apretó los labios -Pero ahora es de verdad.

-Sólo lo viste una vez -Sven frunció el ceño -Y no estaba guapo.

-¡Claro que sí! -Ken abrió grandes los ojos, completamente indignado. -Tenía…

-Tenía una fijación por mirarse en cada espejo -Cortó Svenie -Y su cabello era teñido, no es pelinegro natural.

-Pero está guapo -Ken hizo un puchero.

-¿Y dónde lo conociste?

-Es el entrenador del equipo de Paradise -Svenie hizo un mohín -Tiene como treinta años y utiliza relleno en el trasero.

-¿Realmente, Kendall? -Jared giró la cabeza para ver a su primo -Cada semana te fijas en alguien peor.

-Ya no les contaré nada -Todos rodaron los ojos porque eso era lo que decía cada semana.

Stiles y Derek se estaban bajando del auto cuando ellos llegaron. Camden no tardó ni un segundo en brincar del auto y correr directamente a ellos para contarles de su príncipe rana.

Ed estaba parado sobre la mesita de centro dejando que Claudia Stilinski terminara de acomodar los últimos detalles de su uniforme.

John Stilinski estaba sentado en el sofá de dos plazas con la cabeza de Tony en su regazo.

-¡Hola! -Camden les dio besito a los dos y pasó directamente a la cocina por un poco de leche.

-Déjame verte -Stiles se paró junto a su mamá para ver a Svenie. La camisa era del mismo color que la de los policías, igual el pantalón e incluso las costuras eran idénticas -Que guapo estás, Eddie.

-Gracias -Ed le sonrió sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Tengo todo un policía en casa -Stiles le acomodó el cabello lejos de su frente.

Ed dejó que su abuelita continuara acomodando alfileres para terminar de hacer su uniforme. Desde que Peter le había avisado que ya podía comenzar a presentarse como su aprendiz Claudia comenzó a conseguir la tela para hacerle sus uniformes porque, además de que no tenían de su talla, aun no podían otorgarle ninguno, pero para ella su nieto ya era todo un policía y estaba completamente orgullosa de él, igual que del resto.

-Solamente te falta la estrellita -Camden se subió al brazo del sofá donde estaba John.

-Le dieron la estrellita cuando era bebé -Kendall se sentó en el suelo junto a Svenie -Solamente falta que lo acepten en la academia.

-Me van a aceptar -Ed los miró feo.

-No si te sigues tatuando -Derek le acomodó un poco el dobladillo del pantalón -Mañana iremos a comprarte tus zapatos y tus nuevos taquetes -Derek apuntó a Svenie -Y tus botas para la cueva esa a la que vas con Diego y tus zapatos blancos para tus prácticas en el hospital y tus tenis de lucecitas que viste en la tele.

-¿Y yo? -Tony abrió un ojo para ver a su padre.

-Y tú estabas dormido -Derek se sentó junto a Stiles -Pero si me acuerdo de tus zapatos con casquillo.

-¿No querían tener más hijos? -Preguntó John acariciándole el cabello a Tony.

-No, ya no -Camden le dio un traguito a su leche -Yo soy el más chiquito.

 

+

 

Cuando Kenzie les dijo a sus padres que había decidido operarse ambos sintieron que una parte del peso se levantaba y otro más se posaba sobre ellos. Greenberg todavía recuerda el día en que les entregaron a Kenzie, sus ojitos pequeñitos escondidos tras todas sus pestañas y su boca diminuta de color rosa. Fue amor a primera vista, no como el que había pasado con Finstock, que entre gritos y muecas terminaron por darse cuenta que estaban cayendo el uno por el otro hasta el punto en que la única opción fue escapar de Beacon y casarse en un lugar desconocido donde nadie supiera que eran maestro y alumno.

Durante años hablaron de tener hijos, de adoptar un pequeño huérfano para criarlo como suyo. Cuando tuvieron a Kenzie se dieron cuenta que había sido la mejor decisión que habían tomado juntos. Kenzie era pequeñísimo y tenía mucho cariño para dar, siempre los abrazaba, los llenaba de besos y los invitaba a jugar.

La primera vez que tuvieron que adaptarle lentes Kenzie los miró y dijo: Así que eso eran las manchitas verdes en los árboles.

Greenberg pretendió sonreírle y continuar mostrándole todo eso que no había visto en años y que ellos ignoraban.

Cada día se le rompía un poquito más el corazón al saber que su hijo tenía problemas de la vista, que poco a poco sus ojos iban cediendo hasta el punto en que fue declarado legalmente ciego. En ese punto ya tenía a Ed y Tony con él, los gemelos fueron de gran ayuda cuando comenzaron a relatarle la forma de las cosas, las texturas y todo eso. Solamente por eso Finstock aceptaba que su hijo se fuera a su casa a dormir o que ellos fueran a dormir a su casa, aunque a veces terminara con ganas de tirarse del poco cabello que le quedaba.

-Key va a venir a cenar -Kenzie se sentó en el comedor con los pies encima de la silla. -Dice que si necesitan que traiga algo.

-Dile que traiga un pay de los que hace su tío Jordan -Ordenó Finstock antes de besarle la nuca a su hijo y sentarse junto a él. Kenzie siempre había sido delgadito y blanco como el papel, pero conforme se acercaban los días para su operación parecía verse cada vez más pequeño.

-Greepops me dijo que me ibas a platicar tu versión de Linterna Verde -Kenzie terminó de teclear en su móvil y miró a su padre.

-No -Finstock resopló -Bueno, tu papá siempre fue mi peor estudiante -Greenberg rodó los ojos y Kenzie sonrió -El peor de todos, siempre con su mano arriba y siempre queriendo llamar mi atención.

-No es verdad.

-Estoy hablando -Bobby miró a su pareja y luego le sonrió. -Era delgadito, así como tú y ¿Cómo rayos no me iba a fijar en él? Siempre estaba ahí. Siempre llamando mi atención, siempre haciendo que lo mirara.

-¡Bobby!

-Qué estoy hablando -Finstock resopló -Como te estaba diciendo, tu papá me sedujo así que decidí hacer algo bonito por él y recordé que Jordan era hermano de Bilinski.

-Stilinski -Corrigió Kenzie con una sonrisa.

-Eso -Finstock miró nuevamente a Greenberg -Y tu papá me había hecho ir con él al cine y ver no sé qué tantas películas así que por su cumpleaños decidí comprarle un pastel y cuando se lo di, me besó. Yo no podía empujarlo, ni hacerle daño, era menor de edad -Kenzie comenzó a reír -Así que lo dejé y luego se metió en mis pantalones y tenía que hacerse responsable así que tuve que casarme con él.

-Eres un mentiroso -Greenberg le besó la mejilla a Finstock.

-¿No te metiste en mis pantalones? -Finstock entrecerró los ojos -¿No tuvimos sexo en mi oficina?

-¡Papá! -Kenzie se cubrió los oídos -Soy ciego, no sordo.

-Pues es la verdad, Kenzie -Finstock jaló la mano de Greenberg hasta sentarlo en su regazo -Y luego nos casamos y después te tuvimos a ti.

Skandar llegó cinco minutos después con el pay en sus manos y una variedad de diferentes flores para Kenzie.

Por primera vez Finstock no intentó correrlo ni tampoco intentó avergonzarlo. Por primera vez Kenzie sintió que su familia estaba en paz con su novio.

 

-Chicos -Greenberg movió sus dedos por la mesa hasta poder tomar la mano de su esposo -Nosotros tenemos entradas para el cine, reestreno de películas del 2010 -Finstock asintió despacio -¿Quieren ir con nosotros?

-Estamos bien -Kenzie se giró a ver a su novio -¿Verdad?

-Sí, estamos bien -Skandar apretó la mano de su novio -Nosotros limpiamos aquí.

-Gracias -Greenberg jaló la mano de su esposo -Iremos a lavarnos los dientes y Key -Skandar arqueó las cejas -No dejes solo a Kenzie hasta que regresemos.

-Ni un segundo-Kenzie puso los ojos en blanco y se acabó su jugo de naranja.

Sus padres le besaron la frente antes de salir por la puerta diciéndose que iban tarde y culpándose mutuamente, Kenzie estuvo sonriendo hasta que se dio cuenta que tenía la casa completamente sola.

-Tu limpia la mesa, yo me encargo de los trastes -Skandar se comió la última papa y le sonrió a su novio.

-¿Me das ordenes en mi propia casa? -Kenzie entrecerró los ojos -Creí que te habían enseñado mejor.

-Lo hicieron -Skandar se acercó a él hasta besarle el mentón -Por eso te estoy dejando lo más fácil.

-A veces podrías ser un mal novio -Kenzie pasó a su lado directamente para recoger la mesa -Así no me preocuparía pensando en que hago mal.

-Dime, Kenzie -Skandar se recargó en el lavaplatos -¿Qué crees que haces mal? -Kenzie se acomodó los lentes y se giró a verlo.

-No te burles, Hale -Kenzie apretó los labios -Me da miedo celarte demasiado.

-¿Celarme? -Skandar se acercó nuevamente a su novio -Nunca te he puesto celoso a propósito, pero me gusta cuando me celas -Kenzie arqueó una ceja -Tus lóbulos se ponen un poco rojos y haces eso con tu lengua presionando tu labio inferior que me encanta. -Skandar le tomó del mentón para que lo viera.

Kenzie le murmuró algo en su idioma natal y se paró de puntitas para darle un beso.

-¿Qué fue eso? -Skandar se quedó en el mismo lugar mirando como su novio se movía por toda la cocina terminando de limpiar -¿Kenzie? Kenz -El más joven continuó limpiando sin mirarlo -¿Estás molesto? Kenzie -Skandar se mordió el interior de su mejilla para no reírse -Kenzie -Skandar lo abrazó por la espalda asegurándose de inmovilizarle los brazos porque todos los meses de entrenamiento ya habían dado fruto y ahora su novio podía tirarlo al suelo si quería -No te molestes.

-No te burles, Key -Skandar le acomodó los lentes antes de empezar a besarle el hombro despacito, continuar por su cuello y detenerse en el punto exacto donde su corazón se aceleraba y los ojos no podían continuar abiertos.

Skandar casi no pudo controlarse cuando sintió el pulso de su novio bajo sus labios, la piel tan suave y delicada que con un pequeño rasguño estaría desangrándose. Por alguna extraña razón ese pensamiento hizo que sus manos se estremecieran y buscaran meterse debajo de la camiseta de su novio.

-Key -Kenzie soltó suspiro -Key vamos arriba.

-Creí que ibas a detenerme -Kenzie resopló -Tenemos que limpiar.

-Luego limpiamos -Skandar se olvidó de su siguiente argumento cuando Kenzie comenzó a besarlo. No era un beso común, esos que se daban a escondidas de todos cuando querían tocarse un poco más de la cuenta, era un beso ligeramente urgido y a su lobo no le gustó mucho la idea de dejarse dominar.

Kenzie rebotó en la cama cuando Skandar lo dejó caer. Las manos del hombre lobo se aseguraron de mantener sus piernas abiertas mientras lo besaba hasta dejarlo jadeante y sin aire.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si me lo vuelves a preguntar haré de tu pene un dildo -Skandar tragó duro y volvió a besar a su novio. No quería saber si Kenzie realmente era capaz de cortarle el pene.

 

+

 

-¿Tienes todo? -Derek estaba terminando de doblar las camisas de Skandar cuando Stiles llegó a la habitación -Tu pasaporte, tu identificación, tu licencia, tu…

-Lo tengo todo, papá -Skandar dobló su último pantalón y añadió la sudadera que Kenzie le había regalado por su cumpleaños.

-¿Llevas tu boleto de avión? -Skandar asintió -Bien -Stiles suspiro -Cuídalo bien y cualquier cosa no dudes en hablarnos.

-Los mantendré al tanto -Skandar se acomodó la chaqueta y soltó el enésimo suspiro de ese día.

-No entiendo porque él puede ir y nosotros no -Edward estaba de brazos cruzados.

-Porque él es su novio y tiene la edad suficiente para viajar sin un adulto -Stiles le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y le obligó a caminar escaleras abajo.

-Pero yo soy su mejor amigo. Literalmente yo vi a Kenzie primero que Key -Ed frunció más el ceño -Yo debería ir y asegurarme que no le pase nada.

-Yo también debería ir -Tony se acomodó la chaqueta y se unió a su gemelo.

-No lo vamos a volver a discutir -Stiles usó su otro brazo para también abrazar a su otro gemelo. Tony ya casi era una cabeza más alto que él pero Ed seguía siendo más bajito.

-Key va con él porque ellos se van a casar -Camden estaba sentado sobre su rana tomando té junto con Jared. -Nosotros solamente vamos al aeropuerto porque Kenzie es nuestra familia y tiene que saber que lo apoyamos. Como yo no voy le hice una carta.

-¿Realmente le hiciste una carta? -Skandar se acercó hasta su hermanito -¿La puedo ver?

-Pero no la abras -Camden le entregó el sobre -Es para Kenzie, le digo que lo quiero mucho y que se va a poner mejor.

-Gracias, Cam -Skandar le revolvió un poco el cabello -¿Nos vamos? Tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto a tiempo.

Camden se montó en el Jeep antes de que alguien le dijera nada. Junto a él se sentaron Tony y Edward, el asiento de enfrente lo dejaron libre para Kenzie.

Finstock y Greenberg hicieron el viaje en el asiento trasero del Toyota con Skylar, Jared y Svenie.

Todos se aseguraron de abrazar fuerte a Kenzie y desearle lo mejor, solamente Camden le entregó su carta, le dio un beso en la mejilla y su peluche de ratón para que lo sostuviera mientras lo operaban.

-Tienes que avisarnos por cualquier cosa, Skandar -Edward seguía abrazado a su mejor amigo -Y cuidarlo, probablemente no quiera comer, pero tienes que hacerlo comer, no le gustan muchas cosas, así que te mandé su menú a tu correo.

-Gracias, Eddie -Skandar le besó la frente a sus dos hermanos antes de tomar la mano de Kenzie y llevarlo a la salida del aeropuerto.

-¡Kenz! -El más joven se giró para ver a sus dos mejores amigos -Te cuidas mucho -Tony tomó una larga bocanada de su aroma y luego dejó que se fuera.

Kenzie no abrió la carta hasta que estuvo en el hotel. Su habitación estaba junto a la de sus padres por si en algún momento de la noche decidía ir a dormir con ellos y no con su novio. Skandar se aseguró de que comiera y bebiera lo adecuado.

No se lo dijo, pero Kenzie sabía que Skandar también se estaba muriendo de nervios y aún así estaba siendo lo suficientemente valiente por ambos.

 -Key -Skandar dejó de ver los dedos de Kenzie para mirar a sus ojos -Si después no puedo ver -Skandar abrió la boca para decir algo y Kenzie lo detuvo con una pequeña sonrisa -Tienes que saber que tu rostro es lo único que no quiero olvidar.

-No lo vas a hacer -Skandar apretó un poco más los dedos de su novio antes de colocarlos en su mejilla -Cierra los ojos -Kenzie dudó un poco en hacerlo -¿Puedes sentirme? No importa si después no puedes verme; yo siempre voy a estar aquí.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	48. Louis

LOUIS

 

Ser novio de Tony Hale requería de toda la paciencia de Louis. No solamente porque Ed siempre estaba con ellos, sino porque la mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil quería salir con Tony.

Una vez que Jared y Skylar se graduaron Tony quedó como el nuevo chico más guapo de todo el colegio y Louis no era nada más que otro crio enamorado de él, con la única diferencia de que Tony le había pedido ser su novio cuando tenía tres años y al parecer lo escogía cada día porque seguían juntos. Ni siquiera llevaba la cuenta, tampoco tenían una fecha de aniversario establecida, ellos simplemente eran novios y por lo tanto todos odiaban a Louis. Lo seguían en todas sus redes sociales únicamente para lamentarse al darse cuenta de todas las cosas que hacía con Tony o con sus suegros porque cada luna llena subía fotos con Stiles o con Derek o con cualquiera de sus cuñados, asegurándose de que etiquetarlos y poner una bonita leyenda donde quedara claro que era una reunión privada, únicamente para las personas cercanas a esa familia o para la manada, pero nadie debía saber eso.

Así como tampoco debían saber lo que hacían en la oficina del profesor de carpintería.

-Joder -Louis enterró un poco más sus uñas en la espalda de su novio cuando la punta de su miembro dio exactamente en ese punto que lo hacía estremecerse y querer gritar. -Ahí, Tony -Tony se bebió su siguiente gemido asegurándose de que nadie los escuchara.

Una de las manos del pelinegro estaba en su cadera y la otra estaba sosteniendo su espalda evitando que se separara demasiado de su boca o podrían descubrirlos.

-Rayos -Tony presionó un poco más sus dedos por encima de la camisa blanca y durante unos segundos Louis vio un par de ojos dorados -Voy a…

-Y yo -Louis mordió el labio inferior de su novio buscando cualquier manera de callar lo que pudo haber sido un largo gemido.

Su respiración continuó errática hasta que la sonrisa se cruzó por sus labios y Tony lo besó despacio.

-Te toca tirar el condón -Louis se mordió el labio cuando vio a su novio retirarse el preservativo -Creo que me están dando ganas de nuevo.

-Contigo yo siempre tengo ganas -Tony le hizo un nudo y se subió la ropa interior -Estamos hechos un desastre.

-Tengo gimnasia -Louis sonrió -Me ducharé luego de la clase.

-Pues yo tengo música -Tony se abrochó el pantalón y le ayudó a limpiarse el semen en su estómago -Lexie seguramente se va a dar cuenta.

-¿Crees que tu hermano no? -Louis resopló -Tenemos que dejar de hacerlo aquí.

Tony comenzó a reír mientras se terminaba de acomodar el uniforme. La camisa blanca, la corbata, el chaleco de estambre y finalmente se pasó las manos por el cabello intentando acomodarlo.

-Louis -El pelirrojo dejó de acomodarse las calcetas para ver a su novio -Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, tonto -Louis le acomodó un poco el cabello antes de pararse junto a él y volver a besarlo. Él podía pasarse el día entero besando a su novio, dejando que lo tocara y riéndose sobre su boca cuando no se ponían de acuerdo y adoptaban diferentes ritmos. -Voy tarde a clase.

-No vayas -Tony le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos y restregó su mejilla por el cuello de su novio -Quédate conmigo.

-No -Louis le besó la mejilla antes de tomar la chaqueta, su mochila y salir de la oficina cuidando que nadie lo viera.

Sintió la mirada de su novio todo el recorrido por el pasillo mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta, era verde, en la espalda decía A.S. Hale y le venía lo suficientemente grande como para que todos supieran que era de su novio.

Gregori Talbot fue quien lo recibió al entrar al gimnasio, el niño estaba dando pasitos lentos con un gato negro de ojos azules en sus diminutos brazos.

-¡Siete vueltas a la cancha, Goldstein! -Louis dejó su mochila junto al resto y se unió a los que estaba haciendo calentamiento. Brett negó con la cabeza cuando hicieron contacto visual, obviamente su cuñado sabía lo que había hecho, pero no lo iba a delatar.

-¡Lewi! -Louis detuvo su calentamiento cuando Gregori se acercó a él.

-Hola, guapo -Louis se sentó en el suelo frente a su sobrino, porque, aunque todavía no estuviera casado con Tony en algún momento lo iba a estar y Greg era su sobrino. -¿Qué haces?

-Cato -Greg le puso el gato de peluche frente a su rostro y empezó a hablar en su idioma bebé.

-Qué lindo está Cato -Louis se olvidó de la clase de gimnasia cuando comenzó a jugar con el niño. Gregori era rubio, con muchas pecas en su naricita y los ojitos azules, casi del mismo azul que Jesper.

Brett dejó de mandarlo a hacer ejercicio cuando se dio cuenta que estaba jugando con su hijo y ambos estaban riendo como si no hubiera mañana.

La actualización de su estado en esa hora fue una fotografía de él con Gregori y Cato.

+

 

Y luego se llegó la luna llena y con ello otra reunión familiar en el bosque donde la mayoría de las personas son criaturas sobrenaturales y él es un humano intentando lograr que su novio no deje de mirarlo en ningún momento. A veces, cuando mira a sus padres, se pregunta qué tiene que hacer para lograr un amor como el de ellos, quedarse juntos a pesar de que son de diferentes especies, con diferentes puntos débiles y hasta diferentes maneras de pensar.

-Las reglas son simples -Louis se está acomodando su camiseta verde cuando Skandar comienza a decir las reglas, Kenzie está a su lado jugando con el bate -Solamente tienen que golpear la pelota y correr.

-Simple -Dice Kenzie y les guiña un ojo antes de subirse a la espalda de su novio sin soltar el bate y murmurarle algo al oído que Louis no alcanza a escuchar.

-Hey -Tony le acomoda el cabello hacia atrás antes de besarle la frente -Voy estar en la última base, solamente asegúrate de llegar hasta mí.

-No me gusta correr -Louis aprieta los labios y resopla -¿Por qué no puedo quedarme sentado?

-Porque se supone que tenemos que convivir -Tony le contagia la sonrisa y Louis automáticamente se para de puntitas para besarlo. No le importa que sus padres y sus suegros estén sentados un poco más allá ayudando a azar carne, él solamente besa a su novio porque es su novio y lo va a seguir siendo hasta el día en que se casen. -Venga, eres rápido.

-No me gusta correr -Repite Louis tomando el bate con una de sus manos -Pero voy a correr solamente porque me lo pides.

-Mi chico listo -Tony le muerde un poco el labio inferior antes de levantarlo sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco de papas.

-¡Lewi! -Jedrik y Camden están sentados uno junto al otro disfrutando de una bolsa de bombones mientras Evan intenta comerse todo lo que Lexie se lleva a la boca.

-¡Vamos, Louis! -Louis hace una reverencia y luego se pone en posición. Frente a él está Diego, los tatuajes de sus brazos parecen brillar bajo la luz de la luna, igual que sus ojos.

Louis pierde la primera pelota y Tony simplemente le murmura un pequeño ‘Está bien’ antes de que Diego lance de nuevo y entonces empieza su carrera.

Cuando era niño su padre le decía: tienes que correr como si el Oogie Boogie fuera detrás de ti. Ahora sabe que tiene que correr como si fuera un cazador detrás de él.

Pasa por la primera base, corre a la siguiente, a la siguiente y finalmente su cuerpo se estrella con el de Tony. Hay un vitoreo con su nombre y luego la risa de su novio se calla cuando lo besa, despacito, cuidando de no hacerse daño y disfrutando de cada movimiento hasta que no se aguantan la sonrisa.

-Lo hice -Dice frunciendo un poco el ceño. Sus manos siguen sujetas al cuello de su novio y su pecho se mueve con tanta fuerza que parece a punto de cobrar vida propia -Lo hice -Repite perdiéndose un poco en los ojos dorados de su novio -¿Qué tal estuve?

-Perfecto -Tony le besa por última vez antes de devolverlo al suelo para ir junto al resto. Charlie le sonríe antes de meterse un cuadrito de queso a la boca y continuar platicando con Jesper sobre cualquier cosa.

-¡Mi turno! -Kenzie tiene un bate que Jared y Skylar le regalaron por su cumpleaños, es el bate Harley Quinn y solamente Kenzie puede lucirlo con total naturalidad.

-Procuraré no ser tan duro -Dice Diego guiñándole un ojo porque el estar ligeramente emparentados también los volvió amigos.

-No te preocupes, mi novio no te va a cortar la garganta -Kenzie se pone en posición -Con sus dientes -Termina con una pequeña sonrisa. Se toca el tabique con su índice todavía acostumbrado a unos lentes que ya no necesita y respira profundo.

Skandar no está en la última base como Tony. Él está junto al resto de los espectadores, piernas ligeramente abiertas, brazos cruzados forzando las costuras de su playera y una mirada tan determinante que no queda duda de quién es su padre.

Kenzie, al contrario de Louis, logra darle a la pelota en el primer intento y corre mucho más rápido a pesar de que es más bajito que el pelirrojo, corre y corre y derrapa justo en la última porque tras él iba Edward y no Dylan como con Louis.

Skandar grita algo y va a recoger el bate de su novio antes de ir por él, le rodea los hombros delgados con un brazo y le murmura algo que queda entre ellos.

-¿Por qué Kenzie es más rápido? -Pregunta Louis con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque Kenzie se esfuerza el doble -Tony también se cruza de brazos -Él es la pareja del siguiente alfa, técnicamente lleva una diana en su frente.

-Oh -Louis suspira -En ese caso estoy muy feliz que mi novio sea un hombre lobo común y corriente -Aprieta sus manos en los pectorales de su novio y le sonríe -Hay que omitir lo último.

-Tu padre me va a meter una bala por el trasero, Louis. Compórtate -Louis se ríe antes de ir directamente al pequeño Julian porque su cabello es muy divertido y su risa es contagiosa.

Es divertido cuando el alfa es quien tiene que batear la pelota y como sus hijos le gritan para que corra lo más rápido que pueda. Sobre un tronco el pequeño Gregori está aferrado a Connor con brazos, piernas y alas porque al parecer solamente con él se siente bien en la luna llena.

-¿Qué me dijiste que era? -Pregunta Louis a las dos de la mañana, Camden está dormido en brazos de Svenie y Ed tiene la cabeza recostada sobre las piernas de John Stilinski intentando no quedarse dormido.

-Ruc -Responde Tony cortando un trocito de carne para el pequeño Jedrik -Según los registros es el primero en más de un siglo así que no se sabe mucho -Tony se encoje de hombros.

-Ven, Greg, deja dormir a tu primo.

-No -Gregori se abraza más a Connor y la pequeña esfinge solamente le acaricia la espalda a pesar de que sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse por sí solos. -Es mío -Greg esconde su cabeza debajo de la barbilla de la esfinge.

-Me quiere mucho -Dice Connor con una sonrisa antes de besarle el cabellito rubio.

Diez minutos más tarde Jonah les acomoda un pequeño nido de mantas de estambre y almohadas donde los dos se quedan dormidos en posiciones nada cómodas para cualquier ser humano normal.

Esa noche Louis subió una foto, pero no suya ni de sus suegros, subió una foto de Tony con la cabeza recostada sobre sus piernas, los ojos cerrados y una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Ese fue el mejor momento de su día, cuando su novio se rio de una de sus bromas y luego le apretó los dedos recordándole que le tenía la confianza suficiente como para dormirse frente a él en plena luna llena.

 

+

El despertar desgraciadamente no era lo mejor. Su cabeza parecía una tetera caliente y su boca estaba tan seca como el desierto, además de que hacía demasiado calor debajo de los cuatro brazos que lo encerraban, porque salir con Tony Hale significaba que también tenías que aguantar los abrazos de Edward Stilinski cuando te quedabas a dormir con ellos.

-Deja de moverte -Resopló Edward cerca de su cabeza y apretó más sus brazos en su cintura. Tony la mitad de la cara deformada por la almohada y el cabello hecho un desastre.

Era lo peor de todo.

-¡Ya está el desayuno! -Hasta que Camden entraba brincando en su pelota rebotona, les dejaba la puerta abierta y corría al cuarto de enseguida para despertar a alguien más.

Edward se iba sin siguiera decir adiós. Se colocaba algo de ropa y pasaba por el baño antes de bajar.

-Buenos días -La voz de Tony era rasposa por las mañanas.

-Buenas tardes -Louis le besó el hombro antes de sentarse -El desayuno está listo.

Abajo Kenzie ya estaba listo para volver a su casa con Gregori comiendo de su mismo plato y un Stiles bastante adormilado dejando que Derek le acariciara detrás de las orejas mientras Jared terminaba la nueva ronda de desayuno.

Esa tardé publicó una foto ligeramente borrosa de lo que era despertar en la casa Stilinski y recibió tantos likes como esperaba. Volver a la escuela siempre era un reto, las personas lo miraban y esperaban que de pronto surgiera un escándalo o que de pronto Tony lo terminara. Para su gusto Tony lo alcanzaba en su taquilla y le preguntaba si había dormido bien.

 

+

-¿Alguna razón por la que quieras entrenar ahora? -Ethan estaba en posición con Louis frente a él y un Charlie muy entretenido tirado en el pasto mirando a su padre y hermano.

-Mi novio es un hombre lobo -Louis resopló -Si alguien intenta ir por mí, yo debería ser más rápido.

Ethan se lo pensó un poco antes de asentir y comenzar a entrenar con su hijo más grande. Danny se unió a Charlie con una bolsa de palomitas cuando el entrenamiento se puso más interesante y Louis comenzaba a sacar todo su potencial.

No se detuvieron hasta que el estómago de Charlie avisó que ya era hora de la cena.

-Me voy a duchar -Charlie miró a su papá -Cuida que Ethanpops no se acabe el quesito -Murmuró por lo bajo antes de subir corriendo las escaleras con su camiseta en la mano y una canción pegadiza escapando de sus labios.

Louis nunca pidió un hermanito, no sabía lo que era eso, pero cuando le llevaron a Charlie, ojos de búho y piecitos pequeños, no pudo evitar quererlo con todo su pequeño corazón porque era precioso. Era pequeño y pelirrojo y le decía ‘Lowi’ como nadie podía hacerlo, también le besaba las mejillas cada vez que podía y no dudaba en recordarle que era el mejor hermano de todos los hermanos del mundo. Juntos fueron a marte, rescataron al príncipe Jesper del dragón Lucas y se comieron todos los dulces de Halloween antes de que se llegara el día. Danny simplemente les dio la mirada y los mantuvo sin dulces hasta Navidad, aunque obviamente Tony les daba dulces a escondidas y el tío Jordan jamás dejó de servirles su tacita de chocolate cada vez que iban al café.

-Yo también iré a ducharme -Louis le dio un golpecito a su padre en el hombro y se fue directo al segundo baño. Quince minutos después ya estaba sentado en la cocina con Charlie añadiendo demasiado queso a sus espaguetis mientras les contaba las ideas para su proyecto de arte.

-Este es el último -Danny le colocó una última bandita en su pierna izquierda y le sonrió -Espera un par de días antes de volver a entrenar.

-Claro -Mintió Louis, pero como su padre no estaba ahí, nadie se dio cuenta.

Charlie se fue luego de la cena en el auto patrulla de Peter Hale compartiendo el asiento de copiloto con Jesper.

Ahora que ambos estaban más altos les costaba mucho más encajar ahí, pero de igual manera se las arreglaban para que el cinturón de seguridad les quedara bien y Peter no los dejara tirados en algún lugar desolado del pueblo.

Louis se fue a dormir temprano esa noche y despertó horas más tarde cuando detrás de sus parpados alguien sin rostro estaba a punto de dispararle a Charlie y sus pies se quedaban atorados en concreto. Se presionó las manos sobre los ojos durante lo que le parecieron horas hasta que tomó una decisión.

Se cambió el pijama por ropa deportiva y salió por la ventana de la habitación de Charlie, la única ventana que daba al patio trasero. Caminó los primeros tres metros, trotó los siguientes cinco y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo recordándose respirar por la nariz.

La primera ramita que se quebró cerca de él lo puso alerta. Se bajó la capucha de la sudadera e intentó aislar el sonido, eso de ser humano a él no le venía tan bien cuando quería averiguar las cosas rápido. Se inclinó tras un árbol y tomó una rama con la punta de sus dedos, ¿Qué tan diferente podría ser una rama de un bate? Una nueva ramita se rompió cerca.

Neil un día les había dado todo un curso sobre cazadores durante el verano, les había enseñado a prender fuego con sus propias manitas y a hacer sus propios anzuelos. Todo lo que había aprendido pasó por la cabeza de Louis en menos de medio minuto.

Quien fuera que estaba cerca no tenía mucho que hacer contra él o eso creía.

-Deje de olerte desde hace un kilómetro -Tony estaba de brazos cruzados un par de árboles más lejos del suyo. Louis dejó caer su rama y se puso de pie -Solamente seguí tu rastro.

-Discúlpame, no esperaba ir escondiéndome de nadie -Louis se acomodó el elástico de su pantalón -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sabía que ibas a venir a correr -Tony se acercó a él, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y la nariz ligeramente roja, señal que realmente había corrido tras él.

-No le dije a nadie.

-Te conozco, Louis -Tony le quitó una ramita del cabello -Además Charlie me dijo que habías estado entrenando durante la tarde.

-Charlie -Louis puso los ojos en blanco -¿Ahora me vas a llevar de regreso a casa?

-No lo sé -La mano de Tony se movió por su cabello y hasta debajo de su barbilla. De sus labios escapaba un poco de vaho por el clima -¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-Sólo si no tienes una mejor idea.

Los labios de Tony sabían a una mezcla de chocolate y dentífrico, como un helado de choco menta, pero mucho menos congelado y más suave.

Antes de darse cuenta su espalda estaba recargada en un árbol y las manos de Tony se habían colado debajo de su sudadera y en el interior de su pantalón, así que tenía cinco dedos alrededor de su polla y otra acariciándole el punto exacto en su espalda que lo hacía derretirse.

-Joder -Louis echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando su novio dejó de besarle el cuello para poder colocarse sobre sus rodillas. Los ojos del hombre lobo eran como dos faros encendidos en mitad de una noche oscura y eso le ponía demasiado a Louis, saber que Tony podía perder el control con él, pero al mismo tiempo era su ancla. No perdió el contacto visual en ningún momento y probablemente por eso fue que ninguno de los dos lo vio venir o lo escuchó a tiempo.

-Chicos esto es muy penoso -Tony recargó la frente en la cadera de Louis y Louis miró a Neil Johnson con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas extremadamente rojas -Pero creo que debo llevarlos a la comisaria.

-Mierda -Tony se limpió la comisura de los labios antes de acomodarle la ropa a su novio evitando a toda costa que alguien más lo viera, porque sí, podía hacerle una mamada a la orilla de la carretera, pero también ser posesivo.

-Los dos al auto -Neil les abrió la puerta y la cerró justo cuando Tony se sentó junto a su novio -Se las perdonaría sino fuera la quinta vez que alguien los encuentra en un lugar público haciendo -El policía hizo un movimiento con sus manos -Ustedes saben.

-Claro, Neil -Tony le dio una mirada culpable a Louis antes de intentar calmar su propia erección porque al parecer el amiguito de abajo todavía no se había dado cuenta de la situación.

-Louis -El pelirrojo levantó rápidamente la mirada -¿Podrías sentarte un poco más a la izquierda? No quiero que se vayan a tocar en la patrulla.

Louis sintió que su rostro iba a explotar de vergüenza.

El camino fue extremadamente corto y no importaba que Tony le hubiera dado su chaqueta, tenía un poco de frío.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -Camden Lahey les frunció el ceño cuando los vio dentro de una celda, casi ocupando el mismo espacio vital.

-Yo los detuve -Neil le entregó el reporte y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿De verdad, Anthony? -Tony infló las mejillas e hizo un puchero. Algo que hacía cuando era bebé y lo regañaban porque había mordido a alguno de sus hermanos. -Voy a llamar a sus padres.

-¿Podríamos discutirlo? -Louis ladeó ligeramente el rostro -No lo volveremos a hacer, estas cosas son muy frías.

-Lo sé -Neil se rascó el entrecejo -Ya he estado en una y créeme, se va a poner peor, así que lo mejor es que llamen a sus padres ahora y terminen de dormir en su cama.

-Sus padres no saben que están fuera ¿Cierto? -Preguntó Camden turnándose para mirarlos. Ambos negaron con la cabeza -Realmente espero que les sirva de escarmiento.

-¿Puedo pedir un abogado para no llamar a mis padres? -Los dos policías compartieron una mirada antes de abrirles la puerta de la celda y llevarlos directamente al teléfono de la comisaria para que les avisaran a sus padres.

- _¿Por qué rayos me estás hablando de la comisaria?_ -Fue lo primero que escuchó Tony en cuanto le respondieron -Si hace una hora fui a tu habitación y estabas dormido entre Svenie y Edward.

-Pues ya no -Tony se mordió el labio -¿Puedes venir por mí?

- _Si no supiera que tan frías son esas celdas, te dejaría para que pasaras la noche_ -Tony le levantó el pulgar a Louis y juntos volvieron al interior de su celda hasta que sus padres fueron por ellos.

Stiles tenía puesta su bata de dormir de pequeños lobos y se había detenido en la cocina de su casa para llevarles café a Neil y Camden.

-Gracias, chicos.

-¿No quieres saber porque están aquí? -Camden estaba a punto de entregarle el informe.

-No realmente -Stiles le sonrió -Pero me lo imagino. Este muchachito va a tener un bonito castigo.

Lo terrorífico para Tony fue que su papá no lo regañó en la comisaria, ni tampoco en el auto, por el contrario, le dio una manta de estambre que la abuelita había tejido para él cuando cumplió cuatro y un termo con chocolate.

Todo lo contrario, a Ethan que, a pesar de que también le puso una manta en los hombros a Louis, lo llevó al auto casi jalándole de la oreja.

-Tu móvil -Ethan le extendió la mano.

-No lo tengo.

-Louis.

-Lo dejé en casa -Louis resopló -Había planeado ir a correr un poco y luego devolverme.

-Así que fue culpa de Tony -Ethan frunció el ceño.

-No realmente -Louis suspiró -No es como que si me hubiera negado ¿Sabes? Lo estaba pasando bien…

-¡Louis Goldstein!

-No quiero que pienses que Tony me obliga o algo -El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos -Tony fue al bosque a buscarme, porque sabía que no me iba a detener con el entrenamiento. Lo demás simplemente se dio, así que no fue su culpa, fue culpa de ambos.

-Dime, Louis ¿Se cuidan?

-Todo el tiempo -Louis suspiró -Y es gentil y se preocupa por mí, en caso de que quieras saber.

-A pesar de que no debería, eso me mantiene un poco más tranquilo -Ethan suspiró -Estás castigado, no móvil, no ordenador, no televisión, no vas a ir a dormirte a la casa de nadie hasta nuevo aviso y la siguiente vez que me despierte y no estés en tu habitación voy a hacer que termines con Tony.

-No lo harías -Louis miró a su padre.

-Si lo haría, Louis -Ethan estacionó afuera de casa. La luz de la sala estaba encendida, señal de que su papá estaba esperando por ellos -No me importa que tanto se quieran, si tengo que encontrarte fuera de casa a deshoras él no es bueno para ti.

-Papá -Louis estaba a punto de hacer un puchero.

-No lo entiendes, pero lo hago por tu bien. -Ethan apretó los dedos en el volante -Y a mí también me duele porque eres mi hijo, pero no quiero tener que sacarte de la comisaría una segunda vez ¿Y si la siguiente es en el hospital? -Louis asintió despacio -Si Tony quiere verte lo va a hacer aquí, en casa, donde yo pueda cuidarlos porque, aunque no te acuerdes sigues siendo menor de edad. ¿Está bien?

-Sí -Louis asintió despacio -Gracias por ir por mí.

-No iba a dejar que murieras de hipotermia dentro de una celda. Esas mierdas son súper heladas.

-¿Cómo sabes tú que son heladas? -Ethan bajó del auto sin responderle -¡Papá! -Louis caminó tras él envuelto en su manta y por el reflejo del vidrio vio que su padre estaba sonriendo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	49. Jared

Uno de los momentos favoritos de su semana era cuando se reunían para entrenar, porque estaban todos, desde el recién nacido Yahir hasta el abuelito John.

Jared estacionó el auto junto al resto y se bajó del auto asegurándose de no dejar nada mal puesto, una vez ya había dejado su termo destapado y al volver a casa Tony, convertido en lobo, derramó el café sobre el asiento. Tony estuvo de mal humor mientras limpiaba y Jared estuvo de mal humor mientras el asiento se secaba.

El claro era todo un circo de rarezas, había hombres lobo en su forma beta, había un niño de cabello azul acostado en el regazo del abuelito John, había un bebé de un año aprendiendo a batir sus pequeñas y esponjosas alas frente a una esfinge de apenas un año mayor que él, un lobo café jugando con un mini zorrito blanco y nadie tenía ningún comentario para ello. Louis, Charlie, Jesper, Svenie, Kendall y Jareth estaban aprendiendo técnicas de defensa propia con Neil, todos en parejas e imitando los movimientos del ex cazador al pie de la letra.

-¿Y Sky? -Jared le ofreció su manzana a Diego antes de acomodarse el dobladillo de su camisa.

-Practicando con Camden -Jared no vio a su hermano, simplemente sintió el aire romperse cerca de su oreja cuando una flecha se incrustó en el árbol tras él. -Llevan haciendo eso desde que llegaron. Creo que intentan matar a alguien.

-A ti seguramente -Jared le sonrió -¿Ya fue tu turno?

-No -Diego soltó un suspiro -Están Dylan y Rose, pero creo que Rose va ganando.

-Dylan ni siquiera es un lobo y pasa la mitad del tiempo mostrando el cuello en sumisión -Desde el otro lado del claro Astrid los fulminó con la mirada haciéndolos reír.

Sentados en el pasto Stiles y Jordan estaban intentando aprender a hacer las mantas de estambre que Claudia había hecho para todos sus nietos porque ahora era el turno de Stiles y de Jordan, Mick y Neil no parecían querer detenerse en eso de tener hijos hasta haber juntado un equipo de futbol o algo parecido. Aitana estaba con ellos, su cabello platinado distraía de vez en cuando a Jerome del entrenamiento que estaba haciendo con Skandar, ya había mordido el polvo en más de cinco ocasiones y su padre comenzaba a desesperarse. Una nueva flecha salió disparada del bosque y Evan comenzó a reír cuando logró atraerla hacia él y la dejó con el otro montoncito de flechas que ya había robado, tenía toda una parvada de pájaros de papel volando a su alrededor haciendo las formas que él quería una cubeta de palomitas a medio comer, a veces Jared extrañaba ser un bebé. Los cachorros siempre tenían la mayor de las diversiones.

-¿Cuándo vuelven a la universidad? -Diego se tocó el labio antes de responder.

-En tres semanas, tenemos que comprar un nuevo sofá y otro escritorio -Diego suspiró -Tu padre dijo que va a llevarnos.

-Entonces iré con ustedes -Jared le dio un golpecito con su codo -Tienen que llevarnos a su restaurante favorito.

-Sky tiene un buffet favorito, seguramente los va a llevar ahí -Diego sonrió -Y un café favorito, una banca favorita y…

-Y un chico favorito -Jared se metió el resto de la manzana a la boca antes de apretarle las mejillas a su cuñado sabiendo lo poco que le gustaban ese tipo de gestos.

-¡Tony y Jared! -Jared resopló antes de sacarse la camiseta y dársela a Diego.Tony, por el contrario, se estiró cuan largo era en su forma completa, estiró sus patas, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y tomó a Jedrik entre sus fauces para entregárselo a Brett antes de ir a entrenar.

-¿Debería transformarme? -Preguntó Jared mirando como el zorrito blanco cambiaba rápidamente en un niño rubio al estar en brazos de su padre.

-Como quieras -Derek le presionó los hombros -Solamente da la mejor.

-Yup -Tony le mostró los colmillos en algo muy parecido a una sonrisa lobuna antes de batir la cabeza de un lado a otro quitándose un poco la tierra y el pasto.

 

Lo siguiente fue realmente algo muy cósmico, Kenzie salió corriendo de entre los árboles, la camisa blanca con una mancha de tierra en la espalda y el cabello alborotado por el ejercicio. Una de las flechas de Camden o Skylar estuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de tocarlo, Kenzie continuó corriendo ajeno al hecho de que todos hubieran detenido sus movimientos solamente para observarlo, el adolescente lanzó hacia arriba un puñado de acónito, extendió sus cinco dedos en el aire y automáticamente un círculo se formó a su alrededor. Edward se estrelló con la barrera, pero no como si hubiera chocado con una pared, el impacto lo hizo salir volando unos cuantos metros por encima de sus cabezas. Fue solo cuestión de segundos para que el otro adolescente se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado, cuando abrió los ojos eran dorados y al segundo siguiente había un lobo de color gris con una patita blanca mirando directamente a Kenzie.

No le dio tiempo ni siquiera de correr, Skandar se interpuso entre Kenzie y Edward, rugió directamente frente al rostro de su hermano más pequeño, pero él no retrocedió.

-Papá -Jared estaba a punto de meterse en medio cuando su padre lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

Los dos lobos, uno mucho más grande e imponente que el otro, se estaban mirando directamente a los ojos mientras hacían un círculo entre ellos. Dos pares de ojos dorados brillaron al mismo tiempo en el que ambos saltaron y comenzó la pelea. Incluso Julian II se sentó en el regazo de John con el biberón en su mano para ver mejor la pelea.

-Derek -Stiles soltó el gancho y se puso de pie. Skandar tenía a Edward contra el suelo, sus dientes sobre su garganta, cualquier movimiento en falso del lobo más pequeño iba a ser contraproducente -Der.

-Espera.

Al segundo siguiente era Skandar quien estaba contra el suelo, una de las patas de Eddie sobre su ingle y sus colmillos presionando en su garganta.

Derek rugió en ese momento. El llamado del alfa hizo que ambos se transformaran al mismo tiempo.

-Cuida tus puntos débiles, Key -Fue lo primero que dijo Edward -Puedes ser más grande, pero yo soy más escurridizo.

-Joder -Kenzie deshizo el círculo sin darse cuenta y corrió directamente a los brazos de su novio -¿Estás bien? -El adolescente le obligó a levantar la barbilla para revisar su cuello -¡Pudiste haberlo matado, Edward!

-¡Qué!

Diego fue el primero en empezar a reír, probablemente por los nervios, pero el resto también empezó a hacerlo.

-¿Edward ese es un nuevo tatuaje? -Ed abrió la boca dispuesto a soltar algo antes de resoplar, transformarse nuevamente.

-Ven aquí, gatito -John Stilinski le extendió una mano a Edward y Julian le hizo espacio para que el lobo gris pudiera recostar su cabeza sobre el regazo de su abuelo. -Derek no regañes a Eddie.

Fue el turno de Derek para abrir la boca y volver a cerrarla porque no tenía nada que decir contra eso.

-En posición -Tony dobló un poco sus patas delanteras y miró a Jared moviendo la cola de un lado a otro; Jared captó la indirecta rápidamente, pero él sí tuvo la decencia de sacarse primero toda la ropa antes de transformarse, no quería volver a casa en su forma completa y tampoco darle las llaves a nadie para que condujera su auto.

 

+

 

Jared se dejó caer sobre Sky en el mismo momento en que Edward entró a la habitación diciendo algo de una fiesta esa noche a la que debían ir porque iba a ser la fiesta más genial del año.

-Tu siempre dices eso –Se quejó Sky con una de sus manos haciendo círculos sobre el estómago de su gemelo.

-Como sea –Ed soltó la hoja –Debemos ir.

Y fueron, igual que siempre porque por alguna extraña razón si Ed quería ir a algún lugar la respuesta de todos era acompañarlo, probablemente porque aunque nadie lo dijera en voz alta todos creían que podía pasarle algo malo, que iba a terminar matándose en una carrera o que le iban a disparar con acónito y nadie iba a poder ayudarlo.

Así que todos se vistieron de acuerdo a la fiesta y se montaron dos en cada auto. Kenzie llevaba una camiseta de Skandar y se le veía mucho más animado de lo normal.

-¿Seguro que es aquí? –Preguntó Jerome por el radio, acababa de volver de la universidad dos días atrás y se oía bastante osco.

-Más adelante –La voz de Tony inundó todos los autos antes de que les llegara el ruido de la música.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? –Jared se encogió de hombros antes de acelerar lo más que pudo el auto y seguirle el paso a sus hermanos porque aunque no lo hicieran tan notorio todos amaban la velocidad, conducir con las ventanas abajo mientras forzaban los motores.

La fiesta era muy diferente al resto. Era más como un culto satánico donde más de la mitad de la gente estaba tan poco lucida que no había forma en el mundo de que supiera exactamente qué estaba haciendo  y justo a la mitad dos autos con los motores encendidos y la clara muestra de que en cualquier momento se iban a lanzar en dirección al bosque.

-Adivina quién gana –Jared apretó los dientes antes de girar su cabeza y mirar al otro chico con el ceño fruncido –El que no vuelve muerto –Tenía la mandíbula demasiado cuadrada y de sus labios estaba escapando el humo del cigarrillo que llevaba en su mano derecha.

-¿Y qué hay del otro? –El chico, mayor que Jared, le sonrió, aunque más que una sonrisa parecía una mueca.

Por instinto Jared sintió a su lobo gruñir en su interior.

-¿Alguna vez has corrido por estos bosques? –El chico desconocido dio un paso al frente hasta quedar tan pegados que podía sentir su respiración chocando contra sus labios.

-Demasiadas –Jared levantó un poco la barbilla.

-¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo? –A su espalda dos autos colisionaron en un choque que por poco causó una explosión. –No muerdo.

-Tal vez yo si –Jared miró a los lados en busca de cualquiera de sus hermanos o por lo menos alguno de sus cuñados pero no había nadie a la vista. No se preguntó por Kenzie y Skandar porque seguramente ya se habían ocultado en algún auto con toda la intención de tener sexo lleno de adrenalina. Ed probablemente estaba haciendo lo mismo con Tony pegado a sus talones y Skylar debía andar con Diego y Jerome conociendo el territorio.

-Muéstrame –El desconocido llevó una de sus manos a su cadera, dedos como dagas se pegaron justo encima de la pretina de su pantalón.

Jared dio un paso hacia atrás intentando alejarse pero en su cuerpo la sangre le corría con fuerza pidiéndole quedarse, inclinarse un poco, besar al desconocido, subir a un auto con él, perderse en algún lugar de la autopista y tener, probablemente, el mejor polvo de su vida.

Y como si el desconocido pudiera leerle la mente lo beso. Sabía a tabaco y a vodka juntos, sabía cómo algo prohibido y a Jared le gustó más.

Escuchó la voz de su papá decirle que se mantuviera lejos de los extraños, que se cuidara, que estaba muy orgulloso de él. Pero no fue suficiente. De pronto la voz se apagó y lo único que escuchaba era la música electrónica gritándole a los oídos.

-Mi nombre es Declan –Jared le mordió un poco el cuello.

-Jared –El otro chico, Declan, sonrió antes de apretarle aún más la cadera con sus brazos y arrastrarlo directamente a su auto.

No era un auto del año ni tampoco uno bien cuidado. Era un auto que parecía haber vivido mil vidas en dos años, con demasiadas abolladuras sobre su carrocería negra pero perfectamente entero en el interior.

-Te recomiendo que te pongas el cinturón –Un auto color naranja del año se paró justo al lado de ellos. Jared bajó la ventana y le mostró su dedo medio.

La mano de Declan se posó sobre la palanca de cambios y Jared no se puso el cinturón. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que arrancaron hasta que el aire estaba entrando a sus pulmones sin ningún tipo de filtro. Le quemaba el pecho y explotaba casi al mismo tiempo en una sensación de alivio. El carro naranja se quedó detrás de ellos en los primeros cinco kilómetros. Declan gritó algo en un idioma que Jared no reconoció y ambos se relajaron.

Jared inclinó su cadera cuando sintió la mano de Declan acariciando su miembro por encima del pantalón.

-¿No deberías parar? –El otro chico se rio. Su piel ligeramente bronceada estaba brillante de sudor y sus labios parecían contrastar perfectamente contra sus dientes. Declan era fuego y Jared se sentía como dinamita.

Antes de siquiera darse cuenta Declan abrió su pantalón y comenzó a acariciarle por debajo del bóxer. Nunca había sentido nada más excitante y su cuerpo rápidamente comenzó a reaccionar.

Movió un poco más la cadera, con sus dedos aferrados a la ventanilla y su cabeza echada hacia atrás.

-Tranquilo, chiquito –Declan aparcó en un lugar irreconocible para el Stilinski. Entre maleza tan alta que ya no parecía Beacon Hills pero tampoco sus alrededores –No quiero que te corras tan rápido.

-Pues no ayudas –Jared respiró profundamente cuando el oji verde le señaló la parte trasera del auto.

Jared se lo pensó dos veces antes de inclinar un poco su asiento y pasarse hacia atrás. El espacio era demasiado reducido, así que tuvo que pegarse a la puerta, mantener una de sus piernas sobre el asiento y la otra abajo. A Declan no le importó en lo absoluto, él solamente se sacó la camiseta y alcanzó sus labios con tanta ferocidad que por un momento Jared sintió el sabor a sangre colarse en medio de sus lenguas.

-¿Tienes condones? –Declan se volvió a reír. Era una risa grave, grosera, incluso parecía tener malas palabras escondidas en ella.

-¿Es tu primera vez? –El dueño del auto se arrodilló en medio de sus piernas mientras le sacaba los zapatos. Ese día Jared había optado por sus vans verdes a juego con su camiseta del mismo color, sus calcetas eran negras y su bóxer blanco. –Creo que no –Se respondió el mismo al sentir como lo jalaba de los hombros para volver a besarlo.

Jared se sacó la camiseta antes de bajar sus manos al pantalón ajeno y comenzar a desabrocharlo. Normalmente no le gustaba elogiar a sus parejas diciéndoles que estaban bien dotados porque nunca le había tocado alguien que pudiera presumir de lo que tenía entre las piernas, pero Declan si podía y se dio cuenta cuando su mano abarcó su miembro. No pudo evitar lamerse los labios deseando tener más espacio para maniobrar y hacerle una mamada que le iba a hacer retractarse por preguntarle si era virgen.

Si de algo estaba seguro él era que los Stilinski no llegaban a los 16 siendo vírgenes, ni siquiera Sky que siempre se había jactado de estar esperando al matrimonio había podido rendirse ante Diego cuando se le propuso una semana antes de que cumpliera los 17 años.

-Así que no virgen –Declan lamió su piel haciendo un camino por en medio de sus pectorales hasta llegar a su cadera. Le bajó el pantalón despacio, sin ninguna clase de prisa y continuó el recorrido hasta sus muslos como si esperara a que Jared le rogara, pero no lo hizo y ante la negativa a hacerlo el extraño mordió su cadera.

-Idiota –Declan usó toda su mano para acariciar el miembro del Stilinski.

-Se necesita uno –El extraño lamió su glande –Para reconocer a otro –Cuando se metió su miembro a la boca Jared jadeó con fuerza. Llevó una de sus manos al cabello lacio del otro chico y marcó su ritmo.

Declan no dejó que se corriera, cuando lo sintió a punto de hacerlo retiró su miembro de su boca y volvió a sus labios haciéndole probar su propio liquido preseminal. Jared nunca antes había hecho eso, nunca antes había besado a nadie con quien no llevara por lo menos un mes. Pero a Declan si quería besarlo, quería sentir su lengua dentro de su boca mientras le follaba con los dedos.

-Me gusta así –El oji verde llevó sus piernas a sus hombros –Me gusta que estés tan abierto para mí. –Restregó un poco su miembro contra su entrada antes de comenzar a penetrarlo.

-Despacio, imbécil –Declan se detuvo un poco, le mordió los pezones hasta que se relajó por completo.

Jared tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar pedirle que subiera el ritmo, que le diera más fuerte, aunque de igual manera Declan lo hizo porque él tampoco sabía hacerlo despacio. Simplemente apretó su cadera con una de sus manos, con la otra se agarró del asiento para tomar impulso y dejó que Jared le encajara las uñas en la espalda hasta que no le quedo más  opción que gemir de verdad y repetir su nombre como una mantra.

-Sh, sh –Declan colocó una de sus manos en su vientre y continuó empujando cada vez con más fuerza hasta que Jared alcanzó su orgasmo manchando la mano de Declan en el proceso. –Ah –El extraño se tensó  y antes de que Jared pudiera decirle que no se viniera dentro lo hizo, llenó su interior con su esperma.-Joder.

-Sí, joder –Jared cerró los ojos. -¿Tienes agua?

-Whisky –El Stilinski rodó los ojos y extendió su mano. La botella de vidrio se sintió caliente contra su mano y el líquido ardió cuando pasó a través de su garganta.

-Debemos repetirlo –Jared se encogió de hombros –Tenemos que repetirlo.

Fue un acto reflejo o tal vez realmente quería hacerlo, pero antes de darse cuenta Jared estaba rodeando el cuello del extraño con sus brazos y sus labios estaban siendo acariciados por otros. Declan le quitó la botella y dio un largo trago.

-La próxima vez traes condones –Declan se rio contra su boca mientras le acariciaba la cadera –Y debes dejarme conducir tu auto.

-Eres peor que una novia.

-Pero no lo soy –Jared comenzó a vestirse aun con las manos de Declan recorriendo su cuerpo despacio, sus labios se posaron en su nuca  y las llaves del auto cayeron sobre su palma.

El Stilinski frunció el ceño porque realmente no creía que el desconocido lo dejara conducir su auto, mucho menos después de habérselo follado en la parte trasera, pero lo estaba haciendo y a Jared realmente le gustaba poder acelerar sin estar escuchando a Sky o Tony diciéndole que iban a matarse.

-Vístete –Lo besó de nuevo antes de pasarse al asiento del conductor y encender el motor.

El camino de regreso fue probablemente el doble de rápido que el de ida, antes de que alguno se diera cuenta Jared ya estaba entrando a la fiesta.

-¡Hey! –Declan le agarró la muñeca –De verdad debemos repetirlo.

-Déjalo al destino –Jared le besó rápidamente los labios antes de caminar directo a buscar a sus hermanos.

Ed estaba montado en la espalda de un chico demasiado alto con una botella de Whisky en la mano que no tenía aferrada a la piel del otro chico.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Skandar le apretó un poco el brazo.

-¿Dónde estabas tú? –Kenzie ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse antes de pegarse más al costado de su novio y simular una mamada con su lengua.

Diego y Sky estaban bailando cerca de la fogata junto con otros tantos chicos y ya no había rastro de Jerome y de Tony.

Durante la noche siguió viendo a Declan, siempre demasiado lejos para hablar pero demasiado cerca para aun sentir como quemaba su cuerpo donde puso sus manos o lo abierto que se sentía por haber recibido su miembro con muy poca preparación previa.

-¿Nos vamos? –Ed se bajó de la espalda del chico y le palmeó el trasero un par de veces.

-Vamos –Jared volvió con Ed cantando Bohemian Rhapsody todo el camino hasta que estuvieron en casa e incluso mientras se duchaban siguió fingiendo las voces.

–Sé lo que hiciste –El chico sonrió mientras Jared le lavaba la espalda –No te sientas mal, era un chico guapo. –Ed volvió a cantar otro pedazo de la canción -¿Cómo se llama?

-Declan –Jared le entregó la esponja y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. El borde de la bañera se sentía frío contra su piel.

-Oh Declan, lindo nombre –Ed vacío casi la mitad del jabón sobre la esponja y continuó lavando su cuerpo –Me gusta ese nombre y es guapo, puedes hacerlo tu folla-amigo.

-Cierra la boca –Jared ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

-Sólo digo –El más joven respiró profundo antes de meterse completamente en el interior sin importarle terminar poniendo sus pies sobre el pecho de su hermano, estuvo así hasta que Jared comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y no tuvo más opción que salir para reírse.

-¿Puedo entrar? –Camden los miró directamente a los ojos, tenía puesto su calzoncito de Flash y llevaba un oso de hule.

-Claro –El niño brincó al interior de la bañera directamente a sentarse sobre las piernas de Jared.

Quince minutos después escucharon a Stiles preguntar si Camden realmente se había ido a dormir o de nuevo lo había engañado. El niño se puso un dedo en los labios  y salió corriendo dejando todo un camino de agua hasta su habitación.

Edward fue el siguiente en desaparecer por la puerta tarareando una nueva canción mientras se secaba el cabello y Jared se quedó ahí, dentro del agua pensando en si realmente debería buscar a Declan o dejarlo completamente olvidado como ya lo había hecho antes con otras personas.

Esa noche soñó con un fuego.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	50. Mr Potato Head

Kendall es un enamoradizo de primera. Tiene experiencia en ello y una larga lista de personas de las que se ha enamorado a primera vista porque según él el amor entra por los ojos.

Su primer enamoramiento fue a los tres años cuando el abuelito Peter le dio una paleta con forma de osito que lo tuvo sonriendo por días hasta que terminó por devorarla mientras hacían la compra. Luego fue puerquín, el cerdito lo miró con sus diminutos ojitos y dejó que le rascara la piel dura de su pancita como si fuera un caniche. Puerquín sigue siendo su mejor amigo, aunque lo miren raro cada vez que van al parque a jugar, incluso Sven lo mira un poco extraño cuando va a visitarlo y los encuentra jugando con lodo en el suelo.

-Paso -Dice el adolescente más bajito optando por jalar una silla reclinable, colocarse las gafas y tomar el sol mientras ellos continúan jugando.

Steven Stilinski también es su mejor amigo y no porque lleve el nombre de su padre, sino porque cuando lo mira a los ojos sabe que Svenie siempre va a estar ahí para él, como cuando tuvo una pesadilla y para no despertar a sus padres le habló por teléfono a su primo, Svenie se veía completamente adormilado, pero se quedó al otro lado de la Tablet contándole borreguitos hasta que se quedó dormido.

-Es porque está en el codogogo -Dijo Charlie cuando le estaba platicando a Dylan sobre esa gran hazaña -Todos los amigos hacen eso ¿Verdad, Lowi? -Dijo el pequeño pelirrojo mientras se comía un mango con todo y cascara.

Así que Kendall tenía muy altas sus expectativas sobre los amigos porque Charlie y Jesper siempre habían hablado del código de los amigos como una ley y se aseguraban de que todo sucediera al pie de la letra. Ellos también tenían un código de novios y cada vez que Kendall intentaba contarles de su nuevo enamoramiento ellos negaban con sus extrañas cabezas y le decían que no podía ser.

-El codogogo dice otra cosa -Jesper se recargaba más sobre las plumas de su hipogrifo y Charlie sobre el cuerpo de su amigo porque al parecer eso sí está en el código.

Con todas las pautas que debía seguir Kendall creía que nunca iba a encontrar al amor de su vida, no importaba que hubiera visto a la mayoría de sus primos enamorarse, ellos no tenían una cabecita pelirroja y otra rubia diciéndole que lo estaba haciendo mal.

Hasta que simplemente no lo hizo.

Fue un día completamente normal, Svenie había pasado por él a su casa e igual que siempre le dijo que no fuera tan dramático, que iba a ver a Puerquín en siete horas, no tenía por qué tardarse tanto despidiéndose.

Hablaron de lo que habían hecho la tarde anterior y se rieron cuando a Svenie le falló la voz dos veces seguidas.

-Odio esto de ser adolescente -Svenie jaló la mochila del asiento trasero y caminó a la escuela sabiendo que Kendall estaba a su lado.

Entraron juntos, llegaron a sus taquillas juntos y entonces sucedió.

Alguien un poco más allá estornudó y Kendall levantó la cabeza para decir salud, aunque la palabra quedó atorada en su garganta cuando lo vio. Era un niño de primero, cabello negro como las alas de un cuervo y piel tan blanca como la nieve.

-¿Kendall? -Sven le jaló de la oreja -¿Qué rayos viste?

-Un ángel -La sonrisa de Kendall fue natural, creció poco a poco hasta convertirse en una enorme sonrisa que le llegaba hasta las orejas.

-Joder ¿Otra vez?

-¿Otra vez qué? -Jesper se estaba acomodando sus googles sobre el gorrito verde que cubría casi todo su cabello.

-Se acaba de enamorar de nuevo -Svenie suspiró -Vamos a clase.

-No -Kendall quitó la mano de su primo de su brazos -Debo hablarle.

Charlie puso los ojos en blanco y le pasó su yogurth a Jesper, luego Jesper se lo pasó a Jareth e hicieron el mismo intercambio hasta que se acabó.

-¿Qué le digo? -Kendall se detuvo para mirarlos a todos -¿Le pregunto la hora?

-¡Hola! -Jesper movió su muñeca -Llevas un rolex.

-Puede estar descompuesto -Kendall se bajó la manga de la camisa para cubrir su reloj -Me lo regaló mi abuelo por mi cumpleaños.

-Ni siquiera sabes si es gay -Jareth apretó los labios luego de decirlo.

-No lo sabré si no hablo con él -Kendall respiró profundo -Ya vuelvo.

Antes de llegar al chico regresó con sus amigos porque el niño nuevo estaba rodeado de muchas personas y él era Kendall Whittemore, apenas estaba en octavo grado y no tenía auto.

-Vamos a llegar tarde -Svenie lo tomó de la mano para caminar.

Kendall se perdió la primera clase ideando maneras de decirle a su nuevo crush que era su crush y que quería llevarlo al baile de invierno, aunque todavía estuvieran en verano.

-¿Disculpen? -Kendall dejó de soñar en el momento en que Svenie le dio con su codo en las costillas y lo hizo mirar hacia su lado. El chico nuevo era perfecto para él, su cabeza llegaba exactamente a la altura de su clavícula así que probablemente sus oídos podrían escuchar su corazón cuando lo abrazara -¿Saben dónde está el aula G?

Durante veinte segundos Kendall solamente pudo pensar en lo bonito que era su aroma y lo bonitos que eran sus ojos si los miraba de cerca.

-Kendall -El chico miró la mano extendida del rubio antes de extender la suya y apretar un poco sus dedos.

-Joseph -El chico le sonrió y probablemente si no hubiera sido por Svenie, Kendall habría caído desmayado en ese preciso momento -¿Sabes dónde está el aula G?

-Claro, te llevo -Steven puso los ojos en blanco -Te veo en clase, Svenie.

-El aula G está hacia allá -Sven apuntó en la dirección contraria hacia donde estaba yendo Kendall.

-Claro -Kendall sonrió ligeramente sonrojado -Me confundí con el laboratorio.

-El laboratorio está hacia allá -Steve señaló hacia atrás -Sólo llévalo, te veo en clase.

-¿Seguro que sabes a dónde vamos? -Joseph le colocó la mano en su brazo y Kendall sintió que todo en él ardía.

-Sí, claro -Kendall respiró profundo -No te había visto por aquí.

-Soy nuevo -El chico volvió a sonreír y fue ahí donde el cerebro de Kendall proceso su acento.

-Y no eres de aquí -Joseph negó con la cabeza -Bueno, si necesitas tomar un café siempre puedes visitar Delicias Stilinski, el mejor café de California.

-Mis nuevos compañeros dijeron lo mismo -Joseph se mordió un poco el labio -Creo que iré ahí pronto.

-Ve al del centro y diles que conoces a Kendall, te darán descuento -Kendall le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Cliente preferencial? -Joseph ladeó un poco el rostro y esa nueva sonrisa hizo que el corazón de Ken se acelerara.

-Noup -Ken se detuvo frente al aula G -Trabajo ahí.

-Oh -Joseph sonrió un poco más amplio -Entonces espero verte ahí.

-Igual yo.

-Gracias.

Kendall se quedó de pie en la puerta del aula hasta que se dio cuenta que iba tarde a Economía y Brett ya le había advertido sobre llegar tarde a su clase.

 

 

+

 

-¡Estoy enamorado! .-Kendall se dejó caer en medio de sus padres y abrazó fuerte a Puerquín.

-¿Otra vez? -Hazael ni siquiera lo miró al preguntarlo.

-Esta vez es enserio -Kendall se sentó tan rápido que Puerquín se quejó -Es precioso, papá. Tiene unos ojos hermosos, su piel luce tan suave y sus labios, papá ¡Su boca! -Ken soltó un suspiro -Escribiría sonetos de su boca.

-Por favor no -Hazael golpeó el estómago de Jackson.

-Huele muy rico, además -Ken acarició las orejas de su mascota -Huele como a miel, pero también a paja y a pastelitos y no sé -Ken volvió a suspirar -Es perfecto.

-Una semana -Hazael miró a Jackson.

-Cinco días -Los dos chocaron sus manos antes de volver a mirar la película que se estaba reproduciendo en la pantalla.

-¿Están apostando en frente de mí? -Kendall se sintió traicionado cuando hasta Puerquín prefirió bajarse de su regazo para mirar la pantalla. -Los odio.

Kendall abandonó la habitación y volvió diez minutos después con un bote de helado y muchas palomitas porque realmente no odiaba a sus padres y él también disfrutaba de las películas en la súper cama.

 

+

 

Jesper sabía que no era atractivo, era demasiado blanco, demasiado extraño y simplemente demasiado. Los seres humanos comunes y corrientes no se fijaban en las personas como él, personas con las que tuvieran que esforzarse. Todos iban por lo fácil, eso que venía en docenas y se encontraba en todos lados. Jesper estaba orgulloso de no pertenecer a ese grupo de personas. Aunque a veces deseaba serlo, que alguien se acerca a él de la nada y le preguntara sobre su día, no sobre la tarea, que se fijaran en él como persona y no como en el chico extraño que sabe todo.

Al principio no le había prestado mucha atención, pero ahora ya tenía quince años y todos sus hermanos, incluidos sus padres, habían empezado sus relaciones mucho antes de los quince, lo que significaba, probablemente, que él se iba a quedar solo por el resto de su vida a menos que alguien, sorpresivamente, se fijara en él.

-Jesper ¿Cierto?

-No, no te voy a dar la tarea -Respondió Jesper sin dejar de acomodar sus libros dentro de la taquilla, por tamaño para que se vieran bonitos.

-Gracias por el aviso, pero no estoy aquí por eso -Jesper devolvió su copia de Cumbres Borrascosas a la taquilla y miró a su nuevo acompañante. Cabello castaño, ojos cafés, nariz recta, hombros anchos, cintura delgada, piernas fuertes. Un jugador de futbol americano. El equipo tenía no más de dos meses y ya se había vuelto tan popular como para que varias chicas y chicos babearan por ellos. Incluido Jesper. -Soy…

-Sé quién eres -Jesper tragó duro. Todos conocían a Blake, el capitán del equipo y soltero desde una semana atrás. -¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?

-Yo -Blake se pasó una mano por el cabello -Quería pedirte tú número.

Jesper no se lo creyó a la primera y tal vez jamás debió habérsela creído. Luego de un par de semanas enviándose mensajes y viéndose entre los pasillos de la biblioteca debió haberse dado cuenta, pero estaba tan ilusionado que simplemente no tuvo la fuerza de mirar a otro lado.

-No deberías ir -Charlie era el único que sabía de los mensajes que se mandaba con el otro chico y no paraba de decirle que se merecía algo mejor, alguien que lo besara en la entrada del colegio y se sentara con ellos a almorzar.

-No es como si fuera a pasarme algo malo, Charlie -Jesper se acomodó un poco más el cabello -Deberías estar feliz, tu tuviste una cita con ese chico que tanto te gustaba y ahora yo probablemente también tenga una.

-Matty -Charlie se cruzó de brazos -Y no sé, Blake no me agrada.

-No te tiene que agradar a ti, me tiene que agradar a mí.

-Joder, Jesper -Charlie soltó un suspiro -Cualquier cosa me hablas.

-No voy a interrumpir tu cita con ‘’Matty’’

-Matty es mi cita, tu eres mi mejor amigo -Jesper hizo un movimiento con su mano y Charlie abandonó el baño dejándolo completamente solo.

Jesper se miró un poco más en el espejo antes de decidir que el agua no le iba a ayudar en lo más mínimo con su apariencia, así que levantó su mochila y salió. Llegó cinco minutos antes a las gradas, sacó su manzana y esperó pacientemente mientras veía los videos de Julian cambiando su cabello del azul al rubio mientras veía caricaturas y reía hasta que tocaba su pancita de lo mucho que le dolía.

-Jes -Jesper rápidamente guardó el telefono y miró a Blake. No era exactamente lo que había soñado para su primer novio, pero de alguna manera le gustaba. -Hola, bonito.

Jesper sintió como sus mejillas adoptaron un pequeño color rojizo -Hola -Respondió deseando tener una botella de agua a su lado.

-He estado pensando -Blake se sentó justo a él, sus rodillas se tocaron y Jesper sintió que el mundo entero podía explotar en su interior. Era algo muy parecido a lo que les había estado contando Ken dos días atrás cuando se quedaron a dormir a su casa luego de un exhaustivo maratón de Saw. -Eres muy bonito, Jes -El chico tomó la mano del pequeño Hale -Y también muy inteligente, en realidad creo que eres demasiado inteligente -Jesper ladeó ligeramente el rostro -Tienes una afición por la diamantina y por cosas extrañas -Blake le sonrió apretando más sus dedos -Y yo soy el capitán del equipo, soy popular y soy mayor.

Jesper jaló su mano intentando romper el agarre del chico mayor. Su estómago no se sentía bien, tenía la corazonada de que lo que seguía no le iba a gustar en lo absoluto.

-Así que no puedo salir con una ratita de biblioteca como tú -Blake lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos mientras lo decía -Hey, pero eso no significa que no podamos hacer otras cosas.

Algo amargo subió por la garganta de Jesper cuando Blake guio su mano hasta su pene. Jesper se sintió tan sucio como la ratita que vivía en un callejón cerca del café, la había visto en una ocasión e intento llevarla a casa, pero no se dejó.

-En realidad no podemos salir porque tú no tienes un quinceavo mi cerebro -Jesper soltó su agarre y antes de darse cuenta ya había acariciado el pómulo de Blake con su mano, cerrada y toda la ira que estaba sintiendo como impulso. Iba a ser un bonito moretón -No te vuelvas a acercar a mí.

-Te estoy haciendo un favor, freaky -Jesper sonrió, ni siquiera él supo porque, pero sonrió y Blake volvió a sentarse en la grada.

-Vuelve a llamarme freaky, vuelve a acercarte a mí y me voy a asegurar de que tu vida sea un infierno. -Por un momento Blake vio los ojos dorados de Jesper, pero en realidad nadie se lo iba a creer -¿Estamos?

-Claro -Blake bajó la cabeza sin dejar de tocarse el pómulo herido.

 

+

 

Lexie estaba hablando con el nuevo estudiante sobre el funcionamiento de los créditos cuando Jesper se coló en su oficina sin tocar. Durante un momento Lexie pensó en decirle que lo esperara afuera pero luego lo olió, toda la tristeza que provenía del cuerpo de su hermanito lo estaba mareando.

-Tendremos que seguir esto mañana, Joseph -Lexie le sonrió -O puedes preguntarle a Kendall, creo que son buenos amigos.

-Creo que le agrado -Joseph se pellizcó el labio -Le preguntaré, muchas gracias señor Talbot.

-Que tengas buen día, Joseph -El chico le dio una mirada a Jesper antes de salir de la oficina asegurándose de cerrar la puerta. -¿Jessie? -Lexie se acercó rápidamente a su hermano -¿Jessie que sucedió?

Jesper no se había dado cuenta de las ganas que tenía de llorar hasta que vio a su hermano frente a él. Mismo tono de cabello, casi mismo color de ojos, misma forma de la boca, pero al mismo tiempo eran diferentes.

-Pasha -Jesper le extendió los brazos a su hermano como cuando era niño y sin querer entraba a casa con los piecitos llenos de lodo -Pasha -Repitió cuando su hermano le rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos y lo hizo esconderse en su pecho. Estuvo así tanto que tiempo que incluso sus piernas se entumieron y Lexie no lo presionó para que hablara, simplemente le acarició el cabello despacio hasta que se calmó.

-¿Qué pasó, Jessie? -Lexie le limpió las esquinas de los ojos -¿Quién fue?

-Blake Williams -Jesper apretó los labios.

-¿Qué te hizo? -Jesper volvió a esconderse en el pecho de su hermano -Jess.

-Habíamos estado hablando por mensajes -Jesper suspiró -Y nos veíamos de vez en cuando en la biblioteca. Creí que le gustaba, Pasha. -Lexie lo apretó un poco más fuerte -Pero ahora me dijo que él no puede estar con un ratoncito de biblioteca y luego -Jesper cerró los ojos -Me dijo que podríamos hacer otras cosas.

-¿Qué cosas, Jesper? -Lexie lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos -Jesper.

-No me hizo nada, Pasha -Jess se mordió el labio -Puso mi mano sobre su miembro y luego lo golpee. Me llamó freaky, le dije que si volvía a llamarme o acercarse a mí su vida iba a ser un infierno -Jesper bajó la mirada -Creo que le rompí el hueso y que perdí el control durante un segundo.

-Joder -Alexei nuevamente lo abrazó -¿Seguro que no te hizo nada? ¿No intentó tocarte ni nada?

-No -Jesper negó varias veces -Puede denunciarme ¿Verdad?

-Tu cuñado es el mejor abogado de todo Beacon, bebé -Lexie le limpió las mejillas -Y no va a decir nada, te lo aseguro.

-¿Lo vas a reprobar en música?

-No toma música -Lexie frunció el ceño -¿Pero adivina quién de pronto ya no es capitán del equipo?

-Va a saber que es por mí.

-No me interesa. Tiene que saber que si se mete con un Halinski o un Stale o Whittemore o quien sea de la manada se está metiendo con todos.

-No le vayas a decir a papá.

-¿Y no verlo sentado en una selda? -Lexie entrecerró los ojos -¿Te estás ablandando con la raza humana, pequeño alien?

Cuando Brett entró a la oficina con sus tres hijos colgados de su cuerpo Lexie le estaba haciendo cosquillas a su hermano menor.

+

Incluso Kendall comenzó a preocuparse cuando pasaron dos meses y todavía no superaba a Joseph. Lo veía todos los días en el instituto, los mismos ojos de siempre brillando como dos centellas cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, su boca tenía la forma perfecta para contagiarle la sonrisa y al mismo tiempo convertirlo en el protagonista de sus sueños.

-¿Y te tocaste en la ducha? -Svenie tenía una paleta en la boca y hablaba como si realmente no le importaba cuando en realidad estaba haciendo más lento su trabajo solamente para prestarle atención.

-Sí -Admitió Kendall con suspiro -Y luego me sentí pésimo porque él no lo sabe. Ni siquiera sabe que me gusta -Sven arqueó una ceja -Tengo que decirle, siento que estoy abusando de su amistad si no lo hago.

-¿Por qué? -Svenie colocó anotó en el número de bollitos de la charola antes de pasar a la siguiente -Sucede todo el tiempo. Por algo existe la Frienzone.

-La friendzone es una perra -Kenzie salió del interior de la cocina con un nuevo remplazo para la tarta de manzana -Pero dile, tal vez también le gustas.

-Es imposible, Kenz -Kendall arrugó la nariz -Él es perfecto.

-Ahí está.

-Incluso Svenie lo acepta.

-No, es enserio. Ahí está -Svenie se sacó la paleta de la boca y apuntó con ella a la barra de los menús. Joseph estaba ahí con otros chicos. -Es el pelinegro.

-Si es bastante bonito -Kenzie soltó un suspiro -Dile, Kendall.

-¿Y si no tengo suerte?

-¿Y si la tienes? -Kendall casi dio un brinco cuando sintió las manos de su papá en sus hombros -La tarta de fresas siempre es la mejor, dile que es como bienvenida al café -Hazael le presionó un poco más los hombros antes de darle una charola y enviarlo directamente a la mesa donde se había sentado Joseph.

Kendall sintió sus manos temblar y sus labios secarse súbitamente. Era una nueva manera de morir.

-Buenas tardes, chicos -Kendall respiró profundo. Normalmente era muy bueno con las mesas, letra legible, pedido rápido, entrega sin errores, limpieza perfecta. Él se merecía más la gorra del empleado del mes que Kenzie; Kenzie solamente horneaba tartas y pastelitos con formas adorables.

-¡Ken! -Joseph casi dio un brinquito -Disculpa, ¿Puedo llamarte Ken mientras trabajas?

-Sí, no hay problema -Kendall le sonrió -¿Ya escogieron?

-Yo no -Joseph miró al menú y luego a él -En realidad no sé muy bien que pedir ¿Qué me recomiendas?

-El smothie de chocolate es mi favorito – Kendall apuntó el nombre el menú -Pero creo que tal vez el de frutas vaya mejor con la tarta de fresas.

-No he pedido tarta de fresas -Joseph le sonrió.

-Cortesía de la casa, por ser tu primera vez aquí -Todos los compañeros de Joseph comenzaron a quejarse sobre que ellos no habían tenido su tarta de la primera vez.

-Eso es favoritismo -Dijo uno de ellos frunciendo el ceño.

-Obviamente -Kendall le guiñó un ojo -Joseph me agrada.

-Tú también me agradas, Ken -Durante unos cuantos segundos sus dedos se tocaron y el mundo entero explotó dentro de Kendall.

-¿Entonces ya escogieron? -Kendall respiró profundo antes de comenzar a escribir. Cuando volvió a la barra con los pedidos su papá le estaba regalando una sonrisa de las que le daba cuando era un niño, era un coctel de sentimientos inyectados a través de la mirada de su padre.

-¿Qué?

-Iré por la tarta -Hazael dio unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la cocina antes de devolverse y besarle la frente -Te amo, enano.

Svenie se sacó la paleta con un pequeño plop y volvió al conteo de postres de ese día.

Nadie dijo nada cuando al entregar los pedidos el de Joseph tenía un pequeño corazoncito dibujado en el vaso.

 

+

-Papá -Jackson dejó de ver los papeles para mirar a Kendall y a Puerquín, porque su hijo se había sentado frente a él con el puerquito sobre sus piernas -Quiero pedirte el auto.

-No -Jackson volvió a los papeles.

-Ni siquiera me preguntaste para que -Jackson soltó la pluma y miró nuevamente a su hijo. Kendall era un conjunto de pecas y huesos afilados que lo hacían muy parecido a él.

-No tienes un permiso ¿Sabes porque no tienes un permiso? -Kendall abultó los labios -Porque no pasaste la prueba. Así que sin permiso no hay auto, Ken.

-Pero voy a tener una cita -Ken frunció el ceño -Y no quiero ir en la bici.

-¿Y cuándo es tu cita?

-Bueno, todavía no es una cita, primero tengo preguntarle a Joseph y que Joseph me diga que sí y luego ver qué día puede. Pero voy a necesitar el auto -Ken continuó acariciándole la pancita a su mascota.

-¿Por qué todavía no le preguntas? -Jackson recargó los codos sobre el escritorio y su cabeza sobre sus manos.

-Porque -Kendall suspiró -Tengo miedo de que me diga no. -Jackson asintió un par de veces.

-Si le pides salir y ese chico te dice que no es porque es un idiota -Ken hizo un sonido dolorido -Si lo invitas a salir y te dice que sí no lo lleves a un lugar caro ni le regalas nada ostentoso porque puede que esté contigo por tu dinero.

-No es mi dinero, es tu dinero -Ken lo apuntó con la patita de su mascota.

-Mi dinero es tu dinero, niño -Jackson comenzó a meter los papeles en un folder -¿Cómo se llama este chico?

-Joseph, ya te lo había dicho -Puerquín se revolvió hasta que pudo ir al suelo y correr lejos del estudio de Jackson.

-Quería asegurarme de que fuera el mismo y no otro -Jackson le sonrió -Te va a decir que sí, Ken.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

 -Confía en mí, te va a decir que sí. No hay quien se resista al encanto Whittemore.

Kendall resopló una carcajada antes de levantarse junto a su padre y caminar fuera del estudio a preparar la cena.

+

 

-Hola, Joseph -Kendall se había puesto loción de su padre esa mañana y no estaba usando los tirantes, simplemente tenía el suéter verde encima de su camisa, incluso se había peinado diferente y Svenie no lo notó.

-Hola, Ken -Joseph le regaló una bonita sonrisa que lo hizo titubear un poco -¿Has visto a tu amigo Jesper? Le preparé una gelatina con ositos. Mira -Joseph levantó el pequeño recipiente transparente con gelatina verde y en medio un par de ositos sentados sobre lo que parecía ser un tronco de gelatina o algo así.

-No -Kendall habló despacito -No lo he visto.

-Oh -Joseph miró su gelatina -¿Me ayudas a buscarlo?

Kendall ayudó únicamente porque era Jesper, no había forma en el mundo de que su tío le quitara al chico que le gustaba. Además de que no iba a perder tiempo con Joseph.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo, Joseph? -El chico dejó de ver a los lados para mirar a Kendall.

-Sup, lo que quieras -Joseph detuvo el caminó y se paró frente a Kendall. Tenía los ojos odiosamente bonitos y su boca era toda una tentación.

-¿Por qué le preparaste una gelatina a mi tío?

-Oh -Joseph de pronto lucía completamente desilusionado -Ayer se veía un poco triste cuando vino a la oficina del señor Talbot -Joseph miró los ositos -Mi abuela siempre me prepara gelatina cada vez que estoy triste y creí que si lo hacía se iba a sentir mejor -Joseph sonrió -Ahora puedes reírte, Ken.

-Dame tu mano -Kendall le ofreció su mano a Joseph y el chico dudo un poco antes de colocar la suya sobre la de Ken -Eres una muy buena persona, Joseph. A Jesper le va a encantar.

Encontraron a Jesper sentado fuera de su salón usando una navaja con dibujos de Hello Kitty para trozar su manzana y darle de comer a Gregori. El bebé estaba sentado sobre una de sus piernas abrazando a Cato. A su lado Charlie no paraba de hablar lo perfecta que había sido su cita y lo mucho que quería una moto ahora que ya había aprendido a usar una.

-Hola, Ken.

-¡Ken! -Gregori rápidamente se puso de pie y lo abrazó.

-¡Hola, mi bonito pajarito! -Kendall le hizo un poco de cosquillas en la pancita antes de devolverlo al suelo.

-¿Ya estás mejor? -Joseph se sentó frente a Jesper -Te preparé esto, es algo que mi abuela hace para mí. Intenté ponerle más ositos, pero solamente estos dos se comportaron.

Jesper recibió el recipiente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la navaja todavía abierta.

-Gracias -Joseph empezó a sonreír despacito hasta que se formó una sonrisa real en su rostro -Es muy bonita, muchas gracias, Joseph.

-Espero que te guste -Joseph rápidamente se puso de pie y nuevamente buscó la mano de Kendall -Que tengan un buen día, chicos. Tú también, bebé.

-¡Bebé! -Gregori se movió hasta sentarse sobre Charlie.

-Dile adiós a Ken y Joseph, Greg -Charlie le acomodó las orejitas de su gorrito mientras el niño se despedía moviendo varias veces su manita.

-¿Crees que exageré? -Joseph se detuvo en la esquina frente a Kendall sin soltar su mano -Tal vez fue mucho ¿Y si cree que me gusta?

-¿No te gusta?

-Me cae bien, es extraño, pero no me gusta de la manera ¡Oh, me gusta quiero salir con él! -Joseph hizo un raro movimiento con sus manos -¿Qué?

Kendall le apretó un poco más los dedos antes de inclinarse y besar suavemente al otro adolescente. Una pequeña presión de labios que le envió fuegos artificiales por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo, Joseph? -Joseph parpadeó varias veces sin dejar de verlo.

-Sí -Kendall rápidamente sonrió -Estaba esperando a que me lo pidieras.

-¿Y porque no me lo pediste tú?

-Creía que Svenie era tu novio -Joseph hizo una mueca -Sobre la cita ¿Qué opinas de que cocinemos perritos calientes y comerlos en el parque?  

Kendall no pudo aguantarse las ganas de volver a besarlo, más veces, un beso por cada palabra porque de algo estaba seguro, si su persona no era Joseph entonces no iba a ser nadie más.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	51. Daehler

Cinco, eran cinco en total, cinco bastardos que se criaron en la misma casa y sobrevivieron gracias a que uno de ellos era apenas un poco más grande y se preocupaba. Declan había confiado en su padre y lo había querido durante sus primeros dos años de vida, justo antes de que se diera cuenta que Matt no lo quería de vuelta y si lo hacía lo disimulaba muy bien.

-¿Sabes, Dec? -Le dijo un día y Declan ni siquiera sabe porque lo recuerda -Antes de ti tuve otro hijo -Declan arqueó las cejas y continuó succionando su leche con la única pajita que había en esa casa.

-¿Tengo un hermano? -Preguntó intentando acercarse más a su padre -¿Lo puedo conocer?

-Realmente no quieres hacerlo -Matt encendió un cigarrillo.

-Pero si quiero -Declan volvió a pegar su boca a la pajita.

-Está muerto, Declan -Matt lo miró -Y creí que tú también te ibas a morir. Soy una mierda cuidando críos -Declan bajó la mirada al interior de su tacita. -Es una suerte que estés vivo.

-Ow -Declan acomodó su cabeza en una almohada cuando la leche se terminó. Era todo lo que podía permitirse durante el día.

-No te preocupes, no es como si necesitaras a más personas para ser feliz.

Declan había creído que estaba solo en el mundo hasta que un día su padre le dejó un niño de cabello oscuro a su cuidado.

-Cuídalo, Declan -Le había dicho -Él es tu hermano y si este se muere será tu culpa.

Bruno tenía el pañal sucio, las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas, el estómago vacío y ni siquiera un nombre.

-¿Cómo se llama? -Declan miró a su padre esperanzado, deseando que le respondiera por lo menos esa pregunta.

-Ponle un nombre, Declan. Sirve para algo -Le dio un golpe en la nuca y lo hizo a un lado para salir de casa.

Declan comenzó a llamarle Bruno porque llamarlo ‘Broma’ no se oía muy bonito para un bebé.

Durante un par de años fueron solamente ellos, luego una señora les tocó la puerta, preguntó si ahí vivía Matt Daehler y pasó al interior para dejar un bebé sobre la mesa.

-¿También tengo que ponerle nombre? -Declan soltó un suspiro.

-Claude -Dijo la mujer y se retiró de ahí en un auto negro brillante.

-Hola, Claud -Bruno escaló por una silla hasta poder mirarlo -Soy Bruno -Bruno le estuvo picando las mejillas hasta que lo hizo reír o llorar, durante meses Declan no estaba seguro de que significaba ese sonido que hacía Claud de vez en cuando.

Cuando cumplió seis años su padre nuevamente llegó a casa con otros niños, tal como lo hacía un padre al encontrar perritos callejeros, con el ceño fruncido y las mismas ganas de cuidarlos como de seguir viviendo.

Matt era un año mayor que Claud y Yael probablemente rondaba a los ocho meses.

-Ya sabes, si se muere es tu culpa -Declan sostuvo a Yael en sus brazos toda la noche para que pudiera dormir.

Matt no habló durante los primeros tres meses, se limitaba a sentarse mirando a la ventana con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y casi sin probar bocado. Declan tenía miedo de que muriera porque si Matt moría también iba a ser su culpa, así que técnicamente lo obligaba a masticar las galletas rancias de la lacena y le tallaba el cabello con mucha fuerza cuando le tocaba su turno de ducharse.

-Jr -Fue lo que dijo, mientras Bruno y Claud jugaban sobre su colchón pretendiendo que era un barco -No Matt. Jr -Dijo y Declan estuvo un poquito orgulloso de él.

-Bien, Jr -Declan le pasó un brazo por los hombros y se aseguró de que llorara todo lo que no había llorado en meses.

Cuando Yael cumplió un año Bruno y Declan juntaron todas las monedas que encontraron en los rincones de la casa y le compraron un pequeño pastelito de chocolate que el niño disfruto completamente solo.

Un año más tarde Bruno y Matt casi incendiaron la casa cuando intentaron hacer la tarta de cumpleaños de Claud siguiendo un tutorial que vieron un día en la televisión.

-La mezcla está rica -Claud les sonrió antes de abrazar a ambos y decirles que eran los mejores.

Cuando Yael tenía cuatro había pedido un perrito, su padre ni siquiera lo había mirado antes de decirle que se sentara en el porche y no entrara hasta que se le fuera la idea de la cabeza. Probablemente a Yael se le olvidó, pero a Declan no, así que él y Matt pasaron días recorriendo calles buscando algún perrito callejero hasta que lo encontraron y el día de Navidad le colocaron un moño y se lo dieron a su hermano más pequeño.

Yael fue feliz con su mascota durante aproximadamente una semana, que fue el tiempo que tardó su padre en eneterarse del animal. Preguntó quién lo había llevado a casa, Declan dio un paso al frente con miedo y recibió la paliza como todo un campeón. Ninguno supo que sucedió con el perro y tampoco lo preguntaron.

-Un día nos vamos a ir de aquí -Le dijo Claud, bajito, mientras le desinfectaba las heridas -Y Yael va a tener muchos perritos.

Para el siguiente cumpleaños ya habían practicado muchas veces como prender el horno y no hubo incendios, tampoco dedos quemados, pero la tarta no estuvo tan buena como esperaban.

Declan encontró su primer trabajo a los diez años. Luego de la escuela empaquetaba las bolsas de la gente que podía hacer la compra y empujaba los carritos hasta sus autos, con eso ya pudo comenzar a comprarles regalos de cumpleaños a sus hermanos.

A los doce cambió de trabajo y a los diecisiete abandonó la escuela para entrar a trabajar en una fábrica de ensamblaje. A los dieciocho tomó a sus hermanos, las llaves del auto de su padre y los sacó de esa casa.

-¿Y dónde vamos a vivir? -Yael, con doce años, estaba abrazado a Matt su único hermano de madre y padre.

-No lo sé -Declan no se detuvo hasta que estuvieron un par de pueblos más allá del suyo.

Su padre los encontró un mes después, intentó llevarse a todos con él porque seguían siendo sus hijos y todos se negaron.

-Si quieres verlos tienes que venir aquí -Declan estaba de pie frente a todos ellos. Yael estaba temblando detrás de Bruno y Claud estaba de pie al lado de Declan.

De todos fue Claud quien creció más rápido, fue el primero que perdió la inocencia y al único al que Declan no podía controlar, pero aun así Claud los seguía escogiendo.

En algún punto vender drogas de vez en cuando se volvió un buen negocio, desvestirse para otras personas también, incluso alguno había terminado haciendo una mamada en un callejón oscuro. Jamás lo hablaron, jamás se juzgaron por ello tampoco. Poco a poco los colchones viejos cambiaron a camas de verdad y Yael no tenía que hacer nada más que estudiar, era el único cuyo cerebro si daba para obtener buenas calificaciones y Declan no iba a dejar que se saliera de la escuela igual que el resto.

De eso estaban hablando cuando les tocaron la puerta de su quinceava casa en cinco años.

-¿Qué se le ofrece? -Preguntó Bruno de buena manera, era el único que podía sonreír por las mañanas mientras les preparaba el desayuno y se bebía el vodka de una botella que se encontró en algún rincón de la casa.

-¿Vive aquí Matthew Daehler? -Todos voltearon a ver a Jr -Es sobre su padre.

-¿Qué le sucede? -Preguntó Declan acercándose a la puerta.

-Murió la semana pasada -La mujer vestida de traje frunció el ceño -¿Vive aquí?

-Sí -Yael se movió en medio de sus hermanos -Está trabajando, pero vive aquí.

-Bien, dígale que debe presentarse en Beacon Hills a más tardar dos días o perderá la herencia. Gracias.

-Que tenga buenas tardes -Yael recibió el sobre y fue el último en cerrar la puerta -¿Papá está muerto?

-Dudo mucho que se refieran al nuestro -Declan se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Claud, su hermano se estaba tocando la perforación del labio.

-Nosotros tenemos un Matthew Daehler -Yael apuntó a su hermano -Podemos cobrar esto de nuestro ‘’abuelo’’.

-Supongo que sí -Matt se encogió de hombros.

-Beacon no está lejos -Bruno se sentó en el sofá restante -Y en Beacon hay una buena secundaria, es nuestro pase para que Yael entre a una de esas universidades pijas.

-Yael no quiere una universidad -Yael se apuntó a sí mismo.

-No digas estupideces, niño -Declan suspiró -Alisten todo, salimos mañana a las cuatro.

Encontrar casa en Beacon Hills no fue muy difícil, Claud solamente tuvo que ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo mientras Matt se presentaba pretendiendo ser su padre y al finalizar el día ya estaban terminando de cubrir las ventanas sin vidrios con hule.

-Huele a humedad -Yael estaba ayudando a servir la cena.

-Era una estación de bomberos, campeón -Claud soltó el martillo -Va a hacer algo de frío así que necesitaremos mantas, Bruno.

-Lo tengo -Bruno lo anotó junto con el resto de cosas que debía comprar. -Por cierto -El chico les sonrió -La fiesta es mañana, ya repartí los volantes.

Matt le besó la mejilla antes de tomar su plato de comida y sentarse en la mesa vieja.

+

Una fiesta era la excusa perfecta para sacar dinero, las apuestas trucadas, las carteras robadas, las drogas vendidas, todo era un negocio si sabías como llevarlo a cabo y Bruno era especialmente bueno administrando y sacando estadísticas.

Dejaron a Yael viendo una película en el ordenador compartido entre los cinco y le dijeron que no durmiera tarde, al día siguiente iban a tener el dinero suficiente para comprarle el uniforme y pagar la colegiatura.

Declan no esperaba terminar teniendo sexo dentro de su auto, ni siquiera llevaba condones consigo, simplemente sucedió y fue la mejor experiencia de la noche a pesar de que Claud lo estuvo mirando mal en el camino de regreso a casa.

-¿Qué?

-¿Viste su auto? ¿Viste la gente con la que iba? -Preguntó sin dejar de golpetear el vidrio con la yema de sus dedos.

-Sólo fue sexo, Claud, deja de hacer una tormenta.

-Solamente te digo.

Yael estaba dormido cuando regresaron.

Al día siguiente se despertaron temprano para juntar el dinero y contarlo.

-Quita el bote de los servicios y la renta -Yael movió los dos frascos fuera de la mesita de centro. Estaban colgados de la luz pública y nadie iba a ir a cobrarles la mensualidad de un edificio en ruinas.

Repartieron el dinero en distintos botes y dejaron una buena cantidad en ‘Para la universidad de Yael’.

-Cómprense algo de ropa -Declan le dio dinero a Bruno -Y tú -Claud le arqueó una ceja -Lleva a Yael por su uniforme.

Matt y él se quedaron sentados en el mismo lugar hasta que escucharon a los chicos alejarse en su auto.

-¿Cuánto te falta para la moto? -Jr levantó la mirada con ambas cejas arqueadas -Sé que estás guardando dinero ¿Cuánto te falta?

-Como noventa -Jr se encogió de hombros -No es un problema, ya conseguí empleo.

-¿Dónde?

-En un bar -Jr se mordió el labio -Necesitaban un bartender.

-Tómalos del bote de Yael -Declan le extendió el bote de su hermano menor -Lo repondrás cuando tengas empleo, pero yo no pienso ir por ti al trabajo.

-Te quieren ¿Sabes? -Matt estaba sacando algunos billetes con cuidado -Aunque no te lo digan, te quieren.

-Eso espero -Declan le revolvió el cabello -Voy a dormir, no me despiertes.

 

+

Programaron la siguiente fiesta para dos semanas después, cuando se enteraron que el paquete de libros de Yael los iba a dejar sin comer durante un mes.

Declan le dio el trabajo de encontrar alcohol a Matt, de repartir volantes a Bruno, de conseguir drogas a Claud y de concentrarse en sus tareas a Yael.

-Vamos a necesitar jeringas, rivotril y medicamentos -Claud se estaba presionando la nariz.

-No te preocupes -Declan le sonrió -Lo tengo.

Colarse a los hospitales nunca había sido difícil, solamente necesita los síntomas de una enfermedad que no pudiera verse a simple vista y con eso ya tenía acceso a una camilla y algunos medicamentos. Era un trabajo simple si no había distractores.

Jared estaba ahí, recargado sobre la recepción moviendo un pie repetidas veces mientras llenaba algún formulario. Declan sonrió en cuanto lo vio, cabello perfectamente bien peinado, filipina pulcramente blanca, pantalón blanco aferrado a los lugares correctos y unos zapatos increíblemente limpios.

Tomó la decisión de ir hacia a él antes de recordar exactamente porque estaba metido en el hospital.

-Hola -Murmuró esperando sorprender al chico.

-Hola, Declan -Jared ni siquiera se giró a verlo, continuó escribiendo hasta que Declan se pegó a su espalda completamente -¡Oye! -Jared se giró con todo y el formulario en sus manos -Estoy trabajando.

-Estás entregando el turno, lo acabo de ver -Declan le pellizcó un poco la piel de su cadera -Te ves guapo así.

-Yo siempre me veo guapo, gracias -Jared lo empujó con una mano -Sigo trabajando.

-¿El baño? -Jared arqueó una ceja y lo miró tan fijamente que Declan se sintió estúpido.

-Por allá -Jared se giró a continuar escribiendo.

Tres minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió.

-Sabía que te alegrabas de verme -Jared puso los ojos en blanco antes de jalarle de la chaqueta y llevarlo a los baños traseros, lejos de los mirones o donde cualquier pudiera descubrirlos.

-¿Traes condones? -Jared estaba bajando el cierre de su pantalón.

-Err no.

-Eres un irresponsable -Jared le golpeó el pecho con su índice varias veces -Que bueno que pasé por uno. .

-¿También por lubricante?

-Idiota.

Declan se mordió el labio cuando Jared, sin preámbulos se metió la mitad de su miembro a la boca. Se recordó no gritar ni hacer ningún otro tipo de sonidos mientras veía al enfermero hacerle la mejor mamada de su vida y justo antes de que se corriera apretarle un poco la base para evitarlo.

-Todavía no, campeón -Jared le colocó el condón.

-Joder -Declan no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado besarlo hasta sus bocas se encontraron en un beso que le arrancó un hilito de sangre.

Los dos se esforzaron por mantener al otro callado, ya fuera a besos y cubriéndose mutuamente la boca, pero Declan dejó muchas marcas en la espalda de Jared luego de casi arrancarle la filipina y dejarla tirada en alguna parte del diminuto cubículo. Su respiración se mantuvo errática durante lo que parecieron horas.

-¿Estabas en abstinencia? -Jared se giró a verlo sin dejar de sostenerse de la puerta.

-No te había visto en semanas.

-Lo siento, señor monógamo -Declan resopló antes de salir con cuidado del interior del enfermero y sacarse el condón. -Oh ¿Enserio no has tenido sexo con alguien más?

-¿Tú sí? -Declan frunció el ceño.

-No, tengo mucho cuidado de mi salud sexual -Jared se subió primero el pantalón y luego recogió su filipina. -De cualquier manera ¿Qué hacías aquí?

-Vine a verte -Jared rodó los ojos mientras se acomodaba el gafete. -Necesito jeringas, rivotril, clonazepam ¿Puedes conseguirme alguno?

-No -Jared se pasó ambas manos por el cabello.

-¿Jeringas?

-No -Repitió Jared antes de abrir la puerta y salir sin decirle nada más.

-¡Hey! Jared, Jared -Declan alcanzó a tomarlo del brazo antes de que el chico se alejara demasiado -No estoy aquí para pedirte eso.

-¿Y entonces? -Jared tenía el ceño fruncido.

-No sabía qué te iba a encontrar aquí -Declan soltó un suspiro -Si no puedes no hay problema, igual podemos seguir follando.

-Oh, gracias. Estaba preocupado por eso -Jared se soltó de su agarre y caminó hasta el lavamos.

-Estaba aquí para conseguir eso -Declan se recargó en el lavamos junto a Jared -Pero te vi y me distraje.

-No es un halago -Jared usó demasiado jabón para sus manos.

-¿Vas a ir mañana? -Preguntó Declan optando por cambiar de tema.

-Tengo trabajo -Jared se acomodó mejor el cabello y le sonrió a un paciente cuando entró al baño.

-Jared -Declan volvió a colocar su mano en el brazo del enfermero. Miró primero sus dedos y luego a los ojos del chico -Mañana podemos hacerlo en otra posición.

-Eres un idiota, Declan -Declan en lugar de sentirse herido sonrió, porque Jared también estaba sonriendo mientras lo decía y eso quería decir que estaban en la misma página.

-Empieza a las diez -Declan esperó a que la otra persona en el baño se fuera para besar de nuevo al enfermero. -En el mismo lugar. Esta vez yo pongo los condones.

+

No volvió a casa hasta que tuvo lo que faltaba con él. Yael estaba tirado en el sofá leyendo un libro con el sello de la biblioteca pública y había un par de formularios sobre la mesa.

-Fírmalos -Yael le entregó una pluma con un osito por tapa.

-¿Para qué es? -Declan le levantó la cabeza para poder sentarse en el sofá.

-Obtuve 97 de 100 en el examen de prueba -Yael le sonrió a su hermano -Me van a dar una beca, pero tiene que firmarlos el adulto que está a cargo de mí. Me van a dar una tarjeta y todo.

-Ya deberías empezar a escoger la universidad -Declan le revolvió un poco el cabello antes de firmar -Tenemos que saber a dónde nos vamos a mudar y todo eso.

-No deberían gastar tanto en mí -Yael soltó un suspiro -Bruno también es muy inteligente, Matty, Claud y tú. Todos saben muchas cosas que la gente normal no sabe y ni siquiera acabaron la secundaria.

-Claud y Bruno sí, Jr y yo no -Declan se encogió de hombros -Si Claud quiere podemos enviarlo a la universidad local.

-Paso -El chico prendió un cigarro -Mañana tengo una entrevista de trabajo ¿Alguno tiene un pantalón que no esté roto?

-Vende esto -Declan le dio un botecito -Y cómprate un par de pantalones y unas camisas.

-Declan al rescate -Claud le guiñó un ojo. -¿Ya no has hablado con tu noviecito?

-Te dije que solo fue sexo -Declan resopló -Vuelve a la tarea -Yael hizo una mueca.

-Ya, tu ‘sexo’ te hizo un buen corte en el brazo -Declan no había notado las marcas de dientes en su muñeca hasta que Claud se lo hizo saber. -Procura que no se repita, no podemos engancharnos a nadie.

-No lo estoy haciendo -Declan se sacó la camisa a jalones y se metió en la ducha con el ceño fruncido.

No cenó esa noche, se fue directamente a la cama intentando no empalmarse con el recuerdo de los labios del enfermero comiéndole la polla.

Al día siguiente se fue antes que todos y volvió a tiempo para enviar a Yael a la cama y recordarle no abrirle a nadie que no fuera alguno de ellos.

-Dec -Declan miró a su hermano -Está bien si tienes pareja, ya es momento de que dejes de preocuparte por nosotros y empieces a preocuparte por ti.

-Gracias -Declan le sonrió -Pero no voy a estar tranquilo hasta que te vea en la Ivy League o la NASA.

Yael le sonrió antes de dejarse caer en la cama y cubrirse de pies a cabeza. Declan le apagó la luz al salir de su habitación.

 

+

-¿Esperas a alguien? -Declan ignoró a la chica a su lado con toda la intención -¿No quieres compañía?

-Vete -Declan ni siquiera la miró.

-¿Estás seguro? -La chica lo obligó a mirarla, zapatillas altas, pechos al aire y labial ligeramente desacomodado.

-Sí -Declan encendió un nuevo cigarrillo.

-¿Te pega tu novia?

-Es novio y no, no me pega -Declan se giró para soltar el humo. -Ahí está.

Jared tenía las manos en el interior de su chaqueta e iba sorteando personas cuidando de no tocarlas.

-¿Un Hale? -La chica se comenzó a reír -No eres de por aquí ¿Cierto? Ese chico está muy fuera de tu liga.

-¿De qué hablas? -La chica le guiñó un ojo antes de irse dejándolo con la duda y con las ganas de quitarle la estúpida sonrisa a golpes.

-¿A cuanta gente invitaste?

Declan no le respondió. Metió sus manos por debajo de su chaqueta y lo beso hasta dejarlo sin aliento, completamente a su merced. A él nadie le decía quien estaba dentro o fuera de su liga.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó ante la obvia sorpresa en el rostro del enfermero -¿No puedo besar a mi novio?

-¿Desde cuándo soy tu novio?

-Desde que no te negaste a serlo.

Follaron en el auto y luego se quedaron a escuchar música mientras cenaban pizza que Declan ya había comprado con anterioridad.

Declan supo en ese momento que Jared si era un Hale, que tenía ocho hermanos más, estudiaba enfermería y hacía prácticas en el hospital solamente tres días a la semana, los otros dos los pasaba en su dormitorio del campus y el fin de semana volvía a la casa de sus padres.

-Mecánico por las mañanas y organizador de eventos por las noches -Jared nuevamente se subió a su regazo -¿Quién lo iba a decir?

-¿Algún problema?

-Todo lo contrario.

Jared dejó que se esnifara una línea de cocaína de su clavícula y lo besó sin importarle la cantidad de alcohol que se estaba metiendo.

-¿No tomas porque me estás cuidando? -Preguntó Declan ofreciéndole una nueva lata de cerveza.

-No tomo porque mañana tengo que ayudar en el café de mi tío y no quiero una fea resaca -Jared miró su reloj -Ya no tardan en venir por mí.

-¿Tu amante?

-Sí, mi otro amante viene por mí.

El chico que fue por Jared si podía ser su amante. Era una cabeza más alto que Jared y miró mal a Declan cuando el enfermero lo besó a modo de despedida. El desconocido le colocó su propia chaqueta sobre los hombros antes de internarse con él en el bosque. Declan no estuvo tranquilo hasta que Jared le envió un mensaje avisándole que estaba sano y salvo.

 

+

Matt tenía un pequeño problema con las peleas. O tal vez las peleas tenían un problema con él.

Cuando tenía diecisiete años un grupo de críos se burlaron de Bruno, lo hicieron llorar, le raparon la cabeza y le escribieron ‘HOMO’ con marcador permanente en la frente. Fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que él los encontrara. Declan ya le había advertido que no hiciera nada, que simplemente se quedara callado o no pasara de poncharles las llantas del auto. Matt no pudo hacerlo, no importó que Bruno le dijera que estaba bien, que ya había pasado página. Tal vez Bruno lo había hecho, pero él no. Así que una tarde los golpeó, a todos juntos y no se detuvo hasta que se dio cuenta que ninguno podía pararse, luego llamó al 911 para que los recogieran.

Le dieron un año en la correccional, salió por buena conducta y por qué Declan había sobornado a alguien para finalmente cambiar de página y mudarse a otro maldito pueblo. Al salir Yael fue el primero en abrazarlo y pedirle que por favor nunca volviera a pelear. No lo había vuelto a hacer, aunque tenía que decir que de vez en cuando las personas se ganaban una paliza como el chico en la gasolinera que le estaba tirando bronca a Declan. Cabello negro, cejas demasiado pobladas y músculos casi exagerados. No se decidió a salir del auto hasta que Declan se puso en posición para pelear.

-¿Y qué me vas a hacer si no lo hago?

-Te lo estoy advirtiendo -El otro chico no se movió ni un ápice -Mantente lejos de Jared.

-Dame una buena razón y puede que lo considere -Matt maldijo por lo bajo.

Ni siquiera había llegado al frente del auto cuando los dos se separaron. Declan con sangre en el labio, los nudillos rotos y probablemente un gran moretón en el pómulo izquierdo. El otro chico, por el contrario, solamente se limpió un poco el polvo de la camisa antes de volver a su Jeep azul y dejarlos.

-¿Por qué fue eso? -Declan le tiró las llaves del auto antes de subirse al asiento del copiloto.

Claud flipó mientras Bruno le curaba los dedos y Matt preparaba algunos tragos.

-¡Es puto niño pijo! -Claud tenía las mejillas rojas de coraje -¿Vale la pena esto, Declan? ¿Tú crees que sorpresivamente vas a valer más para él solamente porque dejaste que un gorila te golpeara?

-Claud cierra la boca -Matt le entregó un vaso con whisky a Declan -Ya tuvo suficiente.

-Ese niño solamente te va a traer problemas, Declan y recuerda que contigo estamos nosotros -Claud tomó una cerveza antes de subir a la segunda planta y cerrar la puerta con un golpe sordo.

Jared también flipó. Maldijo varias veces mientras le ponía nuevas banditas en cada nudillo y repetía que ‘Key’ se las iba a ver con él a penas lo viera.

-Te aseguro que también le voy a dejar un moretón -Jared suspiró -Es un idiota ¿Quién rayos le da derecho? No soy un niño, tengo diecinueve años.

-¿Tienes diecinueve? -Declan frunció el ceño -Joder, creí que eras mayor.

-No empieces, Dec -Jared resopló -¿Quieres ir por un pastelito a Delicias Stilinski? Hacen un café con nubecitas que te va a gustar.

-¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

-Ya, tú me hiciste tu novio sin preguntármelo.

-Buen punto.

Jared condujo coreando las canciones de la radio y Declan solamente pudo pensar que el pómulo morado valía la pena.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	52. De la manera que empieza, también termina

-¿De nuevo por aquí, muchacho? -Svenie colocó la maceta de Skylar donde debía y se acercó a su abuelita. Todo había estado bien, un día simplemente no los reconoció y ahora no sabía si al ir a visitarla le iba a decir Svenie o ‘muchacho’ como en esa ocasión.

-¿Qué puedo decir? -Svenie se sentó junto a ella -Me gustan tus plantas.

-Son hermosas ¿No es así? -Claudia Stilinski miró su jardín antes de ver nuevamente a su nieto, aunque no supiera que era su nieto -Que bueno que estás aquí. Hace poco vi a alguien muy guapo y tenía que decírselo a alguien.

-¿Por qué no se lo dice a Mick? -Svenie ladeo ligeramente el rostro. Dentro de la casa podía escuchar a Mick hablando con Julian II sobre lo que iban a preparar de comida.

-Porque él tiene un bebé ¿Tienes idea de todos los cuidados que requieren los niños? -La mujer negó varias veces con la cabeza -Pero no era eso, ven aquí, acércate. -Sven se movió sobre la banca hasta estar pegado a su abuela, podía oler su perfume y el aroma de su crema para las manos -Mira hacía allí -Uno de sus dedos apuntó directamente a un lugar entre los arbustos -¿No crees que es guapo?

A Steve le llevó cinco segundos darse cuenta que era el abuelito John retirando las ramas del camino para que Julian no se hiciera daño cada vez que corría alrededor de la casa sin supervisión.

-Muy guapo -Sven miró a su abuelita con una sonrisa -¿Por qué no le hablas?

-¿Crees que debería? -Por un momento Svenie sintió que iba a llorar -¿Me veo guapa?

-Déjame arreglarte un poco el labial -Steve pasó su meñique por el borde de su boca y también por sus cejas -Estás preciosa, ve a por él.

Se quedó sentado en la banca observando como sus abuelos se conocían nuevamente y uno de ellos volvía a enamorarse como el momento en que tuvieron su primera cita.

-Hace una semana -Neil se sentó junto a él -Me platicó en el desayuno que había visto al hombre más guapo de toda su vida durmiendo junto a ella, solamente para enterarse que habían estado casados más de cincuenta años.

-No quiero llegar a ese punto ¿Sabes? -Sven miró a sus abuelos -No quiero despertarme un día y no reconocer a nadie.

-Lo llevas en los genes, igual que Mick.

-¿Y entonces porque te casaste con él? -Sven lo miró casi horrorizado.

-Solamente míralos, Svenie -Neil apunto hacia los Stilinski -Es como si volvieran a enamorarse todos los días, aunque ella no lo recuerde.

-¡Papi! -Julian II brincó directamente a los brazos de Neil cuando su padre entró por la puerta.

Steve tuvo que sonreír cuando su abuelita le presentó a ‘Jhony’ y le dijo que se iban a tener una cita ese mismo día, que la ayudara a escoger su vestido.

Cuando volvió a casa, miró a sus padres y corrió directamente a abrazarlos. Los dos le devolvieron el abrazo con la misma efusividad y lo dejaron dormir con ellos.

 

+

Charlie no salía con nadie.

Charlie decía ‘Vete a la mierda’.

Charlie comía mucho quesito.

Charlie besó a Jesper una vez en un juego de la botella.

Charlie nunca volvió a hablar de ello.

Charlie puso polvo pica-pica en el uniforme de Blake.

Charlie siempre encuentra la manera de evadir las detenciones.

Charlie murmuró ‘Mierda’ cuando sus ojos vieron por primera vez a Matthew Daehler Jr.

-¡Sí! ¡Mierda! -Jesper estaba moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro -¡Se me rompió la bota! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a entrenar mañana? Solamente tienen cinco años de uso.

-No, Jesper -Charlie tomó el rostro de su mejor amigo -Mierda.

-Mierda -Repitió Jesper -Está mirando hacia acá.

Ninguno de los dos disimuló para nada el mirar a otro lado. Solamente se empezaron a ver las uñas en el caso de Charlie o las mangas de su suéter en el caso de Jesper.

-¿Qué están haciendo? -Svenie tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Venie! -Jesper miró a su primo con los ojos muy abiertos -Sácanos de aquí.

-No -Sven se pasó la lengua por los labios -Tengo una cita.

-¿Con quién? -Si Jesper hubiera tenido antenas reales habrían empezado a brillar.

-Alguien que conocí -Sven los corrió con su mano -Esperen a sus padres o a Kendall o a Louis.

-Vamos a caminar -Jesper tomó la mano de Charlie y comenzó a avanzar por la acera sin retirar su gesto indignado para que su primo sintiera algo de remordimiento. Svenie les abrió la puerta de su auto cuando pasó a su lado y ninguno de los dos dudó en subirse.

-¿A quién vieron? -Svenie extendió la mano y automáticamente Charlie le pasó una de las botellas de agua que había atrás.

-¿No lo viste? -Charlie se dejó caer en el asiento -Era tan guapo, Steven. Creo que me corrí con sólo verlo.

-Asqueroso -Jesper hizo una mueca -No te preocupes, seguramente no es de por aquí.

Resultó que el chico si era de por ahí y lo veían tan seguido que Charlie comenzaba a ponerse absurdamente rojo antes de abandonar el instituto porque sabía que lo iba a ver. Cabello oscuro, cigarrillo entre los labios, cadera recargada en su moto y chaqueta de mezclilla algo raída por el tiempo.

-Me gusta mucho, Jess -Charlie se colgó del cuerpo de su mejor amigo-¿Crees que ese sea su novio?

Todos los días el chico esperaba a otro estudiante, metía la mochila al interior del asiento y le daba otro casco. Se iban sin mirar a nadie.

-No lo sé, creo que se parecen un poco -Jesper dio un brinquito frente a su mejor amigo -¿Por qué no le hablas?

-Yo no salgo con nadie, Jesper -El rubio se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. Poco a poco estaba viendo como las mejillas de su mejor amigo se iban tornando cada vez más rojas hasta que casi parecían que iban a explotar.

-Respira, Charles -Jesper le pegó con su brazo antes de abrir la puerta.

A primera vista no lo vieron, pero luego se dieron cuenta que el chico se había estacionado cerca del recién adquirido auto de Jesper. Fue un regalo de sus padres, junto con el permiso.

-¿Y si volvemos?

-Charles -Jesper le pellizcó un poco la piel del brazo antes de obligarlo a caminar junto a él. Charlie respiró profundo mientras masticaba un regaliz hasta que llegaron al auto. Fue toda una sorpresa para el pelirrojo darse cuenta de que el chico lo estaba viendo.

Incluso hicieron contacto visual hasta que Jesper arrancó el auto y salió del estacionamiento.

-¿Charlie estás bien? -Jesper llevó una mano al cuello de su amigo buscándole el pulso.

-Mañana voy a hablar con él.

Charlie no fue quien empezó la conversación. Fue el otro chico, los miró cuando estaban saliendo y tiró el cigarro al suelo antes de pisarlo y caminar directamente a ellos.

-¿Mañana en Silinski a las cinco? -Preguntó el chico con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista fija en Charlie.

-Es Stilinski -Corrigió amablemente Jesper recibiendo automáticamente un pellizco de su mejor amigo.

-Claro, te veo ahí.

-Bien -El otro chico sonrió -Matthew.

-Charles -Charlie tragó duro.

-Bien.

-Bien.

-Te veo mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Tanto Jesper como Charlie se evitaron el drama hasta que estuvieron dentro del auto y a cinco cuadras de la escuela.

-¡Me invitó a salir! ¡Jesper, me invitó a salir!

-¡Lo sé! -Jesper golpeó el volante -¡Lo sé! ¡Oh por Dios vas a tener una cita!

-¡Voy a tener una cita!

-¡En delicias Stilinski!

-¡En delicias Stilinski! -Los dos adolescentes se miraron -Oh por Dios estoy tan muerto.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio todo el tiempo que les llevó llegar hasta la casa de Charlie para prepararse algo de comida antes de ir a trabajar. Que Ethan Goldstein hubiera dado permiso para que su hijo más pequeño trabajara por las tardes fue toda una proeza tomando en cuenta que a veces todavía le daba algo de miedo dejar que Charlie se quedara a dormir fuera de casa.

Charlie saliendo con alguien mayor y desconocido era sin duda algo que no iba a permitir sin importar quien abogara por el pequeño pelirrojo. La única opción era mantenerlo en secreto, pero teniendo una primera cita en Delicias Stilinski no era ninguna opción para mantenerlo oculto de nadie.

-Tengo una idea -Jesper se estaba sirviendo lo poco que quedaba de coca cola -Voy a ir yo.

-¿Qué? -Charlie levantó rápido la mirada.

-Voy a ir yo y le voy a decir a tu príncipe en motocicleta que lo vas a ver en otro lugar -Charlie arqueó ambas cejas.

-¿Y si pregunta porque ahí no? -Charlie echó más queso dentro de su hamburguesa y le dio otra mordida.

-Le diré la verdad -Jesper se encogió de hombros -Que mi padre es el dueño, si mi padre se entera que tuviste una cita ahí le va a decir al tuyo y el tuyo les va a prohibir verse.

-¿Y si ya no me quiere ver? -Charlie sintió que se atragantaba con la carne.

-Entonces no era para ti -Jesper se encogió de hombros -En realidad es muy simple, Charles.

-Bien -El pelirrojo respiró profundo -Confiaré en ti.

-Gracias -Jesper le guiñó un ojo y tomó el bote de queso solamente para encontrarlo vacío -Te odio, Charles.

 

+

 

Como todo un buen amigo Jesper se plantó frente al café de su padre a la hora asignada, se sentó en una de las mesitas de afuera y empezó a beberse su bebida favorita mientras esperaba.

Matthew llegó cinco minutos antes de la hora y Jesper le anotó una palomita mentalmente.

-Matthew -El chico se giró a verlo apenas escuchó su nombre -Hola, soy Jesper. Amigo de Charlie. Él…

-No va a venir -Matthew ya estaba sonriendo, de una manera que a Jesper le dolió un poco.

-No exactamente -Jesper tomó su termo y se paró frente al chico. En ese momento Jesper se dio cuenta de lo pequeño que era. -Si quiere verte, pero no aquí, porque aquí trabaja mi papá y si te ve con él le va a decir a su padre y su padre le va a prohibir verte y Charlie no quiere eso, así que ¿Qué te parece verlo allá? -Jesper apuntó al otro lado de la calle.

-¿Qué diferencia hay entre aquí y allá? -Matthew estaba frunciendo el ceño.

-Que allá nadie le va a decir a su padre y no le van a prohibir verte -Jesper puso los ojos en blanco –¿Qué dices?

-Dame la dirección exacta -Jesper dio un pequeño brinquito y le apuntó la dirección en su brazo ante la falta de papel o servilletas limpias.

Se despidió del chico con un movimiento de su mano y volvió a su mesa para avisarle a su mejor amigo que su chico ya estaba en camino.

Incluso él sintió maripositas en el estómago al enviarle el mensaje.

+

Charlie se miró en el reflejo de su móvil cuando Jesper le dijo que Matthew había aceptado. Una parte dentro de él comenzó a inflarse despacito hasta casi asfixiarlo cuando vio al motociclista empujar la puerta con una mano.

Matthew caminó hasta él, una de las manos dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la otra sosteniendo su móvil. Tenía los dedos largos, casi podía ver las venas palpitando debajo de su piel y era tan sexi que casi lo hizo soltar un suspiro.

-Hola, Charles.

-Hola, Matthew -Charlie se sorprendió al escuchar que su voz no flaqueaba, ni siquiera se escuchaba tan tocada como estaba. -Perdón por -Charlie movió su mano señalando en dirección a Delicias Stilinski -Mi padre es muy estricto y…

-¿Te va a matar si se entera de que eres gay? -Matt arqueó una ceja.

-No exactamente -Charlie apretó los labios -Me va a matar si se entera que salgo con un chico mayor. En realidad, el ser gay no tiene nada que ver. Mi padre es gay y mi papá también. O eso creo. -Charlie se quedó pensando en la sexualidad de sus padres durante unos cuantos segundos -De cualquiera, gracias por venir.

-Tomando en cuenta que soy yo quien te invitó -Matthew se inclinó un poco más sobre la mesa -No te iba a dejar plantado.

Charlie de nuevo sintió que se quedó sin respiración. Desde cerca Matthew era mil veces más atractivo que de lejos, tenía los ojos de un aburrido café, las cejas delgadas, nariz recta y un poco de barba. Nada que pudiera hacerle daño cuando se besaran, si es que llegaban a besarse.

-Entonces, Charles -Matthew tomó uno de los menús -¿Qué opinas de pedir para llevar?

-¿Y dónde vamos a comer? -Charlie entrecerró los ojos.

-No lo sé -Matthew imitó su gesto antes de picarle la punta de la nariz con su índice. -Sé un poco aventurero. Hay mucho bosque por aquí.

-¿Vamos a ir en tu moto? -Matthew asintió un par de veces -Bien, las hamburguesas dobles de aquí están muy buenas, quiero doble ración de queso en mis papas y yo pago mi parte.

-Yo invité, yo pago -Matthew frunció el ceño.

-Yo cambié el lugar, yo pago -Charles le regaló una sonrisa y llamó a la camarera.

Matthew no lo dejó pagar, ni tampoco lo dejó acomodarse solo el casco. Sus manos se movieron con cuidado hasta acomodarlo correctamente.

-Sujétate bien -Charlie rodeó la cintura del otro chico con sus brazos. De sus pulmones escapó un jadeo cuando sintió el latigazo de la motocicleta.  Pasaron de estar parados en el pueblo a desaparecer en la salida más cerca con el bosque a su alrededor. No se detuvieron hasta que Charlie le dio varios golpecitos en el hombro avisándole que ya estaban en un buen lugar.

Matthew le sacó el caso apenas se estacionó.

-Es bueno no ser claustrofóbico -Charlie se acomodó el cabello -Vamos, hay un lugar bastante bonito por aquí.

-¿Vienes muy seguido al bosque? -Matthew sacó la comida del asiento y le ofreció su mano para caminar juntos.

-Más seguido de lo que me gustaría admitir -Charlie suspiró -Jesper ama el bosque, de niños juntábamos piedras bonitas, luego él las limpiaba y las metía a una pecera. También cazábamos lagartijas para Lucas, su mascota.

Comieron y platicaron por horas, se rieron de anécdotas que antes no habían sido tan graciosas y pasaron de ser Charles y Matthew a Charlie y Matty.

Fue entonces cuando se besaron por primera vez. Charlie estaba recargado en la motocicleta pensando en que si no se daban prisa su padre lo iba a colgar los tobillos por no avisar que iba a llegar tarde y Matty estaba apenas unos cuantos pasos separado de él.

-Charlie -Charles levantó la vista del casco y miró a Matthew. El atardecer se veía perfecto a su espalda cuando sus labios se tocaron por primera vez. Un pequeño y suave roce que poco a poco se convirtió en una presión satisfactoria dentro del pecho del adolescente.

Sostuvo el casco con una mano y con la otra rodeó el cuello de Matt. Eran casi del mismo tamaño y sus cuerpos se sentían encajar a la perfección cuando estuvieron tan cerca que podían sentir como entraba el aire en los pulmones del otro. Pero así se sentía la primera vez y Charlie quiso no emocionarse, realmente lo intentó, pero hay cosas que simplemente no controlas.

-Debo llevarte al café antes de que te maten -Matthew le besó los labios por última vez.

-Espera -Charlie rodeó la muñeca del mayor con sus dedos -¿Vamos a tener otra cita?

-¿Quieres otra cita? -Matt sacó un cigarro y lo prendió.

-¿Tú no? -Charlie soltó su agarre despacito.

-Yo quiero varias.

 

+

 

-Por supuesto que Charlie está aquí -Jesper estaba de brazos cruzados mirando al tío Ethan con el ceño fruncido -Pero no está aquí, aquí.

-¿Y dónde está, Jesper? -Ethan le frunció el ceño al niño rubio y sus ojos enormes de color azul.

-¡Está ahí! -Jesper pisó el suelo con fuerza -¿Ya puedo tomarme mi chocolatito?

-¿Dónde es ahí? -Ethan estuvo a punto de tomarlo por los hombros y zarandearlo.

-Ahí -Jesper apuntó a su amigo. Charlie tenía el cabello ligeramente desordenado y estaba a punto de cruzar la calle -¿Ahora ya no puede ir a comprar papas con quesito?

-No me dijiste que estaba comprando -Ethan le frunció más el ceño a Jesper.

-Pero te dije que estaba ahí -Jesper se revolvió el cabello -¿Por qué nunca me creen? Soy Jesper Halinski.

-¿Dónde estabas? -Ethan miró a su hijo con los brazos cruzados.

-Fui a comprar papas con quesito -Charlie levantó la bolsa -¿Quieres un poco?

Ethan lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y lo olisqueó un poco.

-¿Con quién estabas Charlie?

-Acabo de entrar a un restaurante donde venden comida grasosa -Charlie frunció el ceño también -¿Realmente quieres que te nombre a todas las personas?

-No te creo.

-Pues no me creas -Charlie jaló una silla y se sentó frente a su amigo, justo donde su termo de ratón estaba medio vacío, como si realmente hubiera estado sentado ahí diez minutos atrás -¿Quieres papas con quesito? Oh no, espera, tú solamente te comes el quesito.

Jesper no respiró tranquilo hasta que estuvo en la soledad de su casa lejos de la mirada del tío Ethan y una enorme lista de mensajes de Charlie donde le platicaba todo lo que había hecho ese día con su cita.

Al día siguiente conocieron al hermano menor de Matty, Yael.

Era un chico muy inteligente y Jesper rápidamente lo convirtió en su nuevo compañero de estudios, aunque en realidad era solo una excusa para dejar a Matty y Charlie juntos antes de que ellos tuvieran que ir a trabajar al gimnasio o que Louis descubriera que su hermano menor tenía novio.

 

+

 

-¿Quieres ir a buscarlo? -Matty estaba sentado en medio de las piernas de Charlie dejando que el pelirrojo le acariciara el cabello.

-No -Charlie suspiró -Si algo hubiera salido mal ya me habría avisado.

-Acabas de decir que si hubiera salido bien ya te habría dicho -Matt se volvió a meter el cigarro a la boca.

-Y eso es lo que me preocupa -Charlie suspiró -Que todavía no me diga nada.

-¿Quieres ir a buscarlo? -Repitió Matty tomando una de las manos de Charlie entre la suya.

-No -Charlie le sonrió -Creo que solo estoy exagerando -Matt asintió despacio.

-Si cambias de idea sólo dime -El moreno le besó la punta de los dedos antes de darle una nueva calada a su cigarro.

-No me dijiste porque no acabaste la secundaria -Charlie volvió a acomodar el cabello de Matt. En dos citas se habían contado todo lo que tenían que saber del otro, como si solamente hubieran tenido que ponerse al día para decidir que querían estar juntos.

Matt sacó el humo despacio.

-Estuve en la correccional durante medio año, al salir solamente me busqué un trabajo -Matt se encogió de hombros -No volvimos a hablar de la escuela.

-¿Tu papá no te dijo lo dijo nunca? -Charlie frunció el ceño. Si él faltaba un día a la escuela sus padres rápidamente estaban sobre él preguntándole porque no había querido ir. No podía imaginarse una diferente manera de reaccionar.

-Mi papá no supo -Matt suspiró -Declan nos sacó de casa cuando tenía dieciocho, yo tenía quice. Cuando salí Dec estaba un mes atrasado con la renta, así que ni siquiera lo pensé.

-¿Y porque no lo continuas ahora? -Charlie presionó sus manos en el pecho de Matt -Dijiste que ahora todos trabajan menos Yael, si todos son mayores, puedes hacer lo que te faltó y sacarte el título. Tal vez hasta ir a la universidad.

Matt lo miró durante todo el tiempo que le llevó acabarse el cigarro.

-No -Dijo finalmente -Y no seas tan positivo, algún día eso te va a explotar en la cara y te va a doler.

-Probablemente -Charlie asintió -Pero es una opción.

-¿Qué te explote en la cara?

-Que te saques el título -Charlie lo miró directamente a los ojos -Podemos estudiar durante las tardes y…

-Charles -Matt se sentó rápido. Sus manos se colocaron sobre los hombros del pelirrojo -No quiero sacarme el título y tampoco quiero una vocecita que me lo diga. No te pedí salir para que intentaras arreglar mi vida, así que no te metas.

Charlie miró a los lados antes de asentir con toda la resignación del mundo -No lo volveré a hacer.

-Bien -Matt le levantó el mentón y le dio un beso -Ahora una sonrisa.

Charlie intentó aguantar con todas sus fuerzas hasta que finalmente una sonrisa se escapó por sus labios, justo sobre la boca de Matthew, apenas unos cuantos segundos antes de que se besaran.

 

+

Dos días después Charlie se coló en las taquillas y puso polvo pica-pica en el uniforme de Blake. Luego se sentó en las gradas con una bolsa de palomitas y el móvil en su mano listo para grabar al chico en todo momento.

Matthew se rio mucho cuando le mostró el video y luego se besaron hasta que Charlie le dijo que estaba tarde para el trabajo.

Pasar tiempo con Matt era realmente fácil. Platicaban, se besaban, Matt fumaba mientras Charlie comía papas con queso, se soltaban groserías en medio de besos luego de que Charlie fracasara en su enésimo intento de conducir la moto de su novio. Porque luego de tres semanas saliendo se convirtieron en novios, de esos que se toman de la mano, se besan dentro de la sala de cine y van al campo de pintball con el hermano menor y el mejor amigo para que nadie se dé cuenta que están saliendo.

Hasta que alguien se da cuenta. Charlie se había quedado a dormir en la extraña casa Daehler a petición de Matty, luego de una enorme fiesta donde acabaron por tocarse en medio de los árboles sin llegar a nada más que correrse en la mano del otro porque Matt se negaba a que otra cosa pasara mientras Charlie siguiera siendo tan joven para él.

Charlie durmió únicamente con su playera y su bóxer ante la falta de pijama. Al amanecer fue el primero en levantarse y correr a la cocina a desayunar algo antes de ducharse e ir al instituto.

-¿Charlie? -Charles levantó la cabeza de su plato de cereal y miró a Jared.

Jared Stilinski Hale únicamente en bóxer y con una camiseta a medio poner.

-Hola, Jared -Charlie le sonrió. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué hago yo aquí? -Jared frunció el ceño -¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Matt entró en ese momento a la cocina, rodeó la cintura de Charlie con un brazo y le besó la sien antes de seguir su camino.

-¿Tú y Jr? -Jared seguía mirándolo sin poder creérselo.

-¿Qué estás viendo, Jared? -Declan abrazó por la espalda a Jared.

-Oh, Jared. Tú y Declan -Charlie recargó los codos en la mesa -Que adorable.

-¡Buen día, familia! -Bruno estaba radiante y sonriente mientras se estiraba -¿Qué quieren para desayunar? ¡Charlie! -El chico le revolvió el cabello -¿Me ayudas a hacer tortitas?

-Claro -Charles le pasó su plato de cereal a su novio y se unió a su cuñado para preparar el desayuno.

Jared lo estuvo mirando por el rabillo del ojo durante todo el desayuno y muy amablemente lo subió a su auto para llevarlo al instituto sin darle tiempo de despedirse de su novio.

-Ni una palabra a nadie, Charlie -Fue lo primero que dijo Jared en cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente -Si alguien se entera nos va a ir muy mal a los dos y Skandar ya se presentó con Declan.

-Ow -Charlie arrugó la nariz -¿Está bien?

-Sí, ya está bien -Jared suspiró -Pero si eso le hicieron a él que yo soy mayor imagínate que le pueden hacer a Jr.

-Pero no me está forzando ni nada -Charlie miró a Jared.

-No se trata de eso, Charlie. Se trata de que son ‘Chicos malos’ -Jared usó una mano para hacer las comillas.

-Lo pillo -Charlie suspiró -Ni una palabra a nadie.

-Llevo algunos condones en la guantera, quédatelos -Jared le apuntó el cajón -A este punto un bebé es lo mejor que te puede pasar al tener sexo y tú no puedes tener bebés. Así que nunca tengas sexo sin protección.

-No tenemos sexo -Charlie abrió su mochila y comenzó a meter todos los condones en su bolsa más secreta -Nos tocamos un poco, pero no sexo. Te lo aseguro.

-Eso espero y si Jr hace algo que no te guste no dudes en decirme ¿Está bien? -Charlie asintió varias veces -Bien, bájate.

-Pero todavía no llegamos al colegio -Charlie frunció el ceño.

-¿Y cómo vamos a explicar que yo te haya traído a clases cuando se supone que estoy en el campus?

-Hoy nunca te vi -Charlie le sonrió antes de bajarse del auto.

Jesper estuvo ahí tres minutos después. Le entregó un café y una bolsa con ropa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	53. Steven I

 

Svenie y Kendall eran Kesvenie desde el día en que descubrieron que los dos cabían dentro del mismo mecedor sin ningún problema. Ellos compartían el chupón, el biberón y, una vez que comenzaron a crecer a la par, también la ropa. Tenían decenas de fotos juntos, habían hecho maratones de películas donde nadie los interrumpía y comían del mismo plato sin ningún problema. Habían pasado tanto tiempo estando juntos que el día en que Sven salió de clases y su primo lo obligó a correr para ir en busca de Joseph se sintió celoso.

Kendall le hablaba para platicarle de Joseph, se saltaba sus sesiones de correr en el gimnasio por ir con Joseph, invitaba a Joseph a las prácticas de futbol y luego a comer con ellos. En algún punto se dio cuenta que sus celos eran infundados y comenzó a ponerse incómodo, así que pasó de sentarse con ellos a inventarse excusas para dejarlos solos.

Fue así como se encontró un día en el gimnasio corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían con los audífonos puestos y la vista directa a Jesper en recepción jugando solitario en la computadora mientras Charlie acomodaba algunos documentos. No podía escucharlos, pero casi los imaginaba platicando de cualquier tontería, de los juegos de ese fin de semana y de sus planes para las vacaciones.

Dos años atrás habían tenido la idea de irse a acampar durante una semana y todos fueron con ellos porque parecía divertido, hasta que Jerome les contó historias de terror y terminaron durmiendo casi todos en una misma carpa y volvieron al día siguiente a casa. Ese año seguramente iban a querer alpinismo y Kendall iba a querer llevar a Joseph.

Apagó la máquina y se sacó los audífonos.

-¿Un día cansado? -Sven giró la cabeza para mirar a la dueña de la voz. Tenía el cabello castaño y una hermosa cara.

-Una semana cansada -Respondió tomando su botella de agua -¿Vas a usar la máquina?

-No -La chica le sonrió -Las pesas.

-Claro -Sven asintió -Que tengas un buen entrenamiento.

-Gracias -La chica apuntó a su zona antes de pasar junto a él -Kate -Dijo finalmente -Mi nombre es Kate.

-Steven -Svenie continuó su camino directo a las duchas. No pensó en ella durante la ducha, se limitó a concentrarse en el agua helada y la rica cena que le esperaba al llegar a casa. Se colocó ropa limpia y guardó la sucia dentro de la maleta.

Adentro había un postit de color rosa doblado ‘’Camden te quiere’’ tenía escrito con la obvia letra de un niño de siete años que sigue aprendiendo a tomar correctamente el lápiz. Edward sonrió sin proponérselo, le tomó una foto y la subió a su red social favorita. Al llegar al auto ya tenía más de diez likes y un comentario de Skylar diciéndole que Camden quería a todos, que no se sintiera especial. De cualquier manera, Steve se puso feliz.

Cuando llegó Camden a su vida todos pensaron que él se iba a sentir dejado de lado, porque de pronto ya no era el más pequeño de la casa, pero en realidad él estuvo feliz con Camden. El niño no los había dejado dormir demasiado durante los primeros meses, tampoco había dejado que la casa oliera a nada más que leche y pañales, pero el día en que se rio por primera vez Sven fue feliz.

Camden lo había mirado directamente a los ojos y le había sonreído con sus pequeñas encías rosadas. Después de eso fue fácil hacerlo reír, acariciarle la pancita y jugar con él. Cuando Camden enfermaba él era el primero en proponer el maratón de películas para distraerlo mientras sus padres le preparaban sopa y llamaban al doctor para que les dijera que no era nada más que un simple resfriado. Así que tener una notita de Camden diciéndole que lo quería lo ponía feliz.

-¡Svenie! -Camden brincó del sofá y Sven estuvo justo a tiempo para atraparlo cuando los pies se le enredaron en su capa de Superman -Uy -Camden se empezó a reír.

-Te salvé -Svenie le hizo cosquillas en la pancita hasta que Camden le pidió que por favor lo soltara o se iba a hacer pis. El niño corrió directamente al baño más cercano murmurando que ya no iba a tomar tanto jugo de uva.

-Hola, Svenie -Stiles le besó la coronilla -¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

-Bien -Sven suspiró -Kendall de nuevo se fue con Joseph.

-Sólo espera a que se le pase el enamoramiento -Derek le revolvió el cabello -Se va a acostumbrar y van a volver a ser inseparables.

-Dijo el tío Isaac que tú los cambiaste por pops -Svenie tiró un cojín al suelo y se sentó sobre él.

-El tío Isaac siempre fue muy celoso, no le hagas caso -Derek movió los planos en su ordenador.

-El tío Boyd también lo dice.

-Y la tía Érica -Camden volvió a subirse al sofá -Y el tío Jackson y todos, todos, todos, todos dicen que los cambiaste por papipops.

-Todos -Svenie apuntó a su hermano menor.

-No los cambié -Derek resopló -Simplemente ellos no me daban besos.

-Yo no le doy besos a Kendall, papá -Sven arrugó la nariz -Nunca le daría besos a Kendall.

-Eres su mejor amigo -Derek movió una mano -Va a aprender a dividir su tiempo.

-Como sea -Sven volvió a levantarse -Lavaré mi uniforme ¿Lavo algo más?

-El mío -Camden levantó su manita -Soy C. S. Hale. El número 9 porque soy el hijo número 9. Y yo separo la ropa y también la meto y le pongo jabón y me siento arriba y canto canciones como Eddie.

-Bien, bien -Sven le revolvió el cabello -Tu lava.

-¡Si!

 

+

Svenie sabía perfectamente que sus hermanos tenían una doble vida. Durante el día eran los hijos correctos de Stiles y Derek Stilinski Hale, pero durante las noches podías encontrarlos en alguna fiesta de mala muerte bailando con varias personas al mismo tiempo. No le interesaba en lo absoluto, siempre y cuando no interfirieran con su vida sus hermanos podían hacer lo que quisieran, pero no entendía porque rayos al volver siempre escogían su habitación para entrar a la casa, en lugar de entrar por la puerta.

Sus padres igual se enteraban de la hora a la que llegaban y como llegaban. Que no les dijeran era una cosa, pero Sven estaba completamente seguro de que sus padres sabían exactamente el número de personas con las que Ed o Jared se habían acostado en su corta vida.

-Gracias, Svenie -Jared llevaba la camiseta mojada y parecía un pollito recién duchado.

-Lárguense -Murmuró Svenie apuntando a la puerta. Ed le sacó el dedo medio y continuó su recorrido a tropezones hasta la salida.

Sven se quedó dormido cuando Ed dijo que las nuevas burbujas que su papá había comprado tenían brillo.

-Debemos probarlas -Murmuró Jared y luego Sven no volvió a saber nada hasta que sintió dos manos quitándole la manta.

-¿Qué rayos quieren? -Preguntó a punto de soltarles algún improperio.

-Haznos espacio.

Al amanecer su manta estaba tirada en el suelo y Edward había metido sus manos debajo de su camiseta.

-¡El desayuno está listo! -Camden les dejó la puerta abierta y se fue en su par de patines nuevos cantando una canción de Disney.

-El desayuno está listo -Repitió Edward sentándose rápidamente en la cama, miró a los lados antes de arrastrarse fuera de la cama y abandonar la habitación. Jared, por el contrario, se acomodó mejor en la cama y continuó durmiendo.

Sven no tuvo ninguna otra opción más que salir de la cama y unirse al desayuno. Skandar parecía que ya había estado trabajando por horas y Camden no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro en su silla mientras desayunaba.

-Pareces zombie -Skandar le ofreció un plato con tostadas -¿Te sientes bien?

-Él no me dejó dormir -Edward parecía a punto de meterse en el interior de su plato de tocino. -Ni Jared.

-¿Jared vino anoche? -Stiles devolvió su taza de café a la mesa -¿Por qué no nos dijo?

-Fue improvisado -Edward soltó un bostezo -Nos encontramos en el hospital y decidió venir a casa -El estudiante de policía se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué hacías en el hospital? -Derek frunció el ceño.

-Dan se cayó de la patineta y el tío Liam me habló para llevarlo al hospital. Darío sigue con viruela -Ed suspiró -¿Cómo es que logran enfermarse tanto?

-Somos humanitos, Eddie -Camden puso los ojos en blanco -Somos frágiles ¿Verdad, papi?

-Sí, cariño -Stiles le besó la punta de la nariz antes de seguir desayunando.

-Pues eso, llevé a Dan y ahí estaba Jared -Ed se encogió de hombros -Y vino a casa, creo que no tiene clases estos días.

-Que bien -Derek sonrió -Ya necesito ruido en esta casa.

-Ruido, con Jared -Sven resopló -Él no es un lobo, es un koala.

-Que rico el tocino -Edward tomó una taza de café -Me voy a alistar, voy a ir con el abuelito John, luego a ver a Dan y Darío y luego a la estación.

-Yo también me voy -Svenie les sonrió -Tenemos práctica y quiero entrenar un poco.

Durante unos segundos Sven estuvo seguro que su papá hizo un puchero como el de Camden.

-Mañana llega Skylar, papá -Skandar le sonrió -Y en unos días vamos a tener de regreso a Jerome y Tony.

-¿Por qué no pueden quedarse todos aquí? -Stiles resopló -Tú tienes prohibido irte, Skandar, quiero que tus hijos se críen aquí.

-Claro, papá -Skandar le robó su taza de café y Stiles resopló nuevamente.

 

 

+

-¡EDWARD! –Jared subió las escaleras con la chaqueta a medio quitar, el gorrito atrapado de su mano y sus ojos brillando en dorado. -¡JONATHAN EDWARD!

-No grites, Red –Se quejó el aprendiz de policía mirando a su hermano con la taza de café en sus dos manos –Si quieres más condones sólo pídelos.

-Tú –Skylar se recargó en la puerta con su bolsita de moras recién abierta en sus dedos y la sonrisa burlesca que siempre le adorna la cara ya moviéndose en sus labios –Te dije que no lo hicieras, que te iba a romper los cojones si lo hacías y… -Jared lanzó el gorrito directamente al rostro de su hermano.

-¿Sí hacía qué? –Ed frunció el ceño mientras dejó su taza de café en la mesita tras él.

-Acostarte con cualquiera de los Daehler –Sky negó despacio con la cabeza –Y te liaste con Bruno ¡Con Bruno!

-Muy mal, Eddie –Secundó Skylar dándole la razón a su gemelo.

-Bruno él quería, yo quería. No fue la gran cosa, pero pasó –Ed se encogió de hombros –Debut y despedida.

-¿Y si de pronto Bruno se enamora de ti? –Preguntó Jared dejándose caer en la silla giratoria. -¿Quieres pensar en algo más que en tu pene por primera vez en la vida?

-¿Disculpa? –Ed dejó caer sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-Te has tirado a más personas que el resto de nosotros juntos –Acusó Jared señalándolo con un dedo –Le has roto el corazón a varias personas con el solo decir ‘’Yo no hago novios’’ y no te importa. –Skylar dejó de recargarse en la puerta dispuesto a meterse entre ambos si las cosas se ponían peor –Que te lo hayan hecho a ti no te da el derecho a hacérselo a los demás.

Los dedos de Edward se tensaron y destensaron mientras intentaba controlarse para no brincar sobre su hermano.

-Aunque no lo creas –Jared suspiró –Bruno era virgen antes de ti y lo único que dices es que no estuvo tan bien.

-Ve a darle lecciones de moral a alguien más, Jared –Ed apretó los dedos –Largo.

-¿Largo? ¡Intento hacerte una mejor persona! ¡Intento decirte que no puedes ir por la vida follandote a todo el mundo! –Jared se levantó de la silla –Imagina que me lo hicieran a mi ¡Imagina que se lo hicieran a Tony!

-Que te estés follando a un drogadicto no es mi culpa –Jared abrió grandes los ojos –No estas molesto por Bruno, estás molesto porque te sientes identificado. Porque sabes que en cuanto Declan se canse de ti te va a dejar.

-¿Y tú que mierda sabes de eso si nunca te has enamorado? –Jared se acercó a su hermano. -Si tú estuvieras con Declan seguramente él te habría dejado a ti.

-¿Quieres que me folle a tu novio? ¿Quieres ver que tan fiel te es? –El puño de Jared en el pomulo de Edward fue tan rápido que ni siquiera el más joven se lo vio venir.

-¡Tony! –Skylar dejó su bolsita de moras a un lado antes de correr directamente a sus dos hermanos e intentar tomar a Jared. -¡ANTHONY!

Por un segundo únicamente pudo ver como se sacaban sangre intentando encontrar un punto por donde separarlos hasta que Tony entró a la habitación. Únicamente tuvo que tomar a Edward por la cintura para que se tranquilizara.

-¡No te metas! –Jared se estaba sosteniendo la nariz rota con una de sus manos.

-¿Qué mierda? –Steve se acercó rápidamente a Jared -¿Qué pasó?

-¡A Jared se le olvidó quien es su familia! –Ed emitió una maldición cuando Tony le acomodó la clavícula rota.

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA, ED! –Jared jadeó cuando apretó los labios.

 -Ed se folló a Bruno, a Red no le pareció, le reclamó a Eddie, Eddie le dijo lo que todos pensamos de Declan –Sky resopló –Y aquí estamos.

-No tarda en llegar en papá –Steve corrió directamente a Ed –Te va a doler –Ed apretó los labios cuando Svenie le reacomodó los dedos y apretó su pómulo para asegurarse que no tenía ninguna fractura –Ve a la ducha y límpiate…

Tony fue el primero en escuchar el sonido del auto de su padre.

-Rápido, rápido –Skylar levantó a Jared del suelo y lo llevó también al baño de la habitación de las zarigüeyas.

Ambos se quejaron en voz alta cuando el agua caliente les dio de lleno en todo el cuerpo. Jared miró a otro lado cuando la sangre del cráneo de Eddie empezó a mezclarse con el agua.

-¡Ya volvimos, chicos! -Skylar se sacó rápidamente la camisa mojada y corrió escaleras abajo.

-¿Me trajeron más cacahuates? -Camden estaba sacando cosas de las bolsas y llevándolas al cajón donde pertenecían.

-Creo que sí -Stiles le sonrió -Ayúdale a tu hermano a acomodar.

-Yo no estoy acomodando -Camden frunció -¡Aquí está! -El niño sacó el bote mermelada de mora de una de las bolsas y corrió directamente por el pan.

-¿Por qué huele a sangre? -Derek dejó caer su chaqueta sobre el sofá -¿Sky donde están tus hermanos?

-Arriba -Sky mantuvo la vista fija en la compra -Se están duchando.

-Skylar -Stiles también se puso un poco a la defensiva. -¿Qué pasó?

Sky cerró los ojos para no ver a sus padres subir las escaleras, aunque si podía escucharlos, peldaño por peldaño hasta llegar a la segunda planta.

-¿Qué pasó? -Skylar llegó a penas un segundo después que sus padres con Camden pisándole los talones.

-Nada -Edward estaba sosteniendo una toalla contra su nuca mientras Svenie seguía limpiando la herida de Jared en el costado, cinco garras que penetraron casi hasta el hueso.

-Jared se pelea con dos de ustedes en el mismo año y me dices que no es nada -Derek miró al estudiante de enfermería -¿Qué está pasando contigo? Primero le rompes el pómulo a Skandar y ahora le abres el cráneo a Edward.

-Fue un accidente -Respondió Edward despacio -Estábamos jugando, en algún punto nos perdimos.

-No me importa que sea por proteger a tu hermano -Derek miró a Edward directamente a los ojos -Mentirme es lo peor que puedes hacer.

-¿Jared? -Stiles estaba mirando a su hijo, como poco a poquito su herida iba sanando. -¿No vas a decir nada?

-Perdí el control -Jared suspiró -Ed se acostó con alguien que me importa y perdí el control.

-¿Edward? -El policía apretó los labios y dejó escapar aire por la nariz.

-Fui un idiota, lo siento -Ed miró a sus padres y luego a Jared -De verdad.

-Yo también, gatito -Jared jadeó cuando Sven le presionó una toalla con alcohol -También lo siento.

-Oye, no llores -Sven le indicó a Jared que sostuviera la toalla y fue a abrazar a Camden -¿Por qué lloras?

-Pelearon -Murmuró Camden escondiéndose en el cuello de Svenie -Son mis hermanitos y pelearon.

-La gente lo hace a veces, Camden -Sven le limpió las lágrimas -No te preocupes, está bien. Ya se pidieron perdón ¿Verdad? -Los dos asintieron -¿Lo ves?

-¿Ya no van a pelear de nuevo? -Camden estaba abrazando su bote de mermelada de mora -¿Me lo prometen?

-Te lo prometo -Jared le extendió una mano y Camden rápidamente corrió directamente a su hermano.

En momentos como esos Derek agradecía haber planeado una casa enorme o de otra forma jamás habrían cabido todos en el baño.

-¿Ya estás mejor? -Tony tenía las venas negras mientras continuaba ayudándole a su gemelo a sanar.

-Creo que me lo merezco -Ed sonrió.

 

 

Esa noche Derek y Stiles enviaron a Ed y Jared a la que había sido habitación de Brett, les entregaron una misma colcha y les retiraron los teléfonos.

-Pero ya nos arreglamos -Edward estaba abrazando su almohada.

-Van a dormir aquí -Derek soltó un suspiro -Tienen que arreglarse realmente, así que van a dormir juntos.

-¡Camden también! -Camden entró corriendo con su pijama puesta. Stiles lo atrapó en sus brazos en el momento en que el niño brincó directamente a la cama.

-Hoy no, bebé -Stiles le besó una mejilla -Solamente ellos.

-Pero Camden quiere -Camden apretó los labios -Por fis, papi. Un ratito.

-No hoy -Stiles lo acomodó en sus brazos -¿Por qué no duermes con Jerome o con Skandar?

-No, con Key duerme Kenzie -Camden puso los ojos en blanco -Mejor con Svenie, él me abraza bonito. ¡Hasta mañana, chicos!

Camden brincó de los brazos de Stiles y corrió directamente a la habitación de Steven.

 

+

 

Claud Daehler no era una mala persona, solamente era cauteloso. Por eso veía tan mal que Declan se encariñara con el niño pijo a sabiendas que solamente era sexo. Ellos tenían un problema de apego, durante su infancia habían necesitado tanto del cariño y el amor que ahora realmente necesitaban a alguien que los quisiera, pero eso no significaba que iban a tomar una persona al azar y dejarlo entrar en su pequeño círculo, violar su intimidad, penetrar su fuerte.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? -Jared se detuvo súbitamente cuando Claud se puso de pie. Declan lo tenía tomado de la mano y habían estado murmurando algo antes de que se dieran cuenta que no estaban solos.

-Chicos, él es Jared -El nombrado levantó una de sus manos y les sonrió, tenía una bonita sonrisa -Jared ellos son mis hermanos, Claud, Yael y Bruno.

-Mucho gusto, chicos -Jared sonrió un poco más amplio.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? -Repitió Claud con el ceño fruncido.

-Está aquí porque yo quiero que esté aquí -Declan también le frunció el ceño. -Vamos a estar arriba.

Declan jaló la mano de Jared y lo obligo a caminar por en medio de ellos hasta que desaparecieron en la habitación de Declan. Claud se fue unos cuantos minutos después.

A la mañana siguiente Jared seguía ahí. Cabello ligeramente revuelto, una camiseta vieja de Declan y ropa interior. Bruno y él estaban preparando el desayuno mientras se conocían.

Bruno tenía un único defecto, era demasiado bueno para ser real. Él perdonaba fácilmente, se olvidaba de los errores de los demás y seguía adelante. Era odiosamente feliz. Era el único de ellos que no merecía esa vida y Claud se lo recordaba a veces, como cuando se sentaba con él a ver la televisión y buscaba la forma de que lo abrazara sin pedírselo. Bruno horneaba madalenas y ellos las adulteraban añadiendo marihuana, Bruno usaba sus botellas de alcohol vacías para crear adornos, Bruno les limpiaba las heridas, Bruno les lavaba la ropa, Bruno administraba el dinero y Bruno seguía horneándoles un pastel por su cumpleaños.

Los otros cuatro, por el contrario, tenían la habilidad de destrozar todo lo que estuviera a su paso. Simplemente lo tocaban y automáticamente se convertía en una mierda. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que Declan destruyera a Jared y entonces no habría nadie extra caminando por su casa.

 

+

Charlie Goldstein era otro niño odiosamente feliz y con él había otro niño. Uno que parecía más un albino que otra cosa, en ocasiones incluso llegó a preguntarse si era realmente humano o los aliens los habían invadido y él ni siquiera se había enterado.

-Hola, Claud -Jesper, porque así se llamaba, era muy positivo, igual que Charlie y no le importaba que Claud lo mirara mal cada vez que iba a su casa, él siempre seguía escogiendo la silla junto a él para cenar.

-Tu pie me está tocando.

-No es el mío -Jesper le sonrió -Yo los tengo aquí, tal vez sea Svenie.

Svenie o Steven como él prefería llamarle era otro niño. Hermano menor de Jared y por lo tanto iba a su casa tanto como el resto. Una mañana simplemente se despertó y había tanta gente que ni siquiera pudo quedarse a desayunar.

-¿Quién tiene la miel? -Ante la falta de sillas Charlie estaba sentado sobre una de las piernas de Matt y Jared estaba compartiendo silla con Yael. El pequeño Yael se veía más feliz, tenía algo parecido a amigos y en su cumpleaños Jared y Sven le regalaron una Kindle y una cuenta registrada para que comprara todos los libros que quisiera.

-Yo la tengo -Bruno se la dio a Declan para que la continuara pasando.

-¿Quién cocinó? -Matt tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Jared hizo algunos -Declan le pellizcó un poco la pierna a su novio -Tal vez te tocó uno de los suyos.

-¡Oye! -Jared miró mal a su novio -No soy tan malo cocinando.

Incluso a Claud se le atravesó una sonrisa cuando lo escuchó.

-¿Realmente soy tan malo? -Jared se metió un bocado grande a la boca y pasó a su taza de café.

-Pero eres un buen enfermero -Dijo Bruno con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, cuñado.

Y ahí estaba el motivo por el cual Claud no podía relajarse completamente. El resto no eran familia, eran solamente unas personas que estaban de paso y que lo ponían de mal humor al auto incluirse dentro de su familia.

En un año ellos estarían lejos de Beacon Hills, pagando la universidad de Yael y jamás volverían a saber de ellos.

Pero por el momento tuvo que ver como Declan y Yael se vestían bien para ir a cenar a la casa de Jared porque quería presentarlo con sus padres, como si fueran una pareja real y no dos personas a las que les gusta mucho el sexo.

 

+

Ver a Kate en el gimnasio se convirtió en algo muy regular. Al principio simplemente se saludaban, luego comenzaron a platicar un poco hasta que finalmente ella dio el primer paso y le dijo que salieran.

No quiso que Sven la recogiera o la llevara a casa, se vieron en cierto local y luego se fueron cada quien por su lado.

Sven solamente utilizó su amistad con los Daehler para conseguirse un carnet falso y acudir a las citas cada vez más sexuales con Kate.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que dejó de pasar tiempo con nadie más que con ella, mandarse mensajes con ella y olvidarse de absolutamente todo.

En ese momento comprendió a Kendall y porque de pronto todos desaparecieron de su vida, porque así se sentía el amor. ¿Qué más podía necesitar si cuando estaban juntos era totalmente feliz?

-¿Con quién hablas? -Kendall dejó de tomar apuntes para mirarlo.

-Con nadie -Respondió Sven colocando su móvil boca abajo, automáticamente volvió a vibrar.

-Eso no suena a nadie -Kendall tomó otra pluma y volvió a escribir.

En ese momento Kendall volvió a él, dejó de pasar tanto tiempo con Joseph y ahora lo tenía pegado a sus talones casi todo el tiempo, menos en el momento exacto.

Kate lució un poco aterrada, aunque el realmente aterrado era Svenie. Lo miró a los ojos como si de pronto no lo conociera y lo llamo bestia, monstruo y otras tantas cosas que ni siquiera pudo recordar exactamente. Aun así, cuando ella nuevamente lo busco el acudió, porque se supone que es eso lo que hacen las parejas, acuden cuando los necesitan. Así que él fue, entró al motel como cualquier otro día, asegurándose de estacionar su auto una cuadra detrás. Kate estaba igual de guapa que siempre, tan decidida que por un momento Sven se sintió dichoso de haberla conocido.

-Debemos terminar esto -Dijo ella mirando a otro lado -Eres un niño y no lo sé ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que seas gay?

-No soy gay -Sven rápidamente se acercó a ella -No me van los hombres.

-No lo sé -Kate miró a otro lado -Tú y toda la gente a tu alrededor son un círculo de rarezas. No es el ambiente que quiero para mí.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Son mi familia -Sven seguía mirándola, aunque ella no le devolviera la mirada.

-No puedes hacer nada, Sven -Kate suspiró -Mientras sigas en Beacon vas a seguir siendo otro más de ellos.

Y ahí estaba, como un comentario al aire, una nueva idea implantada en el cerebro de un adolescente completamente dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	54. Sven II

 

Sven no se planteó mucho lo que estaba diciendo hasta que no había manera de remediarlo. Sus palabras fueron como pequeñas dagas incrustándose en el pecho de todos los presentes hasta que explotaron.

Lo último que vio al salir de casa fue el rostro de desilusión de Camden, la forma en la que su hermanito lo estaba mirando como si de pronto fuera a arrepentirse por todo lo que había dicho. Como si no hubiera arruinado todo en unos cuantos minutos.

Se montó en su auto y condujo sin rumbo durante unas cuantas horas hasta que comenzó a sentirse débil. Las manos le temblaban y también los labios. Se arrepintió de todo lo que había dicho en ese momento, no importaba que dijera el resto del mundo, esos dos hombres eran sus padres, no perdieron la fe en él cuando nació de siete meses, no les importó cuidarlo más que al resto, se quedaron con él durante todo ese tiempo y de pronto por las palabras de una chica los odio.

Odio a sus padres, odio a sus hermanos y odio a su raza.

Solamente para volver a abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que esas tres cosas eran lo mejor de su vida. Sus padres eran excelentes, jamás perdían un momento para decirle lo mucho que lo amaban, sus hermanos siempre estaban con él y ser un hombre lobo era el nuevo paso en la evolución, como decía Kenzie constantemente.

Darse cuenta fue como un golpe en el estómago debajo del agua. De pronto sus pulmones quemaron y lo único que tuvo que hacer fue estacionarse afuera de la casa Whittemore para que Kendall lo sacara del auto, lo metiera a la tina con agua tibia y se quedara con él hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de rodar por su rostro.

-Ponte un pijama, iré por leche -Kendall dejó la toalla encima de la silla del escritorio y salió. Sven se estuvo mirando en el espejo todo el tiempo que le llevó vestirse. De niño decían que era una copia exacta de Stiles, ahora ya no se parecía tanto a su padre, pero seguía teniendo algo que le recordaba cuál era su sangre.

-Leche y chocolates -Kendall se subió a la cama y le ofreció una taza de leche tibia -¿Quieres decirme que pasó?

-No -Sven se recargó en una de las almohadas -Pero no sé cómo voy a ver a mis padres a la cara.

-Svenie -Kendall le colocó una mano en su tobillo -Estabas molesto, todos decimos cosas malas cuando estamos molestos.

-Pero no de esta forma -Sven se pasó una mano por la nariz. La sentía helada y dolía un poco. -No me van a perdonar nunca.

-Son tus padres, siempre te van a perdonar -Ken le sonrió.

-Que lo hicieran sería peor.

 

+

No volvió a hablar con Kendall sobre nada hasta un día más tarde cuando le dijo que iba a ir a hablar con sus padres. Condujo realmente a casa, pero no había nadie, seguramente estaban haciendo compras o trabajando, últimamente todos trabajaban, incluso Camden tenía trabajo en Delicias Stilinski como uno de los duendecitos de santa. Su hermano era feliz todas las mañanas al acomodarse sus orejas falsas y sus botitas verdes. Sven sintió en ese momento que no los merecía, que había nacido en la familia incorrecta o que era el castigo divino de sus padres, en caso de que existiera tal cosa como esa.

Ni siquiera apagó el auto, simplemente aceleró y se perdió en la primera salida. No hizo ninguna clase de plan, solamente continuó, siempre hacia adelante, cargar gasolina con las gafas puestas y no utilizar ninguna tarjeta para que no lo rastrearan.

Al principio fue divertido, detenerse en un motel de mala pinta con nada más que su propio cuerpo como equipaje. Se duchó con los jabones baratos y durmió en una cama que olía a mil personas. A la mañana siguiente fue a una tienda por ropa nueva y quemó la que llevaba cuando salió de casa.

Al cuarto día se encontró en la entrada de un bar con la identificación en su mano y el dinero del cajero automático pesando en su cartera.

No se emborrachó esa noche, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente. No lo hizo durante la primera semana, lo hizo cuando lo conoció.

Era alto, probablemente del tamaño del tío Boyd, casi el mismo color de piel, el cabello rizado peinado de una manera extraña, las cejas negras adornando un par de ojos casi verdes y un par de manos bastante curiosas. Sven había asegurado no ser gay, pero realmente ni siquiera sabía que le gustaban las mujeres cuando lo hizo con Kate.

-Tengo todo para todos -Dijo Reese con una sonrisa -Siempre y cuando tengan el dinero suficiente.

Sven lo pensó durante aproximadamente un minuto, justo cuando Reese estaba a punto de irse.

-Vamos afuera -El chico le colocó una mano en la espalda y lo guio a la salida trasera del bar.

Sven miró la escasa cantidad de acónito con el ceño fruncido. -También la llaman mata lobos.

-Lo sé -Sven frunció el ceño -¿Cuánto para que no me mate?

-¿A ti? -El chico comenzó a reírse -Pon una pizca en tu bebida, no lo esnifes, no lo fumes, no lo comas. En tu vaso coloca un poco de acónito. Te vas a olvidar de todo, aunque no lo sé -Reese se tocó la barbilla -Puede que las alucinaciones no te gusten completamente.

-Gracias -Sven se metió la mercancía a la bolsa de la chaqueta y volvió al local.

La única manera en la que pudo olvidarse de todo lo que había hecho fue cuando Reese, se bebió de su boca la casi nula cantidad de acónito que tenía su bebida. Se masturbaron mutuamente en el baño y luego cada quien siguió su camino.

Un pueblo tras otro, un shot tras otro, un hombre tras otro, hasta que dejó de ser completamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y cuando comenzaba a darse cuenta, cuando veía a su alrededor y no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí doblaba su dosis y volvía a lo mismo.

Una madrugada abrió los ojos y estaba en el auto de un desconocido, usando una chaqueta que no era suya y en el asiento trasero había dos chicos y una chica. No reconoció el rostro de ninguno.

-¿Tienes hambre? -El chico no era guapo exactamente, pero era atractivo -¿Te traigo algo?

-Leche tibia -Murmuró antes de caer dormido nuevamente

La siguiente vez que fue consciente de sí mismo estaba vomitando afuera de un bar, no tenía ni idea de la última vez que se había duchado ni tampoco de si había comido en algún momento.

Estaba a punto de prender un cigarro cuando una mano le quitó el cigarro y le ayudó a sostenerse en pie.

-Estás hecho un desastre -La persona, lo levantó como si fuera una princesa y lo metió al interior de su auto.

Sven se despertó nuevamente cuando lo acomodó en la cama.

-¿Quieres algo para cenar? -Sven negó varias veces con la cabeza -Entonces hay que ir directo a la ducha.

El chico lo sentó en la taza del váter mientras lo desnudaba y metía la ropa a una bolsa negra.

-Estás hecho un desastre, Stilinski -Le repitió mientras lo acomodaba en el interior de la tina -Espero que no te moleste usar mi champú -El chico le lavó tres veces el cabello y lo recorrió con el jabón hasta que le dejó la piel roja -Stilinski -Finalmente Steven lo miró a los ojos -¿Te sientes bien?

Sven lo reconoció en ese instante. El aro en su nariz, la cara alargada, los dientes frontales ligeramente separados. -Claud -Murmuró mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Estoy aquí, Stilinski -Sven lloró y se quedó dormido completamente desnudo. Al despertar estaba usando un pantalón que le venía grande, una sudadera y no había calcetas.

Claud lo obligó a comerse despacito una sopa que compró en un restaurante cercano ahí, le dio un poco de leche tibia y más tarde una madalena con muy poco dulce. Lo estuvo despertando cada cierto tiempo para darle de comer y para checarle la temperatura, como si tuviera miedo que se muriera frente a él.

-Stilinski -Claud le estaba pellizcando las mejillas -Oye, tus padres ya casi están aquí, despierta ¿No quieres ducharte antes de verlos? -Sven asintió despacio -Vamos a ducharnos, entonces.

Sven no pensó en la vergüenza ni tampoco en que estaba violando la intimidad de Claud al ducharse juntos, simplemente lo hizo, dejó que el chico le pasara la esponja con jabón y que le secara el cabello con una de las dos toallas del hotel.

-Pronto vas a tener que recortarte la barba -Claud le pasó una mano por la barbilla -Probablemente no mucho, pero lo vas a necesitar en algún momento.

-Gracias -Claud bajó la mirada a los pies de Sven, estaba arrodillado frente a él doblándole el pantalón para que no le estorbara al caminar.

Cuando vio a sus padres su única reacción fue abrazarlos, tan fuerte que incluso a él le dolieron un poco los huesos. Stiles lo cargó en sus brazos mientras Derek se aseguraba de pagar la cuenta y darle algo de dinero a Claud. Sven no recuerda si Claud lo aceptó o no, pero se miraron a los ojos cuando cada quien se subió a su auto.

 

+

 

-¡Dos minutos con treinta y cinco! -Gritó Diego antes de chocar su mano con la de su novio -Eso son quince segundos menos que la vez anterior, paga Skandar.

-¡Eso! -Sven apuntó a su hermano mayor -Paga, Skandar.

Y fue todo lo que dijo antes de perder el conocimiento.

Sven estaba seguro de que ya había despertado sin saber dónde estaba en ocasiones suficientes para una vida o tal vez para dos si las acomodaba bien.

-Hola, Deaton -Deaton tenía canas en el bigote y la piel tan marchita como la del abuelito Antoine, pero el abuelito Antoine seguía siendo genial. Deaton jamás fue genial.

-Hola, Steven -El veterinario se acomodó los lentes -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si un tren hubiera pasado por encima de mi -Sven se llevó una mano a los ojos –¿Qué pasó?

-Te desmayaste -Dijo rápidamente Kenzie -Estabas jugando carreras con Kendall y te desmayaste.

-Cierto -Sven suspiró -¿Tendrá algo que ver con la cantidad de acónito que ingerí hace un mes?

-No -Deaton apretó la boca -Todo ese acónito ya lo desechaste.

-Que bien -Sven volvió a cerrar los ojos -¿Podrías decirme ya que rayos me pasó?

-Svenie -Esa fue la voz de su papá, pero Sven se rehusó a abrir los ojos -Steven -Stiles le retiró el brazo de sus ojos con cuidado.

-¿Me estoy muriendo? -Sven apretó los ojos con fuerza -Dime, papá ¿Voy a morir pronto?

-No digas eso -Stiles le apretó con más fuerza los dedos -Nunca digas que te vas a morir. No sé qué haría sin ustedes.

-¿Entonces qué es?

Sven no tenía que tener los ojos abiertos para saber que las tres personas en esa sala compartieron una mirada.

-Svenie estás embarazado -Dijo finalmente Kenzie, su voz suave y ligeramente más firme que de costumbre fue como un balde de agua.

-¿Qué estoy qué? -Sven optó por sentarse en la barra de metal.

-Embarazado -Kenz tomó una hojita cercana a él -Ahí está, esa manchita de ahí es un feto.

-Una célula, querrás decir -Sven miró la hoja de manera crítica -Una mini célula.

-No tienes que pensar en eso ahora -Stiles nuevamente le apretó las manos -Puedes meditarlo con calma y tomar la decisión despacio.

-¿Qué decisión? -Sven miró a su padre y luego a su cuñado -¿Qué no me están diciendo?

-Las semanas de gestación concuerdan cuando estuviste fuera del pueblo -Habló nuevamente Kenzie -Así que tal vez no quieras tenerlo.

-¿Por qué? -Sven frunció el ceño -¿Por qué ni siquiera me enteré de cuando me dieron por el culo? -El adolescente arrugó la nariz -¿Por qué estaba tan dopado que ni siquiera puedo recordar el rostro de la persona? Eso es mi culpa, yo lo hice. Esta célula no me dijo que la creara, ni siquiera sabe que es una célula, pero tampoco le voy a robar la posibilidad de que llegue a tener una consciencia propia solamente porque no fue concebida con amor y todas esas chorradas.

-¿Entonces lo quieres tener? -Stiles tenía esa mirada en los ojos donde le decía que lo iba a apoyar en lo que fuera que necesitara, sin juzgar, como todo padre debería hacer. -¿No te vas a arrepentir después?

-Papá -Sven miró a Stiles a los ojos -¿Alguna vez dudaste en tenerme a mi o a cualquier de mis hermanos? -Stiles negó rápidamente -¿Entonces porque debería hacerlo yo?

-Svenie, estudiar y tener un hijo no es fácil -Kenzie dio un paso más cerca de él -Estudiar, jugar futbol y tener un bebé no es fácil. Tienes que decidir qué quieres.

-Lo quiero a él -Sven miró nuevamente la copia de su pequeña célula. En ese momento hubo un par de lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos -Quiero que tenga la oportunidad de ser feliz, quiero que se le formen sus bracitos y piernitas, quiero escuchar su pequeño corazón, porque de mi peor error esto es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado.

Cuando volvieron a casa Kendall estaba sentado en el porche con Puerquín a sus pies.

-¿Estás bien? -El rubio rápidamente lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Sí ¿Por qué? -Sven siguió su camino al interior de su casa, Declan estaba mirando a Jared con el ceño fruncido y parecía a punto de decir algo, pero sin atreverse a hacerlo.

-Kenzie me envió un mensaje -Kendall siguió a Sven todo el camino escaleras arriba -Y me dijo que pasa y quiero saber si estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo. Svenie un bebé es algo muy difícil.

-¿Crees que no voy a poder cuidarlo? -Sven se giró a verlo con el ceño fruncido. Era siete centímetros más bajo que Kendall, pero podía intimidarlo si quería. Puerquín corrió por todo el pasillo y al llegar a su habitación brincó sobre la cama de Svenie.

-¿Qué va a pasar con el equipo? -Kendall arqueó ambas cejas -¿Con la universidad?

-Te nombro nuevo capitán y Bambi va a ser tu segundo, ahora -Sven pegó la primera fotocopia de su hijo en la pared -Y sobre la universidad -Sven suspiró -Voy a sacarme el título en línea.

-¿Qué?

-Mercadotecnia no es difícil -Sven se empezó a reír -Lo único que estoy pensando ahora es si debería instalar la cuna en esta esquina o en esa.

-¡Steve! -Jesper entró a la habitación hecho un remolino con Charlie pisándole los talones -Ya escuchamos la noticia.

-¡Felicidades! -Charlie le entregó una cajita forrada con papel amarillo -Vinimos volando.

-Literalmente -Jesper sonrió -Lucas nos trajo, lo dejé afuera con Camden.

-¿Qué? -Kendall parecía a punto de entrar en shock o de descomponerse.

Sven retiró el papel amarillo con cuidado hasta dejar una cajita de color café en sus manos, cuando la abrió sintió que el corazón casi se le salía del pecho. Un par de zapatitos verdes y una sonaja era lo que había en el interior.

-Pensamos en comprar más cosas, pero Lucas no estaba muy de humor -Jesper se encogió de hombros -De todas formas, tenemos siete meses para llenar a nuestro sobrino, primo, lo que sea, de regalos.

-Muchas gracias, chicos -Sven los abrazó a ambos. -Es muy bonito.

-¡Ya quiero ver al tío Stiles haciendo su mantita! -Jesper dio un brinquito -¿Crees que le salga bien?

-¿Qué? -Kendall soltó un suspiro -¡Va a tener un bebé!

-Deberías estar feliz, Kendall -Acusó Jesper frunciendo el ceño -Es tu mejor amigo, el código dice que debes apoyarlo en todo, no ser una carga más.

-Si no puede acudir a ti en cosas como estás ¿Entonces con quien más lo va a hacer? -Terminó Charlie también frunciendo el ceño. En ese punto Sven incluso sentía que los dos tenían cierto parecido, aunque fueran tan iguales como un cuervo y un escritorio.

-Ya está lo suficientemente asustado como para que lo asustes más, Ken -Añadió Jesper soltando un suspiro -Si no vas a ser de ayuda puedes irte.

Kendall lo pensó un poco antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama de Sven. -Solamente quiero que esté completamente seguro de su decisión.

-Gracias -Sven le sonrió -Pero lo estoy, Kendall. En algún momento lo vas a entender.

 

+

-Espera -Declan estaba mirando a su novio. Sus ojos no dejaban de recorrerlo una y otra vez, de pies a cabeza e incluyendo la punta de su cabello. -Vuelve a empezar.

-Soy un hombre lobo -Soltó Jared por enésima vez.

-Eso lo entiendo -Declan resopló -Pero no lo proceso.

-¿Quieres que lo muestre? -Jared comenzó por sacarse la camiseta.

-¿Hablamos de convertirte en lobo? -Preguntó Declan lamiéndose los labios.

Jared no le respondió en ese momento, simplemente continuó desvistiéndose hasta que sus pies desnudos tocaron el suelo -Simplemente no entres en pánico.

Y luego se transformó en un lobo completo,

-¿Declan sabes dónde está la engrapa… ¡Santa mierda! ¿Qué rayos? -Bruno estaba en la entrada de la puerta mirando directamente a Jared o al lobo -¿Cómo entró a la casa?

-No lo entiendes -Declan miró a su hermano -Él es Jared.

-¿Se comió a Jared? -Bruno comenzó a agitar rápidamente una de sus manos hasta que finalmente alcanzó una de las pistolas que estaban cerca de él -Lo voy a matar.

-¡No! -Declan se paró frente a su hermano, manos en alto y ojos completamente alertas. -No, Bruno. No se comió a Jared, Jared es un hombre lobo.

-¿De nuevo te estás drogando? -Bruno bajó el arma -Dijiste que lo habías dejado. Joder, Jared hizo que dejaras todo eso y no porque te lo pidiera, simplemente lo hiciste.

El lobo ladeó ligeramente el rostro -No estoy decepcionado de ti, solamente creía que realmente amabas a ese chico. Claud incluso fue a buscar a su hermano por ti, por él.

-Lo hago.

-¿Drogarte?

-La otra cosa -Aceptó finalmente Declan y su ritmo cardiaco no tuvo ninguna variación. -Y no estoy drogado, Jared y ellos son hombres lobo.

-Ok, llamaré a una ambulancia -Bruno sacó el móvil de su pantalón.

Jared volvió a ser humano en ese momento.

-No llamaré a la ambulancia -Bruno guardó de nuevo el móvil -Pero iré a dormir. Sip, dormiré durante lo que resta del día.

-Tienes trabajo a las cinco -Le recordó Jared mientras se acomodaba su bóxer -¿Lo recuerdas? Delicias Stilinski, tienes que hornear tu tarta especial para los clientes de la noche.

-¿Dec estamos soñando?

-¿De qué hablan? -Yael se estaba acomodando una bufanda y un gorrito.

-Jared es un hombre lobo -Murmuró Bruno.

-Oh, ya lo sé -Yael sacó los guantes del interior de su chaqueta y se los puso -¿Me llevas a casa de Jesper? Me invitó a ver a Lucas.

-¿Quién es Lucas? -Declan automáticamente volvió a ser el hermano sobreprotector de siempre.

-Su hipogrifo -Yael les sonrió -Y me deja acariciarlo y todo, probablemente hoy pueda volar encima de él.

-Decidido -Bruno suspiró -Hoy me reporto enfermo.

-¿Entonces tú me llevas?  -Yael se giró a ver a su hermano mayor. -Claud se fue a comprar fresas para Svenie, Matty está dormido y tú eres el único que puede llevarme ¿Sí?

-¿Porque Claud está comprando algo para Sven? -Jared se acomodó la sudadera antes de abrazar a su novio por la espalda tanteando el terreno.

-No lo sé -Yael frunció el ceño -Está un poco protector con él desde que se enteró que tiene un feto en su vientre.

-¿Qué Sven tiene qué? -Declan tomó las manos de Jared para mirarlo a la cara.

-Toma mi auto, Yael. Tu hermano y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Realmente no hablaron mucho. Solamente Declan proceso el hecho de que los hombres lobo son reales, los hipogrifos también y los hombres pueden tener bebés en ciertas circunstancias, luego de eso se concentró en que podía tener sexo con su novio y jamás se iba a romper.

-Sí, Dec, puedes hacerlo tan duro como quieras, no me voy a quebrar.

Declan lo comprobó durante toda la tarde y hasta que Jr les pidió que por favor se callaran o iba a llamar a la policía.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	55. También es una forma de querer

Construcciones S&H no había sido nada más que otro letrero en el pueblo hasta que Claud entró al edificio vestido con jeans nuevos y una camisa de botones en lugar de una sin mangas. Tenía el cabello peinado y un carnet de visitante. Durante todo el recorrido se estuvo diciendo que era una pésima idea eso de realmente presentarse en Recursos Humanos para ver si cumplía con los requisitos para trabajar en esa empresa. Solamente tenía que sacar copias y llevar café, no deberían preocuparse por su ropa.

-Hola -Edward Stilinski entró al elevador en el segundo piso, tenía un par de cafés y no llevaba su uniforme de policía.

-Hola -Respondió Claud intentando ocultar la razón por la que estaba ahí.

-¿Qué tanto necesitas el trabajo? -Edward se recargo en la pared y le dio un trago a uno de los cafés.

-Yale -Respondió Claud y Edward lo entendió casi al instante. Desde el instante en el que Claud se presentó por primera vez con el resto de los Stilinskis había sido un poco difícil mantener su vida privada, ellos parecían conocer todo de él y obviamente sabían que lo único a lo que le daban importancia era la universidad de Yael y que únicamente lo enviarían a alguna de la Ivy League porque su hermano lo merecía.

-Bien -El chico le entregó el otro café -Sonríe y pretende que eres mi amigo de toda la vida. La gente normalmente me llama Edward, pero puedes decirme Ed.

-¿Qué?

-Ríete -Claud se rio, realmente lo hizo, de sus labios escapó una risa real, aunque realmente era una risa nerviosa. El café no estaba tan malo si lo comparaba con la pasta extraña que les preparaba Jr de vez en cuando. -Bien, ¿Van a venir en Navidad?

-Supongo -Claud se encogió de hombros -Jared y Charlie ya se las arreglaron para convencer a todos así que ¿Qué estamos haciendo? -Preguntó Daehler cuando se dio cuenta que Edward estaba haciendo todo lo posible por saludar al personal con una sonrisa asegurándose que los vieran juntos.

-Te estoy consiguiendo el empleo -Edward le sonrió de nueva cuenta antes de abrir la puerta -¡Aitana!

-No grites, Edward -La chica se echó el cabello hacia atrás antes de girarse a verlo -¿Qué quieres? -Era una chica no muy alta, de cabello teñido, ojos hermosos y una presencia que te obligaba a mirarle, aunque fuera un lugar lleno de gente.

-Claud también está en busca del empleo -Ed apuntó hacia el chico mientras bebía de su café.

-Este empleo comienza a ser popular -Aitana movió la silla -¿Quién es tu padre? ¿Miranda Presley?

-Al parecer -Eddie amplió su sonrisa -¿Quieres que los deje solos para que le hagas la entrevista?

Aitana dejó de ver los papeles para mirar a Claud. Le dio una vista de pies a cabeza, critico su pantalón, la manera en la que estaba fajado e incluso la forma en la que llevaba peinado su cabello.

-Claud Daehler, te graduaste con un promedio de 9.5, asististe a dos secundarias diferentes y uno de tus profesores redactó una carta para recomendarte en Stanford -La chica tomó una pluma -Leí sobre ti. Tomaste administración cuando estabas en la secundaria y tu proyecto final fue muy bueno.

Claud miró a Edward y luego a la chica. Ni siquiera sabía porque había hecho un currículo si esa chica parecía saberlo todo. En ese momento entendió porque se llevaba tan bien con el resto de los Stilinskis.

-Diecinueve años y ¿Quieres llevar café y sacar copias en lugar de sacarte el título? -Aitana se recargó completamente en la silla.

-Por algo estoy aquí -Claud le devolvió la mirada.

-No hablaremos de eso ahora -La chica soltó un suspiro y le extendió una mano a Edward para que le diera de su café -Empiezas mañana y no, tu jefe no es Miranda Presley, es Stiles Stilinski. -Aitana hizo una mueca antes de devolver el café -Lo cual es un poco peor si lo piensas -La chica soltó un suspiro -Y evita usar ropa que te haga sentir incómodo, incluso yo comienzo a estresarme.

Edward le guiñó un ojo antes de apretarle el hombro y señalarle la puerta de la oficina. Aitana automáticamente volvió a los papeles y a su ordenador.

-¿Me dio el trabajo?

-Y yo no tuve nada que ver -Edward le sonrió -¿Vamos a festejar?

-¿A dónde?

Claud se arrepintió de aceptar en el momento en que vio la sonrisa de Edward.

 

Se compraron un par de botellas de vodka, dos cajetillas de cigarros y mucha comida chatarra. Luego se metieron en el auto de Edward y condujeron hasta la orilla del bosque.

-No estamos tan lejos de mi casa, no te preocupes -Edward levantó su botella -Por tu nuevo empleo.

-Por mi nuevo empleo -Los dos bebieron directamente de la botella e hicieron el mismo sonido cuando les quemó la garganta.

-Ed -El chico lo miró mientras encendía un cigarro -No estás intentando meterte en mis pantalones ¿Cierto?

-No sabía que tenía fama de puta, gracias -Edward resopló

-Sólo quería asegurarme -Claud también prendió un cigarro -No quiero tener problemas con tus hermanos o mis hermanos.

-Jared ya arregló cuentas conmigo -Ed suspiró y Claud arqueó ambas cejas -Por lo de Bruno, cráneo roto, clavícula rota, dedos rotos y compartir cama con él durante tres días.

-Bruno ya es lo suficientemente grandecito para decidir con quién acostarse -Claud se encogió de hombros -Pero si le haces daño a alguno de ellos te voy a cortar el pene.

-Lo mismo para ti -Ed le sonrió. -Si le haces daño te voy a cortar el pene con mis garras.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Claud frunció el ceño y Ed sonrió todavía más amplio.

+

 

Deaton y Kenzie le dijeron que no hiciera ejercicio, que no comiera mucha chatarra y que se tomara sus vitaminas, una de cada frasquito que Derek le había separado por tamaño. Stiles se lo recordaba todas las mañanas al levantarlo para enviarlo a clases.

Los papeles se habían invertido, ahora era Kendall quien pasaba por él y quien le decía que no fuera dramático, que solamente iba a estar siete horas fuera, no necesitaba probarse todo su armario en busca de algo que no hiciera más notoria su pancita que poco a poco comenzaba a notarse.

Nadie le dijo que no podía levantarse a media noche para intentar robar las llaves de su propio auto e ir en busca de helado, chocolates y todo lo que se le antojara. Con lo que no contaba era con Claud Daehler durmiendo en el sofá de su casa y Edward acostado en el sofá junto al suyo. La chimenea estaba encendida y todavía llevaban zapatos.

-¿Qué haces? -Claud le estaba frunciendo el ceño desde el sofá.

-Duérmete -Respondió Sven intentando escalar todavía más alto para ver si sus llaves no estaban en las tacitas de porcelana que les regaló una manada China.

-Bájate de ahí -Ordeno Claud con el ceño fruncido -Le vas a hacer daño al bebé.

-Es una célula, no un bebé -Sven se negó a bajarse hasta que las manos de Claud se clavaron en su cintura y lo devolvieron al suelo -¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

-Salvo a la célula -Claud se pasó una mano por el cabello -¿Qué buscas?

-Las llaves de mi auto -Sven suspiró -Necesito ir a comprar chocolates, estoy seguro que Skandar le dio todos a Kenzie y ahora no hay ninguno.

-Es tarde para chocolates -Claud volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

-Iré caminando -Sven se cerró el suéter y empezó a buscar alguna chaqueta olvidada por toda la sala.

-Joder -Claud se revolvió el cabello -Anda, yo te llevo.

-¿Crees que no puedo caminar? -Sven se puso un gorrito de Camden, se acomodó unos guantes de Skandar y apretó un poco a su pequeña célula. -Antes de mi célula era el más rápido en el equipo de atletismo y…

-Cierra la boca -Claud frunció el ceño -Yo te llevo, no por ti, por la célula.

Sven se lo pensó un poco antes de asentir. Podía hacer un viaje de media hora con Claud, pero solamente por su pequeña célula.

-Bien -Sven se metió dentro de una nueva sudadera y sonrió -Te compraré dulces.

El viaje no fue silencioso, técnicamente la música llenaba el silencio y también el ruido del viento al colarse por su ventana. Claud parecía una hoja de papel temblando en el asiento del copiloto, pero Sven siempre había amado el aire contra su rostro, en ocasiones se transformaba y pedía la ventana solamente para sentir como los ojos se le irritaban y su pelaje se revolvía. Eran buenos días.

Claud no le abrió la puerta del auto, ni tampoco se aseguró de que lo siguiera cuando llegaron al 24 horas más cercano. Sven no tuvo necesidad de eso, simplemente se bajó del auto y casi corrió al interior de la tienda, tomó una de las canastitas antes de comenzar su compra asegurándose de llevar todo lo que le gustara e incluso lo que no, pero que se le antojaba.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer tanto ruido? -Claud estaba un par de pasos detrás de él, brazos cruzados y gesto imponente, como si le molestara que los vieran en una tienda juntos.

-No estoy haciendo ruido -Sven frunció el ceño y metió otro paquetito de Reese’s a la canasta, nunca se sabía si tenía suficientes Reese’s.

-Lo haces, te mueves y no lo sé. Vibras -Explicó Claud extendiendo sus manos para intentar darse a entender -Eres muy ruidoso.

-Papá dice que soy el más silencioso de todos -Sven arrugó la nariz y continuó su camino -De hecho, cuando tenía tres años era el primero en desaparecer, mi rastro se perdía primero.

-No solamente cuando tenías tres años -Claud tomó una profunda bocanada de aire luego de decirlo. Se miraron durante unos segundos y finalmente el humano salió de la tienda dejando al adolescente completamente solo en el pasillo de las papas sintéticas.

Sven perdió mucho tiempo comprando, devolvió algunas cosas, escogió algunas otras y finalmente se detuvo frente al microondas para preparar un par de sándwiches de pavo.

El único empleado lo estuvo mirando hasta que el microondas pitó y Sven rápidamente los colocó en dos platitos separados.

-Espero que aceptes tarjeta o tendré que robarlo -El adolescente le entregó su credencial de la secundaria y la tarjeta de crédito adicional de sus padres. Todos en casa tenían una, incluso Camden tenía una, solamente para emergencias, había dicho su padre y esa obviamente era una emergencia.

-Acepto tarjetas -El vendedor le sonrió -Y si tu novio sigue molesto también tu número.

-No es mi novio -Sven le sonrió -Pero tampoco te voy a dar mi número -Le guiñó un ojo antes de tomar la bolsa de sus chucherías en una mano y en otra la de su comida.

Claud tiró el cigarro antes de abrirle la puerta para que metiera las cosas.

-Te compré un sándwich -Sven le extendió la bolsa -Y un té -El chico arqueó ambas cejas -Es de pavo ¿No te gusta el pavo?

Claud continuó mirándolo. Sus ojos tenían un color azul ligeramente extraño, no era el tipo de azul cálido como el de Jesper, tampoco un azul suave como los de Lexie, era un nuevo azul, uno que Sven nunca antes había visto.

-Me gusta el pavo -Claud tomó la bolsa de la comida -Y me quedo con el té verde.

-Bien, me gusta el té de fresa.

Se sentaron en una banquita afuera del 24 horas, los dos mirando hacia la carretera vacía y las luces parpadeantes del alumbrado público. No hablaron durante los primeros cinco minutos, solamente masticaban y se quejaban del queso caliente.

-Lo que dije dentro -Claud miró su sándwich -Te estuvieron buscando durante días, tu papá no podía dormir y Jared -Claud suspiró -Fue muy egoísta lo que hiciste, Steven.

-Lo sé -Sven bajó la cabeza -Creí que estaba haciendo lo correcto, simplemente quería escapar.

-Escapar nunca es una solución a menos que tengas un padre que te maltrate, pero eventualmente debes hacerle frente al problema -Claud le dio un trago a su té -No lo vuelvas a hacer, no por ti, sino por tu familia. Está bien que a ti no te importa si vives o mueres, pero tienes mucha gente a la que si le interesa.

-¿A ti te interesa? -Sven ni siquiera estuvo muy seguro de porque lo preguntó.

-A mí solamente me interesa que no mates a tu fetito -Claud volvió a morder el sándwich.

-¿Quieres ir a ver la nueva ecografía? Creo que ya tiene corazoncito y ya parece más un camarón que un arroz -Claud arqueó las cejas.

-Le preguntaré a tu papá si me da permiso de salir -Claud volvió a mirar al frente.

-Solamente dale café, tres de crema, una de leche, tres de mascabado y un poco de caramelo -Sven soltó un suspiro -Jamás nos dejaba tomar de su taza cuando éramos niños, pero el aroma era suficiente para que todos, menos Jared, saliéramos de la cama.

-Café negro, una de azúcar -Claud suspiró -Así lo toma mi papá.

-¿Y tú como lo tomas?

Claud no respondió, simplemente hizo una bola con la basura de su sándwich y se acabó el té de un trago. Al volver a casa Sven ya estaba más dormido que despierto.

 

+

 

Stiles se acostumbró muy rápido a Claud. El chico era bastante ágil, aprendía rápido y era excelente para las cuentas en la mente. Su escritorio estaba justo afuera de la oficina de Stiles y siempre tenía el café listo, como si pudiera leerle la mente el chico siempre abría la puerta en el momento equivocado, le rellenaba su termo y le entregaba el trabajo que necesitaba para cinco minutos después. Además, que no usaba tacones y no olía demasiado a perfume como sus anteriores empleados, solamente Corey le caía bien para ese trabajo, pero luego de que Mason creara su propia empresa y lo tomara como su propio asistente, nadie más podía disponer de él a menos que Mason lo autorizara.

-Hola, Cloud -Camden le dejó una pequeña tarjetita sobre su escritorio y continuó su camino al interior de la oficina de Stiles.

-¡Es Claud! -Corrigió Claud antes de que el niño despareciera de su vista.

-Hola, papi -Camden todavía estaba usando un gorrito con una enorme C en la parte frontal y unos guantes que habían sido de Jesper.

-Hola, Cam -Stiles le sonrió a su hijo -¿Quieres algo?

-Traigo mi lonche -Camden abrió su mochila y sacó su termo con chocolate tibio y una cajita de galletas. -Quiero hablar de negocios.

-Oh -Stiles apagó el monitor de su ordenador para mirar a su hijo -¿Y qué negocios exactamente, Señor…?

-Puedes llamarme Camden -Camden le sonrió -Es sobre mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Tu fiesta de cumpleaños, claro -Stiles asintió -Ya solamente faltan ¿Cuántos? ¿Cinco meses? ¿Seis?

-Cinco meses, dos semanas, tres días -Camden le sopló a su termo -Pero en mi pastelería favorita están haciendo muchos pedidos y hoy vi la agenda -Stiles arqueó una ceja -El tío Jordan tiene ocupado hasta dentro de cinco meses y una semana -Camden hizo un puchero -¿Y si no puede hacer mi pastelito?

Stiles se inclinó sobre su escritorio para ver un poco más de cerca a su hijo. Camden era perfecto, su rostro era perfectamente simétrico, sus ojos tenían el tamaño adecuado para su cara y su boca el grosor exacto.

-¿Por qué es tan importante la pastelería, Camden? -Preguntó despacito, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Porque ahí hacen mi pastel favorito, papi -Camden suspiró -Y quiero que mis invitados prueben mi pastel favorito. Quiero compartir un pastel que sea bonito y sepa rico.

Camden le dio un traguito a su chocolate antes de mirarlo -¿Puedes hablar con el tío Jordan de mi pastel? Prometo no pedir nada para Navidad.

-¿Y entonces que va a hacer Santa con tu regalo? -Stiles frunció un poco las cejas.

-Papi -Camden suspiró -No sé porque el abuelito John no te ha dicho esto, pero, Santa no existe. Derpops nos compra los regalos.

Stiles se sintió un poco idiota en ese momento. Se cubrió los labios con la punta de sus dedos y asintió despacio.

-Tienes razón, hablaré con tu abuelito John sobre eso -Camden asintió exactamente de la misma manera -Ahora la fecha de tu pastel ya está lista, Claud lo hizo ayer, pero aún no tiene el diseño de tus invitaciones ¿Lo quieres hablar con él ahora o después?

-Después, papi. Todavía falta mucho para mi cumpleaños -Camden negó varias veces -¿Podemos irnos ya? Svenie tiene su ecografía hoy y realmente quiero ver si es verdad que es como un camaroncito, porque no le creo.

 

+

Se convirtió en una costumbre encontrar a Claud Daehler dormido cerca de la chimenea, a veces con Edward o a veces completamente solo, todavía con su ordenador a un lado y los lentes de pasta que se había comprado con el seguro de la compañía mal puestos.

Derek comenzó a tenerles un poco más de consideración en ese momento, cuando lo descubrió una mañana preparando café todavía usando la ropa del día anterior. Stiles bajó apenas unos minutos después, también con la ropa anterior y la vista cansada.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías tanto trabajo? -Derek frunció el ceño.

-Es por lo del paro -Stiles bostezó -Necesito terminar de revisar las invitaciones, preparar los aguinaldos y la posada.

-Si me dijeras podría ayudarte -Derek frunció tanto las cejas que casi se tocaron.

-Claud y yo lo llevamos bien ¿Verdad? -El chico Daehler asintió -Y Garrett también lo está haciendo muy bien.

-¿No se iba ya de vacaciones? -Derek se sirvió una taza de café y puso la leche para preparar chocolate, porque todavía tenía algunos hijos que no bebían nada más que chocolate en las mañanas.

-La próxima semana, los gemelos todavía tenían clases -Stiles se encogió de hombros -No me quejo, sin él no dormiríamos.

Derek miró a Claud, el chico se veía ligeramente más bajo que de costumbre, tenía ojeras e incluso parecía a punto de caer dormido dentro de su taza de café.

-¿Y tus hermanos?

-No lo sé -Claud suspiró -No los he visto mucho últimamente -El alfa asintió un par de veces antes de ver a su suegro bajando las escaleras.

-¿Qué hace despierto tan temprano? -Derek nuevamente frunció el ceño. Ese pintaba como un día malo. -Es igual de terco que su hijo.

-No te quejes, Derek y dame café -John ocupó la silla más cerca -¿Dónde está mi gatito?

-No tarda en llegar -Derek apuntó al reloj -A veces no entiendo cómo puede sobrevivir sin dormir.

-Hiperactividad -Dijeron los dos Stilinski al mismo tiempo.

Sven fue el siguiente en bajar, todavía en pijama y quejándose de su vejiga, luego fue Skandar, Jerome, Skylar, Camden, Tony y finalmente Edward entró tarareando una canción.

-¡Abuelito! -Ed rápidamente se acercó a su abuelo -¿Por qué estás despierto? ¿Quién te despertó? -John Stilinski le acomodó un poco el cuello de su camisa antes de sonreírle -¿Qué?

-Vas a ser un buen policía, Eddie -Todos escucharon como el corazón de Edward se aceleró hasta el punto en que casi los dejó sordos.

-¿Por qué están despiertos? -Jared bajó con el ceño fruncido -¿Ya hicieron desayuno?

-Eres un flojito, Jared -Camden estaba partiendo los huevos dentro de un bowl.

Esa misma tarde Derek volvió solo del trabajo, Camden lo había abandonado para ir a trabajar con Jedrik en Delicias Stilinski y Tony había dicho que era su día para ir a comprar regalos con Louis. Cuando llegó a casa Skandar se estaba duchando y Declan estaba bebiéndose en una cerveza en la entrada de su porche, mirando como unas cuantas gotitas de lluvia se perdía en la tierra.

-¿Un día cansado? -Derek se sentó junto a él. El chico, si lo veía desde cerca, no era parecido a su padre, ninguno se parecía a Matt, pero tenían ciertas manías que se lo recordaban.

-Muchos autos que arreglar -Declan se encogió de hombros -¿Cómo estuvo el suyo?

-Helado -Derek le sonrió -Svenie me dijo que viven en la vieja estación de bomberos -Declan asintió -Tengo un departamento vacío, tal vez estén un poco más apretados, pero tiene calefacción y agua caliente.

-Tenemos agua caliente -Declan carraspeó un poco -Y está bien para nosotros.

-Declan -Derek se giró a verlo -Me imagino que es difícil, pero a veces las cosas buenas no siempre tienen un precio alto. A veces las merecemos.

-Lo sé -Declan asintió -Me lo repito cada vez que veo a Jared.

Por primera vez Derek no tuvo nada que responder. Simplemente miró al chico sentado junto a él, era muy joven y al mismo tiempo tan viejo que había logrado lo que nadie más que Stiles Stilinski había logrado, tocarlo de tal manera que no existía forma en el mundo en que pudiera llegar a odiarlo.  

 

 

 

 


	56. Siempre hacia adelante

 

Camden era quien recibía el correo de la casa Stilinski Hale, todas las mañanas él era el primero en revisar el buzón, sacar todo del interior y luego comenzar a repartir cada sobre a su respectivo dueño. Normalmente algunas cartas eran de Louis para Tony, porque ellos tenían esa extraña costumbre de quererse a la antigua, de enviarse cartas de amor, salir a bailar a salones, tomarse de la mano y llevar pulseras de pareja. Algunos sobres eran para Stiles o para Derek, aunque en su mayoría eran paquetes para Skandar, Svenie, Edward o Camden.

La primera vez que Camden hizo una compra en línea llamó a Jesper para que le enseñara como hacerlo, luego de esa larga lección, Derek comenzó a encontrarse con pequeños montos de compras en línea que hacía su pequeño cachorro.

Esa era la razón por la cual todos creían que Camden era quien revisaba primero el correo, porque esperaba sus paquetes. Nadie se detuvo a pensarlo dos veces hasta que un día Michael llegó a la casa Stilinski Hale cuando Camden estaba entregando el correo.

Julian II estaba haciendo pucheritos por no estar usando sus zapatitos de Bugs Bunny y el pequeño Leo estaba aferrado a los brazos de Mick mirando directamente al rostro de su papá como si fuera lo único que existiera en ese momento.

-Hola, Mick -Camden estaba sentado en la sala con una postal en sus manos.

-Hola, Cam -Mick se inclinó para besarle la coronilla cuando la vio. Era una postal de Rusia, un hermoso paisaje de acuerdo a la perfecta caligrafía con la que habían escrito el nombre de Camden y lo feliz que se sentía el remitente de poder estarle enviando esa postal -¿Quién te la mandó?

-Julian -Camden continuó mirando la postal -Llegó hoy -El niño sonrió tan amplio que por un momento su rostro parecía a punto de quebrarse -Sabía que iba a llegar hoy, Julian nunca pasa un mes sin enviarme una postal.

-¿De verdad? -Michael tragó duro. De pronto no pudo controlar sus gestos, la forma en la que su ceño se fue frunciendo poco a poco y el volumen de su voz bajó considerablemente.

-¡Sí! -Camden recuperó la postal y volvió a mirarla -Siempre lo hace, me dice dónde está y yo las guardo y le mando cartas a la misma dirección. Así hablamos. Julian es mi mejor amigo.

-Qué bonito -Michael intentó sonreír por su primo. Camden se veía realmente feliz, su corazoncito palpitaba un poco más rápido y sus labios no podían parar de sonreír.

Nunca antes en su vida había sentido envidia, pero en ese momento mientras veía a su primo acariciar una y otra vez las letras de la postal, su envidia aumentaba y también su tristeza. Durante un momento había creído que lo que él y Julian tenían era irremplazable, sin embargo, escuchar a su primo lo hizo darse cuenta que en realidad él no era nada más que otra persona común en la vida del vampiro. Camden, por otro lado, era la persona de Julian, Camden era su príncipe y no había manera de competir contra eso.

-Camden -El niño dejó de ver la postal para mirar a su primo -Nunca dejes de responderle las postales, nunca dejes de pensar en él, ni de acordarte de él. Julian te quiere como nunca nadie más lo va a hacer, así que cuando creas que has encontrado a alguien para ti, recuérdalo a él y recuerda todo lo que él sería capaz de hacer por ti.

-Yo quiero mucho a Julian -Camden asintió varias veces -Es genial, es mi mejor amigo y es un vampiro. Jamás podría olvidarme de él, ni siquiera si una bruja me pone un hechizo.

-Yo soy una bruja -Julian II se giró a verlo con el ceño fruncido y un tazón de cereal en sus manitas, porque él, igual que todos, siempre que llegaban a la casa Stilinski Hale lo primero que hacían era ir a ver que podían robar de la cocina.

-Tú no eres una bruja, Juls -Mick miró a su hijo -Solamente tienes magia.

-Cómo las brujas -Julian II puso los ojos en blanco -Soy una bruja y las brujas no ponemos hechizos malos.

-¿Quieres ver las otras postales? -Camden entrecerró los ojos. John Stilinski ya se había llevado al pequeño Leo y ahora estaban en la cocina riendo mientras preparaban un nuevo biberón.

-¿Me las vas a mostrar? -Mick sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido.

-Pero va a ser nuestro secreto -Camden le sonrió -Y tienes que tratarlas con cuidado, son mi tesoro.

-Por su puesto.

Mick se sentó durante lo que le parecieron horas observando todas las postales del pequeño Stilinski y la historia de cada una de ellas. Al final simplemente se quedó observando un retrato muy antiguo de Julian, uno que solamente Camden había visto en años y que mantenía en una caja de metal, con dos cerraduras y escondida en una trampilla dentro del baño de su habitación.  

 

+

 

Jesper y Charlie estudiando en la casa Daehler se volvió tan común como Yael saliendo de casa con una pequeña maleta porque iba a ir a visitar universidades con Skylar Stilinski.

Al principio había sido extraño, que alguien se metiera tanto en sus vidas que los planes ya no eran de cinco personas, sino de veinte o a veces más, que sus teléfonos tuvieran más de diez contactos y que las noches de películas se volvieran tan comunes como fumarse un cigarro en una ventana para que el humo no le llegara al más pequeño de los Daehler.

Cada quien dormía donde quería y volvían a casa cuando se les daba su gana, pero no porque anduvieran de juerga, sino porque ahora eran mejores personas y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta.

-¡STEVEN! -Claud casi se tiró del cabello cuando vio al adolescente patear una pelota para devolverla a la cancha. El chico estaba vestido con Jeans y llevaba una chaqueta encima de una playera que le venía grande, pero miraba la pelota con anhelo.

-Ya, ya -Sven levantó las manos en señal de rendición frente al otro chico -Solamente fue una patada, no fue nada serio.

-Lo que digas -Claud le colocó ambas manos en la cintura y lo movió lejos de la cancha. Kendall fue el único que le encontró la gracia, el resto del equipo los miró como si tuvieran tres cabezas en cada brazo. -¿Ya comiste?

-Si -Sven se dejó caer en una de las bancas -Quiero jugar.

-No puedes -Claud se sentó junto a él -Solamente espera unos meses más y vas a volver a hacerlo.

-No -Sven suspiró -No voy a dejarlo en las gradas mientras yo vuelvo a la cancha, no voy a dejarlo con mis padres mientras yo entreno. No voy a volver a hacerlo hasta que tenga como diez meses y solamente será por pasatiempo.

-Tú lo escogiste -Claud no lo estaba mirando, estaba mirando a la cancha, donde Kendall movía al equipo como si fueran una de sus extremidades.

-Lo sé, pero es difícil -Sven miró a Claud -Es muy difícil.

-Vámonos de aquí -Claud le ofreció su mano -Vamos a comprar dulces.

-No traigo auto. Kendall

-Yo conduzco, Steven -Claud no sostuvo su mano, su meñique sostuvo el meñique de Sven y así estuvieron hasta que ambos se encontraron frente al microondas del mismo 24 horas preparando un par de sándwiches de pavo.

Claud tomaba el café con tres cuartos de leche, dos cucharadas de azúcar y solamente una galleta. Sven se dio cuenta un día que se encontraron en el pequeño comedor de la empresa de sus padres, en ese momento también se dio cuenta que Claud no hablaba de él a menos que se sintiera seguro, no respondía preguntas sobre su persona ni tampoco peticiones. Todo tenía que ser iniciativa propia o se arruinaba completamente el ambiente.

Le llevó un par de meses darse cuenta, pero a penas lo supo dejó de preguntar y comenzó a observar. Claud se fumaba un cigarro cuando estaba estresado, pero si Svenie se acercaba automáticamente lo apagaba, se bebía tres tazas de café durante el día, prefería las donas de maple, siempre escogía el plato con menos comida y no le importaba rellenar el vaso de alguien más.

En ocasiones Sven sentía que Claud era la mejor persona en la habitación, pero sabía que decírselo solamente lo alejaría y por alguna razón no quería a Claud lejos de su vida.

-Ya programaron la fecha -Sven estaba doblando el papel de su sándwich.

-¿Cuándo es? -Claud se miró la punta de los dedos -Tengo que pedirle el día a tu papá y conseguir que alguien me remplace.

-Julio 17 -Svenie le sonrió -Ya tengo que comenzar a planear su habitación y comprarle ropa.

-Ya tiene ropa.

-Ropa que Jesper y Charlie le han regalado -Sven puso los ojos en blanco -Tengo que comprarle ropa yo, que sea con mis gustos, perfecta para mi bebé. Y una cuna, un mecedor, zapatitos chiquitos y bonitos y trajecitos diminutos que le van a quedar grandes.

-Ya -Claud le pellizcó la pierna -Ya lo entendí -El adolescente resopló -Vamos el sábado -Concluyó Claud -Tengo toda la tarde libre.

-Que coincidencia -Sven amplió su sonrisa -Yo también.

 

+

 

Cuando Kendall tenía cinco pregunto cómo fue que sus padres se conocieron y decidieron tener un bebé. Al principio ambos se habían mirado antes de comenzar a contarle que la primera vez que se vieron su papá no la recuerda, pero su padre sí. Le contaron cada detalle y él estaba cada vez más emocionado por saber el momento en el que decidieron que iban a estar juntos para toda la vida porque se supone que solamente te casas una vez. Así que esperó y esperó y entonces sus papás le contaron, cada uno, por separado, como fue que se enteraron que estaban enamorados del otro.

Kendall dio brinquitos y mordió su almohada de la emoción hasta que cayó dormido con Puerquín recostado en su estómago. Al día siguiente, cuando despertó, sus padres estaban preparando el desayunado y platicando sobre algo que iban a hacer en algún momento, porque ellos siempre estaban haciendo planes sobre cualquier cosa, probablemente lo único que no planearon fue a él, Kendall, sin embargo, salió bien.

Sus padres no eran de la misma edad, no se habían conocido en un baile, ni tampoco pudieron, durante algún tiempo, salir a la calle tomados de la mano porque no estaba bien, ahora podían hacerlo y lo hacían a cada momento, se abrazaban, se tomaban de la mano y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos dándose mimos porque era una costumbre que los relajaba. Era mejores amigos y eran, al mismo tiempo, sus mejores amigos, así que quería presentarles a Joseph.

Joseph era la única persona que lo había hecho creer que su corazón podía explotar. Habló con su padre, se sentó frente a él en el interior de su oficina y le entregó una de las latas de soda antes de soltar la bomba.

-¿Y porque me lo preguntas? -Jackson se metió una papa a la boca antes de mirar a su hijo.

-Porque quiero saber si te parece bien -Kendall suspiró -Joseph es realmente muy importante para mí.

-En ese caso tienes que decirme ‘’Papá, el viernes quiero traer a Joseph a cenar’’. Nadie puede decidir con quién quieres salir, ni siquiera yo o Hazie.

-¿Entonces si puedo llevarlo a comer? -Ken revolvió un poco el cátsup con una papa.

-Solamente escoge el día, te aseguro que vamos a preparar una comida deliciosa -Jackson le sonrió a su hijo -¿Qué tal vas con el equipo?

-No sé cómo lo hacía Svenie -Kendall puso más cátsup en su hamburguesa -¿Cómo puede ser tan flaquito y hacer tanto?

-En realidad ya no está tan flaquito -Jackson arrugó la nariz -Parece que se comió toda la frutería en un día.

-Peor -Kendall sonrió -Se comió toda una bolsa de chucherías mientras veía una película y no me dejó quitarle nada.

-Se le pasará en unas semanas, luego va a comenzar a preocuparse por cuanto has comido durante el día.

-O si empiezas a comer antes que él -Hazael dejó la chaqueta en el respaldo de su silla -Como ustedes, estoy tarde cinco minutos y me traicionan.

-Teníamos hambre -Jackson le entregó su hamburguesa -El viernes viene Joseph a comer.

Hazael asintió varias veces -¿Lasaña está bien? ¿Algo con carne? ¿Es vegano? ¿Vegetariano? ¿De los que odian el gluten?

-Ni siquiera sé que es el gluten -Kendall arrugó la nariz -Pero creo que lasaña está bien -El chico le sonrió -Oh y prepara ese pay tan rico de frambuesa, le encantó.

-Bien -Haz le sonrió a su hijo -Suena algo serio.

-Es serio, voy muy en serio con él.

Jackson y Hazael compartieron una larga mirada antes de volver a concentrarse en su comida y en el partido de la siguiente semana.

 

+

 

Joseph se sentía especial con Kendall, cada vez que el rubio lo tomaba de la mano o le besaba las mejillas antes de entrar a clase lo hacía sentirse como el adolescente enamorado más dichoso del mundo, porque la persona de la que estaba enamorado también estaba enamorada de él.

Kendall probablemente era la única persona en el mundo que no tenía ni siquiera un hueso malo en todo su cuerpo y sus labios siempre sabían a algo dulce. Kendall era perfecto hasta que las malas voces comenzaron a llegar a él y lo hicieron creer que tenían razón, porque de ninguna manera Ken Whittemore podría pasar tanto tiempo con un niño como él.

Se miró las mangas de su camisa de cuadros con el ceño fruncido y sus pantalones de mezclilla. Era todo un logro que no llegara a clases vistiendo un overol u oliendo a estiércol de vaca.

-Hola, bonito -Kendall lo abrazó por la espalda y le besó el cuello -¿Hace mucho que llegaste?

-Cinco minutos -Joseph se giró para verlo -Dijiste que era importante.

-Lo es -Kendall carraspeó un par de veces y el corazón de Joseph se detuvo -Es sobre nosotros.

-Oh -Joseph apretó un poco más el móvil entre sus manos -¿Tenían razón?

-¿Qué? -Kendall ladeó el rostro como un caniche, algo que solamente había visto hacer a Svenie anteriormente.

-El otro día me dijeron que te vieron aquí -Joseph apuntó al edificio en general -Con otro chico, uno mayor, guapo y que compraron muchas cosas.

-¿Yo? -Kendall frunció el ceño -¿Cuándo exactamente?

Joseph dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada. Había esperado que Kendall lo negara o que dijera que era solamente un amigo.

-La semana pasada -Joseph dio un paso hacia atrás -No tienes que darme toda la plática ¿Sabes? Puedo darme por entendido. Tienes a otro chico, uno mayor y guapo que te puede comprar todo lo que quieres.

-Espera -Ken dio un paso al frente intentando recuperar la distancia que tenían un minuto atrás -Estoy algo perdido aquí, dices que te dijeron que me vieron comprando cosas en el centro comercial con un chico mayor y guapo. Puede ser mi primo Dylan, puede ser alguno de los hermanos mayores de Svenie, son muchos ¿Sabes? Los Stilinski Hale son nueve en total, pudo haber sido el tío Mick, el tío Jonah, el tío Neil, Kurt o incluso el novio de alguno de mis primos, porque salimos mucho. Constantemente hay cumpleaños o reuniones o no lo sé, me gusta pasar tiempo con la gente. -Ken se pasó una mano por la frente -Pudo haber sido mi papá.

-No pudo haber sido tu papá -Joseph suspiró -Dijeron que era moreno, muy, muy, muy guapo, que te abrazaba mucho y compartían la misma malteada.

-¿Hace una semana? -Kendall puso los ojos en blanco -En la tarde, supongo -Joseph asintió un par de veces -Era mi papá.

-¡Tu papá es rubio, Kendall! -Joseph frunció el ceño -Todos conocen al licenciado Whittemore.

-Él es mi padre, mi papá es Hazael Whittemore y salí la semana pasada con él -Kendall metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón -Obviamente me abraza y me deja tomar de su malteada porque es mi papá, sigo durmiendo en su cama de vez en cuando.

-¿Entonces no me engañas con nadie? -Joseph se sintió avergonzado en ese momento.

-¡No! -Kendall respiró profundo -No, de hecho, de eso te quería hablar.

-No soy zwinger -Murmuró Joseph bajando la mirada.

-Bueno saberlo -El rubio usó sus dedos para levantar el rostro de su novio -Quería preguntarte si quieres conocer a mis padres.

-Acabo de casi culparte por engaño y ¿Todavía quieres que conozca a tus padres?

-Y a toda mi familia. Quiero que vayas también a los cumpleaños y a las reuniones y que conozcas a mis abuelos y a mi mascota.

-¿Por qué es tan importante tu mascota? -Joseph frunció un poco el ceño.

-Porque es un puerquito -Kendall habló despacito, midiendo palabras e intentando escuchar el corazón de su novio.

-No me esperaba eso -Joseph dio un paso al frente rompiendo toda distancia entre ellos -¿Debo comprarme ropa para conocer a tu mascota y a los señores Whittemore?

-En realidad -Kendall le sonrió -Por eso estamos aquí.

\- ¿Para comprar ropa?

-Me gusta comprar ropa y pensé en comprarte ropa, pero solamente Aitana aceptó venir conmigo y ella sabe quién usa Chanel y quien usa Kors desde diez metros de distancia, no me iba a arriesgar -Kendall frunció el ceño -¿Me dejas comprarte ropa, Joseph?

-No, yo puedo comprarme mi ropa.

-Es un regalo -Kendall le rodeó la cintura con los brazos -Por favor, tienes que ser mi compañero de compras o comenzaré a creer que no somos almas gemelas.

-Pero lo somos, Whittemore -Joseph frunció el ceño -Te acompaño a ir de compras, pero después tú tienes que hacer algo por mí.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

Joseph se quitó un poco de paja de su camisa -Te lo diré luego.

-Por cierto, Ken -El rubio miró a su novio -¿Cómo es que tu papá  puede ser tan joven?

-Me tuvo cuando tenía dieciocho -Ken se encogió de hombros -Ellos también son almas gemelas.

-Lo dices como si él te hubiera, ya sabes, hecho la labor de parto -Kendall se detuvo unos cuantos segundos.

-Cierto -Ken alargó mucho la ‘e’ -¿Qué talla de ropa eres?

 

+

 

Sven estaba sentado tomando clase de historia cuando su bebé se movió por primera vez. La clase estaba aburrida, a su lado Kendall no paraba de enviar mensajes y unos cuantos asientos detrás alguien estaba mordisqueando su pluma. Steven estaba planeando fingir ir al baño para sentarse en algún rincón a comer chocolates hasta que la clase estuviera a punto de terminar, entonces, cuando todo parecía ir lento, cansado y depresivo lo sintió moverse, pero no un movimiento ligero como la mariposita que sentía meses atrás, fue un movimiento que causó cierto impacto en su cuerpo, casi pudo imaginarse como una parte de su abdomen se deformó ante el golpe de su hijo.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Kendall dejó de ver el móvil y lo miró a él por primera vez durante la clase -Tu corazón se aceleró ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Vas a vomitar? ¿Te vas a desmayar? ¿Llamo al tío Lexie?

-¡Profesor debo ir al baño! -Sven levantó la mano sin importarle que el profesor estuviera a media frase -Creo que la carne de la cafetería me cayó mal.

-¿De nuevo, Steven? -El hombre se quitó los lentes y clavó sus ojos agudos en él.

-Debe ser una reacción por el medicamento -Dijo Kendall rápidamente -Si sabe que tuvo que abandonar el equipo de soccer debido a los medicamentos ¿Verdad? -Ken frunció el ceño -¿No le entregaron el reporte médico?

-¿Reporte médico? -El profesor frunció el ceño -No estaba enterado.

-¿Entonces cree que mi primo iba a abandonar lo que más le gusta solamente porque sí? -Ken se puso de pie -Tuvo una operación y va a tener otra dentro de poco ¿Cómo es que no lo sabe?

-Ya, ya, lo entiendo -El hombre cerró el libro -Puedes irte, Steven.

-Gracias -Sven comenzó a meter rápidamente sus cosas dentro de su mochila y Ken también.

-Tú no, Kendall -El profesor apunto al rubio con el libro -Tienes que mantener tu nota si quieres continuar con la capitanía del equipo.

Los dos primos se miraron a los ojos antes de asentir. Ken apretó los labios aguantándose el puchero y le apretó un poco la mano antes de que el mayor de los dos se fuera.

Sven casi corrió hasta el parking solamente para darse cuenta que él no tenía auto, porque no tenía permitido salir a ningún lugar solo. Se sentó en la banquetita con el ceño fruncido y le envió un mensaje a la única persona que podría responderle en ese preciso momento: Claud Daehler.

El humano llegó apenas cinco minutos después. Le abrió la puerta del auto sin bajarse y abandonaron el estacionamiento antes de que Sven pudiera decirle que estaba pasando.

-Estaba recogiendo mi comida -Claud apuntó al asiento trasero -¿Quieres carne?

-Amo la carne -Sven casi hizo maniobras para poder alcanzar la bolsa -¿Dónde la compraste?

-Bruno la cocinó -Claud se detuvo en el semáforo -¿Algo va mal?

-¿Qué? -Sven dejó de mover los palillos para mirar al asistente de su padre. Se veía muy guapo vistiendo camisas lisas con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos y un par de botones abiertos. -¡Oh, sí! -Sven se metió otro trocito de carne a la boca -Se movió.

-¿Qué se movió?

-Maika -Sven apuntó a su vientre -Estaba en clase de historia pensando en lo triste que es mi vida cuando mi mejor amigo prefiere hablar con su novio que distraerme cuando lo hizo.

-Ya se había movido antes, Steven -Claud de nuevo presionó el acelerado y abrió la boca esperando un trocito de carne. Sven seguía vibrando de la emoción cuando colocó un poco de carne en la boca del humano.

-Pero esta vez fue diferente -Sven sonrió tan amplio que su rostro se iluminó por completo -Claud lo sentí, realmente lo sentí y también puedes sentirlo tú.

-¿Ahora?

-No ahora -Sven tomó un nuevo trocito de carne -Tal vez si ambos nos callemos se mueva.

Claud movió la cabeza dándolo por perdido, pero igual se calló, apagaron la música y cerraron las ventanas para que nada los distrajera. Claud estaba a punto de pedir un nuevo trocito de carne cuando Sven se puso una mano en los labios y le tomó la mano libre para colocarla en su vientre. El asistente esperó durante diez segundos antes de sentir una patadita justo en la palma de su mano.

Una parte de él se asustó, una parte de él casi entró en pánico y frenó de golpe. Pero otra parte de él, una mucha más grande se emocionó hasta el punto en que no pudo contener la sonrisa.

Había un humanito, una célula que ya tenía bracitos, piernitas, unos pequeños órganos y la fuerza suficiente para hacerse notar incluso antes de nacer.

No retiró la mano del vientre de Svenie hasta que se estacionó afuera de S&H. En algún momento habían entrelazado sus dedos y juntos estaban sintiendo cada uno de los movimientos del pequeño hombre lobo en el interior de Steven.

-Creo que ya volvió a dormir -Murmuró Sven mirando directamente al rostro de Claud.

-Creo lo mismo -La voz de Claud sonó un poco rasposa -¿Quieres seguir compartiendo la carne?

-Si -Sven le sonrió -Suena bien.

-Claro.

Ninguno miró al otro hasta que se bajaron del auto y entraron al elevador. Justo antes de salir, sus meñiques volvieron a estar juntos, como si fueran dos imanes.

 

 

 

 

 


	57. La mirada

El trabajo de voluntariado nunca terminaba. Cada año, cada mes, incluso cada día Jared siempre estaba metido ahí, recibiendo algún mensaje, recogiendo algunas cosas, enviando algunos paquetes, de la manera en la que fuera Declan siempre tenía que ver a su novio murmurarle un pequeño ‘lo siento’ antes de tomar una llamada de alguien que bien podía estarle agradeciendo o pidiendo ayuda.

Era una lucha constante entre querer toda la atención de su novio y comprender que Jared, igual que todos, tenía una vida antes de conocerlo y no la iba a dejar solamente por él. Porque él era nadie en comparación al remolino de casi un metro con ochenta que podía dormir durante veinticuatro horas seguidas si no lo despertaban.

-¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? -Jared continuó doblando ropa de segunda mano que iba a hacer feliz a alguien -Yo sé que no es lo que te gustaría hacer en tu día libre, pero podemos pasar tiempo juntos y al mismo tiempo compartes mi hobby favorito.

-¿Esto es un hobby? -Declan apuntó a todas las cajas con su cerveza. La sala de la casa Stilinski parecía un almacén y no una sala donde la gente normalmente se sentaba a platicar o ver televisión.

-Una forma de vida -Jared sonrió -Me gusta hacerlo, me gusta ayudar a los demás. No te pido que vayas conmigo siempre, pero esta vez ¿Sí?

Declan estaba maquinando un perfecto discurso para su novio donde le dejaba claro que eso no era un hobby y que en ocasiones le preocupaba que Jared no se diera tiempo para sí mismo.

-¡Miren lo que tengo aquí! -Diego tenía un mejor plan, arruinarle su discurso con una fabulosa entrada donde el protagonista era un zorrito naranja completamente manchado de verde o lo que fuera la mezcla del verde y el naranja.

-¿Qué le pasó? -Stiles dejó de hacer el inventario para mirar a su yerno.

-Papá cortó el pasto hoy y adivinen a quien le pareció buena idea ir y revolcarse -El zorrito en sus brazos resopló -Iré a ducharlo.

-Yo lo hago -Stiles dejó la Tablet a un lado -Tienes que aprender a controlarte, Skylar.

El zorrito nuevamente resopló.

-Yo lo hago -Diego lo apretó más entre sus brazos -Estaba a mi cargo -El zorrito le lamió la nariz en respuesta y Diego le dio ‘la mirada’

Declan ya la había visto en otras ocasiones. Era una mirada que decía demasiado, algo como ‘’nunca voy a dejar que nada te pase’’ y al mismo tiempo ‘’saltaría frente a un tren en marcha por ti’’. Era muy especial y Diego se la estaba dando a su novio en su forma zorro sin importarle lo extraño que fuera.

-Asegúrate de lavarle las patitas -Jared le acarició la cabeza a su hermano cuando pasaron junto a él.

-¿Entonces vienes? -Jared miró a Declan. No de la manera en la que Diego había mirado a Skylar, pero lo estaba mirando de tal forma que Declan no podía decirle que no.

-No voy a usar ninguna camiseta con el estúpido logo -Jared se encogió de hombros y continuó doblando la ropa con mucho cuidado.

-¿Alguien más tiene hambre? -Camden dejó de hacer bolsitas de dulces para mirarlos -¿Jared pides pizza? Nunca la traen cuando yo la pido. Yo también tengo pancita ¿Por qué no la traen?

-Yo pido la pizza -Jared le revolvió el cabello -Y tú deberías volver con Skandar antes de que me vuelva a reclamar por distraerte.

-Es que si me distraes -Declan le dio un rápido beso antes de salir por la puerta trasera con otro par de cervezas para compartir con Skandar.

-Les diré que carguen a mi tarjeta todas las pizzas que compres -Stiles le extendió los brazos a su hijo y automáticamente Camden brincó sobre él en busca de un abrazo -A mí me importa mucho tu pancita, no importa que sea chiquita.

 

+

Sven se había acostumbrado a Claud con la misma facilidad con la que se había acostumbrado a que la gente siempre lo estuviera observando. Era fácil asimilarlo cuando se daba cuenta que no importaba que hiciera, de cualquier manera, iba a pasar.

Así que siguió con su vida sabiendo que Claud iba justo un paso detrás de él, a veces literalmente. El chico siempre estaba cuidando de Maika, siempre dispuesto a dar su punto de vista ante la ropa, los juguetes y sobre todo los adornos de la habitación.

Casi todos los zapatitos de Maika habían sido decisión de Claud y la ropa que iba a ponerse al nacer también. Técnicamente Maika era más hijo de Claud que de su verdadero padre, pero Sven no quería verlo de esa manera, porque al hacerlo tendría que hacer frente a otros sentimientos de los que no estaba ni siquiera seguro de poseer.

-¿Te estás duchando? -Claud le tocó la puerta un par de veces antes de preguntar.

-Ya voy a salir -Sven se acomodó el pantalón y abrió la puerta. -Se está moviendo.

-¿Justo ahora? -Claud hizo una mueca al sentir el vapor darle de lleno en la cara. Svenie estaba semidesnudo, la protuberancia luciéndose completamente ante cualquier persona que entrara en ese momento a la habitación.

-Sí, justo ahora -Sven tomó la mano de Claud y la puso sobre el lado izquierdo de su vientre -Espera, ahorita va… ¡Oh! ¿Lo sentiste? -Sven le sonrió -Últimamente está muy activo, creo que sabe que estamos cerca. ¿Te lo imaginas? Poder sentir realmente sus pequeñas manitas alrededor de tus dedos o su naricita tocando la tuya.

Sven se estaba mirando el vientre y los dedos de Claud al mismo tiempo, como se movían con cuidado sobre su piel hasta convertirse en algo parecido a caricias. Él no se dio cuenta del momento en el que comenzaron a mirarse con algo más que empatía o como dos personas que comparten algo más que el cariño hacia el mismo feto. Para ser un hombre lobo había pasado por alto muchas obvias señales.

Podía sentir el aliento de Claud chocar contra sus labios, sus dedos apretarse un poco más sobre su vientre y su corazón chocar contra el suyo.

-¡La pizza está en casa! -Camden empujó la puerta con sus dos manitas dejándola abierta y corrió a la siguiente habitación.

Claud fue el primero en alejarse. Algo parecido a una sonrisa escapó de sus labios y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Ponte una sudadera, puedes resfriarte -Sven simplemente le sonrió dejando que se fuera, porque si quería irse lo iba a hacer, no había manera en el mundo en que Claud hiciera algo que no quisiera.

-¿Svenie no quieres pizza? -Camden volvió a asomarse por la puerta -Claud ya está abajo y se va a terminar la pizza de salami si no bajas ahora.

-Ya estamos bajando -Svenie se puso una de las pocas sudaderas que todavía le venían bien.

-Nosotros también -Skylar iba montado en la espalda de Diego, sin zapatos y con el cabello todavía húmedo -Alguien dijo que había con relleno de queso y vamos a comer esa antes de que Charlie lo huela y venga a devorarla.

-Charlie devorador de quesitos -Camden movió los dedos de una manera extraña antes de seguir caminando.

La casa tenía el doble de ruido que de costumbre con los Daehler ahí y los tres niños de Brett correteando por todos lados.

-Para ti pedimos con vegetales, papá -John Stilinski le frunció a su hijo antes de mirar a Edward. El estudiante de policía tomó el plato con pizza de vegetales y le entregó su trozo de pizza llena de embutidos a su abuelo. -¡Edward!

-Sólo un trozo, papá -Ed se sentó junto a su abuelo -No le va a pasar nada por disfrutar de la grasa del queso y los embutidos -Ed le besó la mejilla a su abuelo antes de morder el trozo de pizza con vegetales -Creo que no tengo hambre.

-Ahora te lo comes -Stiles le apuntó el plato.

-¿Me das los arbolitos? -Evan, el segundo hijo de Brett y Lexie le apuntó a su pizza -A mí me gustan.

-Puedes tenerla toda -Ed le entregó el pato y Evan automáticamente lo unió al resto de trozos que ya había robado de alguien más.

 

+

 

Declan no obtuvo una camiseta, pero si tuvo un gafete, una gorra y un ejército de personas agradeciéndole y preguntándole por cosas de las que no tenía ninguna idea.

Era un trabajo que requería paciencia, tolerancia y sobre todo altruismo. Algo con lo que Declan no contaba, pero Jared y Camden sí. Los dos se veían muy felices entregando la ropa, repartiendo los dulces y saludando a las personas. A los dos les venía bien eso de ser quien ayudara, todo lo contrario, a Declan que lucía más como alguien que debía ser ayudado y así se lo hizo saber el ex novio de Jared. Alguien de quien Declan nunca había escuchado hablar.

El chico era odiosamente perfecto con sus zapatos nuevos, sus pantalones costosos y el aroma a colonia que te llegaba desde metros atrás. Tenía un par de encantadores hoyuelos tan profundos que estaba seguro que su meñique podría perderse ahí dentro. Era el típico niño rico que se manejaba un Audi y se tomaba fotos tomando la mano de niños para luego ir a lavarse las manos.

-Debes ser Declan -Y en ese momento Declan era el niño de la foto -He escuchado de ti.

-Obviamente tienes la ventaja -Declan continuó acomodando los platos desechables para la comida -Porque yo no he escuchado nada de ti.

-Clark Harris -El chico le extendió la mano y Declan arqueó las cejas -Lo entiendo -Clark le sonrió -Yo soy su ex novio y tú eres el novio actual. Es normal que no quieras saber nada de mí, pero déjame decirte algo.

-No necesito escuchar nada de ti, seas o no ex novio de Jared -Declan acomodó el último plato y pasó a los tenedores y servilletas.

-Jared es una buena persona, probablemente demasiado bueno para su propio bien -Clark se miró las manos -Le gustan las causas perdidas, ve una y no puede evitar hacer algo para ayudarlos hasta que las termina.

-Lo sé -Declan soltó un suspiro -Mira, no sé qué es lo que intentas, pero…

-Intento advertirte -Clark miró a otro lado -Una vez que Jared haya terminado su proyecto contigo, va a terminarte.

-Gracias -Declan le sonrió -Lo tendré en cuenta -Clark asintió un par de veces antes de dar un paso hacia atrás y comenzar a alejarse de la zona de la comida. -Espera -El chico se dio la vuelta despacio para mirar a Declan -¿Casarnos también es parte del proyecto de Jared?

-¿Casarse? -Clark frunció el ceño -¿Tú y Jared van a…?

-Nos aseguraremos de que recibas una invitación.

Declan mantuvo la misma expresión hasta que el chico se retiró si añadir ni una sola palabra, lo último que supo de él fue que Camden le sacó la lengua cuando casi empujó a un niño de la fila para poder llegar a su Audi e irse de ahí.

El tema estuvo dando vueltas en su cabeza mientras miraba a su novio ayudar a servir la comida con el mismo cuidado con el que lo hacía en casa para sus hermanos.

-Hola, guapo -Jared lo abrazó por la espalda, sus dos brazos se apretaron contra su pecho y sus labios le besaron el hombro -¿Ya estás cansado?

-Un poco -Declan suspiró -¿Cuándo acabes aquí que vas a hacer?

-Bueno, cuando acabemos aquí vamos a ir a comer porque la pancita de Camden, para ser muy pequeña, exige mucha comida y porque te mereces una muy buena comida por venir conmigo hoy.

-¿Mi paga es una comida? -Declan arqueó una ceja -Pero cuando acabes, acabes aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Jared dejó de abrazarlo para que Declan pudiera mirarlo a la cara -Las personas que necesitan nunca se acaban, siempre hay a quienes ayudar, Declan.

-¿Así que son tu pequeño proyecto? -Declan frunció el ceño.

-Clark habló contigo -Jared suspiró -Te dijo que eres mi proyecto y que cuando acabe contigo vamos a terminar.

-¿Soy tu proyecto? -Preguntó Declan deseando nunca haber tenido esa pregunta dentro de su cabeza.

-Eres mi novio -Jared frunció el ceño -Cuando nos acostamos aquella vez no te conocía y cuando lo hicimos la segunda vez no lo planeamos.

-Pero te quedaste luego de saber quién era -Declan miró las manos de su novio -Y después de saber dónde vivía.

-Porque te quiero, idiota -Jared le dio un empujoncito -Porque me gustaste y me sentía a gusto contigo. Luego me enamoré de ti y no por tu linda cara o por el lugar donde vivías, sino porque te admiro, Declan. Así empezó, después vino el enamoramiento, pero el orden no importa. Importa que ese idiota ha estado haciendo eso con las personas que he salido luego de él y todos le creen ¿Por qué?

-Porque no tiene sentido que tú quieras salir con alguien como yo -Declan tragó duro luego de decirlo. -Todo esto que haces no lo hace cualquier persona, Jared.

-Vi los botes en tu casa -Jared se miró a los dedos -El bote de ‘’Para la universidad de Yael’’ ¿Sabes que yo no le compré regalos de cumpleaños a mis hermanos hasta que comencé a trabajar? Ni siquiera les hacía un dibujo porque mis padres les compraban los regalos y la tarta y los globos y verte ahí, cuidando de él, cuidando de todos me hizo admirarte. En realidad, Dec, el egoísta aquí soy yo.

-¿Fuiste tú quien metía dólares enrollados a los botes? -Declan se cruzó de brazos.

-Culpable -Jared le sonrió -También era yo quien rellenaba las cajas de galletas y quien cambiaba los botes de crema de cacahuate antes de que notaran que se estaban acabando.

-¿Y dices que no soy tu proyecto?

-No eres mi proyecto, eres mi novio y me gusta ayudar a la gente. También lo hago en casa de mi hermano mayor Brett o en casa de Mick, incluso en mi propia casa. Es una costumbre, así como Sky tiene la costumbre de revolcarse en el césped recién podado.

-No proyecto.

-En cierta manera sí -Jared sonrió -Pero más que proyecto es un plan -Declan arqueó una ceja -Quiero que en algún momento seas mi esposo y tengamos una casa juntos.

-Suena bien -Declan respiró profundo -Porque creo que le dije a tu ex que lo vamos a invitar a la boda y me iba a sentir como un perdedor si no nos casábamos así que…

-Joder, te amo -Jared le dio un beso rápido antes de volver a su zona.

Camden apareció cuando ya habían terminado de guardar todo y estaban listos para irse. El niño tenía su camiseta manchada con algo y su gafete una nueva pegatina.

-Jared -Camden abultó los labios -Yo sé que soy un niño grande, pero ¿Puedes cargarme? Me duelen mucho los piecitos.

-Sube -Declan se agachó frente a Camden -Tu hermano ya nos está pagando la comida.

 

+

 

Declan fue consciente de que Claud le estaba dando ‘la mirada’ a Steven mucho antes de que cualquiera de los implicados se diera cuenta.  Sven estaba acostado en una cama esterilizada mirando directamente al techo con un de sus manos apretando la de Claud y Claud lo estaba mirando de vuelta. Sus ojos estaban conectados mientras alguien le abría el estómago al más joven de los dos y Declan no podía hacer nada más que observar la interacción desde la puerta esperando a que le dijeran que ya no había bebé dentro del Stilinski.

-Voy a ser tío por cuarta vez -Skylar estaba sentado en el suelo mirándose los pies mientras Diego le acariciaba el cráneo con sus dos manos -Estoy tan emocionado que si me sueltas voy a ir al pasto a brincar.

-Lo sé -Diego se inclinó y le besó la frente -Por eso estoy aquí, para evitar que te ensucies con césped antes de que nazca tu cuarto sobrino.

-Eres muy lindo, Diego -Skylar le sonrió -Por eso eres mi persona favorita.

Declan evitó mirar a su novio durante todo el tiempo que les llevó extraer al bebé, cuando finalmente lo escucharon todos contuvieron la respiración durante unos segundos hasta que Sven murmuró algo de que era precioso.

-Es perfecto -Claud miró a Maika directamente a los ojos -Obviamente ibas a ser perfecto.

A Maika también le dio la mirada, le acarició los dedos y luego le volvió a repetir lo perfecto que era sin importarle que hubiera una habitación llena de gente observándolo.

 

Declan realmente no esperaba que Jared lo llegara a mirar de la misma manera, como si no hubiera manera en el mundo en la que pudiera, siquiera, llegar a considerar cambiarlo. Como si fuera lo suficientemente especial como para quedarse a su lado, no importaba lo que el enfermero dijera, siempre había pequeñas dudas que hacían que Declan se cuestionara sobre el tiempo que le iba a llevar a Jared darse cuenta que en el mundo existían miles de personas mejores a él.

No era algo que él creyera destinado para él hasta que John Stilinski murió. No era su problema, él apenas conocía al hombre, pero la mirada en los ojos de Jared le dijo que lo necesitaba ahí para él, para sostenerlo mientras todos se retiraban a lidiar con su pena a su manera. Declan vio a Claud abrazar a Ed durante todo el entierro y luego tomar a Maika en brazos para que Sven también recibiera las condolencias de casi todo el pueblo, vio a Kenzie quedarse pegado a Skandar y como los señores Stilinski-Hale no se soltaron las manos hasta que Camden pidió que lo abrazaran.

La primera reacción de Declan fue permanecer junto a su novio, intentar ayudarle con su pena o algo más, pero Jared siempre tenía otras ideas, así que, al salir del cementerio, dejando atrás a todos, Jared le señaló el asiento del copiloto de su auto y manejó por todo Beacon Hills hasta que salieron del pueblo con dirección al bosque. Al principio Declan había creído que lo iba a ver convertirse y luego dar unas cuantas vueltas por algún claro, verlo pelear con algunos árboles, cazar algunos conejos y finalmente retener al humano antes de que se partiera en mil piezas frente a él.

Jared, por enésima vez, lo sorprendió. Su novio estacionó apenas el caminó dejó de ser suficiente para su viejo auto y bajó del auto.

-Traigo un bañador en la caja ¿Quieres uno? -Jared apuntó a la cajuela de su auto -También algunas toallas.

-¿Vamos a nadar? -Declan caminó despacio hasta que la parte trasera del auto.

-Mis padres nos mostraron este lugar cuando éramos niños -Jared le tomó de la mano luego de cerrar la cajuela -Ni siquiera sé si todavía tiene agua o si aún puedo llegar.

-Usa tus sentidos -Declan le rodeó con uno de sus brazos.

-Nunca los uso cuando estoy cerca de ti -Jared no lo miró al decirlo, ni tampoco lo volvió a hacer hasta que llegaron a una fosa natural con el agua tan clara que Declan estaba seguro podía ver el fondo y no era nada cercano.

Jared comenzó a desnudarse sin darle ningún aviso. Comenzó por sacarse los zapatos, su camiseta, el pantalón y quedarse únicamente con su bóxer negro y los tatuajes que ya había visto antes.

Su espalda tenía un trisquel en medio de sus omóplatos, su costado unas coordenadas y por toda su columna vertebral las fases lunares, con solamente una luna parcialmente pintada.

-No me has dicho que significa -Declan le apuntó a la espalda.

-¿Cuál de todos? -Jared se dejó caer el agua con una sonrisa. Despareció durante unos segundos y finalmente reapareció en la superficie con todo el cabello mojado. Era otra persona emergiendo del agua, era un Jared renovado, uno que había recuperado la sonrisa con solamente una fosa de agua.

Declan brincó después. Nadó hasta su novio y le apretó la cintura con sus manos para pegarlo a su cuerpo, Jared se encargó de acomodarle el cabello lejos de su rostro, sus manos se movieron despacio acariciando sus orejas y finalmente su cuello, en ese momento le dio la mirada. Esa mirada que hizo que Declan dejara de respirar y al mismo tiempo se sintiera más vivo que nunca.

-Te amo, Declan -Murmuró Jared tocando suavemente su nariz antes de besarlo.

 

+

 

Claud dejó a Edward dormido en su cama luego de horas de sostenerlo contra su costado escuchando historias de John Stilinski durante horas. El policía estaba usando una chaqueta vieja con el Stilinski casi desaparecido en la tela y no dejaba de acariciar un peluche de gatito que se parecía a él. Cuando cayó dormido Claud le sacó los zapatos y lo metió debajo de la colcha, porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos y Edward le había dejado muy claro que lo eran cuando se coló junto con él en el cine a ver una película cuyas entradas ya estaban agotadas.

-Camden va a pedir sushi para comer -Sven estaba de pie en la puerta, todavía usando la ropa del entierro -¿Quieres pedir también? -El adolescente tenía los ojos rojos, la nariz un poco hinchada y sus labios ya ni siquiera tenían una forma correcta, pero estaba de pie, ofreciéndole comida cuando probablemente ni siquiera él había comido.

-¿Tú vas a pedir? -Claud miró por última vez a Edward antes de salir con Sven.

-No tengo hambre -Svenie se miró la punta de los dedos -Si quieres pedir dile a Camden, está abajo -El adolescente continuó mirándose la punta de sus dedos cuando dio media vuelta y se internó en su habitación asegurándose de cerrar la puerta con cuidado.

La casa había pasado de ser un ruido constante a convertirse en algo parecido a un eco infinito, no había risas, ni sonidos de pasos, ni música, ni duchas, ni alguien jugado videojuegos, no había nadie cuya vida no se hubiera detenido por una sola persona y Claud se preguntó cómo sería si el muerto fuera él. Si en algún momento alguien lo iba a extrañar tanto que iba a durar horas hablando de él o se iba a perder en algún lugar con alguien más hasta que se sintiera lo suficientemente fuerte como para volver y continuar con el curso de su vida tal como antes.

Sven estaba sentado a mitad de su cama mirando a Maika dormir cuando Claud finalmente se atrevió a abrir la puerta. Una de sus manos estaba sosteniendo un pañal limpio y con la otra no paraba de alisar las mangas del suéter de estambre.

-¿Quieres hablar? -El adolescente se sobresaltó un poco al escucharlo, se sentó correctamente y comenzó a mover sus manos con cuidado para cambiar de ropa a su bebé. -¿Svenie?

-¿Cómo está Ed? -Sven sostuvo entre sus manos a su bebé cuidando de no despertarlo ni tampoco lastimarlo al hacer las cosas rápido. -Él era el favorito del abuelito John, tenían una extraña conexión ¿Cómo está? -Repitió sin dejar de ver los movimientos de sus propias manos.

-Bien -Claud carraspeó un poco -Solamente necesitaba que alguien lo escuchara y su hermano se fue con su novio.

-Lo sé -Svenie se mordió el labio inferior -Cada quien lo afronta a su manera.

-¿Tú como lo llevas? -Claud dio pasos lentos, cuidando de no hacer nada brusco para no asustarlo.

-Estoy bien -Sven sostuvo las toallitas húmedas entre sus manos antes de usarlas para limpiar a su bebé y finalmente colocarle un nuevo pañal a pesar de que el otro no estaba sucio -Bien.

-Steven -Claud se detuvo junto a él -¿Llevas aquí todo el día? -Sven no lo miró -¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas aquí?

-Ed te necesitaba -Svenie le sonrió -Siempre ha estado solo ¿Sabes? Yo tengo a Ken, Sky tiene a Diego, Jared a Declan, Tony a Louis, pero Eddie solamente tiene a Tony y sin Tony aquí te necesitaba.

-Kendall tampoco está aquí -Claud continuó mirándolo a la cara, su nariz recta estaba tan roja como una manzana -Creí que te habías ido con él.

-No me gustan las ovejas de nariz negra y creo que el pelo de los caballos le puede hacer daño a Maika -Sven lanzó el pañal sucio al cesto y levantó al bebé en sus brazos -Además, Ken también necesita tiempo para él.

-Estaba a dos habitaciones de la tuya y no me hablaste -Sven se encogió de hombros -¿Por qué?

-No soy tu responsabilidad, Claude -El adolescente frunció el ceño -No tienes por qué estar aquí todo el tiempo, no tengo el derecho de disponer de ti cada vez que sienta que no pueda con mi propia alma o cada vez que me sienta solo. Tú, igual que todos en esta casa, tienen derecho de hacer y estar con quien quieran.

Sven se veía como todo un desastre, como un padre primerizo que a pesar de estar perfectamente bien vestido tiene un poco de leche en su camisa nueva, como un adolescente cuyo abuelo acaba de fallecer y no sabe a dónde mirar, como un hijo que tuvo que quedarse sólo porque sabe que no pueden lidiar con él todo el tiempo y aun así, aun siendo ese desastre de persona Claud lo vio perfecto, no por el hecho de que Maika estuviera en sus brazos, tampoco porque le estuviera recordando que podía irse en cualquier momento, simplemente estaba perfecto y Claud se le dio cuando le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y lo besó.

No fue un beso romántico, tampoco un beso primerizo. Fue un beso con mil frases enredadas en él, sentimientos recién descubiertos y, por encima de todo, el miedo de que la otra persona, al separarse, le dijera que eso nunca debió haber pasado.

Cuando sus labios dejaron de tocarse Maika tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no fue eso lo que hizo que Sven bajara la mirada, fue Claud, mirándolo de tal manera que su lobo se vio reducido a nada y durante esos segundos fue solamente el Sven humano que nunca sabe que hacer o que decir.

-Tú también tienes que cambiarte -Claud le pasó una mano por el cabello -Yo cuidaré de él.

-Si tiene hambre la leche…

-Sé dónde está la leche y sé cómo prepararla -Claud le besó la frente -Estoy contigo, Steven. Estoy con ustedes.

 


	58. Jesper

Bruno, durante algún tiempo, había creído que su hermanito menor estaba enamorado de Jesper, del pequeño niño extraño cuya mascota era un hipogrifo que cada día parecía más grande. Yael pasaba mucho tiempo hablando con él, salían cada fin de semana a ver una nueva película, se compartían la ropa y Jesper fue quien llegó con un pequeño cachorro recién rescatado del refugio la mañana en que Yael cumplió los dieciocho años. Su hermano menor estuvo al borde de las lágrimas mientras el cachorrito negro le lamía la nariz con su colita imparable. Así que era lo más fácil de pensar, Yael y Jesper no hacían una mala pareja en lo absoluto, incluso parecían lucir perfectos uno al lado del otro comiendo toneladas de palomitas mientras se leían las cartas de aceptación de la universidad.

El día del baile de graduación de Yael todos se llevaron una sorpresa al saber que su cita no era Jesper, sino Jareth Boyd y que Jesper había sido el nexo para juntarlos y enviarlos juntos a un baile perfecto para ambos. Bruno tenía que aceptar que su hermano no hacía una mala pareja con la chica y ella parecía quererlo de verdad, no solamente por estética, sino que Jareth era capaz de sentarse al otro lado de la cama con todos sus apuntes a su alrededor solamente para pasar tiempo con Yael; aunque ella ni siquiera tuviera planes reales de ir a la universidad.

Nadie había pensado demasiado en Jesper estando soltero hasta que los Winchester llegaron a Beacon Hills para salvarles el pellejo en la noche donde Declan se convirtió en hombre lobo.

Al principio había sido extraño para todos. Matt se movía despacio a su alrededor y Claud iba a visitarlos todos los días con Maika siempre tomado de su mano. Jared los había obligado a mudarse al loft y en su primera luna llena se esposó a su muñeca, no a un monten o a un muro de granito, Jared colocó su muñeca y le dijo a su padre que iban a estar bien durante toda la noche. Derek no los dejó solos, se sentó en la salita del loft con Evan sentado sobre sus piernas y acudió cada cierto tiempo a asegurarse que Jared tuviera a su novio bajo control. Cuando salió el sol Declan parecía haber perdido un par de kilos y sus ojos volvieron a ser los mismos de siempre.

-¿Qué tal lo hice? -Preguntó mirando directamente a Jared.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba -Jared le acarició un poco el cabello -Toma un poco de agua, papá ya está preparando el desayuno, luego podemos dormir durante todo el día.

-¿No vas a ir a trabajar?

-¿Realmente crees que prefiero ir a trabajar que cuidar de mi novio luego de su primera luna llena?

Declan lo miró a través del cristal de su vaso de agua y asintió. Los Winchester se pasaron por ahí unas cuantas horas más tarde, su hijo estaba un paso detrás de ellos y parecía querer tocar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, aunque siempre se detenía cuando apenas estaba por extender los dedos. A Bruno le cayó bien desde ese momento, le ofreció algo para tomar y le pidió que lo llevara a Delicias Stilinski para iniciar su turno.

-¿Conoces a Jesper? -Le preguntó el chico, con voz bajita y la vista clavada en la calle.

-Sí -Bruno continuó respondiendo mensajes en su móvil -¿Por qué?

-Es mi alma gemela -Jeffry sonó tan seguro que por un momento Bruno consideró la idea de estar durmiendo. -Lo sé, es extraño, pero papá me contó la primera vez que lo conocí, estaba todavía en el vientre de Jordan Stilinski, pero lo sentí. Aprendí a volar para poder abrazarlo.

-Espera -Bruno apretó los labios -¿Vuelas?

-Mitad ángel, mitad humano. Nefilim -Jeffry sonó muy orgulloso al decirlo -Y Jesper es mi alma gemela así que quiero conocerlo.

-Escogiste a la persona equivocada -Bruno respiró profundo -Me bajó aquí, puedo caminar la siguiente cuadra.

-No -Jeffry continuó conduciendo -Primero dime quien es la persona correcta para aprender sobre Jesper.

-Jesper -Respondió Bruno con el ceño fruncido -O Charlie, trabaja en el gimnasio de Talbot.

-Gracias.

Bruno no se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido hasta que Jesper se escondió un día en la lacena de la cocina y se negó a salir de ahí hasta que le aseguraron que el niño Winchester no estaba dentro del café.

-¡Me acosa! -Jesper casi se tiró del pelo -Pasa todos los días al gimnasio y me lleva algún chocolate ¿Cómo es que sabe cuáles son mis chocolates favoritos?

Bruno simplemente continuó haciendo la mezcla de su nuevo pastel e ignoró el resto de la conversación hasta que le preguntaron si ya había hablado con Claud para el pastel de cumpleaños de Maika.

 

 

La primera vez que Jesper habló con Jeffry estuvo a la defensiva. El chico era odiosamente guapo, estaba usando una camisa sin mangas que dejaba ver un poco de sus tatuajes y sus dedos no paraban de moverse encima del mostrador del gimnasio mientras Jesper intentaba hacerle su membresía con alguna clase de descuento por ser conocido de sus padres.

-¿Nombre completo? -Preguntó Jesper mientras guardaba su última partida del solitario. El chico Winchester le estaba devolviendo la mirada, pero sin hacerlo realmente -¿Me vas a decir tu nombre?

-¿Qué? -El chico volvió a la tierra cuando Charlie soltó algo parecido a una carcajada que acabó en una tos.

-Tu nombre, te estoy pidiendo tu nombre -Jesper frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Sí, Jeffry Winchester. Lo siento -El chico se miró la palma de la mano -Es tu cara, me distrae.

-Luzco como un alien, lo sé -Jesper resopló -Te enviaré un formulario si me das tu correo.

-Puedo responderte ahora -Jeffry lo miró directamente a los ojos -Y no estaba pensando que tu cara pareciera la de un alien, en realidad -El chico respiró profundo -Creo que tienes una cara muy bonita.

-Correo -Jesper soltó un suspiro -Te enviaré el formulario y mañana puedes hablar con Charlie.

-No, Jesper -Jeffry se pasó una mano por el cabello -Lo siento, no planeaba incomodarte, realmente lo siento.

Jesper miró su vasito de café y luego miró al chico.

-Fecha de nacimiento -Jesper de nuevo abrió el formulario y comenzó a teclear nuevamente asegurándose de hacerlo tan rápido como pudiera. No sabía si los nefilim podían escuchar el latido de su corazón, pero él sabía que su sangre iba tan rápido que de ser humano ya estaría muerto.

-¿Puedo invitarte el refil de tu café? -Preguntó Jeffry cuando Jesper ya le estaba imprimiendo una copia de todo lo que habían hecho.

-Prefiero que mi cara no te distraiga mientras tomas café -Jess le sonrió y volvió a su partida de solitario dejando al chico mirando sus papeles con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Le gustas -Charlie jaló su banquito y se sentó a su lado -Mucho.

-Charles, eres mi mejor amigo, pero la siguiente vez que digas un disparate le diré a tus padres que en realidad si sales con Matty, no solamente estudian juntos.

Charlie resopló y devolvió su banquito a su lugar para seguir con su partida de pacman.

Un día después Jesper salió del archivo y se encontró con un vasito de café americano con leche de almendras, dos de azúcar y una carita feliz en el vaso.

-Lo dejó Jeffry -Charlie ni siquiera lo miró -Está allá, usando la caminadora, por si quieres ir a saludarlo.

-No, gracias -Jesper movió un poco el café de Jeffry y colocó el que se había comprado justo al ladito -Yo puedo comprar mi propio café.

Al parecer Jeffry comprendió eso a la primera, pero no comprendió que Jesper no estaba interesado y cada día le dejaba algún panecito o chocolate o incluso algún sándwich, hasta que un día se quedó con él a comerse su sándwich y hablaron durante lo que parecieron horas.

Jeffry no era un mal chico, simplemente era demasiado bueno para ser real y Jesper no quería acostumbrarse a él hasta que algo le dijera que era real y no iba a desaparecer tras una taquilla luego de decirle que jamás podrían ser algo porque Jess no era lo suficientemente guapo para él.

Jeffry, por el contario, estaba todos los días dispuesto a pasar horas con él, a compartir comida y hablarle sobre algunas aventuras que había pasado con sus padres desde que era un niño.

-Así que clases en casa -Jesper continuó pellizcando su lado del cupcake -¿Cómo es?

-Injusto -Jeffry frunció el ceño -Tu papá puede suspenderte y ponerte faltas también.

-Tu hermano mayor puede hacerlo también y citar a tus padres cuando considera que no le estás dando demasiada importancia a su clase -Jesper le sonrió -¿No has pensado en ir al colegio?

-En realidad -Jeffry carraspeó un poco -Ahora estoy tomando un año para considerar universidades y saber en cual entrar. No sé si mis padres se van a quedar aquí o van a ir a Perú en el siguiente mes.

-¿Tus papás planean irse a Perú? -Jesper sonó tan desesperado como se sentía.

Por alguna razón no quería a Jeffry lejos, no quería tener que enviarse mensajes con él o hablar por medio de un ordenador, quería verlo con una distancia de sesenta centímetros, poder compartir la pajita de la malteada, tocar sus tatuajes de vez en cuando y sentirse atractivo por primera vez en su vida.

-No -Jeffry movió su mano despacio por encima del mostrador hasta que sus dedos se tocaron -Sólo estoy lanzando destinos al azar, mis padres no han dicho nada de moverse.

Jesper asintió despacio.

-¿Te gustaría ir a comer conmigo mañana? -Jeffry le apretó un poco su meñique -Nada serio, si así lo quieres, solamente una comida fuera del gimnasio, con un buen corte de carne y no las rebanadas irregulares de jamón que te traigo.

-Así que las traes para mí -Jesper sonrió -Mañana puede llevarme Charlie al colegio y tú puedes pasar por mí a la salida.

-¿Cómo una cita?

-Jeffry -El mayor de los dos sonrió y por unos segundos Jesper sintió que sus pulmones fallaban -No todavía.

-Todavía -Respondió el nefilim y sonrió un poco más amplio.

-Siento interrumpir -Charlie sonrió con la boca cerrada -Pero, necesito ir a ver a Matty, creo que está resfriado ¿Puedes cubrirme?

-Claro -Jesper le sonrió -Dile a Matty que se recupere.

-Gracias -Charlie levantó su mochila del suelo y metió su carpeta antes de salir corriendo del gimnasio.

-¿Quién es Matty?

-Su novio -Jesper soltó un suspiro -Llevan juntos mucho tiempo, en algún punto comenzaron a estudiar juntos y ahora se van a ir a estudiar leyes cuando acabemos el último curso.

-Suena serio.

-Es serio, pero todavía no les dice a sus padres.

-¿Porqué?

-¿Alguna vez has tenido miedo de no poder estar con la persona que quieres? -Preguntó Jesper mirando el ordenador apagado de su mejor amigo.

-Todo el tiempo -Respondió Jeffry sin dejar de ver a Jesper.

Probablemente sí era un alien, porque incluso desde la primera vez que lo vio solamente pudo abrir la boca para decirles a sus padres que era hermoso y no consideraba que él pudiera llegar a gustarle.

-Pues eso -Jesper soltó el aire por la boca -Tiene miedo de que sus padres no los dejen estar juntos, así que pretenden ser solamente amigos ante todos.

-Debe ser triste.

-Pero el amor siempre gana ¿No es así? -Jesper mordió un poco más del cupcake.

-Esperemos que siempre -Jeffry también tomó un trocito del cupcake y se hizo a un lado para que Jess pudiera responder algunas preguntas para otro cliente.

 

 

+

 

Charlie sabía que él y Matty tenían las mismas debilidades, ambos se enfermaban de vez en cuando y corrían el mismo riesgo de quebrarse una pierna en cada entrenamiento de la manada, pero jamás había estado tan seguro de que Matt era humano hasta que lo vio recostado en su cama, con la colcha cubriéndole hasta la nariz y una toallita húmeda en su frente.

-Charlie -La voz le salió extraña y Charlie sintió un poco de tristeza al ver a su novio tan enfermo. Él también era humano, pero su padre jamás lo había dejado enfermarse tanto, en cuanto escuchaba que los estornudos no paraban los sentaba en su regazo y les contaba una historia mientras se bebían una tacita de té. Charlie dormía durante horas y al despertar estaba listo para volver a pelear por el quesito y a jugar con sus peluches.

-Charlie -El enfermero estaba de pie cerca de la cama, casi oculto de la vista de Charlie, pero al mismo tiempo completamente visible -No me deja que lo canalice, dile que necesita medicamento.

-Do -Matty se envolvió más en la colcha hasta que sus ojos fue lo único que se podía distinguir.

-¿Recuerdas hace tres días que te dije que te tomaras las pastillas? -Charlie se cruzó de brazos -¿Recuerdas ayer que te dije que llamaras a Jared para que te inyectara? -Matt resopló -¿He estado comprando medicina para el vecino?

-Do -Y Matty alargó tanto la ‘o’ que Charlie se permitió sonreír un poco.

-Venga, campeón -Charles se sentó junto a él -Va a ser sólo un pinchecito, ni siquiera lo vas a notar.

-Do es cierto -Matt frunció el ceño -Do lo hagas, Hale.

-Matthew -Charlie frunció el ceño -Quiero un novio con el cual ir a la fiesta de Maika, así que hazlo por las buenas.

-Do -Charlie puso los ojos en blanco y luego se inclinó. Las manos de su novio eran ligeramente más grandes que las suyas y sus mejillas estaban calientes cuando Charlie le tomó el rostro y besó suavemente sus labios.

-Va a ser un pinchecito -Murmuró cerca de su boca, corriendo el riesgo de terminar compartiendo el mismo virus.

-Do -Repitió Matthew y Charles suspiro.

-Espera aquí, Jared. Iré por la caballería.

Matthew dejó de sentirse tan seguro cuando Declan, Bruno y un pequeño adolescente entraron a su habitación junto a Charles.

-Ustedes las piernas, Dan tú su muñeca, yo me encargo de que no muerda a nadie -Charlie miró a su novio -Te dije que lo hicieras por las buenas.

Diez minutos más tarde Matt estaba con el ceño fruncido mirando la intravenosa y sintiendo su trasero tan adolorido que por un momento sintió lástima de todas esas veces en las que Charlie le envió un mensaje diciéndole que las bancas estaban particularmente incómodas.

-¿Quieres algo para comer? -Preguntó Bruno pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros del adolescente.

-Do -Matt resopló -Bueno, sí, pero quiero pastel.

-Quiero pastel -Imitó Charlie -¿Algo más, bebé?

-Do -Matt se volvió a meter debajo de la colcha -Bueno, sí -Matt apuntó al otro lado de la cama -Tengo frío.

Todos abandonaron la habitación cuando Charlie comenzó a sacarse los zapatos para meterse en el interior de la cama junto con su novio.

-¿Desde cuándo Dan pasa tiempo aquí? -Charlie frunció el ceño -No sabía que tenía algo con Bruno.

-Desde la fiesta de Camden -Matty también frunció el ceño -Son dovios ahora. ¡Mierda! Odio enfermarme.

-Si lo odiaras te tomarías el medicamento -Charlie lo acomodó mejor contra su costado -Iré a prepararte algo de sopa.

-Jared ya está cocinando -Matt tomó un pañuelo para limpiarse la nariz. -Do te vayas.

-Solamente un poco de sopa -Charlie le besó la coronilla -Hay una razón por la cual el tío Stiles no lo deja entrar a su cocina.

-Do importa comer comida radioactiva, do te vayas -Matty lo apretó un poco más.

-¿Seguro que quieres morir por una sopa radioactiva?

-Si te quedas, sí -Charlie le besó varias veces la frente y las mejillas hasta que Matty comenzó a toser.

-Cuando te mejores le diremos a mis papás.

-¿Qué estuve enfermo? -Matt frunció el ceño.

-No -Charlie le sonrió -Que estamos juntos -Matthew clavó sus ojos en el rostro de su novio, todas esas pecas eran lo último en lo que pensaba antes de irse a dormir y lo primero al despertar. -Y que sea lo que el destino quiera.

-¿Y si no están de acuerdo?

-Estoy a esto -Charlie juntó su índice y su pulgar -De cumplir los dieciocho, así que oficialmente podemos huir juntos del estado.

-Esperemos do teder que huir -Matty le sonrió -Del udo al diez ¿Qué tan mala es la sopa de Jared?

-Cien -Charlie continuó acariciándole la espalda y cambiando la toallita de su frente hasta que Matty cayó dormido, justo a tiempo para no comer la sopa extraña de Jared.

 

+

Jeffry contaba las horas para ver a Jesper y sus padres lo sabían, los dos lo miraban raro durante el desayuno y arrugaban la nariz cada vez que salía de la ducha listo para ir a perder otros cincuenta dólares en un gimnasio al cual no tenía necesidad de asistir porque entrenaba todos los días con su padre en la parte trasera de la casa que estaban rentando.

-Adivina -Jeffry tenía esa como su frase favorita, sus padres ni siquiera hacían el intento de adivinarlo, pero cuando era niño los dos le daban toda la atención y dejaban sus quehaceres en un segundo término.

-¿Qué hizo ahora el niño Hale? -Su padre siempre era el primero en darle atención, mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y esperar a que comenzara a contar toda la historia con puntos y comas.

-Aceptó ir a comer conmigo -Jeffry les sonrió -Finalmente voy a verlo fuera del gimnasio.

-¿No lo veías durante las reuniones? -Su papá ladeó ligeramente el rostro -¿No era ese niño con el que hablabas?

-¡Sí! -Jeffry se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas -Pero esta vez es a solas y tal vez me deje darle un beso, en la mejilla.

Su padre lo miró como si fuera el mismo nefilim de tres años que apenas podía volar un par de metros antes de volver al suelo para continuar correteando conejitos del bosque.

-¿Un beso en la mejilla?

-Papá, Jesper ha crecido rodeado de gente estúpida que le ha hecho creer que es feo o insignificante y quien sabe que tantas cosas más -Jeffry frunció el ceño -Tengo que ir despacito para no asustarlo y si eso significa que debo conformarme con un pequeño beso en su mejilla, para mí está bien.

Sus dos padres se le quedaron mirando, como si de pronto sus alas estuvieran al descubierto en un lugar público.

-¿Qué? -Jeffry se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Cuándo creciste tanto? -Su papá soltó un suspiro -Tal vez debimos tener un par más.

-No -Su padre también suspiró -Él ya es demasiado.

-Él -Jeffry se apuntó a sí mismo -Está intentando que le digan que puede conseguir al chico.

-Tú puedes -Los dos le levantaron los pulgares.

 

Jesper, en su uniforme era tan bonito como sacado de algún libro, sentado al otro lado de la mesa sonriendo ante cada broma de Jeffry era perfecto.

Al principio Jeffry había ido despacio, a pies juntillas en cada cita y bastante animado cada vez que el adolescente le daba una nueva oportunidad para ser cada vez más cercano hasta que pudo ayudarle a lavarse los dedos llenos de pegamento y diamantina de su trabajo de arte.

-¿Y qué va a ser? -Jesper levantó ligeramente la barbilla y sus ojos estuvieron casi a la misma altura.

-Lucas -Respondió el hombre lobo con una sonrisa -Un hermoso hipogrifo volando por el bosque de Beacon Hills -Jeffry le correspondió la sonrisa y luego, como alguna clase de gravedad sus labios se acercaron a los de Jesper por primera vez.

Al separarse Jesper tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos azules tan brillantes que casi pudieron opacar el sol.

Después de eso el resto fue fácil y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba de pie en la puerta de la casa Hale Stilinski dispuesto a pedirle a su suegro que lo dejara estar con Jesper o de otra forma tendría que hacer un plan de escape junto a Matt Jr. Daehler.

 


	59. Edward

Con la mayoría de sus hermanos casados y Kenzie viviendo en su misma casa, Edward consideraba que se estaba quedando completamente solo. Camden era el único que seguía ahí, pero a pesar de ser el más pequeño ya tenía un plan estructurado para entrar en una buena universidad a estudiar medicina. Su cabecita era tan buena para ello que incluso si se pasaba las tardes comiendo zanahorias y viendo la televisión siempre estaba listo para responder cualquier duda que Jared tuviera acerca de sus pacientes.

Jared aún estaba en casa, pero sus planes de boda y bebés eran tan grandes como el Everest, la mesita de centro tenía revistas y Mason los visitaba tres veces a la semana para asegurarse que todo fuera en orden y no se hubieran saltado ninguna cita, como si Declan pensara arruinar su boda. Svenie los visitaba de vez en cuando, pero en realidad era Maika quien llegaba feliz dando pasitos rápidos y siempre con la sonrisa más hermosa de todas, ni siquiera la niña de Jerome podía compararse ante la alegría contagiosa que era Maika. Tony seguía enviándose cartas con Louis, Skylar siempre estaba en un continente diferente y Brett seguía dando clases en el mismo colegio junto a Lexie.

Técnicamente él era el hijo rezagado, ese que no tenía su propio departamento y seguramente iba a seguir viviendo en casa de sus padres hasta los treinta y cinco, cuando ambos se cansaran de él y lo echaran a la calle, porque iba a suceder, sin importar que tanto lo quisieran sus padres, si veían que no estaba haciendo nada con su vida lo iban a tener que empujar al borde para que iniciara su vuelo.

Ed no tenía el plan de comprar una casa, casarse o ir de vacaciones a Los Cabos con algún acompañante, él era un policía que cada fin de semana iba a dejar flores a las tumbas de sus abuelos y se pasaba por la antigua casa Hale para limpiar la chimenea y hablarles a los retratos de sus abuelitos sobre lo que estaba pasando en el pueblo. Probablemente peor que la muerte del abuelito John y la abuelita Claudia, fue ver al abuelito Antoine y la abuelita Talia irse del pueblo cuando sintieron que su tiempo se había llegado. En ocasiones todavía estacionaba su patrulla en la salida donde los vio por última vez deseando que regresaran y le preguntaran si había comido o debían prepararle alguna comida extraña llena de carne.

Pero nadie volvía. Al regresar a casa el silencio casi quería sepultarlo junto a los recuerdos de todos los gritos que llenaron el lugar cuando todavía eran nueve compartiendo el mismo espacio.

Ese era exactamente su pensamiento cuando vio de reojo a una persona apenas ir caminando por un lado de la carretera. Dio el aviso con la torreta y se estacionó apenas unos segundos antes de que el desconocido cayera al suelo con un golpe sordo. En ese momento se olvidó de sus hermanos y comenzó a pensar en lo triste que era morirse con nada a su alrededor.

El chico parecía haber vivido con una jauría de perros, su cabello estaba largo, su barba un poco crecida y el pulso casa imperceptible. Para un humano habría sido fácil darlo por muerto, para él lo fácil fue llamar a sus padres y decirles que tenía un hombre lobo moribundo en sus brazos.

Pesaba tan poco que incluso él se sorprendió cuando pudo levantarlo sin casi esfuerzo, su piel parecía como un pergamino roído por los ratones y sus pulmones apenas trabajaban.

-No te mueras -Le murmuró al acomodar su cabeza sobre su chaqueta en la parte trasera de su patrulla -Por favor no te mueras, no me gusta que la gente se muera cerca de mí.

El otro hombre lobo no respondió, ni siquiera hizo algún movimiento en todo el tiempo que le llevó llegar a casa y pedirle a alguien más que lo sacara del auto.

-Sostén su cabeza -Le ordenó Jared. Tenía todo un paquete de agujas en sus manos, un escáner, un termómetro y le pidió a alguien un coctel de algo. Edward no estuvo muy seguro de la conversación, toda su atención estaba puesta en no dejar caer la frágil cabeza del desconocido.

No preguntó que estaba pasando, ni si iba a vivir, simplemente le observó los rasgos casi imperceptibles debajo de capas de sangre, tierra y muerte. Uno de sus dedos se estaba moviendo despacio por su pómulo huesudo cuando abrió los ojos. Durante un par de segundos su respiración se contuvo y lo único que pudo pensar fue que los ojos cafés no eran tan aburridos como la gente decía.

-¿Edward? -Ed frunció el ceño y miró a su gemelo -¿Sabes que le pasó?

-No -Ed miró al hombre lobo antes de tomar un pokemon y colocarlo tras su cabeza -Debo volver al trabajo.

-Espera, te voy a preparar un sándwich y jugo -Stiles le sonrió -Vamos, lo haré rápido.

-Gracias, pops -Ed estuvo en la cocina durante unos cuantos minutos ejerciendo toda su fuerza para no mirar hacia la sala y preguntar sobre el hombre lobo. Probablemente cuando volviera del trabajo ya no estaría ahí.

 

+

 

La siguiente vez que Edward lo vio fue en el desayuno. Skylar acababa de llegar a casa y Maika estaba sentado en el regazo de Derek comiéndose su tortita a mordidas diminutas.

-Buenos días -Durante un par de segundos todos dejaron de hablar y miraron al recién llegado. Tenía el cabello corto, la barba perfectamente rasurada y su piel ya no era un pergamino viejo.

-Buen día, Jake -Stiles rápidamente le sonrió -¿Prefieres las tortitas con miel o con lechera?

Jake miró a Stiles sin comprender del todo sus palabras, entrecerró un poco los ojos y luego miró al resto de la mesa.

-Puedes tener ambos -Tony se movió para hacerle espacio en la mesa -Aunque yo prefiero chocolate.

-Nada como la miel -Sven le robó el bote a Jared y le sacó la lengua.

-Miel -Maika extendió sus deditos pegajosos en dirección al recién llegado.

-Creo que con miel -Jake les sonrió antes de ir y servirse su propia taza de café bajo el ceño fruncido de Jared.

-Es la única del día -El enfermero le apuntó con un dedo antes de volver a su propio desayuno.

Edward no se había dado cuenta que dejó de hablar cuando Jake entró a la cocina hasta que Tony lo pateó por debajo de la mesa y le frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? -Murmuró Ed, dándole un traguito a su chocolate.

-Está incómodo -Tony frunció el ceño -Lo pones incómodo.

Skylar puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a la conversación asegurándose de hablar con Maika cada vez que podía. El bebé ya podía comunicarse con palabras y si te girabas un momento era muy probable que lo perdieras.

Al terminar el desayuno todos se fueron a trabajar y Edward subió a dormir durante unas cuantas horas antes la hora de la comida, solamente se enteró cuando Camden le dio un besito de despedida y cerró la puerta procurando no hacer nada de ruido.

 

La siguiente vez que vio a Jake fue en las escaleras de su casa. El chico estaba observando las fotografías de la pared y a juzgar por su expresión ya estaba terminando con ellas.

-Es mi hermano más grande -Edward se acercó despacio -Tenía siete años. Dice papá que habían estado intentando cazar conejos durante toda la mañana, pero él solamente conseguía ardillas, hasta que en el último intento logró su conejo y estaba tan feliz que le hicieron muchas fotos. -Edward le sonrió -Esta es la foto favorita del abuelito Antoine.

-Se ve muy feliz -La voz de Jake sonó un poco rasposa -¿Todos cazan conejos a los siete años?

-Mi gemelo y yo iniciamos a los tres -Ed pasó su pulgar por la fotografía de su hermano.

-¿Cuántos son en total? -Jake se giró a verlo, sus ojos eran oscuros y parecía más vivo de lo que había estado en días.

-Nosotros nueve -Ed soltó un suspiro -En total no lo sé, pero somos demasiados.

-Ayer vino un humano -Jake también suspiró -¿Están seguros que tener humanos en la manada es bueno?

-Probablemente es la mejor decisión -Edward terminó de bajar los escalones -Hay cosas en las que los humanos son mil veces mejores que nosotros.

-¿Cómo en qué? -Jake lo siguió directamente a la cocina.

-He visto a mi cuñado romper y crear una barrera de acónito en menos de dos segundos -Ed comenzó a abrir las gavetas. -He visto a mi hermano menor disparar una flecha y acertar en el blanco -Jake arqueó una ceja -Desde los cinco años. Durante años el tío Jordan les pateaba el trasero a todos, humano, hombre lobo, cazador.

-¿De dónde sacaron un cazador? -Jake se recargó en la encimera.

-Tenemos más de lo que te puedes imaginar -Edward apretó los labios -¿Cómo te gusta el pescado?

-Son la manada más fuerte de California ¿No todos son hombres lobo? -Jake tenía los brazos cruzados y seguía cada movimiento del policía.

-Entonces pescado -Edward devolvió su pasta a la lacena y abrió el congelador. -Solamente te voy a decir -Ed suspiró -Que no sé por lo que has pasado, pero sé por lo que han pasado mis padres y es gracias a eso que somos tan fuertes. No por la cantidad, aunque si somos muchos -El policía colocó el pescado en el frigorífico -Pero nos entrenan desde pequeños, nos enseñan a siempre estar a la defensiva, porque nunca falta quien nos quiera matar.

-¿Los han intentado matar muchas veces? -Jake dejó de sonar tan agresivo en ese momento, bajó los brazos y comenzó a mirar el pescado.

-Hace unos años una chica puso una bomba en nuestra casa -Ed frunció el ceño -¿Empanizado o en caldo? -Jake nuevamente arqueó sus cejas -Jared me dijo que necesitas recuperarte, así que proteínas -Ed apuntó al pescado.

-Nunca lo he probado en caldo -Jake sonrió tan pequeño que por poco Ed se lo perdió -¿Qué hicieron con la bomba?

-Un humano -Ed sonrió -El prometido de uno de mis hermanos y mi hermano retiraron la bomba. Como puedes imaginarte los humanos aquí en Beacon son muy apreciados -Edward abrió uno de los cajones, levantó un fondo falso y sacó un cuaderno forrado con papel negro -Olvida que viste eso.

-¿Vi qué? -Jake miró el pescado y luego al policía -¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Toma esa canasta -Ed apuntó a una canasta con diferentes listones -Iremos por verduras primero y según el abuelito Antoine y la abuelita Claudia -Ed miró el libro con el ceño fruncido -Necesito hierbabuena, no sé si Sky tenga algo por ahí -Edward suspiró -Vamos.

Jake intentó mantener la misma expresión estoica hasta que simplemente no lo logró. Había un árbol con una casita, una furgoneta partida a la mitad con cojines dentro, pasto recién podado, un pequeño arenero y lo más impresionante era la cantidad de plantas que había dentro de una sola propiedad. Ni siquiera supo cuánto caminó hasta que Edward encontró su hierbabuena y lo hizo volver para cocinar su caldo de pescado.

 

+

Jake realmente no había planeado quedarse con la manada de Beacon Hills. Les agradecía que lo hubieran salvado de casi morir, pero no había manera de que se quedara con ellos. Luego de haber estado durante años dentro de una jaula con otros tantos hombres lobo, sirviendo para peleas, verlos a ellos ser tan felices era como estar en una realidad alterna. Le parecía casi imposible creer que existieran manadas cuyas lunas llenas fueran en un espacio abierto y no encerrados en un sótano con mil cadenas a su alrededor. Su idea era irse lo más pronto posible, tal vez pedirles un préstamo para mudarse a otro pueblo y devolverlo cuando recuperara el dinero, crearse una nueva identidad e intentar olvidar la manera en la que su manada fue masacrada y como los pocos que quedaron tuvieron que enfrentarse hasta la muerte.

Franny era la única superviviente además de él, hasta la luna llena anterior, cuando murió desangrada en manos de tres omegas. En ese momento Jake decidió que no moriría ahí dentro y si lo hacía sería intentando escapar.

Luego de eso se encontró despertando en un cómodo sofá, con un agradable aroma y una vía conectada a su antebrazo.

Había considerado irse en un par de semanas, pero luego se encontró con un enfermero que se encargaba de que estuviera vivo y recuperándose cada cinco horas. Un estudiante de herbolaria que le preparaba diferentes infusiones durante el día, un policía que lo llevó de compras y le enseñó la manera correcta de limpiar un pescado.

Al principio no había querido aceptarlo, pero luego de un tiempo se dio cuenta que cada vez era más fácil encontrarse en medio de ellos, ayudar con la cena, observarlos entrenar y sentarse en uno de los sofás a pasar la tarde mientras comían bombones.

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba viviendo una nueva luna llena, pero no observándola a través de unos barrotes, sino desde un cómodo tronco con su muñeca esposada a la del mismo policía que lo había encontrado.

-Está bien -Ed movió un poco su mano haciéndole saber que estaban juntos en eso -Déjalo saber.

-No sé si pueda contenerme -Jake tragó duró.

-No se trata de contenerte -Edward respiró profundo -Podemos soltar esto y si tu dejas salir al tuyo, yo dejo salir al mío -Jake lo miró con ambas cejas arqueadas -Nadie te va a hacer daño, no mientras nosotros estemos aquí.

-¿Puedes entrenarme? -Fue el turno de Edward para arquear las cejas -Lo digo enserio.

-Tal vez debas iniciar con algo más leve -Unos cuantos metros más lejos Skylar le dio con su codo a su gemelo y le apuntó directamente a Edward. Jared simplemente le sonrió y tomó su bate para empezar a jugar. -Tal vez con Jared o Sky.

-¡Oye! -Los gemelos le gruñeron al mismo tiempo antes de tomar sus posiciones para el juego.

 

+

 

Entrenar con Edward fue difícil al principio, el chico era pequeño, probablemente no llegaba al 1.80 ni pesaba más de 70 kilos, pero era la persona más peligrosa en la habitación, Incluso en su forma completa era más pequeño que el resto de sus hermanos y aun así podía darle batalla al siguiente alfa.

Edward tenía una manera de ser un poco extraña, era feliz, siempre riendo y haciendo bromas, pero al mismo tiempo había algo diferente en él, sin contar la cantidad de cigarros que se fumaba al día o la cantidad de tatuajes que había podido contarle mientras entrenaban.

Y él fue la razón por la que se quedó.

 

-No quiero que creas que no te quiero aquí -El alfa lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, en sus brazos estaba Maika mordisqueando un burrito recién hecho y aunque le estaba prestando atención a Jake también lo estaba haciendo con su nieto. -Pero ¿Estás seguro? Mi manada es lo más valioso que tengo además de mi familia, no puedo hacerte un miembro más sin antes consultarlo con el resto de mis betas.

-Está bien -Jake tragó duro -Es sólo una petición, en caso de que no lo quieran, siempre puedo irme.

-Jake -Derek, el alfa, se inclinó un poco hacia el frente -No sabemos nada de ti, ni siquiera sabes si alguien de tu manada sigue vivo. ¿No has considerado buscarlos?

-Nadie además de mi está vivo -Jake respiró profundo -No éramos una manada muy grande, pero estábamos bien, creíamos que estaba bien hasta que no lo estuvo. Mataron a los más débiles y al resto nos metieron en jaulas como animales. Nadie sobrevivió, vi sus cuerpos, vi sus ojos sin vida. No podía terminar como ellos -Jake se miró las manos -No quería.

-Oye -Derek le colocó una mano en la rodilla -No tienes que contármelo si no lo quieres.

-No hay nadie además de mi -Repitió Jake tomando una nueva bocanada de aire.

-Lo hablaremos.

Jake abandonó la habitación después del alfa, cuando dio la vuelta en la primera esquina se encontró con Edward. El policía parecía recién llegado del trabajo, todavía con su uniforme, pero no tan pulcro como cuando apenas se estaba yendo. Ed simplemente lo miró, no tuvo que decir nada para que Jake comprendiera. Sus brazos rodearon su cuerpo y automáticamente sintió las manos de Edward en su espalda.

Durante años había sentido rencor hacia las personas que le habían hecho eso, pero ahora solamente podía sentirse aliviado de haber sobrevivido, de todavía poder conservar todas sus extremidades y seguir teniendo el control de su lobo.

Nuevamente se perdió del momento en que se durmió hasta que volvió a despertar, Edward estaba sentado a su lado leyendo un libro con un pijama de gatitos y el cabello todavía un poco húmedo.

-Hey -Ed soltó el libro en cuanto sintió la variación de su corazón -Sky hizo la cena ¿Quieres un poco?

-¿Él no hace comida radioactiva? -Preguntó Jake usando su índice para delinear uno de los gatitos.

-No, la comida de Sky es la mejor luego de la de mis abuelos -Edward le sonrió -Vamos, te guardé algo en el micro, si no cenas Jared me va a colgar de las orejas y no es lindo.

-¿Ya lo ha hecho?

-Nunca se sabe cuándo va a ser la primera vez.

Dos noches después, dentro del auto patrulla le contó a Edward toda la historia, le dijo que había pasado ahí más de seis años y que la única manera de escapar era matando a todos. Que no miró atrás y Edward, en lugar de juzgarlo le pasó el aderezo para las papas.

Esa noche fue su primer beso. Durante unos segundos Jake entró en shock, miró al policía, sus labios delgados, su nariz afilada y su cabello desordenado. Lo miró y sintió que el mundo se le venía encima hasta que Edward le devolvió el beso.

No supo que eran después de esos minutos y tampoco quiso preguntar, se limitó a besarlo todas las veces que quiso durante esa noche y al finalizar le acarició los dedos antes de que entraran a la casa.

Dos días más tarde, luego de toda una mañana entrenando Edward no se detuvo cuando estaban intentando no besarse en la habitación de Jake. El más joven le acarició detrás de las orejas y movió su cadera de tal forma que nadie en su sano juicio podía ignorar.

-Ed -Jake tenía la respiración irregular y no sabía si debía mover sus manos y pedirle que abandonara su habitación.

-Si lo quieres hazlo, sino no hay problema.

Y Jake lo quería. Claro que lo quería. Quería a Edward debajo de él, quería morderle las tetillas hasta que no las sintiera y luego dejarle tantas marcas que le diera vergüenza mirarse al espejo durante el tiempo que duraran.

No fue gentil porque no es algo que suceda en el sexo casual, pero tampoco lo fue porque Edward no lo quería de esa manera. El lobo disfrutaba de que le jalara un poco el cabello, que le mordiera los hombros y le recorriera con sus garras la curva de su espalda.

Cuando terminó le susurró al oído que se duchara con jabón neutro y luego abandonó la habitación todavía abrochándose el pantalón.

Jake no tuvo nada que decir sobre eso.

 

+

-Si te digo que te quedas -El alfa le apuntó con la cuchara que estaba usando para revolver los huevos -¿Te casarías con alguno de mis hijos?

-No lo sé -Jake frunció el ceño -¿A qué se refiere?

-Me aseguro que te quedes porque quieres quedarte y no porque sorpresivamente creas que estás enamorado de alguno de ellos -Jake usó todas sus fuerzas para no mirar a nadie más que al alfa -Porque el único que está libre es Camden y no voy a dejar que te cases con mi hijo más pequeño.

-Camden se va a casar con quien Camden quiera, gracias -Camden arrugó el ceño y se metió un trozo de fresa a la boca.

-Quiero quedarme -Jake asintió despacio -Porque no estoy seguro de encontrar una mejor manada, no porque esté enamorado de nadie.

-Bien -Derek le sonrió -¿Puedes pasarme esos platos? Ahora que Skandar se fue con Kenzie nadie quiere bajar los platos.

-Va a volver pronto, no lo extrañes -Stiles, la pareja del alfa, le besó la mejilla antes de poner más tocino en el sartén.

-¿No hay suficientes animales que salvar aquí? -El alfa arrugó el ceño

-No es lo mismo salvar un conejito con la patita quebrada que salvar una jirafa, papá -El enfermero le sonrió antes de pedirle que le sirviera más jugo.

Jake no estaba enamorado de Edward en ese momento, le gustaba, le atraía y hasta cierto punto lo admiraba, pero esa palabra todavía le venía muy grande.

No podía decirse enamorado de alguien con quien solamente se había besado un par de veces.

+

-¡Eddie! -Pero eso no significaba que no prestara atención cada vez que le hablaban al policía.

Una vez que Jared le dio el ‘alta’ Jake puso todas sus energías en encontrar trabajo, se consiguió un periódico local y comenzó a rodear en rojo todos los lugares donde estuvieran necesitando personal. Camden, como todo niño curioso, estaba cerca de él, armando un rompecabezas del cuerpo humano en 3D incluyendo todos los órganos.

El niño fue el primero en darse cuenta de la manera en la que respondió a un llamado que no era para Jake y le arqueó las cejas en una obvia interrogante. Jake prefirió pretender que no se enteró de nada.

-¿Eddie, hacemos costillitas? -Skylar estaba casi dando saltitos mientras lo decía.

-Claro -Edward rápidamente se colocó sus zapatos. -Pero no te las vayas a comer solo.

Skylar hizo un movimiento con su mano y comenzó a sacar los ingredientes de las estanterías.

-¿Dónde está el Libro de las Comidas? -El zorrito miró a su hermano directamente a los ojos mientras lo preguntaba.

-No te preocupes, me sé la receta de memoria – Edward se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás y se paró frente al lavatrastos.

-¿Seguro? -Sky ladeó el rostro -Prefiero ver el Libro de las Comidas.

-No -Edward le sonrió a su hermano mientras se lavaba las manos. -Me sé todas las recetas de ahí.

-Edward -Skylar se cruzó de brazos -El abuelito Antoine y la abuelita Claudia hicieron el libro para todos -El universitario frunció el ceño -¡Para todos!

-Yo me gané el libro -Edward también se cruzó de brazos -Yo fui todos los veranos a los cursos de cocina de la abuelita Claudia y el abuelito Antoine ¿Tú dónde estabas?

-Le voy a decir a papá -Skylar frunció tanto las cejas que casi se pegaron -Le voy a decir que monopolizaste el libro.

-La última vez que lo presté me dijeron que debíamos publicarlo y eso no va a pasar mientras yo siga vivo. Así que solamente yo puedo ver el libro -Jake decidió ponerse de pie cuando escuchó a los hermanos tan serios que parecían listos para golpearse.

-Edward quiero el libro de los abuelitos.

-No.

-Edward.

-No.

-¡Papá!

Jake estuvo en el momento preciso para rodear la cintura de Edward y evitar que se tirara a golpear a Skylar.

-Edward tiene el Libro de las Comidas y no me lo quiere prestar -Soltó Skylar de carrerilla cuando sus padres entraron a la cocina. -Dice que es suyo.

Jake lo apretó un poco más fuerte, asegurándose de que el policía pudiera sentir su respiración, que pudiera tranquilizarse solamente con sentir el movimiento de su pecho en su espalda.

-Yo estuve cada verano, cada intento, cada mala receta ahí -Edward respiró profundo -Y ustedes lo quieren para dárselo a alguien más. Mis abuelos lo hicieron para nosotros.

-También son mis abuelos -Skylar se cruzó de brazos -¿Recuerdas el pescado que tu cocinabas? Yo ayudaba pescarlo ¿Recuerdas las verduras? Yo intentaba cultivarlas ¿Recuerdas tus deditos quemados? Jared siempre estuvo ahí para ponerte pomada y una bandita. Ese libro fue creado para todos, para que Ja-Jay tuviera más color en sus sopas y tu pudieras comerte las verduras sin notarlo.

Edward contuvo su respiración durante tantos segundos que por un momento Jake comenzó a asustarse. El policía finalmente soltó el aire, movió despacio sus manos y salió por la puerta de la cocina sin hacer ningún comentario.

Nadie hizo amago de ir tras él. Probablemente porque lo conocían mejor que Jake o tal vez porque estaban tan molestos que no les importaba si Ed desaparecía durante unas horas.

Jake si quería saber a dónde iba, así que lo siguió. Siempre cauteloso y manteniendo su distancia, intentando que su aroma no llegara hasta la nariz del lobo más joven.

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando cruzaron una barda de metal y entraron al cementerio. Durante unos segundos su corazón se detuvo y tuvo que detenerse a pensar si realmente quería seguir por ese camino o si debía esperar al lobo fuera del lugar hasta que se calmara.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Edward decidió por él. El policía iba caminando despacito, cuidando cada pasito que daba sin tocar completamente el suelo. -¿Por qué me sigues? ¿Te dijeron que me siguieras? Puedo hacer esto solo ¿Sabes? -Edward tenía los ojos rojos y su nariz se veía como la nariz fría del bebé de dos años que corría por casa gritando ‘Nariz fría’ antes de esconderla en el cuello de la pareja del alfa.

-No lo hicieron -Jake respiró profundo -Te seguí por mi cuenta.

-Puedes volver ahora -Edward miró a otro lado -Estoy bien.

A Jake no le tomó ni siquiera un segundo darse cuenta que era mentira y ni siquiera tuvo que escuchar a su corazón.

-No lo estás -Jake no le preguntó ni tampoco se contuvo. En ese momento tenía ganas de abrazarlo y así lo hizo.

Edward al principio parecía un gato arisco, listo para sacar sus garras y huir del lugar a donde nunca pudieran encontrarlo. Estaba tan tenso que podía sentir cada uno de sus músculos debajo de su playera. Lo estuvo durante minutos, hasta que finalmente, por alguna razón recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Jake y correspondió al abrazo. No lloró ni dijo nada durante lo que parecieron horas. El sol incluso cambió de posición, pero Jake no quiso separarlo, incluso si sus brazos se estaban durmiendo. Ed necesitaba un abrazo y Jake quería darle ese abrazo, eso era suficiente para él.

-Sé que el libro es para todos -Dijo finalmente Edward -Pero yo los extraño mucho.

-Lo sé -Jake le quitó una hoja del cabello -Lo entiendo.

 

+

 

Edward era feliz trabajando en el departamento de policía de Beacon Hills aunque su escritorio estuviera en una esquina y frente a él Dan todavía frunciera el ceño intentando encontrar el archivo correcto. Todos los días miraba la plaquita de su abuelo y le juraba que ese día iba a intentar ser por lo menos la mitad de buen policía que John Stilinski fue. Jake se dio cuenta una mañana mientras le ayudaba a Camden a recoger todos los cestos de ropa para lavar. El niño se tomaba muy enserio eso de lavar ropa y no dejaba que nadie más lo hiciera a pesar de que no era nada más que eso, un niño y como tal debía dejar que sus padres lo hicieran por él.

Habían tomado té juntos mientras Camden leía una carta que le acababa de llegar esa mañana y le comentaba las nuevas noticias sobre alguien llamado ‘Julian’ a quien seguramente debía conocer muy bien porque incluso comentaba cosas sobre su manera de escribir.

Jake ni siquiera sabía que en esa época todavía se pudieran enviar cartas, pero ahí estaba ese niño leyendo tan atento en su batita de dormir que ni siquiera pudo cuestionarlo demasiado.

Cuando terminó dejó su tacita sobre el plato, estiró sus brazos y sonrió, como si de pronto le hubieran recargado la batería.

-¿Listo?

-Supongo.

-Es tu última colada antes de que entres al equipo de bomberos -Camden le sonrió.

-No sé si voy a quedar -Jake también se terminó su té.

-Edward ha entrenado muy duro contigo, vas a quedar -Camden miró a los lados -¿Crees que ahora si cocinen las costillitas? Me dejaron con antojo.

Pasaron por todas las habitaciones iniciando en el tercer piso y asegurándose de tocar antes de invadir la privacidad de algún dueño que todavía estuviera durmiendo. Edward estaba de pie frente al espejo mirando la placa de su abuelo cuando Camden empujó despacito la puerta.

-Te pareces a él -Camden sonrió -Bueno, no físicamente, pero me lo recuerdas mucho.

-Gracias -Edward devolvió la placa al cajón -¿Vienen por mi ropa sucia?

-Entrega toda -Camden rápidamente fingió que sus manos eran una pistola y apuntó a su hermano. Edward puso las manos en alto.

-Te aseguro que di todo lo que tenía -El lobo incluso pretendió temblar un poco.

-Eso espero -Camden ondeó su bata y salió de la habitación caminando hacia atrás.

-Vas a quedar -Edward tomó su placa y su pistola -Camden tiene razón, he entrenado muy duro contigo y has salvado a Camden de la casita del árbol las veces suficientes como para que no quedes.

-Camden pesa como treinta kilos -Jake puso los ojos en blanco. Edward se detuvo unos cuantos centímetros frente a él -Tu serías alguien más difícil de rescatar.

-No lo intentes -Edward le dio un beso antes de pasar a su lado -Disfruta la colada.

Y aunque sonara ridículo Jake realmente disfruto de poner jabón, separar ropa, sentarse sobre la tina y comerse el maíz de caramelo mientras leían diferentes libros de la biblioteca privada de su casa.

Los iba a extrañar demasiado cuando se cambiara a su propio piso.

 

+

 

La primera sorpresa que Jake se llevó al cambiarse a su nuevo piso fue que le tocaran la puerta apenas cinco minutos después de haber colocado su segunda, y última caja, sobre el suelo. Fue tan obvio quien era que ni siquiera tuvo que pretender sorpresa, aunque si se preguntó cómo había corrido tan rápido la noticia de su nuevo lugar.

-Hola, Bruno, Dan -Los dos le sonrieron antes de extenderle una canasta con comida básica.

-Dan reconoció tu voz -Fue la explicación de Bruno. Dan, tenía un raro sombrero con orejas y parecía listo para brincar al interior del piso en cuanto les abriera un poco más la puerta.

-Es inconfundible -Dan le sonrió -¿Por qué no nos dijiste que te mudabas aquí? Pudimos haber hecho una fiesta en nuestro piso.

-No es tu piso -Bruno le frunció el ceño a su novio.

-Mi ropa y mi cepillo de dientes no dicen lo mismo -El chico resopló -Vivimos arriba.

-Tú no vives aquí -Bruno le frunció el ceño.

-Vivo aquí tres días a la semana -El chico puso los ojos en blanco -Mis papás necesitan algo de tiempo a solas, en solitario con su soledad. -Dan se giró a verlo -¿Quieres una fiesta?

Jake aceptó la canasta de comida y los despidió con un movimiento de su mano. Luego de eso fue común encontrarlos a la hora de tirar la basura, cuando salía al trabajo, cuando volvía o cuando se les olvidaba que el elevador era de todo el edificio y los encontraba besándose en una esquina.

Lo entendía de Dan, el chico se veía joven, probablemente acababa de dejar la adolescencia, pero Bruno era mayor que él, se le veía en el rostro y también en la manera de jalarlo del gorro de sus chaquetas cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo extraño.

Tenían una buena comunicación, a veces incluso se pedían algún ingrediente para cocinar y otros pretendían que no habían escuchado la cabecera de su cama golear la pared, porque sí, con la suerte de Jake los Daehler solteros vivían justo encima de su piso.

-Papá les ofreció el loft cuando los conoció -Edward estaba desnudo sobre su cama todavía recuperando la respiración -Se negaron a tomarlo y ahora viven en uno de los pisos del loft, pero no en el loft. Increíble.

-¿Cómo los conocieron? -Edward se encogió de hombros -¿Te quedas a cenar?

-No -Ed giró sobre su cuerpo, le besó la base del cuello y se sentó. Jake a veces no comprendía como funcionaba exactamente el cerebro del policía. -Me voy.

-Creí que podíamos comer algo -Jake arrugó la nariz.

-Le prometí a Darío enseñarle como preparar el pierogi de la abuela Claudia -Ed suspiró -Paso por ti luego del trabajo.

-Bien.

Jake se acomodó mejor en la cama. Todavía tenía dos horas antes de entrar al trabajo y podía usarlas para dormir, la comida iba a esperar.

-Bien -La puerta emitió un ligero sonido al cerrarse, escuchó el pitido del elevador y luego a Edward saludar a Bruno.

 _-¿Te cansa? -_ El chico Daehler sonaba bastante burlesco - _¿Qué?_ -Jake arrugó nuevamente la nariz - _Joder, yo creí que tú siempre ibas arriba._

- _No hablemos de eso, Bruno_ -Edward sonó cansado, como si no le hiciera gracia hablar del tema

- _Dime, Ed_ -Bruno sonó un poco más serio _-¿Fue el primero en, ya sabes, metértela?_

- _No lo digas como si fuera el gran problema_ -Jake casi escuchó a Ed rodar los ojos.

- _No, no, no, no lo es_ -Dijo finalmente el chico, cuando el elevador les avisó que habían llegado a su piso _-Sólo me sorprende, ¿Qué tiene él de especial?_

Hubo un silencio de casi un minuto completo. Jake creyó que ambos se habían ido.

- _Él si puede sostenerme_ -Luego se escuchó la puerta de un auto y el único latido en el estacionamiento que Jake pudo detectar fue el de Bruno Daehler.

 

+

 

Jake conoció a Louis porque el chico fue quien se encargó de hackear algunas bases de datos del gobierno para devolverle su identidad. El chico era pelirrojo, alto y usaba lentes cada vez que se sentaba frente a un ordenador a hacer todas esas cosas que uno de sus papás le había enseñado a hacer. Era muy inteligente, probablemente demasiado y el único momento en el que lo había visto sonreír abiertamente fue cuando se encontró con su novio en una luna llena. Había sido como el reencuentro de una película romántica donde los protagonistas volvían a verse luego de siglos. Después Jared, en voz bajita, le dijo que tenían medio año sin verse porque estudiaban en escuelas diferentes y su único medio de contacto eran las video llamadas.

Luego de conocerlo Jake ni siquiera se preguntó cómo fue que el chico consiguió su número, aunque si le aterró un poco que pudiera hackear su ordenador o algo parecido.

_Tony y Eddie cumplen años mañana._

Le dejó en un mensaje, solamente como un aviso.

_Tendrán una fiesta en la granja de Joseph Whittemore. No se te ocurra faltar._

Luego de eso Jake tuvo que subir al piso superior y preguntarle a Bruno y un muy feliz Dan donde estaba la granja.

-¿No has ido a la granja? -Dan abrió grandes los ojos -Te va a encantar -El chico le sonrió -Hay unas cosas de este tamaño con una nariz negra y mucho, mucho pelo. Hay gallos con plumas en las patas, hay vacas peludas, hacen su propia miel y puedes ordeñar vacas. Es lo mejor de lo mejor.

-¿Las vacas hacen su propia miel? -Dan frunció las cejas y Jake dio por terminada esa parte de la conversación-¿Me vas a dar la dirección?

-No la sé -Dan sonrió tan feliz que por un momento Jake se preguntó si el chico había caído de cabeza o algo parecido.

-Es el copiloto -Explicó Bruno -Y uno horrible, se duerme de aquí al supermercado. -Dan miró a su novio con una sonrisa y luego entró nuevamente en casa murmurando algo sobre llevar una hoja y un lápiz. Seguramente era el peor oficial que vería Beacon Hills, el abuelito de Edward iba a estar muy decepcionado de él.

-Puedes seguirnos -Bruno miró al interior del piso con el ceño fruncido -No va a ser hasta la tarde, normalmente por la mañana Tony duerme y Ed trabaja mañana, así que salimos a las 3 ¿Te parece?

-Claro -Jake asintió -Gracias.

-Nos vemos mañana.

Cuando Jake comenzó a bajar las escaleras escuchó a Dan preguntar si había postit en algún lugar.

 

Jake dejó de estar seguro de su regalo cuando llegó a la estación de policías. El lugar estaba tranquilo, con el mismo sonido de siempre y casi las mismas personas en el interior. Su primer paso fue llegar a recepción y preguntar por Edward. Su policía estaba en su escritorio platicando con Dan sobre el Halloween en el que todos fueron diferentes frutas.

-Acéptalo, Stilinski -Dan estaba acomodando el archivo -Fui la uva más mona de la historia.

-Tu disfraz eran globos morados -Edward arrugó la nariz -Tenías el cabello lleno de electricidad.

-Fui la uva más bonita de todas y Darío fue la morita más bonita -Edward rodó los ojos -Tú fuiste un ¿Qué?

-Un durazno -Ed sonrió -La abuelita Talia me hizo la hoja del cabello y me rellenó algodón.

-Te caíste mil veces -Dan fue el primero en darse cuenta que estaba ahí -Hola, vecino.

-Hola, vecino -Jake le sonrió -Hola, durazno.

-Me aseguraré de que veas esas fotos -Edward le sonrió -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Feliz cumpleaños -Jake levantó la bolsita de regalo, aunque era obvio el aroma de la carne y el aderezo favorito de Ed.

Dan dejó unos folders apilados y se fue intentando ser lo más sigiloso posible.

-No tenías que hacerlo -Ed le apuntó la silla frente a él -Gracias.

-¿Cómo es un durazno carnívoro? -Edward volvió a sonreír mientras abría la bolsita hasta tener su carne y su aderezo fuera.

-Se llama Jonathan Edward Stilinski Hale y mide 1.78 -Ed tomó su tenedor y miró la carne fijamente, durante unos segundos Jake creyó que estaba decidiendo que trozo tomar primero, pero luego se dio cuenta que en realidad Ed estaba intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Hey -Jake colocó su mano sobre la del policía -Tranquilo, puedo comprarte otra cosa, creí que era una buena idea. Está bien si no te gusta.

Ed se pasó la mano libre por el rostro -El abuelito John me daba carne así todos los años -Murmuró sin dejar de mirar los trocitos -No me importaban los juguetes, ni la ropa, solamente esperaba el momento en el que me sentaba sobre sus piernas y me ayudaba a comerme mi carne, sin verduras, sin ningún ingrediente que no me gustara. Simplemente mi carne, mi aderezo y mi soda de cereza.

-Mi papá me regalaba fresas -Jake le apretó un poco más los dedos -Cuando era niño, donde vivíamos era un poco difícil conseguir las fresas, pero el día de mi cumpleaños, mi papá siempre me tenía una canastita de fresas. -Ed levantó la mirada en ese momento, tenía el labio inferior deformado y los ojos un poco rojos -Mi primer cumpleaños dentro de la jaula, me dijo que cuando saliéramos nos mudaríamos a un lugar donde pudiéramos plantar nuestras propias fresas.

Jake no había vuelto a pensar en ello desde el día en que su padre murió. Durante años estuvo tan seguro que moriría ahí junto al resto de su manada que ni siquiera recordaba cuantos años había cumplido dentro.

-Yo sé plantar fresas -Edward le apretó los dedos y Jake sonrió. No porque su padre estuviera muerto y nunca más le fuera a regalar fresas, sino porque ese chico frente a él le había devuelto uno de sus mejores recuerdos.

 

El día de su cumpleaños, Jake recibió una tarta de fresas de parte de Edward.

 

+

 

Para Edward una de las mejores cosas de estar con Jake era que realmente no estaba con él. No eran novios, no tenían que celarse, ni que ponerse barreras, simplemente eran ellos. Tenían sexo en el auto, en el estacionamiento, en el piso de Jake, incluso en los baños de algún bar, pero, así como lo hacían también podían hacer maratones de películas, ir al cine y jugar con sus sobrinos a ver quién podía llevar más peluches en sus brazos hasta el otro lado del patio.

No se dio cuenta que se estaba encariñando con él hasta que se descubrió enterrando su nariz en el pecho del bombero cuando la sintió completamente congelada luego de pegarse a la pajita de su Icee.

-¿Nariz congelada? -Preguntó Jake y Ed se dio cuenta en ese momento que ninguno de sus ligues anteriores se había dado cuenta antes que todos los Stilinski tenían la costumbre de ‘Nariz congelada’.

-Sip -Edward le sonrió con toda la culpa del mundo y luego se alejó directo a su hermano mayor. Tony lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y lo dejó morirse de vergüenza en su cuello hasta que sintió que sus mejillas eran nuevamente pálidas y bonitas como siempre.

Luego de eso decidió que era el momento de ponerle un alto. Era Edward Stilinski, las personas como Jake no se fijaban en personas como él, si lo hicieran el mundo colapsaría. Lo máximo que podían sentir era gratitud, pero eventualmente eso también terminaba y Edward lo sabía, así que abrió los ojos, se sentó en su ventana a fumarse un cigarro y levantó su barrera antes de tener una nariz fría nuevamente.

-¿Qué hay de Jason? -Preguntó Ed una noche mientras se comía un trozo de pizza con demasiado aderezo.

-¿Qué hay con él? -Jake le dio un trago a su soda.

-Es un buen chico -Edward le sonrió -¿Has considerado su oferta a ir por una cerveza?

-No lo sé -Jake suspiró -Es un buen chico, pero…

-¿Pero? -Ed arqueó ambas cejas -Haz algunos amigos.

Jake asintió despacio -Tienes razón, Bruno no siempre está disponible.

Edward le guiñó un ojo y continuó sonriendo hasta que abandonó el auto de Jake y se subió a su propio auto para ir a casa y llamar a su hermano gemelo.

Jake le avisó la mañana el viernes que esa noche iba a tomar una cerveza en casa de Jason, Edward le dijo que era una gran idea y que le avisara como iban las cosas.

Esa noche Ed se metió en el trabajo, se sentó frente a su escritorio escuchando a Neil hablar con su hijo más pequeño y no respondió a ningún mensaje hasta que estuvo metido en su cama, horas después, con Camden escondido contra su pecho.

Tenía diez mensajes de Neil y otros diez de Tony, apagó su móvil y no revivió hasta que Stiles le estuvo acariciando el cabello como cuando era niño.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo comer? -Ed se revolvió en su cama y miró a su papá -¿Hamburguesas?

-Puedo con alguna sopa, papá -Edward le sonrió y su papá también le sonrió –¿Qué ocurre?

-Llevas todo el día en cama -Stiles le acarició las orejas -¿Quieres tocar un ratito el piano?

-Estoy bien, papá -Edward se estiró un poco.

-Ya recuerdo porque papá te llamaba gatito -Stiles nuevamente le acarició el cabello -Cuando recién naciste te estirabas todo el tiempo y hacías ese sonidito como un gatito.

-Soy el peor lobo de la historia -Edward resopló -Voy a aceptarte esa hamburguesa.

-En realidad esperaba que tú las cocinaras. 

 

Edward volvió a la cocina justo a tiempo para luego volver al trabajo. Evitó a Jake durante tanto tiempo que el día en que se lo encontró saliendo del café con otro de sus compañeros de trabajo no supo que hacer exactamente. Su cerebro estuvo confundido entre dar media vuelta o saludarlo. Jake tomó la decisión por él.

-¡Ed! -Edward se humedeció los labios antes de sonreír. Jake tenía el cabello más corto que la última vez y estaba usando una camisa que nunca antes le había visto.

-Hola -El compañero de Jake también sonrió -¿Probaron la tarta de calabaza?

-En realidad solamente venimos por café -Jake le mostró su vaso -¿Y tú?

Ed miró al interior, Kendall estaba comenzando a adornar para Halloween.

-Vengo a ayudarle a mi primo -Dijo despacito -Y por un trozo de tarta de calabaza.

Edward ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que el compañero de Jake los había abandonado. Solamente fue consciente de su ausencia cuando no supo que decir.

-Fui a buscarte -Jake miró su café –¿Me estabas evitando, Edward?

-Sí -Ed asintió despacio -Supuse que sin distractores te sería más fácil empezar a salir con alguien más.

-Distractores -Jake acarició la palabra. Sus labios se movieron despacio y Ed sintió ganas de besarlo. -Te extrañaba.

-Me alegro.

-¿Porqué? -Jake sonó demasiado sorprendido.

-Porque lo dijiste en pasado -Edward le sonrió -Me alegra que ya no lo hagas.

Jake nuevamente miró su café, sonrió pequeño, como si le doliera hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo tuviera que.

-Eres un egoísta, Edward -Soltó sin mirarlo -Eres un maldito bastardo egoísta.

Ed estuvo seguro que las palabras se sintieron como un golpe en el estómago. Estuvo tan desequilibrado que por un momento sintió que no podía respirar.

-Si no me querías tenías que haberlo dicho, si te habías cansado de mí debiste decirlo. -Jake estaba hablando casi a susurros, pero su voz seguía teniendo la misma firmeza de siempre. -No iba a hacerte un drama, no iba a cambiar solamente porque ya hubiera dejado de ser tu trozo de carne favorito.

-¿Qué? -Ed arrugó la nariz y luego también sonrió.

-Sé que no te encariñas con la gente, sé que para ti era solamente sexo, pero si mis sentimientos te comenzaron a poner incómodos debiste decírmelo, no ignorarme como si estuvieras harto de mí, Edward. No es algo que puedes hacerle al resto de las personas.

-No fue de esa manera, Jake -Edward respiró profundo y miró al interior del café. Kendall estaba de pie en la ventana, pero ya no estaba adornando, simplemente lo estaba mirando.

-¿Me vas a decir cómo fue? Porque eso es lo que yo vi.

-Ya pasó, Jake, déjalo así -Edward se acomodó las mangas de su chaqueta -Que tengas una buena noche.

Solamente le bastó levantar un dedo para que Kendall no hiciera ningún comentario y le entregara los murciélagos que había que colgar del techo.

 

+

 

-¿Qué hiciste, Eddie? -Tony tenía el ceño fruncido mientras veía a su gemelo. Edward estaba acostado en su cama, sosteniendo la Tablet con una mano y con la otra seguía presionando un pañuelo de papel contra su nariz.

-Le hice un favor, Tony -Edward tragó duro -No me quería, simplemente estaba agradecido porque lo salvé de morir, le ayudé a conseguir empleo, a entrenar, a conseguirse su piso, incluso a administrarse para que no se atrasara con los pagos -Ed miró a su hermano a través del lente y frunció el ceño -Es mejor así.

-¿Mejor para quién? -Tony intentó no ver a su gemelo -Si lo querías tenías que haberte aferrado a él, así es como funciona hasta que la otra persona ya no siente lo mismo.

-Y luego iba a ser más difícil -Ed suspiró -Es mejor ahora, Tony. Sí así es feo después iba a ser peor.

-Tal vez debiste preguntarle antes de tomar la decisión -Tony miró al reloj -Se está haciendo tarde.

-Cierto -Ed sonrió pequeñito -Tienes clase, mucha suerte, Crash.

-Dile a papá que te prepare una sopa de pollito -Tony también le sonrió -A él si puedes prestarle el libro.

-Ya todos tienen su copia -Ed frunció el ceño -Y el original sigue siendo mío.

-Claro que sí, gatito.

Edward se quedó dormido luego de terminar la video llamada con su gemelo. Puso música y no despertó hasta que sintió un par de brazos rodearlo por la espalda.

-¿Papá?

-Cierra la boca, Ed -Tony lo apretó un poco más fuerte -No dormí en todo el vuelo.

-¿Tony? -Ed se sentó rápido sobre su cama -¡Tony!

-Realmente no he dormido.

En un parpadeo Tony se encontró hablando con un lobo de ojos verdes y una patita de otro color, se lo pensó un poco antes de transformarse e ir tras su hermano para dormir en el bosque.

 

+

 

Fue un día antes de la luna llena cuando Edward volvió a encontrarse con Jake, en la cocina de su casa y con toda una lista de ingredientes que comprar a petición de Skylar y el recien llegado Darío.

-Hola -Ed se recargó en uno de los pilares mientras jalaba las mangas de su suéter -¿Qué vamos a preparar?

-Muchas cosas -Jesper entró por la puerta de la cocina con su novio -Gracias por el viaje -Jeffry le revolvió el cabello a modo de respuesta -Pero el papá de Jeff me enseñó a preparar una tarta de plátano deliciosa así que eso voy a preparar yo mañana.

-Podemos hacer conejo -Sky estaba mirando su copia del Libro de las Comidas con el ceño fruncido -O bien cordero.

-O costillitas -Camden se pegó a Edward cuando llegó a la cocina -Tengo ganas de costillitas, hagan costillitas.

-Y que Jared haga tortillas -Jake dejó de anotar para mirar a los dos hermanos.

-¿Jared? ¿El mismo enfermero que yo conozco? -Jake miró a Ed -¿No decían que su cocina era radioactiva?

-Aunque parezca increíble Jared sabe hacer mejor las tortillas -Sky arrugó la nariz -Las suyas se esponjan y se hacen bonitas. Las nuestras son feas.

-Horribles -Ed hizo una mueca -Eso que hacemos ni siquiera debería llamarse tortilla.

-Pero mi sushi es el mejor de todos -Jesper sonrió -El abuelito Antoine me enseñó personalmente hasta que quedó perfecto.

-Es cierto -Ed asintió -Entonces costillitas, que Jared haga tortillas.

-Va a estar feliz de entrar a la cocina -Declan tenía los dedos con un poco de grasa -¿Se lo puedo decir yo?

-Ve y díselo -Sky cambió de hoja -¿Listos para ir a comprar para mañana?

Por alguna alineación de los astros Edward terminó sentado completamente solo en el interior del auto de Jake en el estacionamiento del súper. Tenían cinco minutos en silencio, ambos mirando el agua que estaba corriendo alrededor del auto de la lluvia que se había desatado sin ninguna razón.

-Solamente el abuelito John y Tony calentaban mi nariz fría -Ed seguía mirando al frente sin ser completamente consciente de si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto o no -Solamente Tony sabe que tengo el tatuaje de gatito en el tobillo, solamente ellos sabían que prefiero el lado derecho de la cama, mi chaqueta favorita y mi libro favorito. -Ed respiró profundo -Cuando me di cuenta que tú también lo sabías entré en pánico, porque tú realmente no me querías, solamente estabas agradecido conmigo por haberte salvado aquella noche, por mostrarte el pueblo, por ayudarte a recodar a tu papá plantando fresas -Cuando sintió la mirada de Jake sobre él sintió que su pecho se oprimía -La gente me agradece cosas a veces, pero no se quedan conmigo. Me esfuerzo porque no lo hagan.

-Lo sé -Jake se recargó en el asiento -Me di cuenta de varias cosas sobre ti en las primeras semanas y no me refiero a nada sexual -Jake tenía la vista clavada en Edward -Me di cuenta que te esfuerzas para que nadie te quiera, sin embargo, eres muy fácil de querer, Edward. Para mí lo fuiste y no porque esté agradecido. Cuando me encontraste estaba listo para morir, cuando me di cuenta que no lo hice pensé en beberme el acónito que guardan en la cocina, pero luego cambié de opinión y no gracias a ti -El bombero frunció el ceño -Fue por ti, porque tenía curiosidad sobre ti, porque quería saber cómo alguien que había crecido en un castillo podía ser tan tosco y al mismo tiempo tan suave. No estaba enamorado de ti, no te vi y de pronto pensé que eras el amor de mi vida. Fue curiosidad y la curiosidad fue lo que me llevó a enamorarme de ti.

<<Yo tenía planeado morirme aquí o en China, pero no durar más de un mes. Solamente quería estar con mi familia, pero luego llegaste tú y podías patearle el trasero a tu hermano mayor sin siquiera pensarlo, pero también podías sentarte en el piano y hacer una melodía preciosa. Te tenía envidia. Luego me enamoré de ti. Y tú ni siquiera me avisaste antes de dejarme -Jake se limpió los ojos con coraje -Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que ya no estaba enamorado de ti -Edward clavó su vista en todas las gotas que continuaban estrellándose en el auto -Te amo.

Edward no dijo ‘yo también’ no respondió porque no podía responder y ni siquiera sabía que responder. Simplemente miró a Jake y lo beso, porque él no era de palabras, era de acciones y antes de Jake, no besaba a sus ligues de una noche.

 

+

 

Edward despertó con el sol directo sobre su cara y el sonido de su teléfono taladrándole los oídos. Apretó los ojos y se movió hasta el cuerpo junto al suyo buscando esconder sus ojos de la luz.

-¿Bueno?

 _-¿Jake?_ -Ed frunció más el ceño cuando escuchó a Skylar _-¿Están bien? ¿Está Eddie bien? ¿Por qué no volvieron a casa? ¿Les pasó algo?_

-Estaba lloviendo -Jake apretó más el cuerpo de Edward contra el suyo -¿Qué quieres?

 _-¿Qué podría querer yo a las diez de la mañana de la luna llena? ¿Qué podría ser?_ -Ed emitió un gemidito que hizo reír al bombero. _-La compra, Jacob, la compra._

-Ah -Jake también arrugó la nariz -Ya la llevamos. -Colgó el teléfono y Ed se pegó más a su costado.

-Recuérdame comprar una cortina de color más oscuro, no quiero volver a despertarme con el sol en la cara -Ed seguía pegado al costado de Jake.

Jake tuvo que concentrarse para que su corazón no cambiara de ritmo. No tenía que alegrarse, solamente había sido sexo y por primera vez Ed se había quedado a dormir. No podía cantar victoria.

-Lo anotaré -Ed asintió despacio -¿Quieres desayunar algo?

-Vi tu lacena en la madrugada -Jake arqueó ambas cejas -No tienes nada rico, también recuérdame enseñarte a hacer la compra. No quiero tener que comer plátanos de hace un mes y leche caducada. -Ed le besó el hombro antes de sentarse en la cama. -Tiras el condón de anoche y luego te unes a la ducha.

-Claro -Jake se quedó mirando el cuerpo de Edward perderse en su ducha hasta que captó una a una las palabras del policía.

-¿Ya lo tiraste?

-¡Sí! -Jake miró debajo de la cama y luego abrió la cajita de su cajón solamente para encontrar la caja de condones todavía sellada.

Edward seguramente lo iba a matar cuando se diera cuenta que habían tenido sexo antes de la luna llena sin condón. Pero si no le decía su cabeza no iba a rodar. Pretendió tirarlo en la taza del baño y luego entró a la ducha.

-También recuérdame comprarte una cortina nueva, esta no me gusta -Jake le besó la frente antes de girarlo y comenzar a tallarle la espalda.

-¿No quieres cambiar la pintura o esa si te gusta? -Preguntó Jake.

-No, la pintura si me gusta -Ed giró su cabeza y le sonrió -¿Por qué Skylar te llamó Jacob? ¿No sabe que te llamas Jeremiah? Le diré que te llamas Jeremiah, no Jacob. Cuando era niño les dije a todos que me llamaba Jacob, porque era el hombre lobo y Edward el vampiro. Luego papá me dijo que me llamaba Edward por mi bisabuelo, él era genial.

-¿Fue el primer Stilinski en montar una vaca peluda?

-Las vacas peludas son aterradoras o eres vaca o tienes mucho pelo. No puedes ser las dos cosas.

-Lo que digas.

-Me encanta que me des la razón -Edward nuevamente le sonrió -Jake.

-¿Sí?

-Ayer no te lo dije, pero yo también te amo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué?

-Me dejaste contarte todos los lunares, Edward -Jake le besó la nuca -Te quedaste quieto para mí todo el tiempo que me llevó contarte los lunares.

-¿Lo hice? -Ed cerró los ojos -Lo hice. Este bastardo egoísta hizo mucho por ti y tú no te diste cuenta. Idiota. Eres un idiota, Jake ¿Sabes qué? Ya no te amo.

-Demasiado tarde, ya lo aceptaste.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	60. Camden

Camden un día fue el más pequeño de la casa. Tenía muchos hermanos grandes que le enseñaron todo lo que sabían e incluso aprendieron cosas solamente para que después él pudiera aprenderlas también.

Su labor como tío era transferir todo ese conocimiento hacia sus sobrinos, aunque no se enteró hasta que Jedrik entró a primer grado y Derek le dijo ‘’Cuida bien de tu sobrino’’. Camden se dio cuenta en ese preciso momento que era tío de tres pequeñas personitas: Jedrik, Evan y Gregori Talbot y ninguno de los tres le decían tío.

A ellos se los dejó pasar, pero luego Svenie llevó a Maika y aunque al principio fue difícil darse cuenta que Svenie ya no lo iba a abrazar primero en las mañanas y llamarlo bebé, pronto se acostumbró. Cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos sintió que iba a llorar de felicidad, todas esas ecografías se reunieron en una sola para darle paso a una persona pequeña de ojitos preciosos que estaban esperando a que él, Camden Hale, le mostrara el mundo. Después Jerome llevó a sus gemelas, dos pequeñas castañas cuya mayor característica era su habilidad para decir ‘No’ en cualquier momento. Luego estuvieron los trillizos de Edward y ahí creyó que le estaban haciendo una broma porque no podía con tantos niños chiquitos al mismo tiempo y por si fuera poco, apenas unos meses después, Jared les llevó a Skylar Daehler, un bebé idéntico a Sky, pero con los ojitos de distinto color, uno era verde y el otro café.

Solamente pasó un año y recibieron la llamada de Jared diciéndoles que Kenzie ya estaba a punto de dar a luz. Su bebé fue pequeño y nació haciendo uso completo de sus pulmoncitos.

Antes de que Camden tuviera quince años ya tenía tantos sobrinos que a veces no sabía si sus hermanos lo querían mucho o lo odiaban. A veces despertaba y lo único que sabía era que tenía un piecito cerca de su cara y tres pares de ojos observándolo muy fijamente.

-¿Tío Camden? -El pequeño Stiles Stilinski II siempre era el primero en hablar, vocecita suave y ojitos escondidos tras un par de goggles -¿Estás despierto?

-Tiene los ojos abiertos -El piecito en su cara rápidamente cambiaba por otra carita, normalmente llena manchitas de leche porque había algunos que todavía corrían con biberón por todos lados.

-¡Hola! -Camden se levantaba junto con ellos y se encontraba con que sus padres también iban escaleras abajo cargando alguno de los enanos que correteaban por toda la casa como si fuera suya.

En ese momento Camden comprendió lo mucho que sus padres los amaban, porque tener nueve hijos se decía fácil, pero, incluso si ellos solamente habían sido la mitad de desastrosos que sus sobrinos, habían sido una carga enorme.

-¡Papá! -Ver a Edward y Jake como padres era de sus cosas favoritas. Los dos eran buenos preparando biberones al mismo tiempo y también repartiendo besitos en seis rodillas raspadas en tiempo record. -Hola, papi -Alan, el más grande los trillizos tenía una manera de hablar tan extraña que siempre lograba que todos se giraran a verlo -¿Me das una galleta?

-¿Solamente una? -Edward le daba esa mirada de desconfianza y luego el bebé se escondía debajo de su barbilla hasta que sentía ambas manos de su papá acariciarle la espalda.

Cuando Tony anunció que Louis iba a tener otro bebé Camden tuvo que irse a la universidad. Una parte de él se sintió muy triste al darse cuenta que no iba a pasar tanto tiempo con ese mismo bebé, pero al mismo tiempo estuvo muy feliz por su hermano mayor y su pelirrojo esposo cuyo trabajo prefería no saber o seguramente tendría una visita de la CIA.

-¿Tienes todo? -Stiles le estaba ayudando a bajar sus maletas, aunque más que hacerlo se las daba a alguien más para que las bajara -¿Tienes tu osito?

-Papá -Camden arrugó la nariz -No tengo que llevar al Príncipe Rana a la universidad.

-No lo sé -Stiles también arrugo la nariz -¿Y si lo extrañas?

-Papá, tengo dieciocho.

-Lo sé, mi querido fósil recién descubierto, pero no quiero que te llegues a sentir solo.

-Llevo a Tuga -Camden apunto la jaula de su tortuga -Ella siempre va a estar conmigo.

-¡Yo también! -Jedrik entró corriendo a la habitación. Con diecisiete años parecía una mezcla de Lexie y Brett -Tienes que llevarme.

-Todavía te queda un año -Camden le revolvió el cabello -Pero te voy a esperar.

-Espérame aquí en Beacon -Jedrik se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño -Quédate aquí hasta que yo vaya.

-Te voy a llamar todos los días.

Jedrik puso los ojos en blanco y luego lo abrazó tan fuerte que Stiles tuvo que separarlo y recordarle que su niño era humanito, de carne y huesos rompibles.

Camden no se sintió solo hasta que Maika lo abrazó fuerte y le dijo que esperaba verlo el fin de semana para jugar juntos.

El Camaro quedó en el estacionamiento junto al resto de carros pijos de la gente que habitaba el edificio. Eran como una costra de riqueza alrededor del piso de los Stilinski Hale, cuyos muebles eran reciclados y su pintura acababa de ser cambiada por algo más al gusto de Camden y Jedrik.

No supo exactamente que hacer hasta que encontró su paquete de hojas blancas y sus plumas de colores. Su nuevo cambio de domicilio era un tema muy importante que enviarle a Julian en por lo menos tres hojas llenas por ambos lados.

 

+

 

 

Durante el primer año su vida fue ir a clases, volver al departamento, quemarse las pestañas haciendo tarea y hacer video llamadas mientras se preparaba la comida. A veces su papá le iba dictando la receta paso a paso hasta que Camden se sentaba en la mesita a comer, en otras ocasiones volvía de clases y se encontraba con cualquiera de sus hermanos preparando comida mientras intentaba que sus hijos no armaran mucho jaleo.

Una vez que Jedrik se mudó con él fue más fácil acostumbrarse a la escuela porque no estaba solo, preparaban juntos la comida, se turnaban para limpiar y a veces hasta dormían juntos luego de contarse lo que hicieron durante el día para desahogarse.

Jedrik era inteligente, limpio y pasaba la mitad de su tiempo cantando, así que para Camden era perfecto que él estuviera con él durante todo el tiempo. Hasta que se descubrió haciéndola de niñera en la fiesta de alguna hermandad a la que Jeds había sido invitado por la chica que tal vez iba a ser su novia la siguiente semana.

-¿Por qué te ves tan guapo? -Jedrik se estaba abotonando su nueva camisa mientras hablaba -Se supone que el guapo soy yo.

-Gracias -Camden se pasó las manos por la barba valorando entre dejársela o ir a rasurársela en ese preciso instante.

-Déjatela -Jedrik se paró junto a él en el espejo. Era más bajito, tenía el cabello más largo y más rubio, pero eran familia, eran tío y sobrino o primos, tal vez hermanos. Realmente no le interesaba mientras que Camden siguiera dándole refugio en sus brazos cada vez que sentía que iba a colapsar por los nervios de la escuela.

-¿Nos vamos o vas a seguir mirándote el trasero? -Jedrik frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada -Le dejaré unas hojas de lechuga a Tuga en lo que tu terminas de peinarte.

-Ya estoy peinado -Jedrik se llevó una mano al cabello -¿No se nota?

 

Llegaron a la casa en el momento exacto en que un tipo brincó del techo y cayó sobre un matorral lleno de espinas. Ambos hicieron exactamente el mismo sonido sin detenerse a observar más de lo que debían o acabarían por volver corriendo a su piso a cenar pizza y mucha soda de diferentes sabores hasta que cayeran dormidos.

Caminaron al interior de casa e intentaron no tocar ni beber nada hasta que ellos mismos se prepararon sus propias bebidas.

-¿Traes condones? -Preguntó Camden y Jedrik asintió varias veces -¿Mentitas? -Jedrik asintió nuevamente -¿Lubricante? ¿Desinfectante? ¿Tus llaves de casa? -Jadrik asintió todas las veces que pudo -Recuerda no irte con nadie desconocido o irte sin avisar.

-Tú también -Jedrik le dio un pequeño empujoncito -Y no bebas mucho.

-Tu tampoco -Camden le dio un empujoncito en el hombro cuando vio a la chica -Ten cuidado, campeón.

Jedrik le guiñó un ojo y se fue con la mitad del líquido en su boca.

Camden estuvo algunos minutos sentado sobre un mueble observando todo a su alrededor y esperando por el momento en que su sobrino decidiera que era momento de volver a casa, porque él solamente era un chofer y la niñera. El trabajo perfecto cuyos hermanos mayores tuvieron que corretearlo por la playa.

-¿Puedo rellenar tu vaso? -Camden soltó un suspiro dispuesto a negarse y decirle a la otra persona que se perdiera.

-La verdad, prefiero que -Su voz quedó atrapada en medio de su garganta, lista para seguir con su negación -¿Julian? -Supo que había hablado porque reconocía su propia voz, era ligeramente parecida a la de su padre y también tenía un toque infantil porque toda su vida había sido un niño mimado.

-Hola, Camden -Camden tuvo la calma suficiente para dejar su vaso a un lado y girarse a verlo.

En sus recuerdos Julian era guapo, pero no sus recuerdos no le hacían justicia. El vampiro tenía cejas gruesas sobre un par de hermosos ojos negros, sus labios eran gruesos y sus pómulos perfectamente afilados.

-¿Tenía algo la bebida? -Camden miró nuevamente el vaso y luego al vampiro -Porque si lo tenía quiero saber que es y tomarlo de vez en cuando. Es bueno volver a verte.

-También es bueno volver a verte, Cam -Julian movió una de sus manos hasta acariciarle la barbilla -Ya no tienes ocho.

-Ya no tengo ocho -Camden también se tocó la barbilla -Comenzó a salir antes de que saliera de la escuela, papá me ayudó con la primera afeitada, después me dejó hacerlo solo ¿Qué te parece?

-Se te ve bien -Julian continuó pasando sus dedos por el rostro del universitario -¿Qué tal tu pierna?

-Creció perfecta -Camden movió su pie -Fue solamente un esguince, caí tres metros, me pusieron un yeso y todos me llevaron dulces.

-Lo sé, me enviaste algunos -Julian retiró despacio su mano -Perdón por no volver antes.

-Sabía que ibas a volver cuando llegara el momento -Camden sonrió -¿Quieres salir de aquí?

-¿Y Jedrik?

-Jedrik va a estar bien.

Julian le ofreció su mano y Camden la tomó. Los dedos del vampiro eran suaves, largos y podía sentir como sus yemas le apretaban suavemente el dorso de su mano.

Los primeros minutos simplemente observaron todo a su alrededor. Era una zona llena de otros jóvenes, muchas personas moviéndose entre fraternidades, llevando y trayendo alcohol u otras cosas. La última pareja que vieron fueron dos chicas de cabello de colores riendo mientras intentaban sostenerse en pie con sus tacones de quince centímetros.

-Medicina es una buena carrera -Julian le apretó un poco más su mano -Puedes ayudar a muchas personas.

-Lo sé -Camden le sonrió -Pero más que nada lo quiero porque hay muchos bebés últimamente.

 -La industria de los bebés es la única que nunca se detiene -Julian le soltó la mano y le pasó el brazo por los hombros -¿Cómo estás?

-Creí que no te iba a volver a ver -Camden se pegó un poco más a su costado -Cuando me di cuenta que la única persona por la que te habías quedado tanto tiempo se había casado tú ya no ibas a volver a hablarme, pero luego me llegó esa carta y fui muy feliz. La leí por días.

-Yo también leí tu carta muchas veces -Julian le besó la coronilla -Probablemente Mick estaba casado, pero tú eras mi pequeño amiguito. Nuestras tardes de té fueron buenos momentos.

-Tengo té en mi casa -Camden levantó la cabeza para mirarlo -¿Quieres que te prepare un poco?

-Siempre voy a querer un poco de tu té.

A Camden no le importó caminar hasta su piso, cruzar algunas calles corriendo y reírse cuando sin querer se tropezaba. Era un humano que corría con lobos, pero seguía siendo algo torpe de vez en cuando, sobre todo si estaba con alguien que siempre le había gustado.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí?

-Me voy a quedar aquí -Julian dejó que Camden pulsara el botón de su piso.

+

 

-¡JEDRIK NO ESTUVO BIEN! -Jedrik estaba dando vueltas por la pequeña salita -Te fuiste de la casa sin avisar, solamente me enviaste un mensaje y cuando no te vi creí que te habían secuestrado. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso a mí? Quedamos con no irnos con nadie en la primera cita.

-No me fui con él -Camden estaba sentado en el sofá de una plaza comiéndose una naranja.

-¿No lo hiciste? Porque me dejaste el Camaro, pero tú no estabas. Te fuiste con él.

-No me fui a tener sexo con él -Camden soltó un suspiro -Fuimos a caminar mientras nos poníamos al día.

-Y lo trajiste a dormir -Jedrik apuntó a la puerta que daba a la habitación de Camden -Dormiste con él.

-Ya lo conocía.

-¿Sí? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que nací -Camden le ofreció un gajo de su naranja -Julian ha sido mi amigo siempre, ayer nos encontramos y fuimos a caminar.

-¿Es ‘’El’’ Julian? -Pregunto Jedrik deteniéndose a mitad de un paso y llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

-Sip -Camden continuó comiendo su naranja.

-Es un vampiro -Murmuró el rubio antes de dar un brinquito y ver a su tío -¿Crees que quiera hablar conmigo ahora que te he dicho que es tu ligue?

-Pregúntale, yo iré a ducharme.

Julian estuvo escuchando toda la interacción desde el interior de la cama de Camden. No dormía, pero todavía le gustaba acostarse en una buena cama y disfrutar de unas mantas cálidas. Cuando Jedrik empujó un poquito la puerta, Julian se sentó en medio de las mantas de Camden.

-¿Puedo pasar? -Jedrik le recordaba un poco a Lexie -Soy Jedrik.

-Lo sé -Julian le sonrió -Te vi cuando naciste.

-¿De verdad? -Jedrik se olvidó de toda su vergüenza y entró corriendo a la habitación -Todos han hablado de ti durante toda mi vida. Eres un vampiro, el tío Mick te fabrico un bonito anillo para que pudieras salir al sol.

-Este -Julian le mostró su mano -Lo hizo Mick.

-Es muy bonito -Jedrik le sonrió -El tío Mick tiene una pintura tuya en la sala de su casa, pero eres más guapo en persona.

-Gracias.

Jedrik le sonrió por última vez antes de salir de la habitación dejando a Julian solo hasta que Camden volvió a la habitación y se metió directamente a la cama.

-Jedrik es muy fácil de sorprender -Camden acomodó la almohada -La primera vez que fuimos a la granja de Joseph, el esposo de Kendall, estuvo corriendo de un lado a otro hasta que una cabra le robó su sombrero.

-¿Y lo recuperaron?

-No -Camden usó el brazo de Julian para poner su cabeza -Hace un par de años lo vimos a orillas del río, pero no pudimos rescatarlo.

-La triste historia del sombrero perdido -Julian le acarició un poco el cabello -Muy triste.

-Muy triste -Camden cerró los ojos -Despiértame cuando creas que debo volver a comer.

 

+

 

Julian se acostumbró rápido a Camden, el universitario pasaba mucho tiempo leyendo, haciendo tareas y estudiando la anatomía humana de diferentes maneras. En una ocasión se encontró con Jedrik acostado en el suelo y Camden encima de él comparando sus coyunturas y las que le marcaba su libro.

-Eres un deforme, Jeds -Dijo finalmente Camden.

-¿Me sobran o me faltan?

-Te sobran -Camden se acostó junto a él -¿Cómo te va con Mira?

-Terminamos -Jedrik suspiró -Yo quería algo serio y ella solamente quería un polvo. Yo no soy material para un polvo.

-No, no lo eres.

-Tu tampoco.

-Yo tampoco.

Cuando Camden se dio cuenta que Julian ya estaba en el interior de la casa se puso de pie y lo siguió directamente a la cocina.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo hoy? -Camden se miró los dedos -Hay un bar que me gusta mucho, hacen unas margaritas deliciosas.

-Supongo que puedo probar una margarita -Camden le sonrió, una sonrisa pequeña y un pequeño roce entre sus manos antes de comenzar a ayudarle a hacer la cena.

Al principio había creído que era todo en su mente, que en realidad Julian era amable con él porque habían sido amigos durante años y ahora Camden tenía permiso para tomarle el rostro y besarle las mejillas por todas esas veces que no pudo hacerlo cuando estuvieron separados. Pero luego de algunas ocasiones se encontró con Julian observándolo cuando dormía o cuando estaba concentrado haciendo tarea.

Nunca antes se había dado cuenta que incluso en una habitación llena de gente Julian seguía mirándolo, hasta que se encontró pidiendo una margarita y al girar su cabeza para decirle al vampiro lo mucho que le gustaban se dio cuenta que los ojos de Julian ya estaban puestos sobre él.

En ese momento, esa pequeña chispa que había vivido dentro de él durante años se encendió un poco más y con el orgullo que le quedaba se sostuvo de la barra para darle un beso al vampiro. Una de sus manos se apretó contra su mejilla y sus labios se tocaron despacio. Un beso lento donde sus bocas a penas se tocaron.

-¿Es la efusividad de la margarita? –

La sonrisa de Camden murió en el momento en que Julian le devolvió el beso. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y sostuvo su cuello con su otra mano dándole el ángulo perfecto para que sus bocas se tocaran sin necesidad de separarse hasta que el Bartender les avisó que ya estaba la margarita.

-Gracias.

Algo recorrió la espalda del humano cuando el brazo del vampiro no se separó de su cuerpo en ningún momento.

 

+

 

-¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? -Jedrik había sido siempre su conciencia, desde que eran niños Jedrik lo miraba a la cara y le preguntaba si estaba seguro que ese planeta tenía el tamaño justo para encajar en su sistema solar o si no era muy extraño colocar dinosaurios en los diferentes hábitats del planeta.

-Por ahora lo estoy -Camden estaba creando un corazón con todas sus partes en su plataforma 3D.

-¿No vas a arruinar su amistad? -Jedrik, por el contrario, estaba comiendo maíz dulce directamente de la bolsa. -Julian luce como un buen chico.

-Es un buen chico.

-Pero ha estado enamorado del tío Mick durante siglos, Cam -El rubio lo miró directamente a los ojos -¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Por ahora lo estoy -Camden giró el corazón con una de sus manos y añadió un nuevo vaso junto a los demás –No importa como termine, justo ahora soy feliz así.

Y lo era. Era feliz cada vez que al despertar Julian le entregaba su vaso de café, cada vez que iban juntos al cine o cada vez que al estar solos tenían sexo hasta que su cuerpo dejaba de producir semen y lo único que le quedaba era apretar fuerte la almohada y pedir por un descanso.

-Cómo sea -Jedrik mordió otro granito de dulce -Yo siempre voy a estar aquí.

-Gracias. -Camden amplió su corazón -¿Qué te parece?

-Perfecto -Jedrik suspiró -Tienes que enseñarme a hacerlo.

-Esto es el futuro de la medicina, Jedrik -Camden nuevamente lo hizo pequeño -Pero ahora solamente es mi tarea.

Julian volvió tres horas después, estaba cargando unas cuantas bolsas de ropa y algunas de libros.

-Mira lo que encontré, Jeds -Jedrik se metió otro maíz a la boca y miró al vampiro. Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando Julian le entregó una camiseta azul con ‘’Hug an Engineer’’ escrito en letras blancas.

-Es hermosa -Jedrik se levantó de un brinco del sofá -Mira, Cam. Ven y dame un abrazo, mi nueva camiseta lo dice.

-Ya tienes muchos abrazos, Jedrik -Camden devolvió el corazón al interior de su Tablet y se puso de pie -Te viene perfecta.

-Gracias, Julian -Jedrik lo abrazo rápido antes de ir directamente a su habitación para colgarla junto al resto de sus camisetas con frases de ingenieros.

-También tengo algo para ti -Camden arqueó una ceja -Ven.

-¿No es una camiseta donde diga que tienen que darme abrazos? -Camden entrecerró los ojos -Porque a mí también me gustan los abrazos.

-Yo puedo abrazarte -Julian le rodeó el cuerpo con ambos brazos antes de besarle la mejilla -¿Qué te parece?

-Es un bonito abrazo -Camden le rodeó el cuello con los brazos -Me gusta.

-Esto te va a gustar más.

Camden realmente no sabía que esperar. A veces Julian encontraba chicles con empaques bonitos y los llevaba a casa simplemente por eso. Era su impredecibilidad una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Camden de él.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio? -Julian le estaba entregando un anillo idéntico al suyo, pero Camden dudaba demasiado que tuviera el mismo poder.

-¿Qué? -Camden miró el anillo y luego miró al vampiro. Sus ojos eran increíblemente oscuros, pero tan brillantes como un par de luces detrás de ellos.

-No tienes que responder ahora -Julian comenzó a hacer círculos en su columna. -Puedes pensarlo y entonces decirme.

-No -Camden rápidamente puso sus manos en alto y lo detuvo -No tengo que pensarlo, si quiero. Quiero ser tu novio, pero antes tenemos que hablar. -Julian arqueó ambas cejas y durante un segundo su rostro fue completamente legible.

-Ven -Camden lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a su habitación. En el camino se encontraron con Tuga haciendo su recorrido diario por toda la casa antes de que Camden la sacara a la azotea a tomar el sol juntos mientras comían ensalada. -Siéntate.

Julian le hizo caso. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y miró a su propio anillo. Probablemente había sido demasiado rápido.

-Quiero ser tu novio, quiero que estemos juntos y todo eso -Camden tragó duro -Pero también se trata de lo que tú quieres.

-Yo también quiero esto -Julian miró a Camden con el ceño fruncido -Si no lo quisiera no lo habría preguntado.

-Sé, igual que todos en casa, que has estado enamorado del tío Mick por siglos, que eres inmortal y que eso va a seguir durante otros tantos siglos, repitiéndose una y otra y otra vez como un bucle infinito -Camden se miró las manos -Y te quiero mucho, Julian, pero también me quiero mucho y estoy seguro que merezco algo más que… esto.

Julian sostuvo el mismo rostro estoico durante todo el tiempo que pudo. Camden tenía razón, él no podía simplemente ir y pedirle que fueran novios sabiendo que eventualmente tendrían que volver a casa, encontrarse con Mick y darse cuenta que había hecho demasiadas cosas por él durante siglos, ni siquiera años, siglos. Más vidas de las que cualquier humano común pudiera imaginar.

-Tienes razón -Incluso sin oído tan afilado como el de un hombre lobo Julian se dio cuenta de que el corazón de Camden aumentó de ritmo -He vivido por él durante siglos, pero una vez alguien me dijo que todos tenemos a una persona en este planeta, que solamente me hacía falta mirar un poco más allá de él -Julian movió sus dedos hasta tocar los del humano -Y lo hice, me tomé dieciocho años para recordar toda mi vida, cada pequeño detalle, sin importar que tan insignificante fuera. Lo recordé todo y entonces lo encontré. -Camden le apretó los dedos -Fue como un rayito de luz después de haber vivido en la oscuridad.

<<Fueron un par de pequeñas manos recibiendo un trozo de pan luego de entregarme unas botas viejas bien lustradas. Un par de ojos con cejas negras después de salvar a su hermano mayor. Una voz aguda murmurando un ‘gracias’ luego de ayudarle a bajar su gatito de un árbol. Siempre pequeño, siempre -Julian respiró profundo -Fueron unos piecitos llenos de lodo que me dijeron que habían encontrado un perro en su patio trasero y luego mil cartas con la misma caligrafía de siempre, pero con diferentes palabras. Cuando me di cuenta fui a por ese rayito de luz, lo seguí, me aferré tanto a él hasta que lo encontré de pie en la cocina de una casa ajena bebiéndose cinco segundos de vodka con mucha soda. -Julian dejó de ver la mano de Camden para finalmente mirarlo a los ojos -Y ahora sé que si estaba ahí era por una razón, pero siempre escogí la razón incorrecta. No era el príncipe, era el niño que siempre me sonreía luego de mojarse las manos con agua helada en invierno.

Camden estaba mirando al suelo, sus ojos estaban fijos en la pequeña manchita de su alfombra, esa que hizo una tarde cuando intentaba curarse el mismo una herida que se hizo luego de correr de unos cazadores que intentaron ir tras Jedrik.

-¿No me miraste porque era muy pequeño o porque ni siquiera atraje tu atención?

-No lo hice porque no había forma de que me atreviera a corromper algo tan puro como tú -Camden asintió despacio -Y también porque eras muy joven.

-Y no era un príncipe.

-Incluso si lo hubieras sido -Julian le apretó más los dedos -No soy un pedófilo.

-¿Pero me habrías esperado?

-Estoy aquí ahora.

Camden dejó de ver la manchita para mirarlo a él. Sus ojos tenían lágrimas en las esquinas y su labio inferior hacia sido mordido con fuerza, sus manos también se sentían un poco débiles.

-No me va a importar tener que buscarte en las siguientes vidas para estar contigo, porque ahora sé que eres tú -Camden se movió despacio, dudo cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que pudo recargarse en el pecho del vampiro.

-Si quiero -Camden pegó su nariz contra su piel -Quiero ser tu novio y quiero quedarme contigo toda esta vida.

-¿Y las demás?

-Todas las que pueda tener.

Julian presionó sus labios contra su mejilla, lo estuvo haciendo durante lo que parecieron horas.

Su cuerpo era delgado, cálido y aunque hacia ejercicio todos los días, se sentía frágil, como algo rompible, como algo que merecía ser cuidado durante cada segundo.

Deslizó el anillo despacito por su índice, casi pudo escuchar el sonido de su piel con el oro al encajar perfectamente.

-Tengo que contarles a mis padres -Camden levantó la mirada -Tengo que volver a casa cuando acabe el semestre.

-Le contaremos a tus padres -Julian le besó suavemente los labios -Volveremos a casa cuando acabe el semestre.

 

 

+

 

Camden lo había pensado durante años, había mirado a Julian y se había preguntado si habría alguna esperanza de estar realmente juntos siempre, sin necesidad de que alguno de ellos tuviera que ir en busca del otro. Se lo preguntó e intentó no ponerle sonido hasta que se dio cuenta que no podía imaginarse un mundo sin Julian a su lado, un lugar donde al despertar Julian no lo estuviera mirando o donde no hubiera nadie acariciándole el cabello luego de haber visto películas de terror.

-¿Qué pasa si me conviertes en alguien como tú? -Murmuró tentativo mientras Julian le besaba el esternón.

-¿Un vampiro? -Julian mordió suavemente la piel sobre su ombligo -¿Quieres beber sangre?

-Me gusta cuando te bebes la mía -Camden arqueó la espalda -Me pone mucho.

-¿Quieres que beba ahora? -Julian subió por su cuerpo hasta su cuello -Poquita.

-Recuerda no matarme -Camden ladeó el cuello y los labios de Julian se presionaron sobre el tendón despacio, acariciando la piel sin detenerse en ningún momento hasta que sus colmillos la rompieron.

Camden tenía los ojos abiertos, la ventana estaba abierta, había una luna preciosa y sus manos encajaban perfectas en la espalda de su novio.

-Deliciosa -Julian se limpió los labios con la lengua antes de abrir el cajón y colocarle una bandita en la herida. -¿Hablas en serio sobre transformarte?

-Sí -Camden le acarició la nuca -No porque quiera beber sangre todos los días -Camden continuó moviendo sus dedos -Pero quiero estar contigo siempre y no se me hace justo que tú tengas que buscarme.

-No tengo problema con eso.

-¿Y no me vas a extrañar?

-Como no tienes idea -Julian se recargó sobre su pecho, donde podía escuchar su corazón bombear perfectamente -Te extraño cada vez que vas a clases.

-Entonces hazlo -Camden continuó mirando a la luna -Hazlo antes de casarnos, que nuestra boda sea completamente un nuevo inicio.

-Podrías morir durante de la transformación -Julian movió sus dedos por los brazos de Camden -Eso no es algo que esté dispuesto a ver, sé que en algún momento vas a envejecer y morir, porque debe ser de esa manera, pero verte morir antes de tiempo, jamás.

-Julian -Camden se movió lo suficiente -Lo quiero, quiero correr ese riesgo si la ganancia es quedarnos juntos siempre.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos, ambos mirando la luna y sintiendo el corazón de Camden marcar el único ritmo.

-Realmente lo quieres ¿No es así? -Preguntó Julian recargando su barbilla sobre el esternón de su novio.

-Sí -Camden suspiró -Quiero intentarlo.

-Tengo que consultarlo con la almohada -Camden le dio un golpe en la nuca y se preparó para recibir un ataque de cosquillas que casi lo lanzaron al suelo.

 

Hablar con sus padres fue el doble de difícil.

-No -Stiles abrazó más fuerte a Declan Daehler II y se levantó para ir a preparar una segunda ronda de leche tibia porque tenía a todos los niños en su casa.

-Papá -Camden se levantó tras él, tuvo que sortear un camino de soldados, brincar una valla de legos y casi se estrelló con el Batman en pleno vuelo colgado de la puerta. -Por favor, yo sé que es difícil, pero…

-¿Sabes porque lo hacemos? -Stiles sentó a su pequeño nieto sobre la barra -Porque no tenemos otra opción, porque normalmente es transformarnos o morirnos. Tú no te estás muriendo.

-Lo sé -Camden jaló una silla y se encontró con un enorme peluche de Stitch vestido con tutú y tiara, automáticamente devolvió la silla a su lugar -Lo sé, pero papá amo a Julian y todo lo que quiero es una oportunidad de estar con él por siempre. ¿No lo quisieras tú para ti y mi padre? -Stiles desvió la mirada a la cantidad de leche que podía poner a entibiar sin riesgo de que le explotara nada. -Yo sé que sí y yo la tengo, así que por favor no me la quites, papá.

-¿Y si sale mal, Camden?

-No quiero que nada salga mal, Camden -Stiles lo miró a la cara -Pero tienes razón, no puedo quitarte esa oportunidad.

 

El día anterior a su boda Julian le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y justo después de decirle que era el amor de su vida lo mordió.

 

+

 

-Camden -Camden dejó de ver al nuevo alfa para mirar a su hermano. El hijo primero de Kenzie y Skandar era idéntico al abuelito Antoine -¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Skandar tenía arrugas en los ojos y su cabello era perfectamente gris, no blanco con algunos tonos negros, era gris y a Camden le encantaba a pesar de eso significaba que todos sus hermanos estaban viejos ahora.

-Lo que sea -Camden levantó en sus brazos a uno de los nuevos bebés y le besó la mejilla.

-Si en algún momento nos volvemos a encontrar y no estoy con Kenzie -Skandar miró a su hijo y luego a su nieto -Golpéame en la cabeza y recuérdame que él es lo único que me va a hacer completamente feliz.

-Lo haré -Camden devolvió al bebé cuando la chica se acercó por su hijo -Va a ser mucho trabajo, pero si veo a cualquiera de ustedes y no están con cualquiera de ellos los voy golpear y llevarlos a donde pertenecen.

Fin 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	61. Capítulo extra 1 Skenzie

Eso de cambiar la manera en la que los demás te veían luego de hacerte novio del chico más guapo del instituto no funcionó para Kenzie Finstock. Él le dijo que sí a Skandar y al día siguiente volvió a clases con su mismo peinado y su mismo uniforme, siguió siendo el mismo niño de siempre, ese que se tenía que sentar hasta el frente de la case para poder ver correctamente y que llevaba comida preparada de su casa a modo de lonche.

-¿Por qué no le pones pollo en lugar de arroz? -Edward estaba sentado frente a él poniendo más aderezo a su hamburguesa -Tal vez por eso eres tan flaco.

-Le dijo el comal a la olla -Murmuró Kenzie mientras revolvía sus elotitos antes de agregarlos a su arroz.

Y esa era la conversación diaria, Edward se pedía algo grasoso en el comedor estudiantil y Kenzie sacaba la comida que su padre le había preparado para ese día, porque su estómago era frágil, muchas gracias, pero no, gracias.

Esa era su manera de vivir su vida, con más pretendientes o menos, en realidad no le importaba, porque tenía a Skandar, a su novio le gustaba acariciarle las muñecas, enterrar su rostro en el cuello de Kenzie, besarle las costillas y murmurarle sobre los labios lo mucho que le gustaba. Esa había sido su vida hasta que le operaron la vista y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que el rostro que él le había otorgado a su novio no le hacía justicia.

Skandar estaba de pie junto a su padre, tronándose los huesos de la mano izquierda con la derecha mientras esperaba su reacción. Kenzie lo miró y se dio cuenta de que ¡Joder! Realmente tenía al novio más guapo de todo Beacon Hills.

-Tienes una nariz muy bonita -Murmuró Kenzie cuando Skandar unió sus frentes, sin dejar de acariciarle la barbilla.

-No gracias a Eddie -Skandar le besó la frente -Eres precioso, Kenz.

Y luego volvieron a casa. Skandar le regaló demasiadas gafas para cubrir los ojos del sol, Kendall llegó con una maleta de ropa que su abuela le había enviado de Europa y que a él no le había quedado.

-A ti te va a venir bien -Kendall se había autoinvitado a su habitación y estaba sacando prenda por prenda para colgarla en el armario -Eres bajito y tienes los huesos pequeños.

-Gracias -Kenz estaba incómodo mirando toda esa ropa que seguramente no iba a usar y terminaría donando a la caridad en la siguiente recolecta que hiciera Jared.

Cada mañana se despertaba y lo primero que veía era el nuevo rostro de Kenzie Finstock sin lentes, más pálido y más sano. Hacía su cama, se duchaba, se colocaba el uniforme, desayunaba avena con su papá, guardaba su comida y luego subía a su auto esperando encontrarse con los gemelos en el camino por si tenía que detenerse a descansar un poco la vista. Conducir era mucho mejor cuando todavía usaba lentes, pero mejoraría, ya se lo habían dicho, unas cuantas semanas a que sus glóbulos oculares se acostumbraran y entonces tendría vista de águila.

El tiempo parecía pasar más despacio cuando lo miraban en los pasillos y murmuraban ‘¿No usaba lentes?’ u otras cosas que le bajaban el autoestima aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Fue así durante semanas, hasta que alguien posteo las fotografías de una chica desnuda y nadie se acordó que el chico Finstock ya no usaba lentes y seguía teniendo al novio más guapo de todo Beacon Hills.

Una semana más tarde fue la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jesper y el chico le había exigido que fuera porque no iba a ser una fiesta de cumpleaños si no estaban todos sus amigos.

Fue entonces cuando tuvo que meterse a la zona de Kendall dentro de su armario para escoger que ponerse en esa fiesta.

-Creo que esa camisa amarilla se te ve bien -Su padre estaba recargado en la puerta -¿No tiene Skandar uno parecido?

-Papá no le voy a decir a mi novio que se ponga algo solamente porque yo lo estoy haciendo -Kenzie tomó nuevamente la camisa amarilla y apretó los labios -¿No me hace ver más pálido?

-Eres pálido -Greenberg caminó hasta pararse tras él -Tu piel es amarilla, un poco blanca y en general pálida, no quieras verte con más color porque simplemente esta es tu piel y siempre lo va a ser, así que acéptalo.

Kenzie se mordió el labio inferior.

-Muchas personas desearían tener tu piel -Su papá le acomodó un poco el cabello -Vístete o vas a llegar tarde.

Antes de comenzar a vestirse le envió un mensaje a Skandar diciéndole que por primera vez en años iba a usar algo de color amarillo.

Salió de casa quince minutos antes de la hora a la que Jesper los había citado, con el regalo envuelto y la promesa de volver al día siguiente antes de la comida.

-Dile a Skandar que te cuide -Kenzie puso los ojos en blanco, se acomodó las gafas y subió a su auto.

En la entrada estaba la lona de ‘’Feliz cumpleaños, Jesper’ con algún parche en las esquinas y un poco decolorada por el tiempo, pero Jesper lucía completamente feliz dándole la bienvenida a todos sus invitados. Charlie estaba justo a su lado comiendo cheetos directamente de una bolsa.

-¡Kenzie! -Jesper lo rodeó con sus brazos -No sé porque, pero te ves muy bien.

-Eso debería decirte yo -Kenzie le devolvió el abrazo -Feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias -Jesper sonrió el doble de grande y sus ojos se iluminaron -La envoltura brilla -El chico cerró la boca unos segundos y luego volvió a abrirla -Me encanta la envoltura, Kenz ¿Dónde la compraste?

-Tal vez luego de que lo abras te digo -Kenzie le revolvió un poco el cabello de colores -Iré dentro.

-Skandar te está esperando -Charlie le ofreció de sus cheetos -Me parece muy lindo que usen ropa a juego.

-Gracias -Kenzie le sonrió a pesar de que no comprendía a que se refería. Se metió el último cheeto a la boca y atravesó todo el camino hasta llegar al patio trasero, casi parecía que un nuevo mundo se abría para é cada vez que llegaba a esa casa, con el hipogrifo ondeando sus alas, una enorme tarta con forma de tetera y unos cuantos niños sacados de Mr Peregrine correteando por el lugar.

-¡Kenz! -Un bebé lleno de pecas y con unas botitas de lluvia corrió directamente a él.

-Hola, precioso -Kenzie lo levantó en sus brazos -Que guapo te ves hoy.

-Tú también -Evan Talbot le acomodó un gorrito de fiesta sobre su cabeza -Me gusta tu camisa.

-Gracias -Kenzie sintió que las orejas se le calentaban -A mí me gusta tu chaleco, me gusta que te guste SpiderMan.

-Es genial, Kenz -El niño se cubrió la boca con una manita -Hace piush, piush, piush y telaraña en sus manos y atrapa a los malos -El niño sonrió -Me gusta.

-También me gusta -Kenzie caminó con él en sus brazos saludando a todas las personas con las que se encontraba.

-Hola, bonito -Kenzie sintió que el corazón se le detenía cuando escuchó la voz de su novio a su espalda. Skandar lo rodeó con sus brazos, le besó la mejilla y luego besó también la mejilla de Evan porque su sobrino ya estaba en posición para recibir su beso, aunque en ocasiones estuviera de tan mal humor que ni siquiera quería que se le acercaran.

-Hola, guapo -Kenzie se giró a verlo.

Skandar estaba usando una playera amarilla, unos jeans de pitillo y unas botas. Parecía que iba a ser un día muy caluroso.

-Key -Kenzie se pasó la lengua por los labios y devolvió al niño al suelo cuando comenzó a revolverse demasiado -Ese color no te queda.

-Ya lo sé -Skandar miró su camisa -Hay que ser un pollito para lucir bien en amarillo -Kenzie se mordió el labio inferior antes de eliminar la distancia entre él y su novio y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas -Te amo ¿Ya lo sabías?

-Sí, creo que sí -El lobo le acarició la nariz con la suya -O por lo menos lo intuyo.

Ambos se separaron cuando sintieron el flash.

-Lo siento -Camden estaba cubriendo su cámara con una mano -Es que se veían tan bonitos -El niño les sonrió -Se ven lindos usando la misma ropa.

-No es la misma ropa -Skandar nuevamente presionó a su novio contra su pecho -Pero si, nos vemos lindos.

-¿Puedo tomar otra foto? -Camden levantó la cámara -Por favor, para mi libro de recuerdos ¿Sí?

Kenzie quería decir que no, pero Skandar dijo que sí, así que simplemente intentó separarse un poco de su novio para no estar tan comprometidos en la fotografía y acabó por ser él mirando a su novio con una sonrisa y Skandar gruñéndole en la cara por no querer quedarse quieto. Era una buena fotografía.

-Estamos en una fiesta -Edward estaba montado en la espalda de Tony -Tengan respeto.

Skandar le arqueó una ceja a su hermano y luego besó a Kenzie sabiendo lo mucho que le molestaba verlos. En algún punto considero que su hermanito estaba enamorado de su novio, pero luego se dio cuenta que Ed simplemente era posesivo.

 

+

 

Después de esa primera vez se convirtió en algo normal vestirse parecido y ya habían pasado dos años de la misma manera. Incluso salían a comprarse ropa juntos y era divertido, el saber que si Kenzie llevaba una camisa de cuadros atada a la cadera Skandar llevaba la misma camisa encima de una playera sin mangas.

Era una nueva clase de dependencia que habían desarrollado sin ni siquiera ser totalmente conscientes, o por lo menos Kenzie no lo era.

-Key -Skandar estaba debajo de un auto con un taladro destornillador en una mano.

-Papá -Stiles le dio un golpecito a uno de los monitos cabezones que recolectaba cuando era niño.

Stiles continuó mirando el taller. Había pasado de ser un solo techo para cubrir el sol a una galera alta que parecía completamente un taller mecánico. Había algunos cuadros, un calendario, un reproductor de música y algunos juguetes de Camden.

-¿Quieres una coca cola? -Skandar le apuntó a la pequeña nevera en una esquina -Kenzie me trajo un poco de pollo con verduras, está muy rico, tienes que probarlo.

-Lo haré en otra ocasión -Stiles se impulsó con sus manos para subirse a una de las encimeras donde siempre encontraba a su hijo más pequeño haciéndole compañía a su hermano mayor -¿Y Declan?

-Tiene la tarde libre -Skandar retiró un tornillo y lo acercó bajo la luz -Hoy cumple no sé cuantos meses con Jared y quiere hacerle una cena, en realidad no pregunté mucho -El moreno hizo una mueca algo graciosa, era la misma mueca que hacía cuando era un bebé y Derek quería darle de comer cosas verdes.

-Estoy feliz por Jared -Stiles movió un poco los pies -Creo que Declan lo hace muy feliz.

-En realidad creo que es Jared quien hace feliz a Declan -Skandar apretó los labios -Casi me arrepiento de haberle partido la cara.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? -Stiles se inclinó hacia el frente.

-Jared ya me partió la boca en su lugar y ya me arreglé con Declan -El gemelo se encogió de hombros -Pero era mi responsabilidad, es mi hermanito y ese chico era mayor y rudo y ¿Si le hacía daño?

Stiles entrecerró los ojos. Skandar estaba muy entretenido reparando el auto que tal vez ni siquiera se había enterado que estaba hablando.

-Key -Su hijo se asomó de detrás de una llanta -No es bueno que tú y Kenzie usen siempre la misma ropa.

-Oh -Skandar caminó debajo del auto hasta su padre, todavía con el tornillo en una mano y el taladro en otra -Yo -Key suspiró -No es porque seamos una de esas parejas dependientes o posesivas -El chico se recargó en la encimera junto as u papá -Después de que Kenzie se quitara los lentes y volviera a clases sin ellos, muchas personas comenzaron a hablar de él -Skandar dejó a un lado el taladro -Los chicos del equipo de ajedrez ya no lo dejaron jugar ¿Lo sabías? Le dijeron que se perdió la última práctica y que eso lo dejaba fuera de la final -Skandar carraspeó -Kenzie es muy bueno en demasiadas cosas, es inteligente, es excelente bailando, tiene un buen sentido del humor, sabe hacer postres, ¿Lo has escuchado cantar? -El gemelo sonrió -Y ahora tiene que presentar su proyecto de biología solo porque resulta que nadie lo quiso en su equipo, porque dicen que sin lentes no va a contribuir lo suficiente. Así que técnicamente ha vuelto a antes de que lo conociéramos y no puedo dejar que sea así. Kenzie es perfecto, papá y el vestirnos igual no significa que dependa de mi o algo parecido, en realidad es mi manera de decirle que, aunque no encaje en otros lugares… siempre va a encajar conmigo.

Stiles estaba mirando al frente, directamente a calle donde Tony y Camden estaban jugando con sus patinetas y no paraban de reírse cada vez que alguno se caía. Cuando Skandar nació se dio cuenta que era ligeramente más pequeño que Jerome, necesitaba más el contacto físico y se apegaba demasiado rápido. Cuando lo vio con Kenzie supo que iba a durar demasiado, pero jamás se imaginó que su hijo llegaría a quererlo de esa manera. Movió un poco su brazo para poder abrazarlo.

-Ven aquí, campeón -Stiles le besó la sien. Skandar tenía algo de sudor en el rostro y olía a grasa de auto, pero seguía siendo su hijo y estaba perfecto -Déjame decirte que Kenzie se ha sacado el premio mayor contigo.

-Estoy seguro de que es al revés, papá -Skandar estaba sonriendo -¿Lo has visto? Es hermoso y es tan inteligente. Va a ser un druida perfecto para mí.

-No te aferres a esa idea -Stiles le acarició el cabello.

-Claro que no -Skandar respiró profundo -Amo a Kenzie, Kenzie Finstock, el niño al que conocí cuando tenía once y el que ha sido mi novio durante todo este tiempo, sus manías, su cocina, su manera de dormir, sus gustos, druida o no, humano u otra criatura. Siempre va a ser mi Kenzie.

-Y yo que creía que Camden era lo más adorable en esta casa -Stiles lo apretó con sus dos brazos.

-Debo volver al trabajo, papá.

-Bien -Stiles lo soltó despacio -Yo probaré ese pollo que Kenzie te cocinó, tengo que saber por qué me has cambiado. 

-Rico ¿Cierto? -Skandar cambió el taladro por otro artefacto -Y no has probado su tarta de verduras, hasta Eddie la come.

-Tal vez le diga que me ayude a cocinar -Stiles devolvió el traste a la nevera -Recuerda que en cinco días llega la manada, no tomes más trabajo.

-Noup -Su hijo le sonrió.

 

+

 

 

-No sé si estoy cómodo sabiendo que vas a estar en una habitación llena de hombres lobo -Murmuró Greenberg mientras veía a su hijo preparar la cena.

-Skandar me va a cuidar -Kenzie se encogió de hombros -Creo que sabe rico, prueba.

Greenberg hizo un sonido extraño antes de asentir -Pero esos son lobos extraños ¿Y si te hacen daño?

Kenzie sabía que nadie de su manada iba a dejar que le hicieran daño, por lo menos no físico.

-Estos son tus chicos -Kenzie estaba de pie a un ladito de Skandar, con sus dedos apretados y una extraña sensación en su estómago. Estaba seguro que esa manada los había visitado antes, pero esa era su primera vez con él presente. -Mira que grandes son ¿Él también?

Camden estaba justo frente a Stiles y Derek, mirando a todos con curiosidad.

-Humano -El alfa de la manada se inclinó un poco para verlo a la cara -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Camden -El niño se paró de puntitas y le sostuvo la mirada. El alfa sonrió de una manera algo macabra para el gusto de Kenzie.

-Jerome, Skandar -El alfa miró a los gemelos y luego a las personas a su lado -Vaya ¿Comprometidos?

-No exactamente -Jerome tenía el ceño fruncido, miró a Aitana y la chica levantó más la barbilla.

-Skylar, Jared, Anthony, Edward, Steven y Camden -El hombre los miró a todos -Veo que la manada ha crecido. -Sus ojos se posaron en Kenzie y luego en los Daehler.

-Ha pasado demasiado desde la última visita, tal vez deberían ponerse cómodos -Su alfa, Derek Hale, le dio el pase a su casa y comenzaron una reunión algo incómoda para Kenzie.

Sentía que estaba siendo observado, que le veían la hinchazón en los ojos de años atrás y que sabían que había tenido sexo hasta el cansancio la noche anterior.

-Kenzie -Una de las mujeres lo estaba mirando directamente -¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diecinueve -Kenzie respiró profundo.

-¿Y qué estudias? -Kenzie miró a su novio.

-Veterinaria -El humano se mordió el labio -En la escuela pública.

-Kenzie es el mejor de su generación -Skandar se inclinó un poco hacia él, durante un segundo Kenzie creyó que le iba a besar la mejilla o algo parecido, así que solamente alejó un poco y volvió a su sopa con el corazón más acelerado.

-¿No eres algo pequeño? -Preguntó otro de los betas sin retirar la mirada de él -Luces muy frágil.

-Soy frágil -Kenzie miró a su pequeño cuñado -Soy humano.

-Sin embargo -Continuó Skandar dejando la cuchara dentro de su sopa -Es sólo apariencia, es pequeño, delgado, cualquiera pensaría que es frágil -Skandar miró al beta que había hablado de su novio antes -Nadie lo mira como una potencial amenaza, pero en realidad -El gemelo rellenó el vaso de limonada de su novio -Justo ahora es la persona más peligrosa en esta habitación. Yo realmente les recomendaría no hacerlo enojar, tiene buenas referencias.

Kenzie miró a su novio, su corazón se había acelerado y casi podía asegurar que saldría corriendo por su boca.

-Vaya -El alfa de la otra manada los estaba mirando a ambos -Estoy seguro que he escuchado eso antes -Su mirada cambió hacia el alfa Hale y finalmente todos volvieron a su comida.

 

+

-No tenías que haber dicho eso -Kenzie estaba acomodando la cama donde iban a dormir en la antigua casa Hale. -Ahora tengo el listón muy alto ¿Y si quieren ponerme a prueba? No estoy listo, voy a dejarte en ridículo y a tu padre y a todos y seré su burla y entonces te casarán con alguien más y yo voy a tener que quedarme en casa llorando por el resto de mi vida hasta que muera de deshidratación.

Skandar estaba sosteniendo las almohadas entre sus brazos mientras veía a su novio moverse alrededor de la cama colocando la colcha y retirando las arrugas.

-Kenz -Skandar dio un paso más cerca de su novio -Kenzie, Kenzie, Kenzie -Alargó tanto la primera sílaba que su novio no tuvo más opción que mirarlo. -No dije nada que no fuera cierto, te he visto controlar el acónito, te he visto disparar en el campo y la otra vez, cuando peleaste con ese wendigo, esas clases de kick boxing fueron muy buenas, sobre todo para tu elasticidad.

-Skandar.

-Lo eres -Su novio dejó caer las dos almohadas en la cama antes de rodearlo con sus brazos -Eres perfecto, de hecho y no eres delgado, tienes músculos aquí -Skandar movió sus manos hasta colarlas debajo de su ropa y ponerlas sobre su vientre -Y tu espalda es tan sexi.

-Key.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que me dan ganas de hacer cada vez que te veo saliendo de la cama -El lobo comenzó a tocarlo aplicando más fuerza en cada movimiento.

-Skandar -Los dos dieron un paso lejos del otro cuando entró Talia Hale a la habitación -Compórtate.

-Claro, abuelita -Skandar se acomodó la camisa -Lo siento.

-Deberías -La mujer les abrió completamente la puerta y se tocó el oído antes de salir y dejarlos relativamente solos.

-Joder, que vergüenza -Kenzie se cubrió la mitad de la cara con una mano -Ahora no solamente soy débil, también soy el crio que se acuesta con su novio en la casa de sus abuelos.

-No nos hemos acostado aquí.

-Y no lo vamos a hacer -Kenzie suspiró -¿Sabes qué? Iré a jugar con Edward.

El gemelo estaba de pie frente al televisor jugando bolos con Tony acostado en el sofá de al lado y Steven comiendo palomitas.

Cuando Kenzie era un niño le gustaba ir a la casa de sus abuelos porque siempre estaba cómodo, era como si el amor de sus padres se duplicara hasta el punto en que vivía dentro de una burbuja. Con los Stilinski Hale parecía ser exactamente lo mismo.

-¡Hola! -Jesper entró a la casa jalando una cama inflable y una almohada con la cara de Darth Vader. -Lucas me trajo, voy a dormir aquí.

-Hola, Jessie -Kenzie miró al chico, era extrañamente bonito.

-Kenzie -Jesper le sonrió tan grande que sus mejillas se pusieron rojas -He escuchado lo que dijo Key sobre ti en la comida -El chico dejó caer sus cosas a mitad del camino y se acercó a él -Es tan genial que él lo acepte frente a los demás, todos sabemos que eres el humano badas de la manada, pero que se lo dijera a ellos.

-Los dejó con la boca cerrada -Sven se metió otra palomita a la boca -Obviamente ¿Cómo se les ocurre que Skandar cambiaría a Kenzie por alguien como Frannya?

-¿Frannya?

-El alfa tenía la intención de aliar nuestras manadas haciendo que Skandar se casara con una de sus mejores betas: Frannya -Concluyó Edward.

-Papá le dijo que no lo haría, pero él fue terco así que vinieron -Tony se encogió de hombros -Y Key les cerró la boca.

-Skandar sería un idiota si te dejara ir -Jerome se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Kenzie -No porque me gustes o algo, pero tengo que ser sincero, después de papá y el tío Jordan creo que eres el mejor humano que he visto.

-Gracias -Kenzie se miró las manos -Pero en realidad no sé a qué se refieren.

-No todo el mundo puede controlar el acónito -Talia Hale se sentó junto a Jesper -Ni tampoco hacer magia.

-No es magia -Kenzie miró a la mujer -En realidad solamente tengo que hacer una conexión con el ambiente y…

-Ya sabemos eso -Edward hizo un movimiento con su mano y lanzó una bola ficticia -Pero no todos lo hacen, así que eres para admirar.

-Gracias.

-Deja de decir gracias -Jesper puso los ojos en blanco -Skandar debería estar dándote las gracias por ser su druida en lugar de estar asaltando la cocina.

-Lo siento, las raciones eran pequeñas -Skandar salió de la cocina con un plato de estofado, movió las piernas de Kenzie para que quedaran sobre las suyas y le ofreció de su comida -En realidad no creo que el plan de esa manada haya sido casarme con alguien más, creo que quieren a Kenzie.

-¿A mí?

-A ti -Skandar le dio un trocito de carne en la boca.

-Tía Talia -Jesper miró a la mujer -¿Me buscas un novio como el de mi primo?

-Jesper -La mujer lo abrazó -Empieza por ir y levantar tu cama.

 

+

 

-He estado mirando fotos de bebés -Kenzie estaba acostado en su cama dentro del dormitorio de la universidad -Hay unos que tienen el cabello rizado y esponjadito y son preciosos, Skandar.

-¿Es una indirecta para que tengamos un hijo? -Skandar dejó su vaso de agua en la mesita antes de acostarse junto a él –¿No deberíamos casarnos primero?

-De preferencia -Kenzie se acomodó contra el pecho de su novio -Pero eso no evita que piense en tu y yo teniendo hijos.

-Unos bebés de cabello negro, obviamente -Skandar le acarició los hombros -De piel blanca, cejas oscuras, ojos cafés, espero que sean tan inteligentes como tú.

-Tú también eres inteligente.

-Pero tú lo eres más -Skandar presionó sus labios en el cabello de su novio -En algún punto vamos a ser papás y entonces nos vamos a acordar de este momento.

-Y nos vamos a arrepentir -Murmuró Kenzie con una sonrisa en sus labios -¿Por qué no nos casamos ahora?

-¿Ya? -Skandar arqueó ambas cejas.

-No justo ahora, pero deberíamos comenzar a prepararla y a la vuelta de un año, nos casamos.

Skandar tenía la mirada fija en su novio. No sabía si lo estaba diciendo en serio, si era causa del momento o simplemente estaba jugando.

-¿No quieres? -Kenzie levantó la cabeza para ver a su novio.

-¿Casarme contigo? -Skandar le acarició un poco el cabello -Lo he querido desde hace mucho, pero ¿Realmente quieres casarte a la mitad de tu carrera?

-¿Crees que me arrepentiría?

-Creo que todo tiene que ser a su tiempo, pero si estás lo suficientemente seguro dímelo e iremos a comprar un anillo justo ahora -Kenzie continuó mirando a Skandar -¿Qué?

-Yo te lo estoy pidiendo, yo debería darte un anillo a ti.

-De ninguna manera -Skandar le besó la frente -Llevo ahorrando para tu anillo desde que tienes quince.

-¿De verdad? -Kenzie se acomodó para poder mirarlo de frente -¿Desde los quince quieres casarte conmigo?

-Desde los quince sé que voy a casarme contigo -El humano bajó la mirada y luego sonrió -Ven aquí, hay que ir entrenando para nuestros hijos, no quiero tener que improvisar.

 

+

 

-Hombres lobo -Murmuró Greenberg mirando a su único hijo. Kenzie estaba sentado a mitad de la cama con un león de peluche entre sus piernas y un batido de frutas en la mesita -¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Desde que tenía diez y Ed sin querer se transformó cuando se asustó viendo una película -Kenzie se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Y no te da miedo?

-¿No te da miedo a ti?

-He vivido con ellos durante años, Kenzie ¿Por qué habrían de darme miedo? Al contrario, de no ser porque son tan valientes o idiotas, no estaríamos vivos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Tú crees que soy idiota? -Greenberg resopló -Todas esas cosas que se escuchan durante las noches, las muertes extrañas, el cambio climático -El de lentes se encogió de hombros -En realidad me sorprende que no estén muertos.

-Creo que nunca han perdido a nadie -Kenzie miró la cabeza de su león -Pero se requiere mucha lealtad y -El chico suspiró -Entrenamiento.

-¿Lo quieres? -Greenberg se acercó a su hijo -¿Quieres irte a vivir con él?

-Quiero casarme con él, papá -Kenzie sonrió -Quiero vivir con él, pelear con él y tener hijos con él.

-¿Hijos?

-Papá -El chico puso los ojos en blanco -Sabes que son hombres lobo, no pretendas que no sabes de los bebés.

-Creí que era Stiles por ser ya sabes, Stiles -Greenberg se sentó junto a su hijo -¿Crees que estás listo? Casarse no es ir y vivir juntos y tener sexo. Es algo muy complicado. Es soportar a una persona durante 24 horas y aun queriendo a esa persona es muy difícil.

-Me imagino -Kenzie se recargó en el hombro de su padre -Pero realmente quiero ir y complicarme la vida con él.

-No te voy a hacer cambiar de opinión ¿Cierto?

-Cierto.

-Bien -Greenberg le acarició el cabello -Me aseguraré de que tengas una boda muy bonita y que si ese chico te hace daño yo mismo le meteré unas cuantas balas de matalobos por el trasero.

-¿Cómo sabes…? Olvídalo -Kenzie se abrazó más a su padre -No quiero imaginarlo.

-Yo no quiero volver a imaginarte rubio -El más joven comenzó a reír -No dejes que tu Rose vuelva a experimentar contigo.

-Nunca -Kenzie movió rápidamente la cabeza -Ni aunque diga que me va a pagar, no voy a dejar que toque mi cabello nuevamente, aunque Skandar siempre dijo que se me veía bien, pero estoy seguro que él también lució más aliviado cuando volví al negro.

-Pero hay algo positivo en eso -Kenzie frunció las cejas.

-Si te quiso rubio te va a querer de cualquier manera.

-¡Papá!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	62. Capítulo extra 2 Jake/Edward

Edward se dio cuenta inmediatamente. Él conocía su cuerpo, sabía cómo se comportaba y que era extraño. No tuvo que esperarse semanas para enterarse que ‘Oh, hay algo en mi interior’. Técnicamente sintió cuando esa pequeña célula se estaba adhiriendo a su vientre, esas pequeñas descargas eléctricas que le causaban una extraña sensación y que casi no lo dejaban comer.

Un mes más tarde pudo decir ‘Estoy embarazado’ antes de que nadie más se lo dijera, porque él sabía que algo se estaba moviendo en su interior, algo que no existía antes y tenía que ser lógico; no importaba que Jake hubiera pretendido tirar el condón, Edward sabía que el muy idiota no había usado, pero también fue culpa de él por no haberle exigido que se pusiera protección. De cualquier manera, podía seguirlo culpando de ahora estar embarazado, pero primero tenía que decírselo.

-Estoy embarazado -Soltó el gemelo cuando llegó al departamento de Jake. Tenía todo un discurso para soltarte despacito que ahora tendría que darle manutención porque iba a haber una boquita extra a la que alimentar, pero Jake estaba ahí, recién salido de la ducha y bebiendo de una lata de cerveza.

-¿Qué?

-Que vas a ser papá, idiota -Edward dejó caer su chaqueta en el sofá más cercano y caminó directamente a la cocina, no había cerveza ni cigarros para él, pero había tarta de fresa preparada por Dario Dunbar.

-¿Realmente? -Edward tomó una cuchara y comenzó a masticar -Ed, esto es serio.

-No te preocupes -El gemelo suspiró antes de servirse un vaso de leche -No es necesario que nos casemos, solamente quiero preguntarte si te vas a hacer responsable, porque estoy empezando y tengo que saber si voy a tener que invitarte a las ecografías o…

Jake lo besó. Le tomó el rostro con sus manos y lo besó con todas sus ganas.

-Voy a pretender que no escuché todo eso -Jake le quitó la tarta de sus manos -Vamos a ser padres, Edward. Tú y yo y tal vez no me quieres contigo, pero yo sí quiero estar contigo.

Edward se limpió los labios con la lengua. Movió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y sonrió. En realidad, estaba preparado para que Jake le dijera que no era suyo, que no iba a hacerse responsable y que era problema de alguien más.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada -Edward nuevamente tomó su tarta.

-Ed.

-Realmente puedes pretender que no sabes nada y va a estar bien -El gemelo estaba mirando la tarta.

-¿Es lo que quieres que haga? -Jake se recargó en la mesa para verlo directamente a los ojos -Porque no quiero hacerlo, quiero que sea mío también. Por favor, Eddie, no me quites eso.

-No lo haría -Ed se metió la cuchara llena de tarta a la boca.

-¿Entonces? -Jake colocó sus manos en la cintura del más bajo y lo hizo acercarse -Podemos hacerlo, Ed. Podemos vivir aquí, aunque no sea muy grande, colocaremos su cunita en la habitación extra, pondremos de esas gomas para las esquinas, le compraremos muchos juguetes y peluches y… ¿Ed estás llorando?

-No -Edward alejó las manos del otro hombre lobo de su cuerpo y le dio la espalda.

-¿Eddie? -Jake lo abrazó por la espalda -¿Qué sucede?

-Se supone que tienes que decirme que no me quieres y que no es tuyo, no tienes que hacer planes hablando de su cunita y sus zapatitos, que no va a usar porque es malo para los bebés, pero que quieres comprar -Jake recargó su mentón en el hombro del más bajo, ni siquiera había hablado de zapatos, pero lo estaba imaginando. Un estante de zapatitos diminutos de distintos colores.

-Pero no quiero decirte eso -Jake lo apretó un poco más fuerte -Realmente quiero decirte que espero que ahora vivamos juntos y criemos a este bebé juntos y tal vez después le demos un hermanito.

-No -Ed se limpió los ojos con una mano -No le vamos a dar un hermanito, estar embarazado no es fácil.

-Bien, sin hermanitos -Jake le limpió las mejillas -Pero si me vas a dejar quedarme ¿Cierto? Porque no quiero tener que pelear por mi hijo.

-Es nuestro -Ed le golpeó el hombro con la mano que no estaba sosteniendo la tarta -No digas que es tuyo, también es mío.

-Nuestro -Jake le besó la frente -Nuestro bebé -Edward asintió -Vamos a ser papás, Eddie.

-Sí -Edward asintió -No le he dicho a mis papás.

-¿Cuándo quieres que lo hagamos?

-¿Realmente quieres ir y decirles conmigo?

 

+

 

Probablemente Jake debió habérselo pensado más. Sabía que sus suegros tenían la idea de boda y luego bebés, pero no se imaginó que los dos clavaran sus ojos en él y luego le pidieran a Tony que se llevara a su hermano.

-Papá ya soy un adulto.

-No salgas con eso, Edward -Stiles se inclinó hasta poner sus codos sobre sus rodillas -Te recuerdo que sigues viviendo en mi casa.

-No estamos discutiendo eso -Tony optó por sentarse junto a su hermano en lugar de pedirle que se fuera con él -En realidad no estoy discutiendo nada, solamente te estoy avisando que nuevamente vas a ser abuelo.

-Y yo te estoy diciendo que ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? -Ed apretó los labios -Eddie tienes veintidós.

-Y voy a ser papá, lo entiendo, te parezco un niño y me siento como uno, pero no es como si fuera a dar un paso hacia atrás y todo va a cambiar. Vas a ser abuelo y yo voy a ser padre. Por favor pretende que estás feliz.

-Estoy feliz -Stiles miró a su hijo -Lo estoy.

-No parece -Edward se recargó en el sofá -¿Tú no vas a decir nada?

Derek, su padre, no su alfa, dejó salir el aire por la nariz.

-No es que me moleste que estés esperando un bebé -El hombre miró a su esposo y luego a su hijo -Pero tienes que saber que un hijo es muy difícil y teniendo dos padres separados, aunque ambos se hagan responsables va a ser más difícil.

-¿Separados? -Fue la primera vez que Jake abrió la boca en toda la conversación -¿A qué se refiere?

-No tienen que quedarse juntos si no se quieren -Derek carraspeó.

-Pero queremos quedarnos juntos -Jake miró a Edward -De antes del bebé ya estábamos viviendo juntos, llevamos un mes juntos y con bebé o sin él nosotros ya estábamos juntos.

-El bebé simplemente llega antes de tiempo y sin invitación -Cortó Edward mirando a sus padres -Y no les estábamos pidiendo opinión, les estamos avisando que vamos a tener un bebé.

-Felicidades -Tony lo empujó despacio con su hombro -¿Qué creen que sea?

-No me importa, va a ser mío y con eso es suficiente.

-¿No dijiste hace una hora que es nuestro? -Jake le estaba frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso es sólo cuando tú lo dices -Ed le devolvió la mirada -Cuando yo lo digo está bien.

-¿Qué te hace tener más derecho que yo?

Ed se apuntó al vientre -Adivina quién va a subir veinte kilos en los siguientes ocho meses. -El chico resopló -Esto me otorga el doble de derecho que a ti.

-Entonces estar embarazado te da más derecho porque tú lo dices.

-Es tu culpa -Edward abrió grandes los ojos -Tu olvidaste usar condón, tú… ¿Lo hiciste apropósito? -Ed entrecerró los ojos -¿Lo hiciste apropósito Jeremiah?

-¿De verdad, Edward? -El chico continuó mirándolo de manera acusadora -No, no lo hice a propósito.

-¿Seguro? -Jake asintió -¿Por la garrita?

-Por la garrita -Jake dejó salir la garra en su dedo meñique y la unió con la de Edward. -¿Feliz?

-Mucho -Edward recargó su frente en la de Jake antes de arrugar la nariz y murmurarle algo que nadie más en la habitación entendió. El otro hombre lobo simplemente lo abrazó y le besó varias veces el hombro.

-¿Qué quieres que regale para el bebé? -Preguntó Stiles, se había vuelto a sentar correctamente y ahora estaba sosteniendo la mano de su esposo.

-En realidad -Ed miró a sus padres -Nada, creo que apenas vamos a encajar en el departamento, pero lo haremos bien.

-¿No nos vas a invitar a tu ecografía? -Preguntó Derek mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Será en tres días -Edward seguía escondido en los brazos de su novio -Pueden ir, Mick y Jonah lo harán, veremos por primera vez a nuestro bebé.

 

+

 

Edward estaba ligeramente preparado para un bebé. No se sentía nervioso, ni presionado ni tampoco estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico, estaba simplemente recostado, con una almohada en su espalda y mucho gel en su vientre plano y pálido.

-Lindo tatuaje -Mick le pinchó la zona tatuada con cuidado -Tal vez se deforme un poco con el embarazo.

-No importa -Ed se encogió de hombros -Va a valer la pena.

-Totalmente -Jake le besó la frente cuando comenzaron a escanear en busca del bebé.

-Aquí está -Mick apuntó a algo en la pantalla y reguló el volumen del aparato -Que rápido se escucha, es un bebé muy sano.

-Mick -Jonah estaba mordiéndose los labios -Michael.

-¿Qué? -Michael dejó de ver la pantalla para ver a su primo.

-Sube el volumen, eso -Jonah continuó presionando los labios con fuerza mientras seguía moviéndose por el vientre de Edward.

-¿Hay algo mal? -Stiles estaba acariciando demasiado la cabeza de Camden y el niño tenía el ceño fruncido.

-No -Jonah bajó el volumen del aparato y luego se giró a verlo -Esto de aquí, Eddie es tu bebé y esto de aquí es tu otro bebé.

Ed hizo una mueca porque ‘gemelos’ obviamente.

-Y este también es tu bebé, son tres.

-¿Qué? -Jake miró a la pantalla y luego a Jonah -¿Tres?

-Trillizos se les dice -Mick estaba sonriendo.

-Trillizos -Edward miró a su vientre planito y luego a Jake -¿Sigues queriendo quedarte?

-Por supuesto, he hecho trillizos de una, mis hijos tienen que saber eso.

Derek tuvo que controlarse demasiado para no saltar sobre su cuello y dejarlo sin respiración hasta que alguien lo detuviera. Eddie era intocable y ese crio no lo estaba respetando lo suficiente.

-No fue de una ¿Quieres que te recuerde cuantas veces lo hicimos? En realidad, sería muy triste si ahora no estuviera esperando ninguno.

-Te odio.

-Obviamente -Edward miró de nuevo a la pantalla -Son tan pequeñitos. Son unas pequeñas personas.

-Nuestras pequeñas personas. -Jake le tomó el rostro y lo besó.

En ese momento estaba feliz, tan feliz que casi podía imaginar una habitación para tres personas, pero no tres personas llorando al mismo tiempo.

-Disfruta para ser feliz ahora -Stiles le palmeó el hombro mientras Edward se limpiaba el gel del vientre -Luego no vas a dormir.

 

+

 

Dos días más tarde Jake entró a su departamento y se encontró con casi todos los Stilinski Hale dentro de su casa empaquetando sus cosas.

-¿Qué hacen? -Preguntó Jake. Jesper estaba guardando todos sus libros con mucho cuidado dentro de una caja y estaba seguro que alguien estaba guardando sus cubiertos.

-Jake -Edward salió de la habitación. Estaba igual de delgado, igual de pálido y en general igual de atractivo que siempre -Hola -Ed se paró de puntitas para darle un beso -¿Qué tal te fue?

-Bien -Jake seguía mirando a los ojos de su novio -¿Qué están haciendo?

-Vinieron a ayudarme -Edward dio un pasito hacia atrás. -Nos mudamos.

-¿A dónde? -Jared dijo algo en la cocina y todos ahí comenzaron a reír.

-A la antigua casa Hale -Ed respiró profundo -Después de que mis abuelos se fueron, la casa quedó sola y nadie ha vivido ahí así que papá ha decidido que es un buen lugar para los trillizos.

-Yo puedo sacar una hipoteca y…

-Lo sé, lo sé -Ed le colocó las manos en los hombros -No es eso, Jake, es que alguien tiene que quedarse con esa casa y hemos sido nosotros los escogidos, así que hay que aceptarlo.

-Es una casa muy grande.

-Tal vez Sky y Diego vengan a vivir con nosotros -Ed se encogió de hombros -No lo sé.

Jake colocó una de sus manos en la cintura de su novio y lo acercó un poco más a su cuerpo.

-¿No te parece que tal vez debimos discutirlo primero? -Murmuró lo más bajito que pudo.

-Sí -Ed movió varias veces su cabeza -Pero luego me di cuenta que yo iba a ganar y para evitarnos esa pelea he decidido pasar directamente al punto donde nos mudamos.

Jake le sostuvo la mirada. Los ojos de Edward tenían un tono extraño, en ocasiones eran azules y en ocasiones eran verdes, todo dependía de la luz de la habitación. En ese momento Jake realmente no sabía de qué color eran exactamente, solamente sabía que le gustaban sus ojos, el largo de su cuello, la forma afilada de sus hombros y muchas otras cosas más que no quería enumerar; pero que cada día le creaban algo en su interior hasta el punto en deseaba llegar a ese momento en el que se volvían a reunir y Ed le sonreía, le besaba despacito, con mucha dedicación y luego le preguntaba si quería comer.

-¿Empaco tus estampitas o las empacas tú?

-Yo guardo mis cosas, gracias -Jake resopló.

-¿No quieres comer primero? -Skylar salió de la cocina con una palita de madera -Si ya acabaron de pelear, digo.

-¿Estaban peleando? -Dan Dumbar frunció el ceño -¿Ahora van a tener sexo de reconciliación? ¿Debería irme?

-No pretendas que no sabes que es el sexo -Jared resopló, pero sus resoplidos siendo humanos eran idénticos a cuando era un zorro correteando por su casa.

-Lo sé, Bruno me ha explicado muy gráficamente, gracias. Pero sé que a las personas les gusta que los vean teniendo sexo -El chico metió una taza a la caja más cercana -Intentaba darles privacidad.

-¿Van a comer? -Repitió Skylar antes de volver a la cocina -Son coditos con queso y salsa de tomate. Yo mismo he cultivado estos tomates.

-Vamos a comer -Ed se paró de puntitas y le dio un beso en la boca antes de caminar directamente a la cocina.

Jake bajó su mochila sin dejar de ver a Edward. De alguna manera tenía que hacerse a la idea que con ese chico iba a pasar el resto de su vida, viendo su espalda, escuchándolo cantar, mirándolo tocar el piano. Ed en el piano era, probablemente, lo más hermoso que había visto.

Jesper estaba sentado en la barra sosteniendo un plato lleno de pasta, a su lado Dan estaba intentando acomodar su torre de coditos lo mejor posible, Jared, por el contrario, tenía una canasta de manzanas frente a él y parecía querer acabarse todas.

-Ven aquí -Ed le apuntó a una silla en específico mientras sostenía un plato. -¿Quieres crema?

-Claro -Jake miró a Edward moverse por su cocina con una manera tan simple de hacerlo que no pudo evitar imaginárselo en una casa real, preparando desayuno para sus cachorros, porque de los dos Ed era quien sabía cocinar.

-¿Ya les dijiste que vamos a tener trillizos? -Preguntó Jake cuando todos tuvieron su plato e iban a empezar a comer.

-¿Tres? -Dan abrió tan grandes los ojos que por un momento creyó que se le iban a salir los ojos de las cuencas.

-Tres -Ed se recargó en Jake -Tenemos que pensar los nombres. Tal vez que combinen.

-Nuestros nombres no combinan -Puntualizó Tony antes de meterse un trozo de queso a la boca.

-Porque tenemos los nombres de nuestros abuelos -Ed puso los ojos en blanco -Pero Skylar y Skandar lo hacen.

-Mi gemelo es Jared -Skylar apuntó a su hermano -Y el de Key es Jerome.

-Cierto -Ed abultó los labios -Creo que nacieron equivocados.

Todos miraron a Edward pensando en decirle algo, pero casi al mismo tiempo se dieron cuenta que era mucho mejor no decir nada y seguir comiendo.

-Me gusta Ilian.

-¿Ilian? -Jake miró a Edward -¿Para niña o niño?

-¿Importa?

 

+

 

La casa Hale era bonita, completamente rústica de una manera extraña y tenía un patio enorme. Todavía había portarretratos, mantas en los sofás, parecía que alguien seguía viviendo ahí, que en algún momento volverían los dueños y ellos estarían invadiendo.

-Mi abuelita Claudia y mi abuelita Talia -Edward estaba sosteniendo una fotografía -Eran amigas ¿Sabes? La abuelita Talia era el alfa y la abuelita Claudia era su apoyo, no su beta líder, ese era el abuelito Antoine, pero la tía Talia siempre consultaba a la abuelita Claudia para tomar decisiones. -Edward sonrió -Se iban de viaje juntas, tomaban café juntas y el abuelito Antoine, el abuelito John -Ed devolvió la fotografía a donde estaban antes y se giró a verlo -Tienes que ver los videos.

-¿Videos?

-El abuelito Antoine siempre grababa sus sesiones de recetas. El libro -Ed lo guio directamente al sofá -tiene su historia, no lo hicieron en una semana, ellos mismos crearon las recetas, experimentaron y ¡Aquí está! ¿Quieres palomitas?

-Yo las hago -Jake se puso nuevamente de pie y dejó que Edward siguiera buscando entre los diferentes archivos guardados en la memoria de ese aparato.

-Cada semana se juntaban, preparaban mucha comida, alguna sabía horrible, pero la que sabía rica la agregaban al libro de las recetas. Yo uso ese libro para cocinar, cantidades exactas o no sale bien.

Minutos después los dos estaban cómodos en el sofá, Edward jaló una manta tejida del respaldo y se acomodó entre los brazos de Jake.

En la pantalla apareció John Stilinski, Jake lo reconocía por las fotografías, todavía tenía el cabello rubio y sus ojos azules eran algo que no pudo ignorar.

- _Aquí tenemos al Sheriff de Beacon Hills en su más grande esplendor_ -La voz era ligeramente parecida a la de su alfa. - _¿Cómo le llama a esto, Sheriff?_

 _-Le llamo disfrutar de mi día libre -_ El hombre que estaba narrando comenzó a reír.

La cámara se movió por una casa que no conocía y finalmente se acomodó en la cocina.

 _-¿De nuevo, Tony?_ -Claudia Stilinski estaba observando una canasta de verduras _-Deja esa cámara y ayúdame._

 _-Esta es tu receta, Clau_ -El hombre continuaba su recorrido hasta que se topaba con un par de ojos brillantes - _Y aquí está mi amada esposa._

_-Estoy comiendo._

_-Sigues siendo mi amada esposa._

_-Cierra la boca, Antoine._

El video continuaba mostrando un día normal entre ellos hasta que comenzaban a cocinar y entonces Jake comprendió porque Ed los quería tanto, la manera en la que reían, como se burlaban entre ellos y finalmente continuaban siendo adultos que se llevaban bien.

- _Prueba esto, Antoine_ -Claudia se acercó a él con una cuchara en la mano - _Prueba, prueba -_ Ed se estaba mordiendo el pulgar ocultando su sonrisa.

- _Joder -_ Antoine Hale hizo una mueca algo graciosa antes de ir y beberse todo un vaso con agua.

 _-John -_ Talia Hale rio bajito - _John ven aquí, prueba esto_ -Claudia rodeó la cámara y caminó directamente a la sala con su esposo. - _Prueba._

_-¿Qué es?_

_-Prueba -_ La mujer le dio a probar lo que fuera que llevara en la cuchara.

- _Mierda ¿Qué es esto, Claudia?_ -Los otros tres adultos estaban riendo - _Esto sabe horrible._

 _-¡Lo sé_! -Claudia también estaba riendo - _Es lo más malo que he probado._

_-¿Y porque me das?_

_-Porque sabe malo_ -Edward también estaba riendo junto a sus abuelos.

_-¡Hola!_

-Es Jerome -Murmuró Edward antes de meterse una palomita en la boca.

 _-Abuelitos_ -En la cámara apareció un niño de cinco años vestido con un extraño traje de astronauta _-Hola_ -Antoine levantó al niño en sus brazos antes de besarle las mejillas.

 _-¿Cómo estás, precioso?_ -Antoine Hale le estaba casi mordiendo las mejillas.

Luego entró Skandar, todavía bostezando y cargando un unicornio de peluche. Tomados de la mano iban Skylar y Jared y más atrás iba Stiles cargando a Tony, Edward estaba caminando frente a él pateando una pelotita de color chillante.

-Estabas hermoso.

-¿Estaba? -Ed levantó el rostro para verlo.

-De bebé eras adorable -Jake le besó la coronilla -¿Miras estos videos muy seguido?

-Cada vez que tengo oportunidad -Edward apagó la pantalla -Me hace sentirme más cerca de ellos, recuerdo cosas, a veces, cuando camino por el bosque puedo oler su perfume o a veces entro a la comisaria y siento que el abuelito John está ahí, que va a salir de su oficina y me va a decir ‘Eddie ¿Qué es lo que traes en esa mochila?’ Pero no lo hace y entonces tengo que ir a sentarme frente a su tumba y pretender que hablo con él cuando realmente ya no está.

-Edward.

-Jesper tiene una teoría, después de lo que Julian dijo de su príncipe, Jesper dice que cuando morimos automáticamente estamos naciendo en otro lugar, así que técnicamente el abuelito John ya está naciendo en otro lugar, ya tiene otra vida.

-¿Tú lo crees? -Jake le acarició los hombros.

-No lo sé -Edward suspiró -Pero de ser así, realmente espero que lo traten muy bien, él ha sido el mejor abuelito del mundo. Seguramente le habría encantado conocer a nuestros trillizos.

-Podemos ponerle Jonathan a alguno.

-Yo me llamo Jonathan -Ed le sonrió -Y nuestros bebés van a tener nombres bonitos.

Jake sostuvo el silencio durante unos cuantos minutos más, si no hacía ruido podía escuchar a los tres corazoncitos golpeando sus tímpanos sin descanso. Se oían sanos, creciendo. Serían unos betas perfectos, de eso estaba seguro.

-Ed -Edward se metió más palomitas a la boca -Tengo una semana de vacaciones.

-¿Quieres planearlas juntos? -Ed se mordió el labio inferior -Podemos hacer algo, ir a la playa o no sé.

-Estaba pensando en ir a las Vegas -Jake presionó sus labios en el hombro de su novio -¿Qué opinas?

-Nunca he ido, es una buena idea -Ed levantó la cabeza para mirarlo -Podemos hacernos el mismo tatuaje, ya sabes, tres piecitos.

-¿Tres piecitos?

-O no lo sé, es lo primero que se vino a mi cabeza.

 

+

 

Edward estaba usando una camiseta gris y unos jeans de pitillo negros. Era ropa normal en un día normal. Ni siquiera había llovido o había noticias trascendentales, no había nada mientras Jake le cortó el camino a su novio parándose frente a él en su camino para rodear una fuente.

-¿Qué haces?

Jake respiró profundo. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y luego colocó una de sus rodillas en el suelo.

-Edward Stilinski, no tengo un discurso preparado, pero ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -Lo dijo, despacito y casi sin pensarlo o terminaría por arrepentirse.

Edward murmuró una mala palabra.

-Sí -Su sonrisa creció gradualmente -Sí quiero, quiero casarme contigo.

-Bien.

-¿Aquí?

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Claro! -Edward brincó sobre su espalda -Oh, espera, el anillo, mi anillo, eso -El policía se miró la mano antes de besarle la mejilla -Te amo, Jake.

En ese momento Jake quiso gritar, quiso llenarlo de besos o bien despertar, pero no lo hizo porque Ed simplemente le había dicho eso que estaba esperando durante demasiado tiempo y tal vez era una reacción del momento o tal vez si lo amaba, pero no iba a hacer que Edward se diera cuenta de lo que dijo o podría arrepentirse y no, Jake no iba a dejar que se arrepintiera.

 

 

+

 

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaban con el tiempo encima mientras preparaban la habitación con tres diferentes diseños para tres diferentes personitas que ya casi querían salir.

-Siento que no avanzo -Edward estaba acomodando los peluches en las estanterías con cuidado de que ninguno se cayera. -Estoy tan gordo.

-Subiste diez kilos, normalmente suben diez kilos por un bebé, tú has subido diez kilos por tres. -Jake disfrutaba de verlo, había mucho placer visual en analizar su cuerpo de esa manera, aunque en realidad solamente le había crecido el vientre, nada más. Si lo veía de espaldas ni siquiera se notaba que estaba esperando a tres bebés.

-Diez kilos, diez kilos, eso es muy -Ed respiró profundo -Mi pikachu -El policía tomó el peluche entre sus brazos -Lo pondré hasta arriba.

-¿No quieres que nuestros hijos lo toquen? -Ed puso los ojos en blanco -Porque yo los voy a dejar, si ellos quieren venir y tocar el pikachu yo les voy a dar ese pikachu.

-Obviamente -Ed se recargó en la pared -Normalmente no haría esto, pero llévame a la habitación, siento que no puedo dar un paso más.

-Estás de casi nueve meses -Jake se acercó a él con cuidado, nunca sabía cuándo Ed podía cambiar de humor y atacarlo súbitamente. Un lobo embarazado era lo peor que podía pasar. -Ni siquiera deberías moverte de cama.

Edward simplemente hizo una mueca y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Esa era una obvia violación al Ed de un año atrás, ahora casi podía sentir sus mejillas tornarse rojas y una ola de vergüenza golpear su cuerpo entero.

-Estar teniendo tres hijos es tu culpa -Jake lo acomodó sobre la cama, con todas las almohadas posibles y su peluche favorito encima de su vientre -Tú dijiste que solamente querías un embarazo y aquí tienes, solamente uno, pero tres hijos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que después de que dije eso automáticamente aparecieron otros dos fetitos?

Edward arqueó su ceja derecha y Jake mantuvo la boca abierta esperando a decir algo, pero nada vino a su cabeza, así que simplemente se inclinó un poco hacia el frente y lo besó. Ed automáticamente se olvidó del tema.

 

+

Cuando Ed era niño y sus padres le decían que se quedara quieto porque necesitaban un momento de descanso él creía que exageraban. Con tres niños pelinegros de dos años correteando por toda la casa se dio cuenta que en realidad si necesitaba un descanso.

-¡Abuelo!

-¡Abuelo!

-¡Abuelito!

Los tres niños voltearon a la entrada y comenzaron a mover sus diminutos piecitos en dirección a ella, listos para salir corriendo en cuanto les abrieran la puerta. Irse a vivir a la casa Hale fue una mala idea cuando se dieron cuenta que no había un cerco y que sus hijos eran un remolino.

Dos minutos después la camioneta de sus padres arribó a la casa y los niños ya estaban en posición para brincar hacia afuera.

-¿A dónde van? -Derek tomó a dos y Stiles tomó a uno.

-¡Afuera! -Los tres levantaron sus bracitos -¡Vamos!

-No -Stiles le mordió la pancita al trillizo en sus brazos haciéndolo reír -Luego se pierden ¿Qué voy a hacer sin uno de ustedes?

-Somos tres -El más grandecito ya se había bajado de los brazos de Derek y estaba intentando subirse al sofá sin ayuda de nadie -Muchos, muchos. Tres.

-Que muchos -Derek le besó las mejillas al gemelo en sus brazos.

-¿Podemos dormir contigo? -El que estaba en brazos de Stiles pegó completamente su cara a la de su abuelo mientras preguntaba.

-Pregúntale a tu papá -Los tres clavaron sus ojos en Edward y luego en Jake, el bombero estaba llegando a casa todavía con el uniforme.

-¡PAPÁ! -Derek solamente sintió como el niño se escurría de sus brazos antes de correr directamente a su padre y comenzar a escalar por su cuerpo toqueteándolo completamente.

-Hoy, casa del abuelo -El más pequeño estaba haciendo caras raras. -¿Sí?

-Vayan con sus abuelos -Los tres dieron un gritito antes de bajarse de la misma manera en la que subieron y correr a su habitación compartida en la segunda planta.

-No sé qué hacer con ellos -Edward se dejó caer en el sofá -¿Cómo lo hicieron con tantos niños?

-Solamente teníamos un Edward -Stiles pasó directamente a la cocina -¿Tu hiciste el pollo?

-Jesper -Ed recibió el beso de su esposo con una sonrisa -Trajo a Lucas para que comiera y estirara las alas, así que hizo comida.

-¡Comida! -El más pequeño de todos bajo corriendo, su pantaloncito de cuadros le hacía ver bastante gracioso en cada pasito que daba. -Comida -Se acercó directamente a Jake y el bombero lo levantó en sus brazos.

-Comida -le dijo antes de darle un pequeño trozo de pollo, perfecto para su diminuta manita. -Mucha comida para Mael -El bebé mordió su pollo antes de recargar su frente contra la de su padre.

-¿Por qué él tiene comida y yo no? -El más grande los trillizos estaba de bracitos cruzados en la puerta de la cocina. El trillizo de en medio, Robin iba bajando los escalones cargando un peluche y midiendo cada pasito mientras tarareaba una canción.

-Porque no has pedido -Ed miró a su hijo más grande, lo sabía porque tenía un lunar en la sien izquierda y era más alto, más llenito y su cabello era castaño -¿Quieres comer?

-No -El niño se giró a ver a Edward -Pero ¿Por qué él tiene y yo no?

-¿Quieres pollo? -Jake le ofreció un trocito a su hijo más grande.

-No -Jude, el más grandecito miró a su padre -¿Por qué él tiene y yo no?

-Porque él me pidió -Jake miró a su hijo directamente a los ojos.

-Ah -Jude dio media vuelta y camino de regreso a las escaleras para seguir jugando.

Edward siguió el recorrido de su hijo hasta que desapareció.

-Y solamente van dos años -Robin corrió directamente a Stiles, le ofreció su juguete y luego pidió que lo cargara. Stiles era feliz cargando a sus nietos -Pueden devolvérmelos en una semana.

Al día siguiente, cuando acabó la guardia de Edward se estacionó en la casa de sus padres y casi corrió al interior para buscar a sus hijos.

-Están dormidos -Skandar estaba sirviéndose una taza de café -Puedes ir a tu habitación, Jake está ahí.

-Gracias -Ed se desvistió en silencio y entró en la cama junto a sus hijos y su esposo. Mael rápidamente se pegó a su pecho y Robin se movió hasta quedar atravesado en la cama con sus piecitos puestos en el estómago de Jake.

No le importó, simplemente los dejó continuar durmiendo hasta que sintió sus manitas ponerse sobre su rostro y Jake diciéndoles que lo dejaran dormir.

Ed podía perderse un par de horas de sueño, pero nunca un desayuno junto a sus hijos que estaban aprendiendo a usar la cuchara para comer avena.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	63. Capítulo extra 3 Jaitana

Jerome de pie a fuera de su casa era algo normal. Desde que aprendió a caminar se acostumbró a pararse en los escalones que daban a la calle a mirar todo lo que podía suceder al otro lado de la valla. Era un crio diminuto que no usaba zapatos y que disfrutaba de observar a su alrededor. En ocasiones Skandar se unía a él, pero solamente duraba unos cuantos minutos antes de comenzar a jugar completamente solo porque su hermano mayor ya estaba ocupado.

Cuando Aitana nació, Jerome disfrutaba de pararse a observarla, simplemente ver sus movimientos, mirar sus manitas hechas puños y de vez en cuando mostrarle sus peluches intentando jugar con ella. La niña nunca lo quiso, solamente era necesario que Jerome se acercara para que el diminuto ceño de la niña se frunciera y no volviera a ser el mismo hasta que Jerome se cansaba de verla y optaba por nuevamente ir a la puerta y mirar hacia afuera.

Era una conducta típica de él. La repitió con sus hermanos menores, con Dylan, con Louis, con Kendal y nunca con Jesper, porque el niño jamás se quedó quieto el tiempo suficiente para que Jerome lo observara.

Jerome Hale era el hijo que se sentaba a ver juegos con su padre, era quien duraba más tiempo despierto en el cine y quien siempre pedía ver un nuevo programa. Era el hijo visual, el que hacía uso de sus ojos más que nadie. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo primero que hizo cuando creció y todos dejaron de ser tiernitos y adorables y se convirtieron en atractivos y sexis.

Aitana era una chica guapa, de bonitos ojos oscuros, bonito cabello lacio, bonito cutis, bonito cuerpo y bonito rostro con o sin maquillaje. Era la chica perfecta físicamente y muchas personas eran todo lo que veían en ella, veían sus uñas perfectas, su cabello perfecto o su boca perfectamente pintada, por eso mismo ella no salía con nadie, porque nadie sabía que hablaba cinco idiomas, se sabía la tabla periódica y era muy hábil creando bombas con azúcar y desinfectante.

Nadie además de Skandar o Jerome o lo sabían, Skandar porque era su mejor amigo y Jerome el chico que disimuladamente la observaba, pero no veía su falda nueva o sus nuevos zapatos, él veía su manera de chasquear los dientes cada vez que una clase se estaba volviendo tediosa, él sabía que se había leído Cumbres Borrascosas en muchas ocasiones y que durante las noches se veía un capítulo de Star Trek. Eso era lo que él veía, pero ¿cómo decirlo cuando conversación que tenían acababa con uno de los dos insultando al otro y alguno de sus padres diciéndoles que era suficiente?

Se necesitaban muchas agallas para que cualquier de los dos iniciara una conversación y aun así de vez en cuando se las apañaban para durar cada vez más tiempo sin discutir. Eran como ese dolorcito que genera cierto placer cada vez que presionas la zona, pero solamente cuando lo haces a propósito.

Eran un dolorcito al que se hicieron cada vez más adicto hasta que Jerome dio el primer paso.

-Solamente es una cita -Dijo presionando los labios con tanta fuerza que parecía estar siendo torturado.

-No -Aitana volvió a su libro.

Una semana más tarde, luego de verlo desde lejos decidió que tal vez, solamente tal vez una cita no iba a estar tan malo, aunque en realidad era ilógico contemplar la idea de salir con alguien a quien al parecer odias.

Fue una cita primero y luego Jerome se plantó frente a ella en uno de los pasillos más concurridos de gente.

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

Hay una parte que nadie más que ella vio, fue la paleta de chocolate con forma de rosa que Jerome le estaba entregando. Su corazón se aceleró a tal punto que había solamente un pitido constante en sus oídos.

-Sí -Murmuró bajito, con una media sonrisa antes de que Jerome le tomara el mentón con una mano y le diera un beso. Su primer beso estaba siendo a mitad de un pasillo lleno de estudiantes que creían que ellos se odiaban. -Todos nos están viendo.

-Es porque eres muy guapa.

Aitana le golpeó las costillas solamente para no perder la costumbre y se fue al baño de chicas para poder escapar completamente del gemelo. Al salir Skandar estaba recargado en la puerta con el teléfono en su mano, seguramente platicándole al pequeño Kenzie la nueva noticia.

-Hey -Skandar guardó el móvil y se acercó a ella. Tenía esa sonrisa que decía ‘Cuéntame todo’ y que era extraña porque Skandar era un chico, se suponía que los chicos no se decían secretos ni pedían que se los dijeran. -¿Puedo llamarte cuñada ahora?

-Ni se te ocurra -Aitana se acomodó el cabello detrás de su oreja.

-¿No quieres que te ayude a nada? ¿Qué escuche algo? No lo sé, podemos ir a hacernos un fácil antes del baile -Aitana usó la mochila de su amigo para intentar ahogarlo. Cuando finalmente lo soltó Skandar seguía sonriendo -Ven aquí -El gemelo le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y le besó la coronilla -Te acompañaré a comprarte el vestido.

-Preferiría que fuera Astrid -Aitana se recargó en su amigo -Pero aceptaré ese fácil, tienes que lucir bonito para Kenzie.

-Yo siempre luzco bonito para Kenzie -Skandar resopló -Aunque tal vez si tenga que hacerme la manicura, quiero que Kenzie sienta mis manos suavecitas.

Aitana comenzó a reír y una vez empezando fue fácil seguir haciéndolo hasta que entraron a clase y todos se le quedaron viendo, porque al parecer la gente creía que había pasado de un gemelo al otro, cuando ella simplemente había crecido siendo amiga del siguiente alfa y al ser la primera niña en la manada no tenía nadie además de su madre para pintarse las uñas o para jugar con sus muñecas. Skandar era quien dejaba que le pintara las uñas de los pies y a quien no le importaba jugar a las muñecas de vez en cuando, pero solamente si su unicornio podía jugar también.

-No debería decirte esto -Jerome estaba recargado en el auto de Aitana -Pero ¿Me llevas?

Aitana se mordió el labio inferior, respiró profundo y finalmente le hizo un movimiento con su mano para que subiera al lado del copiloto.

Comieron comida italiana, pelearon sobre porque Star Wars era mejor que Star Trek y finalmente Aitana lo llevó hasta su casa. Jerome no dejaba que nadie lo llevara a casa, sin embargo, a ella solamente le dijo ‘Asegúrate llegar bien’ le besó la mejilla y bajó del auto.

 

+

 

Pelear era lo que más hacían. Se gritaban, se amenazaban con desmembrarse y en ocasiones casi lo lograban en los entrenamientos, pero después había algo entre ellos, algo que los jalaba mutuamente hasta que estaban de pie uno al lado del otro dejando que sus manos se rozaran y pretendiendo que no se estaban aguantando las ganas de girar la cabeza para ver al otro.

-A veces creo que lo odio tanto que ya no sé qué hacer con tanto odio y por eso lo amo -Astrid estaba peinando sus pompones mientras Aitana le teñía nuevamente el cabello a Rose, su hermanita estaba pasando del verde menta al rosa pastel y solamente ella tenía derecho de tocar su cabello -Me da tanto miedo depender de él.

-Dependes de él -Dijo Rose sin dejar de jugar en su teléfono -Son una pareja ahora, tus decisiones le afectan a él y las suyas a ti.

Astrid movió la cabeza afirmativamente y Aitana apretó los labios.

-Yo creo -Jesper estaba sentado en uno de los banquitos dando vueltas mientras comía fresas con crema -Que deberías decírselo a él.

-¿Qué? -Las tres chicas se giraron a verlo.

-Hablar, ser clara ve y dile ‘Es que no sé si te odio o te amo o si te amo porque te odio o al revés’ -Jesper puso los ojos en blanco -Entre más sincera seas, más fácil será comprender tu crisis existencial.

-No es una crisis existencial -Aitana miró el cabello de su hermana -Es más como, creo que dependo de él y es que es tan…

-No hables mal de mi mejor amigo en frente de mi -Rosa miró a su hermana -Que tu tal vez lo odies, pero Jay ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que nací, es mi chico, es mi alma gemela ¿Entiendes eso?

-Lo entiendo -Aitana continuó tiñendo el cabello de su hermana -Pero yo soy tu hermana y deberías escucharme.

-Y lo hago, pero no voy a aceptar que hables mal de Jay cuando él también se está esforzando -Rose la estaba mirando por el espejo -Jay no salía con nadie y a ti te pidió ir al baile, al baile, te ha pedido perdón cada vez que él lo ha hecho mal y Jay no pide perdón. -La chica frunció el ceño -Ha cedido demasiado terreno, así que tal vez es tu turno, Tana.

-¿Mi turno para ceder terreno? -Rose asintió -¿De qué manera?

-Hablando con él -Puntualizó Jesper -Pero hablando, no le digas que le vas a sacar los ojos por la nariz. Cuéntale tus planes, tal vez encajan mejor de lo que crees y si no es así…

-Tal vez es porque es momento de que se den cierto espacio -Terminó Astrid -Tal vez este no es el momento, pero si es la persona correcta.

Aitana miró a los tres. Jesper seguía dando vueltas escogiendo cada fresa antes de comerla, Astrid llevaba un peinado muy pin up y Rose seguía jugando con su teléfono.

-Bien -Dijo finalmente y los tres chicos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían antes y le sonrieron. -Hablaré con él mañana -A los tres se les borró la sonrisa -Bien, iré hoy en la noche a su casa.

 

+

 

No fue a su casa y Jerome tampoco fue a la suya. Se citaron en cierta zona del bosque y ahí hablaron, discutieron y acabaron teniendo sexo porque el sexo es bueno en cualquier situación.

Todo para terminar dándose cuenta que ambos querían exactamente lo mismo y que sus caminos iban en las mismas direcciones, incluso con las mismas curvas.

-Tal vez deberíamos tomarnos unas vacaciones -Murmuró Jerome mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Los pechos de su novia estaban presionados contra su pecho y podía sentir sus piernas acariciar las suyas. Estaba a nada de tener una nueva erección si no desviaba sus pensamientos.

-¿Te refieres a darnos un tiempo?

-Si -Jerome se giró a verla -Darnos un tiempo completamente solos, sin nadie que nos interrumpa -Aitana arqueó las cejas -Tal vez tomar un crucero o ir a los Alpes, solamente tú y yo.

A la chica le cambió el rostro en cuanto terminó de escuchar completamente el plan. No era una mala idea completamente.

-¿Crees que tus padres te dejen?

-Diego y Skylar se van a analizar no sé qué cuevas en busca de no sé qué plantas, nosotros podemos decir que vamos a un congreso.

Aitana se mordió el labio inferior antes de acomodarse sobre la cadera del gemelo. Ella no era idiota y así como Jerome era visual, su sentido del olfato era el que más usaba y podía sentir esa ola de lujuria que estaba escapando de su novio a cada movimiento que ella hacía.

-Será el primer congreso que disfrute -Jerome le acarició la piel de su cintura antes de bajar aún más las manos. Observar a Aitana desnuda era un placer que solamente podía darse en ocasiones a pesar de que el piso de la chica estaba en el edificio frente al de Jerome. En ocasiones abría la ventana de su pequeña sala y podía ver a su novia al otro lado haciendo tarea o leyendo un libro; lo hacía hasta que ella sabiéndose observada le sacaba el dedo medio.

 

+

 

No le dijo que la amaba durante sus dos primeros años de relación. No lo hizo hasta que un día él mismo se dio cuenta que tenía la necesidad de decírselo. Era un día normal, habían quedado de encontrarse en el café de la universidad para tomarse algo en su hora libre y a la salida ir a comer algo antes de que cada quien volviera a sus tareas. Aitana estaba usando un suéter de color naranja, unos jeans y unos tenis blancos, no llevaba nada en especial, pero igual que siempre se veía perfecta.

-Hola, guapa -Jerome la abrazó por la espalda y ni siquiera intentó sorprenderla porque ella lo había escuchado cinco metros antes de que llegara.

-¿Pasaste tu examen? -Aitana levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Excelencia -Jerome le besó la frente -¿Pediste?

-Dos capuchinos con crema irlandesa y dos donas de maple -Aitana le sonrió -Hace un lindo día.

-Tú haces lindo mi día -Aitana rio antes de girarse a verlo.

-¿Por qué estás tan feliz? -La chica metió sus manos debajo de la chaqueta de Jerome -¿Te dieron más tiempo para entregar ese ensayo?

-No -Jay arrugó la nariz -Sigo teniendo cinco días para hacerlo -Aitana presionó sus labios sobre la barba de su novio. -Pero eso no me va a quitar mi buen humor.

-¿No? -Aitana continuó sonriendo mientras veía a su novio.

Jerome abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Necesitaba más agallas para decirle a su novia que la amaba de las que necesitaba para partir cráneos.

Aitana seguía con las cejas arqueadas en un gesto muy típico de ella. Jerome le acarició la mejilla antes de bajar su cabeza y besarla.

-Te amo -Murmuró tan bajito que Aitana no lo escuchó, pero sintió cada palabra sobre sus labios y eso fue suficiente para que su corazón comenzara a chocar fuerte contra sus costillas.

-Capuchino, crema irlandesa.

-Yo -Aitana apretó los labios para intentar dejar de sonreír y luego se giró para ir por los cafés.

Cuando llegó a su casa se acercó al calendario de su pared y rodeó el día con un corazón antes de hacerle una flechita y escribir ‘Primer ‘Te amo’ de Jay’.

-Mamá -Aitana estaba recargada en la cocina cuando Erica levantó la bocina -Jay me ha dicho que me ama.

 _-¿Lo ha hecho? -_ Aitana murmuró un ajá. _-Bien por él, ya era hora de que lo aceptara._

-Mamá -Aitana alargó la última letra -Creo que yo también lo amo.

 _-Tómate tu tiempo, Tana -_ Erica intentó sonar lo más maternal posible con su hija - _Nadie te obliga a amar a nadie, simplemente lo sientes._

-Ya -Aitana suspiró -Solamente quería decírtelo, mamá.

 _-Un peso menos_ -Erica sonrió, aunque su hija no la viera - _Dile a ese chico que te cuide._

Aitana puso los ojos en blanco antes de colgar el teléfono. Su novio se había ganado que le preparara la cena.

 

+

 

-Aitana Tamara Boyd -Aitana se puso de pie ante la mención de su nombre y caminó a recoger su constancia de estudios. Sus padres estaban en la parte de atrás, junto a sus dos hermanas menores, su mejor amigo y su novio. Jerome incluso se puso de pie y aplaudió con fuerza cuando la miró.

Su nivel de orgullo era casi igual al de sus padres, solamente que él la estaba esperando con un ramo de rosas y unos boletos de avión escondidos entre ellas.

-Felicidades -Jerome le dio las rosas a Skandar antes de levantarla de los muslos y besarla en condiciones porque se estaba graduando de la universidad.

-Gracias -Aitana lo miró a los ojos. Jerome había ido a su graduación de la secundaria y ahora estaba con ella mientras se graduaba de la universidad -Jerome.

-Dime -Jerome seguía mirándola, como si no creyera que fuera real, la hacía sentir tan desnuda que casi le daba pena.

-Te amo -Murmuró ella antes de sonreír y volver a besarlo.

-Bien -Jerome movió despacio su cabeza. La devolvió al suelo con cuidado.

-¿Bien? -Aitana se cruzó de brazos -¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? Acabo de decirte que…

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -Jerome no estaba puesto sobre una de sus rodillas, pero no era suficiente cuando su mirada decía todo lo que su cuerpo no.

Aitana contuvo la respiración, miró en anillo, una bonita piedra con dos piedras más a los lados. Se veía costoso, pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención.

-¿Realmente quieres casarte conmigo? -Jerome respiró profundo.

-Quiero continuar peleando contigo, quiero ver tu rostro sin maquillaje, quiero verte cuando estás leyendo y entrenar cada mañana juntos -Jerome le acomodó el cabello tras su oreja -Quiero despertarme en cincuenta años y decirte que sigues siendo la persona perfecta para mí.

-¿Vas a soportar que te pida que me hagas el café? -Preguntó Aitana -¿Vas a soportar quedarte con los niños en casa cuando yo tenga trabajo? ¿Vas a soportar que yo gane más dinero que tú? Porque lo voy a hacer, casada o no, no me voy a detener en eso de aprender y de hacer más cosas y…

-Cuidaré de los niños y lo demás iremos por mitad, sin importar quién gana más o quien gana menos, porque vamos juntos, es de dos -Jerome se apuntó a él y luego a ella -Nadie está por encima de nadie ¿Cierto?

-Cierto -Aitana dio un paso hacia el frente -Aclarado eso, quiero que te cases conmigo.

 

+

 

Jerome se encontró tres años más tarde usando una corona de plástico y sosteniendo a ‘La Bestia’ que no era nada más que un peluche que Derek les compró cuando recién nacieron y se peleaban por Chewbaca.

-¡Llegué!

-Shh -Jerome se puso un dedo en los labios y apuntó a la gemelita más pequeña -Pervinca acaba de dormirse.

-No le digas Pervinca.

-Pervinca y Vainilla -Jerome se acercó a Aitana, se acababa de sacar los tacones y su cabello estaba suelto -Papá nos leía esos libros.

-Lo sé, se los prestaste a Rose -Se dieron un beso de bienvenida antes de que ambos caminaran a la cocina para comer. -Tu padre está buscando un nuevo asistente ahora que ascendieron a Claud y los postulantes son tan horribles, no tienen sentido de la moda.

-Claro -Jerome miró a su esposa -Porque papá es Miranda Presley.

Aitana comenzó a reír -¿Qué tal las niñas?

-Vainilla ha aprendido a decir fritas y Pervinca ha hecho su primera patada de karate. Tenemos una badass en casa.

-Igual a su madre.

-En realidad yo diría que se parece más a mí -Jerome se apuntó con un dedo.

-¿Quieres que lo averigüemos? -Aitana se colocó en posición de ataque -Quien pierda lava los trastes.

-Me parece justo -Jerome también se colocó en posición, pero junto antes de que iniciaran la más pequeña de las gemelas, Samanta, comenzó a llorar. -¿Qué tiene mi hermosa Pervinca?

-Que no le digas Pervinca -Aitana tomó el plato de comida antes de acercarse a su hija -Hola, preciosa.

La niña miró a su madre y automáticamente le extendió los brazos.

-Creo que se parece a mí -Aitana tomó a su bebé en sus brazos -¿Qué tienes mi amor?

-¡Llegamos! -Maika entró a la casa como si fuera la suya, llevaba sus zapatos en sus manos y una mochila llena de juguetes -¡Hola, bebés!

-Maika -Claud tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos -Las niñas están durmiendo. -Sara, la gemelita más grande ya se había levantado ayudándose del sofá.

-Ya no -Maika se acercó a Sara para darle un besito y luego a Samanta -Hola.

-Hola -Sara se estaba pasando las manos por los ojos -Es Iyon Man, yo quiero.

-Iyon Man -Samanta se revolvió en brazos de su madre hasta que pudo acercarse a su primo y su hermana para jugar.

-Hola -Svenie seguía en la puerta -Lo seguimos educando -Dijo mirando a su hijo con cierta pena.

-También es un Hulk y mira -Maika abrió más su mochila -Es un Dino, papi Cloud me lo compró, pero te lo presto.

-Teno un Dino -Samanta se levantó y corrió a su habitación, se escuchó mucho trasteo y finalmente volvió con ellos sosteniendo su dragón de peluche.

-Muy bonito Dino -Maika le acomodó un poco el cabello -Pero es un dragón.

-Ah -Samanta frunció el ceño antes de abrazarlo con sus pequeños brazos.

-¿Quieren comer? -Jerome miró a su hermano menor y a su cuñado -Hice pescado.

-Claro -Claud pasó primero a la cocina y Sven se entretuvo saludando a sus sobrinas.

 

+

 

-Abuelo -Samanta se subió al regazo de Boyd -Enséñame a golpear a los chicos malos.

Aitana miró a su hija y luego miró a Jerome.

-¿Por qué?

Samanta respiró profundo -Porque son malos.

Jerome miró a su hija y sonrió tan grande que las mejillas le dolieron -¿De casualidad no eres familia de Stiles Stilinski?

-¡Sí! -La niña levantó sus bracitos -Es mi otro abuelito, tiene lunares, por todos lados y jugamos videojuegos.

Por otro lado, Sara tenía puesto su tutú y estaba esperando a que Jareth Boyd fuera por ella para llevarla a clase de ballet. Jerome ya había aprendido a hacer muchos peinados y en cada recital le llevaba rosas a su hija para decirle que había sido la mejor de todos, igual con Samanta después de cada partido de béisbol.

-Quiero saber karate -Samanta seguía en el regazo de Boyd -Y kick boxing y todo, todo, quiero patear traseros. Traseros de cazadores gordos y feos.

-Una cosa a la vez -Boyd le limpió el brillo de labios que se había corrido mientras hablaba -Pero vas a comer brócoli.

-¿Es carne?

-No, son los arbolitos.

-Es malo matar árboles -La niña frunció el ceño -No comes árboles.

-Sam.

-Pero vas a comer conmigo.

-Yo ya sé patear traseros.

-¿Y sabes karate? -Boyd frunció el ceño -Brócoli los dos.

-Brócoli los dos.

-Bien -Boyd resopló -Eres una tramposa.

-Le voy a decir al abuelito Derek -Samanta se cruzó de brazos -No puedes decirme tramposa, soy su reina Pervinca favorita.

-Le voy a decir que te consiente mucho -Boyd seguía mirando a su nieta -Demasiado.

-Tal vez -La niña apretó los labios -¿Me vas a enseñar?

-Sí.

-¿Ahora?

-No.

-¿Cuándo?

-En una semana.

-Mañana

-El miércoles.

-Bueno.

-Mañana es miércoles, papá -Aitana y Erica solamente se quedaron en la sala para ver la reacción de Boyd al darse cuenta que Samanta nuevamente le había ganado.

Jerome miró a sus dos hijas. Las dos tan diferentes y al mismo tiempo iguales, había un punto intermedio donde se juntaban y era como sobrevivían sin pelear constantemente.

-Son nuestras, Jay -Aitana se recargó en el cuerpo de su esposo -Tenemos dos bebés.

-Tenemos dos bebés -Repitió Jerome, despacito porque en ocasiones todavía le costaba creerse que esas tres personas del sexo femenino eran suyas, le soportaban y le tenían paciencia. Pero estaban ahí y era perfecto.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	64. Capítulo extra 4: Dylar

-Diego, Diego, Diego, Diego. -Hubo un silencio prolongado -Diego.

-Skylar.

Diego abrió un solo ojo y vio a su novio brincar al otro lado de la cama en un movimiento para nada humano. Skylar se dejó caer boca abajo y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Buenos días -El más joven tenía una sonrisa enorme, llena de vida, vibrante. Era como una onda expansiva cada vez que sonreía. -Ya es hora de levantarnos.

-Ni siquiera ha salido el sol -Diego levantó su brazo y lo dejó caer en la espalda desnuda de su novio. Por lo menos en ese momento era humano y no estaba en su forma completa ocupando casi todo el colchón.

-Eso es por las cortinas, mi cuerpo dice que ya son buenos días -Diego le acarició el tatuaje en su espalda, exactamente la luna que estaba rellena hasta la mitad con tinta de colores, porque era luna llena el día en que él y Jared nacieron. Así que él tenía la mitad de la luna y Jared la otra.

-Tu cuerpo también dijo eso cuando estábamos en África y eran las tres de la madrugada.

-JetLag -Dijo Skylar con su manera tan extraña de hablar. Tenía un acento algo extraño y sus palabras salían con la misma felicidad con la que él existía. -¿Podemos ir a desayunar?

-¿Ahora?

-Vamos -Skylar se movió en la cama hasta casi quedar encima de él -Por favor, Diego. ¿Sí? Y te daré mi noche entera.

-¿Me estás ofreciendo sexo a cambio de ir a desayunar ya? -Sky se lo pensó un poco antes de asentir varias veces -Parece un buen trato.

-¿Hecho?

-Hecho.

Ni siquiera había terminado la palabra cuando Skylar brincó de la cama completamente desnudo y corrió directamente a la ducha con la toalla en su mano.

-¿No vienes? -Preguntó. Tenía una bonita boca, una bonita nariz y unos bonitos ojos. Pero eso era algo que Diego no le decía, prefería decirle que le encantaban sus besos o que le gustaba verlo arrugar la nariz cuando sonreía.

-Como decirte que no -Diego ni siquiera se estiró antes de ir tras él. Skylar era, en general, bonito. Como algo para estar en un escaparate, era infantil, pero al mismo tiempo maduro. Era un viajero incansable y la única razón por la cual Diego no se cansaba de despertar un día en Roma y al día siguiente en Paris.

Le quitó la poca ropa que le quedaba mientras le besaba las pequitas casi invisibles de sus hombros.

-Tengo hambre, Diego.

-Yo también -Skylar hizo un sonido extraño cuando lo metió directamente a la ducha pegando su torso a su espalda. -Y me despertaste.

-Disculpe, señor lobo. No era la intención de este chanchito irrumpir su… ah -Skylar apretó sus uñas en el antebrazo de Diego -Joder, más despacio, idiota.

 

+

 

Diego tenía el menú arriba a pesar de que ya había escogido, pero frente a él Skylar aún no se decidía, así que solamente le quedaba observarlo y para observarlo sin desconcentrarlo tenía que pretender que no lo estaba observando, que no estaba disfrutando de como movía sus labios y como se movía su frente cada vez que creía haber encontrado justo lo que quería para desayunar.

-Creo que lo tengo -Skylar bajó el menú y miró a su novio -¿Tu ya?

-Espera -Diego miró por última vez el menú y asintió -Creo que quiero tocino.

-¿Te vas a comer un chanchito?

-Ya me comí uno en la ducha -Skylar abrió grandes los ojos y lo pateó por debajo de la mesa -¿Qué?

-No lo digas en voz alta. Hay niños aquí -Sky apuntó a la mesa junto a la de ellos.

-¿Ahora es malo comer chanchitos? -Diego arqueó ambas cejas -Porque a mi me ha gustado mucho ese, tenía unas bonitas piernas.

-Diego.

-Skylar.

Sky puso los ojos en blanco y se giró a ver a la mesera.

-Quiero huevos con salchicha, una malteada de fresa, dos tostadas con mermelada de fresa también y una taza de café con dos de azúcar y muy poca leche -Skylar le sonrió -Por favor.

-Yo quiero tocino, dos huevos en tostada, un café sin azúcar y un vaso de agua -Diego también le sonrió a la mesera -¿Puedes ponerle una carita feliz de bombón a sus tostadas?

-Diego -Skylar no dejaba de mover los pies bajo la mesa -Estoy intentando ya no pedirlo.

-Y una manzana picada en forma de papas, para confundirlo -La mesera les dedicó una sonrisa divertida antes de alejarse con la orden terminada -¿Qué?

Skylar tenía las mejillas llenas de aire y los labios en una mueca extraña.

-He dicho que ya no voy a pedir el menú infantil -Sky movió un poco los pies -Camden ya no lo hace y es pequeño.

-Camden es Camden -Diego movió su mano por encima de la mesa hasta tomar la mano de Skylar -A ti te gusta el menú infantil.

-Es que lo hacen bonito -Skylar resopló -Jay dice que es tonto, que lo hacen así para los niños para que lo coman, pero a mí me gusta. Me recuerda a cuando papá nos llevaba a su oficina y salíamos a desayunar.

-¿Se los llevaba a su oficina? -Diego frunció el ceño.

-Jamás tuvimos niñera, además del tío Jackson. Así que nos criamos en la oficina, en casa, en casa de los abuelos y en Delicias Stilinski -Skylar entrelazó sus dedos con los de Diego -Teníamos juguetes, una cuna, plastilina, muchas cartulinas y hasta unas macetitas.

-Déjame adivinar de quien eran las macetitas -Diego frunció el ceño -¿Tuyas?

-Esa es una calumnia -Skylar lo apuntó con el salero -Las macetas las puso Brett, yo solamente las cuidé.

-Tu -Diego continuó frunciendo el ceño -Tú que hiciste un viaje antes de tu examen final solamente para saber si realmente era una momosa lo que estaban llevando.

-Mimosa Pudica -Corrigió Skylar -Y esa planta es hermosa, D. Tenía que estar seguro que lo estaban haciendo bien, es mi deber como…

-Lo sé, lo sé -Diego levantó la mano de su novio para besarle los nudillos -Es sólo que sigo sin creérmelo, te llevaste tus apuntes para seguir estudiando en el helicóptero y volviste media hora antes de tu examen, Skylar.

-Y obtuve una puntuación perfecta -Skylar le sonrió -¿Estás molesto porque no te invité?

-¿Invitarme? Yo tenía que dormir y no lo hice porque mi novio estaba viajando a no sé dónde -Skylar apretó los labios -No tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando te vi volver.

-No era peligroso -Skylar tomó la otra mano de su novio -Ya no lo haré, si no ha sido planeado ya no volaré.

-Si no es conmigo tampoco.

-¿Qué?

-Mi deber como tú novio es cuidarte -Diego soltó sus manos cuando llegaron con su desayuno.

-Cuidarme -Skylar estaba sonriendo a la mesera, pero sonaba un poco serio -A mí, ahora tú me cuidas a mí.

-Exactamente -Diego empezó por su taza de café -Mi deber es cuidarte, asegurarme que no haces nada estúpido.

-Ahora hago cosas estúpidas.

-Tengo que asegurarme que nada sale mal -Diego le entregó la sal -Porque si algo sale mal y no estoy ahí para ayudarte no sabría qué hacer.

El coraje que estaba sintiendo tres segundos atrás se esfumó tan rápido que ni siquiera recordó que había estado ahí.

-Así que no vas a viajar sin mi otra vez -Dijo Diego de una manera tan pausada que Skylar sintió las palabras colarse por sus huesos -No a un viaje de reconocimiento.

-¿Y si no se acopla con los tuyos? -Skylar usó su tenedor para escoger las mejores salchichas.

-Entonces le hablaré a tu tío Jackson.

Skylar se mordió el labio para evitar reírse.

-Tú tampoco irás a ninguna mina sin mí -Diego presionó sus labios en una línea y acabó por asentir. -Nunca y haremos viajes por placer, más viajes por placer.

-Pero no vamos a volver a dormir bajo ningún monumento histórico -Soltó el mayor, antes de llevarse un buen trozo de tocino a la boca -Chanchito.

 

+

 

-Diego, Diego, Diego, Diego.

-Cállate.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Sky.

 

+

 

-Diego ¿Diego? Diego mírame. Diego no te duermas, ya viene el helicóptero.

-Skylar.

-Aquí estoy, tranquilo -Skylar le acarició el cabello antes de disparar una nueva bengala. -Solamente no te duermas. Tranquilo.

Diego se perdió gran parte del camino. Escuchó el helicóptero, lo sintió cerca y escuchó más voces.

-Necesita suero, tal vez está teniendo una reacción alérgica. No lo sé.

-¿Por qué no la estás teniendo tú?

-Porque… porque ¡Diego!

 

+

 

-¿Skylar?

-Diego -El rostro de Sky fue lo primero que logró enfocar. Sus ojos entrecerrados, su nariz lisa, sus labios apretados. -Tranquilo. ¿Quieres algo?

-¿Qué pasó? -Diego volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Estábamos recorriendo el lindero, como siempre. Te alejaste para orinar y de pronto gritaste. No lo sé -Skylar le pasó los dedos por el cabello -Sufriste una reacción alérgica, llevas dormido dos días -Diego abrió nuevamente los ojos -Tu madre está afuera ¿Quieres que le hable?

-¿Por qué me hiciste ir contigo?

-¿Qué?

-No quiero conocer otros lugares, Hale -Diego tragó duro -No en un tiempo.

-No te preocupes, no volveremos a salir del país -Skylar le estaba sonriendo -No lo haremos, no hasta que estés preparado.

-No, Skylar. No volveré a arriesgar mi vida por ti.

-¿Qué?

-Yo no quería ir a Tasmania, ni siquiera tenía el dinero para ese viaje, pero tú siempre quieres estarte moviendo, siempre quieres ir a cualquier lugar y ni siquiera me lo preguntas -Diego tragó duro. Sentía la boca seca, su cuerpo entero se sentía seco, deshidratado. -Estoy harto de todo lo que tengo que hacer por ti.

-Yo nunca te pedí que vinieras conmigo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Pero acaso me detuviste? ¿Acaso en algún momento me preguntaste que es lo que quería? ¿Y cuando era yo quien quería salir?

-Jamás te detuve -Skylar se giró a la mesita de al lado para servirle un vaso con agua. Diego solamente estaba molesto y Skylar no podía molestarse porque entonces diría cosas que no quería y después se iba a arrepentir.

Su padre siempre le dijo que, aunque su cerebro estuviera molesto su corazón no pensaba igual.

-Tuve que decir no a expediciones porque sucedían en luna llena y tú no podías ir. Tuve que llevar mi tarea a Beacon Hills porque era luna llena y tú necesitabas a tus padres -Diego recibió el vaso de agua con el ceño fruncido -He hecho demasiado por ti.

-Yo no te lo pedí, Diego -Skylar escondió sus manos en su espalda -Yo jamás te pedí nada. Si tanto te molestaba debiste decírmelo.

-¿Y qué iba a decir? ¿Te amo, Skylar, pero si hubiera sabido lo que eras jamás te habría pedido ser mi novio?

El sonido que hizo Skylar quedó escondido con el mismo sonido que hizo la madre de Diego al entrar en la habitación.

-Vete, Skylar.

-¿Estamos terminando? -La voz del más joven estaba temblando.

-Si -Diego respiró profundo -No voy a arriesgar mi vida por uno de tus caprichos otra vez.

-Diego…

El humano movió su mano lejos de la de Skylar. -Vete.

-Espero que te mejores pronto, Diego -Skylar se lo pensó un poco antes de salir de la habitación.

-¿Skylar? -Sky se detuvo en seco cuando vio a su papá y a su gemelo -¿Qué ocurre?

-Está bien -Skylar se limpió la nariz con una de sus manos -Ya está despierto y parece que todo va bien.

-¿Skylar? -Jared dio un paso más cerca de él. Ya no llevaba su uniforme con el que llegó y finalmente su estómago había dejado de exigir comida. -¿Estás bien?

Sky miró sus manos. Nunca le habían gustado, tampoco su nariz. Pero le gustaba cuando Diego le decía que a él le gustaba tomarlo de la mano y cuando arrugaba su nariz al reír.

-Terminó conmigo -Murmuró tan bajito que solamente su papá y su gemelo lo escucharon. -Dijo que no va a arriesgar su vida por otro capricho mío y que de haber sabido lo que soy jamás se habría fijado en mí.

-Le voy a partir los huesos que le quedan enteros -Stiles jaló a Jared del gorro de su chaqueta -Papá déjame ir.

-Vamos a casa, Red. Tu hermano no tiene que estar aquí -Stiles le acomodó el cabello a Skylar -Vayan al auto, los alcanzaré ahí.

-Claro, papá.

Skylar se recargó en el cuerpo de Jared todo el camino hasta el auto.

-No ha sido tu culpa, Skylar -Jared lo miró a los ojos -Tal vez te molestes contigo mismo por lo que eres, pero no es tu culpa, es de Diego. Es él quien ha decidido darse por vencido, no tú. Y no es por tu culpa.

-No debí presionarlo tanto -Skylar se miró las manos -Pero se veía igual de feliz que yo y yo creía… Creí que era igual de feliz que yo.

-Te ha hecho llorar, Sky. Ese idiota no te merece -Jared lo abrazó durante tanto tiempo que casi se le entumieron los brazos.

-Listo, chicos -Stiles estaba llevando su chaqueta en su brazo -Vamos por tus cosas, te conseguiré un nuevo departamento.

-Puedo quedarme con Daehler -Sky se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo -Igual ya va a terminar el semestre.

-Como sea -Stiles le abrió la puerta del auto -No vas a tener que volver a verlo.

-En realidad es él quien no quiere verme a mi -Sky se acomodó el cinturón y cerró los ojos -No sé qué voy a hacer de ahora en adelante.

-Sky.

-Lo sé, va a pasar. Pero por ahora realmente siento que me voy a morir si no lo veo mañana.

 

+

 

-¿Kenzie? -Skylar estaba recargado en la entrada mirando a su cuñado. Kenzie tenía frente a él distintas botellas de distintos elementos y estaba haciendo cosas diferentes con cada uno de ellos haciendo uso de sus manos -¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro -Kenzie no se giró a verlo, pero sabía con quien hablaba -¿Qué sucede?

-He estado pensando -Skylar apretó los labios -Y quiero saber si hay algo que te borre ciertas memorias.

-¿Recuerdos? -Preguntó Kenzie y Skylar asintió -¿Quieres olvidarte de Diego?

-No -Skylar se acercó a su cuñado -Lo extraño, pero papá sigue diciendo que va a mejorar con el tiempo -El zorro suspiró -En realidad quiero que él se olvide de mí. Si fue tan malo este tiempo, creo que lo mejor es que lo olvide.

-Tú no puedes decidir eso, Sky -Kenzie devolvió cada elemento a su frasco y se giró a verlo -No puedes jugar con los recuerdos de las personas.

-Lo he visto aquí hace una semana -Skylar se dejó caer en el suelo -Parece que le falta algo y creo que es sus ganas de volver a viajar. A él le gustaba mucho explorar otros lugares, era excelente sabiendo que investigar y haciendo cálculos -El más grande se pasó la lengua por los labios -Quiero que vuelva a hacerlo, pero con el recuerdo de lo que pasó en Tasmania va a ser difícil.

-Eso tampoco te corresponde a ti -Kenzie comenzó a guardar sus frascos y sus libros.

-Kenz si no lo haces tú encontraré alguien más que lo haga -Skylar se acercó a él -No te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes a matar a alguien. Quiero que vuelva a ser lo que era.

Kenzie miró a su cuñado. En ocasiones podía ver el zorro que había dentro de él, se imaginaba sus orejas y como brincaba de un lado a otro.

-Si lo hago ¿Vas a intentar ser tú otra vez? -Preguntó Kenzie sin dejar de verlo.

-Sí -Skylar tragó duro -Si lo haces va a ser más fácil para mi superarlo.

-Bien -Kenzie apretó los labios -Pero le diremos a tu papá.

-Claro -Skylar asintió varias veces -Gracias, Kenzie.

Kenzie no respondió.

 

+

 

Skylar se dio cuenta que había funcionado cuando vio a Diego volver a sonreír. Cuando lo vio de pie en la fila del cine con su madre sosteniendo sus palomitas favoritas y su refresco de manzana.

-¿Ya estás feliz? -Kenzie estaba de pie junto a Skylar -No recuerda la historia que tuvieron juntos, solamente eso.

-Bien -Skylar asintió -Gracias, Kenz.

-Agradécemelo en cien años -Kenzie se alejó sin avisarle.

Skylar se quedó ahí un rato más escuchando a su exnovio hablar español con su madre, murmurarle datos de la película y finalmente reírse. En ese momento se preguntó cuántas veces le dijo que amaba su risa.

Cuando volvió a casa sintió que el aire volvía nuevamente a sus pulmones, como si finalmente hubiera logrado impulsarse desde el fondo del océano para llegar a la superficie.

-Tienes que mantenerte lejos de él ahora -Derek lo estaba esperando sentado en su habitación. Al lado de él estaba la cabra que Diego le dio en la secundaria. -Si él se enamora nuevamente de ti, y tal vez lo haga, va a querer besarte -Skylar se dejó caer junto a su padre -Se han subestimado demasiado los besos, cachorro, pero tienen un poder muy peculiar en los hechizos.

-No estoy entiendo -Skylar se metió bajo el brazo de Derek.

-Si él te besa va a recordar todo nuevamente -Derek le acarició el hombro -Dudo mucho que Kenzie lo haya sabido, pero así es. Tienes que mantenerte lejos de él.

-Biología estará en el mismo campus, pero queda muy lejos de química, papá -Skylar cerró los ojos -¿Me haces dormir?

-Ya estás grande, Sky -Derek bajó la cabeza para ver a su hijo. Era el más bajito de todos, tenía la piel de un bonito tono y todos los días tomaba el agua suficiente para mantenerla hidratada -Ven aquí.

Derek se sacó los zapatos y luego se acostó en la cama. Skylar, como cuando era bebé, recargó su cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos. Cinco minutos después ya estaba completamente dormido.

 

+

 

-¡Sky la puerta!

-¡Abre! -Skylar estaba metido en el cuarto de lavado intentando averiguar cómo funcionaba su nueva lavadora. -¡YAEL! -Skylar devolvió el jabón al estante más cercano y caminó a la puerta. Ni siquiera eran las diez de la mañana, los vecinos no deberían estarlo molestando tan temprano -Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Sky -El corazón de Skylar se detuvo cuando vio a la mujer que había sido su suegra hasta meses atrás.

-Señora Morello -Sky miró al interior del departamento -¿Quiere pasar?

-No -La mujer le sonrió -Vengo a entregarte algo que es tuyo.

-Por favor no -Skylar cerró los ojos durante unos segundos -Lo que sea que le haya dado a Diego, pueden donarlo, tirarlo. No lo sé.

-En realidad es algo que él te había dado a ti -La mujer comenzó a rebuscar en su bolsa -Luego de que volvieron, él estuvo recibiendo varias llamadas de aquí, pero nunca quería tomarlas hasta que finalmente juntó el valor y vino -Skylar comenzó a mover rápidamente su pie -Cuando volvió estaba más molesto y dijo que iría a hablar contigo -La mujer sostuvo la cajita entre sus manos -¿Ya no quieres a mi hijo, Skylar?

-Justo ahora siento que no voy a dejar de quererlo nunca -Skylar apretó sus dedos en la puerta.

-Son jóvenes, Sky. Es normal que se equivoquen y que digan cosas feas, pero también es normal que intenten repararlo -La mujer le acercó la cajita -Es para ti, Skylar.

Sky sostuvo la cajita con la punta de sus dedos intentando juntar el valor de abrirlo y cuando no lo hizo fue la madre de Diego quien lo hizo por él.

-Mi hijo quería casarse contigo, Skylar. Y sé que está pretendiendo que está mejor, pero no lo está. Soy su madre y lo conozco. Le haces falta.

-Quédeselo -Skylar cerró la cajita y se la entregó.

-Es tuyo.

-Diego jamás me lo dio y si las cosas llegan a cambiar, entonces podrá hacerlo -Sky tragó duro -Pero ahora no es mío.

-¿Lo vas a buscar, Skylar? ¿Vas a buscar a mi muchacho? -Skylar parpadeó despacio, tenía muchas ganas de decirle que sí, pero no podía.

-Lo intentaré -Sky se miró los dedos -Gracias por venir, señora Morello.

-Gracias a ti.

Yael estaba de pie en la entrada de la cocina cuando Skylar cerró la puerta. Parecía el adolescente que llegó un día a su casa con su hermano mayor y que no sabía qué hacer.

-Ayúdame con la lavadora -Pidió Sky antes de volver al diminuto cuarto para averiguar cómo funcionaba esa cosa del demonio.

 

+

 

-¿Leíste el mensaje de Charlie? -Yael todavía se estaba duchando cuando Skylar entró al departamento. Podía escuchar el agua caliente correr por todo el cuerpo del más joven y los sonidos que hacía cada vez que daba en alguna zona sensible -¡Sky!

-Te estoy escuchando -Skylar dejó la compra en la cocina -¿Qué decía?

-¡Hay una fiesta! -Yael cerró el agua -Es de derecho, pero no importa, estamos invitados.

-Dile a Charlie que gracias, pero no estoy interesado -Yael se asomó por la puerta de la cocina con nada más que la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo -¿Qué?

-¿Qué? -Yael resopló -Estamos yendo a esa fiesta, Skylar. Ponte ropa bonita -Yael se devolvió a su habitación intentando que la toalla no se le resbalara. -¡Y no digas que no! O llamaré a mi hermano.

Skylar realmente no creía que Yael fuera a llamar a Matthew hasta que abrió la puerta del departamento y se encontró con Matt y Charlie al otro lado. Ni siquiera le dieron tiempo de cerrarles la puerta en la cara.

-No tengo ganas de ir a ninguna fiesta.

-Skylar -Charlie se tocó el tabique -Ha pasado un año. Tienes que hacer algo más que ir a la escuela y volver al departamento.

-Volví hace dos días de Cuba -Skylar se dejó caer en el sofá.

-Necesitas conocer más gente, distraerte. -Skylar abrió la boca para refutar a Matt. -Gente que hable tú mismo idioma.

-¿Y qué voy a ganar con eso?

-Te vas a divertir, te vas a emborrachar. Tienes 22 años -Charlie movió las manos de manera exagerada. -Eres joven y guapo. Seguramente hasta follas.

-Charles -Matt miró a su novio y negó con la cabeza -Si quieres podemos ir a tomar nosotros solos, pero tienes que salir de casa.

-Lo agradezco, chicos, pero…

-Ve a cambiarte, Stilinski -Matt se cruzó de brazos -Y que sea por algo decente o que no tenga puré de tomate en algún lugar.

-Es de la pizza -Sky miró su playera de los 7 enanitos -Si no me gusta me voy a ir.

-Te vas a quedar como mínimo una hora -Charles levantó su índice -Una.

 

+

 

-Joder -Matt dejó de ver a Skylar y comenzó a ver por encima del hombro del zorro.

-¿Qué es? -Skylar intentó girar la cabeza y Charlie automáticamente lo evitó -¿Qué sucede?

-Es Diego -Matt miró a Skylar -No tenía ni la menor idea de que iba a estar aquí.

-Me voy -Skylar quitó la mano de Charlie de su mejilla -Los veré en la casa chicos…

-¡JR! -Skylar se tensó cuando escuchó su voz -¡Oye!

-Me voy -Sky estaba respirando despacio, pero casi no podía sentir el aire colándose en sus pulmones.

-Ya te vio -Matt levantó la mano y luego se giró a Skylar -Si te vas ahora va a ser muy obvio que lo estás evitando.

-Ni siquiera sabe quién soy.

-Charlie -Diego saludó primero al pelirrojo -Tienes más pecas.

-Como una jirafa -Charlie también lo saludó -¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

-Muy bien. No esperaba verlos aquí -Diego saludó a Matt, Yael y finalmente miró a Skylar -Creo que no hemos tenido el placer.

El corazón de Sky se detuvo. Diego estaba ahí, frente a él, sonriendo igual que siempre.

-Soy Diego, como el dientes de sable de La era de hielo.

-Skylar -Sky jaló aire antes de tomar su mano.

-Lindo nombre -Diego le recorrió el rostro con la mirada -Me recuerdas a alguien -Sky metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón -Ya sé -Diego sonrió más amplio -El mecánico ¿Cómo se llama? -Diego miró a los Daehler -El que es hermano del novio de tu hermano.

-¿Skandar?

-¡Eso! -Diego miró nuevamente a Sky -Y creo que se llaman casi igual.

-Es mi hermano mayor -Skylar movió despacio su pie.

-Así que eres de Beacon Hills -Diego se pasó la lengua por los labios -¿Por qué no te había visto antes?

-Casi no estoy en Beacon -Skylar miró a Matt.

-Skylar viaja mucho -Charlie rodeó la cintura de su novio con un brazo -Estudia Biología.

-¿De verdad? -Diego se cruzó de brazos -Estudio ingeniería química, hace más de un año hice un viaje a Tasmania con algunos botánicos y biólogos. Pero no todo salió bien, tuve que retirarme a la mitad de la expedición.

-¿Por qué? -Sky frunció el ceño. Su propia voz se escuchaba diferente para sus oídos.

-Muchas cosas -Diego movió las manos -¿Tú has ido a Tasmania?

-Una vez -Sky sonrió -He querido volver, pero no lo he hecho.

-Tal vez podríamos hacerlo juntos -Diego de pronto parecía el mismo chico que hablaba de los elementos con la misma pasión con la que se recitan los versos.

-Lo pensaré -Sky miró su reloj -Debo irme.

-¿Qué? -Diego arrugó la nariz -No, no te vayas, esto va a empezando y ¿Has tomado algo?

-No -Sky negó con la cabeza -Pero realmente debo irme.

-Venga -Diego le dio un golpecito en el hombro -¿Quién te espera? -Diego consideró su victoria cuando Skylar no respondió -Ahí está.

Un chico cayó de la segunda planta directo en los matorrales.

-¿Les apetece ir a beber a otro lugar?

Skylar solamente los siguió porque de igual manera Diego no lo conocía, así que podía darse ese pequeño lujo de hablar con él un poco más.

-Dime, niño Biología -Diego le entregó su vaso de whisky -¿Cuál es el último lugar al que has ido?

-Cuba -Sky movió los hielos -¿Y tú?

-Canadá -Diego acercó un poco su silla a la de Sky -¿Alguna vez te habían dicho que tienes bonitos ojos?

-No -Skylar miró su vaso -¿Qué tal Canadá?

-Es bonito -Diego le sonrió -Hubo un pequeño problema y algo explotó -El humano le mostró su brazo -Va a quedar cicatriz.

-¿Quemadura? -Skylar pasó sus dedos por la herida.

-Si -Diego sonrió -Pero ya tengo la cita para hacerme un tatuaje encima.

-¿De verdad?

-Últimamente tengo muchas ideas para tatuajes -Diego giró su mano, uno de sus dedos estaba casi rozando el meñique de Skylar. -Hace unos meses me tatué un zorro en el pecho -Diego sonrió. -Justo encima del corazón.

-¿Por qué un zorro? -Sky frunció el ceño.

-No lo sé, lo necesitaba -Diego se encogió de hombros y el movimiento hizo que finalmente su dedo quedara encima del de Skylar -¿Nunca has querido algo, pero no sabes porque?

-No lo sé -Skylar tragó duro -No lo recuerdo.

-Es como cuando estás conociendo a una persona, no sabes cómo va a resultar, pero quieres seguir conociéndola -Diego presionó su dedo sobre el meñique de Skylar.

-Debo irme -Sky se bebió lo que quedaba se whisky -Despídeme de los chicos, olvidé que tenía que hacer algunas cosas.

-¿Skylar?

-Ha sido un placer charlar contigo, Diego.

Skylar dejó el dinero para su bebida en la mesa y salió del lugar.

Al día siguiente volvió a Beacon Hills.

 

+

 

Stiles sintió cuando Skylar levantó la colcha y se acostó justo a su lado. Sintió sus pies tibios y su cabello hacerle cosquillas bajo la nariz.

-¿Soñaste feo? -Stiles se giró a su hijo para abrazarlo.

-He visto a Diego -Murmuró Sky, tan bajito que solamente Stiles podía escucharlo -Quiero pedir intercambio a Brasil.

-¿Brasil?

-Tengo miedo de no poder superarlo nunca, papá -Sky se escondió en el pecho de Stiles -Lo quiero mucho.

-Lo sé, Sky -Stiles le acarició la espalda -Lo sé, cariño.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste en una vida sin papá?

-No -Stiles le besó la frente -Nunca lo hice. En todos mis planes estaba él, pensaba en el futuro y solamente me imaginaba con él. Así que después de cada pelea, uno de los dos tenía que perder el orgullo e ir y arreglarlo porque no había un futuro donde estuviéramos separados -Skylar levantó un poco los ojos para verlo -Tal vez simplemente tenías que intentar arreglarlo, Sky.

-Jamás podría arreglar ser un hombre lobo -Sky suspiró -Quiero irme lejos.

-Aquí o en el otro lado del mundo, si lo amas lo vas a seguir haciendo -Stiles lo apretó un poco más contra su pecho -Solamente espera, continúa tu viva. Lo que sea va a suceder, no va a ser fácil, pero va a pasar.

-Papá -Stiles miró a su hijo -Te quiero mucho, papá.

-Ya lo sé -Stiles le besó nuevamente la frente -Yo también te quiero mucho, mi pequeña manzana más dulce de la canasta.

Maika fue quien lo despertó la mañana siguiente. El niño entro corriendo a la habitación y le pellizcó las mejillas antes de subirse a la cama con él.

-¡Maika! -Derek fue el primero en sentir el peso del niño sobre ellos -Maika tus pies.

-Pies -Skylar vio en cámara lenta como el niño brincaba por encima de Stiles y caía sobre su cuerpo -Tío.

-Hola, Maika -Sky le acarició la espalda -¿Cómo estás?

-Leche -Maika le mostró su biberón -No hay.

-¿Quieres leche? -El bebé movió rápidamente su cabeza.

-Te haré un nuevo biberón.

-¡MAIKA VEN ACÁ!

-O iremos con tu papi ¿Quieres ir con papi Svenie? -Maika se lo pensó un poco antes de bajar de la cama corriendo y salir de la habitación.

-¡Papá!

Skylar se acomodó contra el cuerpo de Stiles y decidió que podía dormir un poquito más.

-¿Papi? -Camden iba de puntitas, pero aun así podía escuchar sus piecitos -Pops -Camden brincó directamente en medio de la cama ocasionando que Skylar casi cayera por el borde.

-Cam.

-¿Sky?

-Estás gordo, Camden -Skylar salió de la cama y su hermanito se acomodó mucho mejor en medio de sus padres.

 

+

 

-Creí que te habías ido -Yael estaba sentado a mitad de la salita haciendo quien sabe qué cosa con Charlie.

-¿Eso va a explotar?

-Se supone que no -Charlie miró el circuito eléctrico en medio de ellos -¿Dónde estuviste?

-Casa -Skylar jaló su maleta -Pasé por la granja de Joseph, me transformé en el bosque, comí semillas y jugué lacrosse.

-Asombroso -Charlie volvió a acostarse sobre su espalda con el libro por encima de su cabeza -Hay pizza en el refri.

-¿Es todo lo que comen cuando yo no estoy?

-Jr hace macarrones con queso muy ricos -Charlie levantó su mano -Es el mejor novio de la historia.

-Traje verduritas, un poco de queso y hay carne -Skylar abrió la nevera -¿Realmente, Yael? -Yael se giró a verlo. -¿Llenaste la nevera con gelatinas?

-Son buenas para el cuerpo -Yael se bajó los lentes y continuó con su trabajo -Por cierto, Diego preguntó por ti.

-Iré a ducharme y luego por café -Skylar jaló su maleta de la sala y la llevó a su pequeña habitación. Tenía muchas cosas ahí, demasiadas para el tamaño, pero valía la pena, aunque al levantarse chocara con todas las cosas alrededor.

En ocasiones sentía el aroma de Diego alrededor. Como si al mover alguna prenda el aroma de su exnovio se esparciera por el lugar, pero al intentar encontrarlo nuevamente ya no estaba. Era entonces cuando Skylar se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba a su lado. Todo en ese lugar parecía pequeño o fuera de lugar. Era todo un desorden.

-Iré por café -Charlie le hizo un movimiento con la mano que interpretó como ‘Ve y anda con cuidado’ y Yael le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Vuelve temprano.

-Es sólo café.

-Llevas un libro -Yael le apuntó la mano.

Skylar tomó las llaves del departamento y empezó el camino hacia el café más cercano. No era Delicias Stilinski, pero tampoco estaba tan malo como el café que Jerome bebía en su universidad. La abuelita Claudia se habría sentido ofendida de haber probado ese supuesto café.

La ciudad estaba igual que siempre, las tiendas, los colores. Era el mismo lugar, pero por primera vez lo estaba mirando a él y no a la persona a su lado.

-Un capuchino con extra de vainilla y una dona de maple -Skylar le sonrió a la vendedora -Por favor.

-¡Beacon! Hey, Beacon eres tú -Skylar reconoció la voz en la primera sílaba -Hola -Diego se recargó en la barra junto a él. Tenía los pómulos más afilados y no se había rasurado esa mañana -¿Me recuerdas? Soy Diego.

-Sí, lo sé -Skylar apretó los labios.

-Déjame que te invite el café -Diego se giró a la vendedora -Ponme lo mismo que él, por favor.

-Mi capuchino lleva doble vainilla -Murmuró Skylar sabiendo lo mucho que odiaba Diego cuando su comida llevaba doble porción de algo, a menos que fuera tocino, entonces podía consumir la cantidad que fuera.

-El mío normal -Diego miró a Skylar -Fui el otro día a Biología y no te vi.

-No estaba aquí.

-¿Excursión?

-Algo así -Skylar recibió su dona con una sonrisa.

-Verás -Diego recargó ambas manos en la barra -Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento en la fiesta -El humano tragó duro -Jr me lo explicó después y realmente fui un idiota.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Skylar arrugó la nariz.

-A tu reciente ruptura -Diego se pasó la lengua por los labios -Disculpa si te hice sentir abrumado o algo, no era mi intención. Es sólo que no puedo controlarlo ¿Sabes? Tienes una cara realmente muy bonita y creí que tal vez podría pedirte una cita al final de la noche -Skylar tragó duro -Pero está bien así. Podemos ser amigos ¿No? Tal vez ir de excursión juntos algún día -Diego le sonrió -¿Qué opinas?

-No tengo una cara bonita -La barista colocó ambos capuchinos frente a ellos. Diego fue más rápido sacando su tarjeta para pagar que Skylar intentando encontrar billetes nacionales en su cartera.

-Tienes un IQ muy bonito -Diego le entregó su servilleta -¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

-En realidad no planeaba sentarme -Mintió Sky -Tengo que volver a casa.

-¿En Beacon?

-No -Skylar apretó los labios.

-¿Puedo ir? Mi compañero de cuarto me abandonó hace más o menos un año y aún no he conseguido a nadie que se mude conmigo -Diego se colocó las gafas.

-Diego -Skylar se giró a verlo. Estaba completamente seguro de que le iba a decir que no podían seguirse viendo, que de hecho lo mejor es que estuviera lejos de él, pero al ver sus cejas arqueadas por encima de sus gafas y sus labios pegados a su vaso de café no pudo juntar el valor -No tienes permitido pedirme citas, ni tampoco creer que podemos llegar a ser algo porque no va a ser así.

Diego miró su café.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

-Nunca -Skylar también miró su café.

-En algún momento lo vas a superar, Skylar y entonces voy a estar ahí, justo frente a ti, como si de una poción de amor se tratara. -Skylar abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. -No sé quién fue, ni porque terminaron, pero estoy seguro que esa ha sido una señal del destino -Diego le sonrió -¿Por dónde es la casa?

-Es un departamento -Skylar suspiró -Y es por allá.

-Excelente -Diego tomó el libro bajo el brazo de Skylar y comenzó a hojearlo mientras caminaban -¿Quién eres, Sky? ¿Estella? -Diego escogió una página al azar para leer -No te imagino como ella, pero tampoco como Pip.

-No necesariamente tienes que ser el personaje de un libro -Skylar mordió su dona.

-Pero este libro, Sky tiene historia contigo. Lo sé por el desgaste, el aroma y las distintas marcas que tiene -Diego bebió café -¿Así que porque lo tienes? ¿Quién se supone que eres?

-Ninguno.

-Tendré que adivinarlo, entonces -Diego cerró el libro -Pero apuesto a que tu eres Estella y justo ahora yo soy Pip.

-Cierra la boca.

-Ciérramela.

Skylar hizo encajar lo que quedaba de su dona en la boca de Diego antes de seguir andando.

 

El rostro de Jr fue todo un poema cuando vio entrar a Diego al departamento. Skylar pudo oler sus emociones una a una conforme iban llegar al cuerpo de Daehler.

-¿Qué haces?

-Sky tiene tres compañeros, yo no tengo ninguno -Diego movió las manos -¿Qué es eso?

-No lo toques -Yael se acercó a su trabajo -Es mi proyecto de robótica.

-¿Y qué va a ser? -Diego frunció el ceño.

-Aun no lo sé, pero va a ser algo -Yael miró su proyecto -Siempre termina siendo algo.

-¿Sky hacemos cena? -Charlie miró a su novio antes de mirar a Skylar -Ya.

Skylar tomó nuevamente su vaso de café y lo siguió directamente a la cocina. Jr cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -El chico Daehler se cruzó de brazos -Hace dos semanas estabas decidido a olvidarlo, a seguir adelante y ahora lo traes al departamento ¿En qué estás pensando, Skylar?

-Lo encontré en el café -Sky bajó la cabeza -Me preguntó si podía venir y no supe decirle que no.

-No -Matt se acercó tanto a su rostro que pudo sentir su respiración contra su frente -Así se dice: No y si quieres hacerlo menos rudo te inventas una excusa, como que estás ocupado intentando olvidarte de él.

-¿Qué harías en mi lugar?

-Para empezar no le habría borrado la memoria -Matt le arrebató el café -Tal vez pudieron volver, pero ahora lo has arruinado para siempre, Sky. Así que vive con ello y deja de jugar al cuento de hadas, porque la vida no es así.

Matt colocó el café junto a Skylar y luego lo abrazó -Entre más rápido te hagas a la idea va ser más fácil -El más alto le acarició el cabello -No te hagas tanto daño.

-Lo extraño -Skylar se mordió el labio inferior -Lo extraño mucho.

-Me imagino, pero ese chico que está ahí afuera no es tu Diego. Ya no.

 

+

 

Skylar se sentó con su ordenador frente a él, sus audífonos en sus oídos y un traste con fruta picada para comer mientras hacia su reporte del último viaje y al mismo tiempo redactaba una carta para pedir otra beca e ir a investigar en algún lugar de Oceanía. Cuando era niño era feliz plantando sus fresas, sus rosas y sus calabazas, luego comenzó a añadir más plantas, luego comenzó a ir con su abuelo al bosque y finalmente se encontró en un laboratorio investigando cosas que el resto de sus compañeros ni siquiera alcanzaba a comprender. Estaba tan enamorado de su carrera que no dudaba ni un segundo en decir ‘Si, con gusto voy’ cuando en realidad todavía tenía que checar su agenda y asegurarse que no se empalmaba con otro viaje. Siempre conocía a gente nueva y solamente por algún tiempo, lo único estable era Diego.

Él sabía que no importaba que sucediera, al final del día Diego siempre estaría sosteniendo su mano mientras le deseaba buenas noches. Ahora ya no tenía nada estable, pero estaba seguro que encontraría a alguien en el camino.

-Hola -Diego le retiró un auricular antes de sentarse junto a él -No digas nada, todavía -El hispano sacó algo de su mochila y lo comenzó a desdoblar -Me he robado esto y vine corriendo desde ingeniería hasta biología porque sé de un chico al que le va a interesar.

-¿De verdad? -Skylar se sacó ambos auriculares y tomó un trozo de jícama.

-Están buscando a personas para ir a hacer voluntariado en la sabana -Diego extendió el cartel, que era una hoja de color verde con tinta negra -Así que ¿Vamos?

-¿A la sabana? -Skylar comenzó a reír -¿Y que se supone que vas a hacer tú?

-Ya lo improvisaré -Diego le sonrió -Y también escuché que buscan a voluntarios para una expedición en las montañas Foja.

-¿Las montañas Foja? -Skylar casi se atragantó con la fruta -¿De verdad? Siempre he querido ir ahí.

-Igual yo -Diego le sonrió -¿Vamos?

-¿Cuántos voluntarios necesitan?

-El equipo entero, podemos inscribirnos primero -Skylar asintió rápidamente -¿Un beso de agradecimiento?

-Estaba considerando darte un abrazo -Skylar volvió a su ordenador -Estoy haciendo un reporte, así que largo.

-¿Me estás corriendo? -Diego frunció el ceño -Te he traído el viaje de tu vida -Diego le robó un trozo de manzana -Por lo menos una cerveza.

-No.

-Un café.

-No

-Una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? -Skylar frunció el ceño.

-Sonríes de una manera muy peculiar -Diego se tocó en medio de las cejas -Arrugas la nariz y tu boca… No lo sé. Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita ¿Te lo habían dicho?

-Alguna vez -Skylar sonrió sin pretenderlo -¿Ya comiste?

-Un trozo de manzana.

-Vamos a comer -La sonrisa de Diego creció a pesar de que Skylar sabía que quería mantenerla bajo control.

-Será un placer comer con usted, joven Stilinski.

-Estoy comenzando a dudarlo.

-Claro que no.

-Sí, lo hago -Skylar guardó su laptop -¿Hamburguesas o la comida del día?

-Hamburguesas, por supuesto -Diego se llevó la mano al pecho -Y quiero tus trocitos de manzana, me recuerdan a Beacon.

-Las traje de Beacon -Skylar se acomodó la mochila -Yo mismo fertilizo los árboles para que den frutos ricos.

-Cierto -Diego asintió -Eres el hermano que tiene un plantío detrás de su casa -Diego le sonrió -Conozco a todos ustedes, desde el pequeño Camden hasta el dueño del gimnasio Brett. Pero no sé porque no supe antes de ti.

-Somos nueve -Skylar sonrió -Alguno tenía que ser el menos notorio.

-No hagas eso.

-¿El qué?

-Decir cosas como esas, como si fueras otro chico del montón. No lo eres, Skylar. Ni tu personalidad ni tu cara, así que la siguiente vez que te digan que tienes una cara bonita tienes que decir ‘Lo sé, un chico extraño que no puedo sacarme de encima, ha hecho que me lo crea’ -Diego le dio un golpecito con su brazo -¿Está claro?

-Sí -Skylar asintió despacio -Gracias.

-Solo estoy siendo sincero -El humano le sonrió -Tengo un tatuaje aquí en el pecho, es un zorrito y creo que tu cara es idéntica a la de mi zorrito.

-¿Dices que parezco un animal? -Skylar frunció el ceño.

-No cualquier animal, un zorrito.

-No sé qué es peor, si eso o que mi papá siga diciéndome manzana.

 

+

 

Skylar se despertó un día sintiéndose más ligero que de costumbre. Se duchó a conciencia, hizo el desayuno para las otras tres personas viviendo con él y les dejó una nota avisándoles que no lo esperaran para cenar. Ese día eran las pláticas para la nueva exploración y él debía estar ahí muy temprano, listo para empezar.

-Buen día -Charlie salió de la habitación primero, cabello revuelto y todavía se iba colocando una camiseta.

-Buenos días -Skylar le entregó una taza de café -¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Lo poco que dormí -Charlie le sonrió al ver el café -Nos quedamos despiertos planeando la defensa para el caso, dormimos como tres horas.

-Cinco, pero él necesita dormir doce -Matt presionó sus labios en el cabello rojo de Charlie antes de pasar por el café -¿Qué haces despierto?

-Hoy tengo platicas -Skylar les sonrió -Hice desayuno y todavía queda pizza de anoche.

-¿De nuevo te vas a ir? -Charlie frunció el ceño -¿Y quién va a cocinar?

-Jr -Matt rodó los ojos y rellenó su taza -Sólo unos días.

-No le crean -Yael ya estaba vestido y listo para clases -El viaje dura un mes, yo lo vi.

-¿Un mes?

-Aproximadamente -Skylar se encogió de hombros -Estaré de regreso más pronto de lo que imaginan.

 

+

 

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan bueno? -Diego se detuvo para retomar la respiración -¡Skylar!

Skylar corrió otros dos metros antes de dar media vuelta y volver al humano.

-Nunca te he visto hacer ejercicio y comes mucha comida chatarra -Diego se dejó caer al suelo -Deberías pesar como noventa kilos.

-Se le llama genética -Skylar se sentó junto a Diego -Y si hago ejercicio, corro todos los días, levanto pesas, practico tae kwon do y como mis verduras.

-Paja -Diego se crubió los ojos con su brazo -Ocultas algo, Sky ¿Tomas bebidas energéticas? ¿Te drogas?

-Me como una manzana cada mañana -Skylar le acomodó el cabello de la frente -Tenemos que terminar esta vuelta o no lograremos pasar las pruebas para ir a las montañas.

-Montañas -Diego suspiró -Hace más de un año fui a una casa en España que parecía un vivero ¿Sabes de cuál te hablo?

-Lo sé -Skylar le entregó la botella de agua -Yo también fui.

-¿De verdad? Me he dado cuenta que hemos visitado casi los mismos lugares -Diego se retiró el brazo para mirarlo -¿Cómo es que nunca antes habíamos coincidido?

-Destino -Skylar se acostó junto a él. Estuvieron en silencio por más de tres minutos. Solamente tomando el sol y recuperando la respiración.

-¿Tu exnovio viajaba contigo? -Preguntó Diego -El chico del que sigues enamorado ¿Él era tu compañero de viaje?

-Sí -Skylar suspiró -Al principio yo viajaba solo, pero un día algo salió mal y él decidió que debía cuidarme -Skylar tragó duro -Tal vez yo debí cuidarlo más a él; después de todo no era nada más que humano.

-Sí -Diego asintió -Tienes razón. Yo cometí el mismo error, antes de la caída que me dañó el hipocampo, tenía un novio también -Diego sonrió -Mamá dice que era el chico perfecto para mí, pero fui un idiota y le dije muchas cosas horribles. Ahora ni siquiera recuerdo qué, ni siquiera lo recuerdo a él -Diego jaló un poco de aire -Lo olvidé, dicen que lo amaba demasiado, pero lo olvidé.

-No ha sido tu culpa.

-Eso no me hace sentir mejor. Aún tengo ganas de buscarlo, decirle que lo siento, pero no sé quién es -Diego resopló -A veces siento que lo estoy recordando, que puedo ver su recuerdo, pero luego me doy cuenta que es sólo mi imaginación.

-Estoy seguro que te habría perdonado -Murmuró Skylar -¿Desayunamos?

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con esa idea -Diego se puso de pie primero y ayudó a Skylar a levantarse -Tengo ganas de un buen plato de tocino con huevos en tostadas y jugo de manzana.

-Conozco un buen lugar -Skylar levantó su botella de agua -Y está cerca de tu departamento.

-¿Hablas de ese local con los cuadros de frases motivacionales? -Diego se movió para mirar a Skylar de frente -¿Lo conoces? Es mi desayunador favorito ¡Joder! Eres mi alma gemela, Skylar. Estoy seguro de eso.

 

+

 

Eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando Skylar cerró su maleta. Yael estaba acostado en su cama hojeando uno de los libros de su mesita de noche.

-Jareth va a tener una presentación -Yael se colocó el libro sobre la cara. -No sé qué ropa ponerme.

-Dile a Charlie -Skylar miró su maleta.

-¡No! -Yael rápidamente se sentó -Él me desviste, literalmente, y comienza a colocarme ropa como si fuera un muñeco -Daehler frunció el ceño -No respeta mi privacidad.

-Venga, Yael -Skylar se sentó junto a él -Es un precio mínimo a pagar si quieres verte bien en la presentación de tu novia.

-Eso es lo malo de tener una novia que está fuera de tu liga -Yael nuevamente se tiró en el colchón -Te diría que sería mejor si termino con ella, pero no. Ya es mi novia, no voy a dejar que deje de serlo.

-Posesivo -Skylar le golpeó el estómago -Dile a Charlie, cómprale rosas y Jareth se olvidará que está fuera de tu liga, como tú dices. -Skylar miró su teléfono -Me voy, mi uber está aquí.

-Me traes algún recuerdo.

-Alguna infección -Skylar le revolvió el cabello. -¿Me vas a ayudar con mi equipaje?

-No sé cómo vas a cargar todo esto -Yael se puso de pie -¿Y que hay aquí?

-Material frágil -Skylar se lo arrebató y lo presionó entre sus brazos y su pecho -No lo revuelvas así.

-No lo revuelvas así -Imitó Yael antes de tomar la maleta del suelo -¿No planeas lavar mientras estás allá?

-No toda la ropa termina siendo reutilizable al final del día, siempre tengo que estar preparado.

-¿Y tu casa de campaña?

-Diego lleva la suya -Skylar prefirió no ver al menor de los Daehler que hacerle frente a esa mirada acusadora que todos le daban cada vez que decía que iba a hacer algo con él. Era como si constantemente le estuvieran recordando que ya no eran novios, que de hecho ya no eran nada más que dos personas que compartían un mismo gusto.

Charlie llegó justo a tiempo para darle su abrazo de despedida antes de que Skylar subiera al auto para ir a su siguiente viaje.

Se entretuvo mirando la ciudad y respondiendo los mensajes de Diego. El español ya estaba haciendo el viaje hacia la zona de despegue y también se estaba quejando de la cantidad de maletas de Skylar, aunque no las estuviera viendo.

-Lo necesito, todo lo que está aquí, lo necesito -Skylar apuntó a su maleta, su bolso, su mochila y su estuche de artículos que nadie más en el grupo conocía -Antes de que digas algo.

-No iba a decir nada -Diego se acercó a él para darle un abrazo -Estoy muy emocionado.

-Yo también -Skylar se soltó con cuidado del abrazo. Diego seguía usando la misma colonia y la misma marca de aftershave.

-Mira lo que te he traído -Diego se movió hasta poder revolver dentro de su mochila -Es una manzana con una carita feliz -Diego le mostró la fruta -No vamos a tener desayunos infantiles, pero esta manzana te está sonriendo.

-Es lo más tonto que he escuchado en mucho tiempo -Skylar tomó la manzana con una sonrisa -Gracias.

-Vamos -Diego le pasó un brazo por los hombros -Marchamos a una aventura.

 

+

 

El primer día fue el más fácil. Cuando todos tenían las expectativas hasta arriba y su energía aún no se agotaba. Skylar fue muy feliz brincando de un lado a otro en el sendero queriendo tomar muestras de todo y subiendo a los árboles para cortar fruta.

-Sky, Sky, Sky con cuidado, Sky, Sky ¡Mierda! -Diego dio un paso atrás cuando Skylar brincó del árbol y cayó justo a su lado -¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? Podrías caerte y hacerte daño.

-No es tan alto.

-No es tan alto -Imitó Diego -¿Quieres tener un poco más de cuidado?

-Lo siento.

-No, yo lo siento -Diego se sacó la gorra y se revolvió el cabello -Yo soy el que tenía miedo de que cayeras. -Diego se colocó nuevamente la gorra, levantó la mochila de Skylar y volvió con los demás. Skylar tuvo que detenerse a pensar en lo que había hecho mal antes de unirse a ellos. -Ven aquí -Diego le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le besó la cabeza encima de la gorra. -Espero que un día me entenderás.

-No soy tan frágil como crees.

-Claro que no -Diego siguió andando.

-Dame mi mochila -Skylar estiró su mano. Cuando sus dedos se tocaron su corazón volvió a aletear con la misma libertad con la que lo hacía cuando eran novios, se puso nervioso y sus mejillas adoptaron un tono rojizo -Nos están dejando atrás.

-Nos necesitan -Diego le ayudó a colocarse la mochila -Ya casi es hora de la comida.

-Tenemos fruta -Skylar le mostró sus manos antes de escoger una de las frutas y morderla -Este está rico.

-Eres un dolor de cabeza, Skylar.

 

+

 

 _-Te ves más morenito, Sky -_ Fue el saludo de Camden cuando Skylar finalmente logró alcanzar señal para tener una video llamada con su familia - _¿Te estás poniendo protector solar?_

-El que tú me dijiste que usara -Skylar le sonrió -Pero me gusta ¿A ti no?

- _Es que te ves algo rojito -_ Camden se encogió de hombros - _Pero sigues siendo el más bonito de todos._

 _-Ayer dijiste que el más bonito era yo -_ Sven estaba sentado junto a Camden con Maika sentado en su regazo.

- _Eres mi hermano Svenie más bonito, él es mi hermano Skylar más bonito -_ Apuntó Camden con el ceño fruncido.

- _Tramposo -_ Derek levantó a Camden y lo sentó sobre sus piernas _-¿Cómo estás, Sky?_

-Bien -Skylar les sonrió -Aquí el cielo está muy bonito y todo es verde. Parece otro planeta -Skylar respiró profundo -Deberían venir aquí un día, luego de que acabemos de explorarlo y decidamos que es seguro.

 _-¿Seguro?_ -Stiles apareció en la pantalla detrás de Skandar y su enorme taza de unicornio _-¿Skylar estás corriendo peligro? Derek tu hijo está corriendo peligro. Tienes que ir por él._

-Papá, estoy bien -Skylar levantó las manos -Ya vinieron a explorarlo antes, pero esto nunca termina.

- _Pero dijiste que aún no es seguro._ -Stiles frunció el ceño _-Te voy a comprar un vuelo de regreso y vas a volver muchachito._

-Papá -Skylar se acercó más a la cámara -Estoy bien, es mi trabajo y me encanta estar aquí, así que no me compres ningún vuelo de regreso porque no voy a volver hasta que haya terminado.

 _-Ya no eres la manzana más dulce de mi cesta_ -Stiles resopló - _Si te pasa algo te las vas a ver conmigo._

-Por supuesto, papá -Skylar se acomodó la gorra -Tienen que ver esto -Skylar levantó su Tablet y cambió la cámara para que su familia viera lo que él está viendo. Camden y Maika eran los que tenían las mejores reacciones, sobre todo Maika que aún intentaba sacar las cosas de la pantalla.

- _Asegúrate de volver bien a casa, Skylar_ -Derek estaba abrazando a Maika - _Te queremos mucho._

-Y yo a ustedes -Skylar no terminó la llamada hasta que todos le lanzaron un beso.

-Mi madre me ha dicho que te manda muchos saludos -Diego metió su Tablet a su maleta -Y que por favor dejes de sacarme canas verdes.

-¿Le dijiste que estabas siendo exagerado? -Skylar también guardó su Tablet -Porque lo estás siendo, muy exagerado.

-Skylar -Diego le sostuvo la mirada. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los ojos del zorro, podía sentir el pecho de Skylar chocando contra el suyo ante cada inhalación y sus dedos tocándose solamente con las puntas. Estaba a pequeños centímetros de él, solamente necesitaba inclinarse un poco más, pero no se iba a quedar con la duda de si habría fuegos artificiales cuando lo besara a él o no. Su madre le había dicho que había tenido un novio al que había querido mucho y él constantemente pensaba en alguien que no recordaba, pero cuando estaba con Skylar no podía fijarse en nada más que en él.

-Ayudaré con la cena -Skylar dio rápidamente un paso hacia atrás. Se sacudió las manos en su camisa verde y se alejó con paso firme hacia el resto de los chicos para proponer ideas sobre que cenar esa noche.

Diego no pudo hacer nada más que verlo. Ver la bonita línea de sus hombros y su sonrisa siempre presente en sus juguetones labios. Le costaba demasiado imaginarse más enamorado de alguien de lo que estaba en ese momento de Skylar.

-¿Esto te lo enseñan en Biología? -Uno de los chicos del grupo se acercó a Skylar.

-No -Sky le sonrió -Esto me lo enseñaron mis abuelos, si lo puedes oler, lo puedes identificar y combinar -El chico arrugó la nariz -Inténtalo -Skylar le acercó una de las plantas que tenía ahí para que la oliera y luego le mostró otros tres diferentes frutos que el resto aún no veía como comestibles -Escoge con cual combina mejor.

-Con este -El chico señaló uno completamente seguro.

-Esto ni siquiera se come -Skylar tomó la bolita y la lanzó lejos de ellos -Requiere práctica.

-Todo requiere practica -El chico se acomodó su gorra -¿De dónde vienes?

-Stanford -Skylar continuó retirando la piel de algunas legumbres que podían comer esa noche.

-Massachusetts -El chico le guiñó un ojo -¿Ya habías viajado con él?

-No -Skylar sonrió -Es nuestro primer viaje juntos, pero ya lo conocía.

-¿Novios?

-Compañeros -Skylar apretó los labios -¿Puedes ayudarme con la parrilla? Creo que se está quedando sin leña.

-He terminado con nuestro pollo congelado -La chica levantó al animal recién descongelado por encima de su cabeza -¿Crees que puedas hacerlo ahora? Realmente quiero un caldo de pollito.

-Pollito asado -Diego tomó el pollo con la punta de sus dedos -Prefiero comer pollo asado.

-No lo vamos a hacer asado, Diego -Skylar miró al español -Necesitamos sus nutrientes para seguir adelante.

-¿Insinúas que comer un pollo asado es malo? -Diego le frunció el ceño -¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto de comida? ¿Eres chef?

-Tengo más de cinco cursos de comida, sí -Skylar le frunció el ceño -Y según el curso de bioquímica que tomé hace un año…

-Eres un maldito genio -Diego devolvió el pollo y con las manos todavía sucias tomó el rostro de Skylar y le dio un beso en la frente -Cocina el maldito pollo, pero en dos días vas a estar deseando un pollo asado.

-¿Eres adivino o algo así? -Skylar cedió las legumbres para que alguien las rebanara por él.

-Si fuera adivino te habría encontrado hace mucho, Estella. -Skylar le brincó a la espalda en un obvio ataque para vengarse por haber sido llamado Estella.

 

 

+

 

-Día dieciocho -Skylar estaba sosteniendo la cámara -Hemos encontrado algo parecido a la piel de un animal que no tenemos la menor idea de que es, nuestro químico ha dicho que tal vez lleva por aquí una semana porque sigue estando fresca y yo considero que un animal así no debería existir en nuestra época. Luce como un reptil, demasiado grande. Tal vez un cocodrilo demasiado viejo, aunque no sabía que estos animales podían llegar a ser tan grandes, ni tampoco tener una dieta vegana -Skylar levantó una extraña raíz -Por otro lado, tampoco hemos podido identificar exactamente qué es esto. Los datos ya han sido enviados y hasta ahora la única respuesta ha sido ‘’Manténganse a salvo’’ Muchas gracias por el dato, realmente no lo habíamos considerado. -Skylar levantó su pulgar, aunque ni siquiera se notó por estar escondido tras la raíz y luego terminó el video.

-Es tu turno de lavarte los dientes -Skylar se estiró con los brazos en alto -¿Sky? -Diego le entregó su cepillo de dientes, era completamente de colores y tenía una tapadera de osito, como las que él usaba cuando tenía seis años e iban de viaje para ver a sus tíos.

-Quiero ducharme -Skylar se giró a verlo -En realidad quiero nadar un poco.

-No puedes meterte ahí, no sabemos que puede haber.

-La primera excursión habría referido algo si hubieran visto algo feo en estas aguas -Skylar se acercó a Diego -Sólo un poco, antes de que oscurezca.

-¿Dijeron nadar? -La chica salió de su carpa recién montada -Yo voy contigo.

-No es seguro -Diego se cruzó de brazos -Ya tienen agua para ducharse, con eso es suficiente.

-Yo estoy con él -El chico Massachusetts se unió a Diego -No sabemos que puede suceder.

-Diez minutos -Skylar levantó sus manos -Voy a estar al pendiente por cada sonido extraño.

-Una ducha rápida dentro del agua -La chica golpeó el costado de Diego -Pueden estar ahí.

-No quiero verte semidesnuda, gracias -Diego frunció el ceño -No vas a ir Skylar.

-Entonces quédate conmigo mientras me ducho -Skylar se acercó al español -Y tienes prohibido mirar.

-Yo puedo ayudarte -El chico Massachusetts miró a Sky -No voy a ver.

-Que considerado -Diego lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Skylar le sonrió al chico antes de ir tras Diego para poder darse una rápida ducha, con muy poco jabón, muy poco champú y mucho repelente para mosquitos, porque, aunque no le hicieran nada, los groseros lo seguían mordiendo y causando ronchitas.

-Le gustas.

-No es verdad.

-Lo sé, le gustas.

-No es cierto.

-Quiere acostarse contigo.

-Tal vez.

-Le gustas.

-Nope.

-Sé que le gustas -Diego se giró a verlo -Pero le gustas para acostarse en su tienda una noche y ya -A mí me gustas para ir a desayunar todos los días contigo y ver como pides el desayuno infantil.

-No pido el desayuno infantil, tú lo pides por mí -Skylar tomó su ropa y salió de la tienda.

-Porque sé que te gusta.

-Nunca te lo he dicho.

-Solamente necesito ver como lo miras y la sonrisa que aparece en tu rostro cuando te lo entregan -Diego resopló -¿Ya estás listo?

-Completamente -Skylar se paró justo frente a él -Tengo que decirte algo, Diego. Pero después de eso tal vez dejes de hablarme.

-¿Has matado a alguien? -Diego lo siguió a pasos lentos.

-Sí y no -Skylar jaló aire -Primero cuida que Massachusetts no me mire mientras me ducho. Luego te lo contaré.

-¿Tú no te quieres acostar con el chico Massachusetts? -Preguntó Diego mientras Skylar se estaba desvistiendo espaldas a él, tan cerca de la pequeña cascada que si daba un mal paso podía resbalar y caer.

-No es tan guapo -Skylar se sacó la ropa interior -Si volteas lo voy a saber y te voy a despellejar con mis uñas.

-Que fea amenaza, ahora comienzo a sentir miedo -Su tono sarcástico fue tan obvio que Skylar comenzó a reír

-Mi papá me dejaba ir a nadar, me ponía un bañador y me dejaba meterme en el agua junto a mis hermanos. Lo hacíamos todos los fines de semana y en verano casi todos los días.

-¿Puedes apurarte?

-¿Cada vez es más difícil no voltear? -Skylar lo miró por el rabillo del ojo -¿Sabes que realmente no necesito que estés aquí?

-¿Entonces te gusta torturarme?

-Sólo un poco.

Se sentó mirando directamente al punto contrario donde estaba Skylar, se concentró en el ruido de la naturaleza e ignoró lo más que pudo al tarareo constante del biólogo mientras se duchaba. Cuando Skylar terminó él estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

-Diego -Skylar le picó su mejilla despacio -Diego no puedes dormir aquí, te pueden comer.

-No sé si te preocupas por mí o si solamente eres bueno pretendiéndolo -Diego estiró su mano y Skylar le ayudó a levantarse.

-Ambos -Skylar se estiró lo más que pudo intentando llegar a su estatura.

-Eres bajito, acéptalo -Diego lo hizo dar media vuelta para volver al campamento -¿Eres el más bajito de tus hermanos?

-Camden aún no termina de desarrollarse así que hasta que él no tenga 20 no puedo responder eso.

-Mejor acepta que eres bajito -Diego le rodeó la cintura por la espalda -¿Realmente no te gusto ni un poco?

Skylar apretó los labios y se giró a verlo.

-Ritmo cardiaco normal, niveles químicos normales. Bien -Skylar colocó su ropa sucia junto a él -Prométeme que no vas a gritar, ni vas a salir corriendo, ni le vas a decir a nadie.

-Comienzas a asustarme.

-Pues deberías -Sky apretó los labios -Lo haré sencillo -El zorro respiró profundo -Desde hace mucho tiempo los humanos han evolucionado de distintas maneras para adaptarse, han pasado de ser encorvados a medir más de un metro setenta, han eliminado a otras razas y otras tantas han evolucionado también -Diego arqueó las cejas -Y de la evolución o de otro big bang hemos aparecido nosotros.

-¿Nosotros?

-No tú -Skylar apuntó a Diego -Yo, las personas como yo -El zorro respiró profundo -Hay una leyenda que dice que somos hijos del engaño de la luna con la tierra; nos llaman hombres lobo.

-¿Hombres lobo?

-Bueno, de hecho, yo soy un zorro, cuando se llega la luna llena me transformo en uno, pero el resto de mi familia, menos Cam, son lobos.

-Un zorro -Diego se pasó la lengua por los labios -¿Qué tenían esos hongos?

-Eran completamente comestibles, Diego. Estoy hablando en serio.

-Pruébalo -Diego se cruzó de brazos -Transfórmate o no lo sé. Pruébame que eres un hombre lobo o lo que sea.

Skylar tomó una nueva bocanada de aire y transformó su mano izquierda en garras, pero sabía que eso no era suficiente para Diego, así que jaló más aire y se transformó completamente.

-Mierda -Diego dio un paso hacia atrás y luego miró a Skylar -¿Realmente eres tú? -Skylar se sacó su playera a jalones, debía haberse desnudado primero -Joder -El español habló despacio -Eres… mierda -Diego se dejó caer en el suelo -Ven aquí, mira esas orejitas tan bonitas y que bonito pelaje ¿Cómo rayos manejas esto? ¿Ves diferente?

Skylar se acomodó primero sobre las piernas de Diego y luego comenzó a tocarle la barbilla con su nariz.

-Ahora no sé cómo eres más bonito sí así o en tu forma normal -El zorro sobre su cuerpo resopló -¿Qué? -Skylar comenzó a apuntar hacia atrás de Diego -¿Quieres que me gire? Por supuesto. El crio no es exhibicionista ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que te vea? -Skylar nuevamente resopló. Esperó a que Diego se girara y luego volvió a ser humano nuevamente.

-No suenas muy asustado -Dijo en cuanto se transformó -La mayoría de la gente grita y nos amenaza.

-Estoy muy sorprendido -Diego movió la cabeza -Pero no asustado. Tengo muchísimas preguntas que hacerte.

-Sí, si veo diferente, pero veo mejor. No, no ando olisqueando a todo el mundo. Nunca he tenido sexo con otro zorro, que asco. Realmente estoy muy cómodo en ambas formas y no tengo preferencia por ninguno. Sí, así nací, humano, pero con esta habilidad, aunque tuve que trabajarlo durante mucho tiempo. Mis dos padres son hombres lobo, uno nacido y uno mordido. No, yo no puedo transformar a nadie, puedo escuchar mejor, sentir mejor, oler mejor. Soy el único zorro en mi familia, pero no soy el más diferente. No puedes decirle de esto a nadie y si lo haces te mataré.

-Sólo falta la respuesta a una pregunta -Diego se giró a verlo -¿No te gusto porque soy humano?

-Acabo de confiarte mi más grande secreto, Morello -Skylar levantó su ropa sucia -¿Y tú me estás preguntando si me gustas? -Skylar frunció el ceño -Aunque yo lo quisiera, Diego. No se puede, tu y yo no podemos. Simplemente no, así que deja esa idea a un lado o me vas a obligar a alejarme de ti.

-¿Por qué no, Skylar? ¿Por qué no puedes superarlo y fijarte en mí? -Diego dio un paso hacia el frente -Tal vez no resulte tan mal.

-Ni siquiera puedo besarte, Diego -Skylar bajó la mirada a sus pies -Hay que volver.

+

-Día veinte -Diego era quien estaba sosteniendo la cámara -Esta es la piel encontrada, hemos tomado pruebas, las hemos analizado y creemos que es una criatura no antes vista. Tal vez nos estemos enfrentando a un rezago evolutivo o a un espécimen único y en peligro de extinción -Diego respiró profundo -No hemos encontrado marcas o algo que nos sugiera cual ha sido su camino. Nos quedan únicamente diez días antes de regresar y no tenemos tiempo de rastrear una criatura no identificada.

-Diego -Skylar se paró tras el español -Encontramos unos huevos.

-¿Huevos? -Diego cambió el ángulo de la cámara -¿Cómo de gallina?

-¿Qué tienes con los pollos? -Skylar comenzó a moverse -Ven, acércate despacio. Son huevos, huevoses.

-Skylar.

-De reptil, pero más grandes de los que he visto nunca -Skylar se hizo a un lado cuando llegaron -¿Los estás grabando?

-Joder ¿Podemos llevarnos uno para investigarlo?

-¡No! -Skylar miró mal al español -No podemos tomarlo, es la cría de algo.

-Ni siquiera sabemos que es ese algo -Diego miró a Skylar -Estamos frente a una nueva criatura.

-Apagalo.

-¿Qué?

-Que lo apagues he dicho -Skylar le arrebató la cámara -No vamos a tomar ninguno de esos huevos. Podemos volver después de un tiempo considerable para saber que ha sucedido, pero no vamos a alterar su forma de vida solamente para ignorar menos cosas -Skylar frunció el ceño -No me propuse voluntario para arruinarles la vida a estos animales que ni siquiera conocimos.

-Skylar no sabemos que es -Diego apuntó a los huevos -Imagina si somos quienes descubrimos una nueva especie.

-¿Así que eso es lo que vas a hacer cuando regresemos? -Skylar frunció el ceño -Hacer un artículo sobre criaturas que antes no conocías ¿Quieres ser Diego Morello el químico que descubrió a dos nuevas especias en un mismo viaje? Que tengas suerte.

 

+

-Día veintitrés -Skylar estaba sentado en el suelo -Tal como lo supuse cuando los encontramos estas cositas están saliendo de su caparazón. No se ve la madre por ningún lado, así que supongo que seré la mamá de estas bonitas criaturas que… ¡Rayos! Esto arde -El chico Massachusetts le quitó la cámara para que Skylar se limpiara el líquido que salió disparado del primer huevo en abrirse -Gracias -Skylar continuó sentado hasta que la primera criatura salió, era lo más parecido a un cocodrilo que habían visto de cerca -¡Oh por Dios! -Skylar miró al animal -¿Estás grabando esto? Es un Hulki o lo más parecido a un Hulki que he visto.

-¿Un hulki? -La chica estaba más alejada intentando ver sobre la punta de sus pies.

-El llamado cocodrilo prehispánico -Skylar se quedó quieto y esperó a que el animal se acercara a él por su cuenta -Eso es, tranquilo. No voy a hacerte daño, pequeño Hulki.

-Está listo -Diego le extendió el aparato para inyectarle el chip.

-Tienen que saber que estoy completamente en contra de esto -Skylar dejó que el animal se subiera sobre sus piernas -Yo te dejaría ser libre y vendría a verte cada cierto tiempo, pero esto es por la ciencia, bonito.

-¿Bonito?

-Cállate -Diego golpeó al chico junto a él.

-Esto te va a doler un poco, pero es para saber que sucede contigo, tus signos vitales, tu alimentación, tu forma de crecimiento. Tal vez mueras mucho después que yo -Skylar le acarició el lomo lleno de escamas delgadas -Te pondré un nombre.

-Skylar no -Diego estaba mirando al chico y a su nueva mascota con el ceño fruncido.

-Te pondré Yoda.

-Skylar.

-Mi Yoda serás -Skylar dejó que escondiera su cabeza bajó su barbilla mientras le insertaba el chip en una de sus patitas -Ya está, tranquilo, tranquilo. Eso ha sido todo.

-Recabando información -Diego tenía su Tablet en la mano -Consumo de carne muy bajo, puedes darle frutas si eso quieres.

-Yo sabía que no estaba tan mal -Skylar estiró su mano y automáticamente le colocaron su bolsa de diferentes comidas que había recabado días anteriores esperando estar todavía en el lugar para cuando los huevos se rompieran y no tener que robarse uno -¿No legumbres? Bien, camotes. Te gustan los camotes y las hojas. Que buen chico.

-¿Cómo sabes que es un chico?

-Me lo dice mi corazón -Skylar le acarició la cabeza -Eres muy valiente, Yoda.

-Skylar no te lo puedes quedar -Diego se acercó a él -Tienes que dejarlo aquí.

-Voy a conseguir que me den la siguiente excursión -Skylar acarició la cabeza del animal -Vendré a verte, Yoda y tú me dirás todo lo que necesito saber de ti -Skylar le dio unas cuantas hojas a Diego para que distrajera al animal mientras él le colocaba la cámara unida a su cuello. -Ve con tus hermanos, Yoda. Si llega tu mamá tal vez me coma.

-Finalmente dices algo sensato -La chica respiró profundo -Vamos, ya es momento de seguir.

Skylar fue el último en ponerse de pie y el primero en comenzar a caminar. No estuvo de humor para hablar hasta que se fueron a dormir.

-Jamás te delataría -Diego estaba acostado en su costado izquierdo para poder mirar al biólogo -Para mí no eres una criatura, eres Skylar, igual que yo.

-La gente dice que soy peligroso, lo normal es que te hubieras comportado como lo hiciste con el Hulki, pero me viste más como una mascota.

-¿Una mascota? -Diego frunció el ceño -No, Sky. No te vi como una mascota, te vi cómo, no lo sé. Seguías siendo Sky, el chico que arruga la nariz al reír y al que he querido besar desde el día en que lo conocí.

-Ve a dormir, Diego -Skylar se acomodó mirando hacia arriba.

-No tengo la intención de ofenderte -Diego se acomodó el cabello -Pero realmente tienes una boca muy bonita.

Skylar sonrió -Hasta mañana.

Diego se quedó despierto durante la siguiente hora. Fue consciente del momento en que la respiración de Skylar se normalizó, de cuando su cuerpo quedó completamente relajado y cuando dejó de importarle lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Fue más fácil verlo de esa manera, cuando no estaba intentando pasar desapercibido y cuando no le importaba intentar que la gente no se encariñara con él.

-Si no te enteras, nunca pasó -Diego le acomodó un poco el cabello. Skylar podía seguir creyendo que ellos nunca podrían besarse al día siguiente, pero en ese momento Diego se sentía con el valor de romper las reglas, incluso si nadie se enteraba.

Skylar ni siquiera se estaba moviendo cuando Diego presionó sus labios contra los de él. Fue algo pequeño, tal vez un segundo. Skylar se revolvió como si escapara de un mosquito y le dio la espalda.

En ese momento Diego se dio cuenta de algo que ya sabía. Fue como si siempre hubiera estado ahí y él simplemente lo hubiera ignorado desde el principio. Recordó hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que había sido su vida los últimos años de su vida y se dio cuenta que jamás tuvo ningún daño en el hipocampo, simplemente había sido un idiota.

Estuvo a punto de comenzar a reír, porque obviamente los malditos hechizos se podían romper con besos, como si fuera Blanca Nieves o La bella durmiente. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir. Si le decía a Skylar que recordaba todo, desde las veces que se besaron hasta las últimas palabras que le dijo, Skylar se iba a alejar de él, simplemente iba a caminar lejos como lo hizo aquella tarde en el hospital, pero si Skylar no se enteraba se quedaría con él, dejaría que le siguiera coqueteando y podría abrazarlo en cada oportunidad.

Se quedó dormido cuando decidió que no iba a decir ni una sola palabra.

 

+

 

-Skylar, Skylar, Skylar, Skylar.

-Shh -Sky usó su almohada para cubrirse los oídos.

-Skylar ya amaneció.

-Cállate, D.

-Buenos días -Diego le apretó el brazo para moverlo y poder besarlo la mejilla.

-Buenos días -Skylar se giró a verlo -¿Qué hora es?

-No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que ya amaneció -Diego le acomodó el cabello -¿Quieres desayunar?

-¿Me lo vas a preparar tú?

-Es nuestro último día -Diego se movió de tal manera que podía abrazarlo completamente y Skylar no podía negarse. -¿No quieres hacer algo más?

-No empieces, Diego -Skylar se pegó un poco más a su cuerpo -Los amigos no tienen sexo.

-Lo tienen para reforzar la amistad -Skylar le encajó su codo en las costillas.

-Me estoy orinando -Skylar se sentó los más rápido que pudo -Joder, mi vejiga.

-Corre, Sky.

Diego se quedó acostado mirando la tienda vacía hasta que decidió que lo mejor era ponerse de pie. Una parte de él sentía la necesidad de contarle a Skylar que lo sabía, pero otra no quería que las cosas cambiaran. Quería tomar eso como su segunda oportunidad para recuperar las cosas, porque si Skylar podía enamorarlo dos veces, él podía hacerlo también.

-Llegando a ese punto, el helicóptero vendrá por nosotros -Skylar estaba mirando el mapa, tenía en sus manos una bolsita de fruta deshidratada y de vez en cuando mordía el tocino que Diego le ofrecía. -Tenemos unas cinco horas antes de despedirnos de este lugar.

-Aunque obviamente tú vas a volver -Diego tenía una de sus manos en la espalda del zorro -No vas a dejar a Yoda.

-Es mi primer hijo, tal vez el único -Sky mordió un nuevo trozo de tocino -Debo volver.

-Soy voluntario para volver también -Diego presionó su frente contra le mejilla del biólogo.

-Yo sé que son novios y eso -La chica les estaba apuntando -Pero hay personas aquí que llevamos un mes sin sexo, así que no presuman.

-No somos novios -Skylar usó una de sus manos para empujar al español -Mantén tu distancia.

-No.

-Allá -Skylar sostuvo su mano para mantener la distancia.

-Solamente vamos. -El chico Massachusetts tomó el mapa y comenzó a enrollarlo -Nuestra última caminata juntos.

-Tú tienes que llevarme en tu espalda.

-¿Por qué? -Diego extendió las manos -No hice nada malo.

-Porque me despertaste -Skylar se acomodó su mochila -Cuando ya no pueda tendrás que cargarme, hasta la cima, campeón.

-Eres un chantajista -Diego le tomó de la cadera para que diera media vuelta y comenzara a caminar -Cuando regresemos, iremos a desayunar y te pediré tu desayuno infantil.

-Y yo te regalaré un perro para que no vuelvas a levantarme -Skylar frunció el ceño -No me gusta levantarme temprano.

-¿Desde cuándo? -Skylar abrió la boca para responder y luego siguió andando.

 

+

 

-¡Skylar! -Jared fue el primero en abrazarlo -Te extrañé tanto.

-¿A mí o a la comida? -Skylar abrazó fuerte a su gemelo.

-Hueles diferente -Jared le olisqueó el cabello y detrás de las orejas.

-¡Sky! -Stiles rodeó a su hijo por completo antes de besarle la frente -¿Cómo estás?

-Cansado -Skylar le sonrió a su padre -¿Puedes prepararme un poco de chocolate?

-Claro que sí -Stiles nuevamente le besó la frente -No vuelvas a irte durante tanto tiempo.

-No voy a prometer eso.

-Siempre supe que no eran míos -Derek le rodeó los hombros -Pero esperaba que se quedaran más cerca.

-Tienes otros ocho, papá -Skylar pasó a abrazar a Skandar -¡Maika!

-Tío -Skylar brincó de los brazos de Claud a los de Skylar -Tío -El bebé le sonrió mostrándole todos sus dientitos -Volviste.

-Mira que grande estás -Skylar le acomodó el gorrito -Ya eres todo un niño grande.

-Sí -Maika asintió -Ya voy al bosque y puedo romper mis cacahuates.

-Estás listo para ir a explorar conmigo ¿Quieres ir?

-Ni lo pienses, Stilinski -Claud le quitó a su bebé -Este se va a quedar siempre conmigo -Claud le besó las mejillas gorditas -¿Verdad que sí?

-Siempre -El bebé le respondió dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz -Te quiero, papi.

-Cada vez que lo veo siento que me estoy quedando rezagado -Jared miró a su sobrino -Yo también quiero un bebé bonito.

-Te lo dejaré un día, a él y al de Kendall -Sven abrazó a Skylar -A ver si todavía quiere bebés.

Skylar no subió a su habitación hasta que sintió que el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en él, se metió a la ducha y aprovechó para hacer tanta espuma que casi resbalaba en un par de ocasiones. Podía escuchar a Jared toqueteando sus cosas dentro de su habitación, seguramente buscando algo que pudiera analizar por su cuenta entre todas las muestras que Skylar recolectó.

-Skylar.

-No puedes quedarte la muestra de ADN, Red -Skylar se metió debajo del chorro de agua.

-No, Skylar, hay algo aquí que tienes que leer.

-¿Hice mal mi reporte? -Skylar comenzó a retirarse rápidamente el jabón -¿Qué ocurre? -Ni siquiera se detuvo a colocarse algo de ropa interior antes de salir de su baño.

Jared estaba sentado en la cama sosteniendo una hoja reciclada.

-¿No lo has visto?

-Ni siquiera he desempacado -Jared se puso de pie con la hoja en la mano -¿Qué es?

-Toma -Jared le extendió la hoja -Yo estaba revisando muestras, ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta analizar, pero no ir a los lugares -Jared dejó escapar el aire por la boca -Simplemente lo encontré.

Skylar tomó la hoja con el ceño profundo. Esperaba encontrar algunos apuntes mal hechos o una hoja llena de corazones, no esperaba encontrarse con un ‘Querido Skylar’ justo encima.

_Querido Skylar:_

_He recordado. Todo. He recordaba que te gusta comerte las manzanas mientras preparas el desayuno, ponerle más azúcar a tu avena y cantar las canciones de Disney._

_Recordé que yo terminé contigo, que te dije que te fueras y que odiaba todo eso por lo que más te amaba. En realidad, no sé cómo fue que lo creíste, pero eso ya no importa. Perdí tanto tiempo sin ti que ahora voy a tomar lo que sea con tal de estar contigo._

_Estaba seguro que íbamos a estar juntos para siempre, que el destino me envió a Beacon Hills solamente para encontrarte y ahora estoy seguro que estuve en el momento correcto para que me invitaran a esa fiesta de la facultad de leyes y poder volver a encontrarte._

_Te di un beso mientras dormías._

_Mientras dormías. Hay un libro con ese nombre y mientras dormías te dije lo mucho que te quería y lo mucho que te odiaba por haberte ido, no te juzgo, pero estaba seguro que nuestro amor era más fuerte que todo lo que dije esa tarde. Ahora recuerdo que durante semanas quise ir a buscarte, pero estaba tan avergonzado que solamente pude quedarme en mi casa revisando todo lo que éramos antes de que lo arruinara._

_Amo que ames tanto lo que haces._

_Amo que no te importe dormir entre piedras o colgando de un árbol._

_Amo que ames a los animales._

_Amo que seas un hombre lobo que se transforma en un zorro._

_Amo que me digas mi nombre para despertarme._

_Amo tus dedos entrelazados con los míos._

_Amo tu cabello cuando te levantas y que te sepas todas las constelaciones._

_No arruinaré esto dos veces, así que te estoy diciendo aquí que ahora lo sé, pero al mismo tiempo me estoy quedando de esta manera. Técnicamente has vuelto a ser mi novio, aunque tú no lo sepas._

_Pd: No importa que no quieras que te veo desnudo, ya recuerdo como luces desnudo._

_Stanford 1_

_Massachusetts 0_

Skylar estaba sentado en su cama usando su toalla para cubrirse sus partes nobles mientras leía. Podía sentir el agua corriendo por su espalda y su cuerpo exigirle crema para hidratarla.

-Debo ir a verlo. -Skylar se puso de pie -Tengo que hablar con él, tengo que decirle que lo sé.

Jared le extendió la ropa interior.

-Corre -Jared le sonrió -Un chico que en lugar de reclamarte que le hayas puesto un hechizo te diga que quiere una segunda oportunidad vale completamente la pena.

Skylar miró a su hermano.

-Ahora si me voy a casar con él. Ese bastardo no se va a volver a librar de mi tan fácilmente -Skylar ni siquiera se fijó en sus zapatos antes de correr a la entrada de su casa y tomar su auto.

La casa de los Morello estaba hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en su discurso.

 

+

 

**Seis meses después**

-Skylar -Camden estaba sentado en primera fila mirando a Diego. El humano estaba arrodillado frente a su hermano sosteniendo una cajita que Skylar ya había visto, pero nadie sabía eso -Después de todo este año juntos he decidido que ya no te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente, por lo menos no sin tener que pelear para ello, así que -Diego se pasó la lengua por los labios -¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Skylar tenía la boca abierta, literalmente sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos y sus ojos estaban clavados en Diego.

-Sky di que sí -Jared miró a su hermano -¡Sky!

-Ah -Skylar miró a Diego -Sí, sí. Si quiero casarme… Espera, no -Skylar soltó su mano de la de Diego y comenzó a tocar los bolsillos de su pantalón -Dame mi chaqueta, Cam.

-¿Skylar? -Stiles estaba mirando a su hijo pensando en todo eso que había hecho mal durante el embarazo y que ahora estaba siendo más notorio que nunca.

-Yo se lo iba a pedir -Skylar miró a Diego -Yo te lo iba a pedir, compré un anillo y le grabé la fecha en la primera vez que me invitaste a salir. Pero no lo encuentro ¿Papá donde lo dejé? -Skylar revolvió todos los bolsillos de su chaqueta antes de tirarla al suelo -No lo encuentro. Yo te iba a decir que te casaras conmigo y que viajaríamos juntos siempre.

-Eso quiere decir que de nuevo te he ganado yo -Diego se levantó y comenzó a sobarse la rodilla que había estado en el suelo -Estamos en empate, Sky. -Skylar bajó la mirada para ver los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¡Me puse el pantalón incorrecto! -Skylar frunció el ceño -Se supone que tiene que ser azul rey, no azul marino. Ahí deje el anillo.

Diego miró a su novio con una sonrisa.

-Eres un caso especial -El español le rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos -Pero ahora solamente necesito saber si aceptas compartir el resto de tu vida conmigo. -Skylar miró a su novio a los ojos antes de asentir varias veces.

-Claro que sí -Skylar le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos -Me casaría contigo mil veces.

-Si encuentras el anillo tal vez tengamos dos bodas -Diego le besó la frente -Te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti.

-¿Ya pueden darse un beso? -Camden estaba cruzado de brazos -Les hemos comprado un pastel, pero no lo vamos a partir hasta que ustedes finalicen su compromiso.

Jedrik Talbot asintió varias veces completamente de acuerdo en que finalmente les dieran un trozo de pastel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	65. Capítulo extra 5: Halechester

Cuando Jesper cumplió siete años, Peter lo encontró mirándose en el espejo casi completamente desnudo observando cada pedacito de su cuerpo, desde su cabello rubio hasta sus piecitos blancos.

-¿Qué haces? -Peter se acercó a él, lo levantó en sus brazos y le besó la frente.

-¿Realmente soy un alíen? -Preguntó el niño presionando sus propias mejillas con fuerza.

-Tal vez -Peter le acomodó su ropa interior de fantasmas -Eres hijo de un lobo, de dos hombres, algo que no había sucedido en años. Eres uno en un millón, incluso sabiendo que no eres el único en Beacon Hills nacido de esa manera, tú, mi pequeño Jesper, eres un niño envidiable.

Jesper arqueó sus cejitas y luego suspiró. Eso no respondía su pregunta y Peter lo sabía, pero de alguna manera tenía que enseñarle a su hijo que no importaba que fuera, siempre iba a seguir siendo único.

-¿Crees que vengan a mi fiesta?

-Todos van a estar en tu fiesta -Peter le acarició el cabello -No eres un alíen, Jesper. Pero tampoco era un humano común y corriente, así que es normal que seas diferente al resto de las personas -Jesper asintió -Mientras yo esté aquí, nadie te va a hacer daño.

-¿Eres mi caballero? -Peter lo pensó un poco antes de asentir -¿Y algún día tendré mi príncipe?

-¿Quieres un príncipe? -Jesper asintió -Lo tendrás, un día llegará un guapo e inteligente príncipe que sabrá exactamente qué hacer para enamorarte.

-¿Y tendremos bebés?

-Todos los bebés que quieras -Peter lo sentó sobre una silla -Pero ahora eres mi bebé, así que no me hace gracia pensar en el día en que llegue tu príncipe azul.

-No azul, Petpops, verde. Un príncipe verde, con alitas como mi pollito.

-Un príncipe verde alado -Peter abrió la nevera -¿Quieres tarta de manzana para desayunar?

-A papi Jordan no le gusta que me des tarta.

-Pero papi Jordan no está -Peter tomó la tarta y dos cucharas -Vamos, antes de que nos descubra.

Se sentaron en los escalones que daban al patio trasero con la tarta y las cucharas aprovechando que no había nadie para distraerlos.

 

+

 

Jesper no lo decía en voz alta, pero no se olvidaba de lo que quería para su pareja, tal vez no literalmente, pero sí que fuera lo suficientemente extraño como para fijarse en él.

-Necesito un modelo -Fue el saludo de Rose Boyd cuando entró al gimnasio. Jeffry Winchester estaba sentado justo frente a Jesper comiendo tarta y Charlie estaba jugando ping pong en su ordenador. A veces Jesper se preguntaba porque le pagaba su cuñado.

-Hola, Rose -Jesper le ofreció un poco de su tarta. Jeffry movió un poco su banco y miró a la chica.

-Hola -Rose estaba golpeando el suelo con su teni -Necesito que seas mi modelo.

-No -Jesper alargó la sílaba lo más que pudo e intentó decirle con la mirada a su amiga que cerrara la boca, estaba intentando lucir normal frente al chico que le gustaba y que tenía alas. Literalmente Jeffry tenía dos alas de color marfil, enormes y hermosas, no era un príncipe y tampoco era verde, pero era lo suficientemente extraño como para sentarse con él todas las tardes y compartirle de su tarta.

-Por favor -Rose se miró las uñas -He pensado en Edward, pero es muy tosco y tú eres perfecto.

-No.

-Yo también creo que eres perfecto -Murmuró Jeffry y Charlie resopló.

-Claro que es perfecto, es Jesper Halinski -El pelirrojo pausó su juego -Tiene una nariz bonita, una boca bonita y los ojos más bonitos de todos ¿Por qué crees que le dicen alíen, Winchester?

Jesper sintió el sonrojo creciendo por sus mejillas, sus orejas y finalmente convertirse en un zumbido dentro de su cabeza. Eso debió haber sido una señal, cuando ya casi no veía nada y tampoco escuchaba, tal vez en ese momento debió haber dicho me siento mal, pero entonces simplemente decidió desmayarse. Su presión sanguínea fue tanta que su cerebro decidió dormirse.

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la voz de un príncipe verde alado que le estaba llamando mientras le decía que estuviera tranquilo, que él estaba ahí.

-No eres verde -Dijo cuando finalmente logró enfocar más allá de los bonitos ojos del Nefilim.

-No, no lo soy -Jeffry le estaba acariciando el cabello y estaba sosteniendo su cuerpo -¿Es un problema? Podría pintarme de verde para Halloween. ¿Qué te parece si eres mi Star-Lord?

-¿Vas a ser Gamora?

-Y bailaré contigo -Jesper cerró nuevamente los ojos y sonrió -Bien.

-¿Dijo bien? -Rose se asomó para verlo -De acuerdo, te veo mañana a las cinco, yo hablaré con tu jefe.

 

+

Ver a Jesper haciendo manualidades era algo completamente normal. En ocasiones se juntaba con Camden y adornaban juntos todos esos libros de recuerdos que estaban haciendo constantemente, en otras se sentaba en el patio trasero con Lucas y pintaba figuritas de yeso que Peter le regalaba.

Verlo sentado en su habitación haciendo un cuadro con canitas rotas, diamantina y otras cosas que Jordan no sabía dónde compraba no fue nada relevante. Lo relevante fue ver el perfil del niño Winchester y algunos otros detalles. Tenía la música puesta y Lucas estaba acurrucado ocupando casi todo el espacio en la habitación, pronto tendrían que hacerle su casa más grande y decirle que ya no cabía por las puertas, ya no era un hipogrifo bebé, ahora tiraba cosas con sus alas mientras subía las escaleras.

-Hola, Jordspops -Murmuró Jesper mientras acomodaba una pieza con unas pinzas pequeñas.

-Hola, Jessie -Jordan entró a la habitación -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Es para Jeffry -Jesper tomó unas pinzas más grandes y acomodó un cuarzo despacito -¿Crees que le guste?

-Déjame ver -Jordan se inclinó encima del hipogrifo para mirar el cuadro -¿Qué va a ser cuando finalices?  

-Es Jeffry -El adolescente sonrió -Un trozo del bosque la primera vez que lo vi, sus alas y no lo sé -Jesper se mordió el labio inferior -Es Jeffry como yo lo miro.  

-¿Te gusta mucho, Jesper? -Jordan le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Tiene unos ojos muy bonitos -Murmuró el adolescente, pero sentía la mirada de su papá sobre él -Si, papá, me gusta -Jesper clavó sus ojos en el marco de tonos azules -Pero es que… Me trata bien ¿Sabes? El otro día llegó con un muffin de naranja, mi favorito y me dijo ‘’Ten un buen día, bonito’’ En la entrada del colegio, frente a todos, papá y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Un beso en la mejilla? -Jordan frunció el ceño.

-Pero uno pequeñito -Jesper se mordió el labio inferior -Me siento muy bien ahora y a él no le da pena salir a comer conmigo.

-Jess -Jordan le besó el cabello -Eres precioso, todos tienen que sentirse orgullosos de salir contigo -Jesper bajó la mirada -Pero si ese niño te lo demuestra, entonces ve a por él.

-¿De verdad?

-Lo que te haga feliz a ti, me va a hacer feliz a mí.

-Tengo miedo -Murmuró finalmente Jesper -De que realmente no me quiera o que se aburra de mí. -El adolescente respiró profundo -¿Cómo lo haces?

-Cuando recién comencé a salir padre tenía mucho miedo -Jordan recargó su mentón en el hombro de su hijo -Él era el chico popular ¿Lo sabías? Y era tan guapo y arrogante y yo tenía miedo de que un día se diera por vencido conmigo, pero entonces nos embarazamos de Hazie y él en lugar de dar media vuelta e irse, me abrazó y me dijo ‘’Vamos a estar bien, Jordy, te lo prometo’’ y le creí.

-Yo no me quiero embarazar -Jesper se movió un poco para ver a su papá -O no todavía.

-Así fue como sucedió conmigo, pero no tiene que ser así con todos -Jordan le acarició el cabello -Un día, simplemente lo vas a saber. Él va a decir algo que te va a hacer darte cuenta que es el elegido, pero antes de eso tienes que escogerlo a él.

-¿Escogerlo?

-El amor no se encuentra, cariño, se crea.

 

+

 

Sentarse en la silla giratoria de Rose sin poder verse en el espejo era algo de lo que Jesper no disfrutaba, pero que Jeffry parecía estar completamente absorto.

Comenzaron por cortarle nuevamente el cabello, hacerlo más rubio, luego volverle el cabello tornasol, le limpiaron el rostro y antes de que él pudiera decir que no le estaban poniendo rímel y algo de delineador oscuro.

-Odio esto, Rosalie.

-Te ves bonito -Respondió el nefilim.

-Eres una obra de arte -Rose tomó su frasco de distintas piedras y diamantes falsos.

-Arte abstracto -Murmuró Jess y los dos clavaron sus ojos en él.

-Estás hablando del chico que me gusta, deberías retractarte.

Jesper chasqueó la lengua. Una nueva mano le estaba comenzando a pintar los ojos y él no quería ver.

-Buh -Jesper abrió los ojos y se encontró directamente con el rostro de Jeffry a un centímetro de su rostro. -Te estabas durmiendo.

-Te odio -Durante un segundo el rostro de Jeffry cambió.

-No -Dijo finalmente -No lo haces -Se inclinó un poco más sobre su cuerpo y le besó la punta de la nariz -No has comido y esto está yendo muy largo ¿Te pido algo?

-Panecitos del Little Caesars -Jesper ladeó ligeramente el rostro, una parte de él quería besarlo, pero a otra le daba pena ser rechazado -Y un agua de pepino.

-¿Cómo puedes tomar eso?

-A ti te gusta el queso crudo -Jesper se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para verlo más directamente a los ojos. No sabía dónde estaba Rose, pero podía sentir su hombro ligeramente inmovilizado y parte de su cara dura.

-Joder -Jeffry se acercó tanto que sus narices se estaban tocando -Eres hermoso.

-No se ha secado -Los dos se alejaron cuando escucharon la voz de Rose -No lo vayas a besar ahora, llevo casi dos horas trabajando en él.

Jeffry nuevamente le besó la nariz y se alejó -Panecitos y agua de pepino.

-Un mix de resee’s -Jesper le sonrió tanto como pudo -Toma dinero de mi cartera, está en mi mochila.

-Luego hablaremos de esto -Jeffry le apretó un poco los dedos -¿Quieres algo, Rose?

-Si él quiere los panecitos yo me pido la pizza.

-Bien -Jeffry lo miró nuevamente cuando llegó a la puerta, le dedicó una última sonrisa y se fue.

-Es un chico muy guapo -Rose suspiró -¿Por qué no le dices que sí?

Jesper suspiró.

-La siguiente vez que lo veas, bésalo. Nunca te quedes con las ganas de nada, Jesper -La chica le sonrió –Me falta un poco del lado izquierdo y ya vas a estar listo.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-Eres la nueva imagen de la estética -Rose miró a su amigo. -Aunque tú no lo creas, Jesper, eres perfecto. Deja de creer que no lo eres o dejarás de ser mi amigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo solamente recuerdo las caras bonitas y si tú dices que eres feo, entonces yo tengo porque recordarte, así que no amigos.

-Tu exnovio no era guapo.

-¿Ahora entiendes porque mejor no recuerdo las caras feas? -La chica resopló -Bien, me falta muy poco.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? -Jesper intentó mirar su rostro en el reflejo de la ventana.

-Eres una obra de arte -Rose le sonrió -Realmente espero que tu novio vuelva pronto con la pizza. Quiero pizza.

Cuando Jeffry llegó, Jesper realmente sintió que estaba llegando su príncipe verde. Sintió que su pulso se aceleraba y lo vio perfecto por primera vez. Le tomó un poco más de un minuto darse cuenta que se había enamorado de Jeffry Winchester.

-¿Me perdí de algo? -Jesper jaló un poco de aire por la boca antes de sonreírle. La sonrisa del nefilim fue lo más bonito que vio ese día.

 

+

 

Jesper salió de la escuela intentando encontrar las llaves de su auto mientras Charlie le murmuraba sus planes para ese día con Matt Daehler.

-Estoy seguro que va a pasar bien ese examen -Charlie sonrió -Hemos estudiado tanto que incluso yo me siento inteligente.

-Eres inteligente -Jesper se detuvo y casi metió su cabeza dentro de su mochila -Estoy seguro que estaban aquí.

-Busca en la bolsa pequeña -Charlie sacó su yogurth y comenzó a beberlo -Matt es muy inteligente, tiene cerebro para estas cosas. Va a ser un reto estudiar con él.

-A ti te gustan los retos -Jesper resopló -Las perdí, Charlie. No sé dónde las puse, seguramente las dejé en casa; pero entonces como llegué aquí. Alguien se comió mis llaves ¿Cómo voy a ir a casa ahora? Tendré que hablarle a papá y luego a Key, luego tendré que ir a la agencia para que me den otra llave y vendré caminando durante un mes. No me gusta caminar, soy flojito.

-Jesper.

-Espera, Charlie, tal vez estén dentro de mi botella con agua.

-Jesper.

-O en mi lapicera.

-Jesper, tu novio está ahí.

-¿Qué?

Jesper se acomodó los goggles sobre el cabello y miró al frente. Jeffry estaba recargado en el barandal de las escaleras jugando con sus llaves y Jess sabía que eran sus llaves porque tenían una bola muy peluda con ojos y una cola, no sabía que era, pero estaba muy bonita.

-Charlie me han robado -Charles se bebió lo que quedaba de su yogurth antes de bajar las escaleras para encontrarse con quien él consideraba su cuñado, porque Jesper era su hermano de otra sangre, pero su hermano.

-Hola, Jeff -Charlie se inclinó un poco hacia el frente y le entró un condón -Dice Matty que son los mejores.

-¿Qué?

-¡Te veo luego! Cuida de Jesper. -Charlie se despidió con su mano antes de ir a la motocicleta de su novio.

-Me has robado mis llaves -Jesper se cruzó de brazos en cuanto logró estar frente a Jeffry -¿Por qué?

-Lo hice durante el almuerzo -Jeff dio un paso más cerca hacia el pequeño rubio -He estado entrenando con mi papá y ahora puedo aparecer y desaparecer a mi antojo.

-¿De verdad? -Jesper se acercó un poco a él -Eso es genial ¿No hay riesgo de que te pase algo?

-No lo sé -Jeffry le acomodó los goggles -Pero me he colado en tu aula, te he robado las llaves y he desaparecido antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, ni siquiera tú.

-Sentí tu colonia -Jesper dio un pasito hacia el frente -Pero creí que era porque estabas afuerita, espiándome.

-No te espío.

-Pues deberías -El más joven sintió como sus mejillas se iban enrojeciendo poco a poco hasta que Jeffry lo besó. Solamente una poquita presión sobre sus labios, ni siquiera fue tan relevante, pero para Jesper fue el mundo entero. -Así me aseguro que solamente me miras a mí.

-Yo solamente te miro a ti -Jeffry le entregó las llaves -Dejaré que seas tú quien conduzca.

-Jeff.

-Jesper -Jesper entrelazó sus dedos con los de Jeffry -¿Qué ocurre?

-Papá me ha dicho que no puedo tener novio hasta los dieciocho -Jeffry arrugó el entrecejo antes de acercarse un poco más a él.

-Entonces te lo pediré hasta que tengas dieciocho, pero ahora ya eres mi novio. El nefilim le apretó los dedos antes de caminar juntos hacia el auto de Jesper.

 

Dos días después Jesper se plantó en la casa Winchester usando su mejor ropa y tocó varias veces la puerta. Como era de esperarse, le gritaron desde el patio trasero que entrara, seguramente ya sabían que era él.

-Hola -Jesper llevaba el cuadro en sus brazos envuelto con papel de colores.

-Jesper -Castiel, el papá de Jeffry se puso de pie rápidamente -No sabíamos que venias.

-No avisé -Jes recibió el abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo con el que recibía los abrazos de sus padres -Solamente he venido a saludar, voy al trabajo.

-Nunca he entendido tu trabajo en el gimnasio -Dijo el otro padre de Jeffry -¿Qué haces además de ser bonito?

-Ser gordito -Respondió Jesper con una sonrisa -Como los pingüinos, bonitos y gorditos.

El padre de Jeffry no sonrió, pero Jeffry si lo hizo y solamente por eso Jesper lo consideró una victoria.

-Te he hecho esto -Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que parecían los tomatitos cherrys que se comía en su ensalada -Espero que te guste.

-¿Qué es? -Jeffry comenzó a retirar la envoltura con cuidado.

-Es -Jesper respiró profundo -Es algo que hice en estos días -El más joven apretó los labios cuando su suegro no oficial se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de su hijo para ver el cuadro.

-¿Con que está hecho? -El ángel se giró a verlo.

-Cuarzo y canicas quebradas -Jesper se paró sobre la punta de sus pies y volvió a pasarse correctamente.

-Wow -Jeffry sostuvo el cuadro entre sus manos -Esto es hermoso -Miró el cuadro y luego a su novio no oficial -Es ¿Realmente así soy de guapo?

Jesper nuevamente volvió a ponerse rojo.

-Lo eres -Jesper se mordió el labio inferior. Nunca antes había estado tan nervioso.

-Él te ve guapo -Dijo el cazador antes de acercarse a ver el cuadro -¿Tu lo hiciste?

-Completamente -Jeffry les entregó el cuadro a sus padres antes de ir directamente a Jesper.

El nefilim tenía costumbres extrañas. Él no iba directamente a reclamar lo que creía suyo, él primero observaba, clavaba sus bonitos ojos en lo que le gustaba y luego comenzaban sus reacciones. Una por una, siempre tomándose el tiempo de saborear cada una de ellas hasta convertirse en la extraña mezcla que era Jeffry Winchester.

Jesper se sentía especial cada vez que veía cada una de esas reacciones dirigidas hacia él.

-Es hermoso, muchas gracias, Jesper -Lo siguiente fue un abrazo que acabó de reparar al adolescente. Unió esas partecitas que él sentía que a veces le dolían y lo reparó, con un pequeño abrazó que lo hizo volver a sentirse cálido.

Escuchó los pasos de sus suegros no oficiales alejarse, pero no le importó, él solamente se abrazó con más fuerza al cuerpo de su novio hasta que sintió a Jeffry rodearlo completamente.

Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos estaba tan lejos del suelo que de caer moriría, ya lo había estado antes, cuando montaba a Lucas, pero nunca en los brazos de alguien que lo veía como si fuera el último muffin de chocolate con chispitas.

-Te preguntaría si has estado tan alto, pero tienes a Lucas.

 

+

 

Lucas fue quien recibió al nefilim cuando llegó a la casa Hale Stilinski un día después del cumpleaños número 18 de Jesper. El animal se acercó a él por iniciativa propia, pero receloso.

-Lucas, él es mi novio, Jeffry. No le hagas daño -Jesper caminó al lado de su hipogrifo hasta poder tocarle el pico -Saludalo -Lucas miró a Jesper.

El animal era una mezcla entre lo majestuoso y lo salvaje. Jeffry tenía miedo de él.

-Eso es -Lucas presionó su pico contra la frente de Jesper -Ese es mi chico.

Jeffry hizo una reverencia antes de acercarse al animal. Lucas le presionó el pico contra su cabeza y luego comenzó a caminar pavoneando todas sus plumas.

-Es un placer, Lucas -Jeffry dio un paso más cerca -¿Me das permiso para salir con tu dueño?

-No soy su dueño -Jesper estaba acariciando las plumas del animal -Es -Lucas movió la cabeza para ver a Jesper -Es mi otra mitad, mi mejor amigo -El hipogrifo acercó su rostro al del adolescente -Es mi Lucas.

-Si fuera humano estaría muy celoso -Jeffry estaba mirando a su novio -Realmente lo estaría.

-No tienes por qué estar celoso -Jesper se giró para verlo -Eres mi único novio.

-Voy a ser tu único novio -Jeffry se acercó lo suficiente para acariciarle el cabello -Durante un tiempo, luego nos vamos a casar y después tendremos hijos.

-Te estás saltando la universidad.

-Durante la universidad vas a seguir siendo mi novio.

-¿No es eso adelantarse mucho? -Los dos dieron un paso hacia atrás cuando escucharon a Peter -Así que tú eres.

-Papá -Jesper estaba mirando a su padre con el ceño fruncido.

-Tú eres quien trae a mi hijo en la noche en esa camioneta blanca -El rostro de Jeffry fue todo un poema cuando lo escuchó.

-¡Papá no digas mentiras! -Jesper se cruzó de brazos -No le creas, Jeffry está jugando contigo.

-Tuviste que ver tu cara -Peter se metió un cacahuate a la boca -Vamos dentro, hay que hablar de esto despacio.

Jeffry miró a Jesper.

-Sólo ignóralo -Jesper le acarició un poco más las plumas a su hipogrifo antes de tomar el brazo de su novio -Intenta que te des por vencido.

-Oh -Jeffry sonrió pequeño -Oh -La sonrisa creció en sus labios -¿Me está poniendo a prueba?

-Sólo ven aquí -Jesper usó sus dos manos para jalarlo. -Jords pops preparó una tarta.

-Prepara tartas siempre, no sientas especial -Peter abrió la puerta y Jesper resopló.

-No le hagas caso -Jesper se paró sobre el primer escalón y se giró a verlo -No importa que te diga o como te lo diga, él solamente…

-Quiere al mejor chico para su hijo -Jeffry colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla de Jesper -Y el mejor chico, según él, no existe, así que puedo con eso.

-Eres el mejor chico para mí -Jesper estaba a punto de darle un beso cuando escuchó la puerta volver a abrirse. -Vamos dentro.

Jeffry tragó duro cuando pasó junto a Peter. El hombre se veía imponente a pesar de las finas líneas de canas encima de sus orejas, tenía una mirada que decía que solamente estaba esperando una señal para matar por su familia.

-Jeffry -Jordan estaba sosteniendo cuatro copas -¿Ahora no me vas a dar un abrazo?

-Claro -Jeffry soltó la mano de Jesper para abrazar su suegro -¿Habla de cuándo? -Jeffry hizo un movimiento con su mano apuntando al estómago de Jordan.

-Sí -Jordan estaba sonriendo -¿No se lo has dicho? -Jeffry negó rápidamente.

-¿Decirme qué? -Jesper estaba sosteniendo los platos.

-Cuando tenía dos meses de embarazo, en la boda de tu hermano, Jeffry usó sus alitas para abrazarme -Jordan colocó las copas en la mesa -Pero no me abrazó a mí, se abrazó a mi vientre hasta que sus alas ya no dieron más.

-Papá me lo contaba cada vez que no podía dormir -Jeffry miró a su novio -Pero no quería decírtelo.

-¿Por qué? -Jesper arqueó ambas cejas y Lucas asomó la cabeza por la ventana.

-Porque tenía miedo de que pensaras que estoy contigo solamente porque siempre he sabido que eres mi persona -Jeffry respiró con algo de dificultad después de eso -No que necesite estar contigo, si lo necesito, pero quiero estar contigo. -Jesper se mordió el interior de su mejilla.

-Demasiado drama -Peter chocó sus palmas.

-Espera -Jesper levantó su mano -¿Así que intentaste conquistarme solamente porque soy tu persona?

-Intenté conquistarte porque cuando te vi por primera vez sentí que estaba empezando a vivir de verdad -Jeffry tragó duro -No pude dormir durante esa noche.

-¿Por qué? -Jesper dio un paso más cerca de su novio.

-Porque estaba pensando en ti.

-¡Suficiente! -Peter le quitó los platos a su hijo -Si dices algo más te voy a correr de mi casa.

-Si lo corres de casa me voy con él -Jesper miró a Peter con ese gesto desafiante que aprendió de Lexie.

-Pon los cubiertos -Peter miró a su hijo y estuvo a punto de gruñirle al nefilim por estarle robando a su hijo y sinceramente ¿Qué tenían los rubios que tan rápido el robaron a sus cuatro hijos?

Solamente le bastó ver a Jordan sacar la jarra de agua para darse cuenta que tal vez los rubios eran los más encantadores, incluso cuando se teñían de negro solamente para generar reacciones sobre lo atractivos que eran.

-¿Pet? -Jordan ladeó un poco el rostro -¿Te descompusiste?

-Tú me descompusiste -Peter movió los hombros y volvió su atención a su hijo y su nuevo cuñado, Jeffry estaba sosteniendo la ensalada y Jesper las papas -Jordan -El rubio movió la cabeza en señal de que lo estaba escuchando -Jordan.

-¿Qué? -Jordan se giró a verlo con la caja de galletas en su mesa.

-Hoy nos vamos a tomar la noche libre -Peter le dio una palmada en el trasero cuando su esposo pasó junto a él.

-Compórtate, Hale -Jordan siguió caminando hasta el comedor. -Así que Jeffry -Jordan abrió la botella de vino –¿Por qué no trajiste a tus padres?

-Creo que esto debía hacerlo solo -Jeffry miró a Jesper -Ya después podremos sentarnos juntos en la misma mesa.

-Decidimos ir un poco más despacio -Jesper le pasó la ensalada a su padre -Así evitamos lo mismo que pasó con Brett.

-Brett no tiene derecho a estar con Lexie -Peter resopló -Traer al alfa como si eso fuera a cambiar mi opinión.

-¿Lo ves? -Jesper resopló -Por eso mismo no hemos traído a sus padres, un cazador y un ángel, para que pidan permiso con él.

-No le tengo miedo a tus padres -Peter apuntó a Jeffry con una galletita salada.

-Me imagino, señor -Jeffry colocó la ensalada en su lugar -Mi papá dijo lo mismo de usted.

-¿De verdad? -Peter frunció el ceño -Porque no tengo ningún problema…

-Peter -Jordan, al otro lado de la mesa le frunció el ceño -Deja al muchacho, está aquí por nuestro hijo, no para que tu alimentes tu ego. -Peter puso los ojos en blanco.

 

+

 

-Hola, señor Winchester -Jesper estaba usando ropa completamente nueva que él mismo compró por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Normalmente eran sus padres o sus hermanos quienes lo vestían, pero para esa ocasión él mismo se pasó por el centro comercial para comprarse ropa. -Señor Winchester -Saludó a ambos con una sonrisa enorme en su cara pálida.

-Hola, Jesper -Castiel, el ángel se acercó a él de buena manera y le dio un medio abrazo que duró más tiempo del necesario.

-¿Cómo está, señor Winchester? -Jesper les extendió la tarta que había mandado su papá.

-Prefiero Novak -El hombre recibió la tarta -Estoy bien.

-Así que tú eres el novio de mi hijo -El padre de Jeffry fue el segundo en acercarse. -Un hombre lobo.

-Papá ya conoces a Jesper, no finjas -Jeffry puso su mano en la espalda de su novio.

-Pero ahora es oficialmente tu novio -Jesper soltó un suspiro y miró a sus suegros.

-Sí, soy un hombre lobo, pero no soy como esos hombres lobo con los que han tratado. Yo me sé comportar ¿Está bien? Y no, no le voy a hacer daño a Jeffry. De ninguna manera -El más joven miró a su novio.

-¿Papá puedes dejarnos pasar? -Jeffry seguía de pie en la puerta con Jesper.

-Jeffry dijo que te gustan los macarrones con queso -Castiel estaba caminando por la cocina -Preparé macarrones con queso para comer.

-¿De verdad? -Jesper pidió permiso y pasó directamente a la cocina -Me encantan los macarrones, muchas gracias.

-¿De verdad preparó macarrones? -Jeffry miró a su padre con el ceño fruncido -Voy a pedir pizza.

-¿Qué queso usó? Esto está buenísimo -Jesper tomó la charola con la pasta y la llevó a la mesa.

-Yo mismo preparé la mezcla del queso y limonada -Jeffry se olvidó de la pizza cuando vio a su novio comenzar a ayudar con los platos para comer.

-Tiene que enseñarme a hacerlos -Jesper miró a su novio -Jeffry no me dijiste que tu papá hacia macarrones con queso tan ricos.

-Papá no cocina macarrones con queso -Jeffry caminó hasta su novio -¿No quieres otra cosa para comer?

-Claro que no, Winchester -Jesper le dio un golpecito en el estómago -Nunca desprecies la comida de tu papá. Nunca.

-Nunca -Una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Jeffry de su novio era su estatura, era alto, pero no era lo suficientemente alto como para mirarlo a los ojos, así que tenía que levantar un poco la cabeza y al hacerlo parecía que lo estaba retando. Jeffry solamente tuvo que inclinarse un poco para dejar un beso en sus labios e ir a la cocina por los vasos.

Jesper se quedó de pie junto a la mesa, todavía sosteniendo los platos y con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

-No pasa nada, chico -El padre de Jeffry le dio un golpe en el hombro -Siempre y cuando no quedes embarazado -Le guiñó un ojo antes de perderse en las escaleras que daban al segundo piso.

-No le hagas caso -Castiel le sonrió -Siéntate, vamos a comer. -El hombre se sentó en un extremo de la mesa -Dime ¿Cómo se conocieron?

-Jeffry fue al gimnasio a pedir una membresía y me dijo que se había distraído con mi cara.

-Tienes una cara bonita -Jeffry se sentó junto a Jesper -Unos ojos hermosos.

-Jeffry, no frente a tus papás.

-Mis papás también creen que eres muy bonito.

-Pues muchas gracias -Jesper miró a su suegro -Pero me pone algo nervioso recibir halagos.

-Ya me ocuparé de eso -Jeffry le besó la mejilla antes de servirse macarrones.

 

+

 

Jesper se bajó del impala en la entrada de la secundaria. Jeffry lo estaba llevando e iba a ir por él a la salida para ir junto a la reunión de la manada. Se sentía bien tener alguien que le besara antes de ir a algún lugar y a quien prepararle un capuchino especial con leche de soya y un corazón en la parte superior.

-Te cuidas -Jeffry se quedó estacionado mirando a su novio subir poco a poco las escaleras, como si esperara a que Charlie lo interceptara a medio camino para entrar juntos.

-¡Hale! -Jeffry desvió la mirada de su móvil cuando escuchó el apellido de su novio -Lindo auto ¿Quién te ha traído? -Jesper dio un paso hacia la izquierda intentando evadirlos.

-¿Es cierto que te has echado novio, aliencito? -Una de las chicas estaba moviendo su zapato frenéticamente.

-¿Quién ha tenido el valor de acostarse contigo? -Jesper nuevamente dio otro paso a la izquierda yendo más lejos de ellos -Oh, espera, creo que ya lo sé -El resto de los chicos coreó un ‘que’ -Eres una apuesta, pequeño alien.

-Cierra la boca -Jesper los miró con el ceño fruncido -Ya me tienes harto.

-¿De verdad? -Todos comenzaron a reír -Eso debería decir yo, tanto tiempo viendo tu cara cada día como…

El chico no terminó de hablar. Un puño se estrelló contra su rostro mandándolo directamente al suelo.

La reacción fue instantánea, todos alrededor se lanzaron sobre Jeffry y lo único que Jesper hizo fue lanzar la mochila al suelo e intentar detenerlos, no por ellos, sino porque podían llevar preso a su novio por pelearse en el colegio.

-Escúchame bien, maldito bastardo -Jeffry tomó al chico de la solapa del sueter -La siguiente vez que te atrevas a hablarle a mi novio o si quiera girarte a verlo te voy a sacar los dientes uno a uno y le enviaré tus horribles ojos de regalo a teñida noviecita.

-Jeffry -Jesper apretó sus dedos en el hombro de su novio, ya estaba escuchando la torreta de la policía cerca del colegio.

-¿O mejor debería decirles que no miras a mi novio con asco sino con deseo? -Jeffry apretó sus manos -¿Crees que no me di cuenta que lo estabas haciendo para disimular lo pillado que estás por él?

-Jeff -Jesper jaló la camisa de su novio.

-Vuelve a mirarlo y te vas a quedar sin ojos -Cuando Jeffry lo soltó los guardias del colegio ya estaban ahí listo para detenerlo, a él primero por no ser de la escuela y a Jesper por estar con él.

Charlie estaba entrando al estacionamiento cuando vio a su mejor amigo ser metido al interior de una patrulla junto a su novio. Abrió su yogurth de fresas y condujo de regreso a la salida para ir tras los policías para enterarse que había pasado.

 

+

 

-Ven aquí -Jeffry tomó el rostro de Jesper en sus manos. Estaban en el interior de una celda, separados por una reja de los otros estudiantes, pero Jeffry necesitaba soltar todo en ese preciso momento -No me importa que es lo que te han dicho o lo que te han hecho creer estos años, pero eres hermoso, y no porque me lo parezcas a mí, sino porque realmente lo eres. Tienes unos ojos hermosos, una nariz perfecta y tu sonrisa es lo más bonito que he visto en toda mi vida. Así que olvídate de ello, porque eres perfecto.

Jesper sintió como poco a poco las lágrimas se iban agolpando en sus ojos, no porque no creyera, sino porque podía escuchar los latidos constantes y seguros de su novio mientras le decía todo eso.

-Creo que te amo, Jeffry -La sonrisa del nefilim creció poco a poco mientras lo procesaba.

-Yo creo lo mismo, Jessie -Jeffry presionó sus labios en la frente de su novio.

-¿De verdad, Winchester? -Peter Hale estaba al otro lado de la celda -Golpeaste a unos críos de secundaria.

-Estaban insultando a Jesper -Jesper se pegó más al cuerpo de su novio. -No podía dejarlo así.

Peter miró a su hijo y luego a su novio. Edward les guiñó un ojo antes de acercarse con su tarjeta de acceso para abrirles la celda.

-Ustedes están en un gran lío -Peter miró a los otros chicos -Tienen derecho a una llamada, pero voy a levantar una orden de restricción para que no se acerquen a Jesper.

-Lo dice porque es su hijo.

-Por eso y porque tienes una cara muy fea -Peter le hizo una seña a su otro oficial para que dejara a los chicos hacer su llamada -Ustedes -Peter miró a su hijo y a su yerno -Firmen el reporte.

-Gracias, papá -Jesper le dio un rápido abrazo.

-Jess -El adolescente se giró a verlo -Dile a tu novio que está invitado a ver el partido. -Jesper sonrió muy grande -Y que traiga a sus papás.

-Te quiero, papá -Jesper le dio un abrazo un poco más largo antes de ir tras su novio. Tenía que curarle los nudillos y llenarlo de besos.

-¡Jesper! -Charlie estaba en la recepción preparándose café. -Amigo -El pelirrojo corrió directamente a él -¿Qué sucedió?

-Wallas, Cameron y los otros -Jesper hizo un movimiento con su mano -Lo mismo de siempre.

-¿Y los pusiste en su lugar? -Charlie miró al nefilim.

-Creo que sí -Jeffry estiró los dedos de sus manos presumiendo sus nudillos rotos y llenos de sangre, fácilmente podía curarlos, pero entonces les harían preguntas.

-Papá seguramente te va a invitar a ver el béisbol con nosotros -Charlie le dio con su puño en el hombro.

-Papá me dijo que fueras este fin de semana -Jesper miró a su novio -Y que lleves a tus padres.

-¿Es mi recompensa por haberle roto la nariz a un adolescente? -Jeffry estaba mirando a su novio. Charlie comenzaba a sentirse como mirón.

-Es tu recompensa por defenderme -Jesper lo tomó de la muñeca -Mi príncipe verde alado.

-Antes de que se besen, les aviso que me voy -Charlie levantó sus manos -Que bueno que están enteritos y vivos, los veo luego. Se cuidan. -El pelirrojo hizo un movimiento con su mano -Adiós -Luego de eso se fue con su café en una mano y su dona en otra.

-Dejé el Impala en el colegio -Jeffry tomó la mano de su novio -¿Quieres probar las alas de tu príncipe verde?

Jesper habría dado un brinquito de haber tenido cinco años.

 

+

 

Dean Winchester miró la puerta de su casa, no estaba rota, pero estaba abierta. Un poco hacia dentro, sin llaves, sin nada que pareciera forzada pero abierta. Castiel estaba con él y Jeffry andaba por otro lugar y aun así había alguien ahí, alguien que no debía estar a esa hora porque a esa hora no debía estar nadie en casa. Así de simple.

Sacó el arma del interior de su pantalón, retiró el seguro y apuntó a ningún lugar en específico mientras guardaba las llaves en el interior de su chaqueta por si tenían que salir huyendo de su casa. Casi comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esa casa con cochera para guardar el Impala y un patio con un árbol para colgar un saco de box. Incluso había pensado en invitar a su hermano a pasar un fin de semana ahí, pero si había alguien en la casa cuando no debía haber nadie, lo mejor sería irse.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Shh, Cas -El cazador apuntó al piso de arriba con una mano. Empezaron a subir los escalones despacio, evitaron el escalón que Dean llevaba, desde que se mudaron, prometiendo que lo iba a reparar y finalmente llegó al pasillo. La última habitación del fondo era la de su hijo, pero Jeffry no tenía que estar ahí, Jeffry debía estar teniendo una cita o teniendo sexo, que es casi lo mismo, con su novio.

-Dean, realmente…

-Shhh -Dean casi se gastó los dientes frontales haciendo el sonido para que su esposo se callara. La primera habitación estaba vacía, la segunda también y en la tercera, donde no debía haber nadie estaba Jeffry y algo en medio de los brazos de Jeffry.

Algo que tenía forma humana, piernas largas, pálidas como las de un muñeco, cabello tan rubio que rayaba en el blanco y una playera que le venía lo suficientemente grande como para casi ocultar su bóxer de color amarillo pollo.

-¡Jeffry! -Los dos chicos se movieron, pero solamente lo hicieron para acomodarse mejor y seguir durmiendo. Las manos de su hijo estaban vendadas, tenía un moretón en el pómulo izquierdo y estaba apretando tanto a su novio que solamente se notaban los bordes por el color de ropa o el contraste de piel.

-Están durmiendo -Castiel comenzó a sacarse la chaqueta.

-Exactamente -Dean miró a su hijo -Le di un paquete de condones y en lugar de que los use está durmiendo con su novio. Durmiendo. Como si fuera un oso.

-Déjalos -Castiel estiró el cuello moviéndolo a los lados mientras caminaba a su habitación -Dales un poco de privacidad.

-¿Qué hice mal con Jeffry?

-Ama a ese chico -Castiel se dejó caer en la cama -Ahí está la diferencia, cuando amas a alguien no necesitas tanto el sexo. Como tú, pasaron años para que tuvieras sexo conmigo y ya me amabas.

-Muy gracioso, Cas.

-Lo hacías.

El ángel se sacó los zapatos lanzándolos por el aire antes de acomodarse en su cama para dormir. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que su esposo se uniera a él y dejara en paz a su hijo y su inocente novio.

 

 


	66. Capítulo extra 6: Braniel

Daniel conoció a Bruno antes de que Bruno lo conociera a él. Lo vio un día cuando fue a hacer el pedido para el pastel de cumpleaños de su padre por encargo de su papá. Normalmente Lipops era quien lo hacía, pero por azares del destino terminó enviándolo a él, al hijo que se olvidaba de cerrar la puerta del auto antes de acelerar, el que se olvidaba de cerrar la cortina antes de ducharse, ese que no aprendió a usar la cuchara hasta que fue estrictamente necesario. Le dio dinero, le dio las llaves del auto y casi le rogó porque volviera sano y salvo a casa. Daniel no le prometió nada porque no le gustaba hacer promesas que no sabía si podía cumplir, es algo que estaba en el código, él lo leyó una noche mientras todos correteaban en su forma lobo. Él simplemente se sentó en el tronco más cómodo, sostuvo su ardilla de peluche en sus brazos y leyó todo el código o por lo menos la primera página, sus ojos realmente pesaban mucho y no había dormido en cinco horas.

Así que esa tarde Dan entró por la puerta de los empleados porque él había trabajado ahí cuando todavía era bonito y gordito, lo ponían un trajecito a su medida y le daban una canasta para entregar cupones o dar los panecitos de la promoción. Fueron buenos días.

-Dan -Hazael le miró desde su mesa, el cabello escondido bajo una red, una clase de pluma con la que estaba haciendo diseños sobre un enorme pastel con forma de carruaje y una enorme sonrisa. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-No quise dar la vuelta -Dan tomó uno de los bollitos de colores antes de ir hacia él -Vengo a encargar el pastel de papá.

-Ya lo estábamos esperando -Jordan se acomodó las mangas de su filipina, era blanca y tenía bordado su nombre con letras rojas. Se veía muy guapo, si hubiera sido más joven o si hubiera estado soltero seguramente habría sido el tipo de Dan, pero era mucho mayor que él y Peter ya lo había tomado. La vida era una perra con sus sentimientos.

-Este año hemos decidido que va a ser una pelota -Dan se subió al banquito más cercano y comenzó a desenvolver el bollito. El color no era exactamente algo que hubiera comido cuando tenía cinco, pero ahora sabía que el color realmente no tenía sabor. -De lacrosse, con su nombre escrito en cursivas rojas -Dan dio la primera mordida. El sabor era tan bueno como esperaba, sus ojos se cerraron y emitió un gemidito de gusto.

Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos lo vio. Un chico tres mesas más allá, oreja perforada, una línea de tatuajes en su brazo derecho que se alcanzaban a ver por el doblez de la manga, los pómulos más bonitos que había visto y una concentración que jamás había visto en nadie.

-¿Quién es él? -Hazael y Jordan voltearon a ver al chico con el mismo gesto. En eso parecían padre e hijo, los dos doblaban el cuello de la misma manera, arqueaban la ceja y apretaban los labios igual.

-Bruno -Hazael apagó el aparato en su mano -Bruno Daehler.

-Así que Declan si tiene hermanos -Dan se metió otro trocito de bollito a la boca -Iré a hablarle.

-Daniel -Jordan se giró a verlo con esa mirada tan ‘’papá’’ que lo hizo volver a acomodarse en la silla -Estábamos hablando del pastel de Garrett.

-¿Sabes dónde le van a festejar? -Hazael nuevamente prendió la pluma -Quiero saber que ropa comprarme.

-Será en el restaurante -Dan movió los pies -donde trabaja Darío, lo adornaremos bonito y apagaremos las luces antes de que llegue para luego gritarle ‘sorpresa’. -Dan apretó los labios cuando trozó otro pedazo de pan -Realmente quiero ir a hablarle.

-Ya lo harás cuando no esté trabajando -Jordan le sonrió -Sal por donde entraste y te pides un capuchino.

-¿Puedo llevarme otro bollito? -Jordan simplemente le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y con eso Daniel supo que era su momento de salida.

Antes de irse se giró a ver al chico por última vez prometiéndose que la siguiente vez que lo viera le hablaría, siempre y cuando no tuviera una lista de recados que hacer.

 

Una semana más tarde llegó casi corriendo por su café y el de Edward antes de iniciar su turno en la comisaria, no era oficialmente un agente, pero se esforzaba, nadie se esforzaba más que él. Dan incluso se estaba leyendo varios libros para pasar el examen teórico y se levantaba cada mañana para ir a correr con sus padres.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio nuevamente. Una filipina completamente blanca, su nombre bordado en negro, los pómulos igual de bonitos y una nariz que se le antojaba pincharla.

-Un capuchino -Pidió mientras entregaba su termo, tenía sus iniciales y una bonita ardilla. Fue un regalo de navidad. -Y una rebanada de esa tarta.

Fue ese momento en el que Bruno se giró a verlo. Le miró el uniforme de policía, le miró la barbilla lampiña, su gorrito verde, sus ojos idénticos a los de Lipops y luego dio media vuelta.

Eso fue lo más grosero que alguien le había hecho a Daniel.

-¡Hey! -Dan frunció el ceño, a él nadie lo miraba como si fuera un crio intentando ser adulto, aunque así fuera. Bruno se giró a verlo -¿Tienes algún problema?

Bruno simplemente arqueó una ceja.

-No puedes mirarme de esa manera y luego alejarte como si te estuviera estorbando -Bruno no respondió y Dan se sintió más desesperado -¿Puedes decir algo?

-Tienes pasta en el uniforme -Bruno nuevamente dio media vuelta, pero no siguió avanzando. Dan vio perfectamente como sus hombros se desinflaron -Ven acá.

Le hizo una seña para que fuera por el otro lado de la barra hasta el cuarto de los empleados. Dan se lo pensó un poco antes de tomar su capuchino e ir tras él.

-Me recuerdas a mi hermano -Dijo Bruno cuando lo tuvo en frente -Si no sabes lavarte los dientes desabróchate la camisa, es de mal gusto ver la pasta aquí -Bruno tomó una servilleta de papel, la humedeció en desinfectante para manos y comenzó a pasarla sobre la manchita.

Desde esa distancia Dan podía oler su champú, su colonia, ver sus largas pestañas negras y darse cuenta que tenía un cutis casi perfecto.

-Creo que eres el peor policía que he visto.

-Por lo menos me lavo los dientes -Daniel resopló.

-Lo que digas -Bruno pasó el lado de la servilleta que estaba seco por encima de la mancha -Esperemos que se seque pronto.

-Gracias -Dan tragó duro, hasta ese momento no había sido consciente que el chico que le gustaba le estaba limpiando la chaqueta -¿Cuándo es tu día libre?

-¿Cuántos años tienes? -Bruno lo miró con una ceja arqueada y el asomo de una sonrisa escapando de sus labios.

-Me veo joven -Dan resopló -Dieciocho, en un año hago mis exámenes y oficialmente seré parte del departamento de policía.

-¿Y qué haces ahora?

-Estoy en entrenamiento -Dan sonrió orgulloso -Tu día libre.

-Puedes llevarte un trozo de tarta gratis -Bruno se cruzó de brazos -E intenta llegar vivo a la estación.

-¿Te preocupas por mí?

-Me preocupo por el trafico a esta hora -Bruno le tomó de los hombros y lo hizo girarse hacia la salida -Ve con cuidado…

-Daniel -Dan sonrió -Pero puedes decirme Dan, Dan Dumbar Dye, pero prefiero Dan.

-Muy bien, D al cubo -Bruno le sonrió -Espero que te guste la tarta.

 

+

 

-¡EDWARD! -Daniel brincó por encima de su pequeño escritorio y aterrizó frente a Ed. El policía estaba tecleando rápidamente en su computadora. -No sabes lo que me pasó hoy.

-¿Te dieron tarta gratis? -Preguntó Edward sin despegar la vista de su computadora.

-¡Sí! -Dan movió rápido los pies -Pero no es eso, he hablado con el chico guapo que trabaja en el café.

Edward se detuvo, sus manos quedaron suspendidas justo encima del teclado, sus ojos se movieron un poco a la izquierda y su boca adoptó una posición extraña.

-Bruno -Dijo finalmente Dan y Edward abrió la boca en un ‘ah’ insonoro. -Pues me ha limpiado la camisa y ha sido muy amable, me gusta.

-Es un Daehler.

-¿Qué tiene todo el mundo con los Daehler? -Dan frunció el ceño -¿O es que lo quieres para ti?

-¿A Bruno? -Ed pasó saliva, no le iba a decir al pequeño Dan que había tenido sexo con él, eso sería casi como una traición a pesar de que cuando sucedió Dan no conocía a Bruno y Ed no sabía que en algún momento el chico frente a él llegaría a tener un pequeño cuelgue por el chico de las orejas perforadas. -Sólo digo que últimamente todo el mundo está tras ellos.

-Son interesantes -Dan sonrió -Pero él es el más guapo de todos.

-Estoy seguro que Svenie dijo eso sobre Claud -Ed nuevamente comenzó a teclear -Y Jared sobre Declan, Jareth sobre Yael, Charlie sobre Jr.

-¿Crees que sea gay? -Dan se dejó caer en la silla -Lo invité a salir hoy y no me dijo nada.

-No lo sé -Ed movió rápidamente su índice sobre la H. -Tal vez fue un poco apresurado, míralo un poco más, luego le pides una cita.

-Es tan guapo, Eddie -Dan soltó el aire por la boca -Creo que nunca había tenido un cuelgue tan grande.

-¿Cuántas veces has hablado con él?

-Sólo hoy -Dan sonrió tan grande que Edward no tuvo el corazón para decirle que si seguía de esa manera lo iba a asustar.

-Dany -Daniel se giró a verlo -Esto te va a sonar como algo que diría tu padre, pero vas a tener muchos enamoramientos, te van a gustar muchas personas, pero es parte de la vida. Así que si Bruno no sale contigo él se lo pierde.

-¿Tú crees? -Ed asintió -¿Tú saldrías conmigo?

-Si no estuviera colgado por alguien más sí -La sonrisa de Daniel fue tan grande y sincera que Edward se anotó un punto a su favor. -Ve a trabajar.

-A sus órdenes, jefe -Daniel se levantó de un salto y fue directamente a su escritorio, rápidamente colocó algo de música en un tono bajo y comenzó a revisar su trabajo del día.

 

Edward fue al café cuando acabó su turno, se acomodó su chaqueta encima del uniforme porque ya estaba haciendo frío y entró directamente por la puerta de entrados. Caminó directamente a Bruno.

-Stilinski.

-Daehler.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo mientras Bruno seguía trabajando y Edward lo observaba.

-Hay un chico.

-¿Vienes a hablarme del chico ardilla? -Bruno arqueó una ceja.

-Dany, sí -Ed apretó los labios.

-Es demasiado joven, Edward -Bruno cortó una placa de pan y separó ambas mitades -Y demasiado tierno, lindo, inocente. Ni siquiera sé con qué palabra explicarlo.

-Sé a lo que te refieres -Ed metió las manos dentro de las bolsas de su chaqueta -Los conozco desde niños y él es el más extraño, pero precisamente por eso vengo a hablarte de él.

-No te necesito en mi vida amorosa, Edward.

-Dan es un chico increíble, no va a dudar en darte todo lo que tiene y ahora te le has metido en la cabeza, así que va a estar por aquí y te va a pedir citas de cualquier manera posible -Ed intentó buscar los ojos del humano -No te digo que lo quieras desde ya porque no puedo hacerlo, pero puedes darle una oportunidad. No lo sabes, tal vez funcione.

-Es demasiado joven.

-Y tu demasiado feo, pero aun así le gustaste -Edward resopló -Dale una cita. Saca la cabeza de tu trasero, deja de lamentarte de tu pasado y comienza a vivir ahora. Una persona como Dany solamente llega en un eclipse solar a las tres de la tarde.

-¿Qué?

-Que salgas con él, carajo -Edward resopló. Observó por unos segundos al chico frente a él y luego abandonó el lugar. Había muchas personas con los pasteles, algunos esculpiendo, otros preparando lo más básico y luego estaba Bruno, por su cuenta, sin ayuda de nadie listo para entregar una nueva tarta como remplazo de la que acababa de terminarse.

 

+

 

Tres días más tarde Daniel le habló por teléfono para contarle todo sobre su próxima cita con Bruno.

 

+

 

Dan se puso lo mejor que había en su armario, dejó su papá lo peinara y guardó todo el dinero en su cartera. Durante todo el camino se estaba recordando no hablar de ardillas, no atosigarlo con preguntas y dejó que todo fluyera.

-Imagina una ardilla en marte -Bruno, del otro lado de la mesa, arqueó su ceja izquierda y lo miró -¿Qué? Si hay robots ¿Por qué no ardillas?

-Porque morirían -Bruno hizo una rara mueca.

-Entonces imagínala en la luna.

-Imagina que, en la luna, no hay un conejo, sino una ardilla -Respondió Bruno -Y siempre lo hemos visto mal.

A Dan se le pusieron las mejillas rojas conforme sonreía. Bruno bebió un poco de agua.

-Tengo una idea -Dan se metió un trozo de lechuga en la boca para no hablar. -Anda, Dany -Bruno movió su mano para llamar a la mesera y pedir la cuenta -Rápido, tengo una idea.

-¿Me vas a ir a dejar a mi casa? -Dan tomó un trocito de zanahoria.

Bruno simplemente sonrió.

Su idea era ir a la feria, meterse en todos los lugares donde hubiera ardillas como premio e intentar ganar alguna.

-No sabes disparar -Dan se subió al banquito junto a él -Has vivido dentro de casa durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Disculpa? -Dan simplemente sonrió y se acomodó en posición. Él había ido al cuarto de tiro en demasiadas ocasiones, estaba por ser un policía, su puntería era casi perfecta. -Relájate -Dan no se relajó cuando sintió las manos de Bruno en su cintura -¿No te estás relajando?

-Eres un tramposo -De igual manera Dan se las arregló para acertar las tres veces -Quiero la ardilla -Pidió con ese tono político que había aprendido de niño.

-¿No tienes una luna? -Bruno recargó las manos en el mostrador -Nos falta la luna, Dany.

Daniel estuvo a punto de soltar algo como ‘Tú serás la luna de mi ardilla’, pero se las arregló para mantenerse callado.

-Conseguiremos la luna.

No lo hicieron, se subieron a la ruleta rusa y desde arriba Daniel sostuvo la ardilla y Bruno le tomó la fotografía lo mejor que pudo para que la ardilla quedara justo donde debía estar el conejo.

Salieron de la feria tomados de la mano y listos para ir a beber algo antes de que acabara la noche que, para el gusto de Daniel, estaba yendo demasiado rápido.

 

+

 

-¿Qué tal te fue? -Darío estaba sentado en el comedor con un tazón de cereal frente a él.

-Estoy seguro que en la siguiente cita lo podré besar -Dan se sentó frente a él -¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Si pagas por aprender tienes que aprender -Darío le sonrió -Me alegro por ti, Dan.

-Todavía no lo hagas, no sé si vamos a durar mucho tiempo.

-Pues como no duren mucho tiempo iré a cortarle las orejas.

 

+

 

La segunda cita fue ligeramente improvisada. Daniel se pasó por el café por su respectiva ración post trabajo y se encontró con que Bruno también estaba de salida.

-¿Quieres ir a comer? -Bruno se recargó junto a él, ya no llevaba el uniforme y la camisa remangada dejaba ver casi todos sus tatuajes.

-Claro -Dan se acomodó su bufanda.

-Iré por mi chaqueta, te veo afuera.

Daniel siguió a Bruno en su auto, se estacionó junto a él y finalmente se bajó.

-¿Dónde estamos? -Bruno miró hacia el edificio frente a ellos.

-Aquí vivo -Bruno se metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón -¿Te incómoda? Podemos ir a otro lugar.

-No -Daniel le sonrió -Tu lugar está bien.

Subieron rozándose los hombros durante todo el trayecto del elevador, Bruno lo dejó pasar primero y lo guio hasta la entrada. Era un lugar de un tamaño mediano, un poco rústico, pero completamente acogedor. Había cuadros en las paredes, muebles en tonos oscuros, portarretratos e incluso algunos recuerdos acomodados en lugares que daban un aire de haber sido olvidados.

-¿Vives solo? -Dan comenzó a sacarse la bufanda.

-De vez en cuando Matty, de vez en cuando Declan, pero normalmente estoy solo -Bruno se encogió de hombros -Declan prefiere la vieja estación y Matt está con…

-Charlie -Dijo Dan -Lo sé, todos sabíamos que eran novios.

-Pero ellos lo seguían negando -Bruno tomó dos vasos de vidrio y los llenó hasta la mitad con whisky -Por nuestra segunda cita.

-Por nuestra segunda cita -Dan sentía las mejillas calientes, estaba seguro que terminaría haciendo el ridículo de alguna manera.

Se bebió el líquido despacio.

-Estás a punto de probar algo que no he cocinado para nadie más -Bruno abrió la lacena -Así que tienes que ser completamente sincero.

-Tengo varios números de comida rápida en mi móvil -Daniel le sonrió -Y llevo años probando los experimentos de mi gemelo, así que: sorpréndeme.

Platicaron de todo y de nada a la vez. Daniel le contó de la vez en la que se cayó del segundo piso de su casa porque vio una araña, Bruno le contó sobre su primera vez al volante, Bruno le dijo que la cicatriz en su rodilla era reciente y Bruno le platicó sobre como tuvo que aprender a cocinar antes que cualquier o Declan los habría matado por intoxicación.

Daniel no fue a abrazarlo para decirle que todo estaba bien y que lamentaba mucho lo que había pasado. Daniel simplemente cruzó los tobillos debajo de la mesa y le dijo que era genial que alguno de los dos supiera cocinar.

Bruno lo supo en ese momento, mientras sostenía una cuchara frente a la boca del chico, supo que Dan era lo que había estado buscando sin darse cuenta. Alguien que lo hiciera sonreír sin un motivo en realidad, alguien que le dijera que estaba bien todo lo que sufrió antes, pero que era momento de seguir adelante. Daniel, sentado en su pequeño comedor de seis sillas, con su suéter de cuello alto y sus ojos mirando directamente a los suyos sin miedo, sin tapujos. Simplemente mirándolo sin querer ver más allá, porque de igual manera ya estaba colgado por él y una historia trágica no iba a cambiar su mente.

Bruno lo besó, le limpió la gotita de salsa con sus labios y luego subió a su boca. Daniel sabía a whisky, café y algo que no supo identificar. Sus labios se movieron despacio, conociéndose despacio, sin prisas, porque era simplemente el primer beso, después vendrían otros tantos.

-Está rico -Daniel le pasó dos de sus dedos por su cabello -Pero creo que tiene demasiada pimienta.

-¿Exageré? -Bruno arrugó la nariz y Daniel le jaló del cuello para volver a besarlo.

 

+

 

Daniel tenía la costumbre de dar besos y abrazos por todo. Bruno tuvo que aprenderlo de la manera más ridícula que existía cuando su novio llegó un día a su trabajo, le besó la mejilla y luego fue directamente a Hazael para abrazarlo con sus dos brazos mientras le preguntaba si ya había ido a hacer el pedido del pastel de su padre o iba a terminar siendo colgado de los pies.

-Lo hiciste -Hazael le besó la cabeza antes de dejarlo ir.

Bruno hizo todo por disimular sus celos. Hazael era mucho más grande que ellos, por lo que tenía entendido podía ser padre de Daniel, pero eso no ayudó a que él se sintiera mejor.

Mucho menos cuando salieron horas después y Daniel técnicamente corrió a Jesper para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y preguntarle cuando había regresado de la universidad.

-Tienes que ir a visitarme, Dan -Jesper recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Daniel -Jeffry es genial, pero necesito alguien que entienda mi arte, él a veces se queja de mis pinceles.

-Iré a verte -Daniel le revolvió el cabello -Te ves un poco más grande.

-Tengo diecinueve ahora, grandísimo cabezota.

Bruno evitó decir nada durante todo el camino de regreso a casa. Colocó la radio y respondió con simples monosílabos a su novio, lo hubiera seguido haciendo hasta que se le olvidara porque estaba molesto, pero Daniel no era alguien que se quedara callado.

-¿Qué tienes? -El chico estaba saliendo de la ducha, completamente desnudo, con la toalla en sus manos.

-Nada.

-No me respondas ‘Nada’ cuando es obvio que tienes algo -Daniel resopló -No me mientas, Bruno.

Bruno no respondió.

-¿Te estás cansado de mí? -Daniel sacó un bóxer de su cajón designado y se lo colocó -O quieres un tiempo, hice algo que no te gustó, estoy siendo demasiado hostigoso contigo. ¿Qué es?

-Nada.

-La siguiente vez que digas nada voy a salir por esa puerta y no voy a volver -Daniel tomó una camiseta -Y no es una amenaza. Te quiero mucho, pero no voy a estar en una relación donde no quieras poner un poquito de tu parte para arreglar los problemas -Bruno arqueó una ceja -Así que empieza a hablar que aun no aprendo a leer mentes.

Bruno miró al techo, él ya estaba listo para dormirse, tenía su pijama puesta y la colcha sobre él.

-No me gusta que abraces tanto a los demás -Respondió Bruno sintiéndose idiota por estarlo diciendo.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, eso -Bruno resopló -Me pongo celoso, eres mi novio, no el de ellos. No tienes por qué ir a abrazarlos, me tienes a mí.

Daniel se revolvió el cabello con la toalla y luego la colocó sobre el perchero para secarse. No dijo nada, solamente caminó hasta él y se metió en la cama.

-¿Ves que fácil es? -Daniel levantó el brazo de Bruno y se acomodó en su costado -Ya no voy a abrazar a nadie, pero tendrás que cumplir con mi cuota de abrazos.

-¿Qué?

-No te gusta que abrace tanto a la gente, está bien, intentaré no hacerlo tanto -Daniel se encogió de hombros -Pero entonces me tendrás colgado de tu cuerpo todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué?

-Me gusta abrazar -Daniel miró a su novio -Así que si te molesta que abrace a los demás tendrás que dejar que te abrace a ti.

-Bien -Bruno le besó la frente -Tampoco vuelvas a amenazarme con irte.

-No vuelvas a quedarte molesto sin decirme por qué -Daniel levantó la cabeza para verlo -Esto es de dos, guapo. Si tú no me dices yo no voy a saber y si yo no sé vas a seguir molesto hasta que esto se vaya al carajo y realmente me gustas.

-Tú también me gustas -Bruno le acarició el hombro.

Daniel se quedó dormido antes de terminar la conversación.

 

+

 

Matt llegó un día a casa o lo que él llamaba casa antes de que su hermano llevara a vivir a alguien.

-Soy Dan -Daniel estaba agarrado de una barra de metal que él mismo colocó.

-Un gusto, Dan -Matt buscó a Bruno con la mirada -Soy Jr.

-Lo sé -Daniel hizo otra vertical -Estamos en la misma manada, formamos parte de la sociedad de humanos.

-Oh -Matt frunció el ceño -¿Y mi hermano?

-Ya vuelve, fue a comprar leche para hacer tortitas.

-¿Desde cuándo se acaba la leche en esta casa?

-Desde que él comenzó a tomársela -Bruno dejó las llaves en la tacita y caminó hasta su hermano -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien -Jr correspondió al abrazó -¿Qué hace el aquí?

-Soy su novio -Daniel se levantó una vez más -Y tú eres mi cuñado

-Después de un tiempo te acostumbras -Bruno llevó la leche a la cocina -Estamos por hacer tortitas ¿Quieres?

-Primero una ducha -Matt frunció el ceño -Luego quiero que hablemos de él.

Cuando se vaya, se refería, pero no se dio cuenta que el chico vivía ahí hasta que se dio cuenta que cuando su hermano abrió la ventana para fumar, Daniel se sentó en el alfeizar a contarle algo que había hecho durante su día, luego le sacó el cigarro de la boca y de la misma manera en la que se dice ‘te quiero’ le jaló de la camisa para besarlo.

-¿Desde cuándo? -Preguntó Matt y Bruno supo exactamente a qué se refería.

-No tengo ni la menor idea -Bruno miró a su hermano -Aunque desde hace unos meses que duerme aquí.

-¿Vive aquí?

-Claro que no -Bruno frunció el ceño -No vive aquí.

-Vivo aquí -Dan se estaba acomodando sus zapatos -Todos los días.

Bruno puso los ojos en blanco.

-Te cuidas -Daniel le dio un beso y luego le sacó la lengua -Ya vete.

-Lo que digas -Daniel se detuvo frente a Matt -Lo cuidas, yo volveré en la mañana.

Matt se esperó a que saliera para volver a hablar.

-Creí que eras asexual.

Bruno no respondió. Tener a Dan en su casa era una excelente sensación, no solamente atacaba a su soledad, sino que le ofrecía algo más que sus hermanos nunca podrían lograrlo, porque él era su novio, él se recargaba en su cuerpo para ver la televisión, le daba un beso cuando iba a verlo al trabajo y tenía su cara en la pantalla de bloqueo. Era algo que no sabía que podía llegar a sentir, pero que sin embargo estaba ahí, en su manera de verlo a la cara y de decirle que era la persona más extraña del universo y por eso lo quería tanto.

-¿Y me quieres para qué? -Preguntó Dan una tarde.

-Te quiero para que cierres la boca y me dejes besarte tranquilo.

-Está bien.

-Daniel

-¿Sí? 

-Realmente quiero que te calles. 

-¿Porqué? 

-¡Porque quiero besarte!

-Oh, está bien. 

 

 


	67. Capítulo extra 7 Clauvenie

Steven apagó la alarma con un golpe y se acomodó mejor en la colcha.

-Vas a llegar tarde -Claud le rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos y lo pegó más a su cuerpo.

-Vamos a llegar tarde -Sven mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que sintió algo extraño moviéndose entre las mantas, primero fue un pequeño cosquilleo hasta que se convirtió en dos manitas jalando la manta.

-¿Ese es Maika?

-A menos que tengas otro hijo, sí -Claud lo soltó despacio y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hijo, porque era su hijo. No importaba que hubiera sido engendrado por Svenie y alguien más, ese niño estuvo primero en brazos de Claud, le sostuvo el pulgar y le dijo papá antes que a Svenie. -Hola.

-Hola -Maika estaba sosteniendo su pokemon favorito y tenía aferrada la punta de la colcha.

-¿Qué tal dormiste? -Svenie se asomó detrás del cuerpo de Claud.

-Mal -Maika arrugó la nariz -Tuve que venir aquí.

-¿Tuviste pesadillas?

-No -Maika abrazó más su peluche -Nervios.

-¿Nervios? -Claud le acomodó el cabello lo más que pudo.

-Por la escuela -Maika cerró los ojos con fuerza -No quiero.

-Ahí vas a aprender muchas cosas, Maika -Svenie se recargó en el cuerpo de Claud -Tienes que ir si quieres estar en la universidad.

-¿Pero vas a ir conmigo? -Maika miró a Svenie y luego a Claud -No quiero si voy a estar solito.

-Sólo va a ser un año, luego va a llegar Adam y van a poder ir juntos.

-¿Y porque no juntos ya?

-Porque si van juntos van a destruir el kínder -Sven se puso de pie -De hecho, estoy considerando mucho la idea de enviarte al mismo kínder que a Whittemore III.

-Pero es mi primo -Maika se sentó rápido en la cama -Es mi otra cabeza.

-Nadie te va a quitar tu otra cabeza -Claud tomó el peluche de su hijo -¿Nos duchamos?

-Pero no pongas el agua tan caliente, papi -Maika se sostuvo de la cabecera para esperar a que Svenie fuera por él -Si está muy caliente me pica el cuerpo.

-Son unos tramposos -Claud se estiró antes de seguirlos directamente a la ducha. Se desvistieron en el baño y entraron uno detrás de otro hasta estar los tres bajo la regadera.

Claud era quien peor se la pasaba en las duchas conjuntas porque mientras él quería agua tibia su esposo y su hijo querían agua helada para despertar y comenzar el día fresquecitos como lechugas.

Maika dejó que le lavaran el cabello, él mismo quiso tallar la espalda de Svenie y casi grito cuando Claud lo levantó y lo pegó tanto a la regadera que toda el agua caía directa a él.

-¡Otra vez! -Maika miró a Claud con sus ojos de cervatillo y sus deditos entrelazados frente a su pecho -¿Sí?

-Una y ya -Claud le besó la pancita antes de levantarlo.

Sven fue el primero en salir, se secó con su toalla y luego tomó otra más grande para envolver a Maika. El niño estaba sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro como si fuera un caniche.

-Ya, para, Maika -El niño se detuvo abruptamente y luego comenzó a reír.

Claud nunca rio de esa manera cuando era niño, a él nadie lo paró sobre la cama mientras iban a buscar su ropa del día, a él no le acariciaron el cabello con un cepillo de cerdas suavecitas y mucho menos le dijeron que era el niño más bonito de todos. Pero él sí lo hizo con Maika, le secó el cabello, le colocó su ropa interior, le puso crema y luego lo vistió. Svenie podía hacerlo, pero por alguna razón Claud se sentía mucho mejor si él lo hacía, sentía que estaba un poquito más cerca de convertirse realmente en su padre si hacía cosas tan simples como sentarse a su lado y practicar el nudo de los zapatos paso a paso.

-Ya eres un niño grande -Maika se miró sus botas con agujetas azules y rojas.

-Gracias -Maika se paró en el suelo y miró sus botas -Pero no soy tan grande como tú -El niño dejó de ver sus zapatos y corrió directamente a esconderse entre sus brazos, su cabello olía exactamente igual al de Svenie.

Caminaron a la cocina con Maika sobre los pies de Claud y cuidando de no pisar las líneas o perdían, a ninguno le gustaba perder.

-Claud -El mayor de los dos levantó la vista para verlo -Tenemos junta en una hora.

-¿Qué? -Claud miró el desayuno a medio hacer.

-Termino esto, háblale a papá y pregunta de que es -Claud levantó a Maika con uno de sus brazos y lo llevó directamente al fregadero a lavarse las manos mientras el buscaba entre sus contactos el número de su jefe y suegro.

-¿Vamos a tener salchipulpos? -Maika se acomodó en su silla y recibió su tacita de jugo con un enorme ‘gracias’.

-Hoy no -Sven le colocó frente a él su pera cortada en trocitos -Ya van a salir tus huevitos.

-Rico -Maika tomó un trocito y se lo llevó directamente a la boca -Mira mis botas, son de Spiderman.

-¿Estás usando a Spiderman en tus pies? -Svenie se agachó para ver las botitas de su hijo -Eres un superhéroe ahora.

-Voy a brincar por el techo haciendo pium, pium, pium -Svenie le colocó su desayuno frente a él y comenzó a preparar el de Claud. El Daehler estaba preparando el café y tomando anotaciones en una servilleta con un plumón de Maika.

-Pero recuerda que no te tienen que ver -Svenie comenzó a servirse su propio desayuno -Es un secreto.

-Shh, secreto -Maika rio y con él lo hizo Sven. Claud colgó dos minutos después.

-¿Tienes el reporte de las acciones del mes de marzo? -Preguntó mientras se lavaba las manos -Lo vamos a necesitar, también las invitaciones escogidas desde septiembre del año pasado.

-¿Por qué?

-Parece que alguien está robando.

-Robar es malo -Maika usó su cuchara de tortuga para tomar su huevito y llevarlo a su boca -Es malo y te castigan sentándote en la esquina por mucho, mucho tiempo.

-A nadie le gusta ir a la esquina -Sven le limpió la boca -¿Qué más? -Claud dirigió una mirada a Maika.

-Nos quiere a ambos -Sven también miró a su hijo. Ya era demasiado tarde para llevarlo a la casa Whittemore o llamarle a alguno de sus hermanos para que fueran por él.

-¿Maika? -El niño sostuvo su cuchara a mitad del camino y miró a su papá -¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-¿Quieres de mi pera? -Maika le arrimó su platito.

-Gracias -Sven tomó un trozo -Pero quería pedirte si puedes estar quieto un rato hoy -El niño arqueó ambas cejas -Vamos a ir a una junta y voy a necesitar que estés sentadito junto a mi sin hacer ruido.

-¿Cómo Harry Potter?

-No exactamente -Claud frunció el ceño -Tu si existes, solamente queremos que no llores porque habrá más gente.

-¿Los hombres de traje? -El niño arrugó la frente -¿Y no puedo ir con el tío Seph?

-Hoy no -Sven nuevamente le limpió la barbilla -Pero mañana iremos para que juegues con Adam.

-Entonces quieto -Maika miró su plato de comida casi completamente terminado -¿Puedo llevar un libro para colorear? No haré ruido, solamente colorearé.

-¿Cuál quieres llevar?

Terminó llenando su mochila de Winnie Pooh con juguetes que no hacían ruido y que podía sacar fácilmente si necesidad de ayuda, abrazó su libro de colorear favorito y sostuvo su termo de chocolate en su manita libre.

Lo demás fue responsabilidad de Claud y Sven, no sabían que tanto tiempo iban a estar ahí así que guardaron su manta, su almohada y algo de comida por si acaso. Lo amarraron a su sillita de bebé e intentaron responder a todas sus preguntas, aunque muchas no tenían sentido.

-¿Traes todo? -Stiles estaba en la puerta de la sala de juntas revisando su Tablet. Su cabello estaba hecho un lío, como si hubiera pasado su mano una y otra vez.

-Todo lo que me pediste -Svenie levantó su Tablet -¿Tienes idea de quién es?

-Algo así -Stiles frunció el ceño -El presupuesto que hemos invertido para el último proyecto ha tenido desviaciones y no sé quién de todos lo ha estado haciendo -Sven hizo una mueca -Ya llamé a Dany para que rastree la cuenta.

-¿La junta para qué es?

-¿Has visto el mentalista?

-¿De verdad, papá? -Sven frunció el ceño.

-¡Hombrecito! -Derek casi soltó su Tablet para cargar a su nieto -¿Cómo está mi Maika favorito?

-Bien -Maika lo rodeó con sus brazos y sus piernas -¿Cómo estás, abuelito?

-Mucho mejor ahora que te estoy viendo -Derek le besó la punta de la nariz -Desayunaste pera.

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo haces? -Maika abrió grandes los ojos -Lees mentes, abuelito.

-Ya quisiera leer mentes -Stiles miró a su esposo y luego a su nieto.

-No tenemos con quien dejar a Maika -Sven soltó de golpe.

-¿Para qué? -Stiles nuevamente miró su Tablet, como si esperara sacarle la información al aparato.

-Para la junta -Cortó Claud mientras limpiaba sus lentes -No nos dio tiempo de llevarlo con nadie.

-Él -Stiles apuntó a Sven -Y sus hermanos vivieron en esa sala cuando recién comenzó a formarse, los niños pueden sobrevivir a una hora sentados ahí dentro.

-Eddie no.

-Por eso lo hacía dormir -Stiles miró a su esposo pidiéndole que se quedara callado -Para que no me interrumpiera.

-Yo no tengo sueño -Maika miró a su abuelo y luego a su papá -Voy a estar callado, coloreando y sin hacer ruido.

-Y si lo haces no importa -Derek le besó la frente -Eres el nieto de los dueños -Maika le mostró los colmillos -Un día esto…

-Papá -Le cortó Sven -No empieces.

Derek puso los ojos en blanco y continuó haciendo caras en el rostro de su nieto. Claud a veces quería decirle que no hiciera eso, que no le enseñara a Maika cosas como esas, pero de igual manera ese hombre junto a él ya había criado a nueve niños, él, por el contrario, ni siquiera había tenido un ejemplo al cual imitar.

-Creo que hay que pasar -Stiles miró por última vez su Tablet.

-Stiles -Derek se detuvo unos cuantos pasos lejos de la puerta -Sti.

-¿Qué?

-Ven aquí -Derek sostuvo a Maika con un brazo y con su mano libre jaló la corbata de su esposo -Sea lo que sea que esté pasando es un mal para esa persona, nosotros estamos bien.

-Lo sé, pero no me gusta que…

-Hey -Derek le besó la frente -La verdad siempre sale a la luz.

-No estés citando películas ahora, Hale.

Derek no retiró la mirada hasta que vio el sonrojo subir por sus mejillas y perderse bajo el cuello de la camisa.

-Abuelito mi silla -Derek le dio un rápido beso antes de ir a la sala de juntas sabiendo que ellos tenían que estar instalados antes que nadie. Isaac llegó poco después y obviamente Jackson porque Stiles ya estaba listo para llevarse todo a lo legal o tal vez simplemente necesitaba a su mejor amigo para saber que tenía respaldo en todo lo que decía.

Derek sentó a Maika entre Claud y Sven, dejó que le enseñara el último dibujo que coloreó y luego se dio cuenta que sus botas eran de Spiderman.

-Quiero unas para mí.

-Te presto las mías -Maika movió su piecito -Las puedes usar siempre que quieras, es de superhéroe, pero no le digas a nadie -El niño se llevó un dedo a los labios -Es un secreto.

-Un secreto -Derek le revolvió el cabello antes de ir a su propia silla, al otro lado de Stiles, a pesar de que fue Derek quien comenzó eso era Stiles el que ocupaba la silla principal y al que todos consideraban el jefe, incluso Derek lo hacía.

Poco a poco todos se instalaron en sus sillas, los accionistas, los ingenieros, todo el personal que manejaba dinero de alguna manera u otra estuvieron en sus lugares. Jerome fue el último en llegar, se sentó junto a Jackson y desde esa distancia saludó a su sobrino con un movimiento de su mano y una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Él se va a quedar? -Preguntó uno de los hombres, el primero que se fijó en ellos para invertir. Stiles miró a Maika, el niño ni siquiera se había enterado que le hablaban a él, simplemente estaba escogiendo sus colores para saber de qué color era mejor pintar su arcoíris.

-Él es el futuro de esta empresa -Stiles miró al hombre -Y por si no se ha dado cuenta sus dos padres están aquí, así que sí. Maika se queda.

En ese momento Maika levantó la vista, vio primero a su abuelito y luego miró a su papá, Svenie le sonrió y el niño lo hizo de regreso.

Comenzaron por hablar del presupuesto del siguiente trabajo. Lo que habían ganado, lo que habían perdido, los problemas que habían tenido y un resumen general de lo que habían sido esos últimos meses hasta que finalmente Derek mostró en el proyector la fuga de dinero.

Fue la junta más tensa que Claud había tenido desde que dejó de ser el asistente de Stiles y se convirtió en su mano derecha.

Cuando salieron Maika lo jaló de la mano y fueron directamente al baño más cercano.

-¿Hace mucho que querías ir?

-Estaba interesante ahí dentro -Maika se subió el pantalón y lo abrochó bajo la atenta mirada de Claud -El señor del principio no me quiere, me miró feo.

-No le hagas caso -Claud lo levantó para que se lavara las manos -Tú sigues siendo el nieto de los dueños.

-No el nieto de los dueños, el hijo de Cloudpops -Maika le tomó el rostro con sus manitas mojadas

 

+

 

Claud compartió sus nervios con Maika el primer día de clases.

-¿Y si no va? -Claud estaba aferrado a su hijo y su hijo a él.

-Tiene que ir -Sven estaba recargado en la encimera comiéndose una naranja.

-Pero puedo ir mañana -Maika tenía la cabeza escondida en el cuello de Claud.

-Puede ir el otro año, Svenie.

-Claud -Sven miró a su esposo. Cada mañana que se miraba el arito en su mano se daba cuenta que estaba casado con ese idiota que estaba mucho más enamorado de su hijo que de él. -No.

-Papi.

-Vas a ir al kínder porque tienes que aprender -Sven le entregó un gajo de naranja -¿No dijiste que querías ser como Papi Claud?

-Sí.

-Pues para ser como él tienes que primero ir al kínder.

-Pero los voy a extrañar.

-Y nosotros a ti -Sven le acarició el cabello -Muchísimo, no tienes ni idea de cuánto voy a extrañarte, pero es parte del proceso.

-¿Prososo para qué? -Maika se llevó la fruta a la boca.

-Para que crezcas -Svenie le beso el hombro -No me gusta la idea, pero es necesario.

-¿Tú también lo crees? -Maika levantó la cabeza para mirar a Claud.

-Tiene razón -Maika hizo un puchero -Iré por ti a la salida.

-Iremos por ti a la salida -Corrigió Sven.

-E iremos a comer algo rico -Maika se lo pensó un poco antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-Vayan a ducharse mientras preparo el desayuno.

Sven a veces dudaba de la no paternidad de Claud. Maika podía no parecerse a él en lo físico, pero tenían mismos gestos, mismas ideas y parecía mucho más ligado a Claud que a él.

Se detuvo unos minutos a comer su naranja mientras trataba de imaginarse que habría sido de él sin Claud, sin alguien que le dijera que estaba bien sentir miedo porque así es como se forman las personas más valientes. Maika estaba ahí, tan maduro e independiente porque Claud lo estaba formando así, él daba el primer paso sabiendo que Maika estaba justo detrás de él para aprenderlo. Algo que Svenie jamás habría logrado porque él no estaba hecho para la paternidad, lo único que lo salvaba era lo mucho que amaba a Maika.

Preparó salchipulpos, el lonche de Maika, le acomodó su termo de leche de fresa, su jugo en su termo con forma de osito, pegó un sticker con su número telefónico, el de Claud, de su padre, de la oficina, de la casa, la casa de sus padres y el número que enviaba directamente al tío Peter.

-¡Papá! -Maika iba corriendo -Un monstruo, un monstruo -Claud apareció tras él con el cabello desordenado por el agua y sin camiseta -Papá -Maika escaló por el cuerpo de Svenie con la risa colgándole de los labios -Papá.

Claud lo tomó de la cintura y comenzó a hacerle tantas cosquillas que Maika terminó pidiendo que ya no.

-Papá -Maika miró a Svenie -Te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti -Svenie le besó la frente y le acomodó el cabello -Eres mi Maika favorito.

Maika lo jaló de su playera para hacer un abrazo de tres donde él estaba en medio.

-Son los mejores.

 

+

 

Claud levantó la vista de su ordenador cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Sven estaba usando una camisa con las mangas dobladas, un simple pantalón que le quedaba muy bien y unos zapatos que se veían increíblemente cómodos, no se parecía en nada al pantalón de vestir y al chaleco de Claud.

-¿Qué tal la junta con recursos humanos? -Sven dejó el folder en el escritorio y lo rodeó para quedar junto a Claud.

-Mejor de lo esperado -Claud suspiró -Parece que ya tienen idea de que es lo que están haciendo.

-Finalmente -Sven se recargó en el escritorio -¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien -Claud apagó el monitor y se giró a verlo -Cada día que lo hago siento que soy muy malo para esto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo no viví casi cuatro años estudiando la universidad.

-Y es por eso que papá realmente te quiere en el equipo, porque nadie te enseñó como hacerlo y aun así eres excelente -Sven sintió cosquillas en su estómago cuando entrelazaron sus dedos. Claud le jaló de la mano hasta sentarlo sobre su regazo, con sus rodillas a cada lado de su cadera. -¿Necesitas distracción?

-Un poco -Claud le besó la clavícula por encima de la camisa -¿Qué hora es?

-Tenemos tiempo.

Claud asintió. Sus manos se colocaron en la cadera de Sven, sus labios hicieron un recorrido lento y pausado hasta llegar a los labios del más joven.

Estaban en el trabajo, pero para ser tan temprano ya habían trabajado lo suficiente.

Una de las manos de Sven se enredó en el cabello de Claud y la otra comenzó a moverse por los botones de su chaleco retirando uno a uno. El movimiento de su cadera estaba siendo guiado por la mano de Claud, era él quien decidía cuando ya era tiempo de moverse más despacio y cuando necesitaba que fuera más duro. Sven simplemente se estaba dejando hacer y eso lo tenía bastante animado. Podía sentir su erección tocarse con la de Claud por encima del pantalón, sus labios entreabiertos callando algunos jadeos ocasionales en los labios de Svenie o la manera en la que su cuerpo reaccionaba a algo que le gustaba demasiado.

Las manos de Claud se movieron desde su cadera hasta su trasero, lo impulsó más cerca de él sin despegar sus bocas. No recordaba si la puerta tenía seguro o si se suponía que debía ver a alguien a esa hora, solamente era Steven a su alrededor.

Sven se movió un poco hacia arriba para poder desabrochar el pantalón de Claud, una de sus manos automáticamente tomó su miembro y comenzó a hacer ese juego con su índice sobre la punta, la respuesta fue inmediata; Claud lo apretó más fuerte y un gemido ahogado escapó de sus labios. Sven le tomó el rostro con su mano libre para volver a besarlo, no quería que la secretaria se enterara de lo que estaban haciendo ahí.

-Joder, sigue haciendo eso -Claud le jaló el labio inferior con los dientes mientras se deshacía del cinturón de Svenie intentando llegar más rápido a su ropa interior.

-No te corras todavía -Sven usó su saliva a modo de lubricante para rodear el miembro de Claud.

-No antes que tú -Claud movió su boca hasta el cuello del más joven, su mano finalmente logró sacar el miembro de Svenie y eso lo sintió como una victoria completa.

-Mierda.

Svenie comenzó a mover su cadera al ritmo de la mano de Claud, sus miembros se rozaban en ocasiones y los labios del más alto estaban haciendo todo lo posible por dejar una marca que se iría demasiado rápido, pero la sensación se quedaba.

-Claud, Claud -Sven se aferró al hombro del más alto, su mano seguía moviéndose en su miembro, pero podía sentir el orgasmo cada vez más cerca.

-Venga, Steven -Claud clavó sus dientes en el cuello del más joven y eso fue suficiente para que Sven se corriera sobre su mano y unos segundos más tarde lo hiciera Claud.

Sven se miró la mano llena de semen. Su pecho casi tocaba el de Claud en cada respiración y sus dedos seguían aferrados a su hombro.

-Te amo -Claud tragó duro luego de decirlo. Era algo que hacía en muy contadas ocasiones, solamente cuando lo sentía y en ese momento sentía que debía decirlo.

-Y yo a ti -Sven lo besó despacio -También te amo.

-Cuidado con tu mano -Claud apuntó a la mano sucia de Svenie -Este traje costó mucho.

Sven puso los ojos en blanco.

-Mi ropa también costó mucho -Sven estaba imitando a Claud mientras se movía para tomar un pañuelo del cajón de Claud. -Cuida tu mano -Repitió mientras se quitaba todo rastro de semen y luego, porque quiso, colocó esa misma mano en el rostro de Claud.

Fue entonces cuando Derek Hale entró a la oficina, llevaba el chaleco naranja, las botas ligeramente sucias y una camisa que solamente se le veía bien a él.

-¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo? -Preguntó con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Sven miró a su padre. No había forma de negarlo, él seguía sentado sobre Claud, con su miembro de fuera y un pañuelo lleno de semen.

-Papá no entres -Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir y Claud lo miró como si de pronto le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-Voy a salir dos minutos y cuando vuelva a entrar quiero que estén presentables.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró Svenie se puso de pie, se acomodó la ropa, el cabello y finalmente tiro su pañuelo en la papelera. Claud hizo casi el mismo proceso, con la diferencia que él se retiró el chaleco porque había terminado salpicado.

Derek tocó en esa ocasión y Claud dijo un ‘’adelante’’ que le salió medio seco. Sven estaba sentado en la silla al otro lado del escritorio con un folder en sus manos.

-Daehler -Derek lo miró con la mejor sonrisa que pudo reunir -No puedo -Derek negó varias veces -Iré con Stiles y ustedes dos -Apuntó a su hijo y luego a su yerno -No los quiero ver hasta que se hayan duchado y recuerden que esto es su lugar de trabajo.

Claud estaba casi sonrojado y Sven parecía divertido.

-¡Ya! -Los dos tomaron sus cosas y abandonaron la oficina mientras Derek abría todas las ventanas para ventilar el lugar.

 

+

 

-¡PAPÁ! -Maika bajó corriendo los escalones y corrió directamente a ellos, llevaba un muñeco de plastilina en una mano y un dibujo en la otra.

-Vuelve conmigo -Svenie lo levantó en sus brazos -Ven aquí.

-¿Qué tal te fue? -Claud le estaba acariciando la espalda con una de sus manos, ya había pasado un mes, pero ellos seguían extrañando a su hijo.

-Bien -Maika se movió en brazos de Sven para poder mirarlos a ambos -Hice esto, es un muñeco que se llama Clauvenie.

-¿Clauvenie? -Preguntó Claud con el ceño fruncido.

-Es por ustedes -Maika los apuntó con el muñeco -Lo voy a tener todo el tiempo, así, aunque no estén conmigo, él si va a estar.

-Suena como une buena idea -Sven le besó la frente -¿Y esto que es?

-Es nuestra casa -Maika les mostró la hoja de colores -Pero no es beige, es de muchos colores porque es así como yo la veo, una casa muy feliz.

-Yo también veo una casa muy feliz -Claud le quitó la mochila -¿Te acabaste tu lonche?

-No todo -Sven hizo una mueca -No pude comerme el tomate, lo siento.

-Yo tampoco puedo comerlo -Claud le guiñó un ojo y Sven sonrió.

-¿Podemos ir a jugar con Adam? Quiero mostrarle a Clauvenie.

 

Joseph estuvo más que feliz de recibirlos en su casa.

-¡MAIKA! -Adam se agarró del barandal y resbaló por él hasta llegar al borde las escaleras -Maika, Maika, Maika -Repitió en toda su carrera hasta que se estrelló con el cuerpo de su primo.

-Hola, Adam -Maika tenía esa sonrisa enorme y contagiosa de siempre -Vengo a mostrarte lo que hice hoy.

-¿Qué hiciste? -Adam Whittemore lo miró con los ojos expectantes.

-Es Clauvenie -Maika le mostró su muñeco.

-¡Clauvenie! -El niño le tocó las distintas partes del cuerpo con cuidado -Quiero uno ¿Puedo hacer uno, papi? -Adam se giró a ver a Joseph.

-Cuando vayas al kínder.

-¿Puedo ir mañana? -Adam caminó hasta su papá -Por favor y ya no le voy a decir a los ninjas donde guardas los chocolatitos.

Joseph miró a su hijo -¿Quieren comer?

-Ya pedimos pizza -Sven se dejó caer en el sofá -No tarda en llegar.

-¿Y cómo camina? -Adam seguía observando el muñeco con demasiada atención para tener tres años.

-No camina, yo lo muevo, pero es mío.

-Enséñame como hacer uno para mí -El niño miró a su primo -Por favor.

-Bien, vamos por plastilina.

-No en la alfombra, Adam -Fue todo lo que dijo Joseph, tenía dos meses de embarazo y no sabía cómo iba a lograr tener otro niño hiperactivo en una casa tan grande. -¿Huelen la pizza cerca?

Sven le dedicó una mirada a Claud antes de sonreír, constantemente se acordaba de sus conversaciones con Claud durante el embarazo, todos esos antojos y esos comentarios ridículos que acaban con Claud soltando un suspiro y diciéndole que se escuchara al hablar.

-La huelo a diez minutos -Mintió Svenie y Joseph sonrió complacido con la respuesta.

Claud se perdió la mitad de la conversación, su vista estaba clavada en Svenie. No era el adolescente al que había conocido años atrás, ahora se veía más grande, aunque su rostro seguía siendo el de un niño, lucía como alguien maduro escondido en el cuerpo de un crio de 20 años que no sabe a dónde ir. Claud sabía que eso no estaba completamente errado, en ocasiones se despertaba a media noche y encontraba la cama vacía, luego de diez veces supo que Sven se iba a la habitación de Maika, se sentaba en la silla junto a él y lo observaba dormir. Nunca le preguntó, pero una noche Sven se lo susurró mientras volvían en la cama. Le dijo que tenía miedo de que eso fuera una alucinación causada por el exceso de acónito en su cuerpo.

-Pero no lo es -Le susurró Claud mientras lo abrazaba.

-Lo sé -Sven estaba mirando al vacío -Y como no lo es creo que solamente estoy esperando a que me digan que todo lo que hice va a tener una repercusión en él.

-¿Crees que lo vamos a perder? -Preguntó Claud con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo sé -Sven frunció el ceño -Quiero hacerle algunos exámenes, quiero saber que todo está bien con él.

-Sven -Claud le tomó de los hombros -Está bien, Maika es un niño fuerte y es un hombre lobo ¿No lo has visto? Es perfecto.

-Me habría gustado que fuera en otras circunstancias -Sven presionó su nariz en el hombro de Claud -Me habría gustado que fuera nuestro.

-Es nuestro, Steven. Tuyo y mío, de nadie más -Sven no respondió, Claud simplemente le acomodó la colcha y lo sostuvo el resto de la noche.

Al despertar Sven parecía haber olvidado la noche anterior.

Y así fueron muchas noches hasta que Claud se dio cuenta que Sven había superado esa etapa de culpabilidad y comenzaba a disfrutar de lo que tenían, hasta que una manada aliada llegó al pueblo.

Avisaron de su llegada con un mes de antelación y la razón era conocer al futuro alfa, aunque eso sonaba más a ‘Quiero ver si puedo tomar este territorio’ para los Daehler.

-Somos una manada grande y fuerte -Dijo Charlie, estaba sentado en el suelo armando un rompecabezas -Aunque lo quisieran tendrían que pasar por encima de nosotros primero.

-Tú estás en la retaguardia -Dijo Matt con el ceño fruncido.

-Y para llegar a la retaguardia tienen que pasar primero por encima de los otros y eso no sucede -Charlie frunció el ceño -¿Alguien sabe cómo armar esto?

Matt se bajó al suelo con él para ayudarlo.

La manada que los estaba visitando era grande, no tanto como ellos, pero tenían por lo menos quince miembros sin contar a los niños. Entre ellos estaba alguien que hizo que Sven se tensara de pies a cabeza y respondiera con monosílabos.

-¿Estás bien? -Susurró Claud tan cerca de su oreja que tal vez nadie lo escuchó y Sven tampoco porque no respondió.

Solamente se disculpó en voz baja y fue al baño más alejado de la casa. Tony parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo mismo porque no dejaba de ver a Claud queriendo decir algo.

-Y parece que no se detienen -El alfa estaba mirando a los niños -Siempre que los veo hay cachorros en crecimiento.

-Somos una manada joven -Dijo Skandar con una sonrisa, tenía a Kenzie muy pegado. Claud estuvo mirando al tercer piso en espera de Svenie y cuando no lo hizo fue tras él. Su esposo estaba sentado en el borde de la bañera pasando sus dedos por el tatuaje en su brazo que contaba la historia de Maika.

-¿Svenie? -Claud cerró la puerta y se arrodilló frente a él -¿Qué sucede?

Sven bajó la mirada directamente a él, abrió la boca un par de veces y luego la cerró de golpe.

-Oye -Claud también colocó sus dedos en el tatuaje -Estoy aquí ¿Estás aquí?

Sven tragó duro.

-He encontrado al padre de Maika -Murmuró apenas moviendo sus labios.

Claud lo comprendió al instante, no hubo necesidad de pedirle que lo repitiera, alguien de la otra manada era el padre de Maika, alguien de la otra manada aprovechó el estado de Sven para tener sexo con él sin su consentimiento.

-Claud -Sven colocó su mano sobre la del humano -No vamos a decir nada.

-¿Quién es? -Preguntó Claud apretando los dientes.

-No te lo voy a decir -Sven movió su mano hasta poder pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Claud -Estás molesto y no te lo voy a decir.

-Sven…

-No -Svenie le acomodó un mechón de cabello -Esto queda entre nosotros, Claud. Él no lo sabe y mientras tu no sueltes a Maika no se va enterar.

-¿Pero cómo? -Claud frunció el ceño. La pregunta estaba implícita ¿Cómo había sabido quién era?

-Maika es demasiado joven como para tener un aroma propio -Respondió Svenie -Así que es parte mío, de su otro padre y tú.

-¿Yo?

-Nunca lo has soltado -El lobo pegó su frente a la del humano -Gracias.

-Se dice gracias cuando es un favor -Claud le apretó los dedos -Él es mío y ningún estúpido hombre lobo va a venir a intentar quitármelo.

-Ya me acuerdo porque me casé contigo -Claud le sonrió -Vamos, ya estuvimos aquí mucho tiempo, pueden pensar mal.

-Que piensen lo que quieran, estamos casados.

Sven se levantó de la bañera con una sonrisa.

Abajo la manada ya había entrado en la casa y estaban dispersos en los sillones y las sillas poniéndose al corriente.

-Papi -Maika corrió desde su lugar con los trillizos directamente a ellos -Miren -El niño les mostró su manita, adentro había una flor para nada normal -Me la dio Julian II.

-Está muy bonita -Claud lo levantó en sus brazos -Quédate conmigo ¿Sí?

-Siempre -Maika se escondió en sus brazos durante toda la tarde, durmió ahí e incluso estuvo en el regazo de Claud cuando comieron.

Claud supo quién era el padre de Maika cuando lo vio acercarse a Svenie, su cuerpo se movió de tal manera que gritaba que estaba coqueteando con él. Sven se mantuvo tranquilo durante toda la conversación, de vez en cuando miraba a Claud, pero él no se acercó hasta que vio el movimiento de sus manos.

Durante el entrenamiento de la manada el cazador, Neil, les enseñó el código morse, porque nunca se sabía que podía pasar, en ese momento Sven le estaba pidiendo que lo rescatara con el sólo movimiento de su índice en su antebrazo.

-Son ellos -Sven le apuntó a él y a Maika -Mi esposo y nuestro hijo.

-¿Suyo? -El otro lobo miró a Maika, si se esforzaban podían ver el parecido en la forma de la nariz o el labio superior, Claud no quiso esforzarse mucho. -¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Cuatro -Maika le mostró sus deditos -Ya voy al kínder.

-¿De verdad? -El hombre lobo dio un paso casi imperceptible más cerca de ellos. -¿Y qué te parece?

-Es cómodo -Maika miró a Sven y luego a Claud -Pero extraño a mis papás -El niño escondió su cabeza bajo la barbilla de Claud, así que cuando el lobo intentó tomar una bocanada de aire solamente estuvo Claud para él.

-No sabía que te habías casado.

-Hace tres años, Arthur -Sven miró al lobo -Fue una lástima que no los pudiéramos invitar, fue todo muy rápido.

-¿De verdad?

-Un día éramos mejores amigos y al siguiente habíamos decidido casarnos -Claud se encogió de hombros -O por lo menos para él, yo lo tenía planeado un mes atrás.

-¿Tú te propusiste? -Arthur, el lobo, miró a Claud como si algo no le cuadrara.

-Por supuesto -Claud miró a Maika -Me había dado al bebé más bonito de todos, creo que tardé un poco, pero junté el valor.

Sven se metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Vaya, que linda historia -Arthur miró a Sven -Yo creí que no tenías planeado casarte, ya sabes -El chico hizo un movimiento con su mano -La estabas pasando bien.

-Svenie la sigue pasando bien -Edward se acercó a ellos con uno de sus trillizos colgado de su brazo, literalmente -¿Qué hay de ti? Llevas mucho tiempo soltero.

-Tenía otros planes -Arthur miró a Sven -Salieron algo mal.

-Los planes siempre salen mal -Ed miró a su hijo -¿Ya acabaste?

-No -El niño apretó los labios -Déjame quedarme con mi abuelo.

-No -Edward lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo colocó de regreso en el suelo -Ve con tus hermanos.

-Le diré al abuelito -El niño pisó fuerte y dio media vuelta.

-Dile y yo le diré que no te comiste el brócoli que te dio -Los ojos del niño se abrieron enormes -Y lo voy a hacer.

-No, papi -Robin acentuó su puchero -No le digas.

-Entonces ve a jugar -El niño, no muy feliz, le apretó los dedos antes de volver con sus primos.

-Niños -Arthur miró nuevamente a Maika y luego a Sven -Intentaré invitarlos a mi boda.

-Será un placer asistir -Sven dio un paso más cerca de Claud y se quedó ahí hasta que Arthur dio media vuelta y se fue.

Edward miró a Sven con una interrogante enorme en su rostro y habría preguntado de no ser por su trillizo más grande pasando a su lado sin zapatos y con una ardilla en su cabeza.

-¡JUDE! -Edward fue directamente tras su hijo y un poco más alejado se escuchó a Jake decirle algo a Mael.

-Qué bueno que no podemos tener otro -Claud le rodeó los hombros a Sven con un brazo y le besó la frente. Svenie le dijo un ‘te amo’ con el movimiento de sus labios.

Esa semana fue la semana más larga de los tres. Sven porque intentaba ocultar el aroma de su hijo, Claud porque no quería que nadie le quitara a su hijo y Maika porque tenía una rutina que se trataba de vivir en la oficina de Claud y en ocasiones ir a jugar un rato con sus primos. El día en que se fueron los jalaron aire nuevamente.

-Si se dio cuenta ya sabemos que no le interesa -Sven miró a Claud, estaba sentado en la mesa bebiendo café.

-O bien que no está seguro -Claud se sirvió más whisky.

-Como sea -El más joven respiró profundo -No nos va a molestar.

-Esperemos que no. -Los dos se giraron a ver a Maika, su hijo estaba en la sala, acostado boca abajo con su libro de colorear y el televisor encendido en su caricatura favorita.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	68. Capítulo extra 8 Jared/Declan

-Cuarenta y seis, cuarenta y siete, cuarenta y ocho, cuarenta y nueva ¡Cincuenta! -Declan se dejó caer al suelo y Jared rodó de su espalda hasta el pasto junto a él.

-Lo has hecho mejor -Jared le acomodó un mechón completamente mojado de sudor lejos de su frente -¿Qué tal te sientes?

-Pesas como un elefante -Respondió Declan antes de girar sobre su espalda hasta quedar boca arriba -¿Desde cuándo engordaste tanto?

-Desde que te crees Hulk y quieres hacer abdominales como Skandar -Jared le acarició el pecho completamente sudado -Kenzie pesa como sesenta kilos y Skandar hace pesas desde que tiene como doce.

-Le voy a ganar -Declan estaba respirando entrecortado -Y cuando le gane él va a comprar esas entradas para el béisbol.

-Tenemos cupones para el béisbol -Jared acomodó su cabeza en el brazo de su novio -No tienes que apostar nada con Skandar.

-Claro que sí -Declan le acarició la espalda -Además de que me sirve como entrenamiento.

-Declan -Jared se sentó -No tienes que matarte en el entrenamiento solamente porque ahora seas un hombre lobo.

-Se supone que ahora debería aguantar más peso.

-Idiota -Jared se puso de pie -Te quedas ahí hasta que pienses en lo que has dicho.

-Jared me duele la espalda.

-Qué bueno.

-¡Jared! ¿Jared? ¡Jared!

-Eso es por decirme gordo -Declan cerró los ojos cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

-En realidad si estás algo pesado -Jerome estaba sentado en uno de los bancos más altos alimentando a una de sus gemelitas. -No gordo, pero pesas ¿Por qué pesas?

-Porque es músculo -Svenie estaba jugando con Maika y su pequeño ordenador de colores y música -El músculo también pesa.

-No me voy a poner a dieta. -Jared abrió la nevera y sacó un yogurth -Peso lo que tengo que pesar, no es mi culpa que mi idiota novio haya decido cargarme a mí en lugar de hacer pesas como la gente normal.

-Intenta hacer ejercicio con él -Skandar le revolvió el cabello antes de salir por la puerta trasera -¿Necesitas una mano?

-Las dos -Declan seguía tirado en el suelo -Y hielo.

-¿Te queman los brazos? -Preguntó Skandar mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

-Y la espalda.

-No vengas a trabajar mañana, pero deja de intentarlo con Jared, te vas a quebrar.

-No pesa tanto.

-Empieza con Evan, luego sube a Camden, Jesper, Rose, Kendall y entonces puedes seguir con mi hermano.

-Lo pensaré en un mes -Declan empujó la puerta con una mano y casi gritó cuando Skandar le tronó los huesos de la espalda -¡Avísame!

-Lo mismo digo yo -Kenzie le entregó un vasito de leche a Maika. Todos reaccionaron casi al mismo tiempo y se giraron a ver al asiático -¿Qué? Skandar también me truena los huesos.

-Yo no te veo de la misma forma, Kenz -Svenie presionó un botón y Maika casi dio brincos al encontrar varias fresitas saliendo en la pantalla.

-¿Quieres ir a ducharte? -Jared se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Declan -¿O quieres descansar un poco más?

-¿Ducharme solo? -Declan frunció el ceño.

-Sí, Dec, te vas a duchar solito.

-No sé si pueda mover mis brazos -Declan levantó un poco la cabeza para robarle un beso -Deberías ayudarme.

-¡Hey! -Svenie se estiró para alcanzar a verlos -La casa es una zona neutral, aquí no se habla de sexo, aquí nadie ha tenido sexo, los niños son traídos para la cigüeña.

-Por supuesto -Jared le extendió una mano a Declan -Vamos, luego te haré un masaje.

-No te volverás a subir encima de mí nunca en tu vida jamás.

 

+

 

-¿Jared estás dormido? -Declan abrazó a su novio por la espalda y se movió de tal manera que sería imposible para el enfermero no notar su erección -Jared.

-Yo sí trabajo mañana -Jared jaló un poco más la colcha para cubrirse.

-Jared -Declan comenzó por besar su cuello, bajar sus besos a su columna vertebral y acariciarle la zona donde terminaba su ropa interior -Ahora sé que es lo que les gusta del aroma -Declan mordió suavemente su hombro -Venga, Red, poquito.

-¿Quieres que te lo chupe?

-Preferiría uno completo -Declan levantó un poco la cabeza -¿Sí?

-¿No dijiste que te dolía el cuerpo entero?

-Me sigue doliendo -Declan movió su mano desde su muslo hasta su miembro -Podría quedarme aquí, acostado y disfrutar de la vista. Tú sabes lo mucho que me gusta cómo te ves cuando mueves encima de mí.

-Si sigues pensando en eso no se va a bajar tu amiguito -Jared volvió a cerrar los ojos -Tengo guardia temprano.

-Jared -Declan nuevamente le besó el cuello -Y la próxima vez lo haremos donde tú quieras.

-¿En la posición que yo quiera? -Jared movió su cabeza para ver a su novio.

-Cómo tú quieras.

-¿No dijiste que yo no iba a estar encima de ti nunca más?

-No lo recuerdo -Declan se acomodó boca arriba y comenzó a bajarse su ropa interior.

-Va a ser muy difícil para mí mover mi peso de elefante -Jared le besó la mejilla antes de levantarse con toda y la colcha -Que tengas linda noche, Dec.

-Jared -Declan no se creyó que su novio lo estuviera abandonando hasta que lo vio salir de la habitación.

Miró el techo de su habitación, tenía unas cuantas estrellitas que Jared pegó cuando recién comenzaron a salir y parecía que pronto tendrían que mudarse de lugar.

-Joder -Declan terminó de sacarse su ropa interior, cerró los ojos intentando imaginar a su novio tocarlo, pero cuando fue su propia mano alrededor de su miembro la ilusión se terminó -Jared te odio.

La única respuesta fue la respiración tranquila en el sofá de su improvisada sala.

 

+

-Buenos días

-Buenos días -Respondió Jared a su novio mientras continuaba haciendo desayuno -Hay café.

-Gracias -Declan miró la cafetera -¿Dormiste bien?

-Muy bien, gracias ¿Qué tal tú? -Jared sacó dos platos del estante.

-Bien. -Declan sostuvo los platos para que Jared sirviera el desayuno. -¿No pasaste frío?

-Compramos una linda colcha -Jared sirvió jugo para ambos. -Es muy cómoda.

-La cama también es cómoda -Declan miró su silla junto a su novio -¿Vas a seguir molesto?

-Yo no estoy molesto -Jared bebió un poco de su jugo antes de sentarse -¿Por qué debería estar molesto?

-Porque ayer te dije elefante -Declan entrecerró los ojos -Estaba jugando, no lo decía en serio.

-Declan, no me importa lo que digas sobre mi peso -Jared resopló -Estoy perfectamente bien, gracias.

-¿Entonces porque no quisiste tener sexo conmigo?

-Oh, eso fue para que a la siguiente pienses un poco más lo que vas a decir.

-Acabas de decir que no estás molesto por lo que dije. -Declan tomó la primera tostada.

-Y no lo estaba, pero tampoco tengo porque escuchar siempre tus comentarios groseros sobre mí.

-Comentarios groseros -Declan frunció el ceño -Ahora te digo comentarios groseros.

-Ayer me llamaste elefante y comparaste mi peso con el de Kenzie. Se supone que tienes que quererme como soy -Jared tomó su taza de café -No estarme buscando defectos, esos ya los conozco, muchas gracias.

-Te acabo de decir que estaba jugando. Realmente no pienso que seas gordo y en ningún momento te comparé con Kenzie. Joder ¿Es en serio, Red? -Declan soltó su tostada -Nunca te digo tus defectos, aunque en ocasiones me saquen de quicio.

-Ahora te saco de quicio.

-Deja de tergiversar todo lo que digo -Jared sostuvo la taza en sus manos -¿Realmente vamos a pelear?

-No -Jared pegó sus labios al borde de la taza -Pero no me digas gordo.

-Jared -Declan se levantó de su silla y se acercó a su novio -No lo estaba diciendo en serio porque no eres gordo -El mayor le colocó una mano en la cintura -De hecho, creo que eres la persona más caliente que he visto en mi vida.

-Declan.

-Sobre todo cuando estás usando tu uniforme o esos jeans que te ajustan muy bien aquí -Jared devolvió su taza de café a la mesita cuando sintió las manos de su novio colarse bajo su ropa -Y adivina.

-¿Qué?

-Ya no me duele la espalda.

-Que bien -Jared le jaló del cuello para besarlo -¿Quieres ir arriba?

-¿Por qué arriba?

-Porque hay más gente viviendo aquí -Matt entró a la cocina con el ceño fruncido -No sé qué es peor, si vivir con ustedes o con Bruno y su novio. Tengan algo de respeto.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? -Declan sacó sus manos del interior de la ropa de Jared.

-Anoche, justo antes de que Jared se fuera al sofá ¿Tan malo eres en el sexo, hermanito? -Matt se robó una de las tostadas -Hasta tu novio te huye.

-Eres un inoportuno -Declan suspiró antes de ir al fregadero para lavarse las manos -Estaba a punto de tener sexo con mi novio.

-Lo siento -Matt ocupó su lugar en la mesa -Eres genial cocinando huevos, Red -Matt le sonrió -Mejor que Dec.

-La siguiente te quedas con Claud y Svenie -Declan también se sentó y volvió a su café -O con tus suegros.

-El señor Goldstein sigue odiándome -Matt tomó la taza de su hermano -No sé por qué.

-Charlie es su príncipe come quesito -Jared resopló -Es su trabajo odiarte.

-Gracias por los ánimos, Hale -Matt asintió -Por eso mismo no los dejo tener sexo.

Jared puso los ojos en blanco e ignoró a su cuñado durante el resto del desayuno.

 

+

La idea de tener un hijo apareció en sus mentes casi al mismo tiempo, ninguno metió la idea en la cabeza del otro, un día se despertaron y ahí estaba, el mismo deseo de tener un hijo tan fuerte que no tardaron ni un segundo en ponerse manos a la obra.

Después de que Declan se transformó en hombre lobo y pudo controlarse comenzaron nuevamente el proceso del embarazo, cada día previo a la luna llena ellos se encerraban en la estación y tenían sexo hasta el amanecer. Todos a su alrededor sabían sus planes y nadie se tomaba el tiempo de cuestionarlos, aunque luego de cinco meses todos comenzaron a mirarlos de una manera extraña, Jared sabía exactamente qué pasaba por sus mentes y no tenía la fuerza para decirles que de todos ellos era él quien no iba a poder tener hijos sin importar lo mucho que lo quisiera.

-Vamos a intentarlo la siguiente luna -Declan le acarició los hombros. Jared estaba observando como poco a poco aparecía el sol -¿Jared?

-Lo siento -Jared se miró las manos -No sé qué está mal conmigo.

-No hay nada mal contigo -Declan buscó sus dedos -Simplemente esto no es para nosotros, por alguna razón el destino no quiere que sea así -El mayor le besó el hombro desnudo -Todo está bien, cariño.

-Hay que tratar una vez más -Jared soltó el aire despacio -Te juro que estoy haciendo todo lo posible para…

-Jared -Declan le tomó del mentón para que se girara a verlo -No es tu culpa, ni mía, simplemente nosotros no somos aptos para eso. Se acabó, podemos adoptar un bebé o, no lo sé, viajar por el mundo.

-¿Viajar por el mundo?

-Siempre he querido ir a Japón -Declan le sonrió -Podemos ir a Japón en nuestras siguientes vacaciones.

-¿Japón?

-Si quieres puede ser Argentina o Brasil o a donde sea, pero en algún momento debemos visitar Japón.

-Japón será.

Jared se inclinó un poco para darle un beso, pero no supo igual que siempre. Él sabía lo mucho que Declan quería formar su propia familia y aunque le dijera que no era su culpa, Jared lo sentía de esa manera, como si hubiera hecho algo tan malo que no se merecía tener la felicidad de un cuerpecito pequeño unido al sonido de su corazón.

Las semanas antes de la luna llena fueron lentas y casi tediosas. Jared de vez en cuando iba a la antigua casa Hale a visitar a Edward, los trillizos lo relajaban de alguna manera inexplicable, siempre riendo, listos para hacer alguna clase de broma privada.

-¿Estás bien? -Edward se sentó junto a él, acababa de sacar de la ducha a Robin y lo tenía envuelto en su toalla sobre sus piernas. El bebé era gordito, con unas mejillas enormes y una boca roja que siempre estaba haciendo soniditos extraños.

-Si -Jared siguió alimentando al pequeño Mael, Jude estaba dormido en la mesita ocupando todo el espacio con sus brazos y piernas estiradas.

-¿Qué sucede, Red? -Edward estaba secando el cabello de su hijo. -¿Peleaste con Dec?

-No -Jared suspiró -No, Declan casi nunca pelea conmigo.

-Pero tú sí con él -Edward suspiró, tomó el aceitito para bebé y comenzó a esparcirlo en el cuerpo de Robin, el niño arrugó la nariz e intentó tomar la mano de su papá en cada movimiento. -¿Porqué?

Jared respiró profundo, le dio más papilla de fresa a Mael con una cuchara y el niño le agradeció aplaudiendo varias veces.

-Llevamos más de medio año intentando tener un bebé -Jared miró a sus sobrinos, los tres estaban hermosos -Y no podemos, no sé qué hay mal en mí.

-¿Si sabes que los hombres no tienen hijos cierto? -Edward le colocó el pañal a su hijo -En realidad tu eres el más normal de nosotros.

-En casa lo normal es que si tienes sangre Stilinski y Hale puedes hacerlo -Jared frunció el ceño y Mael rápidamente intentó acercarse a su rostro para borrar ese gesto con su manita -Pero yo no, no sé por qué y les tengo un poco de envidia porque, ustedes ni siquiera los planearon y yo que realmente lo quiero no puedo.

-No planeado no significa que no lo haya querido en cuanto me enteré -Ed miró a Robin y luego a Jude -Tal vez me habría gustado que vinieran por separado, pero los amo y aunque no lo planee no me imagino sin ellos.

Jared nuevamente alimentó a Mael. Al otro lado del sofá Robin comenzó a gatear intentando escapar de su papá y de la ropa.

-Lo intentaremos una vez más y si no sucede, entonces realmente soy el fracaso de la familia.

-Jared -Edward jaló a Robin del pie que logró alcanzar y lo devolvió junto a él -Hay muchos bebés que están intentando ser adoptados, tener una familia. Para ti que te gusta tanto ayudar, tal vez por eso no puedes, porque vas a arreglar la vida de alguien más.

-Tal vez -Jared dejó el platito de comida en la mesita junto a él -Por mientras tengo sobrinos -Mael se agarró de los hombros de Jared para ponerse pie y cuando lo hizo su nariz se pegó a la de su tío -Tienes unos bebés hermosos, Ed.

-No dirías eso si vivieras con ellos -Robin comenzó a tirar patadas al aire intentando quitarse su trajecito por todos los medios -Le voy a decir a tu padre -Robin se quedó quieto durante dos segundos y luego intentó huir gateando -Robs.

Jude respiró profundo y se dio la vuelta en la mesita, los reflejos de Edward evitaron que cayera al suelo, con una mano sostuvo a Robin y con la otra devolvió a Jude al centro de la mesita en su nido de almohadas.

 

Ni Declan ni Jared dijeron nada cuando se llegó la luna llena, simplemente se acostaron uno al lado del otro y durmieron hasta que fue momento de irse al claro.

-¡Tío Declan! -Maika corrió directamente a él -Te hice un dibujo.

-¿Para mí? -Declan miró a su sobrino.

-Sí -Maika buscó entre las hojas que llevaba en la mano -Aquí está, eres tú arreglando un auto. -Declan sostuvo la hoja frente a sus ojos.

-Soy idéntico -Maika sonrió complacido -Eres todo un artista, Maika -Declan lo levantó en sus brazos porque todavía podía hacerlo, pronto el niño se iba a considerar grande y ya no dejaría que nadie lo cargara.

-Gracias, tío Dec -Maika le besó la mejilla y luego pidió que lo bajara para ir a entregar el resto de sus dibujos.

Pasaron la noche jugando, transformándose y comiendo carne. Al día siguiente nuevamente durmieron hasta que sus músculos pidieron estirarse. Cuando se llegó la siguiente luna llena no volvieron a intentarlo, simplemente se acostaron a dormir y despertaron con la alarma.

Fue dos semanas más tarde cuando Jared sintió que le faltaba el aire y tuvo que sentarse en la sala de espera a que su cuerpo volviera a la normalidad, le envió un mensaje a su padre y esperó a que le dijera que saliera del trabajo y fuera con Kenzie para que lo revisara. No le avisó a nadie más.

-Tu papá me dijo que te sentías mal -Kenzie estaba dentro de la veterinaria poniendo unas inyecciones a unos animales pequeños y peludos -Es un cuy -Kenzie le acarició la patita -Me lo trajeron ayer con fiebre, intento que se recupere.

-Que bien -Jared se sentó en el primer banco que encontró -Me siento cansado, no llega la cantidad de aire correcta a mis pulmones y siento que en cualquier momento me voy a desmayar.

-Bien -Kenzie tomó al animal y lo devolvió a su jaula -Necesito una muestra de sangre.

-¿Qué crees que tengo?

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste más de cinco horas y no estuviste pensando en diez cosas a la vez? -Kenzie miró a su cuñado -Entre tu asociación altruista y tu trabajo casi no duermes, Red. Tienes que descansar.

-Tal vez -Jared suspiró -Antes dormía nueve horas.

-Igual te haré un chequeó general y te recomiendo que vayas con Jonah para que se aseguren que no hay nada raro contigo.

-¿Raro?

-Algún virus o algo así -Kenzie se encogió de hombros -Te daré algo para que duermas, ve a casa y dile a Declan que no te despierte hasta que lo hagas por tu cuenta. -Jared simplemente asintió -Y yo te llevaré, no quiero arriesgarme a que choques.

-Bien.

Jared miró a su cuñado y luego fue a la papelera más cercana para vaciar su estómago. Lo primero que salió fue el postre y se sintió muy triste porque realmente sabía rico.

-Iremos con Mick y Jonah ya -Kenzie le dio un vaso con agua, espero a que se enjuagara la boca y luego lo llevó directamente al auto, ni siquiera se acordó de colocar el cartel de cerrado, solamente cerró.

Jared se durmió la mitad del camino y la otra mitad estuvo sintiendo que su cuerpo necesitaba hacer algo para mantenerse consciente, sentía energía acumulada, como si necesitara correr.

Mick estaba sentado en la pequeña salita del laboratorio cuando llegaron.

-Ya están aquí, esperen un momento, Jonah está guardando el cadáver -Eso fue suficiente para que Jared terminara de sacar el almuerzo y mucha bilis. -Esto es serio -Mick le ayudó a mantenerse de pie mientras le gritaba a Jonah que prepara todo para canalizarlo.

 

Jared nuevamente se durmió y cuando despertó tenía algo en su estómago y había un pitido extraño. Jonah se acercó a él para revisarle las pupilas antes de acomodar la cama.

-Qué bueno que estás de regreso -Mick le sonrió de esa manera en la que solamente él podía hacerlo, como si estuviera ocurriendo algo muy malo, pero al mismo tiempo hubiera algo bueno en eso. Kenzie estaba a su lado tomando su mano.

-¿Qué sucede? -Jared se llevó una mano a la cabeza, el pitido estaba comenzando a ser molesto.

-Estás embarazado -Soltó Jonah sin ningún cuidado -Poco más de un mes.

-¿Qué?

-Embarazo -Repitió Jonah -Vas a tener un bebé.

-Un bebé.

-Si -Mick le sonrió -Pero hay algo.

-Estaba sonando demasiado bueno -Jared suspiró -¿Qué sucede?

-No está lo suficientemente aferrado a tu cuerpo -Jonah estaba pasando la maquinilla del ultrasonido por su vientre -Cualquier movimiento en falso y podrías perderlo.

Jonah ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de emocionarse. Se retiró la mano de los ojos y miró a la pantalla, el pitido era el sonido errático del corazón de su bebé y en la pantalla había algo tan pequeñito que ni siquiera parecía del todo un bebé.

-Está sano -Jonah apuntó a la pantalla -Pero tienes que quedarte en cama hasta que acabe, incluso bañarte puede ocasionar que lo pierdas.

-¿Bañarme? -Jared sintió que al aire nuevamente tardaba en llegar a sus pulmones -No vas a poder trabajar, quédate en la primera planta de la casa de tus padres y no te muevas -Jonah imprimió las mejores capturas -Ha sido todo un logro que haya sobrevivido hasta ahora.

-Sobrevivido -Repitió Jared -¿Va a haber algo malo con mi bebé?

-No -Mick le apretó la servilleta en su vientre -Está perfecto, Jared, solamente no pudo aferrarse bien.

-Por eso tengo que aferrarme yo a él y no moverme -Jared asintió -Está bien, lo entiendo.

-De cualquier manera -Jonah se giró a verlo -Te recomiendo que no te encariñes.

-¡Jonah! -Mick sonó bastante molesto.

-Tranquilo -Jared suspiró -Tiene razón, la probabilidad de que lo pierda es muy alta, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Ya estoy encariñado con él.

-O ella -Kenzie habló por primera vez -Va a estar bien, Jared, lo sé.

Jonah abrió la boca para decir algo y la cerró cuando la mirada Mick fue demasiado penetrante sobre él.

-Quiero ir a casa.

Y no se refería a la que estaba amueblando con Declan, se refería a la casa de sus padres, a la habitación que tenía cuando era un adolescente, con sus libretas, sus juguetes, sus portarretratos, su manta.

-¡SKANDAR! -Kenzie ni siquiera le abrió la puerta del auto, simplemente se quedó de pie esperando a que Skandar llegara a él. Su prometido llegó tan rápido que estuvo a punto de resbalar con una planta de Skylar.

-¿Qué sucede? -Skandar se acercó a Kenzie, lo tomó de los hombros y comenzó a verlo de pies a cabeza buscando alguna herida.

-Es Jared -Kenzie miró al lobo -Llévalo a su habitación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? -Skandar miró al interior del auto.

-Está delicado -Kenzie también se giró a verlo sin saber que tanto podía decir.

-Estoy embarazado y se me muevo demasiado puedo perderlo -Dijo Jared desde el interior del auto y eso fue suficiente para que Skandar mirara a su hermano. Primero abrió la puerta, luego miró al estómago de Jared y finalmente frunció el ceño.

-¿Felicidades?

-Sólo llévame arriba -Jared rodeó el cuello de su hermano y dejó que lo cargara. Cuando eran niños a él le gustaba subirse en la espalda de Jerome, pero nunca dejaba que Skandar lo cargara porque sentía que lo iba a dejar caer, en ese momento estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a cambiarte?

-Estoy bien -Kenzie abrió la cama y le sacó los zapatos -Sólo, quiero dormir un rato.

-Estaré aquí abajo -Skandar le acarició el cabello -Le hablaré a papá y en cuanto Declan regrese le diré que venga contigo.

-Gracias -Jared le sonrió y luego se acomodó en su cama dándole la espalda a su cuñado y a su hermano. No tenía ganas de que lo vieran con lástima.

-Descansa, hermanito -Key le besó la frente antes de salir de la habitación.

Jared estuvo mirando a su lámpara de lava en la mesita hasta que sintió que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Quédate conmigo -Murmuró tocándose el vientre -Por favor, quédate conmigo.

Se quedó dormido con las lágrimas cayendo por la esquina de sus ojos.

 

+

 

-Declan -Skandar se puso de pie apenas vio regresar a su cuñado en la grúa.

-Skandar -Declan accionó la palanca para bajar el auto. -¿Qué sucede?

-Jared está arriba -Skandar apuntó al tercer piso de la casa -Está -Skandar apretó los labios -No sé cómo decirlo.

-¿Le ocurrió algo? -Declan comenzó a sacar los guantes.

-Rayos -Skandar soltó el aire por la boca -Está esperando un bebé, Dec.

-¿Qué? -La sonrisa de Declan fue automática, estuvo a punto de dar un salto en el aire y aullar cuando su cuñado lo detuvo.

-Es un embarazo riesgoso -Skandar bajó la mirada a su overol -Tiene que quedarse en casa el resto del embarazo.

-¿Qué? -Declan frunció el ceño -¿Por qué? ¿Qué está mal?

-En realidad no lo sé, no quiso decir mucho y Kenzie tampoco lo hizo -Skandar apretó los labios -Estuvo llorando antes de dormirse, al parecer puede perderlo en cualquier momento.

Declan pasó de querer aullar de felicidad a querer hacerlo de coraje. No era justo que ellos tuvieran que pasar por algo así, no era justo que ellos que estaban deseando tanto un bebé tuvieran tantos problemas para tener uno y que Svenie que ni siquiera estaba consciente hubiera tenido un embarazo sin ninguna complicación.

-Skandar.

-Lo sé, ve con él -Key miró a la grúa -Yo me encargo de eso.

-Gracias.

Declan se quitó el overol de camino a la casa, lo dejó en el cesto de ropa más cercano que encontró y corrió escaleras arriba hasta el tercer piso. Encontró a Jared dormido, con la manta hasta la barbilla y el uniforme tirado a un lado. Declan le acarició el cabello, se notaba en su nariz que había estado llorando, pero también se le veía de alguna manera feliz. Declan dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

Se duchó y se colocó ropa de Jared antes de entrar a la cama con él, lo abrazó contra su pecho y llevó una de sus manos a su vientre.

-Quédate con nosotros -Murmuró -Por favor, solamente esfuérzate un poquito más y nos abandones.

Se quedó dormido con la respiración de Jared como incentivo.

 

+

 

Stiles quería a sus hijos en casa, los quería a todos sentaditos en el comedor preguntándole por el desayuno mientras platicaban de sus sueños o se quejaban de su compañero de habitación, los quería de regreso a cuando eran niños y lo veían como un súper héroe, por lo menos los quería de regreso en casa para no sentirse tan solo. No esperaba que la manera en la que Jared regresara fuera porque no tenía otra opción.

Camden estaba ayudándole a acomodar la habitación de la primera planta para que Jared y Declan pudieran quedarse ahí lo que restaba del embarazo.

-Creo que deberíamos comprarle ropa al bebé -Dijo Camden cuando acomodó la última almohada.

-Camden -Stiles miró a su hijo más joven, ya no era exactamente un niño, pero seguía siendo su niño.

-Yo sé que todos dicen que tal vez no lo logre, pero tal vez si lo hace -Camden arrugó la nariz -Y deberíamos ser positivos, así que hay que comprarle ropa -El puberto carraspeó cuando sintió que la voz estaba por fallarle -Y juguetes, yo ya lo he agregado al álbum, estoy pensando en imprimirles algunas listas de nombres.

-Camden…

-Papá -Camden se cruzó de brazos -¿Recuerdas cuando Svenie nació a los siete meses? Todos te dijeron que tal vez solamente podrías tenerlo por un tiempo y ahora está ahí afuera, casado, con un bebé -Camden lo miró directamente a los ojos -Svenie es un sobreviviente y ese bebé también lo va a ser, somos una familia de sobrevivientes.

Stiles miró a su hijo antes de asentir.

-Tienes razón -Stiles suspiró -¿Quieres ir conmigo a comprarle ropa?

-Yo ya le he encargado alguna por internet -Camden sonrió -Pero iré contigo.

-Gracias.

Camden seguramente pensó que le agradecía que lo acompañara, pero en realidad Stiles le estaba agradeciendo por devolverle esa gotita de esperanza que creía desaparecida.

 

 

Cuando regresaron Jared estaba sentado en la primera planta leyendo un libro con Declan y un plato de ensalada a medio terminar en la mesita de noche.

-Trajimos regalos -Stiles entro a la habitación sin tocar -Cómo todavía no sabemos que es, hemos comprado ropa que vaya bien para su sexo.

-No creo que le importe vestirse de rosa si es un chico -Jared cerró el libro -Nosotros hemos estado viendo en internet -Declan besó la frente de Jared, él parecía más reacio a encariñarse con el feto a pesar de que tenía la esperanza de que sobreviviera.

-O de azul si es una chica -Dijo Camden mientras jalaba la silla hasta el borde de la cama -Pero trajimos colores neutros, como este -El niño tomó la primera bolsa y saco un trajecito de cuadritos de diferentes colores -Lo he escogido yo, toca la tela -Jared tomó el trajecito en sus manos y acarició la tela -Es súper suavecita, si yo fuera nuevamente un bebé me gustaría usar esta tela.

-Yo siempre me preocupé por la tela que usabas -Stiles miró a su hijo.

-Gracias -Camden carraspeó, eso de los cambios lo tenían con los pelos de punta. -Y esto -Camden sacó algo parecido a una chaquetita de beisbolista hecha de estambre -¿Qué opinas?

-Sin duda es algo que nuestro hijo usaría -Declan tomó la chaquetita -Mira esto, Jared.

-Lo sé -Jared miró a su esposo con una enorme sonrisa -Es hermosa, tienes muy buenos gustos, Cam.

-Yo pagué -Stiles tomó otra bolsa y comenzó a mostrarles todo lo que había escogido para su nieto -Y he comprado estambre para empezar a tejer su mantita.

-Papá -Jared se pegó un poco más a Declan -Muchas gracias.

Declan le besó la frente a Jared antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación diciendo que debía usar el baño. Para él no era fácil pretender que todo marchaba a la perfección, él sabía que tal vez un día el bebé simplemente se fuera, no importaba que tan optimista intentara ser, la realidad era que no podía encariñarse con su propio hijo porque tal vez lo perdería antes de si quiera conocer su rostro. Derek lo encontró de pie en el patio trasero fumándose su cuarto cigarrillo y bebiéndose una cerveza.

-¿Qué haces? -Preguntó a pesar de que era obvio.

-Intento emborracharme -Admitió Declan -O drogarme, lo que sea que llegue primero.

-No puedes -Derek se metió las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta, para ellos no estaba haciendo tanto frío, pero alguna razón al hombre lobo le gustaba demasiado esa chaqueta de cuero. -Por lo menos no de la manera convencional, ya sabes, es lo mismo que procrear cuando tu pareja es un hombre. No es fácil -Derek miró al mismo punto que estaba viendo Daehler.

-No tiene que ser tan difícil tampoco -Declan le dio otra calada al cigarro -No sé qué hice mal.

-No es que hayas hecho mal, Declan -Derek se giró a verlo -Es que puedes hacer mejor.

-¿A qué se refiere? -Declan se sacó el cigarro y bebió más cerveza.

-La primera vez que Jared me habló de ti no me dijo que de vez en cuando te drogabas ni que te conoció en una fiesta, él me contó lo encantado que estaba de que cuidaras de tus hermanos, me dijo con puntos y comas lo mucho que le hacías sentir. Recuerdos sus ojos cuando me dijo ‘’Papá tiene una sonrisa preciosa, ni siquiera lo quiero besar con tal de seguir viendo su sonrisa’’ -Derek jaló aire por la nariz -Mi hijo se enamoró de ti antes de que se diera cuenta, fue por eso que se quedó, porque vio tantas cosas en ti que no importó que el resto del mundo le dijera que eras un caso perdido, él se quedó contigo, él te escogió.

Declan dejó caer el cigarro a medio terminar dentro de la cerveza.

-Escoge al bebé, Declan. No lo dejes solo, Jared es fuerte -Derek miró a la casa -Tal vez es el más fuerte de todos, pero justo ahora necesita que tú le ayudes a creer que pueden hacerlo y le bebé te necesita. -Declan se giró a verlo -Recuerdo que en ocasiones Stiles me decía que estaba preocupado porque no se habían movido en todo el día, entonces iba yo y les hablaba y ellos se movían.

-No sé si puedo hacerlo -Declan soltó un suspiro -Sé que Jared me necesita, pero si lo pierdo no sé si voy a poder seguir.

-Lo vas a lograr -Derek le apretó el hombro -Tienes toda una familia que te respalda -Le dio un apretó algo más fuerte y se fue.

Declan estuvo más tiempo afuera. Observó la luna y se recordó lo mucho que le había costado creer que Jared estuviera enamorado de él, tal vez lo único que necesitaba era creer que el bebé también quería quedarse con ellos.

-Dec mira -Jared le extendió una mano -Mira esto -Jared estaba sosteniendo unos zapatitos en sus manos -Son de estambre, pero son unos Nike.

-¿Nike? -Declan frunció el ceño.

-Sí -Jared le mostró los zapatitos -Se va a ver hermoso con esto.

-Creo que deberíamos escogerle un nombre -Declan volvió a la cama con Jared -¿Has pensando en algo?

-No, pero es un mini Daehler.

 

+

 

Skylar volvió dos semanas después, había dejado a Diego en Turquía y él había regresado a Beacon Hills lo más rápido que pudo.

-Me detuve en Nueva York para comprar algunas cosas -Skylar iba jalando con una mano su maleta y en la otra iba jalando la maleta de cosas que compró para su sobrino -Estoy tan emocionado -El zorrito dejó todo a medio camino y corrió directamente a la cama -Voy a ser tío nuevamente.

-Dos meses ya -Jared se tocó el vientre, seguía igual que antes, pero dos días atrás le habían hecho la ecografía y se dieron cuenta que seguía ahí, exactamente en el mismo lugar.

-Solamente nos quedan siete -Skylar se acomodó junto a su hermano y lo rodeó con los brazos -Dice Diego que espera que no vayas a parir en los días en los que estamos en España.

-Esperemos que no, aún no tengo una fecha -Jared se acomodó en el cuerpo de su gemelo -Pero va a nacer en invierno, eso es seguro.

-¿Y cómo se va a llamar?

-No lo sé -Jared se tocó el vientre -He intentado pensarlo, pero ninguno me parece tan bonito como para nombrarlo de esa manera.

-Te ayudaré a pensar -Skylar recargó su cabeza sobre la de su hermano -Tiene que ser algo que diga que es fuerte, que es un sobreviviente o eso dijo Diego antes de decirme que deberían ponerle Diego.

-No le voy a poner Diego a mi hijo.

-Eso le dije yo -Skylar sonrió -Bueno, no al mío, sino al tuyo, le dije que tú no le vas a poner Diego a tu hijo, nosotros no queremos niños.

-¿Por qué?

-No podríamos quedarnos para cuidarlo y tampoco podríamos dejar todo por él, así que no -Skylar soltó un suspiro -Pero ya tenemos un hijo.

-Ese animal extraño que encontraste no es un hijo.

-Yo lo encontré, yo soy su mamá -Sky frunció el ceño -Cuando salió del huevo vino directamente hacia a mí.

-Impronta -Fue todo lo que dijo Jared y Skylar resopló.

 

+

 

Un mes más tarde volvió Diego, se detuvo en la entrada de la casa y respiró profundo.

-Me siento como en casa cada vez que llego aquí -Dijo antes de pasar al interior -¡Ositos! -Los trillizos se giraron a verlo, estaban llenos de nutella alrededor de la boca -Ositos -Dijo antes de ir y besarles la frente a modo de saludo. Desde que había recuperado la memoria había cambiado tan drásticamente que ya no podía no saludar a todo el mundo, sentía que había sido descortés durante mucho tiempo sin haberse dado cuenta e intentaba arreglarlo, además de que le gusta ser el tío político que llegaba con regalos para todos.

Los trillizos recibieron su regalo con una sonrisa enorme y de la misma manera agradecieron llenándolo con besitos de nutella.

-¿Dónde está el embarazado?

-Ahí -Gegori apuntó a la habitación con su manita.

-Y aquí estás tú -Diego se detuvo frente al niño, buscó su regalo y luego le revolvió su cabello rubio.

-Gracias, tío D -Greg miró su muñeco con una sonrisa -Se parece a mí.

-Por eso lo escogí, porque se parece ti -Diego recibió el abrazo con la misma euforia con la que recibía los abrazos de sus sobrinos en España, aunque no eran ni la mitad de los sobrinos políticos que tenía en Beacon Hills.

-Hola, Jared -Diego entró a la habitación, ya había muchos dibujos, tenía la ventana abierta y había rastros de pizza.

-Hola, D -Jared le sonrió -Skylar te estaba esperando, pero se durmió.

-Él vive con sueño -Diego entró a la habitación -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como una mierda.

-Luces como una mierda -Diego sacó una cajita de la bolsa -Le compré esto al próximo Diego, Diego Dahler.

-No le voy a poner tu nombre -Jared tomó la cajita con la punta de sus dedos.

-Diego Daehler no suena mal -Diego frunció el ceño -Y te aseguro que va a ser genial.

Jared abrió la cajita, tenía una pequeña esclava de oro con la palabra ‘Fuerte’ grabada en cursivas.

-Se va a quedar con ustedes, Jared -Diego le apretó la mano -Va a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir estos poquitos meses y llegar un día a mover el mundo entero porque está tardando mucho en llegar -Jared sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas –¿Nunca has escuchado esa historia donde el conejo le dice al elefante que su embarazo dura demasiado para ser una sola cría? -Jared asintió -Y el elefante le responde que es así porque cuando su cría nazca hará temblar toda la tierra. Ya -Diego le sonrió, todos sus lunares se movieron hasta darle cabida a los arcos de su sonrisa -Tu eres el elefante.

-¿Por qué todos creen que soy elefante? -Jared estaba sonriendo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Un lobefante -Dijo Diego y Jared realmente rio.

Cada vez que pasaba un mes, Declan arrancaba la hoja de su calendario y observaba los que le faltaban. Cada luna llena se sentaba al borde de la cama y leía con Jared durante toda la noche hasta que el ardor en sus cuerpos se calmaba y podían dormir nuevamente.

-¿Crees que sea un hombre lobo?

-Creo que va a ser un bebé precioso.

 

Cuando se enteraron que era niño Jerome le pagó cien dólares a Skandar porque había perdido la apuesta.

-Todo un placer hacer tratos contigo -Skandar acomodó el billete dentro de su cartera y luego le guiñó un ojo a Aitana.

 

Para el séptimo mes Declan ya estaba ligeramente más optimista, ya había comprado la pintura de la habitación y también los muebles. Su casa iba a ser perfecta para ellos tres, porque luego de eso no iba a pedir otro hijo, iba a tomar a su bebé e iba atesorar cada momento con él. Pasaron la Navidad sentados en el mismo sofá, comiendo poco y riendo con los demás, aunque Jared terminó tan cansado que no despertó en casi quince horas.

 

El octavo mes lo dejó nuevamente fuera de la jugada. Apenas se notaba que había un bebé dentro de Jared y era obvio que se veía enfermo, como si estuviera deshidratado.

-No queremos hacer esto -Mick estaba sentado frente a él y Jonah estaba en la parte de atrás bebiendo café -Pero es una media que tienes que saber.

-Sólo suéltenlo -Declan se pasó las manos por la cara. Supo que no iba a ser fácil en el momento en que le dijeron que fuera al laboratorio.

-No sabemos si podemos salvar a ambos -Dijo Jonah en voz baja -Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para tomar todas las alternativas, pero en todas Jared termina desangrado.

-¿Qué opción tengo? -Declan recargó sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

-Declan -Mick intentó acercarse a él y Declan lo detuvo con su mano.

-Escoger -Jonah soltó un suspiro, parecía que las palabras le estaban causando dolor físico. -¿A quién quieres que salvemos?

-El bebé o Jared.

-Israel -Declan frunció el ceño -No es ‘’el bebé’’ se llama Israel.

-Declan.

-Y quiero a los dos, hagan todo por salvar a los dos -Declan se limpió las lágrimas con coraje -No me digan que escoja, haga su maldito trabajo y salven a ambos.

Salió del laboratorio pisando fuerte y sin saber a dónde ir.

-Ven aquí -Claud estaba recargado en su auto, llevaba la ropa del trabajo y se veía como si hubiera sido criado en un barrio de ricos y no en un barrio conflictivo. Declan miró a su hermano, se miró las manos e hizo lo que debió haber hecho hacia demasiado tiempo atrás.

Se aferró con fuerza a Claud, escondió su rostro en su cuello y lloró todo eso que se había estado tragando desde el momento en que encontró a Jared acostado en su cama de la infancia.

Dieron vueltas por el pueblo, Declan estuvo acostado en el asiento trasero mirando como el paisaje cambiaba por la ventana y cada vez que veía algo nuevo recordaba que ya había estado ahí con Jared.

Jared.

No podían pedirle que escogiera porque no podía, pero si lanzaba una moneda al aire seguramente estaría rogando que cayera en el lado que decía que salvara a Jared, por eso mismo no lo hizo.

Volvió a casa esa noche, se sacó la ropa y se duchó lo más rápido que pudo.

-Compré algo para Israel -Jared bajó su libro -Mira -Declan sacó el trajecito de lobo de la bolsa.

-¡Dec! -Jared puso el libro a un lado -Me encanta, mira qué bonito es -Jared tomó el trajecito con una sonrisa enorme -Creo que ya sé que le vamos a poner cuando nazca.

-¿De verdad? -Declan miró a Jared.

-Sí -Jared acarició las orejas en el traje -Va a estar hermoso aquí.

 

+

 

Declan había deseado durante meses que se llegara febrero para finalmente tener a su hijo en sus brazos y ver a su esposo volver a su vida normal. Dias antes de que el mes llegara realmente estuvo esperando que el tiempo se detuviera y poder pasar más tiempo con Jared e Israel. Su bebé se movía muy poco, pero lo hacía, le respondía a algunas palabras y su corazón seguía sonando ligeramente errático. Para él estaba siendo igual de difícil sobrevivir.

-Dec -Declan se giró a verlo mientras se abrochaba el pantalón -Quiérelo mucho ¿Sí? -Declan arqueó ambas cejas -Mick y Jonah me han dicho que tu no quisiste escoger así que lo he hecho yo -Jared estaba sonriendo -Tienes que quererlo como el tesoro que es, tienes que decirle lo feliz que estaba de que llegara y cuanto peleamos por él -Jared se limpió la nariz -Dile que fuimos realmente muy felices y que soñamos con él.

-Jared.

-Prométeme que lo vas a querer, que nunca lo vas a dejar solo -Jared apretó los labios, podía pretender que estaba feliz, pero ahora Declan podía oler la tristeza, la desesperación, todo eso que estaba sintiendo.

-Los dos vamos a estar con él -Declan apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sus dedos dolieron -Tú le vas a contar como nos conocimos y como nos hicimos novios, yo le voy a decir que tu padre y tu hermano me odiaban.

-Declan.

-No, no me hables así, no me hables como si ya te hubieras dado por vencido -Declan ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había alguna lágrima cayendo por su mejilla -No lo hagas, Jared, yo no lo he hecho así que no lo hagas tú.

-Está bien -Declan odiaba las mentiras, pero en ese momento estuvo feliz de que Jared lo hiciera, porque eso significaba que una mínima parte del enfermero seguía luchando.

 

+

 

Cuando volvió del trabajo, dos días después, se encontró con Skylar, Edward, Peter Hale, Kendall Whittemore y Aiden Goldstein acostados en diferentes lugares con una vía en su brazo que iba directamente a una bolsita de sangre.

-¿Qué hacen? -Preguntó con el ceño fruncido, últimamente era todo lo que hacía.

-Tal vez si en cuanto retiran al bebé hay una transfusión les dé tiempo para detener la hemorragia de Jared -Respondió Diego, estaba sentado en el suelo junto a Skylar.

-Solamente nosotros somos compatibles -Dijo Edward -Y Camden, pero no tiene la edad.

-Gracias por recordarme que soy joven e inservible -Camden se sirvió un nuevo vaso de limonada.

-Solamente eres joven -Skylar se pasó la mano por el cabello -Inservible no.

-No puedo ayudar a mi hermano, lo soy -Camden frunció el ceño -¿Por qué no me tuvieron antes? ¿Por qué esperar nueve años?

El puberto resopló.

-Camden -Brett miró a su hermanito -Jared va a estar bien,

-¿Y si la sangre que le falta es la mía? -Camden se cruzó de brazos -Deberían dejarme.

-No -Taylor retiró la vía de Peter y le colocó una bandita -Le recomiendo que vaya a comer.

-Eso estaba pensando -Peter se sentó en la camilla improvisada -¿Alguien sabe dónde está Jordan?

-Lo mandaste hace cinco minutos a que te comprara la soda más dulce que encontrara -Jesper estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con uno de los trillizos, Peter realmente no sabía quién de los tres era.

-Ah -Peter se quedó sentado en el mismo lugar observando sus pies. Declan pasó directamente a la habitación Jared, su esposo estaba leyendo un cuento, tenía el vientre descubierto y ocasionalmente se pasaba la mano por la zona donde sentía al bebé, apenas se notaba que ahí había un bebé.

-Hola -Jared le sonrió, se veía mucho más vivo que otros días, incluso había dejado que Rose le cortara el cabello. -¿Te gusta?

-Creo que se lo vi a algún modelo -Declan jaló la silla para sentarse junto a él -O eras tú en una foto, algo así.

-Tonto -Jared le jaló la playera para besarlo -Ya en tres días.

-Tres días -Declan le tomó el rostro entre sus manos -Te amo.

-Lo sé -Jared continuó buscando sus labios -Yo también te amo, demasiado. Eres el amor de mi vida.

-Eso dímelo cuando tenga setenta y no pueda controlar mis esfínteres -Jared comenzó a reír -Estoy hablando en serio.

-Ya, cuando tengas setenta y no puedas controlar tus esfínteres seguirás siendo el amor de mi vida.

-Y tú el mío -Declan le besó la frente -No sé cómo pasaste de ser el mejor polvo de mi vida al amor de mi vida. Hay algo que no cuadra ahí.

Jared estuvo riendo durante horas, recordando trocitos de sus vidas, comparando perspectivas y finalmente se quedó dormido. Declan lo estuvo observando durante horas y cuando sintió que los ojos le pesaban se obligó a seguir viéndolo.

 

Esos tres días fueron lo más rápidos de su vida. No se presentó a trabajar y Skandar tampoco lo presionó, él también se la pasaba dentro de casa yendo a ver a Jared e intentando decirle, sutilmente, que tenía que ser fuerte.

-La ropa está ahí, si esa -Jared estaba apuntando a la maleta de color azul con bordado de Winnie Pooh -Mick y Jonah me dijeron que le comprara una leche, creo que está ahí también y su biberón -Jared se pasó una mano por el cabello -Es de la tapita verde, si ese.

-Es muy bonito -Stiles miró el biberón.

-Y brilla en la oscuridad -Dijo Jared con una sonrisa enorme -Le compré tres así, uno verde, uno azul y uno amarillo. Recuerda, papá Israel Daehler.

-Lo sé -Stiles dejo la maleta en el suelo y se acercó a él -Israel Daehler.

-El mundo ya tiene suficientes Hales y Stilinskis -Jared recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su papá -Tómale muchas fotos ¿Sí?

-No me importa que tenga que hacer, Jared -Stiles le acomodó el cabello -Vas a estar conmigo mañana, eres mi bebé y no voy a dejar que nada te aleje de mí.

-Tienes otros ocho.

-Pero ninguno eres tú -Stiles le besó la frente -Así que prométeme que te vas a esforzar todo lo que puedas, porque si alguno de ustedes me falta yo no voy a poder -Stiles presionó su nariz sobre su cabello.

-Lo voy a hacer, papá -Jared cerró los ojos -Te juro que lo voy a hacer, no estoy listo.

-Bien -Stiles le acarició las mejillas -Yo voy a estar al otro lado de la puerta esperando por ustedes.

-Gracias, papá.

 

Declan se sentó en la sala mientras escuchaba a todos hablar de cualquier cosa, parecía otro día normal, la única diferencia era que él tal vez iba a perder su corazón.

-Ya está, Dec -Jonah le apuntó a la habitación -Puedes pasar.

Declan se colocó la ropa que le dieron, se acomodó el gorrito y luego caminó directamente a Jared. Era la misma habitación, pero estaba diferente, había más luz, había puertas cerradas, ventanas selladas y todo parecía más triste.

-¿Estás listo? -Preguntó Declan mientras apretaba la mano de Jared.

-Sí -Jared lo miró a los ojos -Te amo.

-Te amo -Declan lo besó en el mismo en que colocaron el bisturí en su piel y cortaron.

No quería ver lo que estaban haciendo, no quería enterarse como es que le arrancaban una parte de él, así que simplemente observó a Jared, miró sus ojos, sus cejas, la forma de su boca, su nariz, su frente, esa pequeña marquita cerca de su oreja, los colores que se formaban en sus iris cuando la iluminación variaba. Había estado tan seguro que iba a durar años con él que no había pensado en memorizar su rostro hasta ese momento. Sus pómulos estaban más marcados, sus ojos ligeramente hundidos y su piel algo opaca, pero se veía feliz, de alguna manera retorcida mientras la vida se le iba poco a poco estaba feliz.

-Jared -Declan dijo su nombre sin ser consciente de que lo estaba haciendo.

-Declan tu hijo -Declan no quería soltar su mano, así que Jared lo soltó primero mientras alguien tomaba su otro brazo y comenzaba con la transfusión. Todo era rojo cuando Declan tomó en sus brazos al bebé, era pequeño, pálido y se parecía a Skylar

-Míralo, Jared -Declan le acercó al bebé, todavía seguía sollozando, pero estaba más calmado -Mira su carita. Dile hola a papi, Israel.

Jared abrió la boca como si estuviera listo para decir algo, pero se hubiera arrepentido a medio camino entre la garganta y su lengua.

-Es hermoso, Jared -Declan miró a su bebé y luego a su esposo, la sangre estaba corriendo por su cuerpo, hacia afuera y hacia adentro al mismo tiempo. Estaban murmurando algo acerca de hilo, grapas y otras tantas cosas, Declan no quiso escucharlos, simplemente observó a Jared y a su hijo. Eso era todo para él en ese preciso momento.

Jared cerró los ojos.

-Jared -Declan apretó los labios -Jared -Murmuró mientras colocaba a su bebé sobre el pecho de Jared -Jared está aquí, Jared -Lo estaba diciendo tan despacio que ni siquiera él se escuchaba. Israel Daehler comenzó a llorar nuevamente, su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de su propio corazón, sus manitas aferradas en puños estaban sobre el pecho de Jared sosteniendo su cabecita mientras lloraba y con él Declan. -Jared.

Una de sus manos apretó la mano de Jared y la cotra la colocó sobre la espalda de su hijo.

-14 con 23 -Dijo alguien e Israel lloró más fuerte, tan fuerte que la casa entera se estremeció.

La línea en el monitor se movió hacia arriba y dejó de ser ese incesante pitido para convertirse en uno más pausado y corto.

 

+

 

Jared abrió los ojos. Un ruido lo hizo despertar, algo extraño porque a las 3 de la tarde la casa Hale era ruido, completamente ruido. Desde la tercera planta podía escuchar a Edward haciendo reír a uno de sus bebés, Maika estaba en el patio aprendiendo algunas palabras en español con Diego, alguien estaba cocinado, alguien estaba jugando videojuegos, tecleando, tarareando, la casa era un ruido constante, pero uno en específico hizo que Jared despertara.

Le dolía el cuerpo completamente, le dolía tanto que ni siquiera sabía que era lo que le dolía exactamente. Abrió los ojos nuevamente, no sabía que los había vuelto a cerrar.

Alguien en la segunda planta estornudó y alguien de la primera respondió. Jared soltó un suspiro, tenía que buscar el ruido que lo despertó, algo le decía que si había despertado era porque tenía que detener ese ruido, pero ya no lo escuchaba.

Se sentó, miró a los lados y ahí estuvo de nuevo el ruido, fue como un balbuceo, un ruido de una boquita que aún no tenía dientes. Tal vez Mael se había vuelto a perder, desde que había aprendido a gatear era fácil que tomara su propio camino y desapareciera en cualquier rincón, aunque de ser así Edward estaría histérico buscando por su hijo y no jugando con uno de sus trillizos.

Le costó demasiado ponerse de pie y cuando lo hizo sintió que sus piernas estaban fallando.

-Quédate conmigo, eso es -Jared giró la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Declan en el baño de su habitación, era pequeño y no tenía regadera, pero para Jared estaba bien. -Ya está, mira qué bonito eres -Nuevamente hubo el mismo ruido y Jared comenzó a caminar. Algo en su interior le dijo que se detuviera, que algo podía romperse dentro de él. -Listo, vamos a cambiarte -Jared escuchó los pasos de Declan aproximarse y los ruiditos cada vez más constantes.

La puerta se abrió. Declan estaba del otro lado sosteniendo un bultito envuelto en una toalla de color menta.

-Jared -Su reacción fue casi como si hubiera visto un fantasma -Jared -Repitió y luego caminó directamente hacia él. -Siéntate, no puedes estar levantado tan rápido.

-¿Es? -Jared apuntó al bebé.

-Israel, sí -Declan le ayudó a volver a la cama y luego le acomodó al bebé recién duchado en sus brazos -Dile hola a papi.

Jared sostuvo al bebé a pesar de que el simple hecho de mantenerse erguido le dolía.

-Hola, hermoso -Jared le acarició el cabello mojado.

Declan se quedó de pie al lado de la cama simplemente observándolo, tenía la playera mojada y el cabello revuelto. Se veía mucho más joven, más delgado, más cansado.

-Se parece a Skylar -Jared le acarició las mantitas -Pero tiene tus ojos.

-Es lo que han dicho todos -Declan se pasó una mano por la frente -Skylar dice que debemos ponerle su nombre.

-Tal vez -Jared miró sus ojos -Skylar Israel Daehler -Declan dio un paso más cerca -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me duele todo -Admitió Jared -Absolutamente todo, incluso para parpadear me duele.

-Es normal o eso dijeron -Declan se sentó junto a él -Has estado dormido durante poco más de un mes.

-¿Un mes? -Jared miró nuevamente a su bebé -Me he perdido de él durante un mes.

-Pero él no se ha perdido de ti -Declan tocó uno de los piecitos desnudos de su bebé -Ese día -Declan tragó duro -Dicen que fue él, su calorcito, su corazón latiendo justo sobre el tuyo fue lo que hizo que volvieras, desde entonces lo acostamos sobre tu pecho y duermen juntos -Declan tomó al bebé -Tengo que vestirlo.

-Y yo tengo que ir al baño -Jared sonrió, sus mejillas estaban rojas y le costaba hablar -Declan.

-No lo digas -Declan sostuvo al bebé en sus brazos -No me digas que lo sientes porque yo no lo hago, estás aquí y es todo lo que necesito.

-Dec…

-¿Jared? -Skylar apareció en la puerta con Jude en sus brazos -¡Jared! -Su gemelo entró en la habitación hecho un remolino, corrió a la cama y justo cuando estaba por brincar en ella Declan lo jaló de la camiseta -¿Qué?

-Sigue delicado -Fue todo lo que dijo Declan y Skylar miró a su gemelo.

-¿Quieres agua?

-Quiero ir al baño -Skylar sonrió lo más amplio que pudo -¡PAPÁ!

Antes de que Jared pudiera responder algo sus padres estuvieron en la entrada de su habitación.

-Jared -Stiles tuvo exactamente la misma reacción de Skylar, corrió directamente a abrazar a su hijo y a tres centímetros Derek le tomó de su suéter de estambre -¿Qué?

-Jared acaba de despertar -Derek se acercó a su hijo -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Quiero ir al baño -Jared movió sus pies -¿Puedo ir antes de que llamen al resto de la familia?

-Claro -Stiles miró a Declan -¿Por qué no vas?

-Me duele todo -Jared suspiró -¿Puedes ayudarme a ir al baño?

-Claro -Declan lo tomó por debajo de las rodillas con una mano en su espalda para sostenerlo -Ven aquí, cachorro.

Todos se quedaron en el interior de la habitación observando a Declan vestir a su hijo y luego acomodarlo en sus brazos para darle de comer.

-¡Jared! -Jared se cubrió el rostro con una mano y dejó que su padre lo depositara nuevamente en la cama -¿Cómo estás?

-¡Jared!

Antes de darse cuenta ya tenía a los trillizos acostados a su lado y a su bebé sobre su pecho. Israel tenía los deditos más bonitos que había visto en toda su vida.

Declan se sentó junto a él, le acarició el cabello mientras todos le contaban su versión de cómo murió y revivió gracias al bebé en sus brazos.

Jude rodó por toda la cama hasta que chocó contra su cuerpo y cuando lo hizo se las arregló para ponerse de pie y poder observar a su primo. Su mano tocó la de Israel y el bebé automáticamente le apretó los dedos. Jude emitió un gritito de felicidad y automáticamente sus hermanos lo imitaron para poder ir a observar al nuevo integrante de la familia.

Fue en ese momento cuando Declan sintió que finalmente podía aullar, no de felicidad o de tristeza, sino de plenitud y estaba seguro que ese sentimiento era lo mejor que había experimentado en toda su vida.

Nadie le dijo que a la vuelta de un año Jared iba a llegar casi corriendo al taller para decirle que nuevamente estaba esperando un bebé y que en esa ocasión no tendrían que perderse de nada porque todo estaba yendo a la perfección.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
